


Insurrección

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 266,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Año 3849 de Pangea III. El gobierno de las cinco ciudades capitales mantiene el mundo en un estado de paz aparente. Sin embargo, detrás de esa pantalla se está llevando a cabo una lucha que amenaza con destruir la idea que la gente tiene sobre su gobernador. En su ansia de controlar el mundo en su totalidad empezó a crear un ejército de humanos con habilidades animales, pero contra todo pronóstico un grupo de ellos se ha sublevado contra su creador para conseguir la libertad. En medio de la batalla, una ayuda caída del cielo cambiará el destino de todos ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Prólogo**

Año 5.000 D.C. El caos comienza a desatarse en el planeta Tierra. Todas las leyes físicas sobre el funcionamiento de este mundo se ven aniquiladas por un repentino cambio en el movimiento de las placas tectónicas. Mil años después, la distribución de los cinco continentes tal y como se conocía cambió por completo, dando lugar a uno solo al que los científicos denominaron Pangea III. Desde ese mismo momento las luchas por el poder, el dominio del territorio y de los recursos empiezan a sucederse llevando a la humanidad a un estado de miseria y penumbra. 

Es entonces cuando las antiguas potencias mundiales deciden unirse y constituir el gobierno de las Cinco ciudades Capitales y comenzar así una nueva era en la historia. Arsuf, Bura, Colonas, Dyme y Ereso. Las cinco controlan los diferentes territorios de Pangea y Arsuf gobierna sobre todas ellas como la capital absoluta del planeta. La paz y la estabilidad vuelven a las ciudades que se van reconstruyendo poco a poco; pero el ansia de poder de los ahora gobernantes les lleva a adquirir el control sobre todos los ámbitos, incluida la tecnología y la ciencia, que habían empezado a desarrollarse a marchas forzadas alcanzado niveles insospechados. 

A la edad de 22 años, Arik Hansen asciende al poder con una idea en mente: conseguir más control sobre la población y adquirir un ejército único en el mundo e indestructible por cualquier humano corriente. Lo que Arik nunca imaginó fue que esos niños que había creado e instruido para asegurar su posición fueran los que hicieran tambalear un gobierno que había tardado más de 3.000 años en asentarse. 

 

**Capítulo 1**

Llevaba varias horas esperando en lo alto de ese edificio, centrando toda su atención en el sonido incesante del tráfico de Arsuf; un ruido levemente molesto, pero que servía de un buen apoyo para el propósito que tenía entre manos. Cerró los ojos unos segundos sintiendo cómo el aire hacía hondear su gabardina negra y revolvía su larga cabellera rubia, logrando que las ansias de sangre del tigre no afloraran demasiado pronto y la hicieran cometer un error que les costaría demasiado caro a todos.

Esa noche era especialmente difícil controlarse a sí misma. Sentía cómo las manos le temblaban, deseosas de desenvainar su katana, su garganta llevaba tanto tiempo seca que ya ni se acordaba de cuándo empezó a sentir esa tremenda necesidad de que algún líquido la bañara, y su respiración hacía rato que era agitada. Todos los poros de su piel emanaban sed de venganza, venganza por esos nueve niños que habían muerto; no, ellos no habían muerto, los habían asesinado de la peor manera posible y ella pretendía que los causantes no olvidaran jamás lo que habían hecho.

–Zi, dos minutos para desactivar las alarmas del techo –la voz de Rolf se escuchó con claridad a través del pequeño auricular de su oído, no se molestó en contestar y su cuerpo se preparó instantáneamente para el salto–. Recuerda: siete metros de distancia y trece de caída. En cuanto toques el suelo tendrás diez minutos para entrar en el edificio y despejar la entrada para Valdis y Rainer.

Ese momento, esos segundos previos a la lucha, era cuando la adrenalina acumulada comenzaba a recorrer sus venas, haciendo que un suave rugido surgiera de su garganta justo antes de lanzarse al vacío.

Aterrizó en la azotea vecina en un movimiento felino y se mantuvo agazapada asegurándose de no tener compañía. Con todos sus sentidos agudizados se irguió y recorrió con lo que le alcanzaba la vista el lugar. Aparentemente era bastante grande, algo normal en ese tipo de edificios con tantas oficinas en su interior. Podía distinguir varias chimeneas y tubos de ventilación, así como la entrada de la que Valdis había hablado esa misma mañana. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió a ella para colocar un diminuto explosivo que segundos más tarde le daba acceso directo a las escaleras.

Con la katana ya en su mano derecha, bajó piso tras piso tratando de evitar a los guardias que vigilaban los pasillos y que, al menos en ese momento, no eran su objetivo principal.

–Hemos confirmado que son tres los que vigilan el cuarto piso, habrá que libarse de ellos para poder entrar a las oficinas.

–Yo me encargo –dijo segura–, avisa a Rai y Val para que vayan entrando, tendrán todo limpio en unos minutos.

–Entendido.

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa divertida que acompañaba al brillo de sus ojos.

–El tigre ya ha salido a jugar –a sus palabras le precedió un fuerte golpe en un cristal próximo provocando que este se hiciera pedazos, alertando a todo aquel que estuviera en aquella planta.

Tres hombres de aproximadamente dos metros y grandes como armarios no tardaron en aparecer ante ella. En sus rostros se podía apreciar la sorpresa y confusión al encontrar a una joven de apenas dieciocho años mirándolos con altanería. Zisel aprovechó esos segundos para asestar una certera patada en el estómago del que estaba situado justo a su izquierda, provocando que este cayera de espaldas y chocara contra un mueble que pretendía decorar el impersonal recibidor.

A su espalda, otro de los hombres atinó a desenfundar una pistola y disparar dando en el mismo lugar en el que había estado ella segundos antes. Con gran agilidad se había movido quedando de frente y colocando el filo de su espada en el cuello del tercer vigilante, impidiendo que hiciera lo mismo.

Todos se quedaron paralizados por unos instantes que permitieron a Zisel trazar un plan para noquear a sus dos adversarios conscientes. Como había previsto, el grandullón de la pistola trató de abalanzarse sobre ella obviando el posible destino de su compañero, facilitando que la chica enviara su arma a varios metros de distancia. Al mismo tiempo comenzaba a girar su cuerpo para propinarle una patada en los testículos al hombre que tenía acorralado obligándolo a doblarse por la mitad, para asestar un certero golpe en su desprotegida nuca haciendo que se desplomara en el acto.

Sin embargo, con lo que no había contado era con la rapidez con la que se podía mover el último sujeto, que recuperó el arma y la atrapó entre sus gigantescos brazos impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

–No deberías haber hecho eso, pequeña –le susurro al oído presionando más el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cuello y acariciando con la mano que ahora tenía libre la cadera de la chica–. Eres demasiado delgada para mi gusto, pero no me voy a poner quisquilloso –añadió tratando de introducir su manaza en los apretados pantalones.

Zisel sentía que la piel le ardía de rabia. El tigre se removía en su interior al sentirse prisionero lanzando un rugido tras otro. La joven sentía cómo sus sentidos comenzaban a desconectarse y las fuerzas empezaban a fallar, estaba perdida, había fallado por primera vez y la iban a matar por eso. Sin embargo, en el momento en que cerró los ojos sintió cómo el agarre se desvanecía y su cuerpo quedaba libre del contacto. 

–¿Me echabas de menos, muñeca? –la voz de Rainer llegó a sus oídos como una bendición.

–A ti siempre –dijo con voz ronca incorporándose para poder distinguir las dos figuras de sus compañeros. Valdis estaba al lado de un gran bulto tirado en el suelo y la miraba fijamente sin decir nada–. Estoy bien Val, gracias, seguid con lo vuestro, yo voy a vigilar la entrada, no tardarán en llegar los refuerzos.

Sin esperar respuesta salió disparada de nuevo a las escaleras hasta llegar al gran recibidor de la planta baja. Decidió que el mostrador de las recepcionistas era un buen lugar para esperar y de un pequeño salto se sentó sobre él.

–Rolf, primera parte del plan concluida. Esperando los refuerzos.

–Ten cuidado, son más que otras veces.

Asintió pasando los dedos sobre el filo de la espada para comprobar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones y comenzó a tararear una melodía de una canción que no recordaba del todo.

Mientras esperaba, inspeccionó lo que tenía cerca. En la mesa había un par de ordenadores de última generación que hubieran vuelto locos a Sunne y Sindri. También podía distinguir un sin fin de documentos que no parecían estar en un orden concreto y, por último, unos auriculares que seguramente conectaban con todos los despachos del edificio. Tecnología de primera que demostraba que se encontraba en una de las empresas más importantes de Pangea.

Aún seguía tarareando la canción cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un grupo de once hombres armados. Zisel se quedó muda mirando a su alrededor, era prácticamente imposible que lograra derrotarlos a todos, pero no podía permitir que se encontraran con sus dos compañeros, la información que ellos estaban consiguiendo era mucho más importante que su propia vida.

Tratando de parecer calmada se levantó de donde estaba y avanzó unos pasos balanceando la espada que sujetaba con su mano.

–¿Necesitan ayuda caballeros? El edificio está cerrado –dijo sarcástica dirigiéndose a los presentes.

Uno de los hombres, el que debía ser el jefe de la operación, se acercó a ella apuntando con su pistola. –Danos lo que has robado si quieres salir de aquí con vida.

Zisel se dio unos golpecitos con el mango de la katana en el mentón fingiendo quedarse pensativa.

–Lo siento, pero ni darte los documentos ni morir está en mis planes. Tendrá que conseguirlos por su cuenta… si puede.

Tras esas últimas palabras se impulsó por encima de la fila de agentes y salió a la calle. En el proceso consiguió noquear a un par guardias que habían intentado capturarla, lo cual le dio unos instantes para comunicarse con el resto.

–Rolf, tenemos problemas. Son demasiados para derrotarlos, los alejaré del edificio. Avisa a Rainer, que él y Valdis salgan de aquí y se dirijan al refugio sin esperarme. Trataré de llegar cuanto antes… de una pieza.

–Espera Zis…

La chica no dio tiempo a que él terminara de hablar, se deshizo del auricular y lo lanzó lejos antes de echar a correr por uno de los callejones seguida de cerca por gran parte de los hombres que le disparaban intentando detenerla.

Trató de evitar por todos los medios las grandes avenidas con la intención de no poner en peligro a los civiles, pero eso dificultaba que pudiera moverse todo lo rápido que hubiera deseado. Las callejuelas estaban llenas de obstáculos difíciles de esquivar, lo que le ocasionó más de una caída y algunos golpes indeseados. Sentía las balas pasar rozando sus brazos, piernas y su cuello.

Intentó olvidar el miedo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos para poder situarse e identificar en qué punto de la ciudad se encontraba, pero los gritos de sus perseguidores y las balas no dejaban que se concentrara. Apretó los dientes tratando de reprimir el llanto, estaban demasiado cerca, cualquier pequeño error supondría su muerte, y esa posibilidad era más cercana de lo que desearía.

Giró a la derecha forzando sus piernas para correr más rápido. Hacía rato que había desistido de tratar de mirar hacia atrás, eso no le servía para nada, pero tampoco podía decir que mirar al frente fuera más esclarecedor. Ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando su hombro izquierdo chocó con lo que supuso sería un cubo de basura. Al mismo tiempo, sin saber cómo, logró propinarle un puñetazo a un hombre que se había acerado lo suficiente como para rozarla con los dedos.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y bajaron por su rostro hasta mezclase con los finos hilos de sangre que salían de los arañazos provocados por las balas y descendían por su cuello hasta perderse por debajo de su top negro. Con una mano tiró del pendiente que colgaba de su oreja izquierda haciendo que un pequeño frasco se desprendiera de él y lo mantuvo dentro de su puño. Era su última escapatoria si la atrapaban; una muerte rápida era mucho mejor que una larga tortura a manos de esos cavernícolas y que, sin duda, la llevaría al mismo lugar, pero de una forma mucho más dolorosa.

Volvió a girar internándose en una callejuela más estrecha que las anteriores. De milagro logró esquivar un montón de cajas apiladas en un lateral, sin embargo, no fue tan rápida a la hora de evitar que un hierro puntiagudo rasgara su pantalón a la altura del muslo infringiéndole un nuevo corte en su cuerpo. Si regresaba a casa debería dar preferencia a esa herida.

Agudizó el oído y calculó que los agentes estaban bastante más cerca que hacía unos segundos. Apretó más el frasco que sujetaba en su puño a sabiendas que ese era su final, no tenía escapatoria, sólo esperaba que sus compañeros hubieran logrado terminar la misión. Cerró los ojos sin dejar de correr esperando que las manos de algún sujeto la agarraran obligándola a tomar aquello que acabaría con su vida en unos segundos.

Pero ese momento nunca llegó, en un instante todo comenzó a ir a cámara lenta, uno de sus pies dio un paso en falso haciéndola perder el equilibrio provocando que cayera hacia delante. Mientras su cuerpo se precipitaba por el vacío, de alguna manera pudo escuchar a uno de los hombres gritar que no sobreviviría a esa caída, y pensó que era una manera muy normal de morir para una persona de su condición. Lo último que su mente le mostró antes del golpe fue el sonriente rosto de Guri, para segundos más tarde perder la consciencia.

***

_Cuando despertó se encontró en medio de un pasillo completamente blanco, un pasillo que conocía a la perfección, sin embargo, no terminaba bien de entender que hacía allí. ¿Así era el infierno?, ¿una representación de tu peor pesadilla? No, eso no era posible, ¿acaso no había muerto?_

_–¡No te pares, Zi! Nos vamos a quedar sin galletas –Un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, al que no conseguía ver del todo, estaba parado frente a ella. Calculó que él no mediría más de metro y medio, y aún así ella era más pequeña. Extrañada miró sus manos y descubrió que volvían a ser las de una niña. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el chico la agarró y tiró de ella sonriendo, obligándola a correr tras él._

_Llegaron a las puertas de una habitación que se abrieron para dejarles pasar. Desde el interior surgió una voz que fácilmente podía identificar como la de Rolf unos años atrás._

_–¡Ya era hora, os íbamos a dejar sin nada!_

_–Zi estaba comportándose de forma extraña –se excusó el niño que la había llevado hasta allí. Se obligó a forzar la vista para que las figuras le resultaran más nítidas y pronto pudo identificar al dueño de la voz._

_–Loki… –el nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar._

_La habitación en la que estaba desapareció y segundos más tarde se encontraba en una sala de entrenamiento. En el centro, un Loki de quince años luchaba con Rainer sin dejar de sonreír. El combate no duró mucho y el primero se volvió hacia ella con una mirada orgullosa._

_–¡Soy el mejor, Zi! A partir de ahora te protegeré de todo –le dijo tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar en el aire haciéndola reír._

_Al mismo tiempo todo comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo; la luminosidad de los antiguos escenarios había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad. Unas voces se escuchaban al fondo, amortiguadas por el sonido de golpes y pequeñas explosiones._

_–¡Loki no dejes que el poder te ciegue! ¡Para ellos sólo eres una herramienta más! –la voz de Rolf llegó a sus oídos, estaba cargada de angustia y se notaba bastante agitada._

_–¡Sólo porque tú no sirvas para nada no quiere decir que los demás tampoco, viejo! –Con sorpresa, Zisel llegó a ver cómo Loki daba un golpe en el pecho a Rolf, que caía sobre un montón de escombros._

_–¡No! –la palabra salió sola mezclada con un rugido–. ¡No lo hagas, Loki! –le dijo interponiéndose entre ambos–. ¡Ven con nosotros! –recordaba esas palabras, fueron las últimas que le dijo al chico que ahora volvía a mirarla con esos ojos rojos cargados de odio._

_–¡No voy a ir con una panda de debiluchos, aquí tenemos poder! ¡¿No lo entiendes, Zisel!? ¡Eso es lo más importante!_

_–¡No lo es! ¡Muchos están muriendo!_

_–¡Débiles! ¡Eso es lo que son! Quédate conmigo, Zi…_

_–¡No voy a dejarlos solos!_

_–En ese caso no puedo dejarte marchar –el chico la apuntó directamente con el arma–. Te prometí que te protegería, ahora te salvaré de ti misma._

_–¡No!_

Despertó en el momento exacto en que la bala debía impactar directamente contra ella, respiraba entrecortadamente y gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no soñaba con ese día que había olvidado lo que se sentía. Se obligó a tumbarse de nuevo al sentir un intenso dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

–¡Mierda! –no pudo evitar soltar un grito de rabia al recordar lo que había pasado en la última misión. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Seguramente los demás estaban preocupados y planeando su búsqueda; tenía que regresar cuanto antes al refugio si no quería que sus compañeros se expusieran a algún otro peligro, eso si no lo habían hecho ya.

Volvió a incorporarse, esta vez con más cuidado y una vez sentada examinó las heridas, para ella más visibles en esa oscuridad; sin duda la más problemática sería la de la pierna si no la desinfectaba pronto. Luego inspeccionó su alrededor, por el sonido del agua y sobre todo por el olor dedujo que se encontraba en una alcantarilla. Por suerte para ella conocía las alcantarillas de la ciudad como la palma de su mano, sólo le quedaba saber exactamente en qué punto se encontraba.

Tardó lo que a ella le parecieron horas orientarse, controlar el dolor y empezar a vagar por el laberinto de tuberías; pero mucho más le costó llegar a la boca de alcantarilla situada a dos manzanas de su casa. Cuando salió a la superficie se dio cuenta de que aún era de noche, pero no debía quedar mucho tiempo de esa protectora oscuridad así que se apresuró a llegar al piso.

El edificio tenía un aspecto bastante pobre, cualquiera pensaría que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, esa agrupación de pisos era un contenedor de máxima tecnología y tenía una estabilidad que cualquier otro desearía para su hogar. Porque para ella y todos sus compañeros ese sitio era, además de su cuartel y su refugio, su hogar.

Entreabrió la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, lo más seguro era que la pequeña estuviese durmiendo y despertarla no era, en absoluto, buena idea. Se internó con paso cauteloso a la sala, pero no pudo evitar que sus zapatos hicieran sonar la madera del suelo. Segundos después de entrar en la estancia vio cómo un gran cuerpo se abalanzaba hacia ella.

–¡Zisel! –sintió cómo Rolf la apretaba contra él sin presionar demasiado, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del miedo que había estado sintiendo. Temblando ligeramente se agarró a la camiseta de su hermano y se irguió para llevar sus labios a los de él y dejar en ellos un suave beso.

–Ya estoy en casa –susurró contra su pecho.

–Tienes un aspecto horrible, pequeña –le confirmó mientras la examinaba detenidamente–, deberías ir a ver a Sif, está en la enfermería.

La chica se agarró un poco más a él sin querer separarse todavía, no quería que nadie más la viera así, ya era bastante vergonzoso con Rolf y un extraño del que no se había percatado.

–¿Había algo en los documentos?

–Sunne y Sindri no han dejado de trabajar en eso desde que lo han traído, en cuanto sepan algo lo sabremos.

–Bien –haciendo un esfuerzo se separó del hombre intentando mantener el equilibrio–, voy a ver a Sif y darme una buena ducha.

–¿Puedes ir sola?

–No te preocupes, creo que puedo caminar unos cuantos metro más –no dejó que el hombre dijera nada más y desapareció de la estancia pensando en lo bien que sonaba una ducha y una buena cama.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí podéis ver el mapa de [Pangea III ](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Insurreccion/Extra/PangeaIII_zps2d033bec.jpg)
> 
> Si queréis ver contenidos extra y fichas de personajes pasaros por nuestro [livejournal ](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/), también hay enlaces a imágenes en las que nos inspiramos para los personajes.


	2. Capítulo 2

La hoja de su jian parecía brillar en la total oscuridad con algunas chispas saltando con cada pasada de la piedra de afilar por la hoja, a unos metros podía escuchar el chocar de las armas de sus hermanos luchando entre sí. Los observó mientras continuaba con su tarea: Aram hizo chocar su espadón contra el mandoble de Zuriel, desde sus 2,10 metros de altura y con sus brazos del tamaño de pilares parecía mover la espada sin esfuerzo. Suspiró suavemente, no quería atraer su atención, especialmente no la de Aram, era tan diferente a ellos. Sabía que no debía cuestionar a la diosa, pero no lograba comprender porqué él tenía que ser tan diferente, tan débil, casi todos sus hermanos podían vencerle. Uriel, el único que le trataba como a uno más e incluso con cariño, siempre le recordaba que, como todos, estaba destinado a cumplir una misión que sólo él podría realizar, para la que era necesario ser como era, pero aún así...

Un fuerte golpe de Aram hizo dar unos traspiés a Zuriel casi haciéndole caer y el primero sonrió con arrogancia, como siempre hacía. Se recriminó a sí mismo por no poder evitar admirarlo y detestarlo a un mismo tiempo. Aram era el más fuerte de los ángeles guerreros que estaban en ese momento allí, en su mundo de oscuridad, a la espera de que llegase su misión: el camino que debían recorrer para morir. Su cabello era totalmente negro al igual que sus ojos, sus uñas y sus grandes alas; cada una medía tanto como él y las últimas plumas arrastraban por el suelo. Disfrutaba luchando y podía desintegrar cualquier cosa que alcanzase con una de sus bolas de energía negra, como ocurría con todos menos con él. Además Aram tenía la piel oscura, era un rasgo único entre sus hermanos pero no por eso lo discriminaban, al fin y al cabo la oscuridad era una característica de su raza, por eso él debía mantenerse apartado de ellos.

Dejó reposar su espada sobre sus piernas y pasó la mano ahora libre por su pelo, por los dos mechones blancos que tenía en el frente de la cabeza, sabía exactamente dónde estaban, e intentó ocultarlos bajo el resto de cabellos negros sin éxito; en aquel lugar aunque los ocultase bajo una capucha relucirían tanto como las chispas de su espada. Inconscientemente sus alas se curvaron dándole cobijo y pudo ver algunas de las siete plumas blancas que tenía en cada una. Dejó caer la piedra al suelo con un suspiro derrotado a la vez que cerraba sus ojos diamantinos. _“Si sólo fuese eso...”_ , pensó por millonésima vez.

Había habido ángeles guerreros con colores de querubines o de serafines, por ejemplo, Zadkiel, cuya misión había sido proteger a los humanos cuando aquel meteorito empujado por Lilith había impactado contra la tierra aniquilando tantas especies, había tenido un brillo dorado en sus alas como las alas amarillas de los querubines que cuidaban la tierra y decían que ese brillo era tan claro que se insinuaba que también podría tener parte de serafín. Pero claro, lo suyo sólo había sido un brillo no distinguible en aquel mundo, no había tenido plumas enteras de ese color, ni pelo ni mucho menos los ojos, y desde luego había sido de la altura y constitución que un guerrero debía tener por lo que había leído. Él sólo medía 1,79 metros, por nueve míseros centímetros pasaba al más alto de los serafines, el más bajo de sus hermanos medía 1, 93 metros, sus brazos, aunque fuertes, casi parecían ridículos al lado de los de ellos, su voz era suave, melódica, nada parecida a la voz potente del resto de ángeles guerreros. Suponía que era porque podía cantar como los serafines, una vez lo había hecho, se había sentido tan bien, pero el gozo no le duró mucho tiempo. Sus hermanos lo habían cogido y llevado hasta el Árbol de la Vida, al límite con el mundo de la luz en el que habitaban serafines y querubines, habían intentado hacerlo pasar al otro lado, pero había sido imposible, él estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía. Le habían prohibido volver a cantar, en esa ocasión ni siquiera había hallado apoyo en los ojos de Uriel.

Los gritos de victoria le hicieron abrir los ojos y sin sorpresa vio a Aram alzar su espadón, sus hermanos le daban palmadas en la espalda, entre las alas, que a él hubiesen conseguido dejarlo sin respiración, mientras le felicitaban; otros ayudaban a Zuriel a levantarse y le daban ánimos para la próxima ocasión. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Uriel que le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes blanquísimos y colmillos afilados como dagas que él devolvió con gusto. La suerte quiso que Amalec captase la suave calidez que se expandía cuando sonreía y le diese un codazo a Aram llamando su atención. El ceño de este último estuvo fruncido en segundos y se abrió paso para detenerse ante él y mirarlo desde su altura.

–¿De qué te ríes, serafín? –le increpó Aram con el acostumbrado apelativo, jamás lo reconocería como uno de los suyos.

Apretó los dientes, odiaba que lo llamara así y no podía evitar negar esa acusación pese a que sabía que aquello llevaría a un enfrentamiento.

–No soy un serafín –replicó poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia arriba a los ojos de su hermano, su jian sujeto fuertemente en su mano derecha.

–Aram, déjalo. No era por nada de ti, yo... –intervino Uriel, siempre pacificador.

–No te metas, Uriel, no es asunto tuyo –gruñó Aram–. ¿De qué te reías, enano?

–Por mucho que le cueste asimilar a tu pequeño cerebro, no eres el centro del mundo –respondió sin amilanarse, la ira solía impulsarle a meterse en esa clase de problemas.

Aram lo tomó de la camiseta negra que se rasgaba a la altura de su abdomen dejándolo al descubierto y lo levantó del suelo con una sola mano consiguiendo que quedara a su misma altura.

–¿Me estás llamando tonto?

–¡Enhorabuena, Aram! Has pillado una, sigue así. Estoy tan emocionado con tu progreso... dentro de poco podrás sumar dos más dos sin usar los dedos.

–¡Pequeño bastardo! –gritó Aram mientras lo lanzaba unos metros más allá hasta chocar con una de las rocas que les servían de asiento en el inhóspito lugar.

Sonrió, en realidad apretando los dientes para camuflar el gesto de dolor por el impacto. Se puso de pie con el sonido del espadón de Aram siendo desenfundado.

–Kirian, no. Parad los dos –pidió Uriel.

–Sólo voy a darle una lección de lucha a mi _hermanito_ –dijo el de tez oscura despectivamente, con una sádica sonrisa.

Kirian hizo girar su ligera espada de sólo un metro de largo en su mano, comprobando su balance tan ligeramente desproporcionado que sólo él era capaz de sentirlo, a causa del afilado interrumpido, y se preparó para el primer golpe. Lo esquivó con facilidad, para él siempre era fácil esquivar los golpes de Aram lo que frustraba a éste y hacía que sus golpes fuesen cada vez más violentos e imprecisos, lo que causaba que desde hacía mucho tiempo Kirian fuese el único capaz de ganarle siempre: la razón por la que lo odiaba; y esa vez no parecía que fuese a ser diferente. No había pasado mucho tiempo, aunque en aquella dimensión el tiempo siempre era relativo, cuando Aram le tiró su espadón como si fuese una lanza en un pobre intento de darle harto de no lograrlo y con sus dos manos formó una gran bola de energía negra que disparó con gran velocidad en su dirección. Kirian lo esquivó, su cuerpo ligero y flexible respondía con agilidad a sus necesidades. Agitó una vez sus alas mandando un cortante viento huracanado que ningún daño pudo hacer en su oponente, pero sirvió para distraerlo por un segundo haciendo que cerrase los ojos. Ese era el segundo que necesitaba para juntar la energía en su mano izquierda y lanzarla a su hermano. Aram saltó esquivándola y se elevó unos metros agitando sus alas. Kirian avanzó hacia él, más cuidadoso, conocedor de que en el aire su rapidez estaba más igualada a la del otro. Otra gran bola negra pasó junto a una de sus alas chamuscando unas pocas plumas, él envió otra de las suyas rozando la rodilla del ángel y perforando el ala derecha. Aram rugió rabioso y disparó de nuevo, él lo esquivó al igual que lo hizo con las tres siguientes, cada vez acercándose más a su objetivo, hasta que en un último impulso de sus alas llegó a estar frente al otro a sólo un metro de distancia. Esquivó un puñetazo y pinchó con la punta de su jian el estómago de Aram mientras sostenía una bola de energía frente a su cara, era un claro jaque mate: no era necesario acabarlo y él prefería no hacerlo, la recuperación era un engorro.

El de tez oscura de quedó muy quieto, apretando los puños, sus ojos mostraban ira; era como siempre y a la vez no. Podía sentir algo, un sentimiento de triunfo hacerse sitio entre la ira de la derrota. Kirian abrió los ojos al máximo con horror cuando el otro se acercó más a él clavándose la espada y él eliminó la energía oscura de su mano temiendo que aquel loco también se dañase con ella en su avance, un Aram en recuperación era casi peor que uno en perfectas condiciones: era un quejica insufrible. De refilón pudo ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Aram cuando el fuerte puño impactó contra su sien y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo en un fuerte impacto.

Su ala izquierda se resintió cuando intentó levantarse y se encontró con las piernas de Aram frente a él.

–Lección número uno: nunca bajes la guardia.

Había hecho trampa, él había ganado, por tanto, el combate había terminado, pero eso no parecía importar si tenía que guiarse por el coro de risas que se escucharon tras las palabras de Aram. Apretando la empuñadura de su jian, con un movimiento rápido cortó los ligamentos de la rodilla ya dañada del ángel haciendo que se derrumbase como un edificio. Aprovechando que lo tenía a su altura lo inmovilizó en el suelo boca abajo colocando la punta de su espada en la nuca de éste.

–Lección número uno: nunca bajes la guardia –repitió sus palabras con burla–. ¿Te rindes? ¿Acabó el combate? –presionó un poco más su espada y un hilillo rojo escurrió por un lateral del cuello hasta llegar al suelo.

–Sí –aceptó a regañadientes.

–Lección número dos: el combate no ha terminado hasta que uno no se rinda o muerda el suelo –dijo con desdén antes de apartarse–. Al parecer, hay nuevas reglas y no me he enterado.

Aram se levantó y lo miró con odio, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos.

–Kirian, la diosa Ama lo requiere –dijo el pequeño querubín Hermes, con sus alas multicolores era el mensajero de la madre de todo.

El silencio fue sepulcral, la sorpresa en el rostro de todos épica, casi era el último que había nacido, ¿cómo iba a requerirle la diosa antes que a los demás?  
Un pasillo se abrió dejando que el querubín y el reciente vencedor hiciesen contacto visual.

–¿Y-yo? –logró articular.

–Sí, el momento de cumplir tu misión ha llegado.

Estaba intentando asimilar las palabras cuando sintió los brazos de Uriel rodeándole, abrazándole tan fuerte que parecía querer partirlo en dos.

–Suerte, te echaré de menos, mi hermano –dijo junto a su oído. Sus palabras calaron en él con todo el peso de la situación y abrazó a Uriel en respuesta, sabiendo que aquella sería la última vez que lo vería.

–Gracias, Uriel –dijo Kirian, deseando que se le ocurriera algo que decir que no fuese una estupidez y no fuesen las mismas palabras que le había concedido a él, sin encontrarlas.

Se separaron y, tras envainar su jian, avanzó por el pasillo que sus hermanos habían formado, inclinando la cabeza a su paso, incluso el herido Aram estaba allí, sosteniéndose en su pierna buena. El rencor no podía superar la tradición.

Siguió al querubín sin decir una palabra más, sin mirar atrás, no debía hacer esperar a su ama.

La luz lo cegó cuando traspasó el límite del que había sido por siempre su hogar, parpadeó repetidamente hasta que se acostumbró y se encontró de rodillas mirando un suelo blanco pulido. Levantó un poco la vista y volvió a dirigirla a su punto inicial, la luz era demasiado intensa para mirarla directamente.

–Kirian... ha llegado tu hora –la voz omnipotente de la diosa Ama le hizo recordar dónde estaba e inclinó más la cabeza, apoyó las manos en el suelo y plegó contra su espalda sus alas tanto como pudo en señal de sumisión.

–Como vos ordenes, mi ama.

–Tu misión es compleja. Normalmente no os creo para esta clase de conflictos, ninguno de tus hermanos sería capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión con éxito, es por ello que tuve que crearte un poco diferente a los demás. Creo que haré una excepción contigo y te explicaré porqué.

–Gracias, mi ama, no soy digno de sus palabras.

–Tu misión consiste en ayudar a solucionar un conflicto humano. Podría haberlo dejado pasar, pero las aberraciones que están cometiendo con mis creaciones es inaceptable, más cuando está afectando al orden de las cosas. Unos humanos están modificando a otros creando una controversia por la que no puedo asignarles un serafín o un querubín castaño. Un grupo de estos humanos animalizados están luchando contra los que los crearon. Tú debes facilitarles la tarea y, ya que no tienen nadie que los guarde, protegerlos y cuidar sus almas, es por ello que puse tanto de serafín en ti como me fue posible, la fuerza no es tan importante aquí, casi pueden apañárselas solos. Con todo, es muy importante que lleves a cabo tu cometido desde la distancia, confío en tu agilidad y sigilo.

–Sí, mi ama –dijo obediente, aunque le dolió un poco que hasta ella le recordase que era débil.

–Para facilitar tu cometido te otorgaré un regalo –dijo tras un largo momento de silencio–, la capacidad de ocultar por completo tus alas.

La luz pareció hacerse más potente por unos segundos obligándole a cerrar los ojos y cuando volvió a la normalidad el conocimiento prometido ya estaba en su mente y sus alas habían desaparecido aunque se dio cuenta que debía concentrarse un poco para mantenerse así. La ausencia del peso de sus alas en la espalda lo incomodaba.

–Se lo agradezco, mi ama, no merezco ser tocado por su gracia.

–Te enviaré frente al lugar donde residen tus protegidos, sellaré los recuerdos de tu vida hasta ahora para mantenerla más a salvo de los avances humanos y agregaré la información que necesitas de la Gea actual. Podrás acceder a toda la información cuando te sea necesaria, te llevará dos días acostumbrarte al proceso –explicó, mientras un agujero se abría en el suelo bajo Kirian–. Cumple con el propósito de tu existencia.

–Sólo existo para serviros, mi ama –contestó ceremonialmente, y comenzó a descender despacio mientras sentía cómo aquella dolorosa luz hurgaba en su mente.

–¡Qué hay de nuevo, vieja! –gritó una voz chirriante.

El grito sobresaltó a la diosa haciendo que el concentrado movimiento de su mano y la energía que estaba ejerciendo en él se descontrolaran, lo que provocó que el ángel acabase impactando fuertemente contra la acera frente a la casa de sus protegidos hundiendo un poco el suelo que comenzó a teñirse de rojo en torno a su cabeza.

–¡Menuda ostia! –dijo la intrusa–. ¿No tenías bastante con usarnos para luego querer deshacerte de nosotros que ahora también los maltratas?

–¡Ha sido tu culpa, Lilith maldita por siempre! –respondió Ama–. ¿A qué has venido esta vez? ¡Largo!

Lilith la ignoró y en su lugar se acercó un poco al agujero que dejaba ver a Kirian.

–¿Otro tío? –preguntó, meditando un poco por los rasgos suaves del chico–. ¿Por qué no has hecho más como yo, con unas buenas tetas? ¿A que son preciosas? –dijo Lilith sonriendo, mientras alzaba sus pechos con sus manos antes de soltarlos admirando su movimiento bajo la escotada camiseta.

–Porque me saliste rana –respondió la diosa molesta.

Lilith hizo un mohín. –Qué mala eres. No he sido la única que ha preferido no morir –se defendió.

–A los otros los confundiste tú –la recriminó.

–Gracias –dijo haciendo una reverencia teatral–. Sí, ellos no son tan inteligentes como yo.

Ama suspiró pidiendo una paciencia que siempre perdía con Lilith, el primer ángel guerrero que había creado y la que ahora tentaba a los nuevos ángeles que enviaba a sus misiones cuando éstas terminaban para que no aceptasen su muerte y junto a ella creasen catástrofes que complicaban sus planes.

Observó por el agujero y se tranquilizó un poco al ver que al menos las alas de Kirian se mantenían ocultas pese a que estaba inconsciente, su mente debía haber quedado en suspenso, y la noche en Gea estaba próxima por lo que pronto la oscuridad lo ayudaría a curarse del golpe. Esperaba que no hubiese más daños.

–Es tan blanquito y chiquitín... –comentó Lilith también observando– sus hermanos se deben de haber puesto las botas con él. Reconoce que has sido un poco cruel, Ama.

–Es como debe de ser.

–Será tan vulnerable... –dijo con un suspiro soñador, ignorando a la diosa–. Iré haciéndole hueco en casa.

–A él no lo tendrás.

–¿Crees que ser tan blanquito lo salvará? –se burló, y rió a carcajadas.

–No lo tendrás, Lilith –aseguró, y cansada preguntó–: ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Te echaba de menos, mami –dijo con voz aniñada y una inocultable sonrisa burlona. Cuando la luz de la diosa se hizo más fuerte con un claro tinte de ira, rió–. Sólo me apetecía, además nunca es mal momento para volver a recordarte tu última graaan derrota.

–¡Lárgate! –dijo mientras el brillo se hacía más filoso.

–No sé por qué te enfadas tanto, Gea está mucho más bonita con todo unido –se interrumpió para lanzar una carcajada al aire y protegerse de la luz con una de sus alas membranosas–. Creo que deberías de jubilar a Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael, o darles unas vacaciones, se les ve cansados después de tanto tiempo intentando frustrar mis planes.

–¡FUERA!

–¡Caray, qué humos! –dijo, interrumpiéndose por un gemido ante el dolor en sus glóbulos oculares totalmente negros al no poder soportar por más tiempo la intensidad de la luz de la diosa–. Ya me voy, volveré otro día que estés de mejor humor, mami.

La diosa suspiró con alivio cuando Lilith se marchó volando por donde había venido, esa maldita siempre lograba colarse en su templo, no importaba cuántas barreras pusiese, antes o después las rompía. La había hecho demasiado fuerte, demasiado lista; en su momento se había sentido muy orgullosa de su nueva creación.

Echó una ojeada por el agujero antes de cerrarlo y con horror vio que uno de los humanos animalizados estaba recogiendo a Kirian y junto a una humana que vivía con ellos metiéndolo en la casa. Maldiciendo a Lilith por su tan inoportuna llegada que había dado lugar a esa catástrofe cerró el agujero, prefería no saber por el momento, después de todo no había nada que pudiese hacer. No podía intervenir en el universo que había creado para entretenerse, era por ello que había creado ángeles, sus emisarios. Sin más, decidió que iría a crear unas cuantas estrellas para relajarse.

***

Kirian entreabrió los ojos cuando un fuerte y fugaz dolor en su espalda terminó de hacerle despertar. El lugar le resultó extraño, demasiado pequeño, rodeado por muros por todos lados, y había una cosa a su lado con unos números que brillaba y le molestaba. Sintiéndose confuso al notar su mente demasiado en paz, débil por el dolor de cabeza y el ya casi imperceptible del resto de su cuerpo, se encontró en la necesidad de refugiarse en el abrazo de sus alas, por lo que hizo que una de ellas lo rodease por el costado protegiéndole de toda luz y volvió a quedarse dormido.

***

La siguiente vez que despertó fue cuando algo tocó su cabeza, rápidamente se apartó de lo que fuera reculando por el suelo mullido hasta el borde de éste. Al otro lado del extraño terreno había un hombre, un extraño hombre sin alas, de una altura adecuada... o casi, pero con el pelo rubio ceniza y los ojos de color castaño claro, no sabía la razón, pero esos colores no le cuadraban con la altura, en la mano tenía una venda manchada de su sangre. Incapaz de decidir si era peligroso o no, de manera preventiva estiró sus alas y enseñó sus dientes en advertencia.

–Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. Sólo estaba mirando tu cabeza –explicó el rubio levantando la mano con la venda–, órdenes del médico, ¿te duele?

Kirian negó con la cabeza.

–Me llamo Rolf –dijo, estirando su mano libre y acercándose con pasos lentos–, ¿y tú?

Kirian lo miró confuso. Rebuscó en su mente hasta que empezó a dolerle del esfuerzo y al seguir sin respuesta se asustó.

–N-no... no lo sé –contestó.

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

–No puedo recordarlo. Lo intento pero... me duele y no... –dijo con angustia mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano.

–¿Sabes de dónde eres? –El ángel negó con la cabeza–. ¿Qué hiciste esta mañana?

–¡Está todo vacío! –dijo sentándose con sus alas cayendo por el borde de la cama hasta el suelo, y escondiendo la cara en sus manos y su persona tras sus alas.

–Tranquilo. Debe de ser por el golpe, pero se pasará y seguro que encontramos alguna identificación tuya –dijo en voz suave, cautelosamente posó sus dedos sobre el tobillo derecho del ángel en el que le había parecido vislumbrar un tatuaje bajo el pantalón negro. Cuando vio que el chico no se apartaba permitiendo ese acercamiento, levantó un poco el borde de la tela y miró el tatuaje negro que rodeaba el tobillo en lo que parecían unas extrañas runas entrelazadas–. Esto parece algo.

Las alas se separaron un poco y Kirian miró donde Rolf le indicaba.

–474 –leyó Kirian sin esfuerzo–. ¿Qué será, la edad?

–Nadie vive tanto, será un número de identificación.

Rolf se detuvo mirando al chico un momento, si el gobierno tenía algún nuevo proyecto por ahí esperaba que ese número no indicase en número de experimento como en su caso, podría ser muy problemático.

El brillo de la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta al chocar sobre el pendiente en la oreja derecha del ángel, una réplica en miniatura de la espada que le había requisado, llamó su atención, había más runas como las del tobillo escritas en la hoja.

–En ese pendiente también hay algo escrito –dijo, mientras sacaba un espejo del cajón de la mesilla de noche retirando un montón de cachivaches que lo cubrían y lo ponía frente a la cara del ángel para que pudiese verlo. En el momento en que lo hizo se movió para encender la lamparita dándose cuenta de que estaba demasiado oscuro para que lo viese en el espejo, pero el moreno le quitó el objeto de la mano cuando se movió y se observó en él.

–Guerrero –dijo segundos antes de que Rolf encendiese la luz, lo que provocó que volviese a cerrar las alas entorno a él y se alejase reculando hasta los pies de la cama.

Rolf lo miró un poco impresionado por la extraña reacción.

–¿Te molesta? –preguntó aunque parecía evidente, quería comprobar las debilidades de ese nuevo inquilino si las tenía, lo primero era proteger a su manada.

Kirian abrió sus alas lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados, que también fue abriendo muy despacio adaptándose a la nueva luminosidad.

–Un poco, creo que no estoy acostumbrado –respondió.

Rolf caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró, sin quitar la mano del pomo preguntó:

–¿Puedes leer lo que pone en el libro que hay en la otra mesilla?

Kirian gateó por la cama hasta poder alcanzar el libro.

–“Historia del rock: héroes del pasado” –leyó la portada antes de abrirlo, curioso, en una página al azar–. ¡Qué guitarra más extraña! “Kiss” “Kiss es una banda estadounidense de rock formada en Nueva York (antiguo continente de América) en enero de 1973 por el bajista Gene Simmons y el guitarrista Paul Stanley, a los que más tarde se unirían el batería Peter Criss y el guitarrista Ace Frehley” ** _[1]_** ¿Qué es rock? Creo que sé lo que es Nueva York –dijo pensativo–, pero no me entero del resto y... creo que nunca había visto a alguien con la cara blanca y negra, una extraña raza los Kiss.

–No son una raza distinta, son un grupo de música, se pintaban la cara –explicó Rolf abriendo la puerta para que volviese a entrar luz del pasillo y pensando que el golpe en la cabeza debía de ser muy grave si sabía lo que era Nueva York, pero no lo que era el rock o una guitarra eléctrica–. Entonces ves perfectamente en la oscuridad.

–Sí, creo que mejor que con luz –confirmó, frotándose los ojos ante el cambio de luminosidad.

Rolf lo observó un momento en silencio mientras el otro seguía ojeando el libro de Zisel. Tenía que obtener algo más de información de él antes de dejarlo libre por la casa, pero tampoco podía dejarlo por mucho más tiempo en el cuarto de Zisel, si ella veía a alguien ocupando su habitación cuando volviese – _“porque va a volver de un momento a otro”_ , se convenció por enésima vez en esa noche– no sería agradable, pero cuando lo habían traído había sido el único sitio viable donde dejarlo. La enfermaría era mejor tenerla despejada para la vuelta de la misión, además no era conveniente tener a alguien desconocido donde tenías a gente herida. El cuarto de Valdis ni lo había considerado, estaría insoportable por días en cuanto viese algo fuera de lugar en su territorio. No podían dejarlo en su habitación porque allí era donde dormía Guri y lo necesitaba libre para acostar a la pequeña antes de marcharse todos a la misión. Y dejarlo en la cama de Rainer sería peligroso para el chico, lo más probable era que su amigo lo considerara como una invitación aún con la cabeza vendada, puede que incluso ignorase las alas si lo hubiese encontrado como él acababa de encontrarlo, había sido impactante en un primer momento. El dormitorio de su hermana había sido la mejor opción por descarte, aunque sabía que lo olería y le tocaría lidiar más tarde con ella.

Giró en torno al chico intentando averiguar si tenía más tatuajes pero de cuanto pudo ver, ya que el moreno no parecía dispuesto a darle la espalda, no había más. Cavilando lo poco que sabía, concluyó que con esa amnesia no podría averiguar más por ese día y, salvo la primera reacción natural al estar asustado y el hecho del arma que había requisado, el chico parecía bastante pacífico. Podía esperar al día siguiente a que Sunne y Sindri investigasen a ver si encontraban algo más de información. Lo mejor sería sacarlo de la habitación.

–Ven conmigo, no puedes quedarte en esta habitación –ordenó Rolf.

Kirian devolvió el libro a la mesa y, con una expresión prudente en el rostro, obedeció sin decir nada. En su camino, con los ojos de Rolf cada cinco segundo sobre él y tras acostumbrar los propios a la luz, observó cada detalle: el color de las paredes y las ondulaciones de éstas, las diminutas telarañas en las esquinas oscuras, las láminas de madera de que estaba formado el suelo con sus juntas que a veces no encajaban al mismo nivel, un rastro intermitente de barro, el escaso polvo agrupándose en los bordes del pasillo, un pelo rojo, varios largos de color negro y algunos rubios, quizás del individuo que tenía delante, aunque otros eran demasiado largos para ser suyos. De manera automática registraba cada milímetro de espacio a su alrededor.

–Te quedarás aquí –informó Rolf cuando llegaron al salón y se paró frente al sofá de tres plazas–. Puedes dormir en el sofá y si tienes que ir al baño, por el pasillo que hemos venido la cuarta puerta a la izquierda –le indicó cómo llegar al baño de Rainer, no había otra opción–. No salgas de la casa, por la mañana veremos qué hacemos –lo observó un momento–. ¿No puedes volver a esconder las alas?

Kirian las plegó tanto como pudo. –Son demasiado grandes para esconderlas.

–No detrás de ti, cuando llegaste no la tenías.

El ángel frunció el ceño intentando hacer memoria, pero no recordaba nada de eso, pero si Rolf lo decía sería por algo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en desaparecerlas fuertemente hasta que sintió que le punzaba la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, pero sus alas seguían ahí.

–No sé cómo habré hecho eso, lo siento –se disculpó, bajando la mirada.

–Deberías seguir... –Rolf se interrumpió al escuchar el suave ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y caminó hacia allí.

Kirian lo siguió poco después, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio al nuevo ser al que Rolf estaba abrazando. Todas sus alarmas se dispararon y flexionó las rodillas listo para defenderse, así como enseñó los dientes soltando un siseo por la boca entreabierta, su mano izquierda se curvó con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviese cogiendo una pelota invisible y su mano derecha fue a coger una espada que no poseía.

El ser extraño de largo pelo rubio se fue por el pasillo sin dirigirle una mirada y él se relajó un poco cuando la perdió de vista.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –cuestionó Rolf, aunque su hermana estuviese demasiado cansada para notarlo él si había podido ver su exagerada reacción por el rabillo del ojo.

–No me gusta, es peligrosa.

–¿Y cómo puedes saber eso, la acabas de ver? –dijo enfadado.

–Yo... sólo la vi y... no lo sé, fue como si algo me dijera que no era fiable, no lo sé, no lo sé... –respondió sujetándose la cabeza confuso, su reacción le había parecido natural, pero al parecer no era así y no podía explicar la razón. Y no quería que la única persona que conocía le mirase como Rolf lo estaba haciendo–. L-lo siento –dijo dudando si eso era lo que esperaba de él. 

El enfado en los ojos castaño claro pareció menguar un poco, pero el ceño siguió fruncido. Se sentó despacio, al tiempo que movía sus alas para que lo rodearan, sentarse sobre ellas no sería agradable.

–Hasta mañana, no curiosees por ahí –se despidió Rolf. 

Kirian asintió y escuchó los pasos del hombre alejándose hasta acabar con el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse.

Pasados unos minutos sacó la cabeza del cobijo de sus alas y miró a su alrededor, lo primero que captó su atención fue la molesta luz de la lámpara a su derecha y, tras considerarlo unos segundos, decidió que intentar remediar eso no era curiosear, su lógica le decía que se podía apagar de alguna forma, en la habitación que había estado también había cosas de esas y no habían emitido luz. Toqueteó todo el objeto, apartando rápido la mano ante el calor de la bombilla y finalmente en el pie presionó algo que hizo que se apagara. Asombrado probó a presionar otra vez y hubo luz de nuevo lo que le obligó a apartar la vista de la bombilla, le dio otra vez y sonrió al ver que le había pillado el truco. Jugueteó un rato con eso emocionado con su hallazgo y finalmente la dejó apagada. 

Inspeccionó de nuevo su alrededor, múltiples cachivaches extraños repartidos por el suelo pegados junto a la pared, en una gran estantería y en la mesa de café. Llamó su atención una guitarra extraña, incluso más que la que había visto en aquel libro, con cajas negras de distintos tamaños a sus lados. Se removió en su sitio queriendo ver los títulos en la biblioteca y comprobar si podía encender esos cachivaches como había hecho con la lámpara. Suspiró apesadumbrado porque de ninguna manera eso no sería curiosear y se abrazó a sus rodillas subiendo sus pies descalzos al sofá. Rolf había dicho que podía dormir ahí. Él sabía lo que era esa cosa de dormir, pero no sentía que lo necesitase, era algo que se hacía cuando estabas cansado y él ya no lo estaba.

Se quedó quieto mirando ocasionalmente a su alrededor durante largos minutos, añorando una espada que no tenía y no sabía si realmente poseería en su vida antes de golpearse la cabeza o sería parte de su imaginación, sólo sabía que ese sentimiento se sentía más claro que cualquier cosa que había sentido esa noche.

Aburrido, la idea de que Rolf no tenía porqué enterarse de lo que hacía fue calando más y más en su mente hasta que la acogió. Se puso de pie, miró por el pasillo y prestó atención a los sonidos aguantando la respiración sin llegar a escuchar nada. Tocó cada aparato en la habitación, pero no logró encender más que una pequeña linterna que había sobre una de las baldas de la estantería; un poco desilusionado, prefirió coger algo que sí sabía lo que era: un libro. Tras unas rápida ojeada lo dejó donde estaba ya que hablaba de cosas raras llamadas electrones y nanochips. Varios libros después encontró uno con muchos dibujos de animales y escaso texto, pero al menos sí entendía de qué hablaba. Lo leyó de cabo a rabo sentado en el brazo del sofá y siguió con otros seis similares. En otra balda para la que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para conseguir sacar los libros, encontró dos de historia que también devoró y al dejarlo se quedó mirando la balda superior. Contempló la idea de agitar sus alas para elevarse y cogerlos, pero algo le dijo que aquello podía terminar en catástrofe y no quería que Rolf descubriese que había estado curioseando. Regresó a su sitio y escuchó por largo tiempo el tic-tac de un pequeño reloj deslustrado que había en la estantería, hasta que decidió que estaba cansado, no fisiológicamente, sino de estar allí sin nada que hacer, pero quizás también serviría. Se tumbó boca abajo en el sofá, su ala derecha quedó estirada por el respaldo y la izquierda sobre la mesa de café, su largo pelo que en la parte de atrás le llegaba hasta las rodillas cayó por el lateral hasta el suelo y dejó que sus sentidos se apagaran hasta que hubiese algo que hacer.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_[1]_** Fuente dato de Kiss: [Wikipedia ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiss)


	3. Capítulo 3

Zisel se removía incómoda en su cama. Cuando la medicina para dormir que Sif le había dado dejó de hacer efecto, los sueños habían vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. Eso sumado al persistente dolor de su pierna había terminado por despertarla a una hora un tanto temprana para la gente normal. 

Trató durante un rato volver a dormirse, sin embargo, le fue completamente imposible. Notaba que su largo pelo se pegaba a su piel debido al sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo, volvía a sentir su garganta seca y las sábanas se habían enroscado entre sus piernas. Resignada llegó a la conclusión de que sería más productivo levantarse y tomar una ducha, que tratar de hallar de nuevo el sueño perdido. Haciendo todo lo posible para no apoyar demasiado la pierna lastimada, se dirigió al baño que compartía con Valdis dejando un rastro de ropa que luego se molestaría en recoger. 

No esperó a que el agua se templara, se metió debajo sin pensarlo dejando que el frío terminara por despertarla. Se lavó meticulosamente el pelo tarareando distraídamente una canción que no conocía. Cuando acabó, se secó ligeramente con una toalla y volvió a su habitación donde, sin pensarlo mucho, se puso un culote negro que apenas le tapaba el trasero y una camiseta también negra con la característica lengua de los Rolling Stones, y salió en busca de algo que le calmara esa horrible sed hacia la cocina. 

Todo estaba completamente a oscuras, y a pesar de que de esa forma su visión mejoraba considerablemente, no reparó en el bulto que había en el sofá hasta que un olor extraño llegó a sus fosas nasales. Si lo pensaba detenidamente esa misma fragancia estaba también presente en su habitación, pero hasta ese momento no le había dado importancia. 

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó en un susurro para no despertar a los demás, lanzándole una mirada desafiante al intruso, ahogando el rugido de advertencia que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta. Trató de distinguir algún rasgo del sujeto sin acercarse, pero la única conclusión que sacó era que tenía algo parecido a ¿alas?

El chico se removió perezoso, después todo aquel invento de dormir no era tan malo, y levantó la cabeza. La mujer de antes, porque después de haber leído un poco en la noche ya sabía lo que era, estaba a unos pasos de él, se incorporó quedando de cuclillas sobre el sofá con un rápido movimientos y sin poder controlarse a tiempo enseñó los dientes siseando. Al darse cuenta de su reacción, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras intentaba controlarse diciéndose que en principio no era peligrosa, Rolf no lo había sido y la había abrazado antes.

–Lo siento –logró decir en un susurro para que no saliese más como un gruñido.

Ella lo miró suspicaz unos segundos antes de soltar una suave risa divertida por la situación; un extraño estaba en su salón y era él el que parecía considerarla una amenaza. Relajándose un poco se volvió al fregadero para tomar un vaso con agua que bebió de un trago largo. 

–No pasa nada, es agradable que de vez en cuando alguien me considere amenazante a pesar de que no tengo ningún sitio en el que llevar un arma –dijo, girando sobre sí misma tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras reía de nuevo. 

–Ya... Rolf me dijo que no podía pensar que eras peligrosa sólo con verte, pero no puedo evitarlo... no lo entiendo –respondió en voz baja, con sus alas rodeándole un poco al sentirse vulnerable por su amnesia.

–¿Conoces a Rolf? ¿Estabas ya aquí cuando he llegado antes? –cuestionó algo confusa, era extraño que no lo hubiera sentido, aunque en sus condiciones... 

Kirian asintió. –Sólo conozco a Rolf.

–Oh... lo siento, no era mi intención haber pasado de ti. Hubo algunos problemas en el “trabajo” que me dejaron medio muerta–comentó como si nada, acercándose un poco a donde estaba el chico y extendiendo una mano–. Soy Zisel, la hermana de Rolf –explicó sonriendo. 

Kirian inclinó la cabeza mirando la mano sin saber qué hacer con ella.

–No tienes nada en la mano –comentó, luego la miró más detenidamente ante el resto de información. Sí, se parecía un poco a Rolf, y si era su hermana ahora comprendía porqué Rolf había dicho que no era peligrosa, los hermanos no eran un peligro mortal y en algunos cuentos que había leído decían que se ayudaban y querían–. Me alegro de conocerte, ahora ya sé por qué Rolf confía en ti –dijo sonriendo un poco, y recordando otra cosa de los libros se apresuró a contestar a la presentación–: ¡Oh! Yo no sé cómo me llamo.

La chica mantuvo su vista fija en él confusa por la contestación a su saludo. Subió la mano para mirarla de cerca comprobando que efectivamente no tenía nada, la marca estaba en su mano izquierda. Volvió a centrar su atención en el joven que parecía más desconcertado que ella. 

–No... lo de la mano no... –Sin saber cómo explicarse se dejó caer en el suelo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y se pasó las manos por su pelo todavía mojado–. Era un saludo. La gente cuando se presenta se tienden la mano, sinceramente no sé muy bien el porqué de esa costumbre, pero no quería que vieras si tenía algo o no. 

–¿Por qué habría de darle la mano a alguien desconocido? No sabes lo que puede querer hacer con tu mano esa persona –reflexionó.

Inevitablemente volvió a reírse por las palabras de él. –Eres divertido –afirmó intentando calmarse para no despertar a nadie–. Supongo que visto de ese modo resulta estúpido. Y... ¿cómo es que no sabes cómo te llamas? ¿No tienes nombre o no lo recuerdas? –preguntó intrigada. 

–No sé, no recuerdo nada. Rolf me dijo que me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero no me dijo más.

–Entiendo... es posible que lo tengas en algún sitio escrito. Ahora mucha gente se lo tatúa, aunque no creo que sea como precaución ante una pérdida de memoria. Yo tengo el mío en el cuello –dijo retirándose el pelo para que se viera el fino tatuaje–. ¿Habéis mirado bien?

–Zisel –murmuró leyendo–. Rolf me encontró este –dijo alegremente descubriendo su tobillo derecho–. Yo pensé que sería mi edad, pero él dijo que no podía ser, que sería un número de identificación, y no hemos visto más tatuajes.

–Para Rolf casi todos los números deben ser de identificación –dijo bufando, tocando sin percatarse su muñeca izquierda. No se había molestado en mirar el tatuaje del chico a sabiendas de que no distinguiría el tatuaje si no se acercaba más. Ladeó la cabeza pensativa, pero al darse cuenta de que no sería de gran ayuda decidió cambiar de tema–. Es... ¿eso son alas? –Desde que fijó la vista en él había querido cerciorarse de que su vista no le había fallado respecto a eso.

–Claro, ¿qué serían sino? –contestó, estirándolas un poco de su curvatura protectora que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

–¿Qué serían sino? –repitió las palabras del chico un tanto incrédula–. ¿No te has dado cuenta? –preguntó–. No, supongo que no te has dado cuenta todavía... –comentó en un susurro antes de dedicarle una sonrisa–. Guri va a alucinar cuando las vea. 

–¿De qué no me he dado cuenta? –preguntó, volviendo a desconfiar un poco, ya estaba bastante confundido con su amnesia, no necesitaba más acertijos–. ¿Y qué o quién es Guri?

–Guri es nuestro cachorro, es totalmente adorable e inofensiva, pronto la conocerás, supongo –explicó–. En cuanto a lo otro, supongo que si vas a estar por aquí será mejor que lo sepas para que no haya ningún accidente, aunque pienso que es bastante obvio. ¿No prefieres que sea sorpresa? –le preguntó en broma, decidiendo que era más cómodo sentarse en el sofá y levantándose de un salto–. Mierda –Se había olvidado de la herida de la pierna, la inspeccionó acercándose bastante para comprobar que los puntos que le había dado Sif no se habían abierto o algo así. 

–Estaría bien saber algo para variar –contestó y fijando la vista en la herida dijo–: Eso se ve mal, tiene pinta de doler –dijo apenado, sintiendo la necesidad de ayudar con ese sufrimiento y de, por alguna extraña razón, cantar, pero no podía hacerlo, eso estaba mal.

–¿Está muy hinchada o muy roja? –preguntó preocupada, a ella tampoco le parecía normal que doliese tanto, pero no le había dado mucha importancia–, yo no puedo verlo bien. 

–Muy roja –contestó, luego la miró a los ojos y sintió que algo no iba bien ahí como en la pierna, pero no supo decir el qué, no veía ninguna herida–. ¡Sé encender la luz! Así podrás verla –dijo orgulloso, moviéndose para pulsar el botón, aunque al hacerlo tuvo que resguardarse unos segundos tras sus alas hasta acostumbrarse a la luminosidad.

Zisel sintió más claridad en la estancia cuando la luz estuvo encendida y sonrió con un deje de tristeza que pronto logró ocultar. 

–Sigo sin verla –dijo–, aunque enciendas todas las luces seguiré sin verla bien, es más… suelo ver mejor en la oscuridad. Eso es de lo que no te habías dado cuenta –explicó con voz suave–, yo no puedo ver... bueno, no como el resto –aclaró sin moverse de donde estaba. 

Kirian se quedó mirándola analizando el concepto, sería extraño no ver, pensándolo seguro que se chocaría con todo, pero a ella no le había pasado eso.

–Así que era eso lo que notaba, una herida que no se ve por fuera, por eso un médico no puede arreglarlo como la pierna, porque no pueden ver por dentro, es como mi memoria: me curaron la cabeza, pero tengo... ¿cómo era?, lo leí antes ¡amnesia! –reflexionó–. Los dos tenemos eso, pero yo... no puedo recordar nada y tú sí ves algo –dijo sonriendo casi sin ganas, pero satisfecho con la conclusión a la que había llegado.

–Se podría decir que la primera parte de tu conclusión es correcta en cierta manera, si es una herida que no se puede ver por fuera, como lo de tu memoria; pero por suerte para ti no tenemos lo mismo. La amnesia normalmente es sólo temporal y los recuerdos acaban volviendo. Mi vista, está así desde que nací y así estará cuando me muera –suspiró–. Así que no te preocupes por eso, seguro que al final acabas sabiendo más que todos los demás de ti mismo y de lo que te rodea. 

Él se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, sus palabras eran esperanzadoras y a la vez había algo mal en ellas, ¿por qué él sí y ella no?

–No me gusta –dijo triste–. Si una de dentro se puede curar se deberían curar todas, sino es desordenado e injusto.

–Bueno... el mundo es injusto –afirmó Zisel volviendo a su tono despreocupado–. Pero no es necesario que sientas pena o compasión, sé vivir con eso. Además, por mucho que te haya dicho mi hermano... ciega y todo puedo ser muy peligrosa –añadió en un susurro tratando de sonar amenazante antes de reír suavemente una vez más. 

Kirian se alejó un poco por si acaso, aunque ya no pensaba que fuese muy peligrosa.

–¿No deberías estar descansando, Zisel? –No se había percatado de que Sif había entrado en la habitación, el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que pensó. Se volvió hacia donde supuso estaría la mujer con una sonrisa inocente. 

–Pero no tengo sueño... –se quejó con voz de niña. 

La mayor suspiró rindiéndose antes de luchar, hacía tiempo que se había dado por vencida con ella. –También me vas a decir que no tienes hambre, ¿verdad? –y al ver que la chica asentía dirigió su vista al joven que seguía sentado en el sofá–. ¿Y tú cariño? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó dulcemente. 

Kirian apenas pudo escuchar a la mujer, estaba demasiado concentrado controlando sus reacciones, ¿por qué tenía que haber tantas mujeres? Era una tortura controlar el impulso de ponerse en guardia, preparado para defenderse y atacar. Después de lo que le parecieron largos segundos atinó a negar con la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados, si no la veía era más fácil.

–Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no comen como deberían –murmuró dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a los demás, que por suerte para ella, acababan con todo lo que hacía. 

El chico suspiró con alivio cuando escuchó los pasos de la nueva mujer alejarse, ésta además era morena, no sabía porqué, pero eso lo hacía peor. Abrió un ojo tentativamente y comprobó que, en efecto, ya no la tenía a la vista aunque no estaba muy lejos.

–¿Cuántas más como tú hay? –preguntó preocupado.

Zisel se volvió hacia él llevándose una mano al pecho teatralmente. –Me ofendes, querido, yo soy única e irrepetible, no encontrarás nadie tan genial como yo –hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a sonreír–, pero si a lo que te refieres es a cuántas mujeres somos, se podría decir que somos seis incluida yo. Aunque Guri no se consideraría mujer del todo... y pongo en duda también a Sindri, está demasiado metida en su mundo virtual. Y Astrid no viene casi por aquí... eso lo reduciría a tres: Sif, Valdis y yo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–¿Seis? ¿Seis? ¡¿Seis?! Oh, por la diosa, no sobreviviré –dijo para sí, ignorando el resto de la respuesta después de haber escuchado ese número. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se escondió tras sus alas mientras seguía agitando la cabeza sin querer creerlo.

–Sin duda eres muy divertido –comentó la chica, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, y el chico se alejó automáticamente hasta quedar sobre el apoyabrazos contrario–. Sif es inofensiva, a no ser que la enfades... Valdis... vale, de Valdis sí que debes asustarte. 

–No me asusto –dijo indignado, estirando sus alas y por poco tirando un cachivache de una de las baldas de la estantería–. Sólo... me preparo por si acaso.

–¿Por si acaso? Si yo fuera tú no me prepararía para las mujeres de la casa... lo haría para cuando conozcas a Rainer, le va a encantar tener alguien nuevo a quien... instruir –dijo imaginándose los planes que pasarían por la cabeza de su amigo cuando viera al inocente chaval. 

–¿Instruir? ¿Es profesor? Los profesores son buenos... creo –reflexionó sobre uno de los cuentos que había leído–, ¿por qué debería cuidarme de ese Rainer?

–Rainer es un profesor de una materia muy especial. A su manera, muy a su manera, te enseñará a disfrutar de la vida. O eso es lo que él dice, personalmente creo que aunque tiene razón exagera demasiado sus métodos, pero es divertido. Todo depende de cuánto haya que enseñar –meditando un segundo preguntó–: Dime, ¿qué sabes del sexo? 

El ángel estaba pensando que ese Rainer no podía ser malo si enseñaba a cómo agradecer por el don de la vida, pensaba que eso era bueno y si era divertido... Esa chica decía que él era divertido así que se parecerían un poco, le gustaba la idea de tener algo en común con alguien, pero la última pregunta cortó sus pensamientos tan efectivamente como un hacha con una rama tierna. Sexo... le sonaba de los libros de historia, era algo que se había liberado y que había llevado a muchas reivindicaciones en el pasado, también estaba involucrado con algunos escándalos del folclore, pero no había llegado a comprender qué era realmente.

–Leí algo de eso en esos libros de ahí, pero... ¡Oh, no debí decir eso! –dijo llevándose una mano a la boca–. No le digas a Rolf, se enfadará más conmigo. Me dijo que no curioseara, pero es que me aburría mucho y... no me aguanté, ¿me guardarás el secreto?... ¿por favor?

–Esos libros no cuentan casi nada... Rainer va a disfrutar –Soltó una pequeña sonrisa pensando que ella también lo disfrutaría–. Te guardaré el secreto si me das la mano –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. 

Kirian la miró y luego se miró las manos pensando cuál arriesgaría, finalmente se decidió por la izquierda y tras hacer un movimiento dubitativo estiró el brazo tanto como pudo sin moverse de su lugar esperando que la chica cogiera su mano y a la vez deseando que se retractara, seguía sin conocerla lo suficiente como para ir dando partes de su cuerpo por ahí.

Zisel sonrió y cogió la mano de él entre las suyas. Tenía las manos suaves, pero parecían ser bastante fuertes. Y sus dedos eran largos, sin duda se podrían considerar unas manos perfectas, y no pudo evitar pensar que si todo lo demás era así, como intuía con lo poco que veía, debía ser algo digno de admirar. Finalmente la soltó con cuidado un tanto reticente. 

–Creo que ya te he hecho sufrir demasiado –dijo sonriendo–, pero me gustan tus manos –añadió dejando entrever que volvería a cogerlas cuando tuviera oportunidad. 

–Eh... gracias –dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa, mientras devolvía su mano a la seguridad y compañía de su gemela. No había sido tan malo, podría decir que el toque había sido agradable y eso lo desconcertaba un poco, porque no se suponía que debía serlo: no era tan confiable.

–Veo que ya os lleváis mejor –dijo Rolf, entrando en la habitación seguido de Guri que les estaba mirando con los ojos como platos.

–¡Tita Zi! ¡Tita Zi! –dijo la niña corriendo hasta ella y sentándose en su regazo para darle un beso corto en los labios como era costumbre. Luego se quedó mirando al chico–. ¿Puedo tocar tus alas? ¿Sabes volar? ¿Eres un ángel de la guarda? –las preguntas salían de la niña haciendo que todos los que estaban cerca rieran. 

Kirian observó a la niña, sintiéndose más cómodo que con cualquier persona que había visto hasta el momento, debía de ser Guri, así que podía borrar una de esa lista de seis de las que se debía preocupar. No estaba seguro de si lo que le pedía sería agradable, creía que no era normal que a uno le tocasen las alas, pero se sentí dispuesto a permitírselo a ella. Estiró un ala hacia la niña para dejarla a su alcance y en sus labios se formó una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Guri estiró una de sus manitas y acarició sus plumas con cuidado enviándole un escalofrío inicial antes de una absoluta sensación de calma.

–Creo que sí puedo volar, pero no sé si soy un ángel, ¿tú crees que pueda serlo? Ellos no tienen las alas negras, ¿o sí? –dijo con voz muy calmada por el toque.

La niña lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza pensativa. –Un juego que me enseñó el tito Rainer tenía un ángel con las alas negras... pero creo que era el malo maloso, y tú no pareces ser malo maloso. Pero tampoco me acuerdo bien porque era así de pequeña –dijo juntando el dedo índice con el pulgar– y Rolf riñó a al tito Rainer por enseñarme un juego de mayores –explicó haciendo aspavientos con las manos para enfatizar sus palabras–. ¡Igual eres como nosotros! Igual los malos malosos y el tito Loki se han equivocado y tú no tienes el animalito dentro, sino fuera. Tú serías... –frunció el ceño pensando en distintos animales– seguro que eres un águila. ¿Los tigres comen águilas, tita Zi? No quiero que nosotras nos lo comamos –la niña se quedó callada mientras Zisel no paraba de reírse. 

–Tranquila, Guri, no nos lo comeremos. 

Kirian abrió varias veces la boca intentando decir algo, pero luego la acababa cerrando a la vez que fruncía el ceño intento asimilar todo lo que Guri le había dicho.

–¿Qué...? ¿Cómo... cómo es que tienes animales dentro? –logró decir al fin sumamente confuso mirando tanto a Zisel como a la niña.

–Guri... seguro que Sif ya ha preparado el desayuno, ¿por qué no vas a comer y le dices a Rolf que venga? –le dijo Zisel bajándola al suelo. 

–¡Valeee! –la pequeña salió corriendo hacía la cocina. Y la joven se volvió a mirar al chico. 

–Te lo explicaría yo, pero el que decide es Rolf –le dijo, el otro se limitó a asentir curioso–. Pero antes de que venga... se puede decir que somos en parte animal, pero no varios sólo uno. No somos humanos. 

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Rolf lanzando al ángel una mirada de advertencia, algo habría hecho.

–No es nada, Rolf, la enana está encantada con la nueva adquisición. Está tan feliz que contó lo del tigre y creo que deberías explicarlo... –le dijo– pero tú tienes la última palabra. 

Rolf bufó, pero no podía enfadarse, él era el que se había arriesgado dejando a la niña cerca del chico sabiendo cuánto le gustaba hablar hasta por los codos.

–Lo explicaré cuando decida si eres de fiar y si te quedarás aquí. Por ahora no necesitas saber nada –dijo al moreno, quien apartó la mirada entristecido.

–Eres demasiado sobre protector y cascarrabias, hermanito –dijo Zisel, y dirigiéndose el chico añadió–: No lo tengas en cuenta, al final acabará contándolo, le gusta hacerse el duro. 

Kirian asintió, pero comprendió que ahí sólo era un intruso al que podían echar en cualquier momento a aquel mundo luminoso que se vislumbraba entre las cortinas de las ventanas y esa sensación de soledad no le gustaba, se sentía como el vacío de su mente. Juntó las piernas contra su pecho, apoyó la cara en ellas y dejó que sus alas colgaran lánguidamente de su espalda: era lo que había, estaba solo, no habría consuelo para él, ni siquiera de sus alas.

Zisel escuchó los pasos de Rolf volver a la cocina y frunció el ceño. Ella no pensaba que contarle algo al chico fuera a cambiar nada, además el pobre no sabía ni su nombre, ¿a dónde iba a ir? Se levantó para hablar con su hermano, pero a medio camino unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la lanzaron al aire haciendo que girara. 

–Veo que estás de una pieza, preciosa –la voz de Rainer sonaba divertida, pero había un matiz de preocupación que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar en él–. No deberías hacer esas cosas, tu hermano estaba muy preocupado –le dijo con un tono serio. 

Ella sonrió pasando sus manos por su cuello y enroscándose detrás de su nuca, acercándose más a él. –Pude manejarlos –contestó en un ronroneo que provocó una risa en el chico. 

–¿Igual que manejaste al guardia del cuarto piso? –preguntó alzando una ceja–. Por cierto, creo que merezco una recompensa por eso –añadió tomándola por la cintura con más firmeza. 

Ella meditó unos segundos con expresión seria. –Supongo que tienes razón, te debo mi vida, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rai? 

–¿Me dejas elegir mi premio? Eso es nuevo... –dijo entre divertido y sorprendido–. Creo que me conformo con saborear esos labios mentolados cada vez que me saludes, ya sabes, como haces con Rolf –la miró inocentemente. 

Zisel rió de una forma bastante sugerente y se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies hasta que su nariz rozaba la del chico. –¿Eso quieres? ¿Seguro?

–Muy seguro, gatita –respondió el otro, bajando sus manos hasta posarlas en el trasero de ella. 

–Y yo que quería darte algo más especial... más íntimo –susurró. 

–¡Dios, Zi! –fue lo único que pudo decir cuando sintió la lengua de la chica rozando su barbilla–. Creo que te dejaría hacer todo lo que quisieras... especial o no. 

–Bien... entonces pasaré del beso y seré una gata mala –Cuando terminó de hablar movió su cabeza hasta que sus dientes se clavaron el cuello del chico dejando una marca y se separó riendo–. Eso te durará más que el sabor a menta de mis labios. 

–Eres mala, pequeña –se quejó Rainer, llevando una mano al sitio donde le había mordido. 

–Aprendí del mejor.

–No sé si sentirme contento con ello –En ese instante sus ojos se posaron en el chico que había en el sofá y que había estado observando sin decir nada. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo no auguraba buenas intenciones–. ¿Desde cuándo has estado escondiendo a tu novio, Zisel? Eso no se le oculta a los amigos. 

–No es mi novio, Rainer... y no te metas mucho con él, no quiero que lo espantes, me he encaprichado con sus manos –dijo sonriéndole al ángel.

–Como tú digas, preciosa –Zisel suspiró, Rainer y sus sobrenombres–. ¿Qué tal, chaval?

Kirian miró al nuevo chico curioso y aliviado de no tener que lidiar por un rato con otra mujer, ese pelo tan rojo le llamaba la atención, pero no se sentía con el ánimo de contestar a su pregunta.

–¿Tú eres Rainer, el profesor?

–¿Profesor? –preguntó volviendo a Zisel–. ¿Qué le has dicho, pequeña tigresa? 

–Sólo que eres como un profesor que enseña a disfrutar de la vida, nada que no sea cierto. 

–¡Ah! Eso... supongo que debí calar muy hondo en ti para que ahora digas que soy profesor –comentó con voz ronca. 

–No tan hondo como te gustaría. Y responde al chico si no quieres que piense que estás pasando de él –le recriminó. 

–¡Nunca pasaría de alguien como él! Es una joya lista para ser pulida –añadió relamiéndose–. Sí, soy Rainer, encantado de tenerte con nosotros. Por cierto, molan tu alas, estaría bien conseguir unas, así no tendríamos que depender de Zisel y su gran capacidad de conducción –la chica le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse un poco. 

Kirian no comprendía eso de que él era una joya, había visto coronas en el libro y esas cosas parecían duras y brillaban, y él no lo hacía, pero se animó un poco cuando dijo que le gustaban sus alas, se estaba haciendo bastante consciente de lo extraño que era eso, nadie más tenía, sin embargo, frunció el ceño ante el golpe.

–¿Por qué le haces daño? Creía que eras buena y él no te ha atacado –preguntó a Zisel, tensando un poco sus alas ante un posible engaño después de todo.

–No te preocupes por eso –respondió riendo el chico antes de que Zisel dijese nada–. Es demasiado buena, pero no le gusta que la gente se meta con su moto y su habilidad para llevarla... digamos que me lo he ganado, ¿verdad? –preguntó, antes de cogerla en brazos y cargarla como si fuese un saco de patatas–. Además siempre que me agrede acaba perdiendo –añadió comenzando a hacer cosquillas a la chica que no podía parar de reír. 

El ángel sonrió ante las risas, casi sentía la necesidad de reír también, parecía que se había preocupado por nada. Cuando las risas comenzaron a calmarse preguntó curioso:

–¿Y qué es una moto, por qué es tan importante? –dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Zisel se soltó del agarre de Rainer quedando de pie de nuevo. 

–Las motos son... son el mejor vehículo del mundo. ¿Sabes lo que es un vehículo? –preguntó. 

Kirian asintió dándole una fugaz mirada a la estantería, sería mejor no mencionar su fuente de información a más gente.

–Pues una moto es un vehículo de dos ruedas. Y es tan importante porque... porque Ruan es importante, está hecha por y para mí. 

–Es como tu hija... una mecánica –se paró un segundo a pensar en sus palabras y asintió conforme–. La creaste, le pusiste un nombre y la proteges, eso hacen las madres... creo... –murmuró la última palabra, en su mente algo le hacía dudar de la última parte.

Zisel se llevó las manos a la cara con los ojos brillantes intentando contenerse y no saltar sobre él para abrazarlo. –Por fin alguien que lo entiende –dijo, enjugándose los ojos como si se le hubiesen escapado unas lágrimas. 

–Estarás contenta, Zi, hemos encontrado alguien que entiende tu extraña relación con esa moto –dijo negando con la cabeza. 

–Él se ha ganado el derecho a montar en Ruan conmigo –le dijo a Rainer sacando la lengua. 

El chico se llevó la mano al pecho y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. –Oh, mi adorada princesa, no puedo permitir que otro chico se agarre a tu delicada cintura y pegue su pecho a tu espalda sin haberlo probado yo primero. ¡No puedo permitirlo! 

–No sé si me gusta montar en moto –murmuró el ángel arrugando la nariz ante la descripción del otro–. Yo no necesito ir en moto ¡tengo mis alas! –dijo contento moviéndolas un poco.

Rainer se puso de pie de nuevo. –Ah... la juventud... –suspiró–. Cuando pruebes lo que es tocar esta suave piel con tus propias manos –pasó una mano por lo largo del brazo de Zisel acariciándolo–, desearás no tener alas para que te tenga que llevar siempre. Te lo dice un experto –dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

Kirian sonrió, el pelirrojo parecía un sabio cuando hablaba, un sabio muy feliz.

–Ya toqué antes su mano y me gustan mis alas –dijo con convicción.

–Tienes mucho que aprender, jovencito... suerte que tienes el mejor maestro del mundo –afirmó– ¡Uh! ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho que ya estaba el desayuno? –dijo mientras iba a la cocina cantando–: Bizcooochos, bizcooochos... 

–Ignóralo, es un pervertido sin remedio –comentó Zisel riendo un poco. 

Kirian se encogió de hombros. –Es alegre, me gusta eso y el pelo rojo.

Sif apareció en el marco de la puerta.

–Tú, jovencito, ven a desayunar –ordenó. Kirian abrió la boca para recordarle que no tenía hambre–. Como tu médico si te digo que tienes que comer lo haces, vamos, sin rechistar. –Kirian pensó que esa mujer realmente imponía y se contuvo de retraerse, tomó aire cogiendo fuerzas y caminó hasta donde ella estaba, manteniendo un brazo de distancia–. Estás demasiado delgado –murmuró Sif yendo hacia los fuegos de la cocina y llenando una gran taza con chocolate que dejó frente a un asiento en la mesa. 

El ángel miró la silla donde se suponía que debía sentarse y la distancia de ésta con la pared, aquella estancia era demasiado estrecha para que él cupiese a no ser que estirase sus alas a los lados tras las sillas de Rainer y Rolf, por lo que se quedó en el marco de la puerta sin decidirse a qué hacer.

–Pues yo creo que está perfecto –dijo Rainer, que estaba degustando un gran trozo de bizcocho. 

–Tita Sif, el angelito no cabe en ese sitio –comentó Guri mirando el hueco. 

–Oh... lo siento, cariño, no me había dado cuenta. 

–Yo... puedo estirar las alas a los lados... si no os incomoda –dijo sin mirar a nadie un poco avergonzado.

–Por mí no hay problema –contestó Rainer. 

–A mí me gustan las alas del angelito –añadió Guri. 

–Deberíamos seguir buscando tu nombre pronto, sino te quedarás para siempre con angelito –determinó Rolf, mirándolo un tanto divertido indicándole que se sentara. 

Kirian avanzó con pasos lentos cuidando de no dar a nadie ni tirar nada, retiró la silla tanto como era posible, se puso de pie sobre ella para pasar una de las alas al lado contrario y se sentó un poco inclinado y con las alas estiradas a los lados acercó la silla. Todos se le quedaron mirando unos segundos al ver todo el espectáculo que había montado para poder sentarse, pero él no acusó el asombro, en su lugar cogió la taza como había visto hacer a Guri antes de entrar y bebió.

–Esto sabe delicioso –comentó relamiéndose–. Gracias.

–¿Cómo estáis buscando su nombre, Rolf? –preguntó Sif, recogiendo algunos platos. 

–El chico tiene algunos tatuajes y cosas así, pensamos que podría ser alguno su nombre, pero aún no hemos dado con él, es posible que esté equivocado. 

–Yo vi que tenía uno en la espalda cuando lo estuve curando –comentó, siguiendo su trabajo. 

Kirian giró la cabeza al instante intentando ver, pero cuando vio que si seguía girándose daría a Rainer desistió cabizbajo un segundo. Dio un corto sorbo a su bebida cavilando, llegando a la conclusión que tendría que confiar, no había modo de que lo viese aunque pudiera girarse. Levantó una mano y apartó su cabello dejándolo caer sobre sus piernas, invitando a que alguien mirase.

–Deberías quitarte la camiseta–le indicó el mayor.

–Deberías ir sin camiseta continuamente –añadió Rainer sonriendo de lado–. Te tengo que hacer una descripción detallada, Zi. 

El ángel se sonrojó un poco, no se sentía bien desprenderse de su ropa, le tenía aprecio, pero lo hizo.

–Está escrito con las mismas runas que el de tu tobillo y tu pendiente –dijo Rolf resoplando–. Quizá podamos sacar una foto para que lo veas. ¿Tenéis un móvil cerca? –Sif le pasó el suyo.

–Está bien –aceptó el ángel, soltando un suspiro al pensar en levantarse con lo que le había costado acomodarse.

Repitió el proceso de sentarse a la inversa, se quitó la camiseta en la que se formaron dos rajas que no parecían haber estado ahí antes desde el agujero por el que salían sus alas. Viendo que tal y como estaba Rolf no podría ponerse a su espalda, muy reticente movió la silla a un lado consiguiendo el espacio necesario para agacharse poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

Rolf sacó la foto, pero se quedó mirando extrañado la pantalla del móvil. –Debe estar roto, sólo sale el suelo, es extraño. Luego mandaré a los gemelos que lo revisen. Puede que con un espejo...

–El de mi habitación es grande, como ya lo habéis llevado allí no creo que haya problema –dijo Zisel, mirando a su hermano de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada. 

–¿Era tu habitación? Tienes una cama muy cómoda –dijo sonriente, poniéndose de pie y saliendo rumbo al dormitorio, si había una oportunidad de saber algo más de sí mismo no quería esperar más.

–Gracias, puedes usarla cuando quieras –dijo sonriendo ante la mirada aprobatoria de Rainer que asentía con la cabeza. 

Cuando Rolf y Zisel llegaron a la habitación de esta última lo encontraron murmurando algo mientras se miraba de espaldas al gran espejo del armario.

–...el nacido en oscuridad... –detuvo su murmullo leyendo la frase primero en su idioma natal y cambiando casi sin darse cuenta al que hablaban los habitantes de la casa, y leyó como por alguna razón pensaba que era el idioma indicado–. Kirian... –asintió conforme con cómo sonaba–. Kirian... ¿Por eso estoy más cómodo en la oscuridad? –preguntó, cuando los vio por el espejo a sus lados, volviendo a poner el pantalón en su sitio que había tenido que bajar hasta el final del coxis para poder ver todo el tatuaje.

–Kirian... me gusta ese nombre –dijo Zisel–. Puede que sea por eso –añadió confirmando lo del extraño significado. 

Kirian se puso la camiseta y siguiendo un impulso se subió una pernera del pantalón y luego la otra, pensando que podría encontrar más información por ahí.

–Creo que no tengo más –dijo un poco desilusionado ante la falta de más información, pero se animó pensando que al menos ahora tenía nombre.

–Bien, ya sabemos algo más. Voy a ayudar a recoger a Sif, parece que Valdis está muy cansada, aún no ha despertado. Guri se alegrará de no tener clases. ¿Entrenarás con ella luego?

–Supongo que sí –dijo Zisel, dejándose caer en la cama. 

–Bien, luego le digo que venga –y dicho eso salió de la habitación, poco después regresó con expresión fastidiada–. Tú, tienes que terminar de desayunar, órdenes de tu médico dice.

Kirian se despidió con un gesto de la mano y siguió al otro a la cocina.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mekare: Al menos ya no se quedará con angelito. XD ¿A que Guri es amor? Y Rainer ¡es la leche! Aunque ya lo conoceréis mejor… más a fondo, si... :P


	4. Capítulo 4

Era media tarde cuando un revuelo llegó por el pasillo, Kirian estaba leyendo un libro, le habían dado permiso, y a su lado estaba Guri leyendo un cuento sílaba a sílaba a Zisel, quien escuchaba pacientemente.

–¡Te digo que el móvil está bien! –dijo una jovial voz femenina.

–Si la tecnología no falla... –dijo una voz masculina, pero parecida en cierto modo a la anterior.

–... es culpa de algo de fuera –completó la otra voz.

–Pero le hice una foto y sólo salió el suelo –replicó la voz de Rolf.

–No existe ningún Kirian...

–Es un nombre irlandés en desuso desde hace miles de años.

–Tal vez sea un espía –dijeron ambos.

–No tiene memoria –alegó Rolf, no quería pensar en que había dejado entrar a un espía tan fácilmente en su casa, más sabiendo lo que Guri había dicho.

–Mintió.

–Sería una fachada.

–Truco básico de espía –concluyeron las dos voces.

–Sunne, Sindri... creo que porque fallen vuestros aparatos no tenéis que montar una película –le dijo Zisel desde el sofá, deteniendo la lectura de Guri cuando los dos mellizos entraron en la sala de estar–. No creo que Kirian esté contento con su pérdida de memoria, así que dudo que sea una fachada. 

Kirian que se había tensado ante las voces desconocidas, dejó el libro y se levantó bajando por el brazo del sofá donde estaba cogiendo el gusto de sentarse cuando llegaron a la puerta. Reaccionó ante la nueva mujer rubia cuando la vio, pero se le pasó rápido por el desconcierto, había una réplica en chico aunque la primera tenía los ojos verdes y él rojos además de ser unos centímetros más alto, casi metro setenta. Ambos eran delgados y tenían el pelo idéntico, rubio y liso, ella recogido en dos coletas largas y él lo llevaba corto. Pestañeó, pero en efecto eso era lo que veía.

–Sois iguales –no pudo evitar decir en voz baja, sabía lo que eran los gemelos, pero si lo había visto alguna vez no lo recordaba y desde luego verlo y saberlo no era lo mismo.

–Bueno... –dijeron ambos a la vez– quizá podamos hacer más pruebas. 

–Sólo no lo asustéis –les pidió ella. 

–¿Qué pruebas? –preguntó receloso, y asimilando todo lo que había escuchado habiendo superado la sorpresa del primer momento se defendió–: No soy un espía, ni he mentido ni esas cosas de las que me acusáis, me di un golpe en la cabeza, tenía una herida incluso, ¿a que sí? –dijo buscando ayuda en los ojos de Rolf.

–El chico tiene razón, no deberíais decir esas cosas sin pensar –les dijo a los gemelos, que bajaron la cabeza un tanto avergonzados. 

–El tito Kirian no es malo –dijo Guri, uniéndose a la conversación y acercándose a él para darle un abrazo. 

Kirian se lo permitió, sólo a ella, y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

–Me gustaría poder acordarme de todo, saber quién soy, porqué tengo estas alas que al parecer nadie más tiene, si tengo un hogar, amigos o una familia, pero tengo la mente vacía, es frustrante... –se detuvo cuando su voz tembló un poco hasta que pudo seguir–. Pero si algo sé es que habría que ser muy tonto para abrirse la cabeza sólo para fingir amnesia, y no creo serlo. Antes leí un cuento en el que sólo necesitaban un chichón... –razonó.

Zisel sonrió tristemente ante las palabras del chico. Ella no tenía una vida perfecta, pero sabía quién era y tenía una familia enorme que la apoyaba. Quiso abrazarlo como estaba haciendo Guri, pero sabía que por alguna razón no estaba cómodo con eso. Así que trató de desviar el tema. 

–Vosotros –dijo refiriéndose a los gemelos–. ¿Habéis recogido vuestro cuarto? Más os vale que lo tengáis limpio para cuando Valdis regrese. –Ante eso los dos salieron disparados con cara de susto–. Kirian –llamó al chico que seguía abrazado a Guri–, no... no estás solo –dijo, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban, siempre le resultaba embarazoso ser amable con la gente que apenas conocía. 

El ángel sonrió radiante. –Gracias, Zisel. ¿Quieres que te lea el cuento del chichón? La verdad es que era muy gracioso. ¿O ya lo leíste? –preguntó mirando a Guri.

–Ese ya me lo sé, me sé todos los cuentos porque hace mucho que la tita Astrid y el tito Ayrton no vienen y son los únicos que me pueden traer cuentos. Cuando los titos Zisel, Rainer y Valdis salen no tienen tiempo para comprar y siempre vienen malitos así que no pueden salir en unos días –dijo la niña–, pero puedes leerlo, me gusta ese cuento. 

Kirian se quedó pensativo un momento, tanto que la niña dejó de abrazarle y se quedó mirándole expectante.

–¿Y si yo... te cuento uno nuevo?

–¡Wow! ¿Sabes contar cuentos? Nadie sabe contar cuentos. Quiero un cuento del tito Kirian –y volvió a abrazarlo contenta. 

El chico sonrió. –Voy a intentarlo, tú me dices si lo hago bien, ¿vale? Así me enseñas, ¿qué te parece?

–¡Vale! Y si nos sale bien la tita Zi le puede poner música, como hace con los cuentos que leo. 

Condujo a la niña de vuelta al sofá y él se acomodó en el apoyabrazos.

–Hum... ¿te gustan los tigres y las focas?

Guri asintió enérgicamente esperando a que comenzara. 

–Había una vez un pequeño tigre que viajaba con un circo. 

–¿Y cómo se llamaba el tigre?

–¿Qué te parece... Fluffy? –La niña asintió conforme–. Fluffy iba en un barco recorriendo el mundo cuando un día el barco chocó contra un trozo muuuy grande de hielo y se rompió. Las personas que iban con él corrieron para salvar su vida en botes, pero no pudieron llevar al tigre con ellos. 

>>Llevaba un par de días flotando en su jaula sin poder salir, y tenía frío y hambre, ya pensaba que no volvería a jugar con sus amigos en el circo cuando un ser que nunca había visto sacó la cabeza del agua. 

>>“¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué estás ahí dentro?” preguntó la foca –relató Kirian poniendo una voz más aguda cambiando después a una más aniñada–.

>>“Soy Fluffy, el tigre. Iba con unos amigos en un barco, pero chocamos y se hundió, y no sé cómo salir. ¿Qué eres tú?” 

>>“Soy Speedy, la foca, me llaman así porque soy muy rápida nadando” y dicho esto se zambulló y nadó muy muy rápido alrededor de la jaula para demostrárselo. “¿Tú sabes nadar?”

>>Fluffy negó con la cabeza y entonces a Speedy se le ocurrió una gran idea. Ataría unas algas a la jaula y lo llevaría a tierra, seguro que allí los señores pingüinos les podían ayudar a abrirla. Speedy tiró muy muy fuerte de la jaula, con Fluffy dándole ánimos todo el tiempo y remando un poco sacando sus patas por los barrotes y así consiguieron llegar al Reino de los Pingüinos, donde el jefe de los pingüinos abrió la jaula con su pico y a partir de entonces Fluffy y Speedy fueron amigos para siempre. ¡Fin!

–¿Y Fluffy y Speedy vivieron con los pingüinos? –preguntó curiosa. 

–Hum... Sí, aunque los amigos del circo de Fluffy volvieron y se fueron a jugar con ellos un tiempo. ¿Eso sería más divertido, no crees? Aunque también habría amigas focas de Speedy.

–Me gusta tu cuento. Y a la Tita Zi también, por eso sonríe –esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que la aludida no se enterase–. Sobre todo cuando los amigos vuelven, ella quiere que su amigo vuelva, aunque no lo dice –añadió suspicaz. 

–Guri, deberías darte un baño antes de cenar –le ordenó Zisel tras escuchar lo que la niña había dicho. 

–Siii... ¿Luego me contarás otro? –le preguntó al chico. 

–Claro –aceptó, aunque no sabía qué se inventaría, el que acababa de contar le había salido de chiripa.

***

Kirian cerró el libro y se quedó mirando la estantería, concretamente la inexplorada balda superior. Era bien entrada la noche y ya había terminado con los libros que había a su alcance, caviló si faltaría mucho para que alguno de los habitantes de la casa se despertase y tras observar un reloj calculó que faltarían unas cinco horas, tiempo de sobra para morir de aburrimiento. Sif le había dicho que no se durmiese muy tarde, que aún necesitaba descansar, pero él no sentía la necesidad de dormir como ellos, tampoco la de comer, aunque al parecer a Zisel le pasaba lo mismo, ni de ir al baño a cada rato, de hecho no había puesto un pie ahí desde un par de horas después de que Sif le hiciese desayunar y se había sentido como algo totalmente ajeno a él el tener que hacerlo.

Esos libros parecían ser su salvación, pero no podía alzar el vuelo para alcanzarlos, intuía que causaría una catástrofe y a lo largo del día había decidido que no le gustaban las sillas, había sido un suplicio sentarse en el desayuno, menos mal que se había librado de tener que comer en las siguientes comidas. Suspirando miró la calle a través de la ventana, era tentador salir y volar, a lo largo del día la necesidad de estirar las alas, sentir el aire contra su cara se había ido haciendo más patente, pero no podía simplemente salir, podrían sospechar de él como esos gemelos y echarle.

Miró el sofá bajo sus pies y en ese instante decidió que prefería torturar sillas que dormir. Dejó el libro que tenía en su regazo en su lugar y fue a buscar una silla en la cocina en la que subirse para bajar los libros inalcanzables. Formó una montaña en la mesa de café y comenzó a empaparse con el conocimiento de sus páginas.

***

Como de costumbre, se levantó mucho antes de que el despertador sonase, le gustaba moverse por la casa cuando estaba a oscuras y en total silencio. Si no fuera porque Sif insistía, viviría de noche y dormiría de día, como hacían los tigres de verdad. Al igual que todos los días, tomó una larga ducha y después se vistió con unos pantalones largos negros y un top negro y salió hacia el salón buscando a su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento.

La noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión de que no era sano para él estar todo el día en el sofá y que seguramente desearía poder estar en un sitio donde estirar las alas, nunca mejor dicho. Cuando llegó se paró en el marco de la puerta. 

–¿Te apetece mover ese cuerpo serrano un rato? –le preguntó sin molestarse en saludar. 

Kirian levantó la cabeza del tercer libro que acababa de empezar y se quedó pensativo un momento, se había leído todo un diccionario y ahora sabía muchas más palabras, pero no asociaba ese adjetivo con una persona, sino con algo de un cerdo o una sierra.

–Eh... sí... moverme de aquí suena bien –dijo aún dudoso, pero prefiriendo centrarse en el resto de la frase–. Pero Rolf no quería que andase por ahí.

–No le hagas caso a ese cascarrabias, le van a salir canas por preocuparse tanto. Además, no es como si te fuera a dejar escapar –añadió sonriendo de lado y haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera. 

Kirian dudó un segundo, pero realmente agradecería moverse un poco a falta de poder salir a volar, y la siguió en silencio.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos que casi formaban un pequeño laberinto hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta de madera. La abrió dejando pasar al chico primero para cerrarla tras ella. La habitación era más grande que el salón, una pared estaba cubierta por un gran espejo con una barra que Valdis usaba para enseñarle ballet a Guri. El suelo era de madera como el resto de la casa y en las esquinas había algunos sacos de boxeo, varios palos de madera y varias espadas. 

–Esta es la sala de entrenamiento, creo que podrás estirarte bastante –le explicó, acercándose a unos pequeños altavoces a los cuales conectó su ipod para que empezara a sonar su lista de canciones de _Linkin Park_ .

Kirian se encogió un poco ante lo que para él fue un ruido estridente, pero intentó ignorarlo, en su lugar observó todo lo que le rodeaba llegando a la conclusión de que todo estaba bastante sujeto como para que pudiese mover sus alas un poco sin ocasionar un desastre.

–Sujeta esa cosa –pidió refiriéndose al reproductor de música, mientras estiraba sus alas.

Cuando Zisel lo hizo, le dio la espalda y dio dos largas y fuertes batidas con sus alas elevándose unos centímetros y provocando un viento que hizo que el pelo de ambos se agitase en todas direcciones. Se mantuvo por casi un minuto a esa altura agitando sus alas y paró, no quería emocionarse demasiado con la posibilidad, no sabía cuándo podría salir y tampoco quería poner a prueba los amarres de las armas.

–Algo es algo –murmuró, girándose a un lado y cogiendo del suelo una pluma negra que se había desprendido y haciéndola girar entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

–Wow... eso ha sido... impresionante –dijo la chica aún asombrada por la ráfaga de viento que había sentido hacía unos instantes y la extensión de las alas–. ¿Has conseguido elevarte? –le preguntó curiosa, no podía estar del todo segura por su visión borrosa, aunque juraría que había sido así. 

–Sí, claro, es lo que pasa cuando las muevo así. Es para lo que sirven.

Zisel se levantó y se acercó a los palos de madera con el ceño un tanto fruncido. –Las gallinas y las avestruces también tenían alas y no podían volar por mucho que las agitasen –contestó un tanto seca. 

–No tendrían la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo o sus alas no serían lo suficiente grandes para que pudiesen con su cuerpo... o a lo mejor no les gustaba volar, ¿las avestruces no son esas que meten la cabeza en la tierra? Seguro que eran felices ahí.

–Desgraciadamente, no puedo saber si tus alas son fuertes, solo sé que son grandes, por eso mi pregunta era lógica, no entiendo porque te pareció raro que preguntase –murmuró analizando los pesos de los palos para decidirse por dos y lanzarle uno a Kirian–. Vamos a ver cómo peleas. 

–¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo? Sonabas molesta, ¿te enfadé? –inquirió, mientras inconscientemente movía el palo en su mano calibrando su peso y balance.

Zisel suspiró resignada, era imposible enfadarse con él, era tan inocente... necesitaba lecciones con Rainer pronto. 

–No te preocupes, no has hecho nada –respondió estirando un poco sus músculos–. Sólo vamos a entrenar un rato, sin hacernos daño, ¿entiendes? –añadió, posicionándose lista para realizar el primer movimiento. 

Kirian imitó su posición, en su mente esa añorada jian que no sabía si era real. Zisel lanzó la primera estocada y él la paró por instinto, como las siguientes.

Sintiendo cómo la respiración comenzaba a agitarse, Zisel paró unos segundos manteniendo la posición de ataque. –Eres bastante bueno defendiendo, veamos cómo atacas y luego trata de desarmarme.

El chico no tardó en obedecer como si lo llevase haciendo toda la vida. Ella paró los ataques con bastante facilidad al principio, pero la rapidez de estos iba en aumento y el baile que había llevado hasta ese momento falló provocando que cayese al suelo y el palo saliese disparado de sus manos. Lo miró sorprendida unos instantes antes de empezar a reír en el suelo. 

Kirian hizo girar el palo en su mano y se apoyó en él, la otra mano la estiró para ayudarla a levantarse. No sabía porqué en ese momento no le importaba ese toque, pero sentía que era lo correcto.

–¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó sin comprenderla, pero sonriendo contagiado.

Ella aceptó la mano levantándose de un pequeño salto. –Hacía tiempo que nadie me derribaba en un combate, mucho tiempo... había olvidado lo divertido que era tener un buen contrincante –dijo sonriendo con nostalgia. 

–Me alegro. Sienta bien estirarse un poco, gracias. En realidad no sé de dónde ha salido cada movimiento, es extraño, pero podría ser un espadachín, ¿no crees? –la miró unos segundos hasta que se decidió a contárselo–. Hay una cosa que recuerdo, aunque no sé si es real porque si lo fuese y tanto lo extraño no creo que lo hubiese dejado por ahí... es un jian, se siente como si fuese parte de mí, ¿es raro, no?

Ella meditó unos segundos antes de responder. –No creo que sea tan extraño. Desde que tenía tres años siempre he llevado conmigo mi katana, bueno, por lo menos siempre he sabido dónde estaba y es la única que he usado, supongo que me sentiría extraña si no supiera de ella. Puede que Rolf tenga tu arma y no te lo haya dicho por la seguridad de lo demás. Intentaré preguntarle, pero será mejor que no menciones nada hasta que te diga algo, ¿vale?

–Muchas gracias, Zisel –dijo con una cálida sonrisa–. Entonces... ¿querrías la revancha?

–Está vez no me pillarás desprevenida –le retó cogiendo de nuevo el palo, pero en ese instante unos gritos provenientes del pasillo la hicieron tensarse–. Mierda, se ha despertado –dijo sin poder moverse del sitio. 

–¿Quién se ha despertado? –preguntó, poniéndose en guardia a su lado al verla alterarse.

–Nuestra diosa de la muerte... –un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral antes de decir el nombre–: Valdis. 

–¡Zisel! –Con sólo escuchar el tono empleado a la hora de pronunciar su nombre supo que la bronca iba a ser gorda–. ¡¿Te crees que vives tú sola y que puedes hacer lo que te dé la real gana?! –una mujer irrumpió en la habitación con cara de muy pocos amigos. 

Kirian reaccionó como la primera vez que había visto a Zisel, con la diferencia que esta vez sus alas estiradas ocultaron a la joven como si estuviese protegiéndola y su mano derecha se aferraba al palo que apuntaba hacia la mujer morena.

La mujer se quedó totalmente quieta en la entrada un tanto asustada, pero su expresión cambió rápido a una de ira. 

–¡Tú, niño, déjate de tonterías y deja que vea a esa desobediente sin remedio! –le gritó a Kirian, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. 

El ángel emitió de nuevo un sonido parecido a un siseo felino por su boca entreabierta que mostraba los afilados colmillos en advertencia y dio un paso al frente. Energía negra comenzó a arremolinarse en su mano izquierda, pero antes de que pudiese juntarse y hacerse visible para el resto Zisel se colocó delante suya mirándolo a los ojos. 

–Tranquilo, Kirian, aunque no lo parezca es de los nuestros, es una amiga. ¿Verdad, tita Valdis? –preguntó imitando a Guri–. Tranquilízate, por favor –le pidió a modo de súplica. 

Kirian cerró los ojos y apretó los puños intentando controlar sus impulsos, razonando que si estaba allí y después de todo Zisel la conocía no sería mala, aunque le seguía pareciendo un peligro ante el que no pensaba bajar la guardia. Soltó... más bien arrojó el palo y agitó las alas una vez para intentar destensarse enviando una corta ráfaga de viento. Dio un par de pasos atrás y se cruzó de brazos con la vista fija en esa tal Valdis.

Zisel soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, al igual que la mujer que estaba detrás suya. –Gracias –murmuró, y en un acto reflejo estiro el brazo para acariciar la mejilla del chico ligeramente antes de volverse para quedar frente a Valdis. 

–¿Qué no he hecho ahora, Valdis? –cuestionó con la vista baja. 

–¡Has dejado todo el baño lleno de tu ropa! ¿Te parece poco? Además tu cuarto está hecho un desastre, parece una leonera...

–No me compares con esos animales, Val... –protestó bufando– y pensaba recogerlo después de entrenar. 

–¡Eres incorregible! Más te vale que esté todo en perfectas condiciones esta tarde –y dicho eso salió murmurando unas cuantas quejas más que no había dicho debido a la reacción sorpresiva del nuevo intruso. 

Zisel se relajó cuando se fue, más por Kirian que por ella, no quería que el chico tuviese problemas con Rolf. 

–Parece que la has impresionado... –susurró riendo en voz baja. 

–No me gusta nada –declaró aún enfadado–. ¿Y por qué grita tanto? Es peor que tu... música. 

–¿Acabas de insinuar que Linkin Park es horrible? –preguntó volviéndose hacia él de nuevo. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza. –La palabra es estridente –la corrigió gentilmente.

–Querido... necesitas unas clases de buena música –dijo Zisel–, necesitas aprender tantas cosas, tengo que hablar con Rainer para empezar la instrucción pronto –comentó más para sí misma. 

–¿Para qué quiero aprender música? No siento la necesidad de tocar ningún instrumento, no creo que haya tocado uno antes... –meditó, forzando su mente vacía sin obtener ahí una respuesta.

–No es necesario tocar un instrumento para saber de música –le dijo–. Además, la música es una manera de disfrutar de la vida; es casi imprescindible. 

–Si tú lo dices... –dijo sin querer entrar más en el tema. Él sabía que la música no era tan buena como decía, cantar era malo, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero era así, y eso era música por lo que no, la música no podía ser divertida y mucho menos imprescindible.

–Es un hecho, te lo demostraré, ya verás. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche te enseño alguna canción? Así no te acabarás todos los libros de la casa en dos días –comentó sonriendo con un toque de sarcasmo. 

Kirian se encogió de hombros. –Me gusta leer así puedo saber algo y tengo mucho sitio aquí –dijo señalándose la cabeza.

Zisel negó con la cabeza. –No todo se aprende en los libros, Kirian. Por ejemplo, me pareció que está mañana no entendías algo de lo que te dije, ¿verdad? –preguntó refiriéndose a la pregunta que los había llevado a ese lugar. 

–Tal vez –aceptó reticente, por si era alguna treta para convencerle con aquello de la música.

Ella esperó unos segundos a que dijese algo más, pero al ver que no tenía intención añadió: –¿Y bien? ¿Qué era? Si no entiendes algo lo mejor es que preguntes, así irás conociendo más cosas –le dijo con cariño.

Kirian tenía que reconocer que ese razonamiento tenía su punto, se mordió el labio, seguía sintiendo que se metía en alguna trampa, pero quería saber.

–Es que serrano es un adjetivo que se aplica a algo relativo a una sierra o a un producto del cerdo, no es algo para el cuerpo de alguien –se explicó finalmente. 

–Serrano también se puede referir a algo sano o hermoso, como cuerpo serrano –explicó recordando algo que había leído al respecto en internet; esa era la manera más sencilla de explicárselo a Kirian. 

–No ponía nada de eso en el diccionario –se excusó en voz baja.

–A veces hay que actualizar los diccionarios, no te preocupes. De todas formas esta vez a resultado que sí tenía definición, pero la gente acostumbra a usar frases hechas que no significan exactamente lo que dicen –meditó unos segundos antes de añadir–. Y... Rainer dijo que tenías un cuerpo serrano en todo el sentido de la palabra. 

–Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa de pura inocencia–. Le diré que tiene un pelo serrano la próxima vez.

–Esto... no creo que eso se aplique al pelo... –murmuró la chica. 

–Pero tú dijiste que serrano era hermoso o sano, y creo que el pelo rojo es bonito –replicó alcanzando a oír sus palabras.

–Pero es más para todo el conjunto, para la persona en sí... –trató de explicarse poniéndose nerviosa– no pega un pelo serrano o unas manos serranas o un culo serrano... 

–Vale... ya entendí. Entonces no le diré nada –dijo un poco deprimido.

–¿Por qué no le dices simplemente que te gusta su pelo, que te parece bonito? Seguro que le gusta escucharlo –lo animó ella–, las personas agradecen que les digas las cosas buenas que piensas de ellas. 

–Entonces se lo diré, ¿crees que tardará mucho en levantarse? –dijo con su buen humor renovado.

–Es posible que esté desayunando ya, su estómago no le habrá dejado dormir mucho más –se acercó a recoger su ipod apagando la “estridente” música y le indicó a Kirian que salieran a buscarlo. 

–¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido meter a ese... lo que sea en casa? Es un peligro, ¡ha estado a punto de atacarme! –escucharon la voz de Valdis al acercarse a la cocina.

–Es uno como nosotros... –comenzó a argumentar Rolf.

–Tonterías, Valdis, sólo está desorientado y seguro que has entrado gritando como siempre –intervino Sif.

–Ya le he visto antes reaccionar así, pero se está controlando y lo estoy vigilando –se excusó Rolf recordando cuando Zisel había llegado de la misión.

–¿Que lo estás vigilando? ¡Ha estado a punto de matarme! Si esa desobediente que tienes como hermana no hubiera hecho algo por detenerlo a saber cómo estaría en estos momentos... seguramente despedazada. ¡Despedazada! –volvió a gruñir Valdis. 

Kirian se había quedado congelado a un paso de la puerta de la cocina, él sólo había querido proteger a Zisel, la había visto aterrorizada ante la llegada de esa mujer gritona y... no pensó que fuese parte de esa familia, y ahora por eso quizás se quedaría solo, más solo.

Zisel entró en la cocina tras haber escuchado los gritos de la mujer. –No exageres, Valdis, como ha dicho Sif la culpa es tuya por ir gritando e intimidando a la gente –se volvió hacía Rolf–. No ha pasado nada, Rolf. 

–¿Trató de atacar a Valdis sí o no? –preguntó serio, tratando de averiguar cuánto estaba Valdis exagerando.

La chica se removió incómoda y bajó la vista al suelo. –Estábamos entrenando y... ella llegó de repente. Creo... creo que sólo trataba de defenderme. 

–¿En qué estabas pensando para llevarlo a la sala de entrenamiento de todos los sitios? –preguntó Rolf preocupado porque lo hubiese llevado al lugar de la casa donde guardaban todas las armas, pero no la dejó contestar–. No nos podemos fiar. Él es potencialmente peligroso y no sabemos de qué lado estará cuando recupere la memoria, Zisel.

Kirian se alejó más de la puerta al escuchar las palabras de Rolf hasta que dio con una pared y se envolvió con sus alas. Se sentía tan triste, lo iban a echar, había defraudado a Rolf, se había esforzado en portarse bien, pero al final lo había estropeado todo. Le picaban los ojos, no quería estar solo y aquellas personas era lo único que conocía y había comenzado a apreciarlas.

Zisel levantó de golpe la cabeza y miró a su hermano con una expresión furiosa. –¡Eres un hipócrita, Rolf! Tú lo metiste en casa sin pensar en quién podía ser o qué podía pasar, y ahora que ha demostrado que es de fiar, ¿te pones en plan paranoico? –Se acercó a él en dos pasos–. ¿Y qué chorrada es esa de potencialmente peligroso? Si esa loca no entrara a los sitios gritando como si la vida le fuera en ello estoy segura de que no hubiera pasado esto. Así que... ¿por qué no intentas controlar primero a los de tu propia casa y dejas a Kirian en paz? –se quedó callada con la respiración agitada. 

Rolf la miró impresionado por su firme defensa y rebelión, pero estaba equivocada en muchos aspectos y no iba a dejarlo así.

–No me insultes, Zisel, sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer, pero ya que te está importando tanto te lo explicaré. Ese chico lo recogí porque puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no dejaría que un chico se desangrase en la calle enfrente de mi casa y además si lo hubiese dejado ahí y hubiese muerto habría atraído la atención ¡aunque cuando lo recogí no tenía esas alas! –le hizo saber Rolf–. Y es peligroso, ¿cuánta gente conoces que vaya por ahí con botas de combate y una espada si no es para utilizarla? Es un guerrero entrenado, ¿lo has comprobado esta mañana, verdad? Además es algo parecido a nosotros, pero obviamente lo han alterado más y sabes tan bien como yo que eso lo más probable es que lo haga inestable. Así que me preocuparé por qué hace Kirian y permitir que sigan en paz los de mi propia casa, ¿ha quedado claro?

El ángel sintió las palabras de Rolf como dagas, pero ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si era inestable y les atacaba? No podía permitir eso. Se frotó los ojos que seguían extrañamente picando y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina.

–Dame mis cosas y me iré... esta noche –dijo, tras pensarlo un segundo observando la luz que entraba por una ventana–. Si puedo ocultar mis alas no lo recuerdo y supongo que no estaría bien que me viesen... No quiero dañaros –susurró la última frase mirando al suelo y cuando la vista se le emborronó se frotó los ojos sorprendiéndose al encontrar lo que sabía que se llamaban lágrimas, tras la impresión del primer momento se esforzó en borrarlas e intentar contenerlas, aquello no lo sentía natural.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mekare: Nooo. No puede ser, mi Kir se va a ese temible mundo de luz, animalico mío desmemorizao. ¿Qué va a ser de él? ¿Qué opináis? Tenéis una semana para morderos las uñas. ¡Oh! Y yo no tengo la culpa, Little Owl fue quien decidió cortar ahí el capítulo.  
> Little Owl: Ejem… me declaro culpable, pero era opción más interesante. Cosas de Slytherins.  
> Mekare: Cof cof y de persona malvada cof cof.  
> Little Owl:¬¬ 
> 
> ¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	5. Capítulo 5

Zisel miraba a Kirian y a Rolf alternativamente con los ojos como platos, sentía un nudo en el estómago y le temblaban las manos. –No... –la voz le salió más como un susurro sorprendiéndola, apretó los puños y centró la vista en Kirian–. No te puedes ir, no tienes dónde estar y no sabes nada de lo que hay ahí fuera. No te vas, no te voy a dejar –dijo seria, para después dirigirse a Rolf de nuevo–. Tienes razón, es un guerrero, uno muy bueno, por lo tanto, es normal que llevara la espada; pero no puedes decir que por eso es peligroso, tú, Rainer, Valdis y yo también llevamos armas cuando salimos –y al ver que él quería replicar añadió–: y no me vengas con que es diferente, porque no sabemos sus razones. Deja de comportarte como un idiota –se volvió sin darle tiempo a decir nada y se acercó al ángel con una sonrisa–. ¿Quieres que te deje libros nuevos? Tengo más en mi habitación. 

–Pero yo... –dudó de qué hacer ahora y se quedó mirando Rolf.

–Te quedarás por el momento –le dijo Rolf y dirigiéndose a Zisel advirtió–. No le hagas una visita a toda la casa y vigílalo –soltó un pesado suspiro y añadió–: Espero que tengas razón con él, Zisel.

–Yo nunca me equivoco, ya deberías saberlo, Rolf, no voy a cometer ese error de nuevo –comenzó a andar hacía la habitación –¿Vienes, Kirian? 

El chico sólo asintió y la siguió.

–¿Por qué confías en mí? –preguntó al llegar al dormitorio después de darle vueltas sin alcanzar a comprenderla. Él aún no confiaba del todo en ellos, ¿cómo ella podía hacerlo, más después de lo que había visto?

Zisel se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y lo miró sonriendo. –Esa pregunta es muy fácil –le dijo–. Porque hasta tú desconfías de ti mismo, y alguien que tenga malas intenciones se siente muy seguro de sí mismo y no le atormenta hacer daño a gente que no conoce. 

–Yo no sé nada de... nada, necesito aprender más cosas para entenderme y entender el resto de cosas, necesito clases como dijiste para aprender más rápido, ¿no?

–Sabes que no quieres hacernos daño...

–¡Pero antes casi lo hago! A esa... Valdis –protestó interrumpiéndola.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –cuestionó la chica, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. 

–Porque tú tenías miedo y dijiste que era ¡la diosa de la muerte! Claro, que ahora que lo pienso es el significado de su nombre... Pero también porque... yo... no sé porqué, pero las mujeres hacéis que me ponga en guardia –confesó un poco avergonzado por esa rareza en él.

–Ya me había dado cuenta de eso –confesó casi riendo, pero tratando de contenerse–. Seguro que tiene una explicación, pero ya te estás acostumbrando. De todas formas volviendo al tema de Valdis, que trataras de protegerme ante un supuesto peligro sólo demuestra que no eres malo; cualquiera que no conozca a Valdis la consideraría una amenaza. 

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo agradecido por decirle que no era malo, le ayudaba a creerlo él también–. ¿Y qué libros tienes? –pregunto de mejor humor mirando a su alrededor.

–Están en esa estantería –dijo señalando al mueble a la derecha de ella– y repartidos por la habitación, no soy muy ordenada que se diga. La mayoría son de música, pero tengo algunas novelas que te ayudarán a entender mejor las palabras de ese diccionario. 

Kirian la miró un segundo dudando de los libros al recordar lo que ella llamaba música y luego se acercó a la estantería para observar las novelas sin decidirse por cuál empezar.

–¿Cuál me recomiendas? –y advirtió–: De las novelas.

–No sé... _El cuento número trece_ o _La hija del alquimista_. Son entretenidos, bastante. Pero si has conseguido leerte un diccionario en una noche mejor llévate los dos. 

–Un diccionario y la enciclopedia de biología natural –aclaró, mientras cogía los libros que le había dicho.

–Chaval... eres un ratón de biblioteca –Rainer irrumpió en la habitación, el chico tenía el pelo lleno de pequeñas coletitas hechas con coleteros de animalitos. 

–Es que no duermo y sino me aburr... –empezó a explicar Kirian, pero al terminar de girarse y ver el adornado pelo rojo se detuvo pestañeando repetidamente impactado hasta que reaccionó recordando que tenía algo que decirle–. Me gusta tu pelo rojo porque es serr... bonito –recitó su frase con una sonrisa corrigiéndose en el último segundo, y luego preguntó–. ¿Por qué lo adornaste, no creías que ya estaba bonito?

–¡Oh! ¿Has oído eso, Zisel? ¡Me adora! –dijo secándose las lágrimas. 

–Sólo ha dicho que le gusta tu pelo –soltó un bufido–. ¿Has vuelto a dejar que Guri te peine? –preguntó. 

–Nuestra niña es una artista, ¿verdad, Kirian? –dejó escapar una risa y se sentó al lado de Zisel. 

El aludido se acercó y se detuvo a un par de pasos observando con detenimiento todos los animales en la cabeza del otro y luego asintió. 

–Son graciosos los animales, me gusta mucho el lobo se ve muy feliz –comentó casi riendo.

–Esa una representación exacta de mi –dijo orgulloso–. ¿Qué le estabas dejando para leer, preciosa? –le preguntó mirando los títulos de reojo–. ¿Esas novelas raras que te gusta leer? 

–No son raras, pero tu cerebro es muy pequeño para que puedas entenderlas, lobito –protestó tumbándose, con una expresión indignada. 

Kirian, curioso por el contenido de esos libros “raros”, se sentó en el lado contrario de la cama con las piernas cruzadas dejando que sus alas pudiesen caer hasta el suelo y abrió uno de ellos con el ceño fruncido.

Rainer cerró el libro que tenía el chico entre sus manos y se lo arrebató mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. 

–Deja la lectura aburrida para cuando estés solo –una traviesa sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de seguir hablando–, ahora vamos a empezar tus clases. 

Zisel rió por lo bajo.

–Pobre... –murmuró. 

–Tú a callar, enana. 

–¿Por qué te compadeces? Dijiste que tenía que empezar pronto –preguntó Kirian suspicaz.

–Me da un poco de pena que pierdas esa adorabilidad que desprendes –respondió sin contestar realmente a la pregunta. 

Aquello sólo consiguió que la mirase más confuso. –¿Soy adorable? ¿Por qué aprender cosas hace que pierdas otras?

Zisel iba a explicarlo cuando Rainer la interrumpió. 

–Eres demasiado adorable, los extremos no son buenos. Mira Zisel por ejemplo... está tan loca que no puede controlarse muchas veces –dijo, mirando a la chica esperando el golpe. 

–No creo que ella haya perdido la razón o haga cosas disparatadas, imprudentes y sin falta de juicio –dijo Kirian repasando la definición de la palabra en su cabeza.

–Eso es porque no la has visto conducir la moto –murmuró el otro–. De todas formas vamos a comenzar. ¿Te quedas de oyente, Zi? Siempre es bueno recordar las cosas –la chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. 

–Estás en mi habitación, claro que me quedo. ¡Y empieza de una vez!

–Siempre tan mandona... Bueno, Kirian, ¿qué sabes del sexo? –le preguntó con tono serio. 

–Pues... –se detuvo recordando todo lo que había leído en la enciclopedia la noche anterior–. Es el conjunto de órganos que sirven para la reproducción sexual de algunos animales y plantas, y hay formas de lo más curiosas en que los usan, por ejemplo, hay unos gusanos extraños que pueden penetrar en cualquier punto de la piel del otro ¡cópula traumática lo llaman!, a las plantas les puede llegar la semilla del sexo contrario por medio de otro bicho como una abeja y también hay animales que hacen un montón de cosas extrañas antes de reproducirse como los escorpiones ¡que bailan! ¿A que es increíble? Y los pavos reales...

–Vale, vale... veo que sabes mucha biología... –dijo negando un poco con la cabeza–. Ahora dime... ¿Qué sabes del sexo entre personas, de la atracción, de la lujuria, del placer? Todos esos conceptos están relacionados. 

–El sexo entre personas no era tan interesante –protestó–. Pero si dices que todas esas palabras están relacionadas... A ver...la lujuria es el vicio en el apetito desordenado por los placeres carnales, que al parecer es cuando las personas intentan reproducirse continuamente y creo que como todos los animales tienen una cosa llamadas hormonas que son unas cosas invisibles que ejercen una fuerza por la que dos cuerpo se atraen, bueno en este caso personas, y el placer... es una sensación agradable producida al realizar algo que te gusta o no hacer algo que te disgusta, así que supongo que se puede relacionar porque si alguien tiene el vicio de la lujuria será porque le gusta, aunque los vicios son malos, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué sería placentero? –preguntó a Rainer al no alcanzar a comprenderlo.

–¿Ha dicho que el sexo entre personas no es tan interesante? –preguntó Rainer con una expresión de total horror–. ¿Eso ha dicho, Zi? Dime que no es cierto. 

La chica que no podía parar de reír ante la expresión de su amigo, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. 

–Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, tendremos que empezar de cero y avanzar más lento de lo que me gustaría –ante esto último resopló frustrado–, pero no te preocupes, querido, acabaremos haciendo que lo comprendas. Aunque tal vez esa pregunta te la debería contestar alguien inexperto en esos temas para que lo comprendas bien, yo, que soy un total experto, me iría por las ramas y me adelantaría. Así que... ¿Zisel, puedes ser nuestra colaboradora hoy? 

–¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te odio? –dijo la chica. 

–Yo también te quiero, preciosa, pero no tenemos tiempo para confesiones de amor, tenemos que instruir a nuestro joven pupilo. 

Zisel suspiró rindiéndose y se centró en Kirian. –Veamos... ¿no entiendes por qué el sexo puede ser placentero, no?

Kirian negó con la cabeza. –Eso sí lo entiendo, habrá gente para la que sea satisfactorio reproducirse, supongo, lo que no entiendo es por qué si la lujuria es un vicio, por tanto, malo, se puede sentir placer en ello si el placer es bueno. No cuadra.

–Bien, lo primero que deberías saber es que las personas algunas veces, la mayoría diría yo, no tienen sexo en primera instancia por la necesidad de reproducirse, sino para sentir placer. Y no es sólo algunas personas, prácticamente todas lo encuentran satisfactorio. ¿Entiendes?

–Si además de reproducirse les gusta y hace sentir bien más que mejor –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Sí, pero lo que quiero decir es que hay quienes no lo hacen para reproducirse, no es como los demás animales, entre las personas es normal hacerlo y no reproducirse. 

–¡Oh! Había una cosa que no entendía para qué iba a servir para eso, lo leí ayer –chascó los dedos un par de veces intentando recordar la palabra que tenía en la punta de la lengua–. Preservativo, eso era.

–Exacto, un preservativo es para poder tener relaciones sexuales sin correr el riesgo de tener luego un bebé. Así se puede sentir placer solamente. Pero lo que me interesa es que entiendas el porqué hacen eso y que lo veas normal. 

–Sí, lo entiendo. Es como... si ya hubieses desayunado, pero Sif te pone otra taza de chocolate delante, no te hace falta, pero está rico así que te la bebes también.

–Sí... –murmuró, maldiciendo a Rainer por haberla obligado a explicar eso. Este por el contrario no paraba de reír ante el apuro en el que estaba envuelta–. Rainer, cállate –le dijo dándole una colleja. 

–Otra vez le estás pegando –comentó Kirian–. ¿Y ahora por qué si está feliz como el lobo de su pelo?

–Se estaba riendo de mí –contestó, casi inconscientemente mirando al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

–Lo que tienes que tener claro, angelito, es que la lujuria no tiene porqué ser mala –interrumpió el chico–. Los vicios llevados al extremos son nefastos, en eso te doy la razón, pero un poco de lujuria puede hacer las relaciones mucho más interesantes. Al fin y al cabo si sientes lujuria es porque te gusta lo que sientes, por lo tanto no es malo. 

–Vale, si es sólo un poco está bien... Te creeré –aceptó Kirian la explicación.

–Bien, parece que ya has comprendido conceptos clave. Ahora... ¿has sentido alguna vez algo de eso? Ya sabes, ¿te has sentido atraído por alguien, o has sentido excitación o algo así? –cuestionó mucho más interesado en esa parte de la lección. 

–No lo sé, no tengo memoria –contestó, pensando si él sufría lapsus de memoria: estaba seguro de que Rainer lo sabía.

–¿Y en el tiempo que llevas aquí? 

El ángel negó con la cabeza.

–Entiendo... una pena, pero creo que ya tengo datos suficientes para comenzar con las lecciones. Zisel, la próxima vez asegúrate de dejarle un libro más... interesante, ¿entiendes? 

–Como mandes, profe –dijo la chica, recordando libros que se ajustaran a las exigencias de Rainer. 

–Creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que te acostumbres al contacto. No puedo enseñarte todo lo demás si no estás acostumbrado a tocar y que te toquen. 

Kirian miró las manos propias y de los otros receloso. –¿Por qué es tan importante? Sé... que vosotros no sois malos, pero no creo que esté bien ir dejando que te toque cualquiera, podrían hacerte daño con sólo eso, hay un montón de venenos o podrían aprovecharse e intentar romperte algo. El dolor no me gusta, creía que estábamos hablando de cosas buenas como el placer.

Rainer iba a protestar su razonamiento, pero Zisel se adelantó. –Darse las manos como hicimos el otro día, darse un abrazo como hiciste con Guri, un beso, una caricia... esas son las cosas de las que está hablando Rainer. Esos pequeños toques, o simplemente estar sentados juntos hacen posible entender más el estado de ánimo de la otra persona o de demostrar lo que sientes por ella. Pero entiendo que tienes que confiar en la persona para hacerlo. 

–Guri es dulce y buena –dijo el ángel recordando lo reconfortante que se había sentido ese pequeño abrazo–. Está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? –preguntó a Rainer.

–Puedes sentarte entre nosotros primero –ambos hicieron un hueco entre ellos esperando que Kirian tomara la iniciativa. 

El ángel bajó de la cama y la rodeó hasta situarse entre ellos y arrodillarse sobre la cama sentándose sobre sus pies. Los miró a uno y a otro sintiéndolos demasiado cerca, movió sus alas un poco y suspiró controlando un poco el nerviosismo que le estaba asolando.

Rainer lo miraba sonriendo. –Ahora puedes tomarnos de las manos e intenta hacer lo que has visto hasta ahora, pero a tu ritmo. 

–Tú mandas, Kirian, tranquilo –le susurró Zisel extendiendo el brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. 

Kirian asintió y esbozó una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa a la chica. Estiró la mano derecha primero hacia ella, pensando que de tener que arriesgar ambas la derecha sería mejor para Zisel que ya la conocía. Su mano temblaba un poco en el camino hacia la otra, tocó apenas con las yemas de los dedos la palma y se detuvo unos segundos sintiendo la piel, expectante de que ocurriese algo. Cuando vio que en efecto era seguro, poco a poco fue dejando que el resto de su mano se situara sobre la otra y finalmente aseguró el suave agarre rodeando con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Zisel. Miró las manos unidas soltando el aire que no sabía había contenido y luego a los ojos de la chica con una sonrisa amistosa.

Se giró hacia Rainer y miró penetrantemente en sus ojos castaños, a él casi no lo conocía, ni lo había tocado antes, pero era profesor y lo estaba ayudando, así que al no ver nada que lo hiciese desconfiar estiró su mano izquierda, algo más temblorosa que la otra, hacia la de Rainer. Como con Zisel, primero rozó la palma con los dedos, sorprendiéndose al notarla diferente a la que ya tenía sujeta, quizás algo más áspera y desde luego más cálida. La novedad le dio un empujoncito para continuar hasta estar sujetando la mano más grande. Sonrió ante la diferencia y calor.

–Son diferentes –comentó–. La tuya es como un horno –dijo al pelirrojo sonriendo divertido.

–Eso es porque Zisel es más fría que un témpano –bromeó, y añadió en un susurro para que solo él lo oyera– y aún así es la que más contacto reclama, la han creado mimosa como un gato. 

La chica que no prestaba atención a las palabras de Rainer se atrevió a acariciar con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Kirian despacio sonriendo tímidamente. 

–Cuando estés cómodo puedes seguir –le indicó Rainer–, puedes subir por el brazo. 

Kirian imitó el movimiento de Zisel poco después con ambas manos acariciando el dorso de la mano y luego la muñeca. Tentadoramente estiró los dedos por el interior de los brazos, la suavidad y calidez que sentía era agradable por lo que, más confiado, subió hasta el interior del codo, se detuvo un tiempo en el pliegue así como el lado contrario menos suave analizando la razón del cambio. Después subió por el antebrazo, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro: el fino y liso de Zisel, y el grande y duro de Rainer sus músculos era mayores que los propios, hasta que llegó al borde de la manga de la camiseta negra y roja de Rainer. Se detuvo a la misma altura en el brazo de Zisel, dudoso, finalmente apoyó por completo la mano izquierda sobre el brazo en el punto en que sus dedos se habían detenido y ascendió con su mano derecha hasta el inicio de la curvatura del hombro donde se detuvo de igual forma. Se mantuvo un momento así y luego las apartó en un movimiento lento hasta dejarlas reposar sobre sus rodillas.

–Es agradable –dijo Zisel–, me gustan tus manos –repitió sonriendo. 

Rainer rió bajo. –A mí me hace cosquillas, siempre se me ha dado mejor tocar que ser tocado –dijo sonriendo de lado. La chica rió ante sus palabras y negó con la cabeza. 

–No le metas prisa, Rainer. –Miró al ángel sonriente–. ¿Qué tal, Kirian?

–Bien. Me gustó –admitió observando sus manos con las que estaba jugueteando.

–Podemos dejarlo y seguir otro día, si quieres. Lo has hecho bien –dijo ella, y Rainer asintió levemente un tanto desilusionado. 

Kirian se encogió de hombros ya que no le importaba seguir porque había comprobado que ellos no iban a dañarle y le gustaba el cosquilleo que subía por sus manos con el contacto, pero si lo sugería quizás era que ella se había cansado, seguramente tendría cosas mejores que hacer.

–Como prefieras, seguro que tenéis más cosas que hacer...

–Claro, Zisel tiene que ordenar el baño y yo limpiar mi cuarto... órdenes de Valdis... es mucho más interesante y agradable que te acaricie un bombón, ¿verdad, Zi? 

–Infinitamente más divertido, pero podemos hacer un esfuerzo y quedarnos, ¿no, Rai?

–Sí, podemos –dijo sonriendo a la chica. 

Kirian también sonrió, tampoco le gustaba tanto la alternativa de volver al salón a meter la nariz en los libros, pero también se mostró algo confuso por cómo se había referido a él Rainer... Él tenía aspecto joven, pero no pensaba que echase esas hormonas de las que había leído para ser atractivo y no se había parado a pensar que su físico despertase interés o agrado en otros, si bien Rainer había dicho que era serrano; quizás sí lo fuese. Se observó a sí mismo de abajo a arriba sin comprenderlo, pero él no sabía de esas cosas por eso Rainer le estaba dando clases. Se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar.

–¿Qué toca ahora? –preguntó.

–¿Qué quieres probar? –preguntó Rainer–. Tiene que haber algo que te dé curiosidad, algo que quieras saber cómo se siente. Nosotros no te vamos a decir que no. 

Kirian se mordió el labio indeciso enrojeciéndolo más, era más sencillo si él le dijese el siguiente paso. Repasó al hombre con la vista, lo único otro accesible era el cuello y la cara y... ahí halló la solución y sonrió.

–Tu pelo.

–¿Por qué no me quitas las coletas? Empiezan a tirar demasiado del pelo, lo siento por Guri, pero seguro que se le ocurrirá otra cosa pronto –se agachó un poco facilitándole el trabajo. 

Kirian se irguió sobre sus rodillas y se acercó un poco, quedando con el abdomen descubierto a la altura del rostro del otro. Acercó su cara al coletero del afamado lobo, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante y observó cómo había sido amarrado al mechón de cabellos, después cogió la cabeza del lobo experimentalmente y la estiró hacia la punta del pelo tanto como pudo, viendo que no llegaba, hizo que en su lugar fuese el pelo el que saliese pasándolo con la otra mano por el agujero formado. Contento con el resultado, hizo lo mismo con la otra vuelta y finalmente liberó el mechón de pelo rojo que se sintió como seda en sus manos pese a estar un poco húmedo todavía. Observó al lobo un momento con una sonrisa y siguió con el oso, el tigre, el ratón y la oveja. Se sentó de nuevo sobre sus pies y le tendió los coleteros a Rainer sonriendo.

–Me gusta tu pelo –repitió al ver que le observaba sin recoger las gomas para el pelo.

Al final Rainer sonrió tomando los coleteros rozando la mano del chico más de lo necesario para ponerlo a prueba. 

–Se siente bien tenerlo libre de nuevo –y luego fijó su vista en el pelo de Kirian–. El tuyo también es fascinante –aseguró. 

Kirian sonrió y sintiendo que ese contacto teniendo en cuenta la longitud de su pelo sería muy seguro lo pasó hacia delante dejando que cayera entre ellos sobre la cama.

–¿Quieres tocarlo también? –ofreció.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, estiró la mano y comenzó a acariciar los largos mechones de pelo sin apartar la mirada de Kirian. Después de un rato lo dejó caer de nuevo, sonrió de lado y le hizo una señal al chico para que siguiera investigando. 

Kirian apreció el cosquilleo en su cuero cabelludo con cada pasada de las manos de Rainer sobre su pelo cuando lo cogió y se sintió un poco decepcionado porque terminara tan pronto. Por ello tras considerarlo un momento extendió su brazo hacia el otro.

–Te toca, como yo antes... si quieres –dudó el final.

Rainer sonrió más, despacio agarró la mano del chico y comenzó a trazar círculos con su pulgar; fue ascendiendo sin cesar el movimiento circular. Se detuvo unos segundos en la mitad del antebrazo para fijarse en las reacciones del otro, al verlo relajado siguió su recorrido hasta el codo. Kirian se estremeció ante el placentero cosquilleo que hizo que rompiera su sonrisa relajada para soltar un suspiro y su boca quedó ligeramente entreabierta, pero aún sonriendo.

–Este chico quiere acabar conmigo, Zisel –murmuró, pero continuando el ascenso. Delineó los músculos de sus brazos hasta llegar a la camiseta y dejó la mano en el hombro de Kirian unos instantes antes de volver a bajar algo más rápido para acabar retirándola de nuevo.

Kirian tomó una honda respiración que soltó despacio y se lamió los labios que se habían resecado un poco al dejar la boca abierta. 

–Me gusta cómo se siente –dijo el chico más sonriente–. Gracias. Ahora tú –dijo con más confianza tras la experiencia, extendiendo el otro brazo hacia Zisel.

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras llevaba sus manos a la de él y la comenzaba a acariciar despacio como hizo la primera vez, grabando cada detalle en su mente. Ascendió con una mano acariciando la piel del chico con las yemas hasta la mitad del brazo, descendió arañando muy levemente con las uñas y luego pasó por el mismo sitio con toda la mano. Mientras, su otra mano jugueteaba con los dedos de Kirian. 

Tembló ligeramente cuando pasó el codo y noto los músculos bien formados del ángel. Se notaba que era fuerte, y que había estado entrenando mucho tiempo. Se permitió el lujo de detenerse en el bíceps unos segundos de más antes de llegar al hombro y dejar que su mano reposará allí. Se sentía nerviosa de repente y ligeramente ruborizada, en cierta manera eso era muy distinto de los abrazos con los demás. 

–Hazlo tú también –Sus palabras casi le sonaron como una súplica, y rezó para que no se hubiera percatado. 

Tan relajado como estaba el aludido, se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla y tardó en asimilar su petición. Le extrañó un poco, creía que era una acción unidireccional, pero estiró la otra mano y la llevó a la mano que estaba en su hombro descendiendo despacio por el brazo, maravillándose por el vello invisible y casi imperceptible que él no tenía, hasta llegar al hombro donde también se detuvo imitando la posición de Zisel.

Ella sonrió y fijó su escasa vista en la mano del chico corroborando las características que había deducido por el tacto. Movió la mano que había dejado apoyada en el hombro de éste y la enlazó por encima de la suya, fijó su vista en los ojos de Kirian y amplió su sonrisa antes de mover despacio ambas manos y dejarlas de tal manera que la del chico quedara a escasos milímetros de su mejilla, dándole la opción de continuar o volver a donde estaban. 

Se sentía un poco descolocado por esas nuevas acciones, por sentir por tanto tiempo la piel de Zisel en contacto con la suya, y ahora estaba a milímetros de una nueva piel, la de su cara, la sonrisa de la chica parecía indicar que era eso lo que quería que hiciese. Acercó el dedo índice hasta tocar su mejilla y lo movió en pequeños círculos, después acercó el resto. Acarició hasta el borde de la mandíbula sin que la mano de Zisel lo soltara y finalmente dejó toda la palma de la mano descansar sobre su cara, acariciándola desde las primeras hebras de cabellos hasta abajo. Como en cada ocasión anterior miraba donde había colocado su mano y tras unos segundos la apartó liberándose de las manos de Zisel y pasando a jugar con su pelo en la cama con la mano izquierda. Levantó la vista poco después y observó la cara de Rainer encontrándola tan lisa como la de Zisel y aún así le daba cierta curiosidad, pero prefirió volver a su juego con el pelo. La acción con la chica sujetando sus manos y mirándole se había sentido distinta, quizás más cariñosa, pero en ese momento no estaba para más nuevas sensaciones, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

–Rainer, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme con unas cosas? –la voz de Sif se escuchó desde el salón, al parecer necesitaba ayuda de verdad, puesto que había sonado algo apurada. El pelirrojo se levantó sonriendo con la misma actitud de siempre. 

–El deber me llama. Qué harían estos pobres sin mí... –suspiró–. Otro día seguimos, mejoras rápido, angelito –y dicho eso salió de la habitación. 

–Gracias, Rainer –dijo a su espalda. Después se estiró por la cama para coger los libros y se levantó–. Yo me voy a leer, gracias por los libros, Zisel –y sin esperar más salió tras el otro.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mekare: Pues ya comenzaron las clases de Kirian, que traerá cola.  
> Little Owl: Sí, lo sabemos, por ahora son tan adorables como él mismo, pero ya irán avanzando ;P  
> Mekare: Ya lo creo… divina inocencia, ¡ja!


	6. Capítulo 6

_Sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía lanzando una patada al aire. Su pie había dado directamente en el costado de Loki que no había conseguido detenerla. Zisel sonrió orgullosa y volvió la vista a la derecha donde Gunnar y Rainer aplaudían animándola. Dejó que el chico se recompusiera antes de volver a danzar con él. Los golpes iban y venían, ambos recibían y daban a partes iguales, tratando de sacarse mutuamente del tatami._

_La chica detuvo un golpe que iba directamente a su estómago, pero no evitó el que dio en su antebrazo provocando que se echara un poco hacia atrás._

_–Nunca bajes la guardia, Zi –le dijo el chico que tenía en frente sonriendo dulcemente._

_Ella atinó a sonreír antes de lanzarse hacia él de nuevo tratando de derribarlo. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien, y sabía leer los movimientos del otro antes de que los realizaran._

_En un momento de descuido Loki consiguió hacer caer a Zisel fuera de la línea ganando el combate. El chico se acercó sonriendo y le tendió la mano, sin embargo, cuando iba a tomarla el cuerpo de él cambió, y ya no tenía delante al joven de quince años, sino a uno de diecinueve y que en su mano sujetaba una pistola que la apuntaba directamente. Zisel se quedó paralizada, a su lado ya no estaban ni Gunnar ni Rainer, estaba sola, completamente sola._

_–Te protegeré de ti misma, Zisel –El dedo del chico comenzó a presionar el gatillo mientras él sonreía de manera siniestra._

Como siempre el disparo nunca se produjo, se levantó de golpe en la cama con las sábanas empapadas de sudor y la garganta totalmente seca. Aún con la respiración agitada y temblando, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a por algo que calmara la sed que sentía. En el camino no pudo evitar tropezar con uno de los reproductores de música estropeados haciéndose daño en un dedo del pie.

–Mierda –susurró, siendo consciente de que los demás estarían durmiendo.

En la cocina llevó la botella directamente a su boca y comenzó a beber todo el agua rápidamente queriendo eliminar el terrible ardor que sentía. Varios hilos de agua descendieron por su barbilla mojando más la camiseta. Cuando terminó la botella, apoyó las manos en la encimera con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmar la respiración y ahogando algunos gemidos que amenazaban con salir ante el todavía claro recuerdo del sueño.

–¿Por qué estás triste? –escuchó que le preguntaba Kirian desde la puerta de la cocina, se había olvidado que no todos dormían en esa casa.

Zisel se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia el chico. –Sólo ha sido una pesadilla –le dijo tratando de sonreír.

–Yo no he tenido de eso, ni sueños, aunque sólo duermo cuando me aburro mucho y no tengo nada que hacer –reflexionó.

–¿No sientes la necesidad de dormir? ¿Ni un poco? –le preguntó, ella prefería estar despierta por la noche, pero necesitaba dormir.

–No, por eso ya me acabé los libros –dijo sonriendo–. Ya que estás despierta... ¿podrías dejarme más, por favor?

–Claro, ¿te apetece algo diferente? Tengo unas que son algo históricas por así decirlo –comentó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

–Estas me gustaron, fueron muy intrigantes, aunque ese alquimista... no sabía que los humanos podían ser hermafroditas, fue curioso... luego algo desconcertante –dijo lo último en un susurro más bien para sí–. Pero no me importa cambiar.

–Gillian era verdaderamente especial –dijo acordándose del libro–. Estos te van a gustar, el segundo, _El valle de los caballos_ , sobre todo. –Buscó acariciando los lomos con las yemas de los dedos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se lo tendió a Kirian–. _El clan del oso cavernario_ , puede que te identifiques con la protagonista.

–Gracias, Zisel –cogió los dos libros y se dio la vuelta para salir–. Mañana te cuento. Dulces sueños.

–Kirian... –lo llamó antes de que saliese del cuarto– ¿Te molesta si... si me tumbo en el sofá? No creo que pueda dormir y no me apetece estar sola. Te dejaré leer –había juntado las manos delante y las movía nerviosa.

–Claro, no tienes ni que preguntarlo. Sabes que me sobra casi todo el sofá –dijo feliz por no pasar otra larga noche solo.

–Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa–. Ahora voy, voy a cambiarme, no quiero pescar un resfriado.

Kirian se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado en el sofá y abrió el libro de _El clan del oso cavernario_ , tenía curiosidad por saber en qué podría parecerse a la protagonista. Sintió a Zisel sentarse poco después y levantó la vista viéndola aún cabizbaja, cerró el libro y se movió hasta quedar sentado de rodillas a su lado de cara al respaldo del sofá.

–Fue muy mala la pesadilla –afirmó más que preguntó un poco preocupado.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo y asintió levemente. –Hace tiempo que las tengo, empiezan de forma diferente, pero siempre acaban igual. De todas formas son más viejos recuerdos que pesadillas –confesó.

–Siento que hayas pasado por cosas malas. Supongo que no recordar nada tiene sus ventajas –sintiendo que sus palabras no eran suficiente, dudo un momento, pero al final puso su mano sobre la de Zisel, en los libros había leído que el contacto ayudaba en esos asuntos; su cálida sonrisa hizo el resto.

–Todos han tenido que pasar por cosas malas alguna vez, no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo ante el contacto con la mano del chico–. Gracias por eso, ayuda –dijo mirando sus manos unos segundos antes de retirarla para sacar su Ipod y unos cascos–. Así puedo escuchar música sin molestarte –comentó sonriendo.

Kirian bajó la mirada y se alejó volviendo a su sitio con el libro, de alguna extraña forma parecía que ella quería estar acompañada, pero sola.

–Kirian... si tienes algo que preguntar del libro... no me molesta –añadió recostándose boca arriba.

–Leí los libros de historia de ahí –dijo señalando la estantería sin apartar la vista del libro–, puedes seguir en paz con tu música.

Zisel lo miró suspicaz notando el tono ligeramente molesto del chico. Se mordió el labio ligeramente antes de levantarse para cambiar de posición. Despacio se sentó de espaldas a Kirian y se recostó apoyando su espalda en las piernas del chico sin dejar caer todo el peso. Esperó unos segundos alguna reacción de él, y al no obtener ninguna estiró su mano izquierda ofreciéndosela para que la volviese a coger.

Kirian la miró de reojo un segundo antes de volver a las letras.

–¿Qué te pasa en la mano? –dijo cuando vio que no la bajaba. No creía que de verdad quisiera que la cogiese, antes no había servido de nada, incluso lo había rechazado.

–Se siente fría sin la tuya –susurró–. A veces me cuesta darme cuenta de esas cosas, lo siento.

Se lo pensó un momento, pero al final se la dio. Siguió leyendo hasta el final de la página e intentó soltarse para darle la vuelta, pero Zisel no parecía estar de acuerdo.

–No puedo pasar la página y a Ayla la está atacando un león muy grande –se explicó.

Ella soltó el agarre lo justo para dejarla libre y se centró en elegir algo de música tranquila mientras sonreía.

Continuaron por bastante tiempo con la dinámica de pasar la hoja, hasta que a Kirian se le ocurrió que si sujetaba el libro por el centro en la base podía pasar las páginas empujándolas con el pulgar aunque era un poco trabajoso. Cuando cerca del amanecer terminó el libro sentía tirones en el dedo. También se sentía muy triste por Ayla, había sufrido mucho y al final había sido expulsada del lugar en que tenía lo que más amaba, temía que al final a él le ocurriese lo mismo aunque a él le trataban mejor que a ella y estaba empezando a encariñarse con esas personas, por el momento no conocía nada más, y él también era diferente, como de una especie distinta, la posibilidad le inquietaba porque algo en su interior le decía que había dado en el clavo, pero no quería creerlo.

–¿Crees que soy de una especie distinta? –preguntó en un susurro triste.

La chica miró hacia arriba y se quitó los cascos, meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.

–Es... es posible. La verdad es que aquí es como si todos fuéramos de una especie distinta –se detuvo unos segundos indecisa–. Sé que Rolf no quiere que lo sepas hasta estar seguro, así que no diré nada, pero es justo que sepas que no somos personas solamente, somos algo más, por eso Rolf piensa que puedes ser parecido a nosotros. ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? ¿Es por el final del libro?

Kirian asintió y dejó el grueso libro sobre la mesa de café.

–No vas a quedarte solo –le prometió–, además aún tienes que leer cuatro libros más sobre Ayla, ese sólo ha sido el principio de su historia –le dedicó una suave sonrisa y apretó un poco más su mano entorno a la de él.

El ángel, un poco reconfortado por sus palabras, cogió el segundo libro y no lo soltó hasta que cuando iba por la mitad Rainer llegó para quitárselo de las manos.

–Me lo vas a convertir en un ratón de biblioteca aburrido, Zisel, se suponía que tú te encargarías de la música –protesto–. ¿Al menos tiene partes interesantemente verdes?

–Tiene partes verdes –afirmó sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla de su Ipod.

–¿Me dejas terminar la página? ¿Y qué queréis decir exactamente con verdes? –Kirian había repasado los múltiples significados, no le parecía que el libro fuese inmaduro y la aparición de cosas verdes como los pastos no le parecía un dato relevante, en los libros que leyó el día anterior también había.

–Déjale, Rainer, está mejorando, no me ha soltado la mano en toda la noche –argumentó sonriendo–. Con partes verdes nos referimos a escenas pervertidas o de sexo –le contestó a Kirian, mientras el otro le devolvía el libro a regañadientes.

Kirian miró el libro con el ceño fruncido, pero lo abrió y leyó cuanto necesitaba para no pasar el resto del tiempo dándole vueltas.

–¿Y por qué es eso tan importante, Rainer? –cuestionó, dejando el libro en la mesa y estirándose cansado de estar en la misma posición haciendo que su camiseta se elevara unos centímetros más. También estiró las alas, era lo que más atrofiado sentía.

El pelirrojo miró concentrado las acciones del joven y se relamió cuando mostró más piel de lo habitual.

–Porque el sexo es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida, y tienes que aprender a disfrutarlo.

–También cazan y no por eso voy a aprender a hacerlo o vaya a disfrutarlo –argumentó.

–Comer también es un gran placer, creo que te gustó el chocolate de Sif –contestó con una sonrisa–. De todas formas, eso es parte de mis clases así que tienes que hacerme caso y leer esa parte del libro.

Kirian se relamió al pensar en el chocolate y sonrió pensando que igual podía acostumbrarse a tomar una taza de chocolate aunque no lo necesitase, llevaba dos días sin catarlo.

–Lo leeré de cabo a rabo –aceptó–. ¿Entonces vamos a seguir, profesor? –preguntó levantándose y estirando las piernas.

–Déjame pensar... tenemos que seguir con el contacto, aunque parece que vas muy bien no tenemos que dejarlo hasta terminar –se llevó un dedo a la barbilla para darse unos golpecitos.

–¿Qué tal si jugamos al quién es quién? –dijo Zisel desde el sofá.

–Esa es una buena idea –concedió Rainer–, pero quizá deberíamos ir a otro sitio, pronto llegarán las arpías– dijo refiriéndose a Valdis.

–Te refieres a Valdis, ¿a que sí? –dijo Kirian con un tono un poco triunfal por haber reconocido la expresión–. ¿Dónde vamos?

–El cuarto de Zi está más limpio que el mío –dijo Rainer riendo–, aunque parezca mentira –y comenzó a encaminarse a la habitación.

A mitad del pasillo, Kirian captó por el rabillo del ojo un fugaz destello de luz y se detuvo, pero al no ver ni oír nada siguió a los otros que ya estaban entrando en la habitación de Zisel.

Cuando estuvieron los tres en la habitación, Rainer se sentó en la cama como el otro día y le indicó a Kirian que hiciese lo mismo. Zisel, por el contrario, estaba de pie con las manos cruzadas en su espalda y sonriendo; una vez el chico se hubo sentado ella comenzó la explicación.

–Lo que vamos a hacer es que uno cierre los ojos y otra persona acaricie libremente su rostro hasta que se memorice sus rasgos. Bueno, yo los suelo memorizar, este vago siempre se fía más de su vista.

–Puedes empezar conmigo princesa, sé que estás deseando manosearme –dijo Rainer con una sonrisa pícara que Zisel ignoró.

–¿Te parece bien, Kirian? –le preguntó cariñosamente. El aludido asintió vigorosamente prefiriendo no ser el conejillo de indias por una vez.

La chica se acercó al pelirrojo que cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Se colocó de frente dejando que sus rodillas rozaran las del chico, colocó sus manos en sus brazos y subió hasta colocarlas en el cuello de la camiseta. Comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Rainer, no era ni largo ni corto, pero sí bastante fuerte y con músculos marcados al igual que sus brazos. Antes de que pudiese seguir sintió unas manos afianzándose en su cadera y arrastrándola hasta quedar sentada en las piernas del chico. Se acercó hasta el oído del chico para decir:

–Ahora la que explora soy yo, así que mantén las manos quietas.

Siguió acariciándole, la mandíbula era recta y la piel suave, se notaba la manía del chico de afeitarse concienzudamente todos los días. Su nariz era ligeramente respingona, subió con un dedo por el tabique hasta las cejas, las cuales peinó antes de pasar por encima de sus párpados con cuidado. Antes de terminar enredó sus manos en el pelo largo y lo acarició tirando un poco sacándole un gruñido a Rainer que la hizo sonreír.

–Sigues siendo igual que hace unas semanas... enhorabuena –bromeó.

–Lo bueno no necesita cambiar. ¿A qué no, Kirian? –Rainer abrió los ojos y miró al chico sentado a su lado.

–No... puede cambiar a mejor –contestó tras meditarlo unos segundos.

–Perdón, con bueno quería decir perfecto –añadió Rainer ampliando su sonrisa–. ¿Estás listo? No voy a dejar que saque las garras.

–Pues a ti no pareció molestarte, chucho –replicó Zisel.

Kirian se miró las manos, tenía las uñas más largas que Rainer, aunque no tanto como Zisel, pero no creía que se considerasen garras.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso de sacar las garras? –preguntó esperando que fuese alguna extraña expresión como tantas otras.

–Fácilmente se podría pensar que es una frase hecha, se usa cuando alguien se pone a la defensiva o en actitud desafiante –explicó Rainer–. Pero en este momento lo digo literalmente, no dejaré que la gatita se emocione y saque sus garras y acabe arañando, aunque admito que puede ser excitante –esto último lo dijo mirando a Zisel.

Kirian pensó que Rainer a veces decía cosas de lo más extrañas, ¿por qué iba a estimularle que lo arañaran? El resto supuso que tenía que ver con lo que dijo Guri, para lo que tendría que esperar a que Rolf quisiese explicarle. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

–Estoy listo –dijo en su lugar cerrando los ojos y soltando aire lentamente.

No tardó en sentir las manos de Rainer en sus hombros, lo que fue mejor que sorpresivamente sentirle sobre su piel. Después sus manos subieron por su largo cuello, los pulgares pasaron por su nuez de Adán e inconscientemente tragó, inclinó un poco la cabeza cuando llegó a la unión con su mandíbula, sintiéndose relajado y maleable a las manos cálidas. Sentirlo relajarse sólo con ese toque hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del pelirrojo al imaginarse todo lo que podría hacer su lengua en ese punto.

Las manos del hombre siguieron recorriendo su mandíbula un poco afilada, desde la suave curvatura que constituía su mentón hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas. Sintió los dedos en su oreja derecha recorrerla en torno al pendiente, después recoger tras ella los mechones irregulares de pelo que se cernían en torno a su cara y sonrió un poco ante el gesto. Los dedos se enredaron un momento en el pelo de su nuca para después alejarse quizás demasiado rápido, como si quemara. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero pronto sintió esos dedos pasar por él distendiéndolo, recorriendo sus cejas finas y rectas, así como los párpados cerrados. Los dedos de una mano descendieron por el puente recto y fino de su nariz hasta la punta chata mientras la otra acunaba su mejilla. Los dígitos exploradores delinearon sus labios finos y rojos e instintivamente los entreabrió dejando salir el aire despacio por ellos. Ante ese inocente gesto, Rainer tuvo que tomar aire y decidió que era un buen momento para terminar. Las manos se retiraron despacio y él tardó un momento en registrar que el juego había terminado y debía abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los de Rainer más cerca de lo que alguna vez lo había visto.

El mayor se separó lentamente volviendo a la posición inicial y le sonrió al chico.

–Puedes probar tú o pasamos a otra cosa –le dijo tumbándose y apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Zisel que se había puesto detrás.

Asintió y preguntó–: ¿Y de quién me toca? –preguntó, Zisel se señaló y Kirian miró a Rainer que le impedía ponerse frente a la chica como ellos habían hecho, no creía que estuviese bien ponerse sobre él.

–Obstaculizas el paso –dijo la chica dándole una palmada en la frente a Rainer; este se levantó murmurando y se sentó en un enorme puf que había al lado de la cama. Zisel sonrió un poco y esperó a que Kirian estuviese delante para cerrar los ojos.

Tomando ejemplo, Kirian puso las manos en los hombros y fue imitando los movimientos que había visto hacer a Zisel o sentido, concentrándose para intentar recordar cada detalle como ella había dicho.

Cuando sintió los largos dedos del ángel subir por su largo cuello no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior un tanto nerviosa, la derecha se detuvo unos segundos en el tatuaje con su nombre pasando un dedo sobre las líneas de tinta. Las manos ascendieron hasta su fina mandíbula delineándola un par de veces y pasó rozando los lóbulos de sus orejas hasta la nuca, un leve cosquilleo recorrió su columna cuando acarició el pelo de ese lugar y mordió su labio un poco más fuerte para no emitir ningún sonido extraño.

Las manos cesaron el contacto con su piel, pero un instante después estaban acariciando su frente y una de sus mejillas haciéndola ladear la cabeza ligeramente para aumentar el contacto. Un dedo recorrió el fino tabique de su nariz hasta llegar a la punta respingona y volvió a subir para quedarse allí trazando unos pequeños círculos. Su cuerpo tembló cuando la atención pasó a sus labios. Sin ejercer mucha fuerza, Kirian la obligó a soltar el que estaba mordiendo tirando de él hacia abajo, dejando así la boca un poco abierta facilitando que los acariciara con cuidado antes de retirar las manos y cesar los toques. Al sentir que el contacto desaparecía soltó un ronroneo quejicoso inconscientemente y que la llevó de nuevo a la realidad haciendo que abriera los ojos y se sonrojara avergonzada.

Kirian retrocedió hasta ocupar su lugar en el borde de la cama, y la miró comprobando un momento más los rasgos que había sentido y sorprendiéndose porque tuviese las mejillas coloradas. Pero había otra cosa que lo había inquietado.

–¿Por qué te muerdes tan fuerte? Te haces daño, ahora está más rojo que... tu cara –dijo con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

La chica se sonrojo más y escondió su cara entre sus manos. –Es una manía... cuando... cuando estoy nerviosa.

–¿Te puse nerviosa? Lo siento mucho, no lo haré más –dijo mirando sus rodillas.

–No, no es eso. Me ha gustado –confesó– a parte de ellos nadie había hecho eso, y... además... el tigre estaba acechando y no quería hacer nada extraño –dijo sin saber si el otro la comprendería, muchas veces ni los demás de la casa lo hacían, ellos no tenían su parte animal tan viva, por así decirlo.

Kirian prefirió dirigir su atención a Rainer que estaba a esas alturas riendo a mandíbula batiente en el puf, lo que Zisel decía no lo comprendería como otras tantas cosas de ellos hasta que Rolf no confiase en él, comenzaba a fastidiarle.

–¿Qué es tan divertido? –preguntó genuinamente curioso.

El chico trató de calmarse sin mucho éxito, pero entre risas pudo contestar.

–Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie hacía sonrojar así a nuestra pequeña gatita, estaba empezando a pensar que había perdido la “sensibilidad”, y es divertido verla sin respuestas.

Kirian asintió de acuerdo con casi toda la explicación.

–Pero sí que contestó –replicó.

–Creo que lo mejor es que deje de reír o me matará –dijo el hombre ante la mirada de reproche de Zisel–. ¿Pasamos a otro nivel? Creo que este es último prácticamente.

–Sí, ¿qué más cosas vamos a hacer? –dijo ilusionado, le estaba cogiendo el gusto a esas clases, si era todo así iba a sentir que se acabasen pronto, ¿en qué se entretendría por las mañanas después?

–Fácil –dijo el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama para rodear con los brazos la cintura de Zisel haciéndole una demostración. La chica pasó automáticamente sus brazos por los hombros de Rainer y se alzó para darle un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Sólo en la mejilla? Pequeña creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase... –le dijo negando con la cabeza.

Ella lo miró riendo unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Kirian. –Esto no es necesario que lo hagas –y sin esperar le dio un corto beso en los labios al otro quien le guiñó un ojo antes de soltarla.

–¿Listo? –preguntó Rainer, pero no esperó a que el otro contestara y colocó a Zisel frente a él–. Las damas primero.

Kirian asintió, levantó sus brazos y dudó: ¿a quién se suponía que debía imitar? Zisel le salvó de su duda rodeándole con sus brazos como había hecho con Rainer. Se sintió al principio un tanto opresivo, intimidante por tanta cercanía. Se dijo que debía calmarse, no había nada malo. Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y se permitió al fin relajarse un poco, al fin disfrutando del consuelo que ofrecía el abrazo. Poco después, sintiéndose más cómodo, giró la cabeza, frunció un poco los labios como había visto y los posó sobre la mejilla de Zisel un par de segundos antes de separarse y dejar caer los brazos.

–¿Lo... hice bien? –preguntó al no estar seguro.

Zisel sonrió ante las palabras del chico y acarició los mechones de pelo de la nuca para que se relajara más. –Muy bien –dijo antes de elevarse un poco para quedar a la altura del ángel y posar sus labios en su mejilla como él había hecho unos segundos atrás, pero tardando un poco más en separarse y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

–Antes de que me abraces te informo que sólo se suele agarrar por la cintura a las chicas... –explicó Rainer divertido imaginando la escena y se acercó a Kirian para envolverlo en sus brazos.

Kirian tomó una corta respiración sorprendido por la diferente sensación. Con movimientos inconscientes se agachó un poco, unos diez centímetros, hasta que su frente quedó apoyada en el hombro del otro y su cabeza enterrada en el pecho, levantó los brazos y rodeando el torso del otro lo abrazó fuerte.

–Gracias, Uriel –susurró cuando segundos después lágrimas empezaban a mojar la camiseta de Rainer.

–¿Uriel? –la pregunta salió sola de la boca de Rainer quien se había quedado quieto. Zisel, quien también lo había oído, los miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Kirian se separó cuando su sueño fue roto por esa voz distinta a la que esperaba.

–¿Quién es ese Uriel? –preguntó Rainer despacio, sin reproche o algo parecido en su voz.

–Yo... él es... –no lo sabía, casi podía verlo, pero no alcanzaba el recuerdo. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y se la sujetó con las dos manos, pero siguió rogando por llegar a ese conocimiento, lo necesitaba, lo añoraba y finalmente llegó–. Él es... el único de mis hermanos que no me desprecia por... por... –las palabras se le atragantaban con las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos inconsolables y por el dolor del recuerdo– por tener blanco y ser bajo y... débil –dijo la última palabra entre dientes mientras sin pensarlo pasaba una mano por su “débil” bíceps.

Se inclinó hacia delante, juntando la cabeza con sus rodillas no soportando el dolor de cabeza y finalmente dejó de intentar ver el rostro de aquel hombre de alas oscuras y carcaj y arco al hombro que debía ser Uriel. Respiró entrecortadamente y limpió sus lágrimas. Si pudiese huir o estar en algún lugar sin nadie lo haría, pero no era así, por lo que prefirió no moverse, el intento al secar sus ojos había acrecentado su dolor de cabeza.

Zisel se movió de su sitio con cuidado y se acercó a Rainer que parecía paralizado. –Apaga la luz, baja las persianas y mantén alejado a todo el mundo de aquí... lo único que van a hacer es atosigarlo con preguntas. –El pelirrojo asintió e hizo lo que la chica le había mandado antes de salir de la habitación lanzándole una última mirada a Kirian, a él no se le daba bien eso de consolar a la gente, Zisel y Sif eran las que se encargaban siempre de eso, incluso Rolf tenía más tacto que él. Cerró la puerta con cuidado dejando la habitación a oscuras.

La chica se movió colocándose frente al ángel y se arrodilló en el suelo. Con cuidado movió una mano para pasarla por la cabeza del chico acariciándole el pelo repetidas veces y la otra la posó sobre una de las de él, manteniéndose en silencio esperando que la respiración del chico comenzara a calmarse.

Kirian había querido estar solo, había pensado que era lo mejor, pero las caricias de Zisel estaban resultando ser como un bálsamo. Tomó un par de inspiraciones más hasta terminar de calmarse. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto algo que no alcanzaba a recordar del todo? Se frotó los ojos con la mano libre e intentó levantar la cabeza, pero era una tortura. En su lugar se dejó caer de lado abandonando la incómoda posición y enlazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Zisel que había estado sujetando su mano al darse cuenta que no quería perder ese contacto.

–Me duele mucho la cabeza –dijo cansado mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Ella le mandó callar dulcemente mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas. –Descansa, no te preocupes de nada, intenta dormir –susurró, acomodándose en el suelo con movimientos lentos para no molestar demasiado al chico y poder así apoyar la cabeza en el colchón.

–Yo no duermo –le recordó con voz lánguida–. Y no quiero dormir –se detuvo para hacer un gesto de dolor ante el nuevo brote de intensidad del dolor de cabeza. Bostezó ampliamente–. No pude ver su cara... –susurró con tristeza antes de más que dormir ser arrastrado a la inconsciencia.

Zisel cerró también los ojos centrándose en la respiración de Kirian tratando de eliminar ese malestar que se había apoderado de ella.

***

Kirian se había despertado dos horas después, poco hablador, pero ya sin dolor de cabeza, y al poco Rainer había llegado a avisar a Zisel de que habían programado una reunión para esa tarde. El ángel no puso ninguna pega a tener un tiempo de soledad y no salir de allí, por lo que llegada la hora Zisel se reunió con el resto de habitantes de la casa en torno a la gran mesa del salón.

El ambiente en el salón era bastante tenso, como siempre que recibían nuevas noticias. Dada la rapidez con la que Rolf había decidido convocar la reunión, todo apuntaba a que la información era más importante de lo que habían pensado antes de intentar conseguirla. Ayrton no había acudido esa vez, pero seguro que ya estaba bien informado, no por nada era la mano derecha de Rolf, aunque fuese desde fuera.

Sif tampoco estaba entre los asistentes, seguramente estaría con Guri, tratando de que la pequeña no escuchase nada inapropiado. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Rolf se puso de pie para comenzar a hablar.

–Como habréis supuesto los que no lo sabéis aún, la información que hemos conseguido no son meras notas de administración. Han abierto nuevos laboratorios en Bura, Colonas, Dyme y Ereso, al parecer nuestros ataques han hecho mella y han decidido que llevar los experimentos a distintas ciudades era la mejor manera de conseguir algo –Rolf suspiró–. Esto se nos escapa de las manos, no podemos tener tanto territorio controlado.

–La sede central sigue aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Valdis totalmente seria, pero dejando ver un poco su preocupación.

–Sí, por suerte la sede central sigue aquí y podemos seguir con nuestras actuaciones. Pero que se hayan decidido a abrir nuevos lugares también puede significar que han avanzado más de lo que pensábamos y que están teniendo más éxito a la hora de crear... más como nosotros.

Zisel escuchaba atenta las explicaciones que daba su hermano sintiendo cómo su parte animal se removía y le pedía a rugidos salir de esa habitación y buscar a esas personas que seguían haciendo daño a tanta gente, a tantos niños.

–¿Había algo más en los datos? –la voz de Rainer la hizo volver a centrarse en la charla.

–Sí. Aún no sabéis la parte más terrorífica –el hombre se dejó caer en la silla y puso los codos sobre la mesa–. Había algunos documentos en los que se mencionaba la mutación en individuos adultos. No especificaba si ya se estaban realizando o si sólo eran posibles planes futuros, pero el que hayan pensado en tal posibilidad... –cerró los ojos unos instantes–. No debemos precipitarnos –dijo mirando a Zisel que ya había empezado a removerse en el asiento–, voy a intentar contactar con Astrid a ver si sabe algo. Ayrton ya está enterado y tratará de conseguir información. Vamos a esperar a ver qué dicen ambos antes de planear otra incursión en otra sede –el rubio se levantó dando por concluida la reunión, Valdis y Rainer le siguieron retirándose a sus habitaciones.

–No podemos quedarnos esperando, Rolf –dijo Zisel entre dientes.

–No podemos hacer otra cosa, adelantarnos nos pondría en peligro, sobre todo a Guri y a Sif.

–Lo sé... ¡lo sé, maldita sea! Pero no puedo estar quieta sabiendo que hay niños sufriendo y muriendo –Se había puesto de pie y andaba de un lado para otro alterada. Su hermano se acercó hasta ella y le cogió la cara obligándola a mirarlo.

–Tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría, Zi –posó su frente en la de ella unos segundos y luego se separó–. Voy a buscar a Sif y Guri, están jugando en la sala de entrenamiento, deberías venir a cenar esta noche, llevas muchos días sin comer.

La joven asintió y cuando Rolf hubo desaparecido se encaminó a su cuarto. Este seguía a oscuras, pero sin problemas pudo llegar al lado de la cama que había sido ocupada antes por Kirian y se dejó caer sobre ella.

El ángel se apartó de la ventana por la que estaba mirando por las rendijas de la persiana, dio un par de pasos hasta situarse junto a la cama y miró a la chica, no se la veía muy feliz. Se arrodilló en el suelo y como ella había hecho antes cogió con una mano la de Zisel y con la otra acarició los mechones de pelos extendidos sobre el colchón. No dijo nada, él había apreciado el silencio y de todas formas no habría sabido qué decir.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo agradeciendo su consuelo. Soltó su mano de la de él, se incorporó para abrazarlo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del ángel y comenzó a sentir cómo lágrimas de rabia e impotencia comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

–Gracias por estar aquí –susurró entrecortadamente sin separarse.

Kirian, superado el primer temor porque su cabeza volviese a doler, la abrazó de vuelta, más fuerte y besó su mejilla como había aprendido esa tarde. No era como si hubiese otro lugar en que pudiese estar, pero se alegraba de ser útil para algo ya que estaba allí.

–No hay de qué. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer? –preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Nadie puede hacer nada. Sólo déjame estar así un poco más –suplicó, mientras trataba de que su respiración comenzara a calmarse y el tigre se adormilara de nuevo. Tras unos largos minutos así se separó un poco de Kirian, lo justo para poder devolverle el beso que le había dado y quedarse observando los, ahora más definidos, rasgos de su rostro–. A mí me gustan tus mechones blancos, es como si brillaran entre tanta oscuridad. Es lo que mejor distingo de ti –dijo en voz baja.

–Gracias, Zisel –dijo sintiendo una calidez extenderse por su pecho, incluso sintió ganas de cantar, pero en su lugar tragó y se mordió el interior del labio como muchas veces antes que después de haber despertado recordaba. No había sabido los nombres de sus hermanos, ni sus rostros, ni cuántos eran, pero había recordado todo lo que lo habían despreciado y sus razones, así como Uriel siempre a su lado después... excepto por aquella vez que había cantado.

Zisel comenzó a notar que se le entumecían las piernas, así que volvió a sentarse en la cama y tiró de las manos de Kirian para que hiciese lo mismo. Se quedaron los dos en silencio pensando cada uno en sus cosas, hasta que la chica se levantó y se acercó a un reproductor que tenía en el estantería.

–¿Sabes? No toda la música que escucho es estridente –le dijo sonriendo y dándole al play, comenzó a sonar _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. Ella volvió a la cama y se quedó de rodillas al lado de Kirian.

–Esto está mejor –admitió Kirian cuando la canción llegó a su fin, también por la necesidad de decir algo en vez de dejar de morderse el interior del labio. Era una bella música, lenta, parecía querer sanarlo por dentro y liberar el nudo imaginario que ataba su voz.

–Si piensas eso aún queda esperanza para tu oído –bromeó acariciando la mano del chico de nuevo–. ¿Ya has acabado el segundo libro de Ayla?

Kiran negó con la cabeza. –Lo dejé en el salón esta mañana, pero me está gustando –y al acordarse de él y cómo se había quedado preguntó poniéndose en pie–. ¿Ya acabó la reunión o lo que fuera?

Zisel bajó la cabeza unos segundos para luego volver a sonreírle. –Sí, acabó un poco antes de que yo volviese aquí. Ya puedes ir si quieres –dijo.

–Vale. Hasta luego, Zisel –se despidió con una leve sonrisa antes de marcharse.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien está interesado en escuchar [_Clair de Lune_ de Debussy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LXl4y6D-QI), os ahorramos tener que buscarla, sí, somos así de majas. ;)  
>  Little Owl: Y nuestro pequeño y adorable Kir recuperó un pedacito de memoria ¡wiiiiii!  
> Mekare: Pobre, Rai, animalico, con lo emocionado que estaba con los progresos y menudo cubo de agua fría que le echó.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	7. Capítulo 7

Al final la tarde no había sido tan espantosa como Zisel esperaba, después de dar unos cuantos golpes a los sacos de boxeo de la sala de entrenamiento, de atizarle en el culo a Rainer por quinta vez esa semana y, sobre todo, después de una larga y refrescante ducha, se sentía mucho mejor, hasta había hecho caso a Rolf y había ido a cenar con todos. Si el gasto de calorías no había conseguido animarla del todo, la pizza casera de Sif había terminado por dejar su ánimo por las nubes.

En esos instantes estaba en la cocina lavando un vaso, se acababa de tomar un vaso leche. Hacía un rato que los demás se habían ido a sus cuartos, pero ella no tenía sueño. Como la madrugada anterior se había puesto los cascos y estaba escuchando música mientras Kirian leía en el salón.

Justo en el momento en que ponía el vaso en el armario, _Hound dog_ de Elvis comenzó a sonar en su ipod y no pudo evitar comenzar a mover las caderas, imitando de la mejor manera que sabía el estilo del Rey. Entró en la sala cantando haciendo como que sostenía en su mano derecha un micrófono imaginario. Su pelo se movía también al ritmo de la canción, un tanto alborotado por las vueltas que había dado. Estaba acabando la canción cuando escuchó un pequeño grito que se acercaba desde el pasillo, abrió los ojos, que no sabía que había cerrado, y pudo ver una pequeña silueta corriendo hacía ella y que enseguida identificó.

–¡Tita Ziii! –Guri se lanzó a sus brazos tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a cargarla.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –seguramente la preocupación se notaba en el tono de su voz.

–Ahora sí, ya estoy a salvo... –dijo la pequeña pasándose una de sus manos por la frente, pero ante la mirada interrogante de la mayor aclaró–: el tito Rolf y la Tita Sif estaban en el cuarto dándose besos –y con una mueca de asco terminó la explicación, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–¡Aaah! ¿Y tú te has escapado porque no te gustan los besos? –la cuestionó Zisel.

–¡Claro! Todo el mundo sabe que los besos son pringosos y babosos –afirmó totalmente convencida. Zisel no pudo contener una carcajada antes de poner de nuevo una expresión seria.

–Pues has venido al peor sitio... aquí damos muuuchos besos –y dicho eso comenzó a besuquear a la niña que se revolvía en sus brazos. Cuando consiguió escapar, Guri comenzó a correr por todo el salón seguida de cerca por Zisel.

–¡Nooo! ¡Socorro! ¡La monstrua de los besos pegajosos viene por mí! –El sobrenombre provocó que Zisel se doblara de la risa unos segundos, pero pronto estuvo de nuevo agarrando a la enana y besándola. La niña miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda y vio a Kirian que las miraba desde el sofá–. ¡Sálvame, tito Kirian!

–Nadie te salvará, eres mía... mi tesoro... –dijo Zisel con voz malvada.  
–¡Nooo! –con ese último grito Guri se hizo la muerta sacando la lengua de la boca. Un instante después las dos chicas reían como locas en el suelo del salón.

–¿No deberías ir a dormir, enana?

–No tengo sueño, pero.... si me pones las canciones para dormir seguro que en unos minutitos me puedes llevar a la cama, ¿verdad? –Zisel nunca podía resistirse a esos ojitos de cordero degollado que ponía cada vez que quería conseguir algo, y suspiró derrotada.

–Está bien, pero tienes que pedirle permiso a Kirian, es el que duerme aquí.

La niña se levantó como un resorte y se quedó de pie frente al ángel mirándolo como había mirado a Zisel.

–Tito Kirian... ¿Puede la tita Zisel poner las canciones para dormir? Serán sólo cinco minutos –añadió alargando el brazo y enseñándole la mano con los cinco dedos levantados.

–Sí... claro – respondió distraído por haber estado atrapado por el libro en una “interesante” escena, su cerebro intentaba asimilar que después de todo aquello no era como el apareamiento de animales, para nada, en absoluto... fascinante y confuso, se encontraba casi sintiendo cada sensación que se describía y a la vez insatisfecho porque no era así, con tantas preguntas dando vueltas en su mente.

–¡Bien! Vamos, tita Zi, dale caña.

Zisel se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos ante la expresión que había usado, no pegaba absolutamente nada con el dulce tono de voz de la pequeña, pero por desgracia no podía mantener a Rainer callado durante todo el día. Negando con la cabeza se acercó a un reproductor y después de darle al _play_ se colocó con Guri en el centro de la sala.

 _We go together_ de la película _Grease_ resonó en toda la estancia y las dos empezaron en ese momento a imitar a los protagonistas de la película. Ver a Zisel haciendo de Danny Zuko era graciosísimo, pero sin duda Guri era muchísimo mejor con su imitación de la sexy y gamberra Sandy. Cuando acabó la canción Guri se recostó en brazos de Zisel, que se sentó en un sillón, y poco después la pequeña estaba completamente dormida.

–Perdón por el ruido, ¿has podido leer tranquilo? –le dijo en un susurro la chica a Kirian, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Guri.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Bien... sin problemas –contestó sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Kirian llevaba un rato mirando la misma página en que terminaba la escena de sexo sin leer más, no podía seguir. Su mente estaba en colapso, intentando negar que le atraía la idea, parecía tan bueno, incluso sus instintos de recelo por las mujeres parecían querer tambalearse. Pero él no creía que debiera... no sabía si él... podría sentir o hacer todo aquello, de algún modo se sentía ajeno, como de una especie distinta. Tenía un “hacedor de mujeres” como lo habían llamado ahí, lo sentía y lo había visto cuando el otro día fue al baño, ¿pero realmente podría hacer eso? O sería de esos que producían momentos embarazosos porque no se les levantaba la virilidad. Él no quería ser una vergüenza.

El exterior se veía más tentador que otros días, su confusión no hacía más que hacerle sentir más encerrado. Deseaba tanto salir, sentir el aire en su cara mientras volaba tanto como se lo permitiesen sus alas. De cualquier modo no podía seguir ahí sentado, necesitaba moverse, dejar el maldito libro por un rato. Con un movimiento rápido se puso en pie y dejó el libro en la mesa.

–Voy... voy a... –la vista de la cocina se le presentó como su salvación para terminar de formular una excusa– comer algo, de repente me dio ganas –y sin más caminó a paso ligero hasta allí.

Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta del frigorífico, disfrutando de su reconfortante frescor y se olvidó de que había ido a algo más que a enfriar su cabeza.

Zisel entrecerró los ojos cuando Kirian salió disparado del salón. Con cuidado de no despertar a Guri, la tumbó en el sofá y la tapó con una manta que había cerca antes de caminar despacio a la cocina. Cuando entró distinguió al chico cerca del frigorífico, pero este no estaba tan siquiera abierto, frunció más el ceño y pensó qué había podido pasar en tan poco rato, entonces una idea le vino a la mente: el libro y sus partes interesantes. Sonrió dulcemente y entró hasta sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

–Deberías abrir la nevera, la comida no va a atravesar la puerta –dijo para sacar a Kirian de su ensoñación.

El chico se sobresaltó un poco y obligó a sus neuronas a pensar en algo que decir.

–Yo... estaba pensado antes de abrir, para que no se salga el frío y eso –dijo abriendo la puerta y coger casi lo primero que vio, por suerte, algo comestible en el instante: una longaniza de fuet.

–Me alegra ver tu preocupación por el medio ambiente –Zisel sonrió más antes de preguntar–: pero... ¿estabas pensando en que elegir o en lo que acabas de leer?

El sonrojo que había conseguido bajar un poco volvió a su rostro al verse descubierto y apartó la mirada, no creyendo que fuese capaz de mentir mirándola.

–E-estaba pensando, sólo había probado el chocolate y la carne parecía una buena opción para probar –explicó.

Ella asintió aún con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras meditaba cómo hacer que el chico le contara qué pasaba.

–Entonces, si lo que te tenía tan preocupado era elegir entre el fuet y el chorizo no tengo porqué preocuparme... –dijo mesándose la barbilla un poco– porque de todas formas si tuvieses algún otro problema me lo contarías, ¿verdad? –terminó mirándolo suspicaz.

Kirian asintió despacio, no muy convencido. Luego recordó algo de que una mentira se hacía más sostenible en algo de verdad y después de todo algo sí le preocupaba.

–N-no es nada, sólo a veces me siento un poco encerrado y en el sofá puedo ver todo el tiempo la calle, por eso –se excusó aún sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Zisel se bajó de la mesa y se acercó a él y con una mano intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero el ángel retrocedió chocando con la pared. Ella suspiró a sabiendas de que eso no era lo único que le preocupaba, apartó la vista y giró para andar hacia la sala de nuevo.

–Hablaré con Rolf para que te deje salir un poco, yo tampoco aguanto tanto tiempo encerrada –caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir lo miró de nuevo– ¿Qué te da miedo, Kirian, sentir o no sentir lo mismo que Ayla y Jondalar? –y dicho eso desapareció y se dejó caer en el sillón donde estaba antes.

Kirian se quedó donde estaba, sabía bien lo que temía, pero no quería hablar de ello y lo más probable era que acabase poniéndose en vergüenza, era la primera vez que recordaba haber tenido ese sentimiento y lo odiaba. Minutos después miró el embutido en su mano, ya que había sido descubierto no merecía la pena el esfuerzo, volvió a dejarlo en la nevera y sin ánimo de volver al sofá ante la posibilidad de que le viniese con más preguntas se dejó caer de rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Un tiempo después, sobrecargado, cedió y se quedó dormido.

***

–No creo que el suelo de la cocina sea el mejor sitio para dormir, cariño...

La dulce voz de Sif se adentró poco a poco en la bruma de su pesado sueño y con pereza abrió los ojos, el despertar era lo peor de dormir, no veía el momento de dejar de hacerlo. Se frotó los ojos, estiró los brazos y se masajeó el cuello distraídamente, el ángulo extraño en que había quedado su cabeza al apoyarla en la pared no había sido el mejor.

–No me di cuenta de que me dormí –se disculpó Kirian, poniéndose en pie. Miró a la mujer y recordó lo que se debía decir en esas ocasiones–. Buenos días, Sif.

–Buenos días, cariño –contestó la mujer mirándolo dulcemente–. Ya no te ha vuelto a doler la herida, ¿verdad? –le preguntó analizándolo desde su posición.

–La herida... No, la herida no –respondió, recordando cómo parecía querer partírsele la cabeza en dos con el recuerdo.

–Bien... –murmuró Sif antes de sonreír– En ese caso no habrá problema en que tomes un baño.

Kiran la miró extrañado, luego se miró de arriba a abajo. –No estoy sucio –alegó.

–La higiene personal no hay que tomarla a la ligera –dijo la mujer, poniendo sus manos en jarras–, además así podré lavar tu ropa. Llevas la misma desde que llegaste, si mis niños ven que te dejo hacer eso la anarquía de la limpieza comenzará a reinar en este lugar.

El ángel se abrazó a sí mismo, una mano en su cintura y otra en el costado cerrándose en torno al pantalón y la camiseta respectivamente. Desprenderse de su ropa se sentía como una aberración, como si le dijeran que debía desprenderse de... su pelo.

–Pero es mi ropa, no... no puedo separarme de ella –protestó un poco conmocionado por la sugerencia.

–Sólo voy a lavarla, en unas horas la tendrás contigo de nuevo, mientras Rainer puede dejarte algo suyo –eso último lo dijo analizando al chico–. Sí, seguro que tiene algo que te vaya bien.

–Mi ropa no se ensucia, ni yo tampoco lo estoy –repitió con más convención, no sabía porqué, pero lo sentía como una certeza.

–Tonterías... todo el mundo y toda la ropa se ensucia –dijo negando con la cabeza. Pero sin decir nada más se volvió a un armario y agarró un bote con un poco de harina y dejó caer el contenido encima de Kirian–. Ahora ya estás sucio.

El chico se sacudió, pero seguía blanco ¡como si necesitase más de ese maldito color! Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, le parecía que el mundo le odiaba porque era una catástrofe tras otra.

–¿Y qué hago con mis alas? –inquirió como último recurso.

–El baño de los gemelos es de estilo japonés, creo que cabrán perfectamente, es casi tan grande como la cocina –respondió haciéndole señas con las manos para que fuese saliendo.

Kirian la miró con horror: ¿pretendía que también las mojase? Iba a decírselo, pero la resolución en el rostro de la mujer cuando abrió la boca le hizo desistir. Soltó un lloriqueo con la cabeza baja y anduvo hasta la puerta de la cocina.

–¿Y dónde es eso? –preguntó con un tono de a quién lo están mandando al matadero.

–Por aquí, por aquí –Sif comenzó a caminar delante de él con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Pasó de largo las habitaciones de Zisel y Rainer y llegó al final de un pasillo donde había dos puertas, señaló a la que estaba en la derecha–. Ese es el baño, la otra es la habitación de Sunne y Sindri, está fuera porque decían que una puerta más quitaba espacio para los ordenadores... Quítate la ropa y pásamela, ahora mando a Rainer a que te traiga nueva.

Kirian entró tras lanzarle una última mirada de súplica que no tuvo efecto alguno y se apoyó en la puerta al cerrar. Lo último que le apetecía ahora era verse, pero podía oír a la mujer mover rítmicamente el pie esperando al otro lado de la puerta, tampoco era como si tuviese alguna oportunidad de fingir que se había bañado cuando no había sido así. Se quitó la camiseta que se separó para poder salir traspasando sus alas como si fuese cosa de magia y la miró con lástima: el negro profundo estaba adornado con un blanco crudo ¡tan horrible! Si al menos fuese un blanco como era debido, reflexionó. Agitó la cabeza descartando la idea y se bajó los pantalones. Se cubrió con una de sus alas y entreabrió la puerta para darle su ropa. Su mano se negó a soltarla unos segundos cuando Sif tiró de ella, pero no tuvo más remedio.

Se acercó al ofuro que ya estaba llena de agua y metió un dedo, el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta. Sabiendo que seguir pensándoselo sólo lo haría más difícil, se agachó y apoyándose en un brazo se sumergió hasta la cintura. La sensación del peso extra en sus alas empapadas era horrible. Dispuesto a acortar la tortura lo más posible, terminó de sumergirse, cogió los jabones y los usó con rapidez tal y como decía en el modo de empleo detrás del bote. Se aclaró cuanto pudo y salió. No pudo evitar sacudir y agitar sus alas en cuanto estuvo en tierra firme con lo que quedaron secas al instante y el baño totalmente salpicado. La idea de batir sus alas hasta que todo se secase pasó por su cabeza, pero la descartó al instante, sabía que sería una catástrofe. Cogió la única toalla blanca que había en la balda de una estantería, le pareció demasiado pequeña y rebuscó por todos lados sin hallar nada más grande. Se secó el cuerpo y su largo pelo terminando por dejarla encharcada. Viéndose desnudo recordó que Sif dijo que Rainer le dejaría algo, pero no lo había visto y tampoco había nada, por lo que pensó que quizás no se habría despertado aún. Esperó unos minutos en vano mientras intentaba secar el baño con la toalla, finalmente apoyó la oreja en la puerta: pudo oír muy de fondo el ajetreo de la cocina. Suspirando con resignación, se enrolló la toalla a la cintura, no tenía ningún interés en que nadie le viera ahí abajo, aquella parte de su cuerpo con la que no se sentía nada cómodo desde la noche anterior. La toalla empapada se pegó como un guante a su culo, no tapaba mucho más allá, y cogiendo aire para darse ánimo salió camino de las voces.

Zisel caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, Sif le había ordenado que sacara a los gemelos de su cuarto para que desayunaran en condiciones, algo que muy pocas personas, solamente Valdis y Sif, lograban. Por desgracia para ella, ambas estaban ocupadas y le había tocado ser la que realizara tal misión, y ahora estaba inventando diferentes estrategias para hacer que esos dos salieran unos minutos de su mundo digital. Por eso, y porque no esperaba encontrar a nadie en el pasillo, no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que tenía delante, inevitablemente chocó contra algo que la lanzó hacia atrás.

Kirian había pensado que pararía o que, con suerte, giraría para que ambos pasaran por el pasillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser así ya era demasiado tarde, el golpe no le dolió, aunque casi pudo sentir el impacto de ella contra el suelo. Toda convicción de evitarla se esfumó en pro de la preocupación.

–Zisel, ¿estás bien? Pensé que me habías visto, lo siento –dijo inclinándose y tendiéndole una mano.

La chica algo aturdida aún por el golpe parpadeó varias veces hasta entender lo que Kirian le había dicho. Alargó la mano, cogió la que él le ofrecía y se incorporó con cuidado.

–Iba distraída, soy yo la que lo siente –se tocó la frente un poco, el golpe con él le había dolido casi lo mismo que el que se había dado contra el suelo–. ¿De qué estás hecho?, ¿de hormi...? –las palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando alzó la mano para darle un golpecito en el pecho y notó la falta de ropa. Se quedó estática, con la mano pegada aún a él y mirándolo a los ojos sintiendo cómo un ligero rubor subía a sus mejillas.

Kirian dio medio paso atrás y desvió la mirada. _“Genial, resulta que soy más raro todavía”_ , pensó aunque para él su piel se había sentido igual que la de ellos cuando había hecho lo de tocarse los brazos.

–¡Eh! No es justo. No puedes disfrutar de mi autoregalo antes que yo, Zi... eso está muy mal –la voz de Rainer al final del pasillo le hizo dar un pequeño salto y apartar por completo la mano del pecho de Kirian. Se sacudió la cabeza pensando algo ingenioso que decir.

–Es tu culpa por dejarlos en el pasillo – _“Menuda respuesta, Zisel”_ , se reprendió a sí misma.

Rainer sonrió de lado acercándose a ellos. –Por lo menos espero que lo hayas disfrutado –dijo alzando una ceja.

La chica volvió a sonrojarse y se agarró la mano donde aún sentía un leve cosquilleo que se negaba a irse. –He... he de reconocer que supera con creces las expectativas.

–En lenguaje para la gente normal, preciosa.

–Esta bueno, Rainer... –dijo en un suspiro rindiéndose y apartando la vista avergonzada.

Kirian sintió calor en sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza, no iba a pasar por ahí otra vez, por ese maldito sentimiento de vergüenza ni a revivir las escenas del libro como lo estaban haciendo con su diálogo que empezaba a comprender de qué iba.

–Rainer, ¿podrías dejarme algo de ropa? Sif me obligó a quitármela y... Bueno, ¿no te lo dijo ella? –intervino.

–Me lo dijo, me lo dijo... –murmuró analizándolos, primero miraba a Zisel y luego a Kirian– ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estáis los dos avergonzados! –Una risa salió de sus labios–. Ay... mis pobres pupilos...

Zisel que se sentía acorralada se puso firme de nuevo y miró a Rainer. –No deberías burlarte de nosotros, es algo normal en la gente que no ha tenido sus “primeros ritos” –El pelirrojo se había quedado mirándola extrañado por la expresión, pero estaba segura de que Kirian lo había entendido ya que se pasó una mano por la cara más roja que segundos antes y parecía querer huir una vez más–. Ahora deberías hacer lo que ha dicho Sif y darle la ropa a Kirian –y dicho eso entró al cuarto de los gemelos.

–¿Me la vas a dejar o no? –inquirió con su paciencia al límite, si iban a seguir así prefería irse a otro lado hasta que su ropa se secase.

–Entiendo... que susceptibles estáis los dos hoy. Ven, veremos qué te puede valer –Rainer se dirigió a su cuarto murmurando cosas sobre que los vírgenes de hoy en día deberían soltarse el pelo pronto.

Kirian apretó los dientes y se dijo que ya faltaba poco para poder alejarse de esos dos.

***

Salió de la habitación de Rainer con sólo unos pantalones, el pelirrojo no iba a sacrificar una camiseta para un rato, era comprensible, a él no le molestaba mientras estuviese cubierto de cintura para abajo, aunque se sentiría mucho más cómodo cuando recuperase su ropa.

En el salón encontró a Guri mirando la televisión que hasta entonces no había visto encendida, eso le llamó la atención, pero además con la pequeña fue como si el cielo se le hubiese abierto, si estaba con ella no le atosigarían más con el tema del sexo. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se sentó en el sofá y al momento la niña le estaba explicando con entusiasmo los dibujos animados.

Pasó el día leyendo e inventando cuentos, jugando con Guri y ya bien entrada la tarde accedió a que lo peinara. Para la cena su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza con múltiples coleteros de animalillos anudados a distancias variables. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir y la pequeña se despidió con una beso de buenas noches se sintió desprotegido. Sus temores parecieron hacerse realidad cuando poco después vio a Zisel acercarse y se tensó esperando un nuevo ataque verbal.

La chica pasó de largo mirándolo de reojo y entró en la cocina en busca de su segundo componente para llevar a cabo el plan que tenía entre manos. Cogió una taza grande y la rellenó de leche con cacao. Con cuidado de no quemarse volvió al salón y se la tendió a Kirian sin decir nada.

Kirian la miró, olía delicioso. Pero los libros también habían parecido geniales y luego...

–No tengo hambre, gracias –dijo, aunque la boca se le hacía agua.

–Sé que no es tan bueno como el chocolate de Sif, pero es pasable... –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dejando la taza en la mesa. Luego se volvió a la estantería y comenzó a rebuscar hasta que encontró lo que quería, ese libro era perfecto... seguro que Kirian lo abría y Rolf no sospecharía de ella sólo por prestarle otro libro más. Sacó la última edición de _El rey león_ y dejó dentro una nota.

–Es uno de los favoritos de Guri –dejó el libro en la mesa junto a la taza y se giró para ir a su cuarto, cuando estaba a punto de salir al pasillo se giró unos segundos–. No voy a preguntar –y se fue dejando al chico solo.

Kirian miró el libro, no estaba por la labor de volver a aceptar ningún libro de ella, pero ese era de Guri y los dibujos de leones a todo color en la portada lo atestiguaban. Lo cogió y leyó la contraportada, parecía seguro. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer, poco después demasiado tentado por el olor cogió la taza y tras olfatear un poco más y probar un sorbito comprobando que no era más que leche y cacao, se lo tomó.

Iba por la mitad del libro cuando la nota que Zisel había dejado cayó en su regazo y la leyó:

_Debe ser interesante ver cómo funcionan las alas de un angelito de la guarda. Quizá subiendo a la azotea por la escalera de incendios que da a la cocina nadie se entere._

Se quedó mirando la nota un momento y luego a la cocina, realmente lo necesitaba tanto, sentía las alas atrofiadas, necesitaba volar más que el aire en sus pulmones, pero si salía y le pillaban... Movió un poco sus alas, comenzaban a dolerle y por ello decidió arriesgarse. Se levantó apresuradamente y buscó la escalera mencionada. Subió apenas conteniendo sus pasos para no hacer ruido aunque deseaba correr hasta arriba o subirse en la barandilla y alzar el vuelo desde ahí.

El suave viento frío de la noche del desierto en la azotea agitó su pelo, acarició sus plumas y llenó sus pulmones necesitados de aire fresco. Miró el cielo estrellado sobre él, flexionó un poco las rodillas para impulsarse y agitando sus alas en segundos estaba a diez metros de altura. Se detuvo un momento disfrutando de su victoria contra la gravedad y con una sonrisa que poco después se convertiría en risa echó a volar más alto, a velocidades dignas de un halcón haciendo un picado, haciendo algunas piruetas y admirando la vista de la ciudad llena de pequeñas lucecitas. No descendió hasta que vio en el horizonte que el Sol comenzaba a despuntar.

De vuelta en el sofá se sentía eufórico, incapaz de dejar de sonreír, con ganas de dar saltitos de alegría aún sentado, con el libro de _El rey león_ olvidado apoyado en sus rodillas, miraba las letras sin ver y de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo por la ventana, rememorando esa noche de libertad.

***

Salió de la habitación al escuchar el ajetreo en el pasillo. Sif estaba dejando la ropa limpia en las habitaciones y aprovechando para despertar a los demás.

–Bueno días, Sif –murmuró bostezando.

–¡Oh! Por fin alguien que se despierta sola. Buenos días, cariño. –Con una sonrisa le tendió un montón de ropa que identificó como suya y la cual dejó en la mesa de su cuarto para, quizá, guardarla luego–. ¿Vas a la cocina? ¿Puedes llevar esto a Kirian? Aún me quedan los gemelos y esos son los peores...

–Ahora la llevo, Sif –tomó el pequeño montón y con paso cansado se dirigió al salón. Kirian estaba en la misma posición que lo dejó el día anterior, pero algo le decía que había hecho caso a su nota–. Buenos días. Sif me ha dicho que te dé la ropa –se acercó y la dejó en el sofá.

–¡Mi ropa! –dijo levantándose y poniéndose la camiseta–. Buenos días, Zisel. Muchas gracias –dijo con una sonrisa radiante, depositando un beso en su mejilla sin pensarlo antes de coger el pantalón y enfilar por el pasillo–. Voy a ver si Rainer tiene el baño libre y me cambio. Hasta ahora –se despidió alzando una mano.

Zisel negó con la cabeza sonriendo, inconscientemente había llevado una mano a su mejilla. Ese beso no había sido “practicando” o de consuelo, y, de alguna manera, había logrado que sintiera una calidez extenderse por su pecho haciendo que se mordiera el labio nerviosa. Cuando sintió que alguien entraba por la puerta dio un salto y dándose un golpe en la frente trató para volver a la realidad.

–Buenos días... –Rolf la saludó aún medio dormido, y en ese momento vio su oportunidad. Se acercó a él con cara inocente dando pequeños saltitos y se colgó de su brazo.

–Buenos días, hermanito. Hace una buena mañana, ¿verdad? –el mayor se quedó viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y soltó un suspiro.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Nada del otro mundo... que me dejes salir con la moto, patatas fritas para cenar, que le cuentes a Kirian lo nuestro y que le dejas salir libremente –comentó como si nada.

–Haz lo que quieras, las cenas son cosas de Sif, no y rotundamente no –contestó totalmente calmado.

–Vengaaa... no va a pasar nada porque sepa qué somos. Dudo que alguien lo crea si va a publicarlo al periódico. Y sabes que no tiene dónde ir, sería muy tonto que se fuese él solo por la ciudad.

–Zi... aún no sabemos nada de él.

–Lógicamente, ha perdido la memoria, y dudo que encerrado la recuperé. Venga... –suplicó con ojos de cordero. Rolf fue a negarse un par de veces más, pero acabó suspirando, sabía que ella iba a darle la tabarra con eso hasta que cediera.

–Le contaremos lo justo y necesario, aún no tiene porqué saber qué es lo que hacemos. Y tú te encargas de que no haga nada extraño –concedió algo reticente. La chica pegó un saltó de alegría y le dio un beso en los labios.

–Voy a darme una ducha... deberías hablar con él cuando no haya brujas cerca –y dicho eso salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Kirian regresó poco después y saludó jovialmente a los que estaban desayunando, incluso aceptó una taza de chocolate de Sif junto con un trozo de bizcocho aunque se las apañó para comer de pie sin tener que hacer todo el paripé para sentarse. Y no fue hasta que todos comenzaron a marcharse que se decidió a hacerlo él también y volver a su sitio acostumbrado y retomar la lectura de _El libro de la selva_.

Rolf se sentó pesadamente a su lado, él levantó su cara sonriente y dejó de estarlo tanto al encontrarse con el rostro serio del rubio que lo miraba como si analizara una bomba de relojería intentando discernir qué cable cortar para que dejase de ser un peligro inminente.

–Tenemos que hablar –por unos instantes esas palabras le parecieron las correctas, pero luego se sintió como en un película, suspiró pesadamente tratando de ordenar sus ideas y volvió a mirar al chico–. De alguna manera Zisel me ha convencido para que te explique... algunas cosas.

Kirian soltó el aire que había contenido ya que con sus primeras palabras había pensado que podía haberle descubierto en su escapadita nocturna. Después, cuestionándose si el complot de Zisel y Rainer se habría extendido a otros habitantes de la casa, preguntó con precaución:

–¿Qué cosas?

–Supongo que habrás escuchado cosas... un tanto extrañas. Sobre todo provenientes de Guri y Zisel –preguntó sutilmente esperanzado de poder olvidar el asunto.

El moreno reflexionó que si hablaba de Guri estaba a salvo del complot del par de liantes y recordó esa primera conversación con Guri.

–¿Te refieres a cuando Guri dijo que tenéis animalitos dentro y que a lo mejor yo lo tenía fuera o algo así? –preguntó.

–Sí... –corroboró el hombre bajando un poco la cabeza–. Es difícil de explicar, no lo hago desde que conocimos a Sif. Nosotros no somos humanos, Kirian. Bueno, Sif sí que lo es, pero los demás... los demás somos herramientas del gobierno.

Kirian lo miró sin comprender, a él le parecía muy humano, infinitamente más de lo que él podría serlo.

–¿Cómo vas a ser una herramienta? Esas cosas son metálicas con tornillos, cables y cosas así, lo leí, y tú pareces muy de carne y hueso –alegó.

–Somos de carne y hueso –afirmó sonriendo levemente–, ya te dije que era difícil de explicar. Verás, hace muchos años el gobierno comenzó a investigar para construir humanos con capacidades especiales, humanos que no fuesen humanos totalmente, humanos con características de animales. ¿Para qué? Para usarlos en caso de necesitar un ejército. Nosotros somos el resultado de esos experimentos –se detuvo unos instantes dejando que el chico tratara de asimilarlo y luego continuó–. Supongo que es difícil de entender... nosotros... en cierta forma tenemos un animal dentro, en nuestra mente, y somos tanto ese animal como humanos. Y cuanto más fuerte es el animal más poder tiene sobre la parte humana. Pero al fin y al cabo somos el conjunto de las dos, por eso no somos humanos.

–Sí sois humanos –afirmó después de reflexionar un momento–. El bizcocho sigue siendo bizcocho aunque lo embadurnes de chocolate. ¿Y por qué tener un animal te hace más fuerte? –preguntó observándolo detenidamente–. No tienes colmillos, ni garras... no entiendo su utilidad en el interior.

–Nosotros no estamos embadurnados del animal, somos el animal, esa parte ya estaba en nuestro interior, sólo la han tenido que sacar; pero para sacarla han tenido que destruir una parte de nuestro lado humano. –No esperaba que el chico cediera, pero ellos no se veían como humanos y aunque él lo dijese esa opinión no iba a cambiar–. Eso depende del animal de cada uno –explicó contestando a la pregunta–, pero todos solemos tener una agilidad y una fuerza un tanto superior a la gente normal. No podría explicártelo todo, hay cosas que hacemos y de las cuales no somos conscientes. Puede que te des cuenta tú solo. –Rolf se puso en pie mirando a Kirian–. Voy a hacer unas cosas. He decidido que puedes salir y moverte libremente, pero cuando vayas fuera... Zisel o alguien tendrá que acompañarte –iba a irse, pero volvió a mirarlo para añadir una última cosa–. A pesar de lo que te he contado no todos somos iguales, entre nosotros hay diferencias, pero ella... Zi... su lado animal es mayor que el del resto, bastante mayor, pero ha aprendido a controlarlo –salió del salón derecho a su despacho para revisar información antes de comenzar con los nuevos ataques.

Kirian lo vio marcharse, le hubiese gustado darle las gracias por confiar en él y decirle que cuidaría de Zisel para que siguiese siendo bizcocho de chocolate en vez de chocolate con harina, lo primero sonaba mucho mejor.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiendo con la costumbre apenas iniciada en el anterior capítulo y que seguiremos haciendo, esta historia es bastante musical, os dejamos los enlaces a las canciones:  
> [ _Hound dog_ de Elvis Presley](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzQ8GDBA8Is)  
>  _We go together_ de la película _Grease_


	8. Capítulo 8

–¿Cómo lo haces? –inquirió Sunne desde su espalda sobresaltándole.

Era la hora del almuerzo, como en el desayuno, estaba apoyado en la puerta, se sentía con ganas de socializar un poco más, aunque tuviese que soportar la presencia de Valdis que no había dejado de inquietarle cuanto menos. No obstante, en esa ocasión había preferido no comer, le resultaba muy engorroso sentarse y esos gruesos filetes de ternera un poco sangrantes no podría comerlos a no ser que lo hiciera con una mesa en que apoyarse o a bocados y algo le decía que Sif no apreciaría ese comportamiento.

–¿Hacer qué? –preguntó sin comprender a qué se referían, ¿querrían volver a acusarlo de espía?

Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada.

–Hacerte invisible –contestaron al unísono y atrayendo la atención de los comensales.

–Yo no... ¿puedo hacerme invisible? –dijo dudoso, quizás ellos sabían algo que él no, como cuando Rolf dijo que podía ocultar sus alas.

–Este chico...

–Nos está tomando el pelo –completó Sindri la frase de su hermano mientras ponía una foto frente a la cara del ángel en la que se veía el pasillo y al fondo a Zisel y Rainer.

–No sales en la foto.

–Deberías estar justo ahí –dijo Sunne señalando un punto en el pasillo.

–Pero no estás.

–Como en la foto que hizo Rolf.

–El móvil de Sif no estaba roto.

–En absoluto.

–Un segundo –les cortó Rolf–. ¿Estáis diciendo que las cámaras no lo captan?

–Al fin una mente despierta –agradecieron los dos a la vez.

–¿Cómo lo haces...?

–¿Chico invisible?

–Yo... no hago nada –aseguró y recordó el momento en que había sido hecha la foto–. Así que esa luz fue una foto –dijo pensando en voz alta–. Ni siquiera me di cuenta, ¿cómo iba a hacer algo? –se defendió.

–Dices que no te diste cuenta

–Pero sí lo viste.

–Te contradices, espía –dijeron los dos.

–No soy un espía. No sé cómo lo hago o no hago, ¡no tengo memoria! –les recordó sintiéndose acorralado por los dos.

–Yo sé cómo lo hace –dijo Guri terminando su filete.

–Cuéntanos al tito Sunne y a la tita Sindri –dijeron mientras la segunda se movía hasta donde estaba la pequeña.

–Es fácil... los angelitos en el cielo no tienen cámaras de fotos, y el tito Kirian es una angelito del cielo. Las cámaras las han hecho las personas para poder hacer fotos a las personas, no para hacerles fotos a los angelitos. Por eso no sale en las fotos... una pena porque quería una del tito Kirian en mi mesa. Pero las personas sólo pueden ver a los angelitos en las pinturas –explicó la niña con cara seria.

–Ángel lo llama –rió Sunne.

–Sólo tiene alas –le dijo Sindri a la pequeña.

–Pero... –se interrumpieron conectando sus miradas, en sus ojos parecía haberse formado una misma idea–. ¡Puede que causen una distorsión magnética! –dijeron con triunfo y salieron de la cocina al salón volviendo segundos después con múltiples aparatos que dejaron regados por la mesa y de milagro no cayeron dentro de ningún plato.

Sunne encendió un reproductor de música comprobando que se encendía por el tacto y le indicó al ángel que hiciese lo mismo para apagarlo sin resultado. Sindri cogió una linterna e hizo lo mismo. Repitieron el proceso con todos los aparatos y cuando terminaron lo miraron con horror.

–¡Estás fuera de la tecnología! –dijeron como si le estuvieran diciendo que iba a morir en dos horas de una enfermedad muy dolorosa.

Kirian los miró compungido. –¿Tan malo es?

–Peor –aseguraron.

–Yo en tu lugar...

–Me cortaría las venas –aconsejaron acabando una la frase del otro.

–¡Chicos! –la voz de Sif retumbó en la cocina–. Dejad de decir tonterías y comeros el filete antes de que se enfríe. No te preocupes, Kirian, no es nada malo, pero son demasiado dramáticos cuando se trata de los cacharros tecnológicos.

Kirian dudó de sus palabras y ya no sintiéndose tan cómodo como antes prefirió alejarse al salón. Cada vez encontraba más cosas anormales en él. Si ellos no eran humanos como se empeñaba en asegurar Rolf, ¿qué ser extraño era él?

Zisel estaba en el salón cuando él llegó. Estaba peleándose con los cables de su guitarra y el amplificador, pero levantó la cabeza cuando sintió de quien se trataba.

–¿Ya han acabado la comida? –preguntó sentándose en el sofá con la guitarra conectada al afinador–. Me ha dicho Rolf que ya te ha explicado todo.

Kirian asintió cabizbajo, su buen humor se había evaporado con el último evento.

–Siguen comiendo –agregó en un tono de voz acorde con su ánimo.

La chica alzó la cabeza y lo miró detenidamente. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y se acercó más al ángel.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupada.

Kirian empezó a asentir disuasorio, pero finalmente negó sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

–¿Por qué tengo que ser tan diferente, tan raro? –preguntó sin mirarla. Se tapó la cara con las manos, los problemas de los últimos días uniéndose al actual, y murmuró–. Debería hacerles caso.

Ella no comprendió a qué se refería con la última frase. –Quizá alguien supo que necesitarías ser así, no es algo que puedas cambiar, Kirian –con cariño le quitó las manos de la cara y las apretó con las suyas–. Pero lo diferente, que no raro, suele ser lo más extraordinario –añadió sonriendo–, no tienes que ver lo que te hace diferente como algo malo, eso es lo que te hace ser tú, lo que te hace especial.

–Ser diferente es un asco, Zisel. Mis hermanos intentaron echarme por ser diferente, y aquí... Sería mejor no seguir viviendo así como dijeron los gemelos –aseguró con la voz temblorosa por el nudo que oprimía su garganta.

–Nunca digas eso de nuevo –le dijo ella completamente seria–, eso es de cobardes. No puedes rendirte porque unos cuantos digan que eres raro, te desprecian porque no te comprenden, a veces lo diferente asusta. Pero si sigues adelante encontrarás un sitio donde te quieran como eres.

–Bueno, pues me da igual ser un cobarde. Estoy cansado de que me desprecien, de ser raro, de buscar ese lugar inexistente –replicó frotándose los ojos que comenzaban a empañarse, mirando a la calle y chasqueando la lengua deseando que pronto cayese la noche.

–Yo creo que has encontrado ese sitio y no te has dado cuenta, Kirian... puede que algunos como Rolf no confíen del todo en ti, pero no desconfía porque seas diferente, sino porque es su deber cuidar a la manada. Y Valdis... ella no soporta a la gente nueva. Pero cuando supe que tenías alas, no creí que fueses raro, sólo fascinante, como Guri, y Rainer ni se molestó en comentarlo porque le daba igual –suspiró y acarició la mejilla del chico–. Quizá deberías empezar a ver las cosas buenas que tienes por ti mismo, los demás las hemos visto ya. Además... qué mejor lugar que una casa llenas de raros para vivir.

Kirian bufó. –Cada día descubro una cosa más rara de mí. Y vosotros no sois raros, sólo humanos con algunas habilidades más, apenas llegas al nivel mínimo de rareza –replicó y no queriendo seguir escuchando fue a paso ligero hasta la puerta de la calle donde se sentó dispuesto a esperar a que oscureciera, lo único malo iba a ser tener que pedir a alguien que lo acompañara... o quizás simplemente se marchase y se dejase de más problemas. Solo no sería dañado una vez detrás de otra.

***

–¡Tú! Levanta ese culo del suelo, nos vamos a tomar el aire, estos días estás que no hay quien te sople y has conseguido que el tigre tenga las uñas preparadas para atacar... mejor huir –Rainer miraba a Kirian desde arriba con una expresión seria que no era propia de él.

A Kirian no le gustó cómo le habló, ni que le mandara, pero ya había anochecido y había llegado a la conclusión de que debía de ir a pedirle que saliera con él, no podía marcharse sin más, había llegado a esa resolución después de escuchar a Guri riendo en el salón y había observado los coleteros aún en su pelo, de ninguna forma podía marcharse con ellos. Por ello, se puso de pie aunque con el ceño fruncido y se apartó de la puerta dejando que fuese el otro quien la abriera si es que debían salir por ella.

El pelirrojo salió al rellano y comenzó a subir escalones hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la azotea. Salió manteniendo la puerta abierta para que el ángel también lo hiciera y luego respiró hondo estirándose por completo.

–Ahora, pajarillo, vuela hasta que se te enfríen las ideas, quizá luego quieras que te solucione tus problemas –dijo, tumbándose en el suelo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–No soy un pajarillo –replicó enfurruñado antes de alzar el vuelo veloz, levantando de paso todo el polvo del suelo.

Como la noche anterior volar ayudó mucho, el aire era su elemento, el sitio donde sentía que sería feliz, pero allí no había nadie más. Voló alto, haciendo agujeros en las pequeñas nubes, mojándose y secándose al instante, alejándose un poco de la casa, pero no mucho, aunque quisiera explorar el cielo más allá algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, que debía permanecer con esa peculiar familia. Bastante tiempo después, cuando su sonrisa estaba de nuevo iluminando sus facciones y había lanzado desahogadas risas al viento, regresó junto a Rainer, arrodillándose junto a él.

–Y el hijo pródigo volvió a casa –dijo el hombre riendo–. ¿Cómo ha ido el paseo, esclarecedor?

Kirian asintió, le gustó que el hombre también riera y sin filtro en su lengua dejó que la idea saliera de su boca.

–¿Quieres volar conmigo?

–Peso un poco más que tú chaval... ¿crees que vas a poder conmigo? No sé si me quiero jugar el cuello por ver las nubes más cerca.

–Creo que sí, pero volaré bajo primero, ¿te parece? Será divertido, te lo aseguro –dijo tendiéndole una mano esperando que aceptara.

–Bien... –concedió alargando la mano un tanto dudoso y tomando la del chico.

Kirian tiró de él con energía poniéndose ambos de pie con el movimiento. Lo abrazó con un brazo rodeando su pecho y otra más abajo, casi en la cintura. Estaba tan eufórico que ni se le pasó por la cabeza que la escena de la vez anterior que lo había abrazado pudiera volverse a repetir, mucho menos que estaban tan pegados como la pareja del libro.

–Agárrate –le apremió, la palabra rozando el cuello del otro.

–Como si me fuese a soltar –murmuró el otro sonriendo de lado, él sí se había dado cuenta de la situación y estaba disfrutando como un niño.

Sin esperar más agitó las alas elevándose unos centímetros, el hombre no era liviano, pero podría con él por un rato, sonrió travieso y ascendió a gran velocidad; él riendo, el otro no se podía discernir si fue un grito o una risa nerviosa. Alcanzada una altura prudencial se detuvo.

–¿Estás bien? –la risa patente en su voz.

–Sí.... pero cuando volvamos a tierra firme morirás de la peor manera posible por esto –contestó Rainer, comenzando a relajarse.

Kirian besó la mejilla del otro. –Veremos si te hago cambiar de opinión –dijo divertido antes de comenzar a volar en horizontal sujetando fuerte al otro para que no cediera a la gravedad, después hizo un breve picado y cambió la posición quedando él debajo y ascendiendo poco a poco. Dieron un par de volteretas, rozaron unas nubes bajas, pero no se animó a ascender más con el otro ante el frío y posible falta de oxígeno. Tras unos picados y giros más, finalmente decidió devolverlo a tierra.

–Wow... –eso fue lo único que pudo decir Rainer cuando tocó el suelo– quiero unas de esas –añadió señalando las alas.

Kirian dejó caer los brazos y rió con total libertad como en contadas veces había hecho sin estar en el cielo y esas no podía recordarlas. Se sintió halagado y agradecido por las palabras de Rainer, quizás Zisel tenía razón después de todo y había una oportunidad para él allí.

–Cuando quieras te doy otra vuelta –ofreció antes de separarse dando un paso atrás y frotándose los brazos que protestaban un poco por el esfuerzo.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, en cuanto extienda el rumor habrá que hacer fila –Rainer volvió a sentarse en el suelo mirando cómo el cielo comenzaba a clarear–. ¿Qué demonios te tenía tan estresado, chaval? Si se puede saber claro... no soy bueno diciendo palabras de consuelo, para eso están Sif y Zisel, aunque parece que no has debido de creerla o algo así porque estaba de un humor de perros. Ha roto una cuerda de la guitarra.

Kirian se sentó a su lado y lo miró cavilando cuánto decirle.

–Sólo me gustaría no ser tan raro, tan diferente a todo el mundo y... Sí, no la escuché –contestó y desvió la mirada prefiriendo seguir sin tocar el otro tema.

El pelirrojo asintió antes de hablar. –Supongo que te dijo que es bueno ser diferente... –comentó suspirando–, a veces olvida lo que le costó a ella entender eso. Ser distinto es difícil; la gente te mira y comenta cosas sobre ti, no sabes dónde encajas o si lo harás algún día en algún sitio; pero al final eso es lo que eres y te guste o no la mejor manera de que alguien te acepte es aceptándote tú mismo, no queda otro remedio.

–Supongo que tienes razón, pero... lo que recordé el otro día... yo ya he vivido ese desprecio, si hasta mis propios hermanos intentaron echarme del lugar al que llamaba hogar. No es algo bonito, no quiero pasar por ahí de nuevo, siento que sería mejor estar solo que tener que sufrir otra vez –le explicó, el tono pesado de su voz contrastaba enormemente con la alegría vivida minutos antes.

–La pregunta es: ¿quieres estar solo? ¿Crees que un poco de dolor es peor que toda la felicidad que sientes cuando encuentras lo que buscas? –inquirió el hombre mirándolo de reojo.

–Soy feliz contigo y con Guri y... con Zisel –dijo reticente la última porque los últimos días no estaba muy feliz con ella, pero también reconocía que intentaba ayudarlo desde que la conoció–. La soledad es aburrida –concluyó pensando en todas las noches en que su único consuelo era un libro.

–Entonces deja de comerte el coco –dijo el otro sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie– y vamos a socializar un poco, bueno, tú socializa, yo tengo que dormir algo. Está bien volar, pero necesito mis diez horas de sueño –le tendió la mano al chico–. Si has encontrado con quien estar bien, ¿por qué distanciarte pensando en el qué dirán los demás?

Kirian sonrió, cogió su mano sin dudar un segundo, se levantó y no quiso soltarla apreciando volver a sentir el calor de la piel del otro.

–Gracias, Rainer, por quedarte conmigo hoy y... todo –dijo, quizás demasiado cerca, pero se sentía cómodo con él en ese momento, sin ninguna clase de presión.

–De nada hombre, para eso estamos –Rainer le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros pegándolo más a él y lo encaminó a la puerta.

***

Dio un nuevo golpe al saco de boxeo sintiendo cómo sus manos comenzaban a quejarse por el esfuerzo al que las estaba sometiendo, pero en ese momento sus manos no eran algo que ella tuviera mucho en cuenta. Estaba enfadada, furiosa, notaba cómo su parte animal rugía por salir a la superficie y eso era lo único que conseguiría calmarla.

Llevaba casi toda la mañana y gran parte de la noche en la sala de entrenamiento, había tratado de hacer ejercicios de relajación, pero cuando vio que no servirían para nada decidió hacer un entrenamiento exhaustivo, como hacía años que no hacía. Había practicado su puntería con los cuchillos durante horas, había hecho todos los ejercicios con la espada que conocía y varios que había inventado en el proceso, y luego había pasado a entrenar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, desde kárate hasta el boxeo.

Nada más llegar había puesto la lista de la música más ruidosa que tenía para evitar que el sueño llegase a ella, y había rellenado varias botellas de agua. En ese instante la gran mayoría de las botellas estaban vacías junto al reproductor, al igual que la mayoría de su ropa; con el paso del tiempo se había quedado con el top deportivo y unas mallas cortas. El calor también le había obligado a recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta. Sin embargo, aun con todo podía notar cómo gotas de sudor viajaban por su piel descubierta.

Exhausta se detuvo unos segundos agarrada al saco antes de volver a lanzar una serie de golpes y caer al suelo agotada respirando agitadamente.

Kirian abrió la puerta en ese momento y la miró preocupado al verla tan hecho polvo. Había estado esperando que en algún momento apareciera en el salón, pero al ver que pasaba del mediodía y no se daba el caso había decidido ir a buscarla, tenía que disculparse.

–Hola... ¿Estás bien? –preguntó comenzando a entrar en la habitación.

La chica miró donde provenía la voz, quería contestar, decirle que no debería importarle... apretó los puños, pero casi al instante de hacerlo volvió a destensar las manos. Sonrió de lado y con una mano palmeó el suelo a su lado para que se acercara, sin fuerzas para mucho más.

El chico se acercó con paso cauteloso al haber visto y sentido esa tensión, y se arrodilló a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó más preocupado al observar su agotamiento de cerca, incluso podía ver los músculos dando pequeños tirones, protestando por el esfuerzo al que habían sido sometidos.

–Creo que me he excedido entrenando... –dijo en un susurro– hacía tiempo que no practicaba tantas horas seguidas. Me he vuelto una floja–un intento de risa salió de sus labios–, ahora entiendo porque estuvieron a punto de pillarme en la última misión. ¿Has salido esta noche? –preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

–Rainer vino conmigo –contestó–. Y no eres floja, necesitas dormir... diez horas dijo Rainer.

Ella bufó divertida. –Rainer es un dormilón sin remedio... ocho deberían ser suficientes, pero no duermo tanto nunca. Si descanso un poco volveré a estar bien, aunque estoy segura de que mañana va a doler –dijo esto último más para ella que para Kirian.

–Deberías dormir esas ocho horas y... si sabes que va a doler, ¿por qué haces esto? Este dolor no sirve para nada soportarlo –dijo con convicción, casi estaba riñendo a la chica.

–No puedo dormir tantas horas... pesadillas –alegó cerrando los ojos y con voz apagada–, y esto ayuda a mantenerlo a raya –dijo refiriéndose al tigre–, merece la pena soportarlo por los demás.

Kiran negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. –Yo te cuidaré, Guri dice que soy un ángel de la guarda. Incluso si quieres te contaré un cuento para dormir –se ofreció risueño.

–Creo que antes debería ducharme –dijo sonriendo y arrugando la nariz un poco. Despacio comenzó a levantarse hasta quedar sentada–. ¿Tú estás bien?

–Yo sí estoy limpio –respondió rápidamente ante la posibilidad de que intentasen que se mojase otra vez. Después reflexionó un poco que quizás no se refería a eso su pregunta y recordó para qué la había estado buscando en un primer momento–. Em... sí, bien. Zisel, yo... lo siento, tú tenías razón. No debí decirte esas cosas, no estaba del mejor ánimo. De verdad que lo siento mucho. Tengo suerte de haber llegado aquí, de estar con vosotros.

Zisel sonrió con cariño y agradecimiento y le tomó la mano. –No pasa nada, supongo que para un ángel de la guarda puede ser difícil dejar que otros lo cuiden –dijo bromeando–. Vamos, empieza a hacer frío –terminó de levantarse intentando ignorar los pequeños tirones, mordiéndose el labio caminó hasta el reproductor para coger el Ipod y una toalla y dejó lo demás para otro momento, y se giró hacía Kirian de nuevo; al parecer no sólo le iba a doler el día siguiente.

El ángel casi pudo sentir su dolor como propio, sin apenas pensarlo se acercó, pasó el brazo libre de la chica por encima de sus hombros agachándose un poco y uno de los suyos por debajo de los de ella, sin más comenzó a andar tirando de ella.

–Vamos al baño y luego a dormir muchas horas.

Zisel asintió dejándose llevar. –Pero te aseguro que puedo bañarme sola –añadió con sarcasmo.

Salió del baño casi media hora después aún con el pelo mojado. Kirian ya estaba en su cuarto esperándola. –¿Puedes cogerme una toalla pequeña de ese armario? Me duelen los brazos si los subo más de aquí –le pidió, levantándolos un poco.

Kirian negó suspirando pesadamente ante las consecuencias del, para él, estúpido sobreesfuerzo e hizo lo que le pidió. La vio secarse el pelo con movimientos forzados hasta que estuvo más o menos seco y cuando bajó los brazos le quitó la toalla de la mano y la dejó en el baño moviéndose rápido.

–Vamos, a dormir –la apremió sentándose en una esquina a los pies de la cama.

Zisel se tumbó, pero al verlo lejos hizo un puchero como si fuese una niña pequeña y alargó un brazo intentando cazarlo.

–Si estás ahí no sirve... –dijo quejándose y haciendo hueco a su lado.

El ángel aceptó a moverse a otra esquina en la cabecera recordando esa oración que había leído en uno de los libros infantiles: “Cuatro esquinitas tiene mi cama, cuatro angelitos que me la guardan, dos a los pies, y dos a la cabecera...” El resto no lo había entendido mucho, eso de los santos le resultaba de lo más confuso, pero por lo que decía la canción había que ponerse en una de las esquinas, aunque él era sólo uno lo que lo hacía dudar un poco de la efectividad. Cuando vio que no cerraba los ojos se le ocurrió que quizás debía darle un beso de buenas noches, aunque no era de noche, y lo hizo.

–Duerme –añadió después, por si acaso.

Zisel cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a Kirian, a pesar de lo que ella creía se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Kirian sonrió satisfecho y no se movió de donde estaba en las ocho horas que la chica necesitaba de sueño, en un momento en que pareció agitarse pasó las yemas de los dedos por su cabello e inconscientemente tarareó, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta del intento de cantar, pero la pesadilla ya había sido alejada y no regresaron en el resto de su tiempo de vigilia.

***

Estaba plácidamente dormida, hacía tiempo que no conseguía dormir tan seguido y se hubiese quedado así varias horas más, sin embargo, un poco de frescor le llegó por las piernas. Se encogió más sobre sí misma para alejarlo, pero resultó inútil y poco a poco fue saliendo de la bruma del sueño. Abrió los ojos despacio topándose con algo negro frente a ella. Estiro una mano para rozar lo que dedujo era una camiseta y recordó que Kirian había dicho que estaría con ella. Se estiró como si fuese un gato, pero poco a poco, sintiendo los músculos entumecidos y algo dolorosos, y tras un bostezo, volvió a fijar la vista en el chico.

–Buenos días, angelito de la guarda –le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

–Buenas noches –contestó sonriendo–. Dormiste bien –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta con algo de orgullo en su voz.

Ella asintió incorporándose y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Gracias –se encogió juntando sus piernas con su pecho y apoyó la cabeza mirando al chico–. ¿Quieres salir fuera? Me siento mal, has estado todo el día aquí parado.

–He estado más parado estos días atrás, no hay problema y... parece que va a llover –dijo con gesto fastidiado ante lo último.

–Hummm... vale –se quedó callada un rato hasta que escuchó cómo, efectivamente, algunas gotas comenzaban a caer en el exterior. No le gustaba la lluvia–. ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? Lo que sea, no soy capaz de estar parada mucho tiempo, y no voy a volver a dormir –dijo intentando sonar seria, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

–No sé –dijo, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que cualquier cosa menos otro de sus libros estaba bien y con el fastidioso sonido del agua al caer añadió irritado en un impulso–. ¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con las duchas? ¡Hasta al cielo parecen gustarle!

Zisel no pudo contener una carcajada. –Las duchas pueden ser agradables, relajan. Pero la lluvia... a mí tampoco me gusta. Es como si de alguna forma te obligaran a quedarte en casa –comentó y comenzó a pensar qué podían hacer.

–Sif me obligó a ducharme anteayer y no fue nada agradable, fue un suplicio: las alas mojadas no se sienten bien, pesan, casi se atrofian tanto como días enteros sin moverlas; no me gusta, y no me hacía falta, estaba limpio –explicó, sintiéndose mejor al poder compartir su frustración con alguien.

–Quizá la próxima vez consigas disuadirla –aunque esas palabras no se las creía ni ella–. ¿Quieres ver una película? –preguntó–. Puedo hacer palomitas con mantequilla.

Kirian pensó un segundo lo que querría decir con película descartando las acepciones erróneas rápidamente y sonrió ilusionado por conocer algo nuevo.

–¡Sí, vale! Nunca he visto una, ¿dónde se ve eso? –preguntó casi botando en el sitio de impaciencia.

La chica se levantó del sitio para coger un mando y apuntando a la televisión que estaba en frente de la cama puso la selección de películas guardadas en el disco central de la casa.

–Puedes mirar las que hay con esta cosa, tienes que bajar presionando en este botón. Lo que pone al lado del título es como la reseña de los libros, así sabrás de que va más o menos. Yo mientras voy a hacer palomitas, no tardo –salió del cuarto dejando al ángel solo con las películas.

Kirian miró una a una las películas de la sección de Tim Burton en que lo había dejado peleándose con los botones al principio pulsándolos con el dedo índice. Finalmente decidió que _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_ era la que tenía el argumento más comprensible y atractivo para él. Segundos después regresó Zisel con un gran cuenco de olor agradable hasta el gusto en las manos.

–¿Ésta? –preguntó, señalando la pantalla cuando la chica se sentó a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.

–¡Charlie! Me encanta esta película, sobre todo adoro a Johnny Deep, una pena que esté muerto –comentó, dándole al _play_ para que comenzara y ofreciéndole palomitas a Kirian.

Él cogió una y se la llevó a la boca saboreándola detenidamente y dándole el visto bueno cogió otra.

–Están ricas. Saladas –comentó ante el nuevo sabor tan distinto al chocolate y al bizcocho.

Ella asintió y con un gesto le indicó que se centrara en la pantalla, al empezar a escuchar la música del comienzo.

La película transcurrió animada por las preguntas constantes de Kirian de cada invento de la extraña fábrica, queriendo comprobar cuántas cosas eran reales, pacientes respuestas de Zisel y risas.

–¡Otra! –dijo el ángel cuando vio la palabra “fin”, incorporándose de la posición en que había acabado tumbado boca abajo con los codos apoyados en el colchón y la cabeza en las manos, una de sus alas medio cubría a Zisel.

–Supongo que tenemos tiempo –se estiró para coger el mando y con gran agilidad llegó a la que estaba buscando–. Vamos por un poco de acción –Haber elegido _Iron man_ suponía otras tantas preguntas por parte de Kirian, pero no le importaba demasiado. Le volvió a dar al _play_ y tiró del brazo del chico para que volviese a tumbarse.

A Kirian la película le fascinó, ver volar a alguien que no tenía alas le hacía sentir menos distanciado de ellos. Hubo un momento en que miró suspicaz a Zisel, tensándose, cuando aquella periodista se despertó en la cama del protagonista, pero no hubo más de eso y pudo disfrutar del resto.

–¡Ha sido genial! ¿Hay más? –dijo al término de la película.

Zisel rió ante el entusiasmo del chico y optó por pasarle el mando. –Hay muchas más. De Iron Man hay varias –comentó, cruzando los brazos y apoyando su cabeza en ellos apartando la vista de la pantalla.

El chico buscó la segunda parte moviéndose por la lista despacio, pulsando los botones torpemente hasta que la encontró y sonrió triunfal.

–¿Cómo se hace que empiece? –preguntó, acercándole el mando impaciente.

Ella pulsó el botón con cuidado asegurándose de que él lo veía, y le sonrió cerrando los ojos para escuchar las voces y la música. El cuello le había empezado a doler y en realidad no veía demasiado, así que... no importaba realmente como estuviese.

La nueva película transcurrió con menos interrupciones con preguntas por parte de Kirian y no consiguió más que reafirmarse en que le encantaba Iron man, verlo volar con su amigo le hizo tener esperanza de poder jugar en el cielo él también alguna vez, volar con Rainer no había estado mal, pero no podía compararse con carreras en el cielo. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle con un flash de sí mismo volando a toda velocidad riendo con Uriel persiguiéndole y a partir de entonces vio sin ver el final de la película mientras se masajeaba las sienes, no se dio cuenta de que ésta había concluido, mucho menos registró el beso de Tony y Pepper.

–¿Estás bien? –La película había acabado hacía unos minutos y el chico no había dicho nada. Con una mano, de forma suave, como si fuese una caricia, hizo que la mirara.

El toque le hizo salir de su abotargamiento y la miró frunciendo el ceño, creía que había dicho algo, pero no la había escuchado.

–¿Qué?

–Estabas como en otro mundo... ¿estás bien? –volvió a preguntar más preocupada.

–Sí –contestó parando para masajearse de nuevo las sienes cuyo dolor estaba remitiendo–. Sólo recordé algo: estaba haciendo carreras con Uriel, volando –aclaró y sonrió antes de añadir–, yo iba ganando, creo que solía ganar. Era muy divertido.

Zisel dejó salir el aire que había contenido y sonrió al chico. –Así que al parecer eres el angelito veloz. Está bien que recuerdes cosas buenas –Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en un brazo mientras con el otro acariciaba ligeramente el pelo de Kirian.

Kirian sonrió un poco y también apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos dándole un descanso a su cuello, disfrutando del relajante toque.

–Supongo que alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser pequeño –comentó antes de cerrar los ojos relajándose por completo, sintiéndose arrastrado poco a poco al mundo de los sueños.

–Si tú eres pequeño no me quiero encontrarme con tus hermanos –Zisel sintió cómo sus párpados volvían a pesar demasiado, era raro, pero a pesar de haber dormido tanto tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo. Sin dejar de acariciar a Kirian, se acercó un poco más quedando más tapada por el ala y cerró los ojos también.

***

El ángel sintió que algo se movía a su lado perturbando su paz, escondió más la cabeza en sus brazos y se encogió para un lado perezoso. Hizo un sonido de protesta al ver que el movimiento, aunque lento, no se detenía y abrió pesadamente los párpados –era tan duro despertar– encontrándose con el rostro de Zisel a pocos centímetros que también empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Ella había intentando evitar despertar, estaba tan a gusto, pero al final había tenido que ceder ante esa fuerza que la obligaba a abrir los ojos. Cuando pudo distinguir qué tenía delante, reconoció a Kirian a escasos centímetros, no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él la noche anterior. Sus mejillas se colorearon, eso empezaba a ser una costumbre cuando el chico estaba cerca lo cual era un tanto desconcertante, y, aún sonriendo, consiguió morderse el labio como acto reflejo.

–...nos días –dijo Kirian aún adormilado, frotándose los ojos y bostezando todo a una vez.

–Buenos días –contestó Zisel, que siguiendo un impulso se acercó un poco más al ángel y deposito un beso en la punta de su nariz justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

–¿Se puede saber cómo has conseguido llevártelo a la cama tan pronto? ¡Yo me lo pedí antes! –Rainer miraba la escena con los ojos como platos y con los brazos cruzados intentando parecer serio.

Zisel que no había esperado que nadie entrase en el cuarto se sobresaltó y lo primero que hizo fue esconder su rostro pegándolo al cuello de Kirian.

Kirian tardó un poco en conseguir que su mente despertara de una vez y comprender por el tono de Rainer lo que había querido decir con su frase, y se apartó de la chica poniéndose de pie como si quemara. Sonrojado, los miró alternativamente intentando decidir si había sido alguna treta para que hablara o ¡incluso probara! las cosas del libro.

–Ahora me vendréis con la mentira de que no es lo que parece... ¡qué estéis vestidos no quita lo que ha pasado en ese mueble! –Rainer seguía a lo suyo sin fijarse demasiado en los otros dos, las imágenes de su mente eran mucho más creíbles.

La chica que había retrocedido hasta el cabecero y abrazaba el almohadón lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. –¡Estás loco! Lo único que lo trajo aquí fueron las películas y una sobredosis de ejerci... –se cayó al percatarse de lo mal que interpretaría el pelirrojo esas palabras.

–Ejercicio, eh... lo que yo decía. ¿Qué tal estuvo? –en efecto interpretó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara y guiñando un ojo al terminar su frase.

Kirian ya no aguantó más la rabia que había estado creciendo en él desde el primer comentario de Rainer.

–¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una maldita vez?! Te lo diré otra vez, no quiero saber nada de eso, ni libros traicioneros ni experimentar ni nada. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? –dijo el ángel, maldijo por lo bajo que cuando más necesitaba salir siempre fuese de día tras mirar de soslayo por la ventana y se alejó hasta la puerta donde tuvo que detenerse al estar bloqueada por Rainer.

Mientras Zisel le había lanzado lo primero que pilló, que resultó ser un simple oso de peluche, al hombre para que cerrara el pico coloreándose cada vez más. Este lo atrapó con una mano y negó con la cabeza defraudado.

–Sois tal para cual, igual de inocentes en la vida real... –chistó la lengua– no sé cómo pude pensar eso, al fin y al cabo Zisel no es capaz ni de besar a alguien de un forma... lujuriosa –Rainer se dio la vuelta sonriendo para sí a sabiendas de lo que sus palabras provocarían, al menos en la chica y dejó la puerta libre.

Kirian salió escopetado pasando de largo al otro en el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la calle donde se dejó caer como el día anterior, era un lugar más escondido que el transitado salón, se rodeó con sus alas y rumió su rabia, dijese lo que dijese Rainer a favor de Zisel volvía a sentirse traicionado, ¿por qué no podía dejarlo tranquilo? Había estado tan a gusto con ella el día anterior, ¿por qué se empeñaban en fastidiarlo con el estúpido sexo?

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Owl: Antes de que Mekare diga nada... sí, la culpa es mía, asumo toda mi responsabilidad, yo soy la que ha cortado el capítulo ahí. *No me matéis*   
> Mekare: Muy bien, muy bien ya era hora de que crecieras.  
> Little Owl: ¬¬  
> Mekare: En fin, y de Kirian el pobre se agobia con demasiadas cosas(amnesia, mujeres, sexo...), animalico, qué traumas me lleva. Ya irá creciendo...  
> Little Owl: Muy lentamente... ¡Mi pobre Zi no tiene la culpa!


	9. Capítulo 9

Poco después del anochecer, Guri había llegado frente a él de la mano de Rolf y con su otra manita había tocado sus alas que lo ocultaban diciendo: “Abre, tito Kirian. Quiero verte volar”. Ni siquiera la mirada seria de Rolf que estuvo todo el tiempo analizándole como a una bomba de relojería había impedido que sonriera en consonancia con la pequeña e hiciese un montón de cabriolas en el aire haciendo que la niña aplaudiera y riera hasta que la vio bostezar y frotarse los ojitos vencida por el sueño. Él iba a descender, pero se sorprendió cuando Rolf le dijo que siguiera que enviaría un relevo y se marchó con la niña. Poco después vio a Zisel en la azotea y se congeló, no había esperado tener que volver a tenerla inevitablemente delante tan pronto. Deseando conseguir más tiempo, ascendió hasta por encima de las nubes y la mayor parte del tiempo se mantuvo oculto por ellas hasta que desde su altura vio despuntar el Sol.

–Ya va a amanecer –dijo, sin acercarse mucho a Zisel cuando pisó la azotea.

Ella hizo caso omiso al comentario y se dedicó a mirar a Kirian con expresión dolida.

–Supongo que te da igual lo que vaya a decir; no me vas a creer una palabra porque has decidido crearte tu versión de la historia, ¿verdad? –Sintiéndose acorralada comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro–. ¡Claro! Es más fácil pensar que yo me he divertido con lo que ha pasado esta mañana, y que me lo pasé en grande cuando vi cómo te afectaba el libro. Es mejor pensar que Zisel se aprovecha de ti porque sabe más de eso y que está trazando un plan para hacer que todo gire en torno al sexo, ¿verdad, Kirian? –preguntó en un tono de reproche. Estaba enfadada con Rainer por meterla en ese lío, pero sobre todo con el ángel por desconfiar de ella a la primera de cambio.

Kirian se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva sintiéndose atacado por el tono de su voz, y prefirió no decir nada ya que parecía que después de todo Zisel estaba comprendiendo, sólo esperaba que lo siguiente que dijese fuese que aceptaba dejar sus tretas y dejarle en paz de una buena vez.

–¿No dices nada? Pues entonces te diré una cosa que espero que tengas en cuenta a partir de ahora –tomó aire y lo miró fijamente–: si eso es lo que crees es que no me conoces en absoluto, no sabes nada de mí, ¡nada! No sabes por qué elegí ese libro, que no fue la escena de sexo, ¡por dios, ni me acordaba de que era en ese!, no sabes que el otro día me encerré porque estaba cabreada conmigo misma por no poder hacer que dejaras de pensar que era malo ser diferente, no sabes que fue la primera vez en dos años en que conseguía dormir tanto tiempo y, por supuesto, no sabes que estaba igual o más incómoda que tú cuando entró Rainer –sentía la respiración agitada y que los ojos comenzaban a picarle, pero no había acabado y había decidido decir todo una única vez.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Kirian había pasado de estar cruzado de brazos a más bien abrazarse a sí mismo. No podía estar seguro de si lo que decía era cierto, aunque lo parecía por lo agitada que estaba. Pero había algo en lo que tenía completa razón: no la conocía, no se conocía ni a sí mismo, no sabía nada, y cuando empezaba a pensar que sabía algo, algo ocurría para romperle los esquemas. Estaba obligado a confiar en otros ciegamente, ya fuese en los libros o en las personas, podrían decirle que todo aquello sólo era un producto de su imaginación, que lo poco que creía saber no era así, que las nubes no tenían agua sino zumo de naranja y él no podría estar totalmente seguro de sus creencias, porque estaba perdido, en muchos sentidos, solo con su mente vacía y no había nada que pudiese remediar eso.

–Yo... yo no tengo ni idea de eso, no sé cómo se siente o cómo se hace. No tengo ni idea de si lograré algún día... hacer esas cosas, porque ahora simplemente me avergüenza pensar en eso. Sí, puede parecer que me lo tomo a broma cuando hablo con Rainer, pero sólo son eso, bromas, bromas sobre un beso, bromas sobre lo que nos queremos... nunca bromeo con el sexo, porque es algo que de lo que no sé y que no alcanzo a comprender. Que me desconcierta, que por una parte me atrae y por otra me aterra, porque... porque muestras demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos. Rainer no piensa lo mismo, pero es lo que creo, es algo demasiado importante para tomarlo a la ligera. Y el libro... lo que veo en ese momento es lo que Jondalar quiere a Ayla, no lo que hace con su cuerpo. Veo a una chica que comienza a superar barreras para empezar a comprender que también puede ser querida... no veo simple sexo... –Tomó aire bajando la cabeza–. Pero si quieres seguir creyendo eso... al menos ya he intentado que sepas algo de mí, es tu elección creerlo o no.

El ángel reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho, sus palabras parecían tan ciertas, ¿y si después de todo decía la verdad? ¿Y si él había formado de un pequeño hecho toda una conspiración en su contra? ¿Y si no había sido más que un idiota? Y además, ¿por qué tenía que acorralarlo de ese modo? Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos de confusión e impotencia. También se odiaba por estropear las pocas cosas que había conseguido como tener a Zisel como amiga.

–Yo... –su voz se rompió y tomó aire para intentar hablar nuevamente–. Lo siento –dijo sintiendo que era lo primero que debía decir, no le importaba disculparse tantas veces como hiciera falta, aunque sentía que lo estaba haciendo más de la cuenta en el último tiempo–. Yo no sé nada de absolutamente nada. Estoy perdido y lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en todo y todos los que me rodean para intentar saber algo y hay veces que es demasiado para mí, siento que no puedo más. Es tan agotador tener que confiar todo el tiempo, dejarse llevar. Me siento como una botella en el mar que las olas no hacen más que azotar y llevar para donde quieren. Siento haberla pagado contigo cuando desde que llegué has estado ayudándome, sé que seguiría encerrado quizás a estas alturas ya no soportando el dolor en las alas de no ser por ti, y tus palabras ahora suenan tan sinceras... Tienes razón, no sé nada de ti, no puedo saberlo porque acabo de conocerte, como no sé nada del mundo, así que... está bien, me seguiré arriesgando y te creeré. Salvo por... me gusta estar contigo, siento que merece mucho la pena. Y de... del libro... de verdad que prefiero no saber más, porque me siento más perdido que de costumbre, no recuerdo haber sentido vergüenza hasta entonces y no me gusta el sentimiento, prefiero seguir como estoy a probar qué pasaría o no –dijo las dos últimas palabras en un tono más bajo más bien para sí– si hiciese... si hiciese esas cosas.

Zisel se frotó los ojos limpiando las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer, asintió aceptando las palabras del ángel. Con pasos dudosos comenzó a acercarse a él. Cuando estuvo cerca se detuvo para mirarlo de frente y estiró una mano temblorosa para ofrecérsela. Él se tensó como acto reflejo ante el acercamiento, pero después se obligó a comportarse y ser fiel a sus palabras, y tomó la mano entre una de las suyas. Ella la apretó un poco y sonrió unos segundos, se quedó sin saber qué más hacer y se removió incómoda queriendo abrazarlo. Se fijó en la luz del ambiente y se dio cuenta de que hacía rato que el Sol había salido.

–De... deberíamos entrar –se giró un poco, pero sin empezar a andar.

–Sí, ya hay luz, podría verme alguien –concordó, y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta sin soltar su mano, ahora que había recuperado a la chica no quería perderla.

–Kirian –tiró un poco de la mano de él para que se girase de nuevo–, tengo... sueño –reconoció mordiéndose el labio.

–¿Quieres que me quede contigo como ayer? –preguntó solícito, mientras con la otra mano se hacía visera para proteger sus ojos de los rayos del Sol que había quedado frente a él.

Ella asintió. –Puedes ver una película mientras, no me molesta.

Kirian abrió la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

–Más _Iron man_ –murmuró con ilusión.

***

La tensión en el ambiente se podía palpar mientras terminaba de comprobar que su katana estaba bien afilada. Se había despertado hacía unas horas con Kirian de nuevo a su lado, sin haber sufrido ninguna pesadilla, y tras sopesarlo varias veces habían decidido que no estaría mal entrenar un poco. No habían terminado ni el primer combate cuando Valdis apareció en la sala provocando que ambos se tensaran al instante.

Recordaba haber comenzado a hablar con ella del entrenamiento, había dicho algo así como que había dejado de tomárselo en serio. Recordaba haberse enfadado, quizá demasiado, pero no estaba segura de cómo había aceptado luchar contra ella. Era posible que hubiese sido el recuerdo de su última misión lo que la incitó a probarle, y sobre todo probarse a sí misma, que seguía como siempre.

Se puso de pie frente a Valdis esperando la señal. Cuando esta llegó no esperó demasiado, bajó la katana y realizó un ataque rápido, Valdis lo bloqueó sonriendo con altanería. La mujer lanzó hacia atrás a la chica que retrocedió unos pasos permitiéndole a la otra asestarle un golpe con el mango de la espada en pleno estómago y después giró para darle una fuerte patada en el costado.

Zisel respiró llevándose la mano libre al pecho, pero sonreía abiertamente, divertida. Se relamió como si fuese un gato. Valdis era precisa, pero ella tenía más rapidez. Valdis atacó con fuerza alzando la katana en diagonal desde abajo, Zisel se defendió consiguiendo parar el golpe con su espada. Logró que el arma de Valdis bajara un poco, pero esta giró sobre sí alejándose un poco de Zisel, levantó su katana, volvió a atacar haciéndola abrir sus defensas y aprovechó ese descuido para golpear con su rodilla la mano con la que Zisel sostenía la espada, lanzándola lejos.

Valdis trató de volver a atacar, pero la rubia la detuvo con una patada al aire haciendo que la otra fuera hacia atrás, pudiendo propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas.

Valdis retrocedió, pero Zisel no le dejó pensar demasiado y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes que ella no podía detener. Siguieron así varios minutos, ambas se notaban agotadas, pero Zisel mantenía la compostura algo más que la morena. Esta fue sorprendida por una llave por parte de Zisel, quien giró tras ella y agarró su mano retorciéndola hasta girar su brazo tras su espalda. Con el otro brazo pegó a la mujer a su cuerpo, Zisel respiraba agitadamente, pero de alguna manera logró ponerla de rodillas. No obstante, Valdis no se dio por vencida, soltó su katana y, sacando fuerzas, agarró a Zisel de la camiseta y con la fuerza de su propio peso y la presión de Zisel sobre ella se impulsó hacia adelante girando a la rubia en el aire sobre ella y la lanzó hacia adelante para agarrarla del cuello, ahorcándola.

Kirian observó cada movimiento en su lugar, al principio enfadado con Valdis por la soberbia que había demostrado poniendo su entrenamiento a la altura de un juego de niños con espadas de algodón, le parecía que le recordaba a alguien, pero no alcanzaba a recordar quién. Apoyado en una pared de la habitación su orgullo fue recuperándose cuando al ver cada movimiento de las dos mujeres su mente anticipaba el golpe preciso que obtendría la victoria, podía ver cada error, con la constitución física y destreza de cada una de alguna forma sabía cómo podría vencerlas, y también se horrorizó un poco al advertir la despreocupación con la que calculaba una muerte o inutilización de la persona de forma rápida y precisa. En su mente, Valdis podría haber vencido varios movimientos antes de que Zisel perdiese la espada. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no le resultó tan natural, pudo ver los fallos cuando los cometían, pensar en qué movimiento hubiese hecho él en su lugar, pero no anticipar toda una jugada, aun así se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo y sonrió coincidiendo con la victoria de Valdis, y se forzó a borrarla cuando se dio cuenta.

–Gano yo –dijo la mujer sin moverse.

–Ha... ha sido un buen combate, Valdis –dijo jadeando–, pero nunca, nunca, sueltes tu espada –dijo la joven sonriendo. Valdis sintió un golpe en la nuca del frío metal, en una lucha de verdad estaría muerta. Ambas se incorporaron, poco después la mujer salió de la sala y Zisel se dejó caer al suelo cansada, pero sonriendo.

–Enhorabuena –la felicitó Kirian frotándose la frente, unas fugaces imágenes de sí mismo cortando los tendones de las rodillas de un hermano al que detestaba que estaba celebrando su victoria pasaron por su mente y casi se perdieron de nuevo en ella–. Nunca hay que bajar la guardia hasta que el contrario de verdad no se pueda mover –dijo quizás en un tono un tanto sombrío por el recuerdo y sonriendo.

–Nun... ca –dijo algo confusa por el tono del chico–, pero una lucha en la calle no es tan limpia –aseguró– y cuando tus intenciones no son las mismas que la de tu contrincante... cuando tú no permites que la idea de matar pase por tu mente y al otro no le importa ver tu sangre dispersada por el suelo... las cosas son mucho más complicadas –no sabía qué le había llevado a decir eso, pero las palabras ya estaban saliendo cuando se dio cuenta.

–Por eso venciste, sino habrías estado decorando el suelo a los cinco minutos, como mucho –dijo el otro pasándole una botella de agua, el gesto amable contrastó con las frías palabras que salieron de su boca como quien habla del tiempo.

Zisel tomó la botella con los ojos entrecerrados. –Supongo... –murmuró bajando un poco la vista– pero no puedo matar a alguien, no puedo ser como ellos, aunque eso me lleve a la muerte al final.

Kiran se encogió de hombros. –Es una buena filosofía, respetar la vida y eso, a pesar de la tuya... tú sabrás cuánto la aprecias. Por más que lo pienso no sé porqué la muerte se me hace como algo lejano y efímero –dijo despreocupado mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

–Es extraño... –dijo inclinándose para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, y sonriendo añadió–: mi vida no vale nada... pero no se lo digas a Rolf, no quiero volver a discutir con él sobre esto –Llevó un dedo a sus labios.

–Hasta yo sé qué está mal en que digas eso –replicó Kirian disgustado con sus palabras.

–Es algo que alguien me dijo. De todas formas creo que tenía razón, comparada con la de Sif, Guri... y muchos niños más... no vale nada –argumentó.

–Los niños son importantes –concordó Kirian–, pero de ahí a decir que tu vida no vale nada... Imagina que Tony Stark hubiese muerto al principio de la película, muchos se hubiesen alegrado, sería el fin de un señor de la guerra, pero su tío habría podido coger el mando de la empresa y habría sido peor, además se habría privado al mundo de la esperanza y salvación que trajo después como Iron man. No puedes decir que una u otra vida vale más o menos, porque no puedes saber qué misión puede estar esperándote, esa en la que serás útil al mundo, hasta entonces no puedes morir, no puedes rendirte –explicó, aunque no supo de dónde le llegó la última idea y esa convicción.

–No voy a rendirme –prometió, dándole un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Cuántas veces has visto las películas? –preguntó divertida.

–Sólo una –contestó–. Te despertaste pronto.

–Bueno, quizá puedas repetir en un rato –se levantó y le tendió la mano–. Creo que voy a darme otra ducha.

Kirian se levantó aceptando la mano.

–Tengo que ver antes _Hulk_ , empecé a ver _Iron man 3_ y decía algo de _Los Vengadores_ y no me enteraba, me sonaba haberlo visto al buscar y la vi primero. Hay muchas cosas de las que no me enteré, pero me daba pereza pararla otra vez, así que después vi _Thor_ y _Capitán América_ , me falta _Hulk_. Y luego podré seguir con Tony –explicó mientras salían de la sala de entrenamiento diciendo la última frase con ilusión.

Zisel rió. –Cuando vuelvas con Tony me avisas, me he enamorado de él –dijo sonriendo.

–Te avisaré. Él es genial –estuvo de acuerdo Kirian.

–Gracias. Voy al baño –Se alejó por el pasillos intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado en la sala.

***

–¡Wow! Esta también estuvo genial –dijo Kirian cuando comenzaron a salir los créditos finales de _Iron man 3_ , y ya con soltura cogió el mando para pasarlos hasta el final por la acostumbrada última escena.

–Sí, pero odio cuando destruyen la casa. Tenía pinta de ser genial –Zisel se estiró en la cama dejando el bol de las palomitas ya vacío en la mesa.

Kirian asintió coincidiendo con su opinión, la casa era demasiado blanca para su gusto, pero el diseño, los grandes espacios y sobre todo las vistas al mar... _“Sería genial sobrevolarlo”_ , pensó.

–¿Está muy lejos el mar? –preguntó interesado por la posibilidad de poder hacerlo en un vuelo rápido de una noche, cuando Rolf le soltase un poco más la correa por así decirlo–. Por más alto que he volado estos días no he logrado verlo, sólo hay tierra y lucecitas.

La chica meditó unos segundos calculando la distancia, la verdad era que ella nunca se lo había preguntado, sabía que estaba lejos, pero no cuánto–. Está lejos –confirmó, y luego se levantó para coger un bloc y un lápiz–. Mira, ahora mismo en la tierra sólo hay un continente al que llamamos Pangea III. Pangea está gobernado por cinco capitales, pero la más importante es Arsuf, que es en la que nos encontramos y que está situada justo en el centro del continente. La verdad es que el mar está bastante lejos de aquí, hay mucha tierra por el medio –explicó Zisel–. Las luces son los edificios de las ciudades, tanto de Arsuf como las pequeñas que están cerca a ella, pero no creo que llegues a ver desde aquí ni tan siquiera alguna de las otras grandes, y están más cerca que el mar.

Kirian soltó un suspiro desilusionado. –Yo quería volar sobre el mar como Tony, es lo mejor de esa casa –se lamentó–. Si está tan lejos, no creo que pueda ir y volver en una noche.

–¿Intentas huir? –preguntó la chica mirándolo de reojo con tono sarcástico.

–¡No! Sólo pensé que sería genial y dentro de unos meses quizás no tenga que volar sólo sobre la casa, no me estoy quejando –se excusó. Había logrado salir de la casa no quería presionar más, podía conformarse con eso.

–Puede que podamos ir al mar alguna vez... –murmuró– pero por ahora creo que sé dónde puedes cambiar de paisaje, y así también podré respirar aire fresco yo –dijo ella guiñándole un ojo–, pero es nuestro secreto. ¿Prometido?

El ángel la miró reticente a aceptar su oferta.

–No quiero que Rolf se enfade conmigo y me vuelva a encerrar si nos descubre.

–Rolf no te ha dicho que vueles sólo cerca de casa, sólo ha dicho que tiene que haber alguien contigo, que los demás no quieran salir del edificio por la noche es otro tema. Además, el riesgo puede hacer las cosas más interesante –dijo esto último relamiéndose como un gato, le encantaba un poco de adrenalina en su día a día y llevaba mucho tiempo parada.

El chico hizo memoria de las palabras de Rolf y se dio cuenta de que Zisel tenía razón, entonces sonrió.

–¿Quieres volar conmigo? Tú pesas menos que Rainer, ¡podríamos volar mucho más tiempo, muy lejos! –propuso ilusionado.

–¿Puedes volar llevando gente? –preguntó un tanto apasionada por la noticia–. Eso... wow... es genial –Pero se quedó pensativa unos segundos, hacía mucho que no sacaba a Ruan a pasear y la pobre iba a acabar odiándola–. ¿No te enfadas si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? Quiero salir con la moto, hace tiempo que no me dejan conducir –le explicó bajando la vista y mordiéndose el labio un poco.

–Así también podemos salir, ¿verdad? –preguntó y Zisel asintió–. Entonces no importa. ¿Cómo de rápida es esa... Runa? –preguntó curioso intentando recordar cómo la había llamado.

–Cerca de 500 km/h, depende de los obstáculos y esas cosas –Sonrió orgullosa.

–¿Y eso es muy rap...? –comenzó a preguntar no aclarándose con las medidas sin tener una referencia y no era como si supiese la velocidad que él podía alcanzar, pero se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

–¡Hola, titos! ¿Estáis viendo pelis? ¿Puedo ver una también? ¿O es una peli de mayores como las del tito Rainer? –Guri había abierto la puerta y los miraba aguantando las ganas de saltar con ellos a la cama.

Zisel miró a Kirian intentando decirle que tendrían que dejar la cuarta de _Iron man_ para más adelante y luego sonrió a la niña. –Claro que puedes quedarte... íbamos a ver _El rey león_ , ¿verdad, Kirian?

–¿Hay película de _El rey león_? Qué bien, me gustó ese cuento –concedió el ángel, mientras elevaba el ala que había estado medio apoyada en la espalda de Zisel y se movía un poco hacia la esquina de la cama para hacer sitio a la pequeña.

La niña se subió de un salto y se sentó entre ellos aplaudiendo ligeramente con las manos. –Es la mejor peli del mundo, y la tita Zi canta conmigo las canciones. Tú como no te las sabes puedes sólo escuchar –le dijo mientras tomaba el mando y ponía ella sola la película.

Kirian asintió aliviado de que no quisiese que él también cantase, se le hacía difícil decirle que no a algo.

Nada más comenzar la película las dos ya estaban cantando, y así siguieron todo lo que duró. Y en las más animadas se atrevían hasta a bailar e imitar los gestos de algunos personajes. Kirian no podía evitar sonreír viéndolas tan divertidas, aunque su felicidad a ratos se enturbiaba cuando sentía fuertes deseos de unirse a su canto. Aún así disfrutó de la experiencia, los comentarios de Guri animaban aún más la película.

Sin deseos ninguno de acabar con la sesión de cine, eligieron otra película más, la afortunada fue _Aladdín_. Ellas volvieron a cantar como con la anterior, y él se dio cuenta de que sentía predilección por cualquier película en la que alguien pudiese volar porque le encantó la idea de la alfombra voladora y no pudo evitar mirar fijamente por unos segundos la que se extendía a los pies de la cama.

Justo cuando Guri les estaba convenciendo para ver otra alguien llamó a la puerta. Un instante después la cabeza de Sif aparecía en el cuarto.

–Guri, la cena, hay macarrones con queso –añadió esto último para conseguir que la niña fuera corriendo hacía la cocina sin rechistar–. Vosotros ya sabéis que podéis venir, aunque dudo que lo hagáis –negando con la cabeza se despidió y salió del cuarto.

Zisel bostezó cansada levemente de tantas películas en tan pocos días y se puso de pie para estirarse completamente. –Y bien... ¿te apetece salir hoy?

–Siempre que no llueva me apetece salir –dijo Kirian levantándose, descartando sin ninguna pena la idea de seguir con _Iron man 4_ , tenía claras sus prioridades: volar siempre iba primero.

–Perfecto –dijo Zisel acercándose al armario y comenzando a sacar ropa completamente negra: unos pantalones de cuero, un top negro con una camisa de rejilla, y la cazadora de cuero. De otro cajón sacó unos guantes hasta los codos. Iba a quitarse la camiseta cuando se acordó de que Kirian seguía allí y, totalmente roja, se volvió hacia él con las manos aún en los bordes. –Puedes...

Kirian la miró un momento interrogante, después juntó las señales y se sonrojó un poco antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

–Te espero en el salón –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

***

–Coche a diez metros, Zisel, velocidad inferior a la nuestra –le informó una voz masculina a la chica a través del casco.

–Gracias, Ruan –Con la información recibida Zisel consiguió hacer girar la moto en el momento justo y pasó de largo el coche que, a su parecer, iba demasiado lento, y eso que ella no pisaba a fondo para evitar llamar la atención.

Hacía tantos días que no se sentaba en el vehículo que se sentía pletórica, tenía ganas de salir de la ciudad y poder poner el motor a trabajar del todo. No se había molestado en intentar ver a Kirian que debía estar siguiéndola de cerca a sabiendas de que no intuiría ni una triste sombra. Esquivó varios coches más y algún camión, y conforme pasaba el tiempo su sonrisa se iba ensanchando y estaba deseando quitarse el casco para sentir el viento en su cara. Aceleró cuando el ordenador que llevaba la moto acoplado le informó de que estaba llegando al límite de la ciudad, y un pequeño grito de alegría se escapó de sus labios cuando ya estuvo libre, lejos de los posibles radares de la policía.

Kirian descendió un poco en un corto picado cuando la escuchó gritar aprovechando que las luces de la ciudad al fin habían quedado atrás, comprobando que en efecto era un grito de alegría y nada de qué preocuparse. El llamativo color rojo de la moto le había ayudado a identificarla cuando habían pasado bordeando la capital entre la gran cantidad de vehículos que se movían por la zona y a veces veía alguna persona cerca de la carretera, que desde su altura se veían como hormigas. Se estaba cansando de hacer subidas y bajadas, acelerar un poco sin perder de vista a la chica y luego regresar para estar sobre ella. Estaba decepcionado, después de todo parecía que 500 km/h no era rápido en absoluto.

Volvió a ascender para entretenerse, haciendo un nuevo picado y cuando estaba a medio descenso tuvo que cambiar la trayectoria, ya que Zisel se estaba alejando realmente rápido. Sonrió y forzó al máximo sus alas, pero después de un rato sentía que se le escapaba, entonces lo que le pareció una grandiosa idea cruzó su mente: comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, agitando fuerte sus alas, un viento huracanado se formó en torno a él y cuando estaba próximo a acabar formando un tornado se dejó llevar por la fuerza centrípeta y salió disparado hacia delante. Sus gritos de enajenada alegría producida por la adrenalina se perdieron en el viento que azotó los árboles a su paso y logró alcanzar a la chica por poco antes de que tuviese que volver a hacer uso de sus alas y pareciera que iba a volver a escaparse. La encontró unos minutos después parada en un descampado con el casco en la mano.

–¡Parece que Ruan te ha dejado atrás, angelito! –gritó la chica cuando supo que él estaba cerca. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro como hacía tiempo y la risa amenazaba con salir a cada segundo. Dejó el casco sobre el asiento de la moto y respiró profundamente.

–Tal vez... Pero también me pillaste medio dormido yendo tan lenta antes cuando de repente habías echado a correr –se defendió.

–En la ciudad no puedo ir más rápido, por los coches y porque hay un límite de velocidad –dijo arrugando el gesto–, puedes tener la revancha a la vuelta o subirte conmigo –le propuso con una sonrisa ladeada.

–No tengo ningún interés en tocar esta cosa llena de piedrecitas y que huele tan... raro a la que llamáis carretera con mis alas, gracias –declaró cuanto menos asqueado con la idea.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Rolf me dijo que cuando te encontró no las tenías, al menos no visibles.

–Eso dijo... pero me sigue pareciendo muy raro, antinatural, no sé, ¿cómo iba a no tener mis alas? Son mías, es como si te tuvieses que quitar un brazo o una pierna, así de horrible me parece –se explicó–. Y si hay alguna forma de hacerlo... bueno, no sabía mi nombre y eso es algo normal que tiene todo el mundo, así que eso...

–Bueno, si hay una manera la recordarás –aseguró–, esconderlas podría hacer que salieses más a menudo... pero ahora... vamos a disfrutar de la noche –sonrió y dudó unos segundos al ir a tomar el casco–. Esto... crees... ¿crees podrías darme unas vueltas? –dijo señalando al cielo.

Había estado pensativo, quizás intentar recordar cómo esconder sus alas mereciese la pena, así podría conocer más cosas, después de todo luego las había recuperado, quizás no fuese tan mala idea. La pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole sonreír.

–Claro, todas las que quieras... hasta que se me cansen los brazos –dijo lo último un poco más bajo, y eliminó en dos pasos la distancia que los separaba–. No te hace falta casco, no te soltaré, te lo prometo –la tranquilizó mientras comenzaba a abrazarla–. Agárrate fuerte, ¿vale?

Zisel asintió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho escondiendo así su rostro. No podía evitar temblar un poco nerviosa, pero las palabras del chico habían conseguido tranquilizarla un poco.

Kirian dudó un poco ante el temblor de la chica y en vez de ascender de golpe hizo como con Rainer, se elevó despacio unos metros.

–En cuanto quieras bajar me lo dices, o si ves que me paso de altura, lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

–Estoy bien, estaré bien... te diré, tranquilo –afirmó notando la agradable sensación de tener las piernas en el aire como si estuviese flotando.

Con esas palabras el ángel se decidió, miró hacia arriba y sonrió: iba a demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer, y con eso comenzó su ascenso rápido. Como hizo noches antes con Rainer primero voló recto, dando vueltas, poco después algunas volteretas y con ella se animó a ir cada vez más rápido al ver cómo la chica iba dejando sus nervios atrás y disfrutaba del vuelo. Sonrió un poco más decidiendo que era momento de hacer un picado y ascendió hasta que sintió un poco de frío y se dio cuenta de que Zisel tiritaba.

Miró hacia el suelo un segundo calculando la distancia y cuánto podría apurar, después, con una sonrisa decidida, descendió a su máxima velocidad riendo hasta detenerse casi de golpe a tan sólo dos metros del suelo y volver a ascender. Zisel no pudo evitar soltar un grito eufórico cuando comenzó la caída y reír cuando sintió que paraban cerca del suelo.

–¿Otra vez? –preguntó divertido por sus exclamaciones.

–Todas las que quieras –contestó la chica riendo–. ¡Esto es genial!

Kirian sonrió con orgullo y volvió a descender muchas veces más. Las primeras veces fueron caídas arriesgadas como la primera, pero simples, luego se fue animando a hacer algunos trucos: hacía volteretas a mitad de la caída sin detenerse antes de continuar con el descenso, paradas en seco, y poco antes de terminar el vuelo se animó a hacer un tornillo, no tan potente como el que había hecho para alcanzarla, ni con el mismo fin, simplemente descendió girando rápido. Finalmente, ascendió un poco y voló en horizontal más despacio previendo que Zisel podría haberse mareado antes de pisar tierra.

La chica se mantuvo pegada a Kirian sintiendo cómo su cabeza daba vueltas, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír. –¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres estupendo? –susurró, tras soltar una suave risa–. Aunque creo que ahora no sabría decir si sólo hay un tú –añadió elevando la cabeza.

–Diría que no –contestó haciendo memoria–. No debí hacer ese tornillo, siento haberte mareado –se disculpó, viendo cómo se balanceaba muy suavemente por lo que no se animó a soltarla.

–Pues lo eres, eres estupendo –dijo sonriendo dulcemente ante su inocencia–. No te preocupes por el giro, se me pasará y ha sido espectacular. –Trataba de mantenerse firme sin acercarse más de lo que estaba–. Quizá debería sentarme, siento usarte de apoyo –Sabía que si seguía así acabaría cediendo y tratando de eliminar toda distancia atraída por la calidez que desprendía el otro cuerpo.

–Como prefieras, a mí no me molesta –dijo el ángel, aún preocupado por el mareo que había causado aunque la joven afirmara que había estado bien.

Zisel meditó unos segundos y terminó acercándose del todo. –Bueno... he de admitir que se está mejor aquí que encima de las piedras –comentó en un susurro tratando de sonar divertida y que él no se diese cuenta de que volvía a estar nerviosa, tanto por la cercanía como por el suave ronroneo que estaba comenzando a producir el tigre en su interior.

–Tranquila, no voy a despegar de improviso –dijo suavemente comenzando a acariciar el pelo de Zisel sin pensarlo. Teniéndola tan cerca para él era más sencillo leer las emociones, era como algo instintivo, una información que no sabía cómo llegaba a él.

Unos minutos más tarde la chica se sentía completamente recuperada del mareo y, reticente, alejó un poco la cara para poder volver a mirar a Kirian. Siguiendo un impulso que no supo de dónde le vino se alzó y juntó sus labios con los de él apenas un segundo, antes de volver a la posición y ruborizarse. El otro se separó al instante dando un par de pasos atrás, asustado y confuso.

–Yo... creo que ya deberíamos ir volviendo. Ya estoy mejor, gracias, Kirian –dijo más avergonzada por la reacción del otro, y fue a coger el casco de la moto.

Kirian agitó enérgicamente la cabeza intentando aclararse y se dijo que no era nada de lo que debiera preocuparse, seguro que era esa costumbre que parecían tener de besarse, la había visto hacerlo con Guri, Rainer y su hermano Rolf, que debería estar feliz porque quizás eso significaba que estaba más cerca de ser parte de su peculiar familia. Sin terminar de deshacerse de la confusión, decidió que lo mejor era empezar a volar para no quedarse muy atrás después y de paso despejarse.

–Me voy adelantando –apenas musitó antes de alzar el vuelo velozmente.

La incomodidad junto con la ausencia de una petición directa por parte de Zisel hizo que regresara al sofá en vez de velar los sueños de ella, y que cansado de pensar y sin nada que hacer acabase optando por dormir.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Cuando escribimos esto apenas había salido el trailer de Iron Man 3 así que es todo lo que pudimos comentar. Iron Man 4... es la ilusión por tener más de Tony, lo amamos.  
>  **Little Owl:** Mucho, monchones, yo me pedí dos por navidad (por si el primer envío falla).  
>  **Mekare:** Nunca nos llegan los pedidos. -.-’


	10. Capítulo 10

_Llevaba bastante rato esperando en esa sala. Iba con un vestido rosa y unos zapatos nuevos que le estaban haciendo rozadura y había dejado que las cuidadoras le hicieran un moño alto que le tiraba demasiado._

_Movía el pie rítmicamente, no estaba segura de qué estaba esperando, pero sabía que debía ser algo muy importante para haberse puesto semejante vestimenta. Unos instantes después por la puerta de atrás apareció Loki, también demasiado arreglado. Sintió cómo la miraba interrogante. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Algo le decía que no cuadraba, que debía estar ella sola esperando. Frunció el ceño un tanto molesta, aunque no terminaba de entender el porqué._

_La puerta principal se abrió y ella se puso firme al segundo. Por ella entró un hombre mayor, con el pelo blanquecino y un bigote muy llamativo que cubría su pequeña boca. Llevaba un traje negro con corbata y caminaba con un porte elegante. Pasó varias veces delante de ellos mirándolos de arriba abajo, analizándolos. Normalmente se hubiese puesto nerviosa ante tal osadía, pero se extrañó de no temblar en absoluto. Estaba de pie, erguida, orgullosa y sonriente._

_El hombre se paró para mirarla a ella, su sonrisa se ensanchó y en un impulso trató de acercarse y abrazarlo; pero a cambio sólo recibió un empujón que la mandó al suelo y una mirada de total desprecio._

_–Tú no vales nada, tu vida no vale nada, no eres nada, no eres hija mía. –Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzaron a picarle. Era su padre, había esperado horas por él, pero ahora estaba palmeando a Loki, felicitándole, y ella excluida en el suelo._

_Quería gritar, quería atacarlos, pero no podía, estaba paralizada. Los dos hombres se movieron para verla y la miraban sonriendo tétricamente. Loki sacó su pistola y apuntó hacia ella._

_–Hazlo, hijo, acaba con quien no debería haber nacido –La voz de su padre retumbó en sus oídos y poco después el disparo impactó contra ella haciendo que despertara del terrible sueño._

Volvía a estar sudorosa de nuevo. Ahogó un gemido, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas; esa vez había sentido el disparo como si de verdad lo hubiese recibido. Miró por la ventana, aún era de noche, aunque no quedaría mucho, pero eso le permitiría salir a tomar el aire sin que nadie se percatara. Salió de la habitación y sin mirar salió por la puerta directa a la azotea.

Una vez allí se sentó en el suelo con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y dejó que el frío alejara los malos recuerdos.

***

Llevaba un rato escuchando a la gente pasar y la luz en la habitación que llegaba sobre todo desde la cocina le molestaba, pero le daba pereza levantarse, había que reconocer que ese sofá era cómodo, por lo que lo único que se había molestado en mover había sido un ala para que le protegiera de la claridad.

–Tito Kirian, ¿estás despierto? –escuchó la voz de Guri muy cerca.

El ángel abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de la niña que se había agachado para mirarle pasando bajo el ala que acababa reposando en la mesa de café.

–Más o menos –contestó Kirian, estirándose tanto como podía y soltando después un suspiro satisfecho–. ¿A qué quieres jugar? –preguntó con una sonrisa ya conociéndola mientras se incorporaba.

La niña puso las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba.

–Quiero jugar a las palmas. Se lo dije a tita Sif, pero me dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y también tito Rolf. Y tito Rainer jugó una conmigo, pero luego vino tita Valdis y dijo que tenía que limpiar su baño y algo de una sauna y se tuvo que ir.

–¿Y cómo se juega a las palmas?

Guri lo miró un momento no pudiendo creer que alguien no supiese jugar a las palmas, allí todos sabían jugar a eso, luego se puso seria intentando imitar la expresión y tono de Valdis cuando le daba clase.

–Se trata de hacer chocar las manos mientras se canta una canción. Pero no es sólo así... mira choca –dijo con las palmas de nuevo hacia arriba, esperando que Kirian las chocara con las suyas–. Sí, así y ahora al revés –repitieron la acción a la inversa, con las de Kirian abajo, y después la serie un par de veces más–. Sí, muy bien, tito Kirian. Ahora vamos a hacerlo con una canción que tiene su baile de palmas, tú haz lo que yo, ¿vale?

El ángel asintió y despacio fueron chocando las manos de distintas formas, haciendo algunas cosas graciosas entre choque y choque, mientras la niña cantaba. Ya le estaba pillando el truco y cogiendo velocidad cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Zisel acercarse.

–Buenos... días –dijo temblando, había sido demasiado descuidada, salir a la calle sólo con la camiseta que usaba para dormir, aún con el sudor en la piel y permitirse cerrar los ojos haciendo que el tiempo pasara más rápido había logrado que quedase totalmente helada. Vio cómo la niña se acercaba para saludarla y se agachó para abrazarla, pero no contó con que Guri se alejara mirándola asustada.

–Estás muy fría, tita Zi... ¿te vas a poner malita?

–No te preocu... –Cuando fue a tranquilizarla la voz de Sif que había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina la interrumpió.

–¡¿Quién se va a poner mala?! –La mujer se acercó a ella en tres zancadas y le tocó la frente, las mejillas y finalmente las manos–. ¡Estás loca! ¿Qué hacías fuera así? Insensata, vas a pillar algo, si no lo has pillado ya. Ves a tumbarte, te llevaré una infusión o algo para que entres en calor –La morena no le había dejado ni defenderse y ya había vuelto a la cocina dejándola parada en medio del salón.

–Tita Zi... le tienes que hacer caso a la tita Sif, no te puedes poner malita –la niña tiraba de su brazo para que se moviera, ella sólo atinó a asentir y dejarse llevar poco a poco a su habitación.

***

Estaba aburrido, pero sobre todo se sentía solo. Había pasado un día desde que Sif mandó a Zisel a descansar, la última vez que había visto a la chica. Había intentado verla, había querido cuidarla: velar sus sueños, darle agua y quizás contarle un cuento como los que le contaba a Guri para que se durmiera o entretuviera. Pero Sif no se lo había permitido, decía que no necesitaba más enfermos, y que el fuerte resfriado que tenía Zisel era contagioso. Él no creía que pudiese enfermarse con eso, ella se había enfermado porque había pasado frío, interiormente esperaba que sólo hubiese sido en la azotea y no fuese su culpa por volar demasiado alto; y por esa razón él no podía enfermarse, él no sentía ese frío. Quizás no sentir no fuese del todo cierto, sabía cuánto frío o calor hacía, y estaba más cómodo a cierta temperatura, pero ese frío no le afectaba ni le daba escalofríos. Si se paraba a pensar, era como los pingüinos con el agua, él no soportaba empaparse las alas y, sin embargo, a ellos parecía no importarles si las tenían mojadas o secas... aunque ellos parecían disfrutar en el agua, pero eso era otro asunto.

Había intentado explicárselo a Sif, pero no había querido escucharle, se había limitado a mandarle de vuelta al salón y le había dicho que se comportase, que ya no era un niño. Entrada la tarde y varias veces por la noche había intentado acercarse a la habitación de Zisel, pero Sif siempre lo pillaba ya fuese que lo viese desde la cocina o que apareciese en ese momento en el pasillo, él no comprendía cómo lo hacía, ¿no se suponía que debía de estar durmiendo por la noche?

Para ese momento se estaba dando cuenta que estaba echando de menos la compañía, el contacto humano, una caricia en la cara o en las manos... de alguna forma se había acostumbrado a eso y ahora se sentía vacío sin ello. Decidiendo que no podía seguir languideciendo, y ya que al parecer Guri había sido secuestrada por Valdis para que no se comportara como Sif le había recriminado que hacía él, es decir, como la niña que era, se levantó de su perezosa posición en el sofá y fue hacia el pasillo.

–¿A dónde vas? –le llegó la incisiva voz de Sif a sus espaldas.

–A ver a Rainer, ¿o tampoco puedo? –respondió encarándola un tanto harto.

Sif hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que siguiera con su camino y se quedó parada cruzada de brazos asegurándose de que era así. Kirian bufó exasperado y avanzó por el pasillo deteniéndose para llamar suavemente a la puerta contigua al cuarto de baño antes de girar el pomo y entreabrir la puerta.

–¿Puedo pasar? ¿Te molesto?

Rainer estaba sentado en el borde de la gran cama deshecha que ocupaba una buena parte de su habitación, estaba un poco inclinado hacia delante y con un mando en las manos en el que presionaba distintos puntos e inclinaba hacia un lado u otro. Despegó un segundo los ojos de la pantalla de plasma incrustada en la pared que dejaba salir una musiquilla repetitiva y lo miró.

–Claro, guapo, siempre es un placer tenerte a mano –contestó con una ladeada sonrisa, tapando el diminuto micrófono junto a su boca al hablarle–. No puedo dejar esto a medias ahora... ponte cómodo –dijo lo último en un tono un poco más bajo como si estuviese pensativo antes de volver su atención a la pantalla.

Kirian le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia a Sif que seguía esperando al final del pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se detuvo junto a la cama y observó la pantalla, debía ser uno de esos videojuegos de los que había oído hablar. Había una persona con ropas medievales que se movía sobre un ser extraño, en un primer momento le pareció que era un caballo, pero en un giro vio que tenía cabeza de águila, entonces supuso que era un hipogrifo, pero el ser además tenía cuernos de modo que debía ser otra cosa. El personaje parecía moverse por una ciudad medio destruida con otras tres personas. El ángel quiso preguntar todas las dudas que le surgían como solía hacer con Zisel con las películas, pero vio a Rainer muy concentrado y prefirió no interrumpirle, había dicho que no podía dejarlo en ese momento por lo que debía ser importante.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama, pero no del todo en el centro, sino más en la mitad cercana a él, quedaba el suficiente espacio para que él se sentara, un poco justo, pero cabía, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que así dificultaría el movimiento al otro, pasar por delante de la pantalla para llegar al otro extremo de la cama supuso que no sería una acción muy apreciada. Finalmente, decidió sentarse por el lateral de la cama y aprovechando la amplitud del colchón se dejó caer de espaldas, estirando las alas cuán largas eran hacia arriba, y soltó un suspiro satisfecho, aunque el sofá era cómodo apreciaba poder tumbarse boca arriba y estirar bien la espalda de vez en cuando. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba arqueándose, con lo que la escasa camiseta se subió hasta dejar ver parte de los pectorales junto con uno de sus pezones, y después se relajó quedándose aún con los brazos alzados colgando por el otro lado de la cama.

–Yo voy por detrás –escuchó decir a Rainer.

Giró la cabeza y miró la pantalla en la que el personaje en solitario estaba rodeando lo que parecía una muralla hasta llegar a unas puertas. El pseudo-hipogrifo se alejó un poco hasta unos arbustos cerca de lo que con la distancia pudo ver que no era una muralla, sino un castillo, y la bestia se quedó allí mientras el personaje de pelo rojo intenso volvió a las puertas donde un cerrojo con forma de esfinge habló:

–Soy la guardiana de la Casa de Agnes, si pasar quieres, este acertijo descifrar debes: “¿Cuál es el comienzo de la eternidad, el fin de la mente y el linaje. Comienza aunque ya finalice, y está al final de cada parte?” **_[1]_** –escuchó que decía la esfinge.

Kirian miró a Rainer, el chico tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía concentrado en pensar la respuesta murmurando sus deducciones aunque no alcanzaba a oírlas. A él también le había intrigado y se propuso averiguarlo: _“¿Cómo algo podía comenzar aunque finalice? ¿Comenzar en el final? El comienzo sería el arranque del final… pero… ¿Cuál era el final de cada parte? ¿De cada lugar? El final debería ser el final de cada lugar...”_. Paró su tren de pensamiento al ver que llegaba a un callejón sin salida, y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. _“Los conceptos no tienen sentido”_ , pensó mientras repasaba el diccionario en su mente asegurándose de que no se confundía con ningún término, y entonces visualizó las palabras tal y como eran escritas en ese idioma y sonrió. _“El fin de mente y linaje… fin de cada parte”_.

–La letra E –dijo Rainer exponiendo en voz alta la conclusión a la que él también había llegado.

Las puertas se abrieron y el personaje entró en el castillo empuñando lo que reconoció como una espada bastarda, aunque no supo de dónde le venía ese conocimiento. Siguió observando las aventuras del hombre, cómo luchaba contra otros y finalmente conseguía una tiara de oro y diamantes, mientras él, casi inconscientemente se fue acercando a Rainer, se tumbó de lado dejando sus alas estiradas a su espalda, hasta finalmente quedar a pocos centímetros del hombre de modo que casi podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a falta de poder recibir la mayor atención que había ido buscando, y casi rodeándole, sus piernas se encogían quedando sus rodillas a un costado y su cabeza y brazos, uno estirado hacia arriba y el otro bajo su cabeza, al otro costado del pelirrojo.

–¡Ey, manada! Adivinad lo que RedWolf ha conseguido... Sí, adoradme... Ya, que sabías que era por ese lado, pero me dejaste, siempre dices eso, PeaceWolf... Nos vemos en La Guarida ¡traed cerveza e hidromiel! –dijo Rainer sonriendo, mientras el personaje salía a marchas forzadas del castillo.

Kirian suspiró, sintiéndose cómodo por la cama, por la cercanía del otro y su tono de voz jovial, así como entretenido por la historia de la pantalla, y poco a poco, mientras el personaje surcaba los cielos en el extraño hipogrifo se fue relajando más y más como no había podido hacerlo en todo el día anterior aunque había pasado gran parte de él tumbado solo en el sofá, y se quedó dormido.

***

Podía sentir una caricia cálida como de una mano moverse desde su costado hacia el frente y recorrer todo su abdomen, bordeando un par de veces su ombligo haciéndole suspirar y luego el límite que marcaban sus pantalones. Sintió esa posible mano, pues aún estaba demasiado sumergido en la bruma del sueño para estar seguro, ascender despacio, asegurándose de tocar cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a su pecho y pasar sobre el pezón derecho, un dedo se entretuvo ahí acariciándolo con un poco más de presión de un lado a otro y en círculos. El nuevo suspiro estuvo cerca de convertirse en un suave gemido satisfecho y se lamió los labios que habían quedado entreabiertos para dejar escapar a partir de entonces su respiración por ellos. Se sentía todo tan bien que no podía creer que su cerebro estuviera poniéndose a funcionar para hacerle salir de ese paraíso: esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba siendo deliciosamente acariciada debía de haber estado cubierta por su camiseta, pero tampoco recordaba haber sentido que alguien la alzara. Mientras salía poco a poco del subconsciente, sintió que otros dedos acariciaban sus labios entretanto la otra mano volvía a vagar por su estómago y emitió un quejido de disconformidad. Entreabrió los ojos y distinguió cerca de él lo que podía ser un rostro bordeado de fuego. Forzándose a dejar atrás la pereza los abrió más y entonces pudo ver que no era fuego sino pelo rojo y que el rostro pertenecía a Rainer.

–Hola. Me dormí... –dijo bostezando y estirándose–. ¿Va a ser otra de tus clases? Se sentía bien.

–La verdad, no necesitabas decirlo, se notaba que te gustaba –dijo el pelirrojo, sin apartarse aún con la mano sobre sus abdominales; una sonrisa seductora apareció en su rostro y volvió a subirla hasta parar justo encima del pezón–. Podemos seguir con la lección, pero nada asegura que luego no acabe saltándome lecciones.

–¿Las lecciones que te saltes me las enseñarás en otro momento? –preguntó, no queriendo perder posible conocimiento, y soltó una respiración un poco entrecortada porque esa mano en ese punto y la expectativa de que volviese a moverse como antes ya lo hacía sentir bien.

–Tampoco puedo asegurarlo –su voz había salido más ronca que la vez anterior–, pero son cosas, detalles, que se pueden aprender sobre la marcha.

–Vale, tú eres el profesor, si dices que lo puedo aprender después está bien –aceptó y miró la mano en su pecho esperando que volviera a moverse, cuando no pasó decidió moverse un poco para acomodarse mejor que medio girado bocarriba forzando una de sus alas. Se incorporó un poco y levantó el culo unos segundos del colchón sujetándose en los brazos para conseguir que quedase un ala a cada lado de su cuerpo y quedar cómodamente recostado en la cama–. Así estoy más cómodo –se explicó con una sonrisa y le miró esperando que continuara.

La mano de Rainer no tardó en ponerse de nuevo en movimiento siguiendo con el camino que había comenzado minutos antes. Miraba con expresión seria las reacciones de chico, pero sus ojos se habían oscurecido ligeramente ante los movimientos de Kirian, el chico casi jadeaba, era imposible mantenerse indiferente y quería disfrutar un poco más de esa inesperada disponibilidad después de su último exabrupto cuando lo había visto durmiendo con Zisel. Empujó la camiseta hacia arriba descubriendo el otro pectoral y pensó que ya para lo poco que lo cubría lo mejor sería quitársela. Sin embargo, obtuvo una mirada desconfiada y una mano de Kirian sujetando su muñeca.

–¿Por qué me la quieres quitar? –preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

–Es más cómodo para continuar con la clase.

–No se la darás a Sif, ¿verdad? –quiso asegurarse, ya soltando su agarre.

–La dejaremos aquí hasta que acabemos –dijo después de negar, y sacó la camiseta del todo por la cabeza de Kirian.

No perdió el tiempo y pasó a atender el otro pezón recién descubierto, mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a recorrer el cuello, las clavículas y pectorales del chico, pero en ese ángulo no estaba del todo cómodo y tentativamente puso una de sus piernas entre las naturalmente separadas de él, asegurándose de no pegarse mucho a su entrepierna a base de fuerza de voluntad. Continuó con la exploración de sus manos, observando la mayor parte del tiempo el expresivo rostro del ángel más que lo que tocaba: sus mejillas estaban tomando color, sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos haciendo que pareciesen verdaderos diamantes, algo entrecerrados y no los apartaba de los suyos, y sus labios rojos estaban separados dejando salir esa arrítmica respiración, algo le decía que esa boca sería su perdición si seguía así mucho tiempo y tenía razón.

Tan absorto como estaba mirándolo, empezó a perder la conciencia de la diferencia de estar con él a con otra persona y torturó con más insistencia el pezón que tenía entre los dedos consiguiendo que de esa boca escapase un gemido, y poco después otro. Se inclinó más sobre él y dejó pequeños besos en su cuello como los que el chico le había dado en la mejilla en otras ocasiones y a la vez totalmente diferentes. Descendió dejando besos hasta el hueco de la clavícula, una de sus manos bajó por el costado del ángel hasta la cintura, sujetándole, queriendo acercarle, que se arqueaba tan deliciosamente como lo había hecho al estirarse y entonces se dio cuenta, gracias a quien velase por él si es que había alguien ahí arriba por ello, estaba duro y si seguía lo estropearía todo, no sabría cómo detener el deseo que crecía en él con cada roce y beso. Se retiró casi con brusquedad, apartando sus manos de la piel tentadora. Respiró hondo varias veces y contó hasta diez antes de poder mirar de nuevo al chico. Se esforzó por sonreír como siempre y no como lo haría con una de sus conquistas.

–Bien, creo que podemos dejarlo así, he logrado que el orden de las lecciones no se altere –le informó como buen profesor–, he de añadir que has sacado una muy buena nota en esta, chaval.

Kirian se incorporó apoyándose en los codos con lo que los abdominales se le marcaron más y suspiró ya extrañando ese contacto. Después sonrió por las palabras de Rainer.

–Eso es genial, gracias –dijo con su respiración comenzando a normalizarse poco a poco–. ¿Entonces ahora me toca hacerlo a mí, como siempre?

El hombre lo miró con los ojos como platos, o ese niño era más inocente de lo que pensaba o los había engañado a todos. –No hace falta, Kirian. Esta vez creo que es suficiente con la demostración, podremos ponerlo en práctica en conjunto con otras lecciones que aún no te he dado –sonriendo se volvió de nuevo al televisor y agarró el mando de la consola.

–Está bien... –dijo un poco desilusionado y confundido por el cambio en la rutina de clases.

Se dijo que no debía desanimarse por eso, Rainer había dicho que lo había hecho bien, que había sacado muy buena nota, si él consideraba que no necesitaba práctica en seguida sería por algo. Se puso la camiseta y se arrodilló al lado del otro.

–¿Vas a seguir jugando? Me gusta el juego, sobre todo lo de esa esfinge en la puerta. ¿Y qué es en lo que va montado el personaje de pelo rojo? No es un hipogrifo porque tiene cuernos –preguntó curioso como si nada hubiese pasado poco antes.

–¿Quieres jugar? Podemos hacerte un pers... –Las palabras del pelirrojo fueron cortadas cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Rolf.

–Rainer, estoy con el plan de la siguiente misión y quería saber si podrías echarle un vistazo antes de la cena. Hay algunas cosas que creo que deberíamos cambiar con respecto a las otras veces, más después de... ya sabes –lo dijo de tal manera que sonó más a una orden que a una petición, pero Rainer no dijo nada y se levantó de su sitio.

–No hay problema. No queremos quedarnos sin nuestra gatita en una de esas salidas –se volvió hacia Kirian antes de decir nada más–. Creo que será mejor que dejemos lo del juego para otro día.

Kirian asintió y salió de la habitación rumbo al salón sin decir nada, dirigiéndoles una mirada suspicaz. ¿Por qué iban a perder a Zisel? Él sabía que así era como a menudo la llamaba Rainer, y le preocupaba lo que estuviesen planeando para ponerse en peligro, no quería que a ninguno de ellos le pasase nada, igual era momento de hacer más por integrarse y quizás así enterarse de más cosas en vez de comportarse para molestar lo menos posible en régimen de invitado.

***

Los dos días anteriores habían sido una pesadilla, literalmente. La fiebre la adormecía y los medicamentos de Sif no ayudaban a que estuviese despierta, lo cual quería decir que no podía salir de un constante y eterno sueño en el que le dispararon decenas de veces, la despreciaron otras tantas, y su cerebro, al ver que ya no se inmutaba, decidió que también era buena idea lanzarla por un precipicio... después de dispararla y despreciarla, todo en conjunto.

Por suerte esa mañana se encontraba mejor, sabía que aún tenía fiebre, pero podía estar despierta sin problemas. Sif le había llevado el desayuno hacía varias horas, y le había obligado a comérselo entero. Zisel no recordaba cuándo había desayunado tanto, estaba segura de que nunca lo había hecho. Cuando la mujer se iba de la habitación la miró y le informó de que en un rato le llevaría la comida y una nueva dosis de medicamentos que debía tomarse sin rechistar. Estaba deseando sanar ligeramente para salir de su cuarto y comunicarse con otras personas. Adoraba a Sif, era su futura cuñada y como una madre para todos, pero cuando estabas enfermo... su lado médico salía a la luz y era horrible, tanto que no había dejado que nadie excepto ella se acercara a más de diez metros de la habitación, ni siquiera su hermano había podido visitarla.

Esa mañana, en la que había estado más lúcida, se había aburrido demasiado. Había intentado ver algunas películas, pero sin Kirian preguntando no era lo mismo. Tampoco había podido leer porque suponía una concentración que en esos momentos no tenía. Lo único que había hecho había sido poner música, y desgraciadamente había acabado con dolor de cabeza después de escuchar a Chopin.

Se acomodó de nuevo entre las mantas tratando de pensar en algo, y deseando que la comida llegase para mantenerla ocupada; no quería volver a dormirse.

***

Sif había acabado de preparar una bandeja con todo lo que Zisel debía comer: una sopa de pollo con pasta de animalitos (obsequio de Guri), un filete de pollo empanado, un surtido de frutas y un yogurt con cereales. Todo lo necesario para que una persona sanase pronto, además de la colección de medicinas: pastillas para la cabeza, el antibiótico para la fiebre y el jarabe para la tos. Inocentemente había añadido unas vitaminas extra, tal y como ella lo veía, esa niña estaba demasiado delgada. Iba a llevárselo a la habitación, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se le ocurrió que otra persona podría cuidar de ella esa tarde, al fin y al cabo ya no era muy contagiosa.

Tal y como esperaba, Kirian estaba en el sofá con expresión aburrida. Sonrió, sabiendo que se libraría del berrinche de la comida por parte de Zisel y se acercó al ángel con la bandeja.

–Cariño, ¿puedes llevarle la comida a Zisel y asegurarte de que se come todo? Tengo que organizar algunas cosas en la cocina y salir a comprar, y ella ya no es contagiosa –sonrió al chico dulcemente esperando una respuesta.

Kirian dejó la trencita que había empezado hacer habiendo llegado al límite de su aburrimiento y sin deseos de sucumbir de nuevo al sueño, y miró a la mujer con ilusión, pero sin poder llegar a creérselo.

–¿De verdad me dejas ir a ver a Zisel? –quiso estar seguro después de tantos intentos infructuosos.

–Claro, claro –confirmó Sif asintiendo enérgicamente– y puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras si la dejas descansar, creo que está demasiado aburrida y pronto empezará a darme problemas –esto último lo dijo en voz baja, casi para ella.

–La cuidaré –prometió Kirian poniéndose de pie de un salto y cogiendo la bandeja que portaba la mujer–. Me aseguraré de que se coma todo esto y que duerma para que se ponga buena pronto –dijo con una sonrisa sincera, la animosidad que se había comenzado a formar contra Sif desaparecida.

–Muy bien, ahora ves, no quiero que se enfríe la comida –Y dicho esto, volvió a su cocina para hacer una larga lista de la compra.

El chico caminó hasta la puerta sin muchos problemas para mantener la bandeja en equilibro y pasando a sujetarla con una sola mano, dio dos veces con los nudillos en la puerta, esperó unos segundos y abrió.

–Hola –saludó jovial–. Sif me ha dado la comida para que te la traiga y me deja quedarme... si quieres –dudó al sentir el aire congestionado en la habitación, pensando que quizás no se habría recuperado tanto y no necesitaría que la molestara–. ¿Cómo estás?

Zisel se incorporó un poco quedando sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal y sonrió ampliamente. –Por fin alguien con quien hablar, estaba comenzando a aburrirme sola –se mesó la garganta al notar que la voz le salió un poco afónica debido a la tos continua–. Estoy mejor, por lo menos no tengo la necesidad de dormir cada dos minutos –palmeó la cama para que Kirian se acercara.

Él se sentó junto a ella, le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas y le tendió el vaso de agua.

–Bebe –ordenó sin decir más hasta que la chica cogió el vaso–. Yo también me aburría solo –dijo tocando ausentemente la trenza a medio hacer–. Pero ahora te vas a comer tooodo esto, te voy a contar un cuento o lo que quieras, vas a dormir y así te vas a poner buena pronto para que podamos volver a salir a hacer carreras –la animó.

–Sí, papi... –murmuró la chica haciendo un puchero al coger la primera cucharada de la sopa y llevársela a la boca. Al pensar en la otra noche se puso un poco seria–. Oye... yo... siento lo de la otra noche, no sé porqué lo hice, no quería molestarte. –No se atrevía a mirar al chico a la cara mientras recordaba el beso, se había sentido... diferente a los que daba a los demás, al igual que su abrazo, todo era diferente, pero no por ello menos agradable.

Kirian la miró intentando pensar a qué se refería, obviando su réplica a que él no era su padre, si lo fuera a esas alturas ya sabría quién era y de dónde había salido. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión acertada, aunque si era por eso y se arrepentía...

–Yo... me extrañó al principio, pero pensé que era por esa costumbre que tenéis en esta familia. No te preocupes, sé que fue... un desliz, sé que no soy de la familia –dijo, volviendo a coger la trenza para continuar formándola a fin de ocultar su desilusión y cierto nerviosismo.

–¡Oh! No es lo que piensas. –Haber pasado más tiempo con él ya le permitía saber qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza–. No es que me arrepienta, pensé que te había molestado... por eso me disculpé. Y creo que cada vez eres más de la familia.

–Gracias, Zisel –dijo con afecto, y cuando vio que no seguía haciendo uso de la cuchara al instante, añadió–: Sigue comiendo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir con la sopa, Kirian podía ser peor que Sif al parecer. Casi una hora después estaba terminando de tragar la última cucharada de yogurt. Miró al chico para que le diera su aprobación y se llevara la bandeja, estaba tan llena que necesitaba volver a tumbarse.

–Te faltan las pastillas esas de medicina –le recordó amablemente.

–Pero saben mal... además ya estoy mejor –se quejó como si fuese una niña–, no quiero las pastillas.

–Sif dijo que me asegurase de que te lo comieras todo, si ve que no lo he hecho no me dejará quedarme. Además las medicinas te ayudan a que te pongas buena antes –dijo cogiéndolas en una mano y acercándoselas con la palma abierta.

–Pero... no me gustan –repitió, aunque no estaba segura de si era ella o la fiebre la que verdaderamente se quejaba, ella no quería quedarse sola otra vez.

–¿No quieres que me quede, ni que te vea más hasta que te pongas buena del todo, y que Sif se enfade otra vez conmigo? –preguntó entristecido, alejándose un poco.

–No, no, no... –respondió ella pegando un salto y lanzándose al cuello del chico–. Si me las tomo te vas a quedar, ¿verdad? –susurró tomando las píldoras de la mano de Kirian.

El ángel asintió correspondiendo el abrazo.

–Sif dijo que podía quedarme si te comías todo y te dejaba descansar –dijo en voz baja al estar tan cerca de su oído.

Ella separó su rostro lo justo para llevarse las pastillas a la boca y cogió el vaso de agua, todo sin soltarlo.

–Ya... –dijo acomodándose en el hueco de su cuello de nuevo–. ¿Sabes que se está muy bien así? Es una pena que no pueda darte un beso.

–¿Por qué no puedes darme un beso? –preguntó sin comprender por qué no iba a poder hacerlo, si era por el resfriado hasta donde sabía eso no se transmitía por el tacto, y seguía pensando que él no se podría enfermar con lo que Zisel hubiese pillado en el frío.

–Porque no quiero que te pongas malo. Y un beso en la mejilla es muy común –explicó sintiendo como las medicinas comenzaban a adormecerla ligeramente–. Además, me gustan tus labios, son suaves... –los acarició con la yema de los dedos despacio.

–Yo no puedo ponerme malo con una enfermedad del frío, porque a mí no me afecta el frío –la explicó–. Dame un beso de familia –dijo sonriente, en parte porque las caricias le hacían unas suaves cosquillas en los labios.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó levantando la cabeza y dejándola a escasos centímetros de la de él, con sus narices rozándose. Cuando Kirian asintió, se acercó despacio, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, y cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de que sus labios tocaran los de él. Esa vez se mantuvo un poco más en contacto con el otro, sin moverse, sólo presionando suavemente los labios del chico, pero fue suficiente para sentir un cosquilleo en los propios. Se separó quedando en la misma posición que antes mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El chico sonrió dulcemente, mientras pasaba los dedos por sus labios ausentemente apreciando las ligeras cosquillas.

–¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento de dormir como a Guri?

Zisel asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y se tumbó en la cama haciendo un hueco para que Kirian se pusiera a su lado.

–Vale, pues está el de la foca y el tigre, el cuervo y las avestruces... –empezó a recitar las opciones mientras se acostaba y finalmente diciendo que estaba abierto a nuevas sugerencias. Zisel no llegó despierta al final empujada al mundo de los sueños por los medicamentos.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_[1]_** Este acertijo pertenece al genialoso fanfic de Epic Solemnity [_Death of Today_](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5402147/1/Death-of-Today).
> 
>  **Little Owl:** Mi pobre Zi que se puso malita, si es que la pobre sufre mucho con esas pesadillas. Y que monoso es Kir queriendo cuidarla  
>  **Mekare:** Sí, sí, muy monos son. Pero ¡ja! profesor Rai vuelve a la carga. ¡muahaha!


	11. Capítulo 11

Había estado pensando mucho la noche anterior mientras velaba los febriles sueños de Zisel. No había hecho más que reafirmarse en la decisión que había tomado al salir de la habitación de Rainer. Sentía que debía proteger a aquellas personas y no sólo porque lo hubiesen acogido, era una certeza más allá de lo comprensible, ya que pensaba que también debía cuidar de Valdis y los incordios de los mellizos, aunque ellos no hubiesen dado muestras de aceptarle mucho: la mujer era muy obvia con sus miradas y comentarios, los mellizos sólo se habían dirigido a él para intentar meterlo en más problemas; pero le gustase o no era así. Por ello había estado pensando en todo lo que podía hacer para integrarse más, que le tuvieran más confianza para poder enterarse de los planes temerarios que estaba seguro que urdían y para poder ser de mayor utilidad si es que debían llevarlos a cabo.

Para empezar había decidido que se sacrificaría e intentaría comer cada día con ellos, aunque odiaba las consecuencias secundarias, siempre prefería mantenerse alejado del baño tanto como fuese posible; a veces le pasaban horribles ideas por la cabeza como que alguien entraba de improviso y lo empujaba para meterlo en la ducha haciendo que quedase empapado.

También debía informarse de cómo funcionaba ese mundo, en los libros de historia y sociedad podía encontrar algunos datos, pero nada de cómo eran esos grandes edificios por dentro o cómo se comportaban las gentes que vivían en las ciudades, sus costumbres, para ello había pensado hablar con Zisel, pero sería mejor que esperase a que estuviera recuperada del todo.

Por último, y no menos aterrador que lo primera, intentar esconder sus alas. Había meditado lo que la otra noche le dijo Zisel y tenía razón: sin ellas podría moverse más libremente, en vez de tener que limitarse a ocultarse en el cielo nocturno. No era que tuviese especial interés en salir a la molesta luz del Sol, pero si podía moverse entre los otros humanos sin problemas, sería beneficioso para aprender un poco más del mundo.

Y era por esto que, aprovechando que esa mañana había entrado Sif en la habitación diciendo que Zisel necesitaba urgentemente un baño, no que él negara esto último, estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos reposando en sus rodillas en posición de meditación. Respiraba profunda y lentamente, intentando serenarse y cuando lo conseguía intentaba visualizarse sin alas y... no había llegado más allá. Le horrorizaba la imagen, era como verse sin piernas o sin cabeza, y se alteraba mandando por tierra todo su trabajo de meditación. Se riñó a sí mismo por su debilidad y volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez, diciéndose que no podía ser tan malo, que ya lo había hecho antes, aunque no lo recordara, que los habitantes de esa casa no tenían alas y no parecían una aberración en absoluto y que debía esforzarse por ellos.

***

Zisel había tardado más de lo normal en darse un baño, al principio salir de las mantas había sido una pequeña tortura, fuera hacía frío, pero después de tomarse ese asqueroso potingue que le había dado Sif y meter un pie en el agua sintió que no podía haber nada mejor en el mundo en ese momento. Se había relajado jugando un poco con la espuma, que tenía un cierto olor mentolado que abría sus fosas nasales y le dejaba respirar como hacía días no respiraba.

No salió del agua hasta que sintió que ésta empezaba a enfriarse. Se secó con esmero y se puso la ropa limpia que le había dejado, si a una simple camiseta se le podía llamar ropa. Cuando levantó la cabeza comenzó a notar una sensación extraña, agradable, era como si su cuerpo pesase menos y el dolor y la fiebre hubiesen desaparecido. Sentía ganas de hacer cosas, lo que fuera, pero necesitaba moverse, y lo más extraño era que estaba segura de que no controlaba totalmente sus actos, pero no le importaba.

Una vez en su cuarto se dio cuenta de que Kirian no estaba, así que decidió que saldría a buscarlo. Caminó por el pasillo despacio, casi de puntillas, y cuando llegó a la puerta y lo vio tan concentrado, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Prácticamente se deslizó y cuando se encontraba cerca de su oído decidió hablar.

–¿Por qué tan concentrado, angelito?

Kirian se sobresaltó al sentir el aliento y la voz de Zisel tan cerca y por poco se cae de espaldas del sofá.

–¿Qué? –murmuró desconcertado y sacudió la cabeza–. Estaba meditando –contestó remarcando lo obvio–, es bueno a veces. ¿Por qué estás aquí tan...? Vas a coger frío de nuevo –la regañó, preocupado al ver la poca ropa que vestía.

–Me escapé –dijo ella incorporándose y sonriendo divertida–. Estaba sola en la habitación y me aburría, y Sif no me ha dejado más ropa –añadió levantando los brazos y girando de tal manera que la camiseta se levantó dejando ver parte de vientre y el tatuaje que tenía allí.

El ángel obvió la curiosidad que surgió en él por el dibujo en la piel de la chica en pro de su salud. Movió la cabeza tapándose media cara con una mano y se levantó comprendiendo que su tiempo de meditación había llegado a su fin, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

–Iré contigo, pero te pondrás un pijama y no saldrás más de la cama, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo, tomando la mano de Zisel y tirando de ella rumbo al dormitorio.

Zisel puso una expresión extraña que estaba entre el mohín y una sonrisa, al final, cuando ya iban por mitad del pasillo, dejó que su subconsciente decidiera y se puso en medio bloqueando el paso de Kirian.

–¿No te gusta la camiseta? ¿No me queda bien? –preguntó tomándola de los extremos y estirando hacia abajo dejando el dibujo de un perrito completamente estirado. Miró al chico de nuevo con expresión decidida–. Entonces me la quito –y sin molestarse en llegar al cuarto comenzó a subir la prenda para sacarla por su cabeza.

Kirian se obligó a salir del estado de confusión en que había entrado, ¿por qué estaba actuando así? Se parecía más a Guri con ese modo de hablar que a sí misma, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería un desnudo en directo, con las imágenes que sugerían aquel libro había tenido más que suficiente y eran cosas que intentaba mandar a la parte más alejada de su mente. Rápidamente, estiró un brazo y cogió el borde de la camiseta por el centro tirando hacia abajo antes de que subiera de los pechos de Zisel.

–Me encanta la camiseta, un perro precioso, me gusta tanto que me encantaría tener una, con perro y todo –dijo atropelladamente casi entrando en pánico–. Así que déjala donde está.

–Vale... –contestó no del todo convencida, ¿por qué se tenía que poner un pijama si le gustaba la camiseta? Se encogió de hombros, entró a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Las cosas giraban ligeramente desde esa posición. Arregló un poco las mantas que estaban hechas un desastre y dejó sitio para el chico.

Kirian respiró recuperándose del susto, se acercó a la cama y prefirió sacar las mantas de debajo de ella y taparla hasta la barbilla en vez de insistir con la ropa. Después se sentó a su lado y tomó una honda respiración una vez más recolectando paciencia.

–¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Otro cuento? –preguntó.

Ella meditó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. –No, los cuentos me duermen y no quiero dormir, he dormido mucho estos días, aunque he soñado casi todo el rato menos ayer, pero ahora no tengo sueño –explicó–. ¿Qué has hecho tú mientras no estaba?

–Aburrirme –contestó en un amplio resumen–. Y anteayer fui a ver a Rainer a su habitación. Estaba ocupado jugando, pero luego me dio una clase.

–¿Una clase? Wow... ¿y qué hicisteis? Yo quería ir a todas las clases.

–No te pude avisar, estabas mala, aún lo estás, y a mí también me pilló de sorpresa, estaba dormido cuando empezó –se excusó–. Me tocó por aquí –contestó pasando una mano por su abdomen y pasando un poco los dedos bajo la camiseta– y me dio besos en el cuello y en el hombro, pero luego dijo que no hacía falta que lo hiciera yo como siempre, dijo que lo probaría más adelante junto con otras cosas que me tenía que enseñar. Supongo que quiere hacer algo como un examen final –añadió pensativo.

La chica había ido incorporándose hasta quedar sentada aún con las mantas cubriéndola, tenía los ojos un tanto entrecerrados y se había estado mordiendo el labio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había terminado la explicación soltó un suspiro, pero sin dejar de agarrar las sábanas con ambas manos, las cuales deseaban poder acompañar a la de Kirian.

–Ya veo... eso tuvo que estar bien–murmuró.

–Sí –concordó, y sonriendo con orgullo añadió–: y dijo que lo hice con muy buena nota.

–Qué bien. –No llegaba a comprender del todo por qué al tigre le estaba fastidiando tanto todo eso, pero estaba demasiado revuelto. Intentó calmarlo de varias formas, pero al final optó por hacer una parte de lo que le pedía; pasó sus brazos por el pecho de Kirian y como un gato se acurrucó junto a él.

Después de los extraños comportamientos anteriores, esa reacción por parte de Zisel no le sorprendió y, con naturalidad, la abrazó y acarició el pelo con una mano.

–¿Seguro que no quieres dormir otro rato? –preguntó al verla tan relajada.

Zisel miró hacia arriba sin separarse. –No, no tengo sueño, la medicina nueva no adormece. Además me gusta estar así, al menos –respondió sonriendo un poco. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover los dedos acariciando el costado de Kirian, siguiendo el movimiento que él hacía con la mano en su pelo.

Kirian se removió un poco, las manos de Zisel se sentían distintas a las de su profesor o quizás fuese porque no se lo había esperado, no estaba en una clase; lo cierto era que no podía estar seguro. Viendo que no se dormía y que no tenía intención de cambiar de posición y así no podrían ver una película, decidió que podía ser buen momento para hacer algunas preguntas, unas sencillas, nada muy preciso, no se fiaba mucho de lo que pudiese decirle en ese extraño estado de enfermedad.

–Zisel, ¿qué hace la gente de la ciudad cuando no duerme ni está dentro de un coche?

–Humm... de todo, supongo que depende de la persona. Hay algunas que van a sus trabajos para conseguir dinero. Otros hacen las tareas de la casa, la compra, la comida... y cuidan de los niños. Estos suelen ir al colegio a aprender cosas. Y hay gente que hace como Rainer... nada –explicó intentando centrarse.

–Rainer sí hace cosas, juega a una cosa muy importante. Ayer consiguió una tiara muy bonita y resolvió un acertijo –protestó.

–Bueno, nada no sería la palabra –afirmó antes de seguir–. La mayoría tienen horarios muy concretos y viven una vida muy monótona. Pero por la noche hay muchos que salen de fiesta con sus amigos, van a bares y bailan, beben y se divierten.

–¿En qué trabajos se consigue dinero? ¿Si los que hacen tareas de la casa no obtienen dinero, entonces cómo pueden comprar? ¿Yo debería pagarle a Rainer? Él me da clases, es profesor, o ¿es como un colegio público? Aunque no tengo dinero... –musitó antes de continuar–. ¿Por qué hacen una vida monótona? Si les parece que lo es, ¿no es eso aburrido? ¿Por qué no hacen otra cosa? ¿Y cómo puedes relacionar beber con divertirse? –soltó las preguntas a tropel que se habían ido formulando en cuanto pareció que había terminado de contestarle.

–Veamos –murmuró pensando con el ceño fruncido–. Se consigue dinero... básicamente consigues dinero en cualquier trabajo por el cual te ofrecen un salario, puedes trabajar y que no te paguen por ello, es algo difícil de explicar. Por ejemplo, Rainer da clases por amor al arte, porque le gusta, y no pide que le paguen por ello. Pero la mayoría de la gente quiere que le paguen por sus trabajos, porque necesitan el dinero para vivir. Por hacer las tareas de la casa no consigues dinero a no ser que las hagas para alguien más, en ese caso sí que obtendrías un salario. La gente que hace las tareas de su casa o vive con alguien que lleve dinero o trabajan en otras cosas aparte. –Se detuvo unos segundos recordando las demás preguntas y luego continuó su explicación–. Hay gente que tiene una vida monótona porque no le gustan las sorpresas, no le gustan los cambios y llevan un horario estricto, es la manera de saber qué va a pasar en casi todo momento. Otros simplemente se han acostumbrado y no se dan cuenta, así que no hacen nada para cambiarlo. Ellos no lo consideran aburrido, es una manera cómoda de vivir, pero yo creo que debe ser un rollo. Y... la bebida, todo depende de lo que bebas, hay bebidas que hacen que la gente se relaje y disfrute de las cosas sin preocupaciones. –Cuando terminó miró al chico esperando que no hubiese más preguntas, no le importaba contestarlas, pero era difícil centrarse en eso y evitar empezar a ronronear por las caricias.

–¿Por qué no está todo el mundo tomando constantemente esas bebidas? Así no habría tristeza –cuestionó tras detenerse un momento a asimilar la nueva información.

–Porque no es bueno beber tanto alcohol, puede terminar haciendo daño, y cuando se pasa el efecto es muy probable que te duela la cabeza un poco o el estómago –aclaró, removiéndose un poco para acomodarse apoyando la mano que acariciaba el costado en el pecho de Kirian y la dejó ahí quieta.

–Las bebidas alcohólicas son malas, pueden hacer que pierdas el dominio de ti mismo y atontarte; eso no puede hacer que te relajes y disfrutes –replicó más confuso que antes.

–En su justa medida no hacen nada de eso, sólo tienes que saber dónde está tu límite y cómo lo asimila tu cuerpo. En cada persona puede afectar de formas distintas. Además hay algunas bebidas que saben realmente bien –añadió sonriendo–. De todas formas no es necesario beber para salir de fiesta.

Kirian asintió al fin conforme.

–¿Y qué más cosas hacen las personas? –preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio tras comprobar que no había logrado que se volviera a dormir.

–Demasiadas y muy variadas como para poder explicarlas –dijo. Se incorporó un poco para mirarlo de la misma altura–. ¿Quieres ver una película?

–Sí, me falta _Iron man 4_ –aceptó, soltándola y yendo a por el mando para encender el televisor y empezar a recorrer el menú para llegar a su sección tumbándose en la cama como de costumbre.

–Tengo una que podría explicarte mejor que yo lo que hace la gente de Arsuf –comentó Zisel quitándole el mando y tumbándose a su lado–. _Dominens_ –murmuró cuando la encontró –. Son cuatro personas con vidas completamente diferentes y separadas, pero por las noches todos coinciden en el mismo sitio y acaban entrelazándolas de alguna manera –explicó, esperando que él diera su aprobación.

El ángel hizo un mohín, pero se recordó su resolución y esa película podía ayudarle a conocer las cosas que necesitaba saber.

–Está bien, pero luego Iron man –aceptó, apremiándola con una gesto de la mano a que la pusiera en marcha.

Kirian observó la película clínicamente, empapándose de información, comprendiendo mejor lo que Zisel le había explicado: Laurent era un chico que estudiaba Filología en la Universidad de Resheph con una beca, al parecer era un genio inventando historias y por las tardes trabajaba en una pequeña librería. Era alto, aunque muy delgado y algo patoso, pero era muy amable con todas las personas con las que hablaba y las chicas le coqueteaban todo el tiempo en las salidas nocturnas a la discoteca Atlantis. Kirian pensó que estaría bien estudiar eso para poder inventar mejores cuentos para Guri, el chico le caía bien y soportó estoicamente sus interacciones con las mujeres como con el resto de los personajes, él había querido saber de la sociedad y sabía que ello implicaba relaciones de ese tipo.

Bena era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, trabajaba en un pequeño cubículo en una empresa de seguros, se la veía bastante sola y aburrida, no tenía más que una amiga que vivía en Dyme y la llamaba todos los días. No confiaba en la gente, siempre se sentía desdichada por un antiguo amor que le había roto el corazón, el padre de su hijo que le habían arrancado de los brazos al nacer. Algunos días, al salir del trabajo, siempre tarde, pasaba por la discoteca Atlantis en un intento de hacer caso a su amiga, que siempre insistía en que saliera, que lo que necesitaba era un jovencito que le calentara la cama. Ella iba a ese lugar intentando empaparse del espíritu juvenil, pero sólo acababa bañada en alcohol. Kirian se sentía muy triste por ella, pensaba que no debería seguir yendo a ese lugar, que debería dejar ese trabajo en ese lugar tan claustrofóbico e ir a vivir con su amiga a Dyme, estaba seguro de que allí sería más feliz.

Nanna era una chica de 23 años que estaba algo perdida en la vida. Sus padres eran unos grandes empresarios que nunca estaban en casa y ella había acabado metiéndose en bastantes líos para llamar su atención. En esa época tan problemática, había acabado enganchada a las drogas y con 18 años estuvo a punto de morir por una sobredosis. Sus padres le pagaron la rehabilitación, pero la desheredaron y le dijeron que nunca volviese a casa. Ahora vivía en un pequeño estudio de las afueras. Trabajaba en una floristería y gracias a su nueva amiga, Lia, se había aficionado a la lectura. Iba a la discoteca con Lia para conocer gente nueva y dejar atrás el pasado. Kirian no pudo evitar mirar a Zisel de soslayo cuando apareció una escena de su tiempo con las drogas, quitándose la ropa por la calle, le recordaba a lo que había pasado una hora antes en el pasillo y se preguntó qué le habría hecho tomar Sif. En cuanto a Nanna... no acababa de entenderla, del concepto de padres sólo sabía lo que había leído en los libros, sobre todo de Guri. Ahí eran gente amorosa que se preocupaba por sus hijos... excepto si era una madrastra, pero en el caso de Nanna eran sus padres biológicos, por lo que no sabía por qué no iban a querer estar con ella, mucho menos echarla de casa. Ella tenía un aspecto bastante parecido a su madre, que había salido en una escena desheredándola, por lo que no podía ser por la misma razón que lo habían intentado echar de su hogar sus hermanos.

Byron era un hombre de 54 años, dueño de una editorial de fama mundial. Abandonó el amor de su vida por la presión de su familia que era de noble cuna y se casó con la hija de unos amigos de sus padres. Tuvo una niña a la que su esposa acabó echando de casa, y él se arrepentía de no haber hecho nada por cambiarlo. Hacía unos años que se había separado de su mujer y ahora vivía centrado prácticamente en su trabajo, viajando de un sitio a otro, pero sin muchas ganas o fuerzas de seguir con eso. Solía ir a la discoteca Atlantis por negocios, ya que sus socios eran jóvenes emprendedores. A Kirian le parecía tan desdichado como Bena aunque estuviera más libre y tuviese una casa mucho más grande, no como el piso de alquiler de Bena que parecía poder venirse abajo de un momento a otro. A la ex-esposa de Byron la hubiese echado a los pavos que tenía el hombre en el jardín, a ver si la picaban con el mismo gusto con que comían el maíz que el hombre solía darles, por haber expulsado a su hija y hacer a ese hombre tan desdichado.

Intrigado por cómo podrían resolverse los problemas de cada uno se mantuvo atento en silencio hasta que Laurent salió corriendo de la librería con una ramo de flores que se había dejado una mujer y acabó tropezando con una chica que salía desde la floristería con un libro en la mano. Con su torpeza le fue imposible evitar el choque y acabaron ambos en el suelo. Sabiendo que estaban de una pieza no pudo contenerse más y rió a carcajadas. Era el Día del Libro y la Rosa, por lo que intercambiaron pertenencias pensando que los dueños tendrían que volver cuando se diesen cuenta de que no tenían el regalo que necesitaban. Dos noches después del incidente, se reconocieron en la discoteca y siguieron viéndose allí y al salir de sus respectivos trabajos hasta que finalmente acabaron enamorados. Su primer beso se lo dieron en Atlantis, Bena pudo ver a ese chico tan amable con el que había intentado ligar una vez y que en vez de dejarla tirada en el suelo de un empujón como otros, la había ayudado y se había preocupado de llevarla a casa y dejarle café hecho, se había alegrado de verlo feliz con alguien más. Laurent le recordaba mucho a su amor perdido, tenía sus mismos ojos, manos y esa sonrisa que el padre de su hijo sólo le había dedicado a ella, pensaba que le gustaría que su hijo, allá donde estuviese, fuese como él.

La mujer no volvió a ver al joven hasta unos meses después. Laurent había conseguido una entrevista con nada menos que el dueño de la gran editorial Titania, asombrosamente habían quedado en esa discoteca, le había costado mucho impedir que Nanna no se enterase de esa gran oportunidad, quería darle una sorpresa, su resolución a que fuese así, a no fallar, ayudaban a mitigar sus nervios. Bena se quedó mirando al hombre que acompañaba a Laurent con los ojos como platos: pese a los años podía reconocer en él al hombre que le rompió el corazón, Byron.

Bryon cerró el trato con el joven, parecía una gran promesa, y cuando Laurent se marchó miró a su alrededor en busca de la razón por la que llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose observado hasta que se encontró con los ojos de Bena y una expresión similar a la que ésta mostraba apareció en su rostro. La mujer huyó al verse descubierta y Byron corrió tras el antiguo amor al que se había visto obligado a renunciar hasta lograr alcanzarla bajo la lluvia, la abrazó y resistió los intentos de la mujer por zafarse de él. Kirian se incorporó dividido entre ponerse del lado de Bena por todo el dolor por el que ya había pasado o de Byron, porque deseaba que volviesen a ser felices. Finalmente, el hombre logró que ella se calmara y le dejara explicarse, le contó todo y le suplicó que lo perdonara, le dijo que siempre la había amado, que nunca había sido más feliz que estando a su lado. Cuando finalmente se besaron, Kirian no se molestó en absoluto, estaba demasiado feliz con el resultado para inmutarse por ello.

Las dos parejas eran felices y ya al final de la película, los dos padres intentaron encontrar a sus hijos perdidos sintiendo que si habían podido recuperar su amor después de tanto tiempo podrían lograr cualquier cosa. Descubrieron que Laurent, ese chico emprendedor que en alguna ocasión había almorzado con ellos, era su hijo y que estaba prometido con la hija de Byron: Nanna.

Con los créditos finales, Kirian no pudo más que mirar la pantalla sorprendido por cómo se había enlazado todo y sonrió porque después de todo lo que habían pasado los personajes, sus problemas se hubieran solucionado.

–Me ha gustado mucho –declaró Kirian–. ¿Hay más?

–De estás no hay más, lo siento –contestó Zisel sin tanta emoción.

–¿A ti no te ha gustado? –preguntó.

–La historia está bien, pero el final creo que no es realista, no me refiero a la parte en la que Nanna y Laurent se enamoran... eso si es posible –se explicó, había visto demasiadas veces la película, pero sabía que esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real.

–¿Por qué el resto no puede ser? Byron y Bena se amaban después de muchos años y el amor puede conseguir muchas cosas, como en Blancanieves, sé que eso es un cuento, pero... ¿no crees que todo el mundo merece ser feliz, tener una segunda oportunidad? –argumentó el ángel.

–Sí que lo creo, pero también sé que un padre que desprecia a su hija no se siente mal por ello ni aunque pase el tiempo, sé que una persona que traiciona a otra nunca se acaba arrepintiendo y sé que esas traiciones no se perdonan. Por eso no creo que todos puedan estar juntos como una familia –conforme iba diciendo cada palabra se encogía un poco escondiéndose.

–Si alguien traiciona o desprecia a alguien que ama claro que se arrepiente al instante, si de verdad amas a esa persona debe haber alguna fuerza mayor que te hizo dañarla de esa forma y por ello creo que es normal que, en cuanto se vea libre, esa persona busque redención como lo hizo Byron. La capacidad de perdón de cada uno es otro asunto. En este caso es gracias a eso que pueden unirse formando la familia que debieron ser desde el principio –arguyó Kirian, defendiendo la credibilidad de la película.

–Quizá tengas razón... –concedió finalmente– igual soy yo la que se sale del patrón general.

Kirian la miró extrañado invitándola a que se explicase.

Zisel suspiró derrotada. –A mí... a mí me despreció el que se supone que es mi padre por no ser lo que esperaba. Me traicionó una persona que creía que me quería... él... bueno, intentó matarme, así que pienso que al final no estaba en lo cierto. Y estoy segura de que nunca me pasará lo mismo que en la película, ellos seguirán odiándome y por ende yo a ellos –terminó de explicar intentando mantenerse sin derramar alguna lágrima, una cosa era pensarlo en tú mente, otra decirlo en voz alta.

El ángel no pudo soportar el dolor que sentía en Zisel, sin pararse a pensarlo un segundo la abrazó con todo su ser, levantándola de la cama la rodeó con sus brazos y sus alas, queriendo confortarla como solía hacerlo consigo mismo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que quería liberarse. Se mantuvo así, sin decir nada hasta que se sintió más controlado.

–Lo siento, Zisel. Siento que te hayan hecho tanto daño, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerte sufrir así, lo juro –dijo en un tono que hacía pensar que mantendría esa promesa costara lo que costase–. Yo... no soy la mejor persona para dar esperanzas sobre personas que debieron quererte y no lo hicieron, pero creo que tú mereces un final de película y de un modo u otro conseguiré que se arrepientan de lo que han hecho –dijo acariciando la cabeza rubia y limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por las mejillas de Zisel–. Esas personas no merecen nada tuyo, ni siquiera tu odio, mucho menos tus lágrimas –dijo en tono tranquilizador–. Déjalos ir, yo me ocuparé por ti, deja de sufrir.

Continuó acariciando a la chica hasta que se quedó dormida y siguió haciéndolo mientras duró su sueño.

**Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 12

Hacía un par de días que se había recuperado del todo, por fin Sif le dejaba seguir con su vida tranquilamente, aunque había insistido bastante en que siguiese tomando las vitaminas, pero al final había logrado negarse y sobrevivir a ello. Cuando se había enterado, Guri había ido a verla inmediatamente con la idea de hacer una fiesta, pero cuando la niña se refería a una fiesta todos en la casa sabían que lo que se iba a hacer en realidad era un desfile.

La pequeña, a pesar de tener sólo cuatro años, ya confeccionaba ropa; de lo más estrafalaria y variopinta, pero ropa al fin y al cabo. Por eso casi nadie se sorprendió cuando la vieron llegar al salón con un vestido de lo más extraño y comenzó a llamar a la gente.

–¡Atención todos! Vayan tomando asiento, señoras y señores, porque lo que van a presenciar es una obra maestra –el porqué presentaba como si estuviese en un circo era un gran misterio–. Guri os presenta su colección de primavera-verano de esta temporada.

La niña corrió a poner la música y bajó la luz para que fuese más tenue, entonces hizo señas a la gente que estaba en el pasillo para que fuese saliendo. La primera en aparecer fue Sif que llevaba unos pantalones normales y una camiseta mitad naranja mitad marrón con algunos botones grandes. La prenda acaba en pico en un lateral y dejaba los hombros al aire. La mujer se paseó por todo el salón como si de una modelo profesional se tratase mientras Guri contaba cómo había hecho esa ropa a Rolf, Valdis y Kirian que miraban todo desde el sofá.

Después salió Rainer que llevaba unos pantalones negros cortados por encima de la rodilla como si fuese un pirata y una camisa blanca que tenía pintados varios muñecos y animales en rojo. El hombre dio varias vueltas cuando llegó al final de la habitación y regresó por donde había ido lanzando besos al aire y meneando las caderas como si fuese una chica. Kirian no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo junto a Rolf, y sonrojarse un poco ante esas acciones.

La música cambió y Zisel apareció por la puerta, la niña le había obligado a ponerse unos botines con tacón de aguja que la hacían 10 centímetro más alta, estos, como no podía ser de otro modo, habían sido también decorados por Guri, y llevaban algunas tiras verdes alrededor del borde del botín que bailaban con cada paso que daba. Sólo llevaba puesto un vestido negro y verde un poco pegado en la parte de arriba y que caía libremente desde la cintura. La parte de atrás del vestido llegaba hasta el suelo, como si fuese una cola, y era totalmente negro. La de delante estaba varios centímetros por encima de la rodilla. La chica caminaba recta con expresión seria, al menos hasta que llegó al reproductor y cambió la canción lenta que estaba sonando por una más movida, entonces comenzó a imitar a Rainer en el movimiento de caderas y dio algunas vueltas bailando antes de detenerse junto a la pequeña y obligarla a girar varias veces haciéndola reír.

De esa forma salieron varias veces más por separado. La última aparición de Sif, como había dicho la niña que sería, la hizo con una falda rosa larga y una blusa ancha, al más puro estilo hippie. Tras algunas bromas imitando a Rolf cuando se enfadaba, se colocó al lado de Guri esperando a Rainer.

Sin embargo, en vez de salir solo, Zisel lo acompañaba caminando junto a él. El hombre la agarraba de la cintura y ella había apoyado su brazo de manera despreocupada en su hombro. Iban los dos serios, ambos llevaban una americana, la de Rainer roja y la de ella verde. Debajo, Rainer traía puesta una camiseta negra, rasgada que dejaba ver sus abdominales y Zisel una blusa también negra, rasgada desde el cuello hasta casi el final de la misma. Ropa un poco llamativa para que la hubiese creado una niña, pero estaban seguros de que lo había copiado de alguna revista. Ambos llevaban a su vez unos vaqueros, él largos y ella cortos. Dieron varias vueltas como auténticos profesionales y, una vez en medio, Rainer la agarró de una mano y la giró hasta que ella quedó tumbada en un brazo de él, como si hubiesen estado bailando. El hombre no se contuvo y recitó algunas palabras de las que usaba para encandilar a las mujeres, Zisel le siguió el juego teatralmente dándole pie a que se inclinara para hacer como que la besaba, sin embargo, la chica fue más rápida y cuando estaba demasiado cerca se retiró de golpe haciendo que el otro trastabillara un poco y la mirara enfurruñado. Ahí fue cuando la rubia se puso de rodillas y le pidió a Guri que se casara con ella porque era el amor de su vida para siempre. Rainer se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió que se desmayaba ante la sorpresa.

La pequeña comenzó a aplaudir y, para terminar, los cuatro desfilaron e hicieron unas reverencias.

Kirian imitó a Guri aplaudiendo con entusiasmo por la representación, aunque intentaba no mirar mucho los desgarros de la camisa de Zisel que dejaban poco a la imaginación y él prefería no ponerla a funcionar.

–Esperamos que os haya gustado y no dudéis venir de nuevo para la colección de otoño-invierno –dijo Guri con expresión seria, pero sonriendo ligeramente, y luego saltó a los brazos de Sif riendo contenta de poder hacer algo que no fuese estudiar, y hacerlo con todos.

–Me gusta tu camisa, gatita –dijo Rainer en el oído de Zisel quien le dio con el puño en el hombro.

–Si me quito la chaqueta, te gustará aún más, no sé de dónde ha sacado la idea Guri, pero es la prenda con menos tela de la historia –sentenció asegurándose de que no se había movido de su sitio.

–Espero que eso no forme parte de tu vestuario habitual, Zisel –la voz seria de Rolf los interrumpió, el hombre la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Vamos... en verano me han visto con menos ropa cuando llevamos a Guri a la piscina.

–Tiene razón, Rolf, no seas cascarrabias, ¿a qué le queda bien, Kirian? –preguntó el pelirrojo que había conseguido descubrir a qué se refería la chica con lo de poca tela y le había quitado la americana–. Guri es una niña muy lista –afirmó mirando la espalda que llevaba la misma abertura que la parte frontal.

Kirian se encontró de repente con las miradas fijas en él, la más intimidante la de Rolf. Se removió incómodo y miró por la ventana asintiendo.

–Se resfriará de nuevo –consiguió que unas palabras salieran de su boca en voz un poco baja.

Rolf bufó no muy conforme y se fue con Guri, Sif y Valdis que estaban entrando en la cocina para preparar una merienda. Rainer volvió a mirar al chico, divertido.

–Seguro que no estás pensando sólo eso –murmuró. Zisel negó con la cabeza y se alejó para quitar la música.

El ángel se sintió más incómodo por el comentario de Rainer. _“Por supuesto que estoy pensando sólo en su salud y bienestar, ¿no estará insinuando que estaba pensando en ella como...?”_ , Kirian detuvo sus pensamientos moviendo enérgicamente con la cabeza y miró a Zisel de reojo. Por otro lado, podía sentir que la había dañado de alguna forma y sentía la necesidad de disculparse aunque no estaba seguro de porqué. Abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero la llegada de Guri le salvó de estropearlo aún más sin pretenderlo.

–¡Todos a tomar chocolate que se enfría! –gritó la pequeña antes de volver a entrar en la cocina, seguida poco después por los demás.

***

Kirian estaba regresando al salón de su breve paseíllo desde la puerta de la calle, en los días que Zisel había estado enferma sólo había salido una vez, gracias a Guri que había insistido a Rolf en que “quería ver volar al angelito”, sin embargo, había sido una salida muy breve. Miró a Zisel, que afortunadamente ya se había puesto su ropa habitual, jugando con Guri, la niña la había echado de menos esos días sin verla y él no tenía corazón para quizás quitársela antes de tiempo al pedirle que saliera con él a volar. Además pensaba que hacía muy poco que había superado la enfermedad como para volver a exponerla al frío, y seguía dándole vueltas a si tendría que disculparse por lo que fuera que le hubiera sentado mal después del desfile.

Se detuvo, dio unos pasos atrás hasta quedar oculto de ellas y se apoyó en la pared que lo escondía, cabizbajo. Pasado un rato recordó que tenía otras cosas que hacer y se arrodillo poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas para intentar meditar y seguir practicando.

–¿Qué haces en el suelo, chaval?

El ángel suspiró apesadumbrado por lo poco que había durado su triste intento de entrenar y ascendió con la mirada desde los zapatos frente a él hasta los ojos de Rainer.

–Estaba meditando –contestó y, no queriendo decir lo que realmente estaba intentando temiendo fracasar tal y como le estaba yendo, añadió–: Es bueno, ayuda a relajarse.

Rainer lo miró alzando una ceja no creyéndole del todo.

–¿Cómo puedes querer relajarte más después de estar casi todo el día en ese sofá? ¡Arriba! Hora de salir a volar, pajarillo.

Kirian se levantó al segundo y sonrió feliz porque el hombre se hubiese preocupado por él.

–Gracias, Rainer –dijo estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y lo instó a que se moviera.

–¿Se puede saber que te ha llevado a meditar en el pasillo y no es el salón como de costumbre? –preguntó subiendo las escaleras a la azotea.

–Es que... –se detuvo dudando un poco–. Tenía muchas ganas de salir y no quería molestar a Zisel, ella acaba de recuperarse, y Guri necesita que esté con ella porque ha estado todos estos días sin verla... Y allí no me podía concentrar –añadió en último momento queriendo quitarle un poco de importancia a lo anteriormente dicho.

Rainer se giró para mirarlo con una ceja alzada invitándolo a que le dijera lo que pasaba por su mente. El sofá no se podía haber vuelto incómodo de un día para otro.

Kirian se removió incómodo bajo la mirada del otro. El pelirrojo parecía que quería que siguiese hablando, pero no tenía más que decirle, lo que había dicho era la verdad. Pero viendo que estaba tan presto a escuchar decidió que podría resolver la duda que llevaba arrastrando toda la tarde.

–¿Qué hice para que Zisel se molestara? Sé que tengo que disculparme, pero por más que le doy vueltas no sé por qué –explicó–. Y si sólo le digo que lo siento y espera que me extienda más no creerá que siento haberla dañado, ¿verdad?

El hombre meditó unos segundos tratando de entender a qué se refería y luego su expresión seria cambió a una de sorpresa al comprenderlo.

–Te refieres a lo que pasó después del desfile de Guri, ¿verdad? –Kirian asintió–. Supongo que le molestó que le dieras la razón a Rolf con respecto a la camiseta. Ella ya es mayor y puede cuidar de sí misma, pero su hermano la sigue sobreprotegiendo y eso le molesta. Además nunca hay que decirle a una chica que se va a resfriar con la ropa que lleva, si se la ponen es para sentirse más guapas, para mostrar lo perfectas que son; porque créeme ¡son perfectas en todos los sentidos! –sonrió de lado ante sus últimas palabras–. Creo que no le gustó que la trataras como haría su hermano. Pero no sé si debes disculparte, ¿qué piensas decirle? Lo mejor será que la próxima vez que pase algo parecido no repitas el mismo error. Ella no sigue molesta, se le pasó al segundo, estoy casi seguro.

–Las mujeres son extrañas –concluyó Kirian tras analizar las palabras de Rainer–. ¿Por qué se molestan si les dices que se van a resfriar si es verdad? Más cuando acaba de recuperarse, está medio convaleciente. ¿Y por qué Zisel cree que es fea? Y yo no me comporto como Rolf, no voy por ahí intentando matar con la mirada a la gente así porque sí –murmuró la última frase–, ¿por qué está mal que me preocupe porque esté bien? ¿No es lo que hacen los amigos? Yo... pensaba que éramos amigos –Kirian abrió la puerta de la azotea con un poco más de energía de la necesaria debido a su confusión que parecía no acabar nunca, cuando pensaba que se iba aclarando se encontraba con un problema nuevo, y estiró los brazos y las alas tomando una muy ansiada bocanada de aire fresco antes de girarse y mirar al pelirrojo esperando una respuesta.

–Las mujeres son extrañas, tienes razón, son un completo misterio, pero descubrir lo que esconden es apasionante –explicó sonriendo–. No puedes decir que se van a resfriar porque es un riesgo que han tenido en cuenta, pero lo han hecho para que las halagues, no para que puntualices algo obvio. Zisel no se iba a poner esa camisa en pleno invierno. No puedo contestarte al porqué ella cree que es fea, yo pienso que es inseguridad o algo parecido, al fin y al cabo muy poca gente le hace cumplidos y normalmente somos los de casa –contestó encogiéndose de hombros un poco sin comprenderlo del todo–. Y no está mal que te preocupes por ella. Sois amigos, eso seguro, pero elegiste un mal momento para mostrar tu preocupación, en ese instante quería escuchar un cumplido. Es como si nosotros en vez de decirte que mola como vuelas hubiésemos dicho que tenías que tener cuidado con la altura a la que llegas porque te perdemos de vista o algo así. ¿Entiendes?

El ángel negó con la cabeza no sabiendo si había solucionado algo o se había confundido más, además el ejemplo de Rainer no tenía sentido, él sí los veía así que no se iba a perder y no se iba a caer o algo así, mientras que Zisel sí podía enfermarse, pero supuso que no sacaría nada siguiendo por ese camino.

–¿Por qué es todo tan complicado? Así cuando creo que he aprendido algo, no puedo estar del todo seguro: es cansado –dijo soltando un suspiro–. Entonces... ¿yo, como no soy de esta casa, tengo que decirle que es guapa y cosas de esas que salen en los poemas y películas románticas para que esté contenta?

Rainer negó con la cabeza tratando de pensar cómo explicárselo para que lo comprendiera definitivamente.

–Kirian, tú eres su amigo, y como tal debes decirle siempre lo que piensas. Cuando piensas que algo puede ser peligroso debes decirlo o cuidarla. Y cuando te guste lo que hace, cómo es o creas que está guapa también debes decirlo; pero un amigo también tiene que tener en cuenta cuando es un buen momento para decir ciertas cosas, cuando las va a tomar bien, cuando van a ayudar verdaderamente –suspiró y volvió a mirar al chico–. No sirve de nada que ahora entres y le digas que está guapa porque acabará preguntándose a qué viene eso, de igual manera que no puedes decir que no debería haber hecho algo si ella está orgullosa de ello. Es complicado, pero nadie dijo que relacionarse con la gente fuese fácil, al fin y al cabo, no puedes leerles la mente para saber qué están pensando.

Kirian asintió fervientemente pensando que la última frase de Rainer era lo que lo resumía y decidió que descifrar toda esa explicación lo podía dejar para otro momento.

–Vale... nada de poemas, mejor, son casi más extraños que ellas –dijo aliviado mirando al cielo–. Será mejor que aproveche el tiempo –miró a Rainer de arriba a abajo, comprobando que estaba lo suficiente abrigado para permanecer ahí por un tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de si podría decir lo mismo en el cielo, y ateniéndose a lo que el hombre había estado explicando decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle decidir–. ¿Quieres venir?

–Hoy prefiero quedarme en tierra –contestó negando–. Creo que Sif nos mataría a ambos si pillo un resfriado yo ahora –le hizo una seña para que se fuera él y se sentó como acostumbraba.

–Volveré pronto, pero si se me va el tiempo y tienes frío avísame –pidió antes de alzar veloz el vuelo sin esperar respuesta, por esta vez no quería saber si lo había fastidiado de nuevo, la parte más sencilla de todo era decir lo que pensaba... cuando tenía claras sus ideas.

Cuando descendió había pasado más tiempo del que debería, algo más de dos horas, y se encontró al hombre sentado en el suelo, resguardándose un poco del viento de esa noche pegado a la pared junto a la puerta y abrazándose a sí mismo. Kirian descendió lo que le faltaba rápido, aterrizando a pocos pasos y se agachó frente a él abrazándolo fuerte, frotando su espalda para que entrase en calor y curvando sus alas en torno a él para protegerlo del frío viento.

–Lo siento, Rainer, ¿por qué no me avisaste? –dijo sintiéndose culpable y apretándose un poco más a él intentando que entrase en calor.

–Apenas han pasado unos minutos desde que empecé a sentir fresquillo, chaval –contestó él–. Además el abrazo a merecido el esfuerzo –sonrió de lado antes de ponerse de pie para entrar dentro del edificio.

Kirian lo siguió de cerca aún preocupado hasta su habitación, agradeciendo el calor de la casa, pero no le parecía que fuese suficiente para que el otro recuperara el calor perdido. Una vez que se detuvieron y Rainer se sentó en la cama para deshacerse de su calzado, él se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a la misma altura que el del otro y tocó con una mano su mejilla queriendo comprobar su teoría, encontrándola fría.

–Sigues frío, ¿dónde hay un radiador o unas mantas, qué puedo hacer para que te calientes?

–No es para tanto... pero si insistes puedes hacer lo de antes –comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladeada.

El ángel asintió y lo abrazó, aunque en esa posición no podía juntarse como antes, consideró sentarse a su lado, pero lo descartó porque estaría en contacto con menos partes del cuerpo del otro por lo que le transmitiría menos calor. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente se decidió, era la única opción por el bien de Rainer que por su culpa estaba en ese estado, y apoyó una rodilla a cada lado de las piernas del otro en el borde del colchón, de paso obteniendo un poco de la altura que necesitaba para rodearlo con las alas, cosa que no habría podido hacer de haberse sentado.

Rainer tragó tratando de controlarse. –Esto está bien, pero creo que si me muevo entraré en calor antes. Podemos dar una clase si quieres –dijo tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

Kirian se movió para poder mirarlo a los ojos, separando un poco las alas para que llegase un poco de luz que supuso el otro apreciaría, pero sin apartar los brazos que rodeaban los hombros del pelirrojo.

–¿Seguro que estarás bien? –preguntó, las palabras acariciando los labios del otro debido a la cercanía.

–Sí, tranquilo –respondió pausadamente sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía para no lanzarse a morder los labios de ángel–. Voy enseñarte como se dan los masajes, estoy seguro de que son mucho más relajantes y placenteros que la meditación.

–Suena genial –dijo con entusiasmo soltándolo y poniéndose de pie–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Sólo tienes que quitarte la camiseta y tumbarte boca abajo en la cama, yo me ocupo del resto –le indicó incorporándose también.

Kirian se quitó la camiseta sin dudar, sabiendo que podía confiar en que Rainer no se la daría a Sif, y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama girando la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro y ver qué hacía, dar la espalda a alguien le costaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar. Como buen guerrero llevaba grabado a fuego en su mente que jamás debía dar la espalda a alguien, por lo que esa acción le exigía un nivel de confianza que no estaba seguro de haber alcanzado con Rainer ni con nadie.

Rainer retiró el largo pelo descubriendo su espalda aprovechando para acariciar las finas y suaves hebras con la acción. Cogió un bote de una crema de color oliva de la mesilla de noche, lo apretó echando la sustancia en la otra mano, con maña enroscó la tapa y lo dejó casi en el borde de la cama. Frotó una mano con otra mientras observaba al chico en su cama detenidamente, imaginando otras circunstancias en que podría tenerlo allí en la misma posición, ambos con menos ropa. Sonrió con lascivia ante las imágenes, su vista había quedado fija en el culo estrechamente cubierto por esos pantalones y al darse cuenta se obligó a serenarse, lo iba a necesitar si iba a estar tan cerca de su objeto de deseo. Se arrodilló en la cama y pasó una pierna al otro lado del cuerpo tendido en ella. Se estiró y puso sus manos sobre los hombros tensos.

–La idea es que te relajes, no que te pongas más tenso que la cuerda de una guitarra. Tranquilízate, no voy a apuñalarte por la espalda –intentó calmarlo. Comenzó a apretar y soltar la piel bajo sus manos, se movió un poco hacia el centro haciendo círculos con los pulgares sobre la nuca, pero debido al estado retorcido del cuello se le hizo difícil–. Sé que soy irresistible, pero deja de mirarme un rato, así no puedo enseñarte bien cómo se hace un masaje –lo amonestó empujando un poco hacia abajo, pero sin llegar a forzarlo, instándolo a que se tumbase del todo en vez de quedar un poco incorporado sobre sus antebrazos–. Pon la cabeza en la almohada y estira los brazos a los lados –le indicó.

El moreno obedeció con movimientos lentos, muy reticente, y se tensó si cabe aún más al no poder observarlo, con todos los sentidos alerta y los puños apretados para mantenerse en la posición que le había ordenado. Los dedos del hombre volvieron a moverse sobre su piel y le escuchó hacer un sonido disconforme antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación. Los dedos se mantuvieron largo rato sobre su cuello sin lograr relajarlo, donde estaban era uno de los puntos más críticos de su cuerpo, tenía que apretar los dientes y reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girarse y apartar esas peligrosas manos de él.

Finalmente, el hombre se rindió y se desplazó hacia el otro extremo de los hombros, maniobrando para poder llegar a la unión con el brazo tras las tensas alas. En el proceso rozó con los brazos el borde de éstas y sintió que, por el momento que duró la no intencionada caricia, el chico se relajaba un poco. Queriendo comprobar que las acciones estaban relacionadas, volvió a rozar las alas más despacio y la tensión casi desapareció. Detuvo su masajeo, acarició el borde de las alas con el reverso de las manos y el ángel dejó salir un sonido de dicha, Rainer pensó que si fuese un gato estaría ronroneando. Sonrió triunfal y con una mano siguió acariciando una de las alas mientras la otra volvía a trabajar los hombros. Poco a poco el chico bajo él se fue relajando, sus alas quedando laxas sobre parte de la espalda del ángel y el ancho de la cama hasta caer por los extremos al estar extendidas para dejar libre acceso a tanta espalda como fuera posible, y sus músculos se volvieron gelatina ante sus atenciones.

Masajeó el otro hombro y empezó a descender despacio por la espalda, extendiendo por la espalda la crema de aceites balsámicos que impregnaba su mano, y pensó fugazmente en cómo se vería si embadurnase también su torso, las torneadas piernas que sólo había podido ver el día que había tenido que dejarle ropa tras el baño, y el culo sobre el que decidió que era momento de sentarse y dar un descanso a los bíceps de sus piernas. Estuvo atento a posibles muestras de incomodidad, pero Kirian apenas se inmutó ante el nuevo peso, sólo se acomodó un poco lo que no fue muy bueno para el autocontrol del hombre, y continuó sin moverse respirando rítmica y pausadamente.

Poco después, sintiéndolo por tanto tiempo relajado, estaba empezando a pensar que podía haberse dormido, dejó de acariciar el ala y continuó con el masaje con ambas manos al no observar cambios en su estado, descendiendo por la espalda hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón. Se recreó un poco en los músculos que se marcaban ahí, resistiendo la tentación de continuar su camino bajo la ropa. Ascendió hasta los hombros apretando con las manos todos los músculos en su camino sacando un suspiro satisfecho. Volvió a empezar por el cuello sin resistencia por parte de Kirian. Al verlo tan dócil, se inclinó sobre él y besó su nuca cuando dejó de atenderla y después siguió el recorrido de sus manos, los besos haciéndose más lentos y húmedos según avanzaba produciendo que el chico suspirase más frecuentemente. No supo cómo logró llegar al final sin lamer y morder la piel que tocaban sus labios, ni ceder al impulso de su excitación por frotarse contra el culo que tenía debajo, pero no queriendo arriesgarse más decidió terminar la “demostración” y se separó quedándose sentado en la cama.

Kirian acusó la ausencia de las manos que se habían sentido tan bien sobre su espalda y en sus alas, así como los besos que parecían haber ido reverenciando tan detenidamente cada centímetro de su piel haciéndole sentir tan apreciado, y suspiró obligándose a atender a su profesor, que cada vez lo sorprendía con una lección mejor que la anterior, aunque las dos últimas estaban compitiendo un poco por ese puesto, en vez de seguir sumido en ese estado de relajación que no creía haber alcanzado antes ni meditando.

–Creo que ya aprendí, gracias. Eres el mejor profesor –lo elogió con una cariñosa sonrisa relajada apoyándose en un codo para medio girar su cuerpo–. No me he dormido, te lo prometo, atendí –aseguró por si se le había pasado por la cabeza ya que de hecho le había costado lo suyo no ceder al sueño–. ¿Lo hago yo ahora o será más adelante como lo de la otra clase?

–Creo que esto podemos practicarlo hoy, así no entrará en el examen final. –Rainer se tumbó imitando la posición de Kirian–. Coge algo de crema del bote antes y ves extendiéndola por la espalda como he hecho yo –le indicó sin mirarlo y espero respirando hondamente a que comenzara.

El chico observó al hombre tumbado a su lado un momento contento de poder poner sus nuevos conocimientos en práctica y, con energías renovadas, se levantó para coger el bote y frotar sus manos como le había visto hacer esperando poder brindarle toda la paz que le había dado a él. Se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Rainer como éste lo había hecho y apartando ese pelo rojo que le encantaba con reverencia, descubrió la nuca para poder empezar a masajearla del mismo modo. Recordó que debía sentarse cuando iba por media espalda, aunque se entretuvo un poco más por los omóplatos decidiendo que debía atender esa zona con tanta dedicación con lo habían sido sus alas. Hasta que Rainer no lo había hecho no sabía que podía relajarle tanto que le acariciaran las plumas que cubrían el fuerte hueso principal de ellas. Cuando empezó la segunda vuelta, procedió a repartir besos también, pero se detuvo porque no le parecía que los que le había dado el pelirrojo hubiesen sido como los que él solía dar, los suyos eran más lentos y cálidos. Lo intentó de nuevo deteniéndose más tiempo en cada uno, sin fruncir tanto los labios, dejando salir su respiración entre ellos con cada beso y pensó que eso sí se acercaba más a lo que Rainer había hecho.

Una vez que terminó, se levantó y se sentó de rodillas a un costado.

–Ya está. ¿Lo hice bien? –preguntó en voz baja no queriendo alterarle si es que había conseguido su cometido, aunque sabía que no estaba dormido porque le había oído murmurar alguna que otra vez.

–Genial –y cogiendo fuerzas se giró para poder mirarlo–, aprendes rápido, chaval, muy rápido –dijo murmurando las dos últimas palabras y sonriendo de lado.

Los labios húmedos de Kirian formaron una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

–Es que tú me enseñas muy bien. Gracias –dijo contento al conocer los resultados–. ¿Quieres que haga algo más?

–No... creo que no –dijo interrumpiéndose por un bostezo–, me has dejado demasiado relajado y no he dormido, creo que va siendo hora de cerrar los ojos unas horitas.

–¡Oh, claro! Lo siento, a veces me olvido que el único que no necesita dormir soy yo –se disculpó rascándose la nuca avergonzado–. ¿Tú no tienes pesadillas como Zisel, verdad?

–¿Pesadillas? –preguntó extrañado–. Normalmente no, alguna vez he soñado con arañas gigantes, que son asquerosas, pero luego duermo normal.

–Bien, entonces mejor me voy –dijo sonriente, era una alivio saber que no todo el mundo tenía los problemas de Zisel. Se levantó, se puso su camiseta y caminó hacia la puerta–. Que tengas dulces sueños, nada de arañas –le deseó saliendo del dormitorio y cerrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado que si el hombre ya estuviese dormido.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mekare: Bueno, pues si alguien no se había coscao ya se sabe claramente el plan de Rai.  
> Little Owl: La película, como habréis supuesto, es invención nuestra, tooodo todito. Y bueno, ahora sí que sí, Zi vuelve a estar sana, tuvo fiesta incluída, si es que hay que ver lo artista que nos salió la pequeña. Y… básicamente eso es todo, nos vemos el viener que viene. ^^


	13. Capítulo 13

Estaba en un vacío, uno oscuro, se sentía como en casa, lo que era lógico, después de todo era su mente vaciada de lo poco que contenía. Siguió concentrándose en sí mismo, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel y recreándola fielmente en ese espacio. Empezó pensando en sus pies descalzos y fue ascendiendo sin problemas hasta la altura de sus omóplatos, ahí era donde estaba el punto crítico, debía pensar en sí mismo sin las alas. Comenzó a recrear la parte anterior de su torso y después siguió con la espalda, intentó pensar cómo sería sin ellas tomando ejemplo la otra espalda que había conocido con más detalle: la de Rainer. El hombre se veía bien, natural sin alas, como el resto de personas que había conocido o visto en la televisión. Él también podía verse bien así, o eso se repetía intentando convencerse, podía verse como ellos, sería más fácil integrarse, dejar de ser diferente, ese ser extraño, ¡eran todo ventajas! Casi lo tenía y entonces pensó en volar, lo que le estaba haciendo fallar en sus intentos por visualizarse sin alas los dos últimos días, cuando ya había superado el sentirlo como una absoluta aberración. ¿Pero cómo podría prescindir de volar? Volar era lo que más le gustaba, le permitía ser uno con su elemento, no creía que hubiese otro lugar ni otro momento en que se sintiese más cómodo, más libre, más él mismo. En el cielo no importaba si tenía memoria o no, no importaba quién era, si sabía cómo debía comportarse con las personas, eran sólo él y el aire.

Comenzaba a pensar que era imposible, que si la vez que acabó enfrente de esa casa lo había conseguido había sido con ayuda de alguien. Si lo había hecho antes, ahora por instinto debería saber hacerlo, igual que podía entrenar el uso de la espada con Zisel.

Gruñó regañándose a sí mismo porque habían pasado seis días desde que había tomado esa resolución y no había conseguido nada, y se pasó las manos por el pelo desordenándolo, aunque debido a lo fino y liso que era volvió prácticamente por completo a su sitio en cuanto dejó de agitarlo.

Tomó unas profundas respiraciones y volvió a concentrarse. Al llegar al punto crítico se sintió esperanzado cuando milímetro a milímetro fue reconstruyendo esa zona y entonces un fuerte sonido electrónico hizo que toda su concentración se esfumara y diera un bote en el sitio totalmente pillado por sorpresa. Al otro lado de la mesita de café estaba Zisel con unos de esos instrumentos infernales que había oído en las canciones que acostumbraba a escuchar la rubia. Kirian no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla malhumorado, había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo.

Zisel notó unos ojos fijos en ella y levantó la cabeza del cable de los auriculares que estaba demasiado enredado, ¿cuántas veces le había dicho a Rainer que sus cascos no eran para jugar con los estúpidos videojuegos? A unos metros de ella distinguió a Kirian, al parecer de no muy buen humor.

–Lo siento, no quería molestar, pero no podía conectar los cascos –se disculpó avergonzada mostrándole el nudo–. ¿Te importa si ensayo un rato? Hace tiempo que no toco –le preguntó un tanto dubitativa y, sin poder evitarlo, mordiéndose el labio.

Kirian bufó y se encogió de hombros, no creía que realmente importara su opinión. La chica ya lo tenía todo montado y él era el ocupa, así que no le quedaba otra. Miró por la ventana y pensó, no por primera vez en esa semana, que si le dejasen salir aunque fuera a la azotea solo podría meditar allí por las noches sin interrupciones. Desde luego el salón no era el mejor lugar.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la respuesta no verbal del ángel. –Si tanto te molesta puedes ir a mi habitación, yo no puedo mover esto a otro lugar, el salón es lo único que está insonorizado –dijo mientras terminaba de desenredar el cable y lo enchufaba al amplificador evitando que el sonido de la guitarra se escuchara por la habitación.

El ángel descruzó las piernas y las estiró, sintiéndolas acalambradas por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, las frotó un poco y las dejó así por un tiempo, moviendo los pies para estimular que la sangre volviese a fluir normalmente. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, no se molestó en mirar ni contestar a Zisel. Cambiarse de sitio a su habitación no solucionaría nada, cuando se aburriera de ensayar ruido tendría que volver.

Ante la silenciosa negativa del chico Zisel decidió ignorarlo, si estaba cabreado y había decidido pagarlo con ella, no era su problema. Con cuidado afinó las cuerdas de la guitarra moviendo ligeramente las clavijas que tensaban y destensaban las cuerdas de su Gibson. Pensativa, pasó su mano izquierda por el mástil acariciándolo y sintiendo dónde se encontraba cada traste comenzó a tocar una canción francesa _J'ai pas appris_ de _Judith **[1]**_. Normalmente hubiese tocado algo más movido, pero ese día le apetecía relajarse y disfrutar, notando en cada momento cómo los dedos pulsaban las cuerdas exactas en el punto justo. Después de un corto punteo inicial no se resistió a cantar en un perfecto francés.

Kirian a duras penas se contuvo de soltar un bufido ante la primera frase, no hacía falta que lo jurase, ¿acaso aquella gente sabía lo que era el silencio? Su estado de humor no hacía más que empeorar al escucharla. ¿Por qué ella sí podía cantar? ¿Por qué no hacía más que tentarlo? Se mordió el interior del labio, sus filosos colmillos hiriéndolo sin esfuerzo. Odiaba el dolor, pero era lo más eficiente para resistir el deseo de soltar el nudo imaginario que durante muchos años había mantenido en su garganta y dejar que las cuerdas vocales vibraran con alegría, cantando. _“No puedo ceder”_ , se dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando la dulce voz de Zisel se apagó, sin embargo, no fue por mucho tiempo

Siguió con _Starless Nigth_ de _Reira **[2]**_. Su voz sonó diferente que en la anterior, pero ella apenas podía escucharse, estaba concentrada en el sonido de su guitarra.

No le gustaba demasiado escucharse cantar, consideraba su voz demasiado suave, quizá por eso siempre había considerado que su voz sonaba mucho mejor en cualquier otro idioma que no fuese el inglés, ya que variaba ligeramente del que estaba acostumbrada. Aun con todo, no podía evitar caer en la tentación y se dejaba llevar fácilmente por canciones como _Miracle_ de _Paramore **[3]**_. Era una de las canciones más relajadas del grupo, pero le gustaba la energía que transmitía. No rendirse, ese era prácticamente el lema, y aunque era una simple canción la había ayudado en más de una ocasión a seguir.

El ángel preferiría poder hacer lo que ella y no escucharla, lo intentaba cuanto podía y después de la primera frase que llamó su atención pareció conseguirlo un poco ante la amenaza de un empalagoso amor de mala película y la mención de tontos globos ocupando el cielo, como si pudiesen llegar a conquistarlo, siquiera saber lo que era estar allí.

Los gritos en la siguiente canción impidieron que siguiera aislándose y la letra le caló más de lo que esperaba. Pensó en todos los recuerdos que estaban en el olvido, en que era cierto que los estaba ocupando con otros nuevos, pero él no podía hacer simplemente eso, había demasiadas cosas que no se resolverían con nuevos, necesitaba los viejos, necesitaba ese milagro. Había recordado algunas cosas que le mostraban un pasado doloroso, quizás como decía en la canción estaba destrozado por dentro, pero necesitaba ese milagro, necesitaba recordar para no continuar por siempre tan perdido, necesitaba saber quién era, ¿por qué estaba allí donde todo el mundo era diferente? No, definitivamente él no podía dejar todo atrás. Quería alzar la voz, cantar discutiendo las palabras que entonaba Zisel, pero no debía. Apretó más los dientes, perforando el labio, el sabor dulce de su sangre llenando su boca. Se frotó los ojos que picaban tras sus párpados y se puso de pie, dando dos pasos hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y decidiendo en ese mismo segundo que necesitaba más soledad de la que encontraría en la de Zisel. Giró y fue por el estrecho pasillo junto a la cocina que conducía hasta la puerta de la calle. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y se dejó caer de rodillas tapando sus oídos. Si sólo pudiese salir y quizás gritar... gritar sí estaba permitido, siempre que controlase que no saliese nada más que el grito, pero algo le decía que en ese momento le sería difícil.

Zisel paró la canción cuando sintió un movimiento brusco cerca de ella. Había notado las diferentes reacciones de Kirian, pero había decidido ignorarlo. Tocar la guitarra era una de las pocas cosas que la relajaban completamente y no iba a fastidiar ese pequeño rato por un cabreo del chico. Sin embargo, que él saliese del cuarto de la forma en que lo hizo la desconcertó y la enfureció a partes iguales. ¿Se podía saber qué era eso tan horrible que había hecho para que reaccionara de esa forma con ella? Hacía unos días la había evitado, lo sabía, se había dado cuenta enseguida; y ahora...

Dejó la guitarra en su sitio con cuidado y se levantó lanzando los cascos al suelo. De un golpe apagó el amplificador y se puso a dar vueltas como un tigre enjaulado. Se sentía encerrada, asfixiada y sobre todo frustrada consigo misma por no poder encontrar una explicación racional a todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Apenas contuvo un rugido que salió desde lo más profundo de ella. Notó cómo las pupilas de sus ojos variaban de forma y se hacían diminutas, al igual que la del animal que supuestamente debería estar dormitando en su interior y que su visión mejoraba ligeramente en consecuencia. Trató de respirar hondo y cerró las ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, hasta que el tigre no se saciara de usar su cuerpo no volvería a ser consciente del cien por cien de sus actos. Aprovechando que nadie la escucharía estando en esa sala, se ensañó con los cojines del sofá. En segundos las plumas volaron y cubrieron gran parte del suelo.

Buscó más cosas a su alrededor de ese estilo, pero lo único cercano eran los libros, y no lo consideró una opción. De refilón distinguió algunas partituras que se sabía de memoria y las despedazó usando uñas y dientes. Pudo notar cómo el papel hacía pequeños cortes en algunos dedos. Varios gruñidos salieron sin obtener resistencia alguna y tratando de callarlos acabó mordiéndose el dorso de la mano, provocando que saliera un poco de sangre.

Un rato después su respiración comenzó a calmarse y analizó los daños. No eran demasiados, pero el desastre de la habitación y la impotencia que había sentido pudieron con ella y se dejó caer en medio del desastre agarrándose las piernas de tal forma que quedaran pegadas a su pecho y escondió su rostro entre ellas. Sólo en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas empapando la ropa.

***

Se sentía más calmado, todo parecía estar en silencio, apartó las manos de sus orejas y respiró despacio queriendo disfrutar de esa calma, pero extrañamente no podía. Algo estaba mal, no sabía el qué, pero el instinto le decía que no todo estaba en paz, sentía como si siguiera sufriendo tan intensamente como casi una hora atrás, pero ese sentimiento no parecía ser del todo suyo. Se puso de pie y caminó con pasos cuidadosos de vuelta al salón, cuando llegó supo qué estaba mal. El lugar era un caos, algunos de los cojines del sofá, que para esas alturas ya casi lo sentía como propio, estaban destrozados, los papeles regados por el suelo le hicieron alzar la vista a la estantería comprobando que los libros estaban intactos. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupó fue la persona aovillada en el suelo. Se arrodilló a su lado, estiró una mano como quien la acerca a un animal salvaje y con un suave toque limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla que estaba a su alcance. La necesidad de cantar volvió, pero se contuvo con terquedad, intentando dejarlo en el olvido, lo importante en ese momento era Zisel y lo que le había causado ese dolor.

–¿Qué te pasa, Zisel? –preguntó con voz suave, retirando unos cabellos que habían caído sobre el rostro de la chica–. Te prometí que no permitiría que nadie volviese a hacerte sufrir, ¿por qué no me dices qué fue?

Zisel levantó la cabeza lo justo para poder mirarlo. De sus ojos, que sabía que aún no habían vuelto a la normalidad, seguían saliendo sin descanso las lágrimas. Pensó en la pregunta que Kirian le había hecho, ¿qué era lo que le había hecho daño? No había sido el comportamiento de él, tampoco lo cercana que estaba la próxima misión y la cual la tenía aterrorizada; no era que en los entrenamientos fuera de mal en peor o que los demás parecían haber dejado de confiar en sus habilidades. No, definitivamente no era nada de eso. Ese conjunto de hechos había provocado que la tensión se acumulara lo suficiente como para que perdiera los estribos unos segundos, pero lo que le dolía era haber visto lo que era realmente, lo que podía hacer si todo su dominio se iba al garete.

Cuando sintió al tigre apoderarse de su cuerpo había llegado a sentirse poderosa, podía haber hecho cualquier cosa en ese instante, pero cuando vio que no tenía ningún control... en ese momento fue cuando comenzó a tener miedo de sí misma. Podía haber hecho daño a alguien, y no sólo a unos simples cojines o unos folios. Enfocó su vista en la herida que se había hecho en la mano; no sentía dolor, pero era tal la certeza de que esa mano hubiera podido ser fácilmente el cuello de alguien que comenzó a temblar con más fuerza. Tragó intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta y se volvió hacia Kirian de nuevo.

–Yo... fui yo –susurró, porque al fin y al cabo el tigre era ella y ella era el tigre, ella era las dos cosas, la que podía sentir y la que le hacía sufrir–. Soy un monstruo, Kirian –esas palabras fueron las que más sinceras había sentido en mucho tiempo, ya que confirmaban ese hecho que siempre había sabido, pero que nunca había expresado.

Kirian tomó la mano herida con la que no estaba acariciando la mejilla y pelo de Zisel y la miró disgustado, después dirigió esa misma mirada a los ojos que se veían un poco diferentes y supuso que era por ello que decía esas palabras.

–No digas tontería –las palabras le salieron del alma–. Si tú eres un monstruo, ¿qué soy yo? –inquirió al tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por los labios, su boca aún sabía a sangre y esperaba que no hubiese llegado fuera.

–No... es verdad –repitió bajando la vista otra vez–. Yo he hecho esto y no he podido hacer nada para detenerme... Se apodera de mí y no me deja pensar, sólo actúa, y da miedo... doy miedo –no recordaba haber sentido esa sensación antes, pero extrañamente se le hacía muy familiar y no le gustaba en absoluto.

–¿El tigre? –preguntó tras pensar en lo que le había dicho, ella sintió–. Sólo es un lindo gatito arañando un par de cosas, intentando atrapar al canario que lo tienta, pero ya sabes que nunca lo consigue, así que no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo recordando unos dibujos que había visto esa mañana con Guri, le habían resultado divertidos y esperaba transmitirle un poco de ese sentimiento con sus palabras–. A mí no me das miedo.

Zisel suspiró y entrelazó los dedos de su mano herida con los del ángel; en cierta forma sus palabras habían ayudado, pero Rolf no pensaría lo mismo que él cuando se enterara.

–Gracias –trató de acompañar las palabras con una sonrisa, pero sólo le salió algo parecido a una mueca–. Siempre acabas cuidándome y eso que ya tienes bastantes problemas como para preocuparte por lo míos.

El ángel se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

–A veces siento que es para lo que estoy aquí –confesó tirando de su mano sana instándola a levantarse–. Y mi problema –dijo dándose un par de golpecitos en la sien– no se va a solucionar antes porque le dé más vueltas. Vamos, levántate, que el suelo está frío –insistió conteniéndose de añadir que se resfriaría por si acaso lo estropeaba como días antes.

Ella obedeció despacio y una vez de pie se acercó y apoyó su frente en el pecho de Kirian. –Tengo que recoger –dijo en un susurro suponiendo que él le iba a mandar a la cama o algo por el estilo.

–Estás cansada, tienes que dormir –replicó. Lo consideró un momento paseando la vista por la habitación mientras distraídamente acariciaba la cabeza rubia–. Si es tan importante, dime qué tengo que hacer para recoger este caos.

Negó un tanto resignada y sintiéndose tonta en esa posición acabó por poner ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro.

–Intuyo que no se podrá salvar nada, así que habrá que tirar las plumas y los trozos de papel. Pero lo puedo hacer yo –aseguró alzando la vista para mirarlo, pero sin separarse.

–Necesitas dormir –insistió–. ¿Dónde tiro las cosas?

–Sif guarda bolsas en el primer cajón que está al lado de la nevera. Luego debería bajarlo al contenedor –explicó sin ceder del todo.

Kirian asintió, se separó de Zisel apartando los brazos que lo sujetaban.

–¿Dónde está ese contenedor? –preguntó mientras iba a la cocina.

–Segunda esquina a la derecha mirando hacia la puerta del edificio –dijo haciendo un montoncito con las plumas que había encima de la mesa de café.

El ángel regresó con el rollo de bolsas de basura y detuvo los movimientos de la joven.

–Ves a dormir –dijo en un tono medio regañón–. Saldré sólo a tirar la basura –aseguró un poco inquieto porque sabía que eso iba contra las normas que le habían impuesto. Después de soltar un suspiro diciéndose que no quedaba otra ya que de otro modo no habría manera de que Zisel le hiciese caso, se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su amiga–. Buenas noches –dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica agachándose para empezar a recoger los papeles y ridículas plumitas del suelo.

Zisel miró cómo recogía durante unos segundos para soltar un suspiro y comenzar a caminar hacía su habitación como él le había dicho.

***

–¿Quien quiere merendar, jugar a un juego y aprender, todo al mismo tiempo? –Rainer entró al salón donde Zisel, Guri y Kirian estaban viendo los dibujos. Los tres se quedaron mirando al hombre unos segundos hasta que la niña, que comprendió antes que el resto que eso prometía ser divertido, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su tito.

–¡Yo quiero!

–Bien, ya tenemos una voluntaria, ¿alguien más se arriesga sin saber de qué se trata? ¿Zisel? –preguntó mientras alzaba a la pequeña y la hacía girar en el aire.

La chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió. –Al final siempre acabo involucrada, mejor que me una por las buenas.

–¿Y tú angelito? –inquirió el pelirrojo ampliando su sonrisa y alzando las cejas expectante.

El aludido asintió sonriendo al ver a la niña tan feliz. –Me gusta aprender contigo y jugar con Guri.

–Bien, entonces, queridos pupilos, seguidme –y con Guri en brazos riendo se encaminó a la cocina donde hacía rato que había preparado varios boles que en esos momentos estaban tapados con unos paños–. Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas, pero con comida. Tenéis que vendaros los ojos o taparlos con las manos –concedió a la pequeña mientras la sentaba en una silla–. Yo os daré algo de lo que está en los platos y tendréis que adivinar qué es. Después podemos cambiar quién da la comida. Quien acierte como premio tiene derecho a ordenar que la persona que le ha dado la comida haga algo, puede ser en ese momento o más tarde –explicó deteniendo su mirada unos segundos de más en el moreno–, y si falla, el premio lo tendrá el otro.

Kirian miró los platos olfateando un poco, pero los tenues olores que le llegaban se entremezclaban sin que pudiese sacar nada en claro y, aunque los últimos días hacía más comidas con la familia, no había probado muchas cosas.

–¿Y si no lo sabes porque no lo has comido nunca? –se decidió por preguntar.

–No te preocupes, lo ha preparado Sif y ha dicho que todo lo que hay lo has comido alguna vez –aseguró el hombre satisfecho.

El ángel se sentó conforme con la respuesta y un poco reticente a prescindir de su vista se ató una de las tiras de tela a la cabeza tapando sus ojos. Guri se tapó los ojos con las manos entreabriendo un poco los dedos para ver qué hacían los demás sonriendo traviesa, y Zisel también se puso la tela sin darle mucha importancia.

–Comenzamos nuestro concurso de adivinanzas con un trocito de esta cosa tan rica que probará... –lo meditó unos segundos antes de ponerlo pegado a la boca de Guri– nuestra experta culinaria.

La pequeña masticó encantada la comida e hizo algunas muecas como pensando que podría ser. Justo después de tragar, retiró las manos de la cara y miró a Rainer riendo.

–¡Fresa! Y te mando... que juegues conmigo a las palmas muchas veces, como unas ocho veces.

–Sus deseos son órdenes –afirmó el hombre cogiendo otra cosa de un bol diferente–. Bien angelito, esta es sencilla –rozó los labios del chico un poco antes de dejarlo quieto para que él lo cogiera.

Kirian saboreó detenidamente con una expresión de deleite, era demasiado fácil. Lamió sus labios asegurándose de que no hubiese quedado nada ahí por el roce y sonrió.

–Chocolate, negro –concretó en el último momento.

–Genial, genial... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi alado amo? ¿O prefieres decidirlo en la intimidad? –preguntó sonriendo de lado, las palabras provocaron que Zisel bufara divertida, pero Rainer sólo miraba a Kirian.

Kirian frunció el ceño sin comprender por qué iba a querer decírselo después, Guri lo había hecho en ese momento.

–Quiero... Saber más acertijos del videojuego, jugar contigo a eso –dijo tras pensarlo un poco esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

–Una sesión de videojuego será entonces –canturreó Rainer, que sin esperar acercó otra cosa a Zisel que apenas unos segundos después de introducir la comida que le había ofrecido estaba haciendo gestos de asco.

–Eres cruel... odio las acelgas –se quejó.

–Error gatita... deberías comer más verdura, o deberías probarlas al menos, son espinacas. Y como perdedora que eres tendrás que acatar mi próxima orden.

–Gran manjar la verdura es –comenzó a decir Kirian recordando la película que había visto con Guri esa mañana después del desayuno y la pequeña se le unió un poco descompasada–, hace largas las orejas y muy fuertes los pies. Pero no la comas más de una vez –medio susurraron lo último entre risas.

–Esto es fácil querida, la próxima vez que salgamos de fiesta, tendrás que ponerte lo que yo elija. Y ves preparando esos pantalones cortos y semirotos tan monos que trajo Astrid la última vez. –La expresión de Zisel era de horror mezclada con algo de vergüenza, los malditos pantalones no merecían tal calificativo, y apenas cubrían sus nalgas–. Bien, pequeños pupilos, la siguiente ronda no va a ser tan fácil –y antes de que Zisel protestara al respecto le dio otra cosa.

–Creo que te has equivocado con mi ronda, esto es claramente roquefort. Muy bueno, por cierto, pero, ¿podrías pasarme agua? –dijo la chica.

–Lo difícil es después que alguien se te acerque –dijo burlón–. ¿Es ese tu deseo, gatita?

–De eso nada... te recuerdo que ya me debes un chupito de la última apuesta... pero ahora lo que quiero es que me dejes conducir tu descapotable –dijo sonriendo ampliamente–, el sabor del roquefort se irá dentro de poco, perrito.

Rainer maldijo por lo bajo por no haber pensado en proteger su coche de Zisel con alguna norma antes de empezar ese juego y le acercó una aceituna a Guri que acertó incluso el relleno.

–Quiero que bailes tango con tita Zisel, ¡pero con disfraces y todo! –pidió la pequeña.

El hombre sonrió aceptando gustoso la petición.

–Sus deseos son órdenes, pequeña dama –dijo haciendo una teatral reverencia.

Se volvió hacia el ángel y su sonrisa se ladeó ante lo que se proponía. Introdujo un dedo en el pequeño cuenco y lo introdujo en los labios entreabiertos del chico que ya estaba esperando.

Kirian fue a cerrar los dientes pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era la comida y lo soltó echando la cabeza para atrás.

–Lo siento –se disculpó.

–Tienes que lamerlo –dijo con voz aterciopelada.

El chico dudó, pero después volvió a acercar la boca, se había comprometido a jugar. Pasó la lengua por la punta del dedo avanzando por la yema para después rodearlo.

–¿Salsa de tomate? –preguntó, aunque no terminaba de cuadrarle.

–Más o menos, sigue intentándolo.

Kirian continuó limpiando el dedo de la salsa hasta que no quedó nada y dejó salir el dígito que rozó en el proceso el labio inferior, pero seguía sin saber qué estaba mezclado con el tomate.

–No sé qué más tiene –dijo agachando la cabeza apenado.

Rainer sonrió como el gato que se va a comer al ratón, el recién descubierto talento bucal del chico ya había sido un premio y ahora podría pedir uno más.

–Pisto –aclaró, antes de añadir–: Quiero una sesión privada con esa boquita tuya, en algún momento próximo –sentenció.

Kirian inclinó la cabeza sin comprender.

–¿Quieres que coma más sólo contigo? –preguntó pareciéndole extraño. ¿Por qué querría que comiese? La que siempre insistía con eso era Sif, no había pensado que el pelirrojo también se preocupase por eso.

–Algo por el estilo... te prometo que te gustará... bastante –afirmó con la voz un poco más ronca. Zisel se levantó de la silla despacio y se retiró la venda, lo que menos necesitaba era escuchar los planes de Rainer con Kirian, por alguna razón cada vez que el pelirrojo hablaba de eso empezaba a sentir algo extraño, agradable, pero no por eso menos inquietante.

–Tengo que ir a darme una ducha, Valdis tarda en salir horas y no quiero dormirme con el pelo mojado –se excusó saliendo de la cocina.

Kirian siguió con la cabeza el sonido de los pasos de la chica pensando que no la había notado cansada.

–Rainer... eh... ¿saldrías conmigo esta noche, por favor? –preguntó tímido, pero sintiendo que necesitaba ese aire, su salida furtiva de la noche anterior había sido escasa–. Un ratito. Creía que saldría con Zisel, pero debe de seguir cansada si quiere irse a dormir tan pronto.

–Contigo... cuando quieras, donde quieras y el tiempo que necesites –respondió el aludido ampliando la sonrisa que ya de por sí era amplia–. Pero me pregunto qué le puede pasar a nuestra gatita para estar tan cansada –murmuró suspicaz.

–Destrozar cosas y llorar es cansado –explicó el ángel–. Le dije que se fuese a dormir, pero a lo mejor no pudo, a lo mejor tuvo pesadillas otra vez. Debí ir con ella después de recoger y cuidarla mejor –dijo lo último disgustado consigo mismo por no haberlo pensado.

Rainer que escuchaba atentamente las palabras del ángel se acercó a él y le quitó la venda de los ojos. –¿Has dicho destrozar cosas? ¿Zisel estuvo rompiendo cosas? –preguntó ansioso y preocupado.

–Sí, eso es lo que he dicho –contestó mirándolo sobresaltado por la brusca reacción.

El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello, Zisel había estado extraña durante gran parte del día, pero no le dio importancia; ni él ni ningún otro de la casa.

–Kirian, voy a llevar a Guri con Sif, ahora cuando venga traeré a Rolf y quiero que me prometas que le contarás qué pasó exactamente, ¿entendido? –dijo cogiendo ya a la pequeña que los miraba atenta y extrañada, pero sin decir nada al sentir tan tenso a Rainer.

Kirian comenzó a preocuparse al ver que se metía a Rolf en la ecuación.

–Sólo fueron unos cojines y unos papeles suyos que nadie ha echado en falta –la defendió–. Ella estaba muy triste, no quiero que Rolf se enfade y se ponga más triste.

–Esto es más grave que unos cojines rotos. Puede ser peligroso para ella y para el resto, por eso Rolf tiene que saberlo. Él no... si Rolf se enfada es porque está preocupado –trató de explicar rápidamente.

–Ella no es peligrosa, ¡no es un monstruo! –dijo alterado poniéndose de pie de golpe–. ¿Por qué dices las mismas tonterías que ella? No, no le diré nada para que se enfade, le prometí que no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño.

–Claro que no es un monstruo, pero es peligrosa –dijo entre dientes–, si su estado es el que creo, es peligrosa. Pero haz lo que quieras, estás en tu derecho. –Se dio la vuelta y con Guri en brazos fue hacia el despacho de Rolf.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Aquí os dejamos las canciones de este capítulo.  
>  ** _[1]_** [_J'ai pas appris_ de _Judith_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7_uUb64MCU%20).  
>  ** _[2]_** [_Starless Nigth_ de _Reira_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwjYg2ZBK38%20).  
>  ** _[3]_** [_Miracle_ de _Paramore_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwR3gI90s5I%20).
> 
>  **Little Owl:** Mi pobre Zi… se le fue la pinza, nunca se acaban los problemas.  
>  **Mekare:** Drama, drama y más drama… y el angelito que no hay manera de que se arranque a cantar, cuidado que es cabezón. Y luego la lió parda… -.-’  
>  **Little Owl:** ¿Qué pasará cuando Rolf se entere de lo que le ha pasado a su hermana? ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! :P


	14. Capítulo 14

Kirian se había mantenido en sus trece y se había negado a abrir la boca cuando Rainer había llegado con Rolf y Valdis a la cocina. Zisel llegó apresurada minutos después con el pelo empapado, sin saber para qué la habían llamado con prisas y el ángel se desplazó hasta estar a su lado, la presencia de Valdis le tenía tenso como una cuerda de violín y estaba dispuesto a mantener la promesa que había hecho tanto como pudiese.

La chica se quedó mirando a los presentes desconcertada, pero esa confusión sólo le duró unos segundos, en los que Kirian se había puesto a su lado. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se estremeció ligeramente. Esa reunión era algo que sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero no por eso dejaba de estar nerviosa.

–Entonces... ya lo sabéis –afirmó para acabar con el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

–Apenas los daños materiales –dijo Rolf fulminando al ángel con la mirada, pero esta vez no consiguió que el chico se amedrentara–. ¿El tigre te dominó? ¿Le dejaste tomar en control? ¡¿En casa, con Guri aquí?!

Zisel tragó deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta que le impedía hablar. –No le dejé, trate de impedirlo, pero no puede hacer nada... cuando me di cuenta ya... ya estaba rodeada de las plumas de cojines. Lo... lo siento, Rolf –se disculpó sin mirarlo.

–No vale con sentirlo, Zisel. Sabes tan bien como yo que podían no haber sido unos simples cojines. Podrías haberte dañado a ti misma o a cualquiera de la casa.

Ella se encogió un poco más y se mordió el labio. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. ¿Acaso Rolf pensaba que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera podido pasar si Guri hubiese estado en medio? ¿Si se hubiese metido en el camino de ese monstruo?

–Llevas quince años controlándolo sin muchos problemas, ¿qué ha cambiado ahora? –exigió saber–. ¿Y por qué no me has dicho que estabas más inestable? No me irás a decir que ha pasado de golpe.

–¿Qué no ha cambiado, Rolf? –preguntó alzando ligeramente la cabeza por primera vez, pero desistió de dar unas explicaciones que ella no terminaba de comprender–. No sé porque no lo dije –añadió volviendo a la misma posición que estaba antes.

–Deberías haberme dicho que tanto te afectaba, haber pedido ayuda y así no estaríamos como ahora. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer contigo ahora? –dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo. La situación le dolía tanto o más que a ella. Era su hermana pequeña, debía cuidar de ella, pero como líder no podía ponerla por encima del resto de los habitantes de esa casa, su manada–. ¿Vas a obligarme a encerrar a mi propia hermana? Si tú no confías en mí, ¿cómo se supone que yo deba hacerlo?

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Rolf –musitó tratando de mantenerse entera y no venirse abajo–, sé que harás lo mejor... para todos.

El ángel le cogió la mano y dio un apretón infundiéndole ánimos, después volvió a mirar a Rolf, lanzándole una mirada negra.

–Te quedarás en tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso –sentenció Rolf–. Tengo que hablar con Sif y los gemelos antes de decidir qué hacer contigo.

–¿Esa es tu solución para todo? ¡¿Encerrar a la gente?! –gritó Kirian rechinando los dientes sin poder seguir conteniéndose.

Zisel se puso frente al ángel y le acarició una mejilla. –Kirian... no pasa nada.

–¡Claro que pasa! Estás sufriendo y sólo se le ocurre aislarte, ¡es tu hermano! –insistió afectado. Estaba preocupado por Zisel y decepcionado y furioso con Rolf, él había pensado que era diferente, que era un hermano de los que aman y cuidan a los suyos, no como siempre habían sido sus hermanos con él.

–Es lo mejor, si le hiciese daño a alguien... sería peor, mucho peor. Rolf tiene que cuidar a todos –le susurró sin cesar su toque.

–No lo harás, ¿por qué insistís todos en eso? –dijo desplazando sus ojos en cada uno de los presentes antes de volver a mirarla–. No eres capaz de hacerlo, Zisel, da igual cuán enfadada o en peligro estés, tú misma lo dijiste que no pondrías tu supervivencia por encima de la vida de nadie, y por muy tonta que me parezca esa filosofía sé que lo dijiste segura y desde el corazón –dijo tocando con un dedo el punto en el cuerpo de ella–. Esa clase de convicción no se puede romper así como así, con tigre o sin él.

Zisel sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a picarle, pasó sus manos detrás del cuello del chico y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

–Rolf... no tardes en decidir –dijo sin moverse–. Quiero salir a volar con Kirian pronto.

–Iros. Los dos. Y chico, si vuelves a insultarme así, a retarme, puede que te deje salir como quieres, pero para no volver, ¿entendido? –advirtió muy enfadado porque el ángel pusiese en tela de juicio el amor que sentía por su hermana, su preocupación. Más él al que había acogido bajo su techo sin saber si era un enemigo.

Kirian lo miró fijamente, la furia y el reto llameando en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no decir nada más porque no quería dejar a Zisel sola y unos hilillos de sangre descendieron desde el maltratado labio inferior dándole un aspecto de película de vampiros. Protegiéndola con una de sus alas hizo que la chica comenzara a andar hacia el pasillo sin dejar de mirar a Rolf hasta que quedó oculto por la pared. Gruñó, intentando contener su rabia y se lamió el labio y hasta donde alcanzó, después se limpió con la mano que no estaba abrazando a Zisel, un poco disgustado consigo mismo por haberse herido de nuevo en menos de un día.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Zisel cerró la puerta, miró a Kirian y se acercó a él como antes.

–No lo hagas –le dijo con voz suave y pasando un dedo por el labio del ángel, había notado que lo había mordido y quería comprobar que no estuviese dañado–. No vuelvas a contradecirle sólo para defenderme, Kirian. No necesito que lo hagas, sólo necesito que estés conmigo, y si te vas... –negó sin querer pensarlo, le dolía igual o más que pensar hacer daño a alguien.

–Sólo le dije la verdad, si él es incapaz de reconocerla... –se excusó–. No voy a marcharme, mi sitio está aquí–dijo con firmeza.

–Has tardado en darte cuenta –bromeó para luego fruncir el ceño un poco–. ¿Con cuánta fuerza te has mordido? Es como si tuvieses colmillos muy afilados.

–Lo son –confirmó como si fuese obvio.

–En ese caso, no deberías morderte –afirmó imitando un poco el tono que había usado él.

–Ayuda a mantenerme callado –explicó–. Y para mañana ya estará curado.

La chica se quedó callada durante unos minutos sumida en sus pensamientos, pero luego fijó sus ojos en los de Kirian.

–Gracias, por quedarte y por cumplir tu promesa. No tenías por qué hacerlo... –Zisel se alzó un poco quedando más cerca, casi rozando su nariz con la propia–. ¿Puedo? –preguntó.

Kirian sonrió un poco y agachó la cabeza para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de ella.

Zisel sonrió también y cogiéndolo de la mano se encaminó a la cama.

–Vamos a descansar, mi angelito de la guarda –dijo tumbándose y enseguida dejándose llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

***

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró cuan largo era, alas incluidas. Hacía horas que los rayos del Sol intentaban colarse entre las rendijas de la persiana y después de pasar tanto tiempo tumbado junto a Zisel velando los más que agitados sueños, decidió que era momento de cambiar de lugar aprovechando que ella llevaba ya bastante tiempo tranquila. De cualquier modo, si despertaba después de tantas horas no estaría mal, al menos lo peor parecía haber pasado. Poco después de que cayese dormida, las altas voces provenientes de la cocina habían comenzado, había identificado la voz de Sif por encima del resto y creía haber escuchado algunas palabras en favor de la rubia, esperaba que sus oídos no le hubiesen mentido.

Un toque en la puerta seguido del giro del picaporte le hizo girarse en dirección al sonido y vio la cabeza de Sif asomarse a la habitación a la vez que advertía que Zisel comenzaba a removerse, por suerte no más pesadillas, sino despertando.

La mujer terminó de entrar en la habitación y se sentó en la cama para poder acariciar el pelo de la chica. La miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y nerviosismo. Zisel logró abrir los ojos y trató de enfocar la vista todo lo que podía. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al distinguir a Sif y no pudo evitar pensar en Guri.

–¿Cómo está la pequeña? –preguntó aún con la voz un poco ronca de recién levantada.

–Está bien. No paraba de preguntar y tratar de entrar a la habitación y al final Rainer se la llevó al parque para que sus fuerzas menguaran un poco –le dijo la mujer en un tono suave. Zisel asintió conforme y se levantó para estirar sus músculos y sus huesos. La morena esperó pacientemente a que terminara de desperezarse para volver a hablar–. Tenemos que hacerte algunas pruebas, cariño. ¿Crees que podrías venir ahora? No pasa nada si quieres descansar más.

–No, voy enseguida. Sólo deja que me cambie –La mujer asintió y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

–Estaré en la enfermería –Cerró la puerta tras de sí justo cuando Zisel se volvía hacia Kirian.

–¿Has podido descansar? Seguro que no he parado de moverme –comentó apenada, antes de comenzar a buscar algo cómodo que ponerse a sabiendas de que pasarían allí todo el día, si no era más.

–Yo no necesito dormir, Zisel –le recordó con paciencia–. Lo importante es que tú sí lo has hecho.

–Aunque no duermas... todo el mundo necesita relajarse de vez en cuando –replicó escondiéndose detrás de la puerta del armario para poder cambiarse la ropa.

–Doce horas tumbado es suficiente relajamiento –alegó dándole la espalda al alcanzar a asociar lo que estaba haciendo con la ropa detrás de la puerta y queriendo asegurarse de no ver absolutamente nada–. Creo que se me ha dormido todo el cuerpo –explicó estirándose una vez más.

Zisel salió de su escondite con una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos, sin contestar a las últimas palabras del ángel; que él estuviese allí encerrado y no con su escasa libertad de movimiento que tenía el día anterior era solamente culpa de ella.

–Voy a ir a hacerme esas pruebas –informó acercándose a la puerta–. No estoy segura si puedes venir, aunque no creo que Sif ponga muchas pegas si no tocas nada, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras –le dijo sonriendo.

Kirian dudó un momento antes de responder.

–Sif está de tu parte, estarás bien, ¿verdad? –decidió finalmente, sintiendo como un instinto que le hacía desear mantenerse lo más alejado posible de todo lo que tuviese que ver con la investigación del cuerpo. Ella asintió eliminando las dudas que pudiesen quedarle–. Prefiero esperarte aquí.

La chica hizo un gesto afirmativo y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta despacio. Caminó por los largos pasillos que llevaban a ese ala de la casa; tal y como sospechaba, no se encontró con nadie por el camino. Seguramente Rolf estaría en su despacho, los gemelos en la habitación y Valdis... prefería no saber dónde estaba ella.

Al final de un pasillo, se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, idéntica a las que había en los hospitales, sin llamar entró y distinguió la silueta de Sif encendiendo algunas de las múltiples máquinas que ocupaban el lugar. Eran objetos de última generación que había obtenido de manera no muy lícita, pero que los habían salvado a todos más de una vez de la muerte. A Zisel siempre le habían espantado todos esos aparatos, le recordaban un poco a su larga estancia en el centro de investigación y a todas las pruebas que allí le habían realizado, pero podía aguantarlas durante un rato. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la mujer que estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo y no se había percatado de su presencia.

Sif se volvió mostrando una amable sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse en una silla, mientras ella acercaba un pequeño cachivache del que salían varios cables y ventosas.

–Primero te mediremos la tensión y tu ritmo cardiaco para asegurarnos de que estás estable en este momento y que podemos seguir con las demás pruebas –la rubia se limitó a asentir y se dejó colocar los adhesivos después de haberse quitado la camiseta. En ese momento agradeció que Kirian hubiese preferido quedarse en el cuarto.

Durante unos diez minutos, Sif estuvo apuntando una serie de números en una ficha; Zisel podía percibir cómo fruncía el ceño y los labios cuando algo no terminaba de cuadrarle y luego revisaba el aparato para asentir más tranquila.

–Necesito que te quites los pantalones para hacer un escáner completo –le dijo terminando de rellenar la hoja. La chica hizo lo que le pedía y luego se tumbó en una camilla que Sif deslizó dentro de una especie de túnel. La sensación de encierro no terminaba de gustarle, cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar para mantenerse totalmente relajada, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Después de eso estuvieron cerca de una hora mirando sus reflejos, comprobando su vista y su oído... y haciendo varias pruebas que según Sif eran rutinarias. Midió su cuerpo varias veces y la hizo subir a la báscula para luego mirarla con expresión seria y recordarle que debía comer más.

Cuando Zisel estaba a punto de comenzar a pensar que no iban a acabar nunca, la morena la hizo vestirse y le dijo que se sentara para poder sacarle un poco de sangre. Como de costumbre el pinchazo ni lo notó, pero el líquido rojo siguió saliendo incluso después de retirar la aguja. Presionó con un algodón pequeño y miró a Sif que estaba marcando el tubo con su sangre.

–Bien, creo que con esto tenemos suficiente –le informó ordenando–. Puedes volver al cuarto, cariño. Te avisaré en cuanto tenga resultados, no creo que tarden demasiado.

–Gracias, Sif –le dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego la dejó sola y se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo.

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y cuando distinguió a Kirian en una posición que parecía de meditación decidió sentarse en uno de los Pufs, moviéndose con mucho sigilo, y se quedó admirando todo lo que sus ojos le permitían identificar.

Kirian bufó pasándose las manos por la cara cuando, aunque estaba a punto de conseguirlo, su resolución a visualizarse sin alas flaqueó y llegó de nuevo ese sentimiento de horror ante la perspectiva. Iba a volver a intentarlo, pero le pareció que algo había cambiado en su entorno. Miró alrededor y descubrió a Zisel.

–¿Cuándo has vuelto? –preguntó sorprendido seguido de otras preguntas que se le hacían más importantes–. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho daño? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Zisel rió divertida por la retahíla de preguntas y se acomodó en el puf antes de contestar.

–He vuelto hace menos de diez minutos, estabas muy concentrado. Estoy perfectamente. No, no me ha hecho daño, eran pruebas más o menos normales, la tensión, un escáner... cosas así –le contó sin entrar mucho en detalle–. Me ha dicho que cuando tenga los resultado vendrá a verme y que no cree que tarden mucho.

El ángel suspiró aliviado de que estuviese bien y sin mucho ánimo dejó que unas palabras escaparan de sus labios:

–Sólo queda seguir esperando.

–Sí... lo siento –murmuró prácticamente con el mismo ánimo que él.

–¿Por qué lo sientes? –inquirió mirándola con el ceño fruncido–. Tú no te has obligado a estar aquí encerrada, ha sido Rolf

–Pero si hubiera podido controlarlo o sólo entender por qué me ha pasado no estaríamos aquí; al menos tú no lo estarías –dijo eso último en un tono mucho más bajo–. Te he arrastrado en todo este asunto sin pretenderlo.

–Estoy aquí porque quiero, no quiero dejarte sola. Y tú estás aquí porque Rolf es... –se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas– un necio, un cabezota y un poco hipócrita.

Zisel asintió más o menos de acuerdo.

–Te doy la razón en lo de necio cabezota, pero no creo que sea hipócrita. Desde el principio ha sido el líder del grupo, el macho alfa, su responsabilidad es cuidar a todos y cada unos de los miembros de la manada; tiene el deber de tomar medidas en cuanto las cosas no funcionen con normalidad y eso pueda suponer un riesgo para el resto. Poner a su hermana por encima de sus deberes no sería una muestra de buen líder –explicó cruzando sus piernas.

–Dice que te quiere, pero le da igual que tú estés sufriendo, es tu hermano y no ha dado ninguna muestra de que le importe algo, da igual que al final lo que deba hacer es mandarte aquí. Sif ha mostrado preocuparse por ti más que él –refutó él.

Zisel bajó la vista, Kirian tenía razón, pero ella sabía que Rolf sí que estaba preocupado, porque lo estaba, ¿verdad? Sacudió la cabeza apartando la duda y sonrió un poco, su hermano se preocupaba por ella, pero no lo demostraba de la misma forma que Sif o cualquier otro. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama con Kirian sin acercarse demasiado, después de unos minutos de silencio alzó la vista y trató de poner su mejor sonrisa.

–Ya no estoy sufriendo –aseguró usando un tono que pretendía mostrar seguridad.

Kirian se mordió un momento el labio prefiriendo no decir lo que pensaba: estaba tan feliz encerrada como él y su sueño había estado más plagado de pesadillas que otras noches porque, por supuesto, “no sufría”.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y estiró un brazo para apoyar su mano en el mentón de él y tirar con cuidado del maltratado labio hacia abajo con suavidad. Desde que se había dado cuenta el día anterior de lo que ese gesto causaba en él había decidido fijarse un poco más.

–No te muerdas el labio –le dijo con una voz suave que no concordaba con la orden–, prefiero que digas lo que piensas a que te hagas daño –añadió sin apartar la mano por si volvía a hacerlo.

–No me he hecho daño –se opuso a confesar, algo le decía que si cedía con sus palabras no conseguiría más que discutir y no le gustaba demasiado hacerlo, no con ella al menos.

Zisel delineó el labio de él para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, no tenía sangre y luego retiró la mano acariciando su mejilla en el proceso. Decidió dejarlo pasar, ella tampoco quería entrar en esa discusión en la que tenía las de perder. Suspiró y se tumbó boca arriba.

–De lo que estoy segura es de que voy a acabar con dolor de espalda de estar sentada todo el día –comentó pensando qué hacer, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, miro la estantería y se volvió hacia Kirian–. Puedes coger los libros que quieras, creo que tengo algunos de cuando era más pequeña, _Harry Potter_ o _La Brújula Dorada_ son buenos –le ofreció estirándose como un gato y arqueando la espalda que crujió un poco.

Kirian se acercó a la estantería sin mucho ánimo y finalmente se decidió por coger aquel pequeño libro al que le sucedían seis más tras ver que en efecto parecía ser apto para niños, por lo que sería seguro. Volvió a la cama, se tumbó boca abajo para poder estirar las alas como ya andaba necesitando y comenzó a leer las aventuras del joven mago.

Zisel se acomodó mejor y mientras analizaba lo que había sucedido durante todos esos días desde que el ángel llegó comenzó a acariciar el borde de sus alas distraídamente, comenzando a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Lo último que registró haber leído el ángel antes de sucumbir a las caricias era que Harry estaba en un hotel con sus tíos y la dueña del hotel le traía una carta de cien que estaban dirigidas al niño.

***

Dos días después estaba que se subía por las paredes, estar encerrado en el salón había sido malo, pero era un lugar más amplio que la habitación y, sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de abandonar allí a Zisel por un rato. El día anterior había comenzado a dar paseos en el reducido espacio de la puerta a la ventana deteniéndose un tiempo frente a ésta, aunque fuese de día y la luz le molestase no podía evitar observar la libertad que añoraba. Cuando no paseaba se tumbaba en la cama ya fuese a ver una película o continuar con los libros de la saga de _Harry Potter_ y estiraba y flexionaba las alas repetidamente intentando desentumecerlas. En algún momento del día, Zisel debía de cansarse de su rutina y le acariciaba las alas hasta que caía dormido.

La entrada de luz en la habitación por la puerta lo sacó de su sueño sobre una de las páginas de _Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix_ y, aún adormilado, identificó la figura de Rolf bajo el dintel.

Al ver entrar a su hermano, Zisel se puso de pie como un resorte, se sentía nerviosa y algo asustada.

–¿Habéis decidido algo? –logró preguntar mientras jugaba con las manos y se mordía el labio inferior.

–Tendrás que estar controlada a partir de ahora, no voy a arriesgarme a que vuelvas a intentar ocultármelo. Sunne y Sindri han creado un... chisme de los suyos...

–Domtigris –lo corrigieron los gemelos entrando en la habitación.

–Lo que hace es controlar tus pulsaciones y niveles de hormonas que son estimulados por emociones fuertes como la rabia –explicó Sindri.

–Y otras cosas –dijo su hermano sonriendo travieso.

–Zisel no es Rainer –le susurró su melliza.

Sunne lo desestimó encogiéndose de hombros. –Si alcanzas cierto límite, el Domtigris nos avisará y te inyectará una pequeña dosis de sedante para echarte un cable en intentar calmar al tigre.

–Sólo tienes que ponerte esto y podrás ser libre como un pajarillo –dijo Sindri sonriendo divertida echando una fugaz mirada al ángel, mientras en una mano alzaba una especie de pulsera y se acercaba a Zisel.

La chica miró dudosa el artefacto y prefirió preguntar antes de que se lo colocaran.

–¿Puedo quitármelo... cuando quiera? Si funciona no lo voy a hacer, pero me gustaría saberlo –preguntó dudosa por si su hermano pensaba que no quería colaborar.

–Sólo si te esfuerzas en cortarlo –respondió la chica.

–Con unas tenazas para metal, que corten titanio –concretó el otro.

–Y si lo hicieses nos sentiríamos muy disgustados.

–Es nuestra más nueva y genial creación.

–Nuestro bebé.

–Todos deberíais llevar uno –dijeron ambos ilusionados, aunque su sonrisa daba escalofríos.

–Ya os he dicho que no –intervino Rolf.

–Pero así nadie se perdería medio muerto por ahí –alegó Sunne.

–Otra vez –añadió Sindri.

La mirada seria de Rolf cortó la discusión que parecía haberse repetido varias veces con anterioridad.

–Aguafiestas –murmuraron los dos adolescentes.

–Somos unos pobres incomprendidos, Sindri –dijo teatralmente consolándose en el hombro de su hermana.

–Nosotros que sólo miramos por el bienestar de los demás –dijo la otra del mismo modo escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa en el hombro del chico.

–¿Eso tiene localizador? ¿Y la dosis de sedante podría... dejarme dormida? ¿Y qué pasa con las misiones? ¿O cuando salgo en moto? Inevitablemente me suben las pulsaciones y la adrenalina –dijo cada vez menos convencida.

–Está todo controlado. Te relajará, no te dormirá: pequeña dosis –explicó Sunne haciendo un gesto con su mano queriendo decir “¿lo pillas?”.

–Esto lo registra todo –continuó explicando Sindri agitando la pulsera en su mano–, pero reacciona cuando hace falta, las hormonas no son las mismas para una cosa que para otra.

–Haz caso a los genios –dijeron ambos y al no verla muy convencida soltaron un suspiro derrotado y añadieron–: Lo consultamos con Sif.

Zisel asintió y repitió la primera pregunta añadiendo otra, no entendía porque no podían decirle todo de un tirón–. ¿Tiene localizador? ¿Quién actualmente recibe el aviso?

–Sí... lo re-gis-tra to-do to-do –repitió Sindri despacio como si hablase con alguien que no comprendiese su idioma.

–Lo recibe Spock, por supuesto –contestó Sunne orgulloso de su superordenador–. Y si todos llevasen uno podría triangular tu posición con quien estuviese más cerca para ir a ayudarte en vez de tener que llamar a todo el mundo –dijo lo último mirando a Rolf.

–Entonces cualquiera puede leer los datos –murmuró.

–¿Crees que dejaríamos que cualquiera de vosotros ¡ignorantes! se acercara a Spock? –inquirieron los mellizos a la vez.

Zisel terminó aceptando y les tendió su mano izquierda; la respuesta que le habían dado no aseguraba su privacidad, pero no podía negarse. Lo que más le preocupaban en realidad eran las pesadillas y... esos nuevos sentimientos que surgían cuando estaba cerca del ángel.

Sunne y Sindri sonrieron y rápidamente echaron tres juegos de piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock, siendo la ganadora Sindri que con una sonrisa triunfante puso la pulsera en la muñeca de Zisel que al instante se ajustó en torno a la piel como si fuese plata líquida.

–Hasta pronto, Zisel –se despidieron los gemelos tras chocar sus manos de un modo peculiar, felices por haber cumplido con su cometido, y salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

–¿Necesitas decir algo más, Rolf? Ya vas a tenerme controlada, no creo necesario que te quedes a vigilarme –inquirió molesta. Aceptaba que la pulsera era muy útil, pero no era tonta, sabía que Rolf iba a estar al tanto de sus movimientos, la verdad era que su hermano era el que más le preocupaba.

–No te alejes mucho del vecindario por un par de días –ordenó y se marchó sin querer arriesgarse por ese día a discutir más ante el tono de su hermana.

La chica se dejó caer en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Por fin era libre, era eso lo que quería, pero por alguna razón no estaba del todo contenta con la manera en que había acabado, ahora más que nunca se sentía como una bestia marcada.

–¿Quién es Spock? –soltó Kirian la pregunta que se estaba muriendo por hacer tras esperar un tiempo sintiendo que no estaba tan contenta como él esperaba, después de todo con eso estaría más segura y podría ir a donde quisiera.

–Un ordenador, ahí es donde se registrarán todos los datos que la pulsera registre; cualquier cambio de humor, en qué lugar esté... todo lo que haga estará ahí –explicó levantando un poco la cabeza–. Olvida eso último, son tonterías mías. Con esto ya no voy a atacar a nadie y eso es lo que importa –rectificó levantando la mano.

–No ibas a atacar a nadie –la corrigió Kirian sintiendo que había dicho eso ya varias veces, pero no había manera de que a nadie le entrase en la cabeza–. Pero ayuda a tu bienestar, ellos lo dijeron, ¿no? ¡Y vamos a poder salir a tomar el aire! –dijo levantándose animado–. Tú deberías salir ya, vamos, ¿a qué estás esperando?

Zisel sonrió y lo cogió de la mano para sacarlo de la habitación.

–Puedo esperar a la noche para salir a tomar el aire, ahora me apetece patearte ese lindo trasero en la sala de entrenamiento –le dijo riendo, y mirando por encima del hombro le guiñó un ojo.

Kirian se sonrojó un poco por el elogio, pero la siguió con una sonrisa aceptando el desafío.

***

Zisel tuvo que sufrir muy pronto lo que ya habían presagiado las sonrisas de los gemelos. Todo el día siguiente lo pasó siendo sobresaltada por bromas y sustos de los gemelos. Cuando en un momento de la tarde logró atraparlos antes de que se refugiaran en su inexpugnable habitación, alegaron estar comprobando que el Domtigris funcionaba bien. El vuelo de esa noche con Kirian le sentó casi mejor que el de la noche anterior y también cansada por el accidentado día pudo dormir como un bebé.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** Y os presentamos… ¡el Domtigris! Y a Spock.  
>  **Mekare:** Los gemelos están locos y son unos capullos, pero son genialosos, ¿a que sí?  
>  **Little Owl:** Como una cabra XD.  
>  **Mekare:** Sí, sí, ya sé tu opinión, gracias Little Owl, pero no te preguntaba a ti. ¡Queremos vuestras opiniones, por escrito! (Para poder presentarlas ante un juez de ser necesario, nunca se sabe).


	15. Capítulo 15

Estaba en un espacio vacío, todo era paz y no había nada, absolutamente nada a excepción de sí mismo o más o menos, pues no tenía alas. Parecía que después de tantos días de meditación lo había logrado, pero temía abrir los ojos y que no fuese real, que imaginar y hacerlo fuesen cosas muy distintas. Sin embargo, al darle vueltas estaba saliendo un poco de su exilio en su mente y podía percibir una extraña sensación de ausencia de peso en su espalda, de las plumas suaves rozando la parte no cubierta por la camiseta, el calor que le proporcionaban. Sintió un escalofrío y no pudo evitar frotarse los brazos rompiendo por completo la concentración. Abrió los ojos despacio y miró a un lado y a otro quedando paralizado por el cambio de perspectiva: sus alas no estaban. Palpó el aire donde deberían estar, incluso tocó con los dedos el punto sobre sus omóplatos del de solían salir, pero no estaban.

Kirian se pasó las manos por la cara intentando despejarse y las voces provenientes de la cocina llegaron a sus oídos. Levantó la cabeza extrañado por el hecho, debía haber estado tan concentrado que no se había percatado cuando habían pasado por el salón.

Aún conmocionado, caminó hasta detenerse en la puerta y con una voz que le pareció ajena dijo:

–Lo logré.

–¿Qué lograste, cariño? –preguntó Sif dándose la vuelta para mirar al ángel. Sus ojos se abrieron del todo cuando vio a lo que se refería y sólo la voz de Guri la sacó de su asombro.

–¡Waa! ¡El tito Kirian no tiene alas! –gritó la niña en un gesto de asombro–. ¿Se te han ido para siempre? ¿O las conseguido esconder, tito Kirian? –preguntó un poco inquieta.

Una expresión de absoluto horror se mostró en el rostro del ángel ante la posibilidad de la primera pregunta e inconscientemente llevó una mano a su espalda, a uno de los usuales nacimientos de sus alas. Aunque no la sintió, por alguna razón eso lo tranquilizó, era como si pudiese sentir una magia que las ocultaba, pero en realidad no había nada.

–Yo... creo que podré hacer que vuelvan, como de alguna forma hice cuando Rolf me encontró –dijo aún sin demasiada convicción.

–¡Wow! –añadió la pequeña frunciendo los labios y formando con ellos un círculo–. El tito Kirian mola un montón –afirmó concentrándose de nuevo en sus cereales de ositos.

Zisel que apareció en ese momento en el salón se acercó dubitativa a la cocina.

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Quien ha venido? –preguntó mirando de reojo a esa figura que, aunque le resultaba familiar, no ubicaba–. ¿Y Kirian? –no había visto al chico en el salón y supuso que estaría con los demás, pero tampoco distinguía sus grandes alas en ese lugar. Revisó una vez más sin encontrarlo, a pesar de notar su olor cerca; eso era muy confuso.

Kirian salió de su atontamiento siendo sustituido por preocupación.

–¿No me ves? ¿Han empeorado tus ojos? –preguntó moviendo una mano delante de la cara de Zisel.

La chica sujetó la mano para que dejara de moverse y trató de enfocar más la vista aturdida.

–Tus alas... –murmuró con la misma sorpresa en su rostro que habían mostrado los demás.

–Yo... lo pensé, lo que dijiste, que sin ellas podría salir más fácilmente y conocer más cosas y... llevo casi desde entonces intentándolo –explicó pasándose una mano por el pelo, incómodo–. Pero como presupuse se siente muy raro.

Zisel parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír. –Por fin alguien que me hace caso –dijo divertida. Rodeó al chico con sus brazos sintiendo la diferencia durante unos segundos y luego se separó un poco–. Ahora puedes ver qué hace la gente con tus propios ojos –lo animó– y subir conmigo a Ruan sin poner excusas –añadió sonriendo de lado, bromeando.

Kirian no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana y los cegadores rayos de Sol que se colaban por ella.

–Quizás –concedió con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Decidido! –gritó Rainer saliendo de la cocina con Guri en sus hombros–. Está tarde nos vamos de compras, tenemos que conseguir más ropa para ti por lo que pueda pasar –meditó con una sonrisa que no vaticinaba nada bueno–, y tiene que darte un poco el Sol, a ver si coges algo de color.

–Me parece perfecto –dijo Sif desde la cocina–. Necesita algo más que esos pantalones y esa camiseta. Y sobre todo aseguraros de comprar ropa interior, no puede seguir yendo por ahí sin ella –ante eso Zisel se coloreó por completo y a Rainer se le iluminaron ojos–. Y vosotros también necesitáis algunas cosas, y Guri –terminó de decir y sonrió pensando en lo tranquila que quedaría la casa esa tarde, si sólo pudiese sacar a los gemelos...

–Cómo digas, Sif, estamos encantados de vestir a nuestro chico –dijo Rainer que empezaba a contar las horas para salir de casa.

–¿Pero qué tiene de malo mi ropa? –no pudo evitar preguntar Kirian asiéndola como la vez que Sif le había hecho ducharse–. Me gusta esta.

–No tiene nada de malo, cariño –le respondió Sif–, pero la gente no lleva siempre la misma ropa –dijo en un tono que no aceptaba réplica–. Y cómo vais a salir de casa y ya que no tienes las alas deberías ducharte, así puedo lavarla también antes –añadió.

Kirian miró a esa odiosa mujer, en un solo día quería quitarle _su_ ropa y además que la sustituyese ¡era como una traición! Pero ya había aprendido a las malas cuándo no se podía discutir con Sif, no le apetecía que volviese a mancharlo de blanco.

Alterado, salió bufando de la habitación, y en ese momento en que toda la calma se evaporó sus alas reaparecieron saliendo en apenas dos segundos de su espalda. El ángel detuvo su paso y se sostuvo en la pared, el dolor había sido intenso, pero tan fugaz que no le había dado tiempo a gritar, sólo contorsionar su rostro en un gesto de agonía. Respiró profundamente en par de veces y mirando mal a la morrena se alejó hasta la mitad del pasillo, donde se detuvo para intentar calmarse de nuevo. Si tenía que mojarse, ciertamente prefería no tener sus alas a sentirlas empapadas.

***

Zisel bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al garaje dando pequeños saltitos y tarareando. Llevaba las llaves del querido Ferrari de Rainer en la mano y las hacía girar en un dedo. Le había costado lo suyo quitárselas al pelirrojo, pero una promesa era una promesa y Rainer sabía que no podía negarse, menos delante de Guri que lo acusaría de tramposo y no le perdonaría hasta que le comprara kilos de sus gominolas preferidas.

Se detuvo junto al deportivo rojo y entró por la puerta del conductor. Sin esperar a que los demás la imitasen, comenzó a encender el ordenador y se colocó el cinturón.

–Cuando estén listos los señores los llevaré a su destino –bromeó haciendo sufrir más a Rainer.

–Arranca de una vez y no hagas que me arrepienta –dijo él entre dientes.

Dicho y hecho, Zisel pisó el acelerador y salió a las atestadas calles de Arsuf. Mantuvo la velocidad en el límite permitido y, como hacía con su moto, comenzó a esquivar los coches que iban demasiado lentos para ella. Rainer había cerrado los ojos y estaba maldiciéndola mientras Guri reía divertida por la velocidad de su tita y la animaba a correr más. Kirian se agarró a todo lo que pilló a su alrededor: el tirador de la puerta y el asiento de delante, aquello de estar moviéndose sin tener ningún control no le gustaba nada, cerró los ojos y se concentró en aguantar, en no ceder al impulso de tener sus alas de vuelta y escapar de allí. Sobra decir que cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo y pudo poner los pies de nuevo en el suelo estuvo predispuesto a arrodillarse y besarlo.

Miró a su alrededor haciéndose sombra con la mano, pues la luz intensa del día en ese clima desértico hacía que le dolieran los ojos, y se sintió maravillado y aterrado por la multitud de gente que circulaba por la amplia avenida limitada por altos edificios de forma oval. Era como en las películas, pero en ellas sólo parecía algo magnífico la velocidad a la que se movían aquellas personas en sincronía, sin chocar unas con otras, ahora que tenía que meterse en esa masa ya no le atraía tanto. Dio un paso atrás chocando con el coche, no deseando entrar en el flujo, apreciaba tener aire rodeándole.

Zisel se acercó a él mientras Rainer cogía en brazos a la niña, estaban en una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad y no sería la primera vez que Guri se perdía. La chica sacó un paquete de un bolsillo de su gabardina y se lo tendió al ángel sonriendo.

–Las encontré antes de salir, son de Ayrton, pero te pueden servir hasta que compremos unas para ti –le explicó esperando a que lo cogiera.

Kirian cogió el paquete casi tanteando, pues con sus ojos entrecerrados y llorosos no podía ver mucho, y al abrirlo no pudo más que sonreír: había unas gafas de Sol, había visto en las películas que la gente las usaba contra la luz. Se las puso y sonrió más viendo que al menos uno de sus problemas se había arreglado, esa cantidad de luz sí podía soportarla.

–Gracias, Zisel, no veía casi nada –agradeció sinceramente.

–No es nada –contestó.

–¡Parejita! Si queremos acabar con la lista de recados de Sif y poder tener algo de libertad deberíamos largarnos –les informó Rainer unos pasos por delante. Kirian en respuesta se pegó más al coche si era posible. Rainer lo miró y sonrió viendo una oportunidad para molestar un rato, esperaba que los gemelos estuviesen viendo a Spock, porque se iban a reír un rato, estaba seguro–. ¡Vamos, chaval! ¡Abrázala a ella que sabe moverse!

Zisel se sonrojó al instante, pero miró a Kirian y se acercó a él. Estiró un poco el brazo para pasarlo por la espalda del chico, pero sin llegar a tocarlo hasta que este dijera o lo aceptara de alguna forma.

Kirian miró a la calle con aprensión y después a la carretera.

–Parece más viable ir por la carretera –dijo tragando duro.

–No se puede ir por la carretera, aunque no veas muchos coches en cualquier momento puede llegar uno y sin darte cuenta estás pegado al asfalto –dijo el pelirrojo.

–Podría esquivarlos –dijo con seguridad.

–Y podría venir la policía y encarcelarnos... –aseguró el hombre rodando los ojos–. Si todos pueden tú también, ¿o eres menos ágil que las personas de a pie? –le preguntó con picardía alzando una ceja.

El ángel apretó los labios ante la ofensa. –Sólo aprecio mucho tener aire a mi alrededor –se excusó entre dientes.

Rainer iba a seguir pinchándole, pero Zisel se adelantó y se colocó delante del chico.

–Kirian... son cinco minutos y llegaremos a un lugar más amplio –le pidió–, no está permitido ir por la carretera –se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de súplica.

Kirian gruñó un poco y finalmente accedió apartándose del coche, fue a darle la mano a Zisel, pero miró a Rainer y detuvo el movimiento: no iba a permitir que pusiese en duda su agilidad, estaba muy orgulloso de ella, con ella podía vencer al más fuerte de sus hermanos, al que ningún otro, ni los que con regularidad lo vencían a él, podían hacerlo. Dio un par de pasos más adelante, se internó en la muchedumbre y le miró esperando que dijeran hacia donde ir mientras evitaba que lo arrollaran.

Rainer asintió sonriendo después de chistar con la lengua al ver que se había cargado su propio plan y luego siguió caminando hacia su destino. Zisel, que se había movido con Kirian, lo miró de reojo y luego siguió al pelirrojo.

–Si ves que te separas, agárrate y deja el orgullo a un lado –le dijo sonriendo de lado.

Caminaron, tal y como había dicho Zisel, cinco minutos en aquel infierno hasta torcer para entrar en una larga calle aún más ancha con edificios llenos de escaparates a ambos lados y sin coches a la vista. Ciertamente, allí había algo más de espacio para andar, pero tampoco demasiado. Kirian no sabía de dónde salían tantos, esos humanos debían reproducirse como conejos, sino no se lo explicaba. Agitó la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos y siguió a los otros hasta que Rainer se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa infantil con un puesto de helados en la puerta.

–Zisel, Guri quiere tomar helado y he pensado que podríais tomar unos y comprar su ropa mientras yo voy con Kirian a por la ropa interior –dijo tratando de sonar serio, pero la chica notó cómo sus ojos se iluminaban mientras decía lo último.

Zisel negó con la cabeza y tomó a la niña de los brazos del pelirrojo. –Nos vemos aquí en ¿una hora? Con eso tienes tiempo más que de sobra –le advirtió.

El hombre sonrió y miró a Kirian para hacerle una seña y que lo siguiera.

–¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué ellas no vienen con nosotros? –preguntó mirando a las chicas atrás, pero siguiéndole. Había estado distraído mirando la fusión de colores en la ropa de la gente aprovechando la tranquilidad del lateral de la calle donde no tenía que esquivar a nadie.

–Vamos a comprarte ropa interior, como dijo Sif... no podemos dejar que vayas por ahí sin ella, aunque yo no veo cual es el problema, pero a Sif hay que hacerle caso –dijo mientras su mente planeaba el tiempo que tenía por delante–. Zisel le comprará mientras la ropa a Guri y tomarán un helado, así adelantamos tiempo y trabajo –terminó de explicar.

Kirian asintió repetidamente en acuerdo. –Sif es terrible, siempre tiene que decir cómo y qué tienes que hacer... –soltó un suspiro–. Llevo siglos así –alegó, aunque extrañamente no le sonó como la exageración que pretendía que fuera–, ¿por qué tengo que cambiar ahora?

–En eso le doy la razón a Sif –le contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. Tienes que tener más ropa, ropa cómoda, ropa para arreglarte, ropa formal, hay mucho tipos de ropa... y todo el mundo tiene que tener un armario en el que poder elegir dependiendo de su ánimo –explicó–. Esa es una de las cosas que tienes que aprender, chaval.

El ángel reflexionó durante unos momentos y después usó su última carta:

–Esa ropa no me va a dejar sacar mis alas a gusto, se romperá.

–Podemos hacerle algunos apaños a lo que elijas, pero también es bueno que tengas ropa para cuando no tengas las alas –meditó–. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –dijo al final sonriendo.

Kirian suspiró cansado de sólo pensarlo, la ropa que había probado era áspera, o al menos no tan suave, fuerte y adaptable como la suya, y prefirió no seguir protestando, pues sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte, y se limitó a seguir a Rainer.

Tiempo después, el hombre se detuvo frente a una tienda, esbozó una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, al menos para Kirian, y entró tras mirar al susodicho. El ángel lo siguió con cautela ante lo que encontraría en el interior, esperaba que no fuese gente tan desnuda como los maniquíes del escaparate, aunque se consolaba pensando que al menos ninguno era de mujer. Para su desgracia, sus esperanzas fueron hechas añicos ante el chico que les saludó al entrar: sólo vestía unos ajustados bóxer, y había más como él deambulando por la tienda, charlando con naturalidad con el resto de personas que sí llevaban ropa. Él no pudo más que mirar todo confundido, ¿no se suponía que era como una norma social ir vestido? ¿O acaso no importaba siempre y cuando al menos llevases ropa interior? Y en ese caso, ¿había estado él todo ese tiempo yendo por ahí casi o tanto peor que yendo desnudo?

Estaba tan distraído, abrumado por el aluvión de preguntas que surgían en su mente, que no se dio cuenta cuando Rainer se detuvo en uno de los estantes cerca de donde uno de esos hombres medio desnudos atendía a una mujer que lo miraba sonrojada, y acabó chocando contra él.

–Lo siento –se disculpó por el golpe–, me... distraje.

–No te preocupes, es absolutamente normal –dijo el hombre recorriendo la estancia con la vista y deteniéndose en los dependientes y alguna que otra mujer que entraba a la tienda–. Vamos a probarte uno de estos a ver cuál es tu talla –dijo cogiendo una cajita y conduciendo al chico a los probadores y, una vez allí, empujándolo dentro de uno y cerrando la cortina.

Kirian se quedó mirando un momento el pequeño cubículo y la caja que no podía estar seguro en qué momento había llegado a su mano. Miró a la cortina y pudo ver la silueta de Rainer tras ella, no tenía escapatoria. Con forzados movimientos pues aún se resistía a la idea de quitarse los pantalones ante un espejo y con sólo una fina cortina entre él y la gente de la tienda, se quitó la gabardina y la colgó en la percha a su izquierda. Empujando con las manos se sacó las botas y, tomando una honda respiración para reunir fuerzas, se bajó los pantalones inclinándose con lo que todo su pelo, sin la retención de las alas, cayó hacia delante, y los empujó con los pies hasta quitárselos. Cogió la caja y sacó la tela negra que contenía. Miró con extrañeza las tiras de dos centímetros de ancho unidas a una más grande y revisó la caja donde, por suerte, había una imagen explicativa. Cuidando de no equivocarse de agujero en que debía meter cada pierna se puso la escasa tela. Se miró pensando que esa ropa era muy extraña, quizás fuese defectuosa porque le faltaba la tela que debía cubrir su culo. Iba a volver a ponerse su ropa para decírselo a Rainer cuando éste asomó la cabeza.

Por extraño que pudiese parecer, el ángel cubrió con sus manos su delantera en vez de su trasero descubierto y se sonrojó ante la mirada hambrienta que vio en los ojos castaños a través del espejo concentrada precisamente en su culo. Viendo que el tiempo pasaba y Rainer no decía nada ni se iba, abrió la boca sin encontrar la voz, pasó varias veces saliva y volvió a intentarlo.

–¿Cr... crees q-que es mi t-talla? –tartamudeó bajando la mirada.

–Sí, es la talla perfecta –contestó sin dejar de mirarlo y resistiendo las ganas de entrar él también en el probador para darle mejor uso–. Ahora podemos buscar más de esos. Puedes irte vistiendo, yo voy a dar una vuelta por la tienda a mirar el panorama –informó y después de un último repaso salió respirando hondo.

Mientras miraba las posibles prendas que Kirian debía llevarse, no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en un dependiente moreno que le sonrió de manera seductora al sentirse observado. Sin pensarlo se acercó sonriendo y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del otro.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –dijo el moreno en un tono que hacía pensar que no se refería precisamente a buscar ropa que ponerse.

–Sí, lo cierto es que me encuentro en una gran encrucijada, por más que lo pienso no acabo decidir qué se ve mejor: un tanga o un suspensorio, y esperaba que tú pudieses... ayudarme a verlo –explicó con una sonrisa invitadora.

–Debe ser terrible no poder decidirse –le siguió el juego el otro–. Creo que no sería capaz de dormir en toda la noche si no te ayudase.

Rainer casi rió ante el seductor con el que se había topado, pero no se desanimó por lo fácil que había sido, eso podría poner las cosas interesantes... después. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kirian acercarse, no se sorprendió por la rapidez del chico en cambiarse ya que no había parecido estar muy cómodo desnudo, por desgracia, aunque había pensado que tardaría un poco más en recomponerse.

–Ahora tengo un pequeño pipiolo al cual adiestrar, pero no puedo dejarte en vilo toda la noche... por ese problemilla. –De su cartera sacó una pequeña tarjeta que le tendió al dependiente–, estaré esperando tu llamada –y dicho eso le guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia Kirian que ya estaba parado a un paso de él–. ¿Listo? Vamos a coger más de esos –sugirió y comenzó a caminar por los estantes de nuevo agarrando los suspensorios que ya había encontrado antes.

***

Encontraron a Zisel y a Guri junto al puesto de helados ya esperándoles y al verles fueron a su encuentro, pero Rainer las detuvo con un gesto de la mano continuando avanzando hasta el puesto de helados y segundos después se giraba con dos cucuruchos en la mano y uno de ellos se lo tendió al chico que lo seguía a la zaga aún acostumbrándose al suspensorio con el que le había hecho salir de la tienda puesto, alegando, no sin razón, que debía llevarlos para cuando fuesen a por el resto de ropa.

–Sólo tienes que chuparlo –le indicó–, sé que lo sabes hacer muy bien –terminó agregando y le guiñó un ojo mientras empezaba a tomar cuenta de su cucurucho de fresa. El chico obedeció y tras la primera lamida se detuvo un segundo deleitándose con el sabor y el frío en su lengua antes de continuar chupándolo con avidez.

–¿Tenéis todo? –preguntó Zisel tirando el papel de su recién acabado helado de menta y se agachó para limpiarle la cara llena de chocolate a Guri con una toallita húmeda.

Kirian asintió y miró a Rainer. –Él lo cogió todo –dijo antes de devolver su atención al helado que se derretía rápidamente.

La chica alzó una ceja y miró al pelirrojo interrogante y suspicaz. –¿Has hecho alguna de las tuyas? Espero que entre esas cosas haya ropa interior normal, por tu bien, o Sif va a trincharte –le advirtió, pero Rainer hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y siguió con su helado.

–Nosotras hemos comprado muuucha ropa –informó la niña que los miraba atenta–. Ahora tengo muchos vestidos de colores y faldas y camisetas... y la tita Zisel me ha dejado elegir lo que me gustaba a mí, la tita Valdis no me deja... –añadió ilusionada–. ¡Y también tengo nuevas pinzas para el pelo! Son de flores.

–¿Tienes pensado dónde ir ahora? –preguntó Zisel a Rainer–. Creo que podríamos ir primero a una tienda de hombres y para acabar a alguna que sea de ambos, así me miro algo, me rompieron mis pantalones de cuero en la misión con las estúpidas balas –se quejó.

–Hummm... deberíamos ir a la grande que hay en el centro, hay todo tipo de ropa y luego pasamos por la de cuero –meditó Rainer, ante lo que Zisel sólo asintió dándole la razón. Cogió las tres bolsas de ropa que tenía la ropa nueva de Guri y esperó a que los demás se pusieran también en marcha.

Guri se colgó de la mano del pelirrojo y tiró para que avanzara.

–Vamos, Kirian –le instó Zisel al ángel que seguía con su helado y éste la siguió sólo mirándola a medias, demasiado concentrado en alcanzar tanto helado como pudiese con la lengua antes de que se le ocurriese morder el barquillo y acabar con el dulce.

***

Kirian salió de la tienda de ropa aliviado, aunque le duró poco, pues se apresuraron a recordarle que debían a ir a otra tienda. Lo de la tienda de ropa interior había estado bien, le había parecido lógico probarse una cosa para saber qué talla tenía y después coger un montón en base a eso. Pero con el resto de ropa... daba igual cuántas veces le dijesen que con diferentes marcas cambiaban las tallas, ¡por todo lo sagrado, todo era básicamente igual! Todos los pantalones tenían tres agujeros, y todas las camisetas, sudaderas... cuatro, ya fuese que tuviesen botones o cremalleras delante o no. Y se había fijado en las tallas y en casi todas era la misma. Estaba tan cansado de pasar toda la maldita tarde desnudándose y volviéndose a vestir, si cada vez que algo se estropease, porque la mayoría le parecía que iba a romperse con sólo soplarla, tendría que volver a pasar por aquello prefería ir desnudo, gracias. Definitivamente no le volverían a engatusar para otra sesión de compras.

Les vio entrar en una tienda, le hubiese gustado poder detenerse a coger un poco de aire que le diese fuerzas para soportarlo por un rato más, pero la puerta era automática y ya lo había pasado mal en el ascensor de la tienda anterior cuando la puerta se le había cerrado en las narices y después Zisel había tenido que bajar a buscarle.

La tienda era muy distinta a la que había dejado minutos atrás, todo parecía estar hecho del mismo tejido, el tema de decoración parecía ser la muerte o el infierno, y la música era como la que solía escuchar Zisel, también sacada del inframundo. Zisel se había parado en una sección a la derecha con Guri curioseando cerca de ella, Rainer estaba en la otra dirección, en lo que a él respectaba en cuanto a ropa ambos tenían el mismo peligro, por lo que prefirió no acercarse a ninguno de los dos, con un poco de suerte se olvidarían de él hasta que tuvieran que marcharse. Era un buen sueño, pero al fin y al cabo sólo un sueño. Pocos minutos después, Rainer llegó medio escondiéndose tras las estanterías hasta él, lo cogió del antebrazo y le hizo seguirle a paso rápido hasta los probadores, donde lo empujó y entró tras él cerrando la cortina de un tirón.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me empujas? –se quejó el chico al otro que con un sólo ojo miraba entre la cortina y la pared del cubículo.

El hombre soltó el aire aliviado al comprobar que Zisel no parecía haberse percatado de nada, y se giró hacia Kirian tendiéndole los pantalones que llevaba en la mano.

–Si Zisel no sabe que te estás probando ropa tardaremos menos, ya has visto que quiere examinar cada cosa y ahora tendríamos que esperar hasta que ella encuentre lo que quiere –se explicó Rainer. El ángel lo miró no del todo convencido–. Estos son los últimos que te tienes que probar.

Kirian cogió los pantalones con ánimo renovado. Se quitó las botas y se detuvo pensando por qué el pelirrojo tenía que estar con él en el probador, pero pensó que sería porque fuera Zisel lo descubriría. Le dio la espalda y con la fluidez adquirida con la práctica, se quitó sus pantalones y se puso los otros, los grandes agujeros en el trasero no le sorprendieron demasiado, ya tenía otros así aunque no tenían rotos tan grandes ni precisamente en ese lugar. El pantalón se ciñó a sus piernas como una segunda piel y los bordes de los agujeros rodearon sus glúteos alzándolos un poco, la tira del medio le resultó un poco incómoda, pero no demasiado y ya que eran los últimos prefería no quejarse y que le hiciesen ponerse otros.

Iba a darse una vuelta, como cada vez, para que el otro le diera el visto bueno cuando sintió las calientes manos de Rainer acunar sus nalgas. Kirian se sobresaltó por el contacto. Después sintió el calor emanando del cuerpo del joven cuando quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo, su aliento en el cuello, sus labios rozándolo antes de depositarse en él húmedos, seguidos de los dientes que rasparon su piel y se estremeció sintiéndose vulnerable, casi acorralado contra la pared, como un mosquito a merced de una araña al quedar enredado en su tela.

–¿Es otra clase... aquí? –preguntó extrañado y las manos que habían comenzado a apretar su culo cayeron laxas al instante, así como la cabeza de cabellos rojos lo hizo en su hombro.

Rainer se apartó sin poder creer la ingenuidad del chico, a esas alturas, con el recuerdo de haberlo visto subiéndose el suspensorio persiguiéndolo toda la tarde, lo deseaba tanto que dolía, pero no podía simplemente tomarlo, no así. El ángel se dio la vuelta y aquella mirada cristalina se clavó en sus ojos hablando de duda, confianza y un placer que estaba seguro de que el chico no sabía interpretar, porque lo que más se podía ver en ellos era esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba y que le recordaba todas las razones por las que lo que hacía estaba mal. Sabía del valor incalculable de la pureza del ángel y casi en cada ocasión deseaba apartarse de él, dejar de marcharlo cada vez que lo tocaba, pero era demasiado tarde para él. Sentía que no podía dejarlo sin perder la cordura y se sentía como un condenado. Pero ya que no tenía escapatoria, ya que debía ser el verdugo de esa inocencia, al menos lo haría bien. Reuniría paciencia de donde no había, lo retrasaría tanto como hiciese falta todo esperando que al final pudiese obtener un indulto que quizás no merecería.

–Es sólo un adelanto, mis enseñanzas no se limitan al aula –le dijo contestando a sus preguntas–. Te quedan bien –añadió y con un gesto le instó a que se cambiase de nuevo.

Kirian aceptó su respuesta y tras mirarlo dudoso porque no quería volver a sentirse débil, se dio la vuelta para cambiarse: tenía aún menos interés en que viese su sexo quizás defectuoso que se marcaba en la tela negra de algodón.

Rainer pagó el pantalón en la caja y rechazó la bolsa que le ofreció la dependienta prefiriendo guardarlo en una de las bolsas que ya llevaba. El hombre le advirtió que no debía decirle nada a Zisel de esos pantalones o querría verlos y quizás que se los probase de nuevo, y tras prometerle que no lo haría fueron en busca de la chica.

***

Llevaba mirando las estanterías con los pantalones de cuero bastante rato y no terminaba por decidirse. Con ayuda de Guri había descartado los marrones, azul marino y los de cualquier color que no fuese negro, aún con todo no estaba segura de cuántos debía coger para llevar al probador. Nada más entrar había encontrado unos semi-elásticos que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus necesidades; eran cómodos y con ellos podía moverse con total libertad, perfectos para llevar en las misiones. Pero al acercarse a ese otro punto de la tienda no había podido evitar quedar prendada de los demás modelos y había decidido que tenía que llevarse algunos más, después de todo hacía tiempo que no compraba ropa.

Además de los pantalones llevaba en la mano una falda también negra con una cremallera al frente que la cruzaba entera y varios tops y camisetas de rejilla que Guri le había ido trayendo. Había que reconocer que cuando se le limitaba el color que debía elegir, la niña tenía buen gusto. Pero lo que le estaba resultando complicado era decidirse entre los pantalones anchos con bolsillos, los que se ajustarían como una segunda piel a sus piernas y le elevarían inevitablemente el trasero, los pitillos normales o decantarse por esos cortos con unas cadenitas que le habían encandilado.

En el momento de mayor frustración vio acercarse a Kirian y a Rainer y el cielo se abrió solamente para ella. Tiró del brazo del pelirrojo y una a una fue depositando las prendas que posiblemente se compraría. Escuchó cómo el hombre resoplaba divertido y ella se limitó a sacarle la lengua como si fuese una niña pequeña. Cuando la montaña de ropa estaba perfectamente colocada en los brazos de Rainer, asintió conforme.

–Vamos a los probadores, ¿vosotros ya tenéis todo lo que necesitáis? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que la cantidad de bolsas no había aumentado.

–Tenemos todo lo que podemos necesitar –afirmó el mayor, mirando de reojo a Kirian para asegurarse de que no decía nada más concreto.

Zisel entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y centrarse en la gran cantidad de ropa que debía ponerse. Sin decir nada y tomando a Guri de la mano, se encaminó a los probadores escogiendo el de mayor tamaño. Quizá con demasiado mimo fue cogiendo una a una las prendas que llevaba Rainer y las colocó en un sillón para después cerrar la cortina, tras asegurarse de lanzarle al hombre una mirada amenazante, y comenzar a desvestirse.

La chica se tomó su tiempo para salir con el primer conjunto. Motivada por Guri decidió probarse primero la falda y una de las camisetas transparentes. Cuando estuvo lista no pudo evitar sorprenderse, todo era mucho más ajustado de lo que había pensado, la falda además de pegarse por completo apenas le llegaba a medio muslo y la camiseta dejaba ver más de lo que le gustaría, iba a quitárselo cuando vio a la niña que la miraba con ojos suplicantes, al fin y al cabo lo había elegido ella. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y abrió la cortina del cubículo.

–¡Wow! ¿Cuándo has decidido llevar ropa de chica y yo no me he enterado? –bromeó Rainer examinándola detenidamente.

–Guri la eligió –musitó ella intentando estirar la falda algo más.

–Nuestra pequeña tiene mejor gusto que tú, eso hay que admitirlo –sentenció el pelirrojo mientras la rodeaba–. Si tú no compras esto lo haré yo –dijo al final volviendo a sentarse en unas butacas que había fuera al lado de Kirian, el cual miraba la tarima del suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Zisel resopló y volvió al probador donde respiró más tranquila y miró a Guri que la veía contenta y orgullosa de sí misma. Durante los veinte minutos siguientes salió y entró varias veces para mostrarles los diferentes tipos de pantalones y dentro los ordenaba dependiendo de las opiniones, no tan entusiastas como la primera, de Rainer. Sin embargo, llevaba varios segundos mirando los más ajustados sin decidirse a probárselos y un top negro que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto.

–Zisel, por dios, esa ropa no te puede quedar peor que la otra –escuchó cómo le gritaba Rainer desde fuera. Sabía que estaba tardando así que sin pensarlo mucho más tomó los pantalones y los comenzó a soltar de los amarres de la percha justo en el momento en que la cortina se abría y la dejaba expuesta.

La rubia se quedó en estado de shock sin hacer nada por taparse durante varios minutos hasta que la voz aún más asombrada del pelirrojo llegó a sus oídos.

–¿Dónde has dejado tu ropa interior de algodón? –dijo silbando impresionado–. Nunca pensé que nuestra pequeña hubiera empezado a comprarse encaje y tangas tan reveladores...

Rainer que había comenzado a mirarla de nuevo de arriba abajo no pudo ver mucho más ya que la mano de Zisel se estampó contra su mejilla volviéndole por completo la cara y dejando una marca completamente roja. Ella lo miraba ofendida sujetándose la mano que también le dolía por el golpe.

–¡Eres un pervertido asqueroso! –gritó cerrando de nuevo, para salir con la ropa que había decidido comprar segundos más tarde.

Guri que iba detrás de ella lanzó a Rainer, que seguía mesándose la mejilla, una mirada triste y de enfado, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¡Lo logró! Sabía que lo conseguiría, estoy tan orgullosa de él. *Se limpia lagrimitas* Pobre pajarillo que quiso salir de la jaula y vaya dónde lo metieron… ¡y lo que le espera!  
>  **Little Owl:** El pobre bicho se fía demasiado de Rainer… ¿Habeís visto que derecha tiene mi Zi? Jijiji animalico


	16. Capítulo 16

Kirian avanzó por el pasillo a paso ligero, estaba huyendo de Zisel que estaba de un humor de perros desde que habían salido de la última tienda de ropa. También estaba un poco preocupado por Rainer, durante la cena aún portaba la mejilla roja, debía de dolerle y pensaba que Zisel se había excedido, el pelirrojo debió haber avisado de que iba a abrir ya que ella era una chica, no era lo mismo que cuando había mirado cuando él se cambiaba, pero llegar al punto de golpear a un amigo que sólo se preocupaba porque, él también había pensado, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin saber de ella...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, golpeó con los nudillos y, teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban los ánimos, esperó pacientemente hasta que le dieron el paso.

–Hola –saludó Kirian y se acercó con cautela, casi rezando porque él no estuviese del humor de Zisel que parecía habérselo contagiado un poco también a la niña–. ¿Te molesto?

–Tú nunca molestas, chaval –le contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo como siempre–. ¿Huyendo de los malos humos del salón?

El ángel asintió y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Miró fijamente la mejilla roja preocupado, levantó una mano y la acarició con cuidado.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? –preguntó como lo haría con alguien que estuviese sufriendo por una puñalada en un órgano vital.

–Que va... no es la primera que recibo –dijo riendo–. Aunque he de admitir que Zisel tiene más fuerza que las demás. De todas formas, está justificada –añadió.

Kirian negó con la cabeza. –No se hace daño a quien se quiere y sois amigos o más como una familia. Los amigos son las personas en las que sabes que puedes confiar, las que te ayudan incluso cuidan, como tú o Zisel lo sois para mí –explicó con una sonrisa–. Deberías acostumbrarte a llamar a las puertas, sobre todo a las de las chicas –le aconsejó–, pero aún así no creo que debiese hacerte esto, ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún está roja –dijo sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla.

–Eres demasiado bueno... –murmuró el pelirrojo serio–, pero a veces las palabras pueden herir más que un golpe, sobre todo a la gente que quieres –dijo sin apartarse de la caricia–. Es extraño, nunca había habido problema con eso, quiero decir, hasta hace poco Zisel no se avergonzaba porque la viéramos con poca ropa, es curioso cómo cambian las cosas –el hombre sonrió de lado pensativo.

–Sé muy bien cuánto pueden doler la palabras –dijo bajando la mirada al recordar a sus hermanos–. Me sigue sin gustar el dolor de cualquier tipo y no quiero que la gente que quiero lo sienta. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te cures antes? Está un poco hinchado aún, ¿por qué dices que no duele si es así? Y también te duele el alma, puedo sentir esas cosas, ¿sabes? Es por el enfado de Zisel, porque ha cambiado, ¿no?

–No es porque haya cambiado –aseguró suspirando–. Es porque cuando se produjo el verdadero cambio no nos dimos cuenta, no me di cuenta. Zisel siempre ha pretendido ser fuerte, hacernos ver que puede con todo, pero la verdad es que no puede, pero ninguno nos percatamos de ello hasta que llegaste y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

–¿Yo lo estropeé? –cuestionó afligido dejando caer su mano.

–No, no lo estropeaste, esto ya estaba roto antes, tú permitiste que nos diéramos cuenta –explicó–. Ninguno sabía que Zisel no podía dormir, por ejemplo, ni que estaba atascada con el entrenamiento, son cosas que deberíamos haber notado, pero como ella siempre sonreía... creo que decidimos inconscientemente seguirle el juego –dijo tomando de nuevo la mano del chico y se la acercó para depositar un beso en su palma.

–Zisel siente dolor casi todo el tiempo, aunque unas veces sea más fuerte y otras casi imperceptible. No debería haber ocultado esas cosas a su familia, quizás así ahora no sufriría tanto –dijo Kirian, después se aproximó más al otro y depositó un beso en el carrillo, se había sentido bien en su mano, reconfortante, quizás le ayudara también al hombre en su piel lastimada.

Rainer se quedó mirando los labios del chico para después sonreír como un gato.

–Me debes una sesión privada, ¿recuerdas? Podríamos hacerla ahora, la tienes que tomar como una clase –advirtió acercándose un poco.

–¿Una clase de comer? Yo ya sé hacer eso –dijo mirándolo extrañado.

–Te voy a enseñar a hacer algo más entretenido que comer y hablar con esa preciosa boca –susurró con voz ronca.

–¿A hacer nudos con los rabitos de las cerezas? –preguntó ilusionado–. Lo vi el otro día en una peli.

–Tú sólo limítate a disfrutar de lo que sientes –y dicho eso acortó todo el espacio que los separaba y posó sus labios sobre los de Kirian.

La desilusión por no poder aprender hacer lo de las cerezas mudó rápidamente a felicidad ante el beso, sintiéndose aceptado también por él en esa familia como lo había hecho Zisel. Pensó en agradecerle el gesto, en decirle que él también le apreciaba más que lo había hecho con sus hermanos, tanto como amaba a Uriel, pero los suaves mordiscos que sintió después junto con la lengua del otro recorriendo sus labios lo sorprendió haciendo que sus palabras perdiesen importancia. Poco después esa boca pasó al lóbulo de su oreja mordiendo y chupando. Cuando descendió a su cuello del mismo modo que el adelanto que le había dado esa tarde seguido de besos húmedos y una lengua que lo acariciaba, inclinó el cuello dejando más acceso soltando suspiros al techo.

Las manos de Rainer le quitaron la camiseta como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en sus clases y lo empujó un poco por el pecho animándolo a tumbarse. Kirian se separó para poder tenderse en la cama, añorando la calidez de esos labios en su piel y las sensaciones que le provocaban en los pocos segundos que tardó. El hombre continuó atendiendo su cuello, le pareció que cada centímetro de él, y después rozó con los dientes una clavícula antes de, dejando un reguero de húmedos besos, rodear uno de sus pezones con los labios. El tirón le hizo gemir. Los labios, lengua y dientes siguieron trabajando en ese lugar tan sensible hasta hacerlo retorcerse abrumado por el placer. Cuando pensó que esa dulce tortura había terminado, lo sintió en el otro pezón y el otro abandonado fue atendido por una de las manos del pelirrojo y se sintió extasiado.

Rainer se separó y Kirian abrió los ojos que no sabía en qué momento había cerrado deseando más de eso, no teniendo suficiente con la mano que había quedado sobre su pecho y descendía lentamente hasta parar en su ombligo donde un dedo juguetón acarició el borde del perfecto círculo una y otra vez, de algún modo consolándolo y desesperándolo a un mismo tiempo. De cualquier modo, él sólo podía mirar los ojos voraces del hombre que lo observaba desde arriba, esperando que continuara y temiendo que la clase hubiese terminado tan pronto.

–Creo que la clase debería terminar aquí –musitó Rainer tratando de no abalanzarse y terminar con todo de una vez.

–¿Por qué tan pronto? Me gusta mucho eso que hacías –protestó y en un impulso lo sujetó de la muñeca no queriendo que se alejase más, algo en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que aceptase las palabras de otro y huyese, que era la araña que venía a por su presa enredada en su tela, pero él no la escuchó, aquello se sentía bien, ¿cómo podía haber algo malo en eso?

–Kirian... –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el otro apartando la mano de nuevo.

El ángel apartó la mirada, sintiéndose decepcionado y regañado como un niño, cogió su camiseta y se levantó dando un paso hacia la puerta, pero no estaba conforme, no podía guardárselo todo.

–¿Por qué las cosas que no me gustan son tan largas y se repiten una y otra vez: como las compras, el dolor, el rechazo? ¿Por qué las cosas que sí, tienen que ser siempre limitadas? ¿Por qué no puedo volar cuanto quiero? ¿Por qué tus clases son sólo una vez y breves? –dijo disgustado.

–Porque en el mundo las cosas que no nos gustan son más comunes que las que sí y hay que saber racionarlas para que no acaben antes de tiempo y sólo queden las malas –contestó el mayor tumbándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

–Las alas no se me van a caer por volar más –alegó Kirian tercamente. Observó al otro un momento y creyó comprenderlo–. Si estabas cansado y soy una carga sólo tenías que decirlo, por eso te pregunté, porque no quería molestar –dijo dolido antes eliminar la distancia con la puerta y abrirla de un tirón.

–No eres una maldita carga –gruño Rainer agarrándolo del brazo justo en el momento en que iba a salir por la puerta y lo atrajo hacia él rodeándolo con los brazos–. Estamos cansados de repetirlo, no molestas. Métetelo en esa cabeza dura que tienes pegada a los hombros. Pero no puedo seguir con la clase, no ahora, porque sino todo irá demasiado rápido y no podrás asimilarlo y lo importante es que lo asimiles todo, Kirian. Que entiendas qué es lo que te puede hacer sentir bien –trató de explicarse hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico.

Kirian asintió a sus palabras y se acurrucó en el abrazo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que lo que necesitaba no era expresamente que la clase continuaba, sólo necesitaba ese contacto: las caricias, el calor, sentirse así de querido.

–Lo siento mucho, Rainer –se disculpó con la voz un poco tomada, arrepentido por su arrebato y aún esperando una negativa no pudo evitar preguntar tímido–. ¿Puedo quedarme así, sólo un poco más?

–Claro... pero no le digas a Guri, luego se cree que soy un oso de peluche y se me pega como una lapa –bromeó sin apartarse.

–Gracias, sólo necesitaba esto –dijo sonriendo con regocijo–. Te prometo que no le diré.

***

Con demasiado cuidado golpeó la puerta de Rainer. Llevaba varios minutos mirándola como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, sin atreverse a llamar, pero al final se había recriminado ser tan cobarde y con la misma fuerza que la había llevado esa mañana a ese punto del pasillo, levantó la mano e hizo que sus nudillos tocasen la madera varias veces. La voz invitándola a entrar llegó a sus oídos a través de la puerta y, temblando ligeramente, giró el picaporte y asomó la cabeza. Rainer, que se encontraba tirado en la cama, la miró con sorpresa y se incorporó.

–Zisel, yo...

–Lo siento –la chica no le dejó acabar la frase, con los ojos cerrados y las manos cerradas en dos puños siguió diciendo un discurso que parecía ensayado–. No debí pegarte, me pasé. Tú no hiciste nada malo, al fin y al cabo ya me has visto sin ropa muchas veces, eres como mi hermano... no estoy segura de por qué me molesté tanto y lo siento.

–Eres tonta –contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo y acercándose para abrazarla–. Yo soy el que lo siente, no tengo apenas tacto, o por lo menos este desaparece de vez en cuando.

–Eso último ya lo sabía –murmuró la rubia riendo sobre su pecho.

Rainer sonrió de nuevo y la alzó colgándola de un hombro como un saco de patatas.

–Demasiados momentos emotivos en muy pocas horas, vamos a desayunar, mis tripas van a lanzar un ataque en mi contra si no como algo ahora mismo –bromeó el hombre saliendo por la puerta sin soltar a la chica que pataleaba y reía al mismo tiempo.

 

***

–¡Atención todos! –la voz de Rainer resonó por toda la casa–. ¡Acaba de llamar Astrid, esta noche vienen a cenar ella y Ayrton!

–¿Vienen los titos? –preguntó Guri saliendo de la cocina emocionada.

–Tendré que preparar más comida, seguro que Astrid ha estado haciendo dieta de nuevo –murmuró Sif mientras analizaba lo que había en la nevera.

–¡Genial! Seguro que tienen noticias nuevas. Voy a revisar los últimos datos para poder hablar con ellos –Rolf salió hacia su despacho murmurando cosas sin sentido justo cuando Zisel asomaba la cabeza.

–¿He oído que venía Ayrton? –preguntó sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes.

–Sí... eso he dicho... –respondió Rainer cansado–. ¡Ah! Y esta noche vamos de fiesta, voy a llamar a unos amigos a ver dónde es la mejor hoy. Así que prepárate para que el maestro Rainer te elija ropa, preciosa.

Zisel apenas había escuchado la amenaza, salió disparada a su habitación diciendo algo de que Ayrton no podía verla así y que tenía que arreglarse. Así todos dejaron solo a Rainer en el salón con la palabra en el boca y bufando.

Kirian observó toda la conmoción desde el sofá, impresionado por cómo unas pocas palabras habían originado tanta alegría en la casa.

–Astrid y Ayrton deben ser geniales –comentó haciéndole saber al hombre que no se había quedado tan solo como pensaba–. ¿Por qué te enfurruñas? Has hecho a todos muy felices, tú también deberías estarlo tanto como cuando has llegado.

–Claro... –murmuró antes de mirar el chico. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe recordando que aún tenía que hacer algo–. Vamos, tenemos que buscarte la ropa idónea para esta noche, va a ser tu primera fiesta. ¿Sabes bailar? –preguntó caminando ya hacia el pasillo.

–No, que yo recuerde –respondió sin moverse de su lugar y mirándole con cautela presentó sus temores–: ¿Qué clase de fiesta?

–Con música y gente, es divertido –aseguró–. Y si sabes bailar puedes pasarlo aún mejor –añadió sonriendo de lado.

–Con música y gente... ¿como esas discotecas de las películas? –preguntó, viendo confirmados sus temores cuando el otro asintió–. Yo no quiero ir a un sitio de esos, la calle había parecido divertida y no lo fue, y en esos sitios parece haber menos aire aún y hay más ruido que con la música de Zisel. Además no creo haber tenido con quién bailar.

–Vamos, vamos... –le animó el otro–. Vamos a estar en la parte VIP, allí hay menos gente, además todos nos divertimos allá. Y seguro que encuentras con quien bailar, aunque no es necesario hacerlo. Todos necesitamos salir a desinhibirnos de vez en cuando.

–No quiero –dijo infantilmente negando con la cabeza y sujetándose a la tela del sofá como preparándose para resistirse en el caso de que intentasen llevárselo por la fuerza.

–Venga... sólo pruébalo, y si no te gusta te acompaño a volar en vez de quedarnos dentro –prometió comportándose más infantil que Kirian.

El ángel se quedó mirándolo considerando la certeza de sus palabras para finalmente acceder levantándose y caminando hasta él.

–Pero no me va a gustar –advirtió.

 

***

Con ayuda de todos habían sacado la mesa de la cocina al salón y Sif había preparado una decena de platos con distintas comidas. En ese momento, Zisel estaba jugando con Guri a las palmas mientras esperaba a que su pelo se secara del todo y mirando ansiosa la puerta cada dos segundos. Aún así, como de costumbre, el grito de Astrid nada más entrar la sobresaltó.

–¡Ziii!

Una mujer de 27 años, con el pelo rubio platino largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de casi metro noventa de altura y ojos grises un poco rasgados, corrió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y con una agilidad sorprendente teniendo en cuenta los tacones de cerca de doce centímetros que traía puestos. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficiente rápida como para atrapar a la chica que, de un salto, la esquivó y se lanzó a los brazos de un hombre moreno, de casi dos metros de altura y ojos casi negros que tenía la misma edad que su hermano Rolf.

–¡Ayr! –gritó riendo cuando el otro giró con ella unas cuantas veces.

–¿Cómo estás, pequeña? –le susurró el otro con suavidad.

–Ahora genial –le respondió sonriendo.

–Zisel... ¿por qué pasas de mí? –se quejó Astrid haciendo un mohín con Guri ya en brazos.

Zisel se volvió y le sacó la lengua divertida sin soltarse aún del hombre.

–Ya habéis llegado –dijo Sif saliendo desde la cocina y yendo a abrazar a la mujer primero y después obligó a Zisel a soltar al moreno para hacer lo propio–. Otra vez que no habéis estado comiendo decentemente, ¿verdad? ¡En los huesos! Estos jóvenes de hoy en día –dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza ante la sonrisa del moreno y la rubia.

–Como aquí no se come en ningún sitio, Sif –aseguró el moreno.

–¡Reina! ¿Preparada para la fiesta? –llegó diciendo Rainer.

–Como siempre, pelirrojo, como siempre –saludó la rubia chocando la mano con la de él.

–¿Qué tal, compañero? –saludó Rolf estrechando la mano de Ayrton.

–Bastante bien, aunque parece que no tan animado como lo habéis estado por aquí –dijo mirando al chico que seguía sentado en el sofá. Ayrton se acercó a él mirando curioso las alas y al llegar frente a él le tendió la mano–. Ayrton –se presentó.

Kirian había estado observando sorprendido a las nuevas personas por la efusividad del recibimiento y después de esa salida a la ciudad casi ni se inmutó por la presencia de una nueva mujer, de hecho con la gran altura de ambos se sentía un poco como en casa. Miró al hombre ante él, parecido a sus hermanos salvo por la poca potencia que se adivinaba en sus brazos cubiertos por la gabardina, se puso de pie y estrechó su mano con confianza.

–Yo me llamo Kirian –saludó mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a Rolf abrazar a la mujer nueva.

–Tú eres el angelito de Guri –afirmó sonriendo–. Hace tiempo que quería conocerte, al parecer también has tenido bastante influencia en mi pequeña –añadió mirando a Zisel de reojo que estaba charlando con Astrid.

Kirian sonrió ante las palabras.

–Quizás... no sé, es con quien más tiempo estoy –se excusó–. Yo también tenía ganas de conocerte, todos estaban muy felices al saber que veníais, sobre todo Zisel contigo.

–No solemos venir a menudo, por eso siempre montan tanto alboroto –dijo negando con la cabeza. Era cierto que tanto para Astrid como para él era complicado ir a verlos tanto como les gustaría, no era fácil ejercer de espías, más para la mujer que seguía aparentando estar del lado de Arik, pero gracias a la pequeña libertad que le ofrecía su trabajo como modelo profesional podían escaparse de vez en cuando, él, por su parte, se movía entre las sombras gracias a su empleo como informático.

–Tito Ayrton, ¿me habéis traído cuentos nuevos? –los interrumpió Guri.

–Claro, preciosa, Astrid los tiene en ese bolso enorme que se empeña en llevar –le dijo poniéndose a su altura y sonriendo.

–Gracias –respondió la niña dándole un beso y corriendo hacia la mujer.

Zisel buscó a Ayrton en la habitación y cuando lo encontró hablando con Kirian una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cogiendo a Astrid de la mano la arrastró hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

–Kirian, te presento a Astrid –le dijo al ángel colocándose enfrente. La rubia miró al chico detenidamente y al final le tendió la mano.

–Hola, encantado de conocerte –dijo tomando la mano ofrecida sin tanta confianza como con Ayrton.

La mujer lo miró de nuevo con expresión seria y giró un poco para dar una vuelta a su alrededor.

–Hummm... sí, creo que tú también podrías ser considerado adorable –murmuró–. ¡Pero nadie vencerá nunca a mi linda Zi y a mi dulce Guri! –añadió espachurrando entre sus brazos a la única que estaba cerca.

–¡Nooo! Suelta... socorro... –Zisel estiraba los brazos hacia los otros dos con mirada suplicante mientras intentaba desprenderse de Astrid.

–As... la vas a matar –intervino Ayrton provocando que la mujer soltara lo suficiente a Zisel para que fuera a resguardarse detrás de Kirian.

El chico se giró un poco para mirarla sin comprender su modo de actuar.

–¿Por qué huyes? Tenías ganas de verlos, no sólo a Ayrton, lo sé. Sólo te estaba dando un abrazo y no te hacía daño, ¿verdad? –dudó un poco al final.

Zisel se sonrojó al verse descubierta y se pegó un poco más a él para tratar de ocultarlo.

–Es algo que hacen siempre, una tradición, Astrid la agobia con sus abrazos y sus muestras de cariño efusivas, dignas de un perro y Zisel huye como un gato escurridizo –explicó Ayrton encogiéndose de hombros.

–Zisel... ven conmigo... –la llamada de Astrid era la misma que se usaría con un animal asustado. Reticente, la chica salió de su escondite y soltó un suspiro resignada. La otra se lanzó hacia ella en cuanto pudo y la volvió a pegar a su pecho–. Esta vez no he podido traerte ropa... lo siento –dijo apenada.

–No es problema –añadió Zisel aliviada por más variedad de tonos en su armario, era incómodo y le resultaba difícil combinarlos bien, pero Astrid no parecía entenderlo. En ese momento la voz de Sif les hizo girarse.

–A cenar, se va a enfriar mi duro trabajo –sentó a Guri en la silla y comenzó a servir a quienes ya estaban en la mesa. Los gemelos llegaron en ese momento seguidos por Valdis y saludaron a los recién llegados con la misma efusividad que los demás antes de que todos comenzasen a dar cuenta de la cena.

 

***

Kirian intentaba mover sus pies dentro de los zapatos, daba pasos de un lado para otro intentando acostumbrarse a la estrechez del pie y libertad del tobillo tan diferente a sus botas. Aunque los pantalones de traje negros que parecían hechos a medida junto con una igualmente ceñida camisa del mismo color cuyos tres primeros botones Rainer había cortado, no ayudaban a su libertad de movimiento. La chaqueta que completaba el atuendo descansaba sobre el sofá, no pensaba ponérsela hasta que no tuvieran que salir.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo y detuvo sus pasos para ver si era la persona que faltaba, no sabía si alegrarse porque después de tanta espera se marcharían o maldecir porque el momento hubiese llegado y se dispusiesen a ir a ese lugar del que estaba seguro iba a desear huir nada más llegar.

Zisel llegó al salón con la gabardina puesta y los brazos alrededor de su pecho asegurándose de que no se abría. Lo único que se podía ver eran unas botas negras de tacón y su rostro ligeramente ruborizado. Sus ojos, que parecían más grandes de lo usual gracias al maquillaje que había puesto Astrid, no dejaban de mirar el suelo y no podía evitar morderse el labio borrando parte del pintalabios rojo.

Cuando Rainer la vio llegar comenzó a reírse negando con la cabeza y se acercó a ella con una cazadora de cuero que era básicamente mangas.

–No, no, no... Dije que yo elegía el atuendo, y no recuerdo haber dicho nada de una gabardina –el pelirrojo extendió una mano instándole a que le entregara el abrigo. Con mucha reticencia y lentitud fue desabrochando los botones y hizo lo que el otro le pedía. Rainer sonrió satisfecho y la cogió de una mano para que se colocara en el centro haciéndola dar un par de vueltas.

La vestimenta que el hombre había escogido eran unos pantalones rojos cortos, muy cortos, que dejaban ver el final de sus nalgas cuando caminaba, unas botas negras de tacón hasta la rodilla y el toque final, un top negro de tirantes muy finos y que por la parte de delante estaba hecho con unas simples tiras que apenas le cubrían el abdomen.

Nerviosa, pudo escuchar cómo Astrid silbaba impresionada y maravillada, cómo Guri reía contenta por la elección y cómo Rolf resoplaba tratando de que Sif no lo escuchara. Levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Ayrton que le sonrió cariñosamente, lo que hizo que se relaja un poco, pero no evitó que sus mejillas siguieran tornándose cada vez más rojas.

–Perfecto –afirmó Rainer y cogiendo las llaves de su coche se encaminó hacia la puerta seguido por Rolf que le advertía y le daba órdenes sobre la hora a la debían llegar y varias cosas más a las que el pelirrojo no prestó demasiada atención.

 

***

La discoteca era todo lo que había esperado y más, nada más poner un pie allí quiso marcharse, pero Rainer le dijo que en la zona VIP se estaba mejor y que aguantase un poco. Pasaron entre la multitud de cuerpos que se frotaban sudorosos en la pista de baile y llegaron a unas escaleras tras un cordón por el que les permitieron pasar. En el piso superior el ruido era menos intenso y la gente se repartía en varios sofás de cuero y mesas altas que había en el piso, otros se apiñaban junto a la barra del bar ignorando la existencia de camareras en esa zona y otros, los menos, bailaban en grupitos dispersos de menos de cuatro personas, la gente prefería bailar en la pista. Era sustancialmente mejor, seguía sin gustarle, pero era soportable. Para su disgusto se dirigieron a la barra con Rainer a la cabeza y escasos minutos después todos tenían un pequeño vasito en sus manos con contenidos de distintos colores que bebieron con un solo gesto y le instaron a hacer lo mismo. Kirian se relamió pese al suave regusto a alcohol por el sabor tan parecido a los caramelos de fresa de Guri y le pareció que gritaban “¡qué empiece la fiesta!”.

Después del primer chupito se quedaron cerca de la barra para que Rainer pudiese pedir lo que quisiera. Ayrton llevaba una cerveza en la mano que tomaba a pequeños tragos mientras charlaba con el pelirrojo. Mientras las dos chicas habían comenzado una competencia de baile entre ellas y se movían atrayendo la atención de varios pares de ojos que esperaban ansiosos a que los hombres se alejasen para atacar.

–¡Vamos, pelirrojo, demuéstrame que no has olvidado cómo moverte! –gritó Astrid al oído de Rainer y lo acercó un poco para que comenzará a contonearse junto a ella. Ayrton rió ante los movimientos del otro y Zisel se unió a él sin cesar del todo sus movimientos, pero lo suficiente como para poder arrebatarle la bebida al moreno y tomar un par de tragos.

Se volvió a Kirian sonriendo. –¿Crees que puedes aguantar? –preguntó señalando sus oídos, sabiendo el gusto de música del ángel, o más bien, su no gusto por la música.

El chico asintió, aunque deseaba decir que no, pero les veía tan felices que no tenía corazón para estropear el momento, podía soportarlo. Se consoló pensando que podría ser peor mirando la pista de baile que se podía ver por el balcón a unos metros.

La chica volvió a sonreír y cogió su mano para alzarla por encima de su cabeza y girar un par de veces riendo. Se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico. –¿Qué tal si vemos como te mueves tú también? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y comenzando a moverse despacio instándole a que siguiera el ritmo.

Kirian vio cómo se movía Rainer, contoneándose con Astrid y no se imaginó haciendo eso por lo que negó con la cabeza aún mirando a la pareja.

Zisel se acercó un poco más para poder hablar sin gritar tanto. –No te fijes en Rainer, sólo trata de moverte despacio, sígueme a mí –con una de sus manos tomó la del chico y la dejó en lo alto de su cadera, justo cuando empezaba una canción más lenta.

El chico siguió sin sentirse cómodo con eso, pero hizo un esfuerzo y se quedó donde estaba, miró al suelo y siguió el movimiento de los pies de Zisel cuidando de no pisarla.

Ella se dio cuenta y dejó sus pies quietos mientras seguía balanceándose. Buscó la mirada de Kirian y le sonrió cariñosamente acariciando un poco su nuca con los dedos. La canción volvió a cambiar de nuevo a una rápida y después de darle un beso en la mejilla lo soltó para volver a ir con Astrid. Ayrton que miraba la escena indiferente acabo sonriendo unos instantes y palmeó la espalda del ángel despacio quien se sobresaltó y lo miró intentando descifrar la razón de dicha acción.

El moreno se volvió a por un nuevo botellín de cerveza, mirándolo de reojo. –Cuídala y nunca dudes de que te quiere –le dijo antes de volver a mirar al trío, conocía demasiado a la chica para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El ángel sonrió en respuesta, no necesitaba que se lo dijera, él iba a cuidarla, iba a proteger a todos, y las últimas palabras del hombre le caldearon por dentro.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¿Qué os parecen los nuevos personajes?  
>  **Little Owl:** Sí, sí, ¿qué os parece Ayrton? ¿No es adorable? Yo lo espachurraría tooodo el día.  
>  **Mekare:** Mi pobre angelito inocente, menudos días que lleva: primero con las compras y ahora esto.


	17. Capítulo 17

Según pasó el tiempo cada uno encontró más gente con la que relacionarse: Ayrton charlaba amistosamente con el paciente chofer de alguna de las personas que bailaban en la pista, hablando del último partido de baloncesto un momento y al siguiente de la obra de éxito que en esos momentos se representaba en el Teatro Arsuf, Astrid y Zisel bailaban juntas no muy lejos de allí a ratos tonteando con algunos chicos que se acercaban y otras ahuyentándolos, pero sonriendo de cualquier modo, y Rainer parecía tener toda su atención en una jovencita de pelo castaño y grandes curvas. Kirian los observaba a todos desde su lugar en la periferia de la gente que se apiñaba junto a la barra, feliz por ellos, relajado intentando ignorar el ruido cuando otro ruido casi más penetrante que el de la música llegó a sus oídos procedentes de tres chicas de unos quince años con escasa ropa que no sabía de dónde habían salido, pero le rodeaban. Dos lo cogieron de las manos tirando de él hacia las escaleras, él se detuvo en seco negándose a ir al infierno del piso inferior. Entonces la otra comenzó a gritar a su espalda tocando su pelo y se giró para ver la efusividad con que gesticulaba para que las otras se acercasen.

–¡Es precioso!

–¡Ahhh, qué suave!

–¡Y super-ultra-mega-guaay!

–¿Cómo haces para tenerlo así?

–¿Qué cosméticos usas?

–Siempre he querido tenerlo tan largo, pero mi madre siempre me obliga a cortármelo.

Los gritos de ellas continuaron mientras manoseaban su pelo y poco a poco le hicieron recular hasta que se topó con la barandilla del balcón y, horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que lo habían arrinconado. Unas de las manos pasaron a su pecho y sintió los labios de otra contra su cuello cerca de su oído. Se retorció y consiguió escapar de ese nido de víboras, pero consternado vio que lo seguían. Avistó a Rainer y a Ayrton espalda con espalda y casi corrió hasta el refugio de ese espacio entre ellos.

–Sácame de aquí, Rainer, por favor –suplicó angustiado agachándose un poco para esconderse por completo tras su espalda.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó el hombre mirando a su alrededor y vio a unas jovencitas buscando algo desesperadas. Rainer sonrió de lado y se separó de Ayrton para dejar a Kirian visible–. Vamos, chaval, disfruta de la juventud –añadió palmeando su espalda.

–No –dijo Kirian horrorizado cuando se supo descubierto–. Por favor, Rainer, es que me tocan y asfixian. No dejes que me atrapen otra vez ¡y creo que quieren quitarme el pelo! Es horrible –explicó intentando que lo ayudara.

Rainer rió y le pasó una copa obligándolo a beberla de un trago, el chico se estremeció de asco por el fuerte y amargo sabor a alcohol–. Esto te relajará –y dicho eso le dio un suave empujón hacía las chicas que ya lo habían divisado de nuevo.

Kirian no se resistió a correr esa vez y, sin tanta agilidad como la que solía gozar, pasó entre las mesas haciendo zig zag con las chicas riendo tras él, que claramente llevaban más alcohol en sangre que él. Vio a Zisel y a Astrid y se dirigió hacia ellas esperando tener más suerte que con Rainer, pero no pudo atravesar un inusitado gran grupo de gente antes de que las chicas lo atraparan colgándose de su cuello y con desesperación se retorció intentando liberarse, pero sintiendo que no debía hacerlas daño, viendo su posible salvación a escasos metros sin poder llegar a ella.

–Zisel, tu angelito está en problemas y de los gordos –las palabras de Astrid la hicieron girar buscando con la mirada al susodicho. Localizó su silueta a escasos metros de ella, pero había algo extraño. Con ceño fruncido, se acercó atravesando una gran marea de gente que se había arremolinado delante de ella y cuando estuvo un poco más cerca distinguió a tres niñas abrazando a Kirian y, claramente, atosigándolo.

Irguiéndose todo lo que podía comenzó a acortar la distancia que los separaba y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa coqueta.

–¡Cariño! –gritó cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca y apartando a las chicas abrazó al ángel por la cintura y lo miró con ternura. El chico reaccionó devolviéndole el abrazo como si ella se tratase de un salvavidas–. Te estaba buscando... no quería dejarte tanto tiempo solo, ¿me perdonas? –preguntó haciendo un mohín y mirando a las otras de reojo.

Kirian asintió efusivamente. –Sálvame de ellas, Zisel, te lo ruego, no dejes que me atrapen otra vez como Rainer –suplicó hablando cerca de su oído.

La chica rió simulando estar avergonzada por lo que le había dicho y luego le devolvió la mirada. –Claro, amor, como quieras –se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios un segundo y después volverse a mirar a las tres chicas que parecían querer asesinarla con la mirada y que salieron disparadas al ver los ojos entrecerrados de Zisel.

Sin separarse miró de nuevo al ángel. –¿Vamos a una mesa? –le preguntó sin querer separarse de él de nuevo. Cuando el chico asintió conforme, ella lo condujo hasta unas mesas altas cerca de los sillones que tenían un par de sillas; se sentó en una de ellas sin soltarle la mano acariciando el dorso con un dedo–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacían esas persiguiéndote? –preguntó mirándolo tranquila y sonriendo.

Kirian le explicó todo lo ocurrido, empezando por cómo habían salido de la nada hasta que ella había llegado pasando por los gritos de las chicas y la nula ayuda de Rainer, en su voz se hacía presente la angustia que había vivido en esos momentos.

–... y no quería hacerles daño, eso no hubiese estado bien, pero así no podía soltarme y no quería que siguiesen tocándome por todas partes. Menos mal que me salvaste, muchas gracias, eres mi heroína, mejor que _Iron Man_ –concluyó su relato agradeciéndole como si lo hubiese salvado de la muerte más dolorosa.

–N... no ha sido nada –dijo sin querer pensar mucho en cómo lo había hecho y, sonrojándose hasta las orejas por las últimas palabras, bajó la vista nerviosa.

–¡Pero qué monos se ven los dos juntos! –Astrid se había acercado a ellos y los miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Zisel se sonrojó más si era posible, pero se negó a soltar la mano de Kirian que descansaba encima de la mesa.

–Deja que los jóvenes se diviertan tranquilamente, As –dijo Ayrton que había llegado donde ellos en ese instante y los miraba sonriendo.

–¿Me estás llamando vieja? –cuestionó la rubia con las manos en las caderas.

–Es un hecho que eres más mayor que ellos –contestó el otro encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Astrid resopló y le quitó la bebida que llevaba en las manos. Era sorprendente que con todo lo que había tomado él siguiera normal, aunque casi toda se la terminaban quitando.

–Y bien... ¿qué ha pasado con las grupis? –preguntó la mayor mirando a los dos que estaban sentados.

Kirian volvió a relatar lo ocurrido con todo lujo de detalles, concluyendo con el consabido agradecimiento a Zisel que se sonrojó de nuevo.

–Jo, jooo... Así que eso hizo nuestra pequeña Zisel –murmuró Astrid mirando a la chica con picardía–. No sabía que eres una novia tan celosa, cariño –añadió alzando una ceja mientras Ayrton trataba de no reír por la cara de la susodicha.

El ángel negó con la cabeza y explicó con paciencia como a alguien que no comprendiese bien el idioma:

–Zisel es una heroína como La mujer invisible, no una novia. Somos amigos –concluyó por si no había quedado del todo claro.

–Yo diría que es más como La mujer maravilla –meditó Astrid guiñando un ojo a Ayrton, que negaba con la cabeza–. De todas formas... ¿exactamente en qué nivel de amistad estáis? –cuestionó, Zisel se tapó el rostro con una mano viendo que no había remedio con ellos–, porque parecéis muy... unidos.

–¿Hay niveles en la amistad? –preguntó el chico extrañado mirando a la modelo y a Zisel alternativamente en busca de respuestas.

–¡Por supuesto que hay niveles! –afirmó Astrid–. La amistad de tipo 1 sería la gente que no llegas a conocer mucho, gente con la que tienes algo en común, pero que en realidad no afecta en el transcurso de tu vida. La amistad de tipo 2 es algo más íntima, su vida y la tuya pueden cruzarse de vez en cuando, pero en realidad simplemente te relacionas con ella por amabilidad. Los de tipo 3 son amigos con los que mantienes una relación, pero no muy estrecha, soléis hacer cosas juntos, incluso se puede llegar a tener ciertos derechos... pero no implica que confíen en el otro. Y la última, el tipo 4, que tiene muchos matices:

>>En esta relación está implicado la aceptación total del individuo. Una relación de amistad íntima es cuando dos personas se quieren, se respetan y cuidan la una de la otra. Además confían ciegamente en el otro. Pero esta relación puede ser diferente para muchas personas; puede parecerse a una relación de hermanos o ser algo totalmente distinto, que puede cambiar a algo más serio –terminó de explicar totalmente seria.

–Yo pensaba que los amigos sólo eran las personas en las que confías, las que te ayudan e incluso cuidan, y tú sientes también la necesidad de protegerles –explicó Kirian como lo había hecho unos días atrás con Rainer.

–Hummm... –Astrid meditó unos segundos ante la mirada asombrada de Zisel que no sabía qué decir–. Eso sería el nivel 4, ¿sientes todo eso por Zisel? –preguntó directamente.

–Sí, y por Rainer y por Guri, y un poco por Rolf, pero él no confía en mí –contestó Kirian entristeciéndose un poco al final.

–Pero aún así estoy segura de que no sientes exactamente lo mismo, seguro que hay cosas que cambian –interrogó. Zisel iba a intervenir, pero Ayrton, que se había unido a la causa, se lo impidió colocándose detrás de ella y tapándole la boca con cuidado–. ¿Te gusta pasar tiempo con ella? ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Podéis estar sin hacer nada, en silencio y estar tranquilos? –soltó la retahíla de preguntas para allanar el terreno.

–Sí, me gusta estar con ella, es con quien más tiempo estoy. A veces leo y ella escucha... música con sus cascos –contestó reticente a llamar a aquello música–. Muchas veces vemos películas, muchísimas, en la tele de su habitación y también sale a volar conmigo –dijo lo último con una mezcla de ilusión y agradecimiento, pues era la que más le había dejado salir. Después se detuvo a considerar la última pregunta: muchas veces estaban en silencio, tranquilos, pero nunca estaban sin hacer nada, unas veces se abrazaban, ella le acariciaba las alas o el pelo hasta que caía dormido, él velaba sus sueños o ambos dormían; no pensaba que eso fuese nada–. Sí estamos en silencio y tranquilos, pero no creo que estemos sin hacer nada.

–Ya veo... entonces siempre estáis viendo películas o leyendo o algo así –comentó un tanto disgustada.

El ángel asintió. –Casi siempre, porque Zisel tiene que dormir todos los días y a veces ella hace que también me quede dormido.

–¿Qué te quedes dormido? –preguntó retomando su buen ánimo–. ¿Habéis dormido juntos? –sólo con mirar a Zisel ya sabía la respuesta, la chica estaba como un tomate tratando de soltarse de Ayrton–. Es genial, sólo faltaría que sintieras cosas cuando te besa –bromeó la rubia que iba a dejar ya el tema.

–¿Qué cosas? –no pudo evitar preguntar curioso antes de mirar a Zisel e inquirir a Ayrton alarmado–. ¿Por qué le tapas la boca?

–Sólo queríamos escuchar lo que tú tenías que decir y nuestra niña es muy habladora, no le hace daño, tranquilo –lo tranquilizó la modelo antes de mirarlo de nuevo con ojos brillantes–. Cosas... un hormigueo, calidez, nerviosismo, ganas de más... cosas... –explicó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese normal.

–Las muestras de cariño siempre son cálidas, me gustan por eso, aunque me gustan más los abrazos –Kirian se detuvo un momento a considerarlo, porque los besos de Rainer sobre su piel tampoco habían estado mal, pero los abrazos eran más cálidos, más o menos podía decantarse por ellos por encima de las caricias, aunque estaban en gran competencia, y asintió conforme con lo que había dicho–. Así que sí tengo ganas de más, pero no de los besos, pero no puedo tener mucho de eso, Rainer me dijo que había que racionar las cosas buenas porque sino se acababan antes que las malas. ¿Y por qué iba a estar nervioso? Sé que no va a hacerme nada malo, es mi amiga. Y un hormigueo... no creo que pueda ser una sensación molesta, sino no me gustaría.

–No me refiero a algo molesto, sino... a una especie de cosquillas agradables... –aclaró la mujer.

–Pero eso no es lo que dice la definición de hormigueo –protestó el chico–. Y no tengo cosquillas, creo.

–En fin... ya me puedo dar por satisfecha con la información –dijo dándose por vencida con respecto a ese tema –. Otro día te toca el interrogatorio a ti, Zi... –añadió sonriendo de lado.

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú –murmuró Zisel que ya había sido liberada de su agarre y comenzó a quejarse del interrogatorio a la mujer y a Ayrton por apoyarla.

***

Hacía tiempo que Zisel parecía haber perdonado a Astrid en pro de que no decayese el ánimo de la fiesta y se había quedado solo con Ayrton, quien pronto había encontrado más gente con la que charlar. Un poco cansado, se separó del grupo y se sentó en un sofá, resistiéndose a hacerlo en el apoyabrazos como en casa, que estaba un tanto oculto por una columna, pero desde donde aún podía ver la mesa que había dejado y a Zisel bailando, y suspiró aliviado al encontrar un poco de espacio hasta que pudiese salir de allí.

Sintió el asiento hundirse a su lado y levantó la mirada de sus rodillas al hombre rubio de unos treinta años largos que se había sentado a su lado.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, guapo? –preguntó el hombre acercándose a su oído para que le oyese por encima de la música.

Kirian también se acercó, pero no tanto, viendo que no iba a atacarle como aquellas adolescentes, aunque sin confiarse mucho, para responderle.

–No me gusta esto, pero mis amigos no quieren irse –contestó señalando a las personas mentadas con una mano.

–Puedo quedarme contigo para hacértelo más... entretenido, hasta que puedas marcharte –se ofreció el otro con una sonrisa amable que no hubiese engañado a nadie que sospechase de su verdadera motivación.

El ángel sonrió agradecido y le tendió la mano presentándose. El rubio dijo llamarse Marius y pronto estuvieron agradablemente dialogando de películas, el hombre decía ser actor y Kirian quiso saberlo todo. Marius sonrió ante la emoción del chico y pidió una segunda copa para ambos.

Kirian dio un nuevo sorbo distraídamente a la bebida dulce, tan diferente a lo que le había hecho beber Rainer y su rostro se contorsionó en una expresión de horror. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse, impedir que sus alas saliesen como estaban avisando que iban a hacerlo, pero no podía pararlo, con fuerza de voluntad y soportando el dolor sólo retrasarlo. No podía dejar que toda aquella gente viese sus alas y no debía romper la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se puso de pie apartando la mano de Marius que había permanecido en la última mitad de la conversación en su muslo ascendiendo por él casi imperceptiblemente y la que estaba frotándole la espalda en un gesto reconfortante sin lograr ayudarle en nada, y se quitó la chaqueta, fue a hacer lo mismo con la camisa para dársela a Zisel y salir de allí más que a prisa cuando lo vio. A unos metros de distancia, oculto en las sombras de los ojos humanos, estaba Rainer besando vorazmente a un chico moreno quizás de la misma altura que el ángel aprisionándolo contra la pared. El pelirrojo lo agarraba con una mano por el culo y la otra atendía la piel del torso descubierto por la camisa abierta, las manos del chico se enredaban en el pelo rojo y se aventuraban bajo la camisa de Rainer, pero lo que lo horrorizó fue ver cómo se frotaban uno contra el otro, estimulando las erecciones contenidas por los pantalones. Kirian se vio a sí mismo en la posición del chico, con la diferencia de que él no se creía “funcional” y se dio cuenta de la traición de la que había sido objeto, de que había estado acertado las veces que se había sentido como un mosquito en una tela de araña: la tela eran las clases de Rainer y el que había considerado su amigo de nivel 4 la araña.

Sus alas ocultas pulsaron en su punto de nacimiento avisando de su renacer inminente y se llevó las manos a los omoplatos intentando pararlo doblándose de dolor. Debía salir de allí, ya no podría contenerlo mucho más. Corrió hacia la salida sintiendo sus pasos un poco torpes por el alcohol consumido, al no encontrar a Zisel, gritando “alas” al pasar junto a Ayrton, que sí seguía en el mismo lugar que lo había visto la última vez, esperando que lo escuchara y comprendiera lo que le pasaba. A empujones, casi sin ver intentando concentrarse, alcanzó la salida del local y se metió en el callejón a la derecha de este. Sus alas salieron al instante, el dolor que las acompañaba tan intenso como siempre, pero se prolongó unos segundos más, aunque para Kirian le parecieron minutos enteros haciéndole gritar, era el precio a pagar por intentar evitar lo inevitable.

Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos y las dejó salir, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el que Rainer le había causado. Necesitando alejarse más del foco de ese dolor ascendió alto, tan alto que sus lágrimas se congelaban en su cara al poco de caer y gritó todo el dolor que sentía allí donde nadie podía escucharle hasta que sintió que no podía emitir más sonidos. Después comenzó a volar tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitían, llevándolas al límite, deseando dejar el dolor atrás.

***

Podía ver el Sol salir por el horizonte desde su altura cuando decidió bajar, no le había resultado muy difícil encontrar la casa en que vivía. Aterrizó en la azotea con sus alas resintiéndose por el esfuerzo y toda la ropa rasgada por el viento cortante que había provocado y las esquirlas de hielo, era un milagro que aún se mantuviese si no cubriéndolo, al menos en torno a su cuerpo. Cogió el pomo de la puerta, pero no se sintió con fuerzas de entrar, no quería ni contemplar la posibilidad de encontrarse con Rainer. Se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas y siendo protegido de la luz inminente por sus alas. Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir cuando ya pensaba que las había agotado. Se sentía engañado, traicionado y usado. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello el hombre en quien más había llegado a confiar? ¿Cómo podía haberse aprovechado de su ignorancia? Pensaba que debería odiarle por lo que se había propuesto hacerle sirviéndose de falsos gestos y palabras amables, de supuestas clases sobre saber disfrutar de la vida y sí, era cierto, le había gustado cada cosa que le había hecho, lo había disfrutado, pero le parecía que después de todo él no había importado, ese disfrute había consistido en el de Rainer aprovechándose y riéndose de él. Cada vez que recordaba cada ocasión que había sentido sus manos o su boca sobre su piel, ahora que sabía lo que había pretendido con cada acción al compararlo con lo leído en aquel libro, deseaba arrancarse la piel a tiras y golpearse la cabeza para que con un poco de suerte quedasen en el olvido. Quizás lo peor era que no podía odiarle, a veces creía que podría odiar a Sif si se diese el caso, pero era incapaz de odiar al resto, ni siquiera a Valdis y ahora tampoco podía hacerlo con Rainer. En ese momento era horrible sentir que debía protegerlos cuando lo único que deseaba era alejarse.

Consumido por el dolor se quedó donde estaba, incapaz de decantarse por entrar en casa o alejarse.

***

Miró una vez más por la ventana percatándose de que el Sol ya estaba saliendo casi por completo. Nerviosa, retomó de nuevo su recorrido de un lado a otro del salón mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera y dejara paso al ángel.

Unas horas antes había ido al baño con Astrid dejando a Ayrton en la mesa y a Kirian en los sofás, pero cuando había vuelto el moreno le había informado de que el chico había salido disparado fuera del edificio y que había dicho algo de las alas. Apenas escuchó, salió hacía la calle preocupada, sin embargo, ni ella ni los otros dos habían dado él. Tras encontrar a Rainer, muy ocupado, y conseguir que se separara del joven al que estaba magreando, volvieron a casa con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, lo que, obviamente no había ocurrido, así que llevaba desde entonces esperando.

Ayrton y Astrid había salido a buscar por la ciudad y Rainer acababa de ir a cambiarse de ropa para hacer lo mismo. Ese momento de soledad fue el que aprovechó ella para subir a la azotea. Si Kirian llegaba, lo haría por allí. Subió las escaleras deprisa y de la misma forma abrió la puerta, para después recorrer el lugar con la vista. Su mirada se posó en un punto cercano a la puerta y sin pensárselo se dejó caer frente al ángel.

–Kirian... por dios, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada al notar la ropa totalmente hecha trizas. De sus ojos surgieron las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El ángel se permitió refugiarse en los brazos de la chica cerrando de nuevo las alas en torno a ambos, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro, aunque mojase la camiseta con sus lágrimas.

–Zisel... –dijo aún sin voz–. Tú... tú no me mentirás como él, ¿verdad? Tú no sabías lo qué... –se interrumpió con un sollozo costándole poner la causa de su dolor con palabras– qué estaba haciéndome, lo que Rainer quería de mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó suplicando interiormente por no descubrir que en realidad no tenía ningún amigo.

La chica le acarició sorprendida por la falta de voz y sobre todo por las palabras de él. –Shhh... nunca te he mentido, ni lo haré Kirian, nunca, lo prometo –dijo tratando de calmarlo para que fuese capaz de explicarle a qué se refería–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho? –le preguntó sin soltarlo.

–Yo... lo vi, con ese chico, él... estaba haciendo muchas cosas que me hacía en sus clases –dijo la última palabra con desprecio–. Yo no sabía que él... que a él le... que él podía querer eso –intentó explicar sin ser capaz de decir que pensaba que había querido que se acostase con él, siquiera que podía desearlo–. Yo creía que era una cosa más como cuando lo hacíamos los tres, pero... es como en ese libro. Creía que era mi amigo –pronunció cada palabra con todo el dolor que sentía con su poca voz rota.

Zisel se estremeció cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras y la rabia la invadió haciendo que estrechara con más fuerza a Kirian para así obligarse a no salir y mandar a Rainer al diablo; el chico la necesitaba con él, no necesitaba que hiciese de justiciera, así que dejaría al pelirrojo por el momento.

Con cuidado cogió a Kirian de las mejillas y le obligó a levantar la vista permitiéndole así apoyar su frente con la de él. –Está saliendo el Sol y acabará haciéndote daño en los ojos, y tengo que avisar a Astrid y Ayrton que han ido a buscarte por la ciudad, estábamos preocupados. Así que cuando estés listo volveremos a casa e iremos a mi habitación para que descanses, ¿vale? –le dijo con voz suave acariciando los carrillos.

El ángel negó con la cabeza. –No quiero ver a Rainer.

–Podemos esperar a que se vaya, dijo que iba a salir, yo me aseguraré de que no esté –le prometió.

Kirian decidió confiar en ella, podía quedarse allí y protegerse de la luz con sus alas, tampoco tenía ningún reparo en cerrar los ojos al mundo que parecía crear una cosa mala tras otra incluso de las pocas que creía buenas, pero Astrid y Ayrton no se merecían estar dando vueltas por ahí en vano, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Se puso de pie levantando a Zisel consigo no queriendo soltarla y abrió sus alas estirándolas a su espalda y soltando un quejido por la acción.

–Vamos –susurró instándola a que le llevase a donde fuera.

La chica lo cogió de la mano y sin separarse mucho caminó hacia la puerta del piso. Entró ella sola asegurándose de que, efectivamente, Rainer había salido y volvió a por Kirian para llevarlo a su habitación donde le obligó a sentarse.

–Voy a por mi teléfono para avisar a los chicos, y a por algo para tu garganta –le dijo volviendo a acariciarlo, sin querer salir sin la aprobación de él. El ángel sólo asintió lánguidamente.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en hacer todo, mientras preparaba un tazón de cacao con miel llamó a Ayrton para que avisase a Astrid y a Rainer y que le dijese a este último que no se pasara por casa, o al menos por su habitación hasta nueva orden. Apresurada volvió a la habitación y le tendió el vaso a Kirian sonriendo para animarlo un poco.

Kirian se lo bebió sin ánimos para protestar, para hacer absolutamente nada en realidad.

Cuando acabó, Zisel retiró la taza y la dejó en una mesilla para volver a acercarse a donde estaba el chico. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y estirando una mano le comenzó a peinar el pelo alborotado mientras se fijaba en la ropa.

–¿Dónde dejaste tu ropa? –no quería volver a irse, pero no podía dejarlo con lo que llevaba–. Puedo ir a buscarla.

–En la habitación de...

Zisel lo interrumpió sabiendo a dónde se refería. –Traeré todo lo que compramos y tu ropa aquí –dijo comenzando a levantarse.

–No te vayas ahora, por favor –pidió el ángel sintiéndose un poco mejor con las caricias de Zisel como para prescindir de ellas tan pronto.

La chica lo miró y asintió volviendo a su posición en el suelo. Continuó acariciando su pelo y con la otra mano libre tomó una de las de él entrelazándolas y apoyando su frente en ellas. Después de un rato sus rodillas empezaron a quejarse del peso y se removió incómoda.

–¿Te importa si nos tumbamos? –preguntó levantando la vista hasta mirar los ojos del chico.

Kirian accedió dócilmente, tumbándose de lado en posición fetal, dejando que una de sus alas cayese por el borde de la cama hasta el suelo y la otra lo cubriese. Ella se tumbó a su lado en la misma posición mirándolo y despacio comenzó a acariciar sus alas invitándolo a que durmiera.

***

Kirian se despertó sin saber por qué lo hacía, pues no sentía ningún ánimo de hacerlo, si fuese por él no lo haría nunca más. Poco después llegó a sus oídos un grito de Zisel y supuso que esa era la razón.

Rainer había llegado la mañana del día siguiente para saber qué mosca le había picado a la chica y por qué estaba enfadada con él. Había pensado mil posibilidades, pero en ningún momento pensó que esa era la razón de todo lo que había pasado, de la desaparición de Kirian, y del enfado de su “hermana”. En esos momentos trataba de controlar a la bestia que tenía delante y que parecía que iba a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

–¡Eres un asqueroso, un pervertido, un aprovechado...! ¡Pero sobre todo eres un cabrón sin sentimientos! –los gritos de Zisel en el pasillo seguramente se estuvieran escuchando por toda la casa, pero ella no se molestó en bajar la voz–. ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacerle eso?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Explícamelo, porque no me entra en la cabeza, sabiendo lo que él sentía al respecto y tú insististe y lo engañaste para lograr algo que sólo tú querías!

Las palabras de la chica hacía rato que habían cobrado sentido para él y desde ese momento no había sabido cómo defenderse. Se sentía como una basura, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, Zisel tenía razón, sólo lo había hecho porque él quería.

–¡Confiaba en ti, y lo has traicionado! –la chica se acercó al pelirrojo en dos grandes zancadas y clavó su dedo índice en su pecho–. Escúchame bien porque no quiero repetirlo, no te acerques a Kirian de nuevo, no le hables, no le mires, no hagas nada al menos hasta que tus ideas estén claras y él decida que puede perdonarte –siseó y salió como un huracán para encerrarse de nuevo en la habitación dejando al hombre en el pasillo sin poder decir ni hacer nada.

Kirian se quedó mirándola antes de volver a tumbarse.

–No tenías que decirle nada –susurró sin mucho ánimo y un poco avergonzado porque el hombre ahora supiese lo que sentía, no quería que conociera nada más de él.

–Si tenía... –aseguró Zisel tumbándose con él de nuevo–. Te ha hecho daño, no soy capaz de ver que te hacen eso y salen impunes, yo también quiero cuidar de ti –murmuró sintiendo el dolor del chico.

–No te ha hecho nada a ti, no quiero que se estropee todo porque yo estoy aquí. No hay nada que puedas hacer contra él y tampoco quiero que lo hagas –dijo Kirian–. No puedo odiarle, aunque quisiera, no quiero que le pase nada, sólo necesito no tenerle cerca por un tiempo. Me acostumbraré.

–No voy a hacer nada, no pensaba hacerle nada, pero Rainer no reacciona a no ser que le grites, lo sé. Por eso lo hice, porque quiero que piense en lo que ha hecho y que se dé cuenta de que estuvo mal –explicó ella–. Yo... ya sabía que no podrías odiarlo, eres demasiado bueno, Kirian –afirmó sonriendo, y luego meditó unos segundos–. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos lejos? Durante todo el día, solos.

–Estoy bien así –contestó cerrando los ojos y ocultándose bajo una de sus alas.

Zisel suspiró y con cuidado consiguió meterse debajo del ala y lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él. –Como quieras, pero estoy segura de que un poco de aire y salir de la casa te vendría bien, y... volar un rato.

–No me apetece, me duelen... me duele todo –se corrigió dándose cuenta de que sus alas ya no dolían, sólo su alma parecía estar tan hecha trizas como su ropa, y pensó que quizás había pasado más tiempo dormido de lo que había supuesto, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

–Entonces nos quedaremos aquí –concedió la chica–. Estaré aquí contigo hasta que tengas fuerzas –prometió estremeciéndose un poco al sentirlo tan débil, tan roto y ella no podía hacer nada.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** Sniff… sniff… pobre Kir, se aprovecharon del angelito.  
>  **Mekare:** Sip, al fin se dio cuenta el pobre bicho inocente. Si es que… no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, así se ha pegado el batacazo que se ha llevado.


	18. Capítulo 18

Habían pasado tres días desde que se había tumbado en la cama de Zisel y no se había movido, ni casi abierto los ojos desde entonces, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, y mucho menos sabiendo lo que inevitablemente tendría que enfrentar ahí fuera: vivían en la misma casa, era imposible que no se topase con él.

Sintió que Zisel lo zarandeaba y emitió un ruido de protesta con la garganta. La chica se colocó a su lado en una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder comenzar a esparcir cortos besos en la nariz, las mejillas y la frente del chico.

–Vamos... Kirian... venga... –dijo suplicante entre beso y beso y comenzando a acariciarle el hombro y el brazo.

El chico sólo negó con la cabeza sin apartarse de los mimos que estaba recibiendo gustoso. La chica se enfurruñó, pero en vez de cesar el contacto rozó la nariz de él con la suya.

–El angelito tiene que salir de casa, si el angelito no sale Zisel se pondrá triste –susurró imitando al elfo doméstico de _Harry Potter_ que sabía que le gustaba a Kirian.

Aquello consiguió que el ángel abriese los ojos, pero siguió sin moverse.

–No quiero que te pongas triste, pero tampoco quiero salir, estoy bien aquí –protestó casi en un susurro–. ¿Por qué tengo que salir para que no estés triste?

–Porque verte tan desanimado no me gusta y es extraño que lleves varios días sin salir a volar –explicó–. Sé de un sitio cerca del río donde hay una cabaña de cazadores. Seguro que estar lejos de Rainer, sin sentirlo rondando por aquí, te sienta bien –aseguró besándole la nariz de nuevo.

–No me gustan los cazadores –dijo aún reticente, seguía sintiéndose más seguro allí que teniendo que pasar por las áreas comunes de la casa, aunque fuese de pasada.

–No hay cazadores ahora, está un poco abandonada –suplicó–. Además él se ha llevado a Guri al parque, así que es buen momento para salir.

–Sigo estando a gusto aquí. No quiero salir –repitió quedándose sin argumentos.

–Venga... –repitió tirando de su brazo.

El ángel se dejó llevar por el movimiento quedando un poco incorporado, más que nada por evitar tener que hacer el esfuerzo de resistirse.

–No quiero –lloriqueó infantilmente intentando recuperar su brazo sin lograr tirar con la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo.

–Si quieres... pero no lo sabes –dijo ella dejándolo sentado y le acercó su ropa.

Kirian miró su querida ropa sintiéndose chantajeado y lanzó una mirada dolida a Zisel por ponerle en esa tesitura.

La chica sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Te espero fuera –le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El ángel se quitó la ropa resignado y cuando se estaba poniendo su camiseta alzó la vista a la ventana y maldijo por largo rato como no acostumbraba a hacerlo: era de día lo que significaba que tendría que esconder sus alas de nuevo para salir. Sólo esperaba que después sacarlas no doliese como la última vez, que esa vez sólo hubiese sido por intentar retenerlo, no quería que Zisel, menos que nadie, se enterase y posiblemente se preocupara.

***

Bajaron al garaje donde descansaban los coches. De un armario sacó su casco y otro negro, el cual se lo colocó a Kirian con cuidado y se lo ajustó. Se acercó a donde estaba aparcada Ruan, le quitó la manta que la cubría y haciendo fuerza la acercó hasta la puerta y se subió dando unas palmadas para que el chico hiciese lo mismo.

Kirian se sentó tras ella no muy confiado, sin despegar aún los pies del suelo y sujetándose a la parte de atrás del asiento.

–Así no –negó la chica cogiendo una mano de él posándola en su cintura–. Tienes que poner los pies allí –añadió señalando las barras que sobresalían un poco– y muévete siguiendo mi cuerpo, no trates de hacer lo contrario o nos iremos al suelo –le advirtió.

Él puso los pies donde le dijo y asintió sin soltar su otra mano del asiento.

Zisel arrancó y aceleró para subir la cuesta que llevaba a la salida, ya abierta. Como siempre Ruan le avisó del estado del tráfico y decidió ir con un poco de cuidado teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un novato a bordo.

Kirian resistió la subida, pero en cuanto la moto aceleró pasando veloz por las calles, se abrazó a Zisel pegándose a ella para no caerse y facilitando de ese modo que imitase sus movimientos en todo momento. Se sentía desubicado al no poder controlar a dónde se dirigía como en el coche, pero el aire fresco y que con cada giro la moto reaccionase en consonancia en vez de que todo fuese ordenado por un simple volante, ayudaba.

Zisel sonrió al ver que Kirian se adapta bien y aceleró un poco para llegar cuanto antes a las afueras donde hizo que la moto fuera en su máxima potencia. Una vez en las afueras, donde pudo acelerar tanto como quiso, sintió al chico a su espalda relajar un poco su agarre, pero sin soltarse y casi podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo, disfrutando de la velocidad.

Un rato más tarde, Zisel distinguió que se acercaban a una zona más frondosa y redujo un poco la velocidad hasta que se detuvo cerca de un espacio con altos árboles que casi tapaban la entrada del Sol. Se bajó de la moto después de Kirian y, tras ponerle la pata para que se sujetase, la cubrió con una manta que sacó del pequeño compartimento de debajo del asiento. Se quitó el casco sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y ayudó al chico a hacer lo mismo.

–La cabaña está más allá, cerca del río –dijo señalando hacia un punto tras los árboles –. ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó comenzando a caminar hacia donde había dicho.

–Bien. Me gustó al final –contestó en un tono más neutro que alegre.

La chica le cogió de la mano posicionándose a su lado, después de un rato caminando sin decir nada, viendo que seguía un poco como en casa, hizo que el brazo de él le rodeara los hombros y lo abrazó por la cintura para tratar de reconfortarlo como siempre con su contacto.

–No te pierdas en tu mente, angelito –le susurró suavemente.

Kirian la miró sonriendo un poco por los constantes intentos de la chica por animarlo y la besó en la mejilla sin llegar a decir nada.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió andando hasta que llegaron a un claro por donde pasaba el río formando pequeñas cascadas y semi-escondida estaba la cabaña. Se quedó quieta respirando hondo y se volvió hacia el chico.

–¿Qué te parece? No está mal para estar cerca de la ciudad, ¿verdad? –le preguntó sonriendo.

–Es bonito –concedió.

Zisel bajó un poco la cabeza, se separó para extender una manta que había guardado en una pequeña mochila y se sentó invitando a hacer lo mismo a Kirian. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar. Kirian prefirió tumbarse como había pasado los días anteriores y también cerró los ojos tomando una larga respiración, tenía que admitir que le gustaba más el aire fresco del bosque que el congestionado de la habitación.

–Puedes sacar las alas, por aquí no viene nadie –le informó sin saber bien qué hacer, se sentía impotente al no ser de mucha ayuda y eso la entristecía.

–No importa –contestó, prefiriendo aguantarse que tener que moverse para hacerlo a fin de que Zisel no descubriera que le dolía sacarlas.

La chica suspiró y decidió enfrentar al ángel. –Kirian... que... ¿qué hizo Rainer exactamente? –preguntó dudosa–. No tienes por qué decir nada, pero... quiero saber qué hacer para ayudar –añadió apenada.

–¿En qué podría ayudar eso? –preguntó reticente a hablar más de ello.

–No sé, igual... igual puedo hacer que veas algo de otra manera... no sé qué más puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor –escondió su rostro entre sus piernas que las había pegado a su pecho–. No me gusta verte así y no saber... cómo animarte un poco.

–Le dejé que me tocara con las manos y con la boca por donde se le antojara y me gustó –dijo con amargura–. Incluso le pedí más de una vez que siguiera, sólo quería sentirme así de bien. Sé que no fui más que un imbécil, pero de algún modo sólo necesitaba sentirlo –explicó sintiendo que el dolor le cerraba la garganta–, me sentía querido cuando me tocaba, realmente me daba igual que fuese de ese modo o un abrazo. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? ¿Qué vas a poder hacer? –la recriminó entre dientes, aunque sabía que no debía pagar su rabia y dolor con ella.

–No sé, ya lo he dicho, estoy perdida... pero no quiero que estés así –respondió enciéndose un poco más–. Entiendo que te sientas engañado, porque no sabías qué intenciones tenía, pero... ¿qué tan malo puede ser si te gustó? –cuestionó incómoda.

–¡Oh, claro! Como me gustó tengo que aceptar que haga lo que quiera conmigo, ¿no? –inquirió incorporándose–. No quiero saber nada de _ese tema_ , ya lo dije, y cuando consigo que tú me dejes en paz, resulta que el otro ha estado tramando cosas a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué la próxima vez no voy desnudo a esa discoteca y dejo que me manosee todo el que quiera? Si me gusta, ¿qué hay de malo, no?

–¡No! –gritó elevando la vista para mirarlo–. No me refería a eso, no estaba diciendo que aceptaras que hagan contigo lo que quieran. Eso... es lo último que aconsejaría. Fue horrible que Rainer se aprovechara, ese es un hecho que está muy claro –aseguró–. Lo que no entiendo es... ¿por qué estás tan reticente con _ese tema_ si sabes que no es malo?, ¿si lo disfrutas? No creo que se pueda hacer con cualquiera ni mucho menos, pero, ¿por qué simplemente negar su existencia si al compartirlo con gente que te quiere te sientes bien? Y tampoco digo que lo hagas o lo comentes con todos a los que quieres, es... sólo... tratar de buscar la persona o personas indicadas... creo –explicó–. De todas formas... si quieres seguir sin hablar de eso... no lo mencionaré de nuevo, nunca más.

–No niego su existencia, me da igual lo que hagan los demás, pero yo no quiero... copular con nadie. Así que sí, deja de repetírmelo en cada ocasión, ¿quieres? –pidió un poco angustiado por tener que hablar de nuevo de ello y se mordió un poco el labio por dentro esperando que no lo notara, pero por nada del mundo iba a revelarle la verdadera razón de sus dudas y su aversión.

–Lo siento –susurró ella girándose para volver a mirar hacia el río y trató de mantener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Kirian se obligó a calmarse respirando hondo y entonces pudo sentir el daño que había causado al arremeter contra la chica y se sintió peor consigo mismo.

–Yo... lo siento, Zisel. No debí hablarte así, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo... –se interrumpió en su explicación y prefirió no decir más en vez de inventarse algo–. Por favor, no estés triste –pidió arrepentido, acercando una mano a ella y tocando un mechón de sus rubios cabellos con cautela no sabiendo si sería rechazado por sus malas palabras.

Zisel lo miró, pero no consiguió que las palabras fluyeran de nuevo, cerrando los ojos se impulsó ligeramente para poder abrazarlo y asintió. Se quedó así unos segundos hasta que pudo hablar de nuevo.

–Está bien, no pasa nada –aseguró, sin atreverse a preguntar qué había querido decir.

–Sigo sintiéndote triste –replicó Kirian, abrazándola más fuerte–. Lo último que quiero es que estés triste, haría cualquier cosa para que no lo estuvieras –dijo sintiendo sus palabras tan ciertas como que el Sol se estaba ocultando por el horizonte y volvería a salir al día siguiente.

–Entonces no lo estés tú tampoco –pidió mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo que sus narices se rozaran, una costumbre que estaba empezando a tomar–. Lo que más triste me hace es verte a ti sufrir –susurró.

El ángel soltó un suspiro derrotado y forzó las comisuras de sus labios a curvarse formando una sonrisa que no expresaba la alegría que debería, pero era todo cuanto podía hacer.

La chica agradeció el intento y se refugió de nuevo en el hueco que formaba el cuello de Kirian con su hombro mientras acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos la nuca y la clavícula de él.

***

Kirian estaba sentado en la cama junto a Zisel, velando sus sueños como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, se sentía mal consigo mismo por haberse dejado consumir por el dolor al punto de descuidar a las personas que quería y seguía pareciendo que le querían. Había desesperado y entristecido a Zisel con su estado letárgico y había descuidado a la pequeña Guri, con esa lucidez que le había dado su rato de vuelo, se dio cuenta de que la echaba de menos, había pasado muchos días sin jugar con ella, contarle cuentos y dejar que le hiciese virguerías en el pelo. Perder a Rainer dolía, pero no podía concentrarse sólo en eso, no podía ser tan egoísta. Debía seguir con su plan de averiguar más cosas del mundo y de ellos, de esas peligrosas misiones que sabía que estaban planeando para así ayudarles en todo lo que pudiese, cada día lo sentía más como su sino. Y por ello no podía seguir encerrado en la habitación, tenía que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir conviviendo con el resto de habitantes de la casa, ir a comer, pasar tiempo en el salón... y soportar el inevitable dolor que presentía que surgiría con renovadas fuerzas cada vez que viese a Rainer.

Suspiró y se quedó dándole vueltas a la idea, intentando mentalizarse, acariciando distraídamente los mechones de pelo rubio repartidos por la almohada.

Poco después la sintió removerse, miró el reloj y vio que ya era pasado mediodía, ella había dormido las ocho horas reglamentarias y pronto Sif llamaría a comer, sería un buen momento para salir, Zisel también tenía que hacerlo, no sabía cuánto había comido en los últimos días, pero algo le decía que poco.

–Buenos días –susurró cariñosamente, inclinándose para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la chica cuando vio que comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

–Hola –respondió sonriendo y haciéndose un ovillo–. ¿Es muy tarde? –preguntó bostezando sin querer levantarse.

–Cerca de la hora de la comida. Deberías ir a comer –recomendó, pero continuando con su caricia en el pelo, sin prisa.

–Pero no tengo hambre... –se quejó ronroneando por las caricias.

–¿Hace cuánto no comes? –la interrogó.

–Pues... no me acuerdo –reconoció escondiéndose un poco–. Hace tres días merendé con Guri –se defendió rápidamente.

Kirian la miró suspicaz. –Golosinear un par de galletas no es comer –la regañó–. Vamos, levántate –ordenó deteniendo su toque.

Zisel se enfurruñó, pero hizo lo que el chico le decía, se estiró como un gato y miró de nuevo al chico. –Pero no dejarás que Sif me cebe, ¿verdad? –le preguntó haciendo un mohín.

–Está bien, dejaré que eches cosas en mi plato –aceptó poniéndose de pie y estirándose también.

La chica sonrió y le dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla, para después cogerlo de la mano y salir de la habitación. Sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, era casi inevitable que se encontrara con Rainer. Lo miró de reojo atenta a cualquier cambio.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina sólo estaban Guri y Rolf sentados, Sif estaba sirviendo platos. Kirian fue directamente hacia Guri y sonriéndole le dio unos cuantos besos en la mejilla antes de ir a sentarse junto a Zisel.

–¡Ya era hora de que aparecierais! Sobre todo tú, señorita –los regañó Sif poniendo un plato de estofado con colmo ante la chica y otro más o menos igual de lleno frente al ángel.

La chica miró con cierta repulsión el plato de comida, pero no dijo nada y despacio comenzó a comer. Miró suplicante a Kirian para que la ayudase, aunque era algo difícil con su hermano y Guri allí.

–Tito Kirian, tita Zi, ¿por qué no habéis venido? ¿No habéis estado en casa? ¿Qué habéis hecho los dos solos? Estar solo es aburrido, cuanta más gente mejor... ¿o habéis hecho cosas de mayores como el tito Rolf y la tita Sif algunas noches, cuando no puedo dormir con ellos? –preguntó haciendo que Rolf se atragantase con la comida y que Zisel dejara caer el tenedor en el plato.

–¡No! –dijo Kirian horrorizado cuando dedujo a qué se refería con Rolf y Sif. Se detuvo y respiró hondo calmándose para contestar más amablemente a la niña–. No, Guri, sólo estaba un poco cansado, me... puse malito en la fiesta, pero ya estoy mejor –explicó sonriéndole un poco–. Y ayer fuimos a un sitio en el bosque junto al río, era muy bonito, incluso había algunas flores.

–¡Wow! Yo también quiero ir algún día. ¿Me llevarás, tita Zi? –preguntó la niña entusiasmada.

–Claro, pequeña, si te portas bien te llevaré a donde quieras –le respondió respirando hondo para calmarse. En ese instante por la puerta entraban Valdis y Rainer discutiendo sobre algo que estaban planeando para la siguiente misión. Zisel miró a Kirian de reojo y lo notó tenso, con la mirada fija en el plato; la chica llevó disimuladamente una mano a su rodilla y apretó un poco para llamar su atención y calmarlo.

Kirian se obligó a tragar la comida que llevaba masticando desde que había oído a Rainer, se llevó una nuevo trozo de carne a la boca y miró a Zisel como si no supiese a qué venía esa muestra de apoyo, aunque en sus ojos seguía reflejándose claramente el dolor que sentía.

Ella le sonrió cariñosamente y volvió a comer ignorando al recién llegado, que se limitó a sentarse junto a Rolf y Valdis y seguir con la conversación interrumpiéndose sólo para dar las gracias a Sif.

El ángel no pudo evitar mirarlo de refilón y apretó los dientes antes de seguir comiendo casi asesinando la comida primero con el tenedor y después con los dientes. No había querido enfrentarlo, no se había sentido con fuerzas para hacerlo, sentía que el dolor lo hacía demasiado débil. Pero ahora que lo tenía delante, sentía el impulso de encararlo por el modo en que lo había insultado, nunca se había amedrentado por eso ante nadie, ¿por qué debía hacerlo ahora? Y entonces parecía haber una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que ese nadie no había significado nada para él, que esto era diferente y que no debía perturbar más la paz de la casa.

Bufó por la nariz ante su propia discusión mental y continuó comiendo, aprovechando un momento en que hasta Sif parecía distraída con la conversación cogiendo un poco del plato de Zisel y guiñándole un ojo, intentando concentrarse en ella y menos en seguir observando a Rainer.

–Zisel –la voz de Rolf llamándola hizo que saltara en la silla pensando que habían sido descubiertos. Miró a su hermano expectante dejando de comer–. Dentro de poco vamos a hacer otra incursión en uno de los almacenes, creemos que puede haber información. Los gemelos han dicho que todo va bien con el aparato ese, así que puedes formar parte, tendremos una reunión mañana –le informó sin revelar del todo lo que pasaba.

La rubia asintió y volvió a centrarse en su plato. Los nervios previos volvieron a ella y cierto temor provocaron que un escalofrío le recorriese la columna, pero trató de que no se notase y evitó que sus pensamientos sobre ese asunto fueran demasiado lejos.

Kirian miró a Zisel por un momento antes de devolver la atención a su plato con una mirada decidida, los sentimientos de la chica sólo fortalecían su resolución de averiguar de qué trataba esa misión y de que le incluyeran en los planes, sino... hallaría el modo de seguirles sin su consentimiento, no iba a permitir que llegasen dañados como lo había estado Zisel cuando la había conocido.

***

Zisel le había dejado en la habitación con una nueva película de superhéroes, había dicho que era hora que empezase con _DC_. _Superman_ le estaba gustando, además el protagonista volaba y al igual que él era diferente a los demás, un extraterrestre. Pero ni siquiera eso había conseguido que olvidase a qué había ido la chica. Con sumo sigilo salió de la habitación, sus pies descalzos hacían su propósito más fácil de cumplir. Caminó pegado a la pared hasta llegar al esquinazo, donde se puso de cuclillas y aguzó el oído.

–... habrá más hombres vigilando que de costumbre. Según Astrid tienen documentos importantes con los que sería fácil inculpar a Arik y a todo el gobierno –Rolf estaba explicando los rasgos generales de lo que iban a encontrar, sin embargo, era algo que ya habían escuchado centenares de veces. Zisel bufó cansada de oír la misma canción–. No es una broma, Zisel, esta vez será más difícil, esta vez... yo también estaré en la línea de ataque. –Todos en la mesa se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos como platos–. Cambiaremos la estrategia, he estado mirando con Rainer cómo podríamos dividirnos. El primer cambio es que todos nos centraremos en la búsqueda de los documentos. Zisel, ya no serás la primera línea de ataque, no serás la carnada.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó la aludida poniéndose en pie–. ¡Estás loco! No puedes prescindir de una distracción, no puedes cambiar que yo sea la primera y la última en atacar, eso sería de locos. Es prácticamente imposible que logremos llegar todos a los documentos y lo sabes.

–No vas a hacerlo sola de nuevo. Valdis ha dicho que no estás al cien por cien y no voy a arriesgarme a que te pase algo, otra vez –sentenció el mayor con una voz que no daba pie a rebatirlo.

–Si yo no entro primero y pretendes que vayamos todos juntos como un grupo de novatos, habrás pensado en alguna distracción –dedujo Zisel.

–Habíamos pensado que para dejar el camino totalmente libre necesitamos una catástrofe natural, un tornado, un huracán... algo imposible –explicó Rainer haciendo que ella bufara.

Kirian supo que era el momento idóneo para descubrirse, no iba a dejar que Zisel siguiese insistiendo en que la usaran como carne de cañón y él podía hacer todo eso que necesitaban. En grandes zancadas se presentó en la cocina.

–Yo puedo hacer todo eso –dijo mirando de pasada a Rainer antes de fijar su atención en el líder del grupo–. Déjame ayudaros –dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando una mano en ella.

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –inquirió Rolf, con malas pulgas y desviando unos segundos su mirada a Zisel–. No, de ninguna manera.

–¿Quieres que esté eternamente sin hacer nada? ¿Viendo cómo os ponéis en peligro? El golpe en la cabeza no me dejó tonto para no darme cuenta de lo que pasa –replicó Kirian sin amedrentarse. Rolf se levantó de la silla de golpe de peor humor ante el atrevimiento del ángel–. Necesitáis una distracción que yo puedo hacer, literalmente puedo provocar vientos huracanados y tornados tan intensos como sea necesario. Sé luchar, soy un guerrero, ¿recuerdas? –intentó convencerle tocándose el pendiente en la oreja.

–No eres más que un crío con un pendiente –dijo Rolf no ateniéndose a razones.

–Me conmueve tu preocupación por mí –dijo sarcástico comenzando a exasperarse–. No es sólo eso y lo sabes, sabes que es una réplica de mi jian. Tengo una jian, ¿verdad? Tú me la quitaste como las botas y la chaqueta, ¿verdad? –lo interrogó, pues por más que añoraba su arma no podía estar seguro.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

–He recordado... cosas.

–¡¿Qué más estás ocultando?!

–¡Rolf! –La chica había tardado en reaccionar desde que Kirian entró con la idea de ayudar, cuando salió de su estupor fue a negarse como había hecho su hermano, no podía dejar que el ángel también se pusiese en peligro, sin embargo, la conversación había dado un giro y en esos momentos no encontraba sentido a la discusión–. Deja de comportarte como un lobo sobreprotector, somos tu manada, eres el alfa y tienes que protegernos, pero no somos cachorros, no somos niños, y por si no te das cuenta hemos sido todos nosotros los que hemos confiado en Kirian antes que tú, lo conocemos mejor, así que deja de montarte tus películas sobre conspiraciones y no des una opinión de algo que no entiendes –le recriminó–. Si le has quitado algo más te vale devolvérselo, te estás comportando como Arik –añadió al final, aún sabiendo que eso era un golpe bajo.

Rolf miró a su hermana como si no la conociera, dolido por sus últimas palabras, pero no iba a ceder.

–No voy a arriesgarme con él, y menos en esta misión. Y no voy a permitir que vaya con una espada por la casa –se negó.

–¿Prefieres arriesgar a todos que dejarme ayudar y crear esa distracción que _necesitáis_? –le recriminó Kirian remarcando la última palabra–. No estoy en vuestra contra. Me... cortaría las alas antes que dañaros –dijo firme, aunque sólo pensar en hacer aquello le dolía.

–Si no le devuelves la espada, si no dejas que nos ayude... volveré a ser la carnada, porque no nos quedará otra –sentenció Zisel mirándolo fijamente.

El hombre fue a decir algo, pero esa vez la mano de Rainer en su hombro se lo impidió.

–Estoy con Zisel en esto, hermano, necesitamos _esa_ ayuda –Rolf miró al pelirrojo y luego a Valdis y a los gemelos que terminaron asintiendo apoyando a los demás. Zisel sonrió sentándose de nuevo y esperó a que su hermano reaccionase.

Rolf bufó y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla.

–Más te vale ser merecedor de esta confianza –le advirtió Rolf haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia una silla para que se sentara–. Explica qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir con eso de los tornados y eso.

Kirian suspiró aliviado porque hubiese aceptado y se sentó. –Es como suena. Con las alas, dependiendo de la fuerza que aplique puedo crear vientos huracanados y cortantes. Y girando en el aire puedo reunir el viento necesario para crear un tornado –explicó con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese lo más normal.

–Según los planos hay como cinco entradas distintas, todas vigiladas, si centrásemos la atención de todos los vigilantes en una de esas entradas podríamos colarnos con facilidad, lo difícil es acercarse al edificio sin ser vistos –comentó Valdis revisando el plano que tenía delante.

–Ahora que tenemos al angelito invisible...

–Será más fácil que jugar a las palmas con Guri burlar esas cámaras –dijo Sunne completando la frase de su hermana.

–Con el viento podríamos romper algunas ventanas y hacer saltar algunas alarmas de los coches... pero no nos asegura que podamos atraer a todos. Quizá podamos... hacer alguna clase de explosión, algo llamativo, pero que no cause muchos daños a los edificios cercanos –meditó Zisel.

–¡Una bomba! –dijeron los gemelos, ilusionados y ante la mirada de advertencia por parte de todos los que conocían su afición por la pirotecnia añadieron–: ¿Una pequeñita?

Rolf resopló al mismo tiempo que Zisel y Rainer trataban de no soltar una carcajada. Valdis evaluó los planos de nuevo y asintió un tanto reticente.

–Hay que admitir que una bomba pequeña provocaría una explosión controlada que nos abriría el camino enseguida –comentó mirando a Rolf.

–Si no hay más remedio... –murmuró el hombre y miró a todos los que estaban en la mesa con expresión seria–. Sunne, Sindri, empezad a preparar la bomba, cuanto antes esté lista antes atacaremos. También necesitamos un método para comunicarnos con Kirian... al menos lo intentaremos. Nosotros tres tenemos que mirar la estrategia para meter las novedades, estaremos en mi despacho hasta que tengamos todo listo; sin rechistar Rainer –advirtió ante la mirada del pelirrojo–. Zisel... quiero que entrenes con Kirian, la espada... dásela, está en el armario de la sala, ya sabes la clave.

Todos asintieron y el rubio se puso de pie para salir de la cocina seguido de Valdis y Rainer, los gemelos se frotaron las manos sonriendo y salieron disparados a su cuarto dejando a los otros dos solos.

Zisel se levantó y se acercó a Kirian, cuando estuvo frente a él se arrodilló para poder mirarlo a la cara desde abajo.

–Sabes que no tienes porque ponerte en peligro –le dijo mordiéndose el labio debido a los nervios que toda la situación le estaba ocasionando.

–No siento que lo esté haciendo, es una de esas cosas que simplemente sé, aunque no recuerde todas las razones –alegó Kirian–. Vosotros sí os estáis poniendo en peligro, por mí no es por quien debes preocuparte –la contradijo, poniéndose en pie para poder ir a recuperar su añorada jian.

La chica asintió no muy convencida y se puso de pie para ir hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Se acercó a un armario y tecleó la clave numérica haciendo que este se abriera. Dentro estaban las armas que todos solían usar en las misiones: los cuchillos de Valdis, la pistola de Rainer, la de Rolf y los pinganillos que les habían dado los gemelos para comunicarse. Además, en una esquina descansaba una espada que no le era familiar, y supuso que se trataba de la jian de Kirian. La cogió con cuidado y se la tendió al chico.

Kirian observó con emoción los intrincados grabados en plata de la vaina de madera lacada en negro, la empuñadura de los mismos colores con dos alas bellamente dibujadas y el fleco que colgaba de ella con dos plumas como las de sus alas y tres diminutos cascabeles. Era tal y como había pensado que era y más, porque sentía como si no fuese sólo un objeto perdido, sino una amiga por largo tiempo añorada. Estiró las manos y la tomó de las de Zisel con reverencia, apreciando su ligero peso en sus manos y la llevó a su pecho abrazándola. Cerró los ojos atesorando ese reencuentro, sin importarle que unas lágrimas provocadas por la emoción recorrieran su rostro. Las imágenes le llegaron en un aluvión punzando en su cabeza: se vio nacer a la sombra del Árbol de la Vida abrazado a esa jian, mirar a sus lados alcanzando a ver a futuros hermanos que aún permanecían encogidos, madurando, a la espera de que fuese su momento de nacer. Casi pudo sentir de nuevo el desconcierto inicial y unos finos rayos de luz caer sobre él colándose entre las tupidas hojas. Mirar hacia arriba y ver a los pequeños querubines de colores naciendo unos tras otros de la copa del Árbol, levantarse y mirar a su espalda, a la deslumbrante luz del otro lado de donde varios serafines blancos despertaban de su primer sueño en ese momento. Avanzar hacia la oscuridad donde sus hermanos luchaban entre ellos para que le recibieran con las primeras muestras de desprecio.

–Nací con ella, mi compañera –murmuró sumido en sus recuerdos.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, desenvainó la corta espada, dejó la vaina en la única presilla que tenían sus pantalones para ese propósito en la cadera izquierda y cortó el aire con la espada haciéndola girar en su mano derecha, calibrándola.

–No está equilibrada. Estaba afilándola y... Aram... –murmuró, más para sí que para su olvidada interlocutora, interrumpiéndose cuando le llegó el nítido recuerdo de esa última lucha con su hermano hasta que algo... un querubín los interrumpió... dijo que debía ir a ver a alguien, pero por más que se esforzó no logró recordar más.

Se masajeó las sienes con la mano libre, abrió los ojos y casi se sobresaltó al encontrar al Zisel frente a él.

–¿Estás bien? –las reacciones del chico la habían desconcertado en un principio, pero luego cierta preocupación la asaltó y le hizo acercarse.

–Sí... sólo recordé algunas cosas –contestó aún asimilando las recuperadas memorias. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos y después abrió los ojos como platos–. No soy humano, nada humano.

El estupor de la chica ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar tardó bastante tiempo en desaparecer y permitirle hablar.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó vacilante.

Kirian decidió envainar la espada por el momento sintiendo que la respuesta conllevaría un tiempo de asimilación y quizás más preguntas.

–Que Guri tenía razón –respondió con una tenue sonrisa, estaba acostumbrándose rápidamente a la nueva información sobre sí mismo–. Soy un ángel, un ángel guerrero –dijo tocándose el pendiente de la oreja derecha–. Nací de un árbol llamado el Árbol de la Vida, así tal cual estoy... bueno me faltan las botas y la gabardina –explicó extendiendo los brazos y mirándose de arriba a abajo– y... tengo bastantes más años que tú –terminó de decir desviando la vista inseguro de si decirle cuántos.

Zisel se dejó caer al suelo quedando sentada con las piernas flexionadas. Su lado racional le decía que eso no era posible, pero sentía que Kirian no estaba mintiendo.

–Eso... lo siento, es bastante impactante –le dijo sonriendo.

–Ya... Esas cosas extrañas sólo son creíbles si están en un libro de ficción, ¿verdad? –dijo arrodillándose frente a ella–. Pero... ¿por qué es tan increíble? Las señales estaban bien a la vista –reflexionó, sonriendo un poco y moviendo levemente las alas–, no podía ser como vosotros.

–Supongo que tienes razón –concedió la chica sonriendo, pero sin asimilarlo todavía. Como todos de la casa, ella había estado convencida de que se trataba de algún nuevo experimento de Arik–. De todas formas... a mí no me importa que seas o no humano, eres Kirian y eso es lo que me importa –añadió agrandando su sonrisa, por si se le había pasado por la cabeza al ángel en algún momento.

El chico sonrió, pero después, ante la idea que había planteado la miró dudoso.

–¿Crees que a los demás les importará? ¿Rolf querrá que me vaya ahora, cuando sepa que no soy como vosotros? –preguntó aumentando el miedo en cada nueva palabra–. Yo no me quiero ir.

La chica se acercó y puso ambas manos en las mejillas de él acariciándolas con los pulgares.

–No puedo decirte con exactitud qué es lo que van a pensar los demás, seguro que Guri se ilusionará y se pavoneará durante días al saber que ella tenía razón, Sif se sentirá aliviada por encontrar explicación a que no comas ni duermas... –comentó evitando nombrar al pelirrojo–. Pero una cosa es segura, Rolf no te va a echar, te lo prometo, no le voy a dejar. Tú sólo procura hacerlo bien en la misión dentro de unos días y ya no podrá negarse a que te quedes –lo animó.

El ángel giró la cara hacia un lado y besó una de las manos de Zisel sonriendo agradecido por sus palabras, por siempre estar ahí cuando se sentía perdido. La miró a los ojos, tan sólo observándola y entonces recordó que había algo más que tenía que contarle.

–¡Oh! Hablando de la misión ¡Recordé que puedo hacer otra cosa! –dijo ilusionado apartándose un poco de ella–. Mira –indicó al tiempo que ponía la palma de su mano izquierda hacia arriba y en ella hacía crecer una bola de energía negra hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una naranja.

Zisel estiró la mano para tocar la bola de energía totalmente asombrada y Kirian, alarmado, la hizo desaparecer y bajó su mano.

–Sólo dije “mira” –la regañó el ángel–. Podría hacer un agujero limpio en la pared o en cualquier cosa con esa energía negra ¡por la diosa!, no puedes tocarlo.

–Lo siento... –murmuró bajando la cabeza apenada y avergonzada–. Con eso tenemos algo más con lo que defendernos.

–Sí –coincidió intentando normalizar su respiración después del susto que Zisel le había metido, en su mente se repetía que podría haber dejado a la joven sin dedos o sin mano si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo.

–Creo que deberíamos equilibrar a esa pequeña –dijo cambiando de tema y levantándose para buscar el afilador en el armario.

–Gracias –dijo casi arrebatándole de las manos la piedra y volviendo a arrodillarse, desenvainando y comenzando a afilar donde se había quedado tiempo atrás–. Puedo hacerlo con la energía, pero con esto queda mucho mejor, hay que cuidar bien las armas, no como Aram que se cree que por tener un espadón si pincha y golpea con fuerza ya no hay que preocuparse de más –comentó soltando un bufido al final.

–¿Quién es Aram? Parece que no te cae muy bien –Zisel se sentó a su lado a hacer lo propio con su katana, riendo ante las palabras de Kirian.

–Uno de mis hermanos –contestó, sin detener su labor, pasando la piedra por la hoja con sumo cuidado, con mimo, una y otra vez–. Es el más fuerte de los que están en... sí, se le podría llamar hogar... Sólo yo lograba vencerle en los últimos siglos, es muy lento en muchos sentidos, y me desprecia más de lo que era normal entre mis hermanos –explicó distraídamente

–¿Por qué te despreciaban? Eres muy bueno, además de fuerte. No lo entiendo –dijo convencida examinando su espada ya lista.

Kirian observó su jian con concentración desde distintos ángulos, pasó muy lentamente la piedra, calibró la espada en la palma de su mano y le dio una pasada final, quedando conforme al volver a mirar su equilibro.

–Todos mis hermanos son mucho más altos y fuertes que yo, hasta el más bajo de ellos me sacaba casi una cabeza –contestó con un tinte de resentimiento en su voz, con la mirada concentrada en su arma en vez de en su interlocutora–. Entre ellos también era diferente. Los de mi raza no tienen blanco en ellos, ni el pelo, ni las plumas ni por supuesto los ojos; el blanco es propio de los serafines y me insultaban llamándome así, siempre –terminó de explicar rechinando los diente al recordarlo, se levantó y dio un par de pasos atrás.

–Algunos tienen miedo de lo que es diferente –comentó desde el suelo sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas al pensar lo que eran siglos de insultos–. Eres único y totalmente extraordinario –aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa.

El ángel no quiso discutir lo que pensaba sobre sí mismo por lo que se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa en respuesta que no llegó a sus ojos.

–Entonces... ¿quieres entrenar un rato? –propuso cambiando de tema.

–Claro... –contestó ella, sabiendo de alguna manera que no le había creído–. ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de lugar? Podemos ir a la azotea y así respiramos aire fresco –le propuso sintiendo que ella necesitaba ese cambio de ambiente.

–Como prefieras –aceptó caminando hacia la puerta siendo seguido poco después por Zisel.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Woow! ¡Misión!  
>  **Mekare:** Vais a flipar en colorines. ¡Guerra, acción! Pero os fastidiáis es el regalito de fin de clases. ;D  
>  **Little Owl:** Luego me dice a mi mala -.-’’.


	19. Capítulo 19

En el desayuno del día siguiente había contado a los demás los nuevos conocimientos sobre su persona, las reacciones habían sido tal y como Zisel lo había predicho: Guri no había dejado de sonreír con suficiencia en todo el día, lo que resultaba un poco inquietante de ver en la dulce niña, y del resto, unos lo habían aceptado y se habían sentido aliviados de encontrar explicación a algunas cosas como Sif y otros no parecían haberlo creído del todo, pero tampoco habían puesto el grito en el cielo ante tal locura, así que no podía quejarse.

El día había transcurrido con una novedad tras otra. A media mañana Valdis se había plantado frente a él que había retomado su acostumbrado lugar en el sofá y, aprovechando que Guri estaba en la cocina amasando la masa para hacer galletas, le había preguntado si era posible hacer ese tornado en el interior del edificio en vez de fuera. Cuando él lo había confirmado, extrañamente se había marchado murmurando algo sobre que no volvería a apostar con Rainer para que le hiciese hacer de recadera. En la comida había habido un extraño platillo que nunca había probado de pescado crudo, hasta ese momento él había pensado que la gente no comía carne cruda –una importante diferencia respecto a los animales–, pero parecía haberles deleitado a todos, incluso a Guri. Y bien entrada la tarde los gemelos habían aparecido con una especie de reloj de pulsera con botoncitos que según le habían dicho cada uno se correspondía con un mensaje estándar, para que pudiese comunicarse de alguna forma con los demás en la misión. Él les había advertido que se rompería de primeras con el tornado, pero habían dicho que era resistente y no habían querido escucharle. La noche, después de salir con Zisel a entrenar y volar un rato, la pasó a ratos con Zisel, a ratos paseando por el pasillo, podía sentir la inquietud en el ambiente procedente de todos los habitantes de la casa: la misión sería dentro de dos noches.

***

Era algo más de media noche cuando llegaron a una zona cercana al almacén donde guardaban los documentos que andaban buscando. Prácticamente desde que habían salido de la casa no habían pronunciado palabra, la voz de Rolf y la de los gemelos dando indicaciones era lo único que se escuchaba muy de vez en cuando. La tensión era palpable, un pequeño fallo en lo que habían planeado y las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas.

El almacén donde debían entrar era un gran edificio con forma elipsoide, al igual que todos los de la ciudad, de cuatro pisos de altura y que ocupaba una gran extensión de terreno. Desde fuera parecía que estuviese abandonado, aunque no daba muestras de estar totalmente en ruinas. El primer piso sólo contaba con las puertas de entrada y salida, sin embargo, los pisos superiores estaban repletos de ventanales. Desde la posición en la que se encontraban no se podía ver nadie cerca, todo estaba desierto, pero al entrar era probable que docenas de hombres los atacaran. 

Zisel estaba apoyada en la pared de uno de los edificios colindantes, a unos pocos metros Valdis, Rainer y su hermano cuadraban lo que habían estudiado en los planos con lo que estaban viendo en esos momentos. La chica sólo esperaba que el momento de atacar llegase. Su respiración, más profunda de lo normal, era rítmica y pausada, había cerrado los ojos concentrándose en enterrar el nerviosismo y el miedo que sentía. Debía tener la cabeza fría en todo momento. Por suerte el leve viento y la lluvia enfriaba un poco más esos sentimientos. 

–Kirian, Zisel, id a la puerta Noroeste. Tú destroza las cámaras que encuentres –ordenó Rolf, señalando al chico antes de girarse para su hermana–. Tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, avisad cuando esté hecho.

El ángel asintió y, cogiendo a Zisel, se movió rápidamente volando a unos metros del suelo. La chica se sujetó bien para que Kirian pudiese liberar una mano cuando estuvieron junto al edificio y que de ese modo pudiera destruir las cámaras sobre la puerta Norte. Descendió para dejarla en el suelo y continuó su vuelo destrozando cámaras hasta la puerta Noroeste donde aterrizó y esperó a que Zisel llegase después de situar la bomba de los gemelos. 

La chica se acercó a la puerta segundos después de que el ángel desapareciera de su campo de visión; rápidamente, pero con cuidado, colocó el artefacto explosivo sobre ella y marcó el código en la pantalla táctil. Apenas empezó a escuchar unas voces, salió disparada hacia la puerta Noroeste en la que debía encontrar a Kirian. Se situó junto a él jadeando ligeramente, agarrando su katana con la mano derecha. 

–Gemelos, vuestro turno, haced que salte por los aires –las risas de los hermanos se escucharon por el pinganillo un segundo y luego se volvió para mirar a Kirian nerviosa. 

Kirian no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando escucho la explosión que hacía las veces de escopetazo de salida. Con una diminuta bola de energía perforó la cerradura de la puerta y entró como un vendaval apenas mirando de soslayo a Zisel, se coló por el hueco de la escalera y ascendió girando con una sonrisa hasta llegar al techo del último piso. Sintió el viento reunido a su alrededor como a un amigo y con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a dar vueltas, no pudiendo evitar reír, formando el tornado rápidamente.

Sobre el viento pudo escuchar las puertas abrirse, los objetos chocando unos contra otros y los gritos de los empleados de seguridad al ser atrapados por la fuerza del tornado. Cuando hubo menos gritos, se detuvo y atravesó el viento sin esfuerzo hasta llegar junto a Zisel que estaba escondida bajo el mostrador de la entrada.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kirian cuando llegó junto a ella y miró el tornado a sus espaldas–. Le doy cinco minutos antes de que ya no tenga casi fuerza, parará del todo en un par de minutos más.

La rubia lo miró desde su escondite mientras se peinaba el pelo con las manos y con una expresión de frustración. 

–Me debes una sesión de peluquería –le dijo al ángel desistiendo y anudando su melena en un moño alto–. Rolf, tornado hecho, en cinco minutos vamos subiendo al primer piso para despejar el camino del todo–habló por el pinganillo. 

–Oído, estamos listos para entrar a vuestra señal. 

Pasado ese tiempo corrieron hacia las escaleras saltando trozos de sillas, escritorios y muertos, con indiferencia por parte Kirian y repugnancia por parte de Zisel. Recorrieron el primer piso encontrándolo vacío y, tras avisar al resto, ascendieron al piso superior donde una comitiva de guardias estaban comprobando sus armas para atacar.

Después del primer momento de sorpresa, los hombres comenzaron a disparar. Zisel y Kirian se refugiaron tras el muro a cada lado de la puerta.

Zisel desenvainó su katana y respiró hondo para después sonreír como un gato y, sintiendo el tigre a flor de piel, se relamió. 

–El tigre a salido a jugar... –susurró con voz baja, apenas audible y salió de su escondite encarando a los vigilantes. 

Se movió más rápido de lo que lo haría un humano normal, evitando que las balas dieran de lleno en su cuerpo, aunque no pudo evitar que más de una la rozara causándole varios arañazos. De una patada noqueó a dos hombres y enfrentó a un tercero con su espada. De reojo comprobó que Kirian la había seguido y se enfrentaba a los guardias restantes cortando extremidades y cuellos sin ningún miramiento, parecía haberse transformado en alguien muy distinto al ángel dulce e inocente que conocía. 

El hombre al que se enfrentaba dejó la pistola olvidada y sacó un cuchillo de gran tamaño con el que paró varias estocadas de su katana. Zisel lo lanzó hacia atrás haciendo que trastabillara, pero pronto recobró el equilibrio y se abalanzó sobre la chica. Tomando impulso con sus piernas, se elevó por el aire y, gracias a una voltereta que realizó antes de caer, quedó mirando la espalda de su atacante, lo que permitió que pudiese clavar la espada en el muslo del hombre y darle un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente al momento. 

Observó la sangría que habían dejado a su paso, pero sin pararse a pensar mucho se encaminó a las escaleras de nuevo para subir al siguiente piso. 

–Piso dos despejado –informó. 

–Estamos llegando a vuestra altura esperad antes de entrar en el tercero –Valdis sonó como siempre autoritaria, y ella se volvió para decírselo a Kirian. 

–Tenemos que esperar a los demás –Se detuvo en el descansillo y observó la sangre que bañaba sus propios brazos, la mayoría suya, y algunas gotas que salpicaban su rostro, seguramente de los guardias. Un rugido hambriento llegó a su garganta, pero pudo contenerlo–. ¿Estás bien? –la voz salió más ronca de lo habitual, pero ya estaba acostumbrada en esas situaciones.

–Sí, pero tú deberías llevar más cuidado –la riñó observando detenidamente los cortes antes de continuar limpiando con la gabardina la hoja de su espada con mimo.

–No es nada –refutó la rubia centrándose en el sonido de las escaleras esperando que los demás llegasen. 

A los pocos minutos las voces de sus compañeros llegaron a sus oídos. Rolf fue el primero en aparecer y los estudió con detenimiento. 

–¿Estáis bien los dos? –preguntó mirando la sangre de ambos. 

–Todo bien –afirmó Zisel, pero Kirian no pudo evitar bufar en desacuerdo.

Los recién llegados la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados ante el bufido del chico y su hermano no dudó en acercarse a comprobar lo que ya había supuesto. 

–¿Cuánto te has dejado llevar? –siseo encarándola. 

–Estoy bien –volvió a decir despacio–. ¿Vamos a quedarnos a charlar sobre unos arañazos? –inquirió mirando a todos. 

Rolf apretó los puños sabiendo que debía dejarlo pasar por esa vez, no tenían tiempo que perder y, tras mirar a todos comprobando que estuviesen preparados, abrió de una patada la puerta del rellano del tercer piso, apartándose rápidamente para dejar pasar la primera oleada de balas antes de que todos entrasen a atacar.

Los redujeron con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho el trío con la reducida avanzadilla que les había asaltado al entrar o los dos restantes con los del piso inferior. Pero sólo fue para encontrarse con otro batallón que salía de las sombras con una mujer al frente de algo más de un metro sesenta y cinco de altura, cabellos negros, ojos verdes y sonrisa de hiena que los apuntaba con un revólver en cada mano.

–Rolf... Valdis... Rainer... y Zisel –dijo el último nombre con un tono más amenazante–. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, amigos. Siento no poder ofrecer una bebida caliente, pero... tengo las manos ocupadas –añadió señalando ambas pistolas. 

–Sigrid... –murmuró Zisel dando un paso adelante, pero fue detenida por el brazo de su hermano. 

–Oh, querido, qué sobreprotector te has vuelto, ¿no me vas a dejar jugar con la pequeña Zi? –comentó riendo sarcástica. 

El hombre apuntó a la morena que tenía delante sin molestarse en responder. El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos segundos, y fue roto por el disparo proveniente de la pistola del lobo. Esa fue la señal que los guardias eligieron para atacar y se abalanzaron sobre el grupo. 

Valdis y Rainer se movieron hasta quedar detrás de una columna y desde ahí comenzaron su coordinado ataque. Rolf disparó unas cuantas veces antes de hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros seguido por Kirian de cerca, quien había permanecido en las sombras del rellano hasta entonces; y Zisel se abrió camino a golpes con su katana para enfrentarse con la morena. 

–Tenía ganas de verte, querida –rió Sigrid cuando la tuvo enfrente. 

–Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, Sigrid –sin esperar comenzó a lanzar ataques tanto corporales como con la espada, que la otra esquivaba con facilidad y los devolvía con igual o mayor fuerza. 

Los ataques de una y de otra las fueron llevando hacia la escalera, esquivando las balas que circulaban de un lado a otro.

***

Seccionó otro brazo con un sólo movimiento de su espada, el hombre mutilado cayó de rodillas al suelo mirando el muñón en shock como muchos otros antes que él. El guardia fue lo último que vio antes de que la jian cortase su cuello casi decapitándolo. Kirian continuó luchando sin inmutarse, sólo era una víctima más, esquivando unas balas y otras cortándolas o deteniendo su trayectoria con su jian, aunque sufría en empatía con cada golpe en su compañera metálica.

Se encontró con uno de los pocos ninjas que había entre los guardias pistoleros y sonrió porque la lucha podría ser interesante por un rato. La mujer enmascarada le atacó con dos curvados cuchillos en sus manos a la vez que lanzaba patadas que no alcanzaban su objetivo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que otros agentes de seguridad lo rodeaban y movió sus alas haciéndolos retroceder con una pequeña ráfaga de viento. El ninja se esforzó más en su ataque, consiguiendo que se concentrara más en él por un momento y fue en ese instante cuando los hombres que se había logrado apartar se lanzaron sobre sus alas. La rabia lo consumió y con un rápido movimiento logró pasar la defensa del ninja y clavar su espada en el corazón de ésta, retorciendo antes de sacarla, a la vez que con la mano izquierda lanzaba una bola de energía al hombre que tiraba de su ala izquierda. La bola atravesó limpiamente la cabeza del hombre y continuó su trayectoria hasta la pared del otro lado de la sala, dañando a más enemigos en su camino, pero él no se quedó a mirar siquiera si alcanzaba su primer objetivo, se giró y desgarró el cuello del hombre que tiraba de su ala derecha hundiendo sus colmillos en la piel con tanta facilidad como si se tratase de mantequilla derretida. Escupió la sangre que entró en su boca y siseó aún rabioso a los que intentaron acercarse por su espalda, que al ver la grotesca imagen retrocedieron un paso. Eso sólo le incentivó a cobrar su venganza por haberse atrevido siquiera a pensar en intentar dañar sus alas. Los hombres comenzaron a disparar, pero él se alzó rápido hasta el techo y desde allí envió fuertes ráfagas de viento cortante que hicieron múltiples cortes en los enemigos de las primeras filas dejándolos en diversos niveles de cercanía a la muerte y el resto retrocedió cayendo de espaldas por la fuerza del viento. Antes de descender para rematarlos revisó a sus amigos: Zisel seguía luchando con esa chica que los conocía cerca de las escaleras, pero no parecía tener muchos problemas, próximos a las puertas que llevaban a los despachos vio a Rainer y Valdis luchando con fiereza, asombrosamente complementándose como si fueran uno solo, y a Rolf lo encontró a pocos metros de los otros dos, intentando recargar su pistola mientras encajaba fuertes puñetazos a quienes se acercaban lo suficiente y medio resguardándose de los disparos tras una columna. Habría pensado que todos podían seguir apañándoselas bien si no hubiese visto ese pequeño punto rojo sobre el pecho del macho alfa que sabía que podía interpretar como una señal de muerte inminente por las películas que había visto. Se lanzó volando a su máxima velocidad hacia él, ignorando todas las balas que intentaron acertarle en su trayectoria, pues en ese momento sólo le importaba una. La bala del francotirador le acertó por la espalda entre las costillas, gritó de dolor en el momento del impacto, pero no podía perder el tiempo con eso, apretó los diente y lo soportó. Cogió a Rolf y lo llevó hasta la columna del lado contrario, fuera del ángulo del francotirador.

–Recarga –dijo en una voz más parecida a un rugido por estar conteniendo el dolor, interrumpiendo las duras protestas del hombre.

Una vez que vio que el rubio tenía lista su arma se alejó de vuelta al otro lado del piso donde estaba la puerta de acceso, por donde entraban los refuerzos. Rolf y Valdis habían reducido a cinco guardias más en ese lapsus de tiempo, sólo les quedaban quince por lo que pronto llegarían a los documentos que necesitaban. Miró a las escaleras y le alarmó no encontrar allí a Zisel. Se dirigió hacia allí, pero los enemigos le cortaron el paso, la furia lo cegó ya exacerbada por el dolor en su costado. Los barrió con intensas ráfagas de viento y después se lanzó a ellos con todo lo que tenía: jian, bolas de energía y colmillos, iba a llegar hasta Zisel así tuviese que matar a cada uno de aquellos humanos.

***

Habían subido todas las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso y Zisel no se había percatado. De un momento a otro el ruido que llenaba la habitación se había reducido y en esos momentos sólo escuchaba la respiración agitada de Sigrid, la suya propia y el sonido de los ataques. Las balas de la morena habían sido bastante más certeras que las de los guardias. Una de ellas le había rozado el cuello causándole un arañazo bastante aparatoso que no dejaba de sangrar. Otra había dado de lleno en la hoja de su katana, la cual estuvo a punto de resbalarse de sus manos; ese momento lo aprovechó la de ojos verdes para arremeter de nuevo contra ella, combinando un patada en su costado y un nuevo disparo que le dio en el brazo.

Sin embargo, Zisel no era la única que había recibido golpes. La joven había conseguido realizar un corte profundo en el muslo de su contrincante y había estado regalando patadas a diestra y siniestra que siempre alcanzaban su objetivo. 

Ambas se mantenían firmes, ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder. Llegaron a una sala repleta de ordenadores, seguramente el lugar en el que debería encontrarse la información que buscaban, si aquello no hubiese sido una trampa. La lucha continuó y ellas fueron derribando todo a su paso, dejando el suelo lleno de cables y aparatos. Ese desastre fue el que ocasionó el único fallo de Sigrid. La morena tropezó con una pantalla perdiendo su pistola. Zisel reaccionó rápido y la atrapó del cuello con un brazo, de tal manera que podría ahogarla con un simple movimiento, y colocó su espada en el abdomen de la mujer. 

–No soy partidaria de matar a nadie, pero es posible que haga una excepción si no me dices qué trama Arik –siseó en el oído de la morena.

–¿Crees que voy a desvelar algo? Estás muy equivocada, Zisel, las herramientas no son importantes, y nosotras somos herramientas, eso deberías saberlo, querida –la morena rió después de su comentario incitando a Zisel a terminar con su vida. Y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de no ser por ese filo que se pegó a su cuello, cerca de la herida que Sigrid le había provocado. 

–No, no, no... esa no es forma de tratar a la familia, cariño –Zisel abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer la voz que le llegó desde su espalda. Como si fuese un acto reflejo aflojó el agarre que mantenía presa a la morena y dejó caer su espada al suelo–. Sigrid, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Gunnar y volvéis a la base? Yo quiero hablar un poco más con nuestra querida Zisel.

La morena asintió sonriendo y salió de la habitación recogiendo su pistola. La chica había quedado laxa en la misma posición y sintió cómo un brazo le envolvió la cintura casi cariñosamente y cómo, sin retirar el arma, el hombre que estaba detrás inspiraba en su cuello. 

–Zisel... mi querida Zisel. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos. Había echado de menos tu olor a menta, aunque he de admitir que ese pequeño matiz metálico de la sangre no te sienta del todo mal –Zisel sintió que la mano que estaba sujetándola por la cintura palpaba la piel que estaba descubierta–. Mi preciosa Zi, estos dos años han hecho maravillas con tu cuerpo, es una pena que hoy hayas decidido venir tan tapada, pero es culpa mía, al fin y al cabo no avisé que vendría a verte, ¿verdad? He venido sólo por ti, querida, sólo necesitaba verte, olerte y tocarte de nuevo. Te he echado de menos, Zisel, no debiste dejarme –la voz del hombre sonaba sádica, se podía percibir la locura en ella, pero también había algo de melancolía. 

–Loki... –la de ella en cambio no tenía fuerza, al igual que su cuerpo. 

–Me encanta el sonido de mi nombre en tus labios, lo que daría por probarlos de nuevo –la piel de la chica se erizó cuando él posó los suyos en el lado de su cuello que no estaba dañado–. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, Zisel? Fuiste cruel y tienes que pagar por eso –presionó con su espada un poco más en su cuello abriendo, si era posible, más la herida. 

–Mátame... –el ruego de Zisel, apenas audible, llegó claro a los oídos de Loki. 

–¿Matarte? No querida, no puedo matarte... me encantaría poder hacerlo, así te salvaría de una vez por todas. Esa bala... hace dos años... no debería haber fallado. En vez de eso sólo dejé una fea cicatriz en tu hermoso cuerpo –una mano del chico se coló bajo su camiseta y acarició el lugar donde debía estar la cicatriz, que había sido cubierta con un tatuaje–. Y ahora no puedo matarte, sigo órdenes, querida, y tu hora no ha llegado todavía, aún tienes que hacer grandes cosas. Aún tienes que acabar con todos esos traidores –sentenció provocando que Zisel temblara–. Sí, pequeña, tú y tu tigre seréis los que acaben con ellos, tú los matarás y entonces yo... te libraré de este sufrimiento para siempre.

En el exterior se escuchó una explosión que hizo que Loki sonriera. 

–Parece que vienen a buscarte –apartó el arma de ella y soltó su agarre. Zisel cayó al suelo de rodillas en estado de shock–. Tengo que irme, querida, espero verte pronto.

Zisel vio cómo la silueta del hombre desaparecía de su campo de visión. Estaba pálida, con los ojos completamente abiertos y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No podía gritar, ni llorar, ni mucho menos moverse, las últimas palabras de Loki se habían grabado en su mente y se repetían sin cesar. Ella era el arma definitiva de Arik contra sus compañeros. Ella acabaría con todos.

***

Aquellos humanos le estaban hartando, tenía que llegar a Zisel como fuera, algo le estaba ocurriendo, podía sentir su angustia y dolor como un presentimiento y algo propio a la vez. Cortó unas cuantas gargantas más con su jian y con los colmillos, pero parecían no acabar nunca, como si estuviese sentado sobre un hormiguero. Gruñó perdiendo por completo la paciencia, se elevó tanto como se lo permitía la limitada altura de la habitación y envainó su jian. Moviendo sus alas enviaba pequeñas ráfagas de aire que hacían trastabillar a los guardias mientras se mantenía en el aire esquivando las balas, y con ambas manos comenzó a formar una gran bola de energía negra. Le llevó su tiempo, pero se mantuvo concentrado en ella aunque las balas pasaran rozando cada parte de su cuerpo e incluso algunas atravesasen sus alas, hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de una balón de baloncesto. Entonces les sonrió sádicamente a los insensatos que continuaban enfrentándolo y lanzó la bola de energía que desintegró las cabezas de varios guardias y finalmente chocó contra el muro bajo la escalera, debilitándola y haciendo que gran parte de ella se derrumbase sobre los hombres, los que no habían sido aplastados tosían por el polvo producido por el derrumbamiento y le dejaban un limpio pasillo para que volara sobre la escalera hasta el piso superior.

Había esperado encontrar a esa tal Sigrid, pero allí no estaba más que la pequeña figura de Zisel de rodillas en el suelo. Sin dudar, fue rápidamente hasta ella envolviéndola en un abrazo.

–Zisel... Zisel... Zi... –le llamó casi cantando, pero con un tono de alarma en su voz cuando no reaccionó a su contacto. Se giró hasta quedar frente a ella y vio la vacía expresión de su rostro. Sintió ganas de llorar, recriminándose por haber tardado tanto en llegara ella, por haberla descuidado. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas con los dedos, aún rodeándola con las maltratadas alas–. Zisel, despierta, por favor. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te han hecho? –inquirió con un tinte de histeria y el canto pugnando por salir en su laringe.

Su nombre, alguien la estaba llamando, se resistió a salir de su ensoñación, no quería volver a escuchar esas palabras que aún retumbaban en sus oídos. Pero esa suave voz volvió llamarla y parecía que no quería hacerle daño, era un tono que mostraba preocupación, ¿por ella? Parpadeó un par de veces enfocando la vista y en ese instante sintió unas manos que no eran suyas acariciándola y unas alas envolviéndola por completo. 

–¿K... Kiri... an? –su voz apenas audible salió entrecortada y la sintió ajena a ella. 

El ángel la abrazó fuerte, queriendo fundirse con ella, anhelando que no volviese a alejarse así, a perderla ni por un instante. Quiso quedarse así por una eternidad, pero los hombres que había dejado abajo parecían estar intentando subir por lo poco que quedaba de escalera, y entonces escuchó la voz de Rolf por el pinganillo de Zisel, su “reloj” había sobrevivido al tornado, pero no a las ráfagas de viento cortante.

–Nos retiramos, ¿necesitas refuerzos? ¿Está Kirian contigo? –se escuchó la acelerada voz de Rolf.

Kirian no se paró a considerar si la chica sería capaz de contestar o si habría realmente escuchado las palabras de su hermano. Lanzó una bola de energía a la escalera para disuadir a los que pudiesen estar intentando subir y voló rápidamente de vuelta el piso inferior, deteniéndose junto a los otros tres en la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

–Nos vemos en casa –dijo solemnemente y, sin hacer caso de las preguntas y protestas, continuó su vuelo con su preciada carga.

Casi sin ser consciente, comenzó a tararear y poco después el tarareo se convirtió en un canto con el viento como música de fondo, y el cielo y la chica que había caído inconsciente saturada por el esfuerzo físico y las emociones como únicos testigos. 

Aterrizó en la azotea sintiéndose más él mismo que nunca antes y percibiendo una leve mejoría en la mujer. Caminó veloz hasta la casa y por el pasillo hasta que Sif salió a su encuentro al escuchar las pesadas pisadas de sus botas.

–¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó alarmada al ver a la joven inconsciente en los brazos del ángel, se percató de la sangre que la cubría casi por completo y su rostro se tornó serio en segundos–. Llévala dentro y acuéstala en la camilla –prácticamente ordenó la mujer poniéndose unos guantes y llenando un bol metálico con agua. 

El ángel obedeció y se apartó un poco cuando la mujer casi lo empujó para poder trabajar. Vio cómo limpiaba y cerraba heridas, y supo que Zisel se recuperaría, al menos de las heridas físicas. Sin perderla de vista, se apoyó en la camilla contigua y, aprovechando la absoluta atención de Sif a la chica, cogió su jian, se giró cuanto pudo para ver la herida de bala en la espalda cerca del costado y, apretando los labios para no gritar, hurgó con el arma en la herida hasta conseguir sacar el molesto metal dejándolo caer al suelo y que así pudiese comenzar a sanar como el resto de heridas habían estado haciendo.

Iba a volver a enfundar el arma cuando los restantes del equipo de asalto irrumpieron en la enfermería. Rolf miró a su hermana en la camilla, pero ante la mirada de Sif advirtiéndole que no la molestara se giró hacia él tomándole de la camiseta.

–¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Habla! –gritó el hombre.

Kirian tomó su mano y aplicó la fuerza necesaria para instarle a soltarle, esa acción le recordaba demasiado a Aram como para poder soportarlo por un segundo y menos con ese estado de ánimo.

–Sólo la encontré así, en shock, sola en el cuarto piso–contestó tan pacientemente como fue capaz.

–¿Sola? –Valdis, algo más tranquila que Rolf, se extrañó por la ausencia de Sigrid–. Sigrid no la hubiese dejado allí, viva –meditó en voz alta–. ¿No ha dicho nada? –las posibilidades se agolpaban en la analítica mente de la mujer, pero no quería pensar que lo que había ocurrido era alguna de sus teorías, sentía que era mejor que estuviese equivocada. 

–Sí, sola y en shock, ¿qué iba a decir? Al principio ni reaccionaba –repitió Kirian, molesto, ¿es que Valdis se había quedado sorda?

–Rolf... dijiste que un francotirador estaba disparando y que te salvaste por Kirian, ¿verdad? –El hombre asintió sin comprender a dónde quería llegar–. Eso significa que Gunnar también estaba allí, y si Gunnar estaba... lo más probable es que él también. –Tanto Rolf como Rainer reaccionaron enseguida, hasta Sif que estaba ajena a la conversación se removió incómoda ante las palabras de la morena–. El único que es capaz de hacer que Sigrid no acabe con su presa y el único... el único que puede destrozar a Zisel sólo con unas palabras: Loki también estaba en el edificio –aseguró sin necesidad de esperar a que la chica rubia confirmase sus palabras. 

Se escuchó un corto grito de dolor por parte de Zisel cuando Sif extrajo la bala de su brazo. La mujer trató de calmarla mientras terminaba de cerrar la herida y se quedó mirando a la chica aún despierta mientras le acariciaba el pelo. 

–Ya pasó, cariño. Estás en casa –con cuidado se inclinó para besarle la frente y luego miró a los demás–. También tengo que curaros a vosotros. Lo mejor sería que llevásemos a Zisel a su cuarto para que descanse. 

Kirian no esperó un segundo a acercarse de nuevo a la camilla y coger a la chica en sus brazos con sumo cuidado.

–Hasta mañana –fue lo único que dijo antes de andar hacia la puerta.

–A ti también te quiero revisar, señorito. Cuando se duerma quiero verte aquí de nuevo –le advirtió la mujer levantando la camiseta de Rolf para empezar a curarlo. 

–Me curo solo, Sif, mañana estaré de una pieza de nuevo –repuso Kirian continuando con su camino–. Descansad bien –y salió sin dar pie a que la enfermera pudiese protestar de nuevo.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** Ya teníais ganas de un poco de acción, ¿verdad? Pobre Zisel, la dejaron el shock. Loki es malo maloso, ¿a qué sí? Y por fin cantó nuestro angelito, eso se merece un comentario ;P   
> **Mekare:** Cómo habla, Wendy pájaro, no me deja meter baza, tooodo lo dice ella. No es justo. Pues yo adoro a ese maloso, atentos porque esto traerá coba, sólo digo eso. Ah… me encanta toda esta carnicería.


	20. Capítulo 20

La herida de bala terminó de cerrarse unas horas después del amanecer, gracias a la casi absoluta oscuridad en que estaba la habitación obtenida por la persiana había continuado curándose casi al mismo ritmo que en la noche. Llevaba horas cantando sin parar sentado junto a la durmiente Zisel. Había retomado el canto que inició en el cielo cuando la casa había quedado en absoluto silencio y no había sido capaz de parar. La canción en su idioma natal, inteligible para los humanos, escapaba de su boca con fluidez y se sentía aliviado y feliz de poder hacerlo, podía sentirse caldeado por su propia tonada así como sabía que lo estaba haciendo con el alma herida de su amiga.

No era consciente de cómo su voz subía y bajaba melodiosa como un coro de chiquillos en una Iglesia de milenios atrás, sólo importaba cómo iba remitiendo poco a poco el dolor de Zisel. Por ello no calculó que su voz podría atravesar las paredes de la habitación llegando a otras estancias de la casa, a otros habitantes que se despertarían en paz por la música que apenas llegaba a sus oídos, saliesen al pasillo como un gato busca el calor que una estufa pueda darle, y fuese entonces cuando advirtiesen la canción dulce como ninguna otra que hubieran escuchado, que habían salido a buscar esa voz, deseando estar más próximos, y no el desayuno como hacían usualmente.

Un ruido que en su concentración no identificó le hizo abrir los ojos despacio, aún relajado, y cuando estos registraron la puerta abierta y a Sif, Rolf y Guri asomándose por ella, detuvo su canto con la palabra a la mitad y se levantó de un salto, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared.

–Lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a cantar, lo juro, pero no me echéis, por favor, lo siento, no lo haré nunca más, sé que no debía, pero... por favor –suplicó en ángel, temiendo que lo que había ocurrido con sus hermanos se volviese a repetir y a diferencia de allí, ese hogar sí tenía una puerta por la que podían sacarlo.

–Cariño... ¿por qué te íbamos a echar? –preguntó Sif acercándose un poco–. Cantar no es algo malo, has visto cómo todos lo hacen continuamente. Cantas muy bien, Kirian, daría cualquier cosa para escucharte de nuevo. Además Zisel ha dormido muy tranquila gracias a eso, ¿me equivoco? –dijo la mujer sonriéndole dulcemente. 

–No... Pero no está bien que yo cante, los ángeles como yo no hacen eso, mis hermanos me lo dijeron e intentaron echarme de mi hogar cuando lo hice una vez... no está bien –explicó aún temeroso.

–¡Wow! No sabía que el tito Kirian cantara tan bien, yo pensaba que no lo hacía porque cantaba mal y le daba vergüenza como a la tita Valdis, o que quería parecer más serio como el tito Ayrton, pero el tito Kirian canta muy bien –la niña se acercó al ángel–. ¿Me cantarás canciones como haces con la tita Zisel? –le preguntó. 

Kirian miró Guri sintiéndose en una encrucijada, se resistía a decirle que no a la niña, pero no debía cantar y las palabras de las dos sólo le añadían más dudas, pues no parecía importarles que cantara, incluso decían que les gustaba. Abrió y cerró la boca si llegar a decir nada y lo intentó otra vez:

–Yo... –murmuró, pero no fue capaz de llegar más allá y se tapó la cara con las manos sintiéndose impotente.

–Chaval... no tengo ni idea de que hacen o dejan de hacer los... ángeles –Rolf dudó un poco en la última palabra–, pero aquí no matamos a nadie ni lo echamos sólo por cantar. A no ser que desafines tanto como Valdis. Pero tú no lo haces mal. Puedes hacer lo que quieras –sentenció Rolf echando un vistazo a su hermana que seguía dormida y sonriendo ligeramente aliviado. 

–Yo... –se interrumpió respirando profundamente para calmarse–. Gracias –dijo finalmente y volvió a sentarse junto a Zisel, conteniéndose de seguir cantando por costumbre y, dándose cuenta de que lo necesitaba y habían dicho que no les importaba, atreviéndose a tararear.

–Nos vamos a desayunar, pero escucha atentamente, que cantes como los ángeles no te libra de tus demás obligaciones. En cuanto Zisel se despierte, tú y ella os vais a la ducha –le advirtió la mujer señalándolo con el dedo y viéndose en la necesidad de añadir algo a esa frase dado el carraspeo de Rolf–. A duchas separadas. 

Kirian no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y a duras penas se contuvo de recordarle que de hecho _era_ un ángel. Después cuando captó la implicación de la aclaración asintió vigorosamente escandalizado porque hubiesen pensado otra cosa y se lamió los labios sintiéndolos secos, para asquearse al segundo al sentir de nuevo el sabor de la sangre humana en su lengua y pasar una mano por ellos y la barbilla intentando limpiarse un poco.

Los tres salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta de nuevo dejando que ambos siguieran descansando.

***

Conforme sentía que sus neuronas volvían a la vida una a una, la suave melodía que había estado escuchando en su subconsciente todo el tiempo se hacía más nítida. Supo que estaba despierta antes de abrir los ojos y se removió ligeramente notando sus músculos entumecidos, todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero eso no era lo que la instaba a seguir durmiendo para no despertar. Forzó su mente, el recuerdo de la batalla con Sigrid y el encuentro con Loki la hicieron estremecerse, y abrió los ojos de golpe para poder saber dónde se encontraba.

Kirian detuvo su canto, no tan bruscamente como con la anterior irrupción en el dormitorio, y al ver los ojos tan abiertos como los había visto la noche anterior se apresuró acariciar la mejilla de la chica e inclinarse un poco sobre ella para entrar en su campo de visión.

–Tranquila, Zisel, ya no estás ahí. Estás en casa, estás a salvo –la consoló con suaves palabras intentando que no volviese a ella todo el dolor que había logrado calmar mientras dormía.

–Kirian... –reconoció al chico cuando lo tuvo delante, su caricia la tranquilizó un poco y el sentirse en casa la liberó permitiendo que las lágrimas que se habían congelado en el edificio saliesen sin restricción–. ¿Están todos bien? –preguntó dejando que las pequeñas gotas limpiasen la sangre que encontraban en sus mejillas. 

El ángel asintió, limpiando las lágrimas, preocupado.

–Todos están perfectamente –contestó con voz suave–. ¿Qué te ha hecho para que duela tanto, Zisel? ¿Qué puedo hacer para vuelvas a estar bien?

La chica se encogió un poco y llevó una mano a un costado de su abdomen, justo donde tenía el tatuaje. 

–Loki... –murmuró con voz ahogada–. Ellos... yo... –las palabras no salían de sus labios, ¿cómo explicar que ella era el arma definitiva y que no ponía en duda las palabras de Loki? Así que decidió obviar esa parte–. Me dijo que iba a salvarme, que cuando todo acabase me libraría de mi sufrimiento acabando conmigo. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza. –Eso no te salvaría, no sabes si hay una eternidad después de esta vida o si volverás como una nueva existencia a este mundo, sólo llevarías el dolor contigo a otro lugar –rebatió acunando su mejilla en una mano con cariño, mientras con la otra acariciaba los pegajosos cabellos–. No voy a permitir que vuelva a dañarte, con esas palabras malditas o de cualquier otro modo. Haré lo que sea, absolutamente cualquier cosa para que no vuelva a dañarte.

Zisel se movió para quedar más pegada a Kirian y escondió su rostro. 

–Ya haces muchas cosas por mí –dijo agradecida–. Loki ya causó un daño irreparable, no puede hacer algo peor, no es necesario que te enfrentes a él de alguna manera, sólo... prométeme que protegerás a todos –le pidió suplicante. 

–No tienes que pedirlo, os cuidaré a todos –aceptó con una cariñosa sonrisa–. Sif dijo que cuando despertases nos fuéramos a la ducha –informó pasado un momento de silencio y se apresuró a añadir un poco abochornado por olvidar el detalle–: Dijo “a duchas separadas”.

La chica rió amargamente ante la aclaración y se incorporó un poco. 

–La verdad es que somos un verdadero cuadro –murmuró observando la sangre de ambos. 

Kirian asintió en acuerdo.

–Esto sí es estar sucio –dijo, disgustado porque en ese mundo parecía no limpiarse solo al igual que su cuerpo se reparaba, y se puso de pie extendiendo una mano hacia ella por si necesitaba ayuda para levantarse.

Zisel agarró la mano del chico haciendo una mueca sintiendo el dolor de su brazo y se puso de pie. 

–Me dieron bien... –meditó unos segundos–. Creo que voy a pedirle a Sif que me ayude, puedes ir yendo a ducharte –dijo al final. 

–Eres demasiado compasiva –murmuró, descontento ante el consecuente estado de Zisel y empujándola despacio hizo que volviese a sentarse–. Iré a decírselo –informó saliendo de la habitación sin importarle si la chica estaba de acuerdo.

***

–Mira, tito Kirian, esto es muy gracioso –dijo Guri, llamando su atención dando unos tirones del ajustado pantalón vaquero y señalando la pantalla donde el Capitán Garfio estaba con una bolsa de agua en la cabeza, un termómetro en la boca y Smith estaba echando agua caliente en el barreño en que estaban metidos los pies del Capitán mientras parloteaba.

El ángel miró la pantalla con más atención si es que era posible, apartando distraídamente un mechón de cabello que había caído hacia delante y le hacía cosquillas en el pecho descubierto. Ante la cara de Garfio cada vez más roja a juego con el termómetro comenzó a reír en parte también contagiado por la niña, hasta casi acabar en las lágrimas. Zisel, sentada junto a Guri, casi no captó las risas, distraída como estaba con la mirada fija en las mejor perfiladas que nunca piernas de Kirian, pensando que la sesión de compras había ido demasiado rápida porque, aunque sabía qué pantalones eran, no recordaba que se ajustasen tanto.

La puerta de la casa siendo abierta bruscamente la sacó de su reflexión y vio a Ayrton pasar a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo tras detenerse un segundo buscando a alguien, probablemente a Rolf.

***

Ayrton recorrió con la mirada la estancia buscando a Rolf, y al no encontrarlo se dirigió sin decir palabra hacia su despacho.

–Tenemos problemas. –El rubio, que estaba revisando unos papeles en su escritorio, lo miró reprendiéndole por el susto que le había dado, pero su expresión cambió al ver la seriedad con la que Ayrton lo miraba. 

–¿Qué clase de problemas? –cuestionó dejando lo que estaba haciendo. 

–Lo que siempre habíamos temido. Me ha llamado Astrid, van a empezar una búsqueda exhaustiva, con Loki a la cabeza. Sabes lo que eso significa, el muy cabrón pondrá a Gunnar a trabajar y él no tardará ni dos telediarios en encontraros, tenéis que salir pitando. 

–¿Estás seguro? –No ponía en duda la información de Ayrton, pero no quería creer que fuese cierto. 

–Completamente. Tenemos que reunir a todos para informarles y que los gemelos se pongan con vuestras identidades falsas –lo apremió con voz seria y pausada. Rolf asintió y minutos más tarde les explicaba la situación a todos los de la casa. 

–Tenemos que darnos prisa –sentenció ante la mirada atónita de todos ellos. 

–No, no podemos irnos –objetaron los gemelos–. No abandonaremos a Spock.

–No podemos mover semejante cosa, vosotros os iréis con Ayrton, desde su casa manejaréis Spock y lo que haga falta –les ordenó Rolf sin dejarles rechistar–. Ahora tenéis que empezar con los pasaportes, necesitamos nuevas identidades. Nos separaremos en grupos, ya sabéis cómo los quiero –Con una palmada en los hombros de ambos, los gemelos salieron disparados hacia su cuarto. Rolf suspiró y miró a los que quedaban–. Nosotros tenemos que cambiar de apariencia, para esta noche los gemelos tienen que tener las fotos. Intentaremos salir mañana –terminó de explicar antes de marcharse de vuelta a su despacho.

–Sif, primero me ayudas a mí con el color del pelo y luego hacemos lo mismo con Guri. Zisel, tú la última –ordenó Valdis y salió hacia el baño seguida de Sif, que llevaba a la niña de una mano. 

Zisel se quedó parada y tardó un poco en reaccionar, se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosa y se volvió hacia Kirian. 

–Creo... debería ir a preparar una maleta, o algo –musitó.

***

El barco del Capitán Garfio tripulado por Peter Pan se reflejaba en el cielo como una sombra de nubes y la palabra “End” se dibujó en la pantalla. Kirian compartió una sonrisa con una Guri ahora pelirroja que sin palabras acordaba poner otra. La niña cogió el mando y comenzó a buscar cuando Valdis, impactante cuanto menos con el pelo rubio platino cortado a la altura de los hombros, se detuvo frente al ángel.

–Ven, voy a cortarte el pelo –ordenó la mujer.

Kirian llevó una mano protectora a su cabellera y la miró horrorizado con la idea.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –inquirió.

–Todos tenemos que cambiar y ese pelo es demasiado característico –explicó sin mucha paciencia, alargando una mano hacia el chico.

–¡No! –gritó el ángel, saltando del apoyabrazos del sofá y alejándose sin darle la espalda.

Valdis lo siguió bufando exasperada y Kirian se alejó a paso más rápido pensando que podría encontrar la salvación en el pasillo, llegando hasta Zisel. Sin embargo, en ese momento llegó Rolf pelirrojo y sólo necesitó una mirada de la antes morena para que comprendiese lo que ésta se proponía y cerrarle el paso.

–No quiero cortar mi pelo –suplicó al hombre, pero la única respuesta fue que se abalanzaran sobre él. 

Kirian los esquivó, rodeó la mesa de la cocina y ese fue su error, pues con las alas le era difícil moverse en el reducido espacio. Lo cercaron uno por cada lado y lo empujaron haciendo que se sentase en una silla. Forcejeó logrando liberarse de Valdis, pero esta no se dio por vencida y volvió a intentar sujetarle mientras Rolf pedía refuerzos. Rainer llegó corriendo poco después y observó la escena desde la puerta de la cocina sin saber qué pensar.

–Sujétalo –le ordenó Rolf, y Rainer se apresuró a obedecer, dudando sólo un segundo antes de poner las manos sobre el pecho y el hombro desnudos del chico.

–¡No me toques! –le gruñó Kirian al instante–. ¡Soltadme! ¡¿Por qué queréis herirme?! –inquirió triste, aún forcejeando y pataleando–. ¡Yo no os he hecho ningún daño! ¡Soltad...! –su grito se interrumpió, quedando casi en shock, cuando el cuchillo de Valdis cortó su larga melena de un solo corte a la altura de la nuca.

–¿Por qué...? –preguntó en un tono derrotado, intentando liberarse, pero ya sin tanta fuerza mientras los cuchillos de la mujer cortaban el resto del cabello hasta dejarlo muy corto.

–Hum... No sé si deberíamos teñirlo... ¿rubio? –meditó Valdis.

Aquello lo despertó e intentó liberarse con más empeño.

–No, ni hablar. ¡Soltadme de una puta vez! No voy a ir como un jodido serafín –siseó malhablado como nunca, y enseñando los colmillos intentando persuadirlos para que se alejaran a falta de poder usar sus alas o las bolas de energía, pues no quería dañarles, aunque se sentía tentado ante lo que pretendían hacerle.

–Creo que lo que Kirian quiere decir es que no hace falta que le tiñan el pelo porque las cámaras no lo han captado y dudo mucho que alguien se fijara en otra cosa que no fuesen sus alas –interrumpió Zisel que llegó al mismo tiempo que Sif. La mujer les lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que soltasen al chico y luego, con una mano peinó el pelo un tanto más corto de Zisel para que quedase liso. 

–Y aunque se fijasen no es como si quedasen muchos que pudiesen contarlo –añadió Kirian, por si acaso, y se apresuró a salir de la cocina mirando a Rainer, Rolf y Valdis con resentimiento pasando junto a los gemelos que estaban junto a la puerta sonriendo traviesos.

La chica negó con la cabeza disgustada y fue tras el ángel. Kirian estaba en el sofá pasándose las manos por el pelo y murmurando algo que la chica entendió como “cúrate”. Se acercó y despacio cogió ambas manos enlazándolas con las suyas y lo miró preocupada. 

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó en voz baja. El ángel asintió algo ausente sin detener su mantra–. Anda, vamos a descansar, nos iremos mañana por la noche y aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer. –Zisel tiró un poco de él para que se levantara y después de darle un cálido beso en la mejilla lo guió a su habitación. Allí no pudo evitar mirar su cabello rosa en el espejo con cierto desagrado. Los malditos gemelos habían escondido todos los tintes y sólo habían dejado ese cuando llegó su turno, al menos no era un tono pastel–. ¿Vas a cambiarte de pantalones? –le preguntó al chico tratando de que volviese a la realidad, dormir con esos vaqueros no podía ser muy cómodo. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza. –Sif no me ha dado mi ropa aún –contestó, pasando las manos de nuevo por su cabeza para segundos después apartarlas disgustado–. ¿Qué cosas hay que hacer? –preguntó, pensando que sería bueno distraerse.

–Bueno... tenemos que preparar las cosas que necesitamos llevar, montar más cámaras por la casa y sobre todo preparar las nuevas identidades –comentó sentándose en la cama–. De eso se encargan los gemelos, pero nosotros tenemos que acostumbrarnos a una nueva vida en minutos, además... Rolf aún no ha dicho a dónde vamos a ir cada uno –le explicó. 

–¿Entonces hay que hacer maletas? –preguntó, desentrañando la información recibida. Eso de una nueva vida y dónde ir no le importaba mucho, había empezado una nueva en un nuevo lugar hacía algo más de un mes y mientras siguiese estando con ellos no veía la diferencia–. ¿Dónde están, qué tengo que guardar? –quiso saber deseoso de hacer algo.

Zisel sacó un bolso bastante grande de su armario. –Aquí puedes meter tus cosas, coge la ropa y todo lo que quieras llevar y que creas que puede serte útil –le dijo para volver a sentarse, su maleta ya estaba lista desde hacía horas. 

Kirian asintió pasando de nuevo una mano por el pelo y se limitó a pasar la ropa que habían comprado de las bolsas a la maleta. Una vez que terminó se sentó junto a Zisel, que ya dormía, sin ánimo de hacerlo él y se quedó velándola como otras tantas noches.

***

Había pasado la noche cantando a Zisel, quien al poco de dormirse había comenzado a agitarse, manteniendo a raya el sufrimiento en ella, demasiado intenso para aplacar sus pesadillas sólo con su presencia como había hecho con anterioridad. Ahora que era consciente del poder de su voz, semejante al de los serafines, no iba a limitarse para hacer uso de él, menos cuando aquellos humanos parecían aceptarlo con agrado, y además estaba amando cantar. Se había sentido muy aliviado al poder comprender por fin qué beneficios conllevaba esa parte de serafín en él y que si Uriel llevaba razón y había sido creado así especialmente para la misión de su existencia, quizás ésta podría ser cuidar de ellos, se metían en demasiados problemas como para no necesitar que les echasen una mano. Pero la importancia de tener una parte de serafín seguía sin cuadrarle, después de todo todos los humanos tenían uno, ¿por qué iban a necesitar un refuerzo? Aunque le estaba quedando claro que al menos el que debía de cuidar de Zisel debía estar tomándose unas vacaciones, el pensamiento sólo conseguía que se enfureciese por momentos y deseara poder ver a los de la otra raza como podía hacer desde la linde de su hogar para cogerlos por el cuello y hacerlos trabajar como era debido.

Acababa de dejar a Zisel en la oscura habitación desperezándose después de que anunciase que primero iba a tomar una ducha y él había salido rumbo de la cocina siguiendo el olor de café y chocolate recién hecho.

Saludó con un jovial “buenos días”, cogió de manos de Sif la taza de chocolate sin advertir que la mujer se había quedado parada de asombro al verle, se sentó a la mesa cuidando de que su largo pelo cayese tras el respaldo de la silla para no sentarse sobre él y comenzó a mojar un trozo de bizcocho para llevárselo a la boca.

–¡Wow! Tito Kirian, tienes el pelo largo otra vez –dijo Guri, expresando la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

–Sí, ya se me curó –contestó con sencillez, sonriendo a la niña antes de continuar dando cuenta de su desayuno.

–¿Cómo que se curó? ¡No es una herida! –protestó Valdis.

–Sí que lo es –la contradijo–. Me lo rompiste y se curó igual que las heridas de anteayer en otras partes del cuerpo y en mi ropa –razonó y volviéndose hacia Sif pidió–. ¿Puedo tener mi ropa de vuelta antes de que nos vayamos? Zisel dijo que me llevara las cosas que necesitase.

–Claro... –murmuró la mujer aún sorprendida– toda la ropa está en la lavandería ya lista, después de desayunar te la dejo en el cuarto de Zisel –terminó de responder volviendo después a sus tareas. 

–Muchas gracias, Sif –dijo el chico apurando la taza de chocolate y relamiéndose–. Estaba todo muy rico.

–Buenos días –Zisel llegó también a la cocina y se sirvió un tazón de chocolate y un trozo de bizcocho–. Voy a echar de menos tu comida, Sif –le dijo sonriendo a la mujer–. Aunque no coma a menudo. 

–Gracias, cariño –respondió la morena agradecida con los ojos brillantes. 

–¡Hoy es vuestro día de suerte! –llegó diciendo Sunne.

–¡Tenemos regalos para todos! –dijo Sindri, entrando en la cocina tras su hermano agitando unos pasaportes en la mano antes de dejarlos sobre la mesa junto al bizcocho, o lo que quedaba de él.

Kirian vio como de un momento a otro todos se estiraban sobre la mesa buscando su regalo y una vez lo lograban se quedaban mirando el pequeño y delgado libro. Cuando Zisel se sentó también le pasó el suyo.

Era un pasaporte de Ereso, lo abrió y en el interior encontró una imagen de él bastante fiable, pero con el pelo corto, aunque no tanto como Valdis se lo había dejado la noche anterior. Decían que se llamaba Kirian Kash-Elwyn, calculando la fecha de nacimiento debía tener diecinueve años y el estado civil era ¡¿casado?! Se quedó mirando extrañado y nervioso eso último hasta que las palabras de Rainer llamaron su atención.

–¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la afortunada señora de Kash-Elwyn? –comentó el pelirrojo con sorna mirando a Zisel y Valdis alternativamente, sin embargo, ambas negaron con la cabeza–. Si vosotras no sois mi esposa... –la mirada del, en esos instantes moreno, recorrió la mesa y se detuvo mirando a Kirian con los ojos como platos. 

Kirian sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies ante las palabras del hombre y cuando sus ojos marrones se posaron en él reaccionó negando con la cabeza, soltando el pasaporte como si quemara, levantándose de golpe tirando la silla y tropezando con ella al intentar alejarse.

–No, ¿por qué yo con él? –y volviéndose mortalmente serio hacia los gemelos inquirió–. ¿Es otra de vuestras bromas pesadas?

Los aludidos esbozaron una sonrisa de inocencia que no engañaba a nadie.

–Nosotros sólo seguimos órdenes –dijo Sindri.

–Y por supuesto miramos por vuestros intereses, emparejándoos con quien _mejor_ os lleváis –completó Sunne.

–Os dije claramente que Kirian iba con Valdis –les reprendió Rolf con una mirada seria. 

–Pero ellos no se llevan nada bien, en cambio él y Rainer se llevan _muy_ bien –se defendió Sunne con una sonrisa, en su posición se notaba que estaba listo para echar a correr junto con su hermana.

–Lo sabemos de muy buena tinta –dijo la otra con un guiño.

–Y ya no hay tiempo para cambiarlo –alegó el adolescente dejando los billetes de avión sobre la mesa.

–Lo sentimos –dijeron ambos, fingiendo arrepentimiento haciendo un mohín que no terminaba de formarse por la risa que intentaba escapar.

Rolf dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. –En ese caso, Valdis y Zisel a Ialisos, Rainer y Kirian a Ereso, Sif, Guri y yo iremos a Dyme, y vosotros os vais a casa de Ayrton. Saldremos esta noche, así que deberíais terminar de prepararos –sentenció finalmente el hombre mirando a todos y después saliendo de nuevo a su despacho. 

Kirian salió de la cocina bufando y se detuvo en la puerta de salida los segundos necesarios para esconder sus alas, necesitaba aire como fuera, se estaba poniendo enfermo de pensar en Rainer volviendo a tocarle para intentar lograr sus fines, y le importaba bien poco en ese momento la restricción de Rolf de salir acompañado. Salió de la casa cerrando tras de sí con más energía de la necesaria y subió a la azotea.

Un rato después de que Kirian hubiese subido a la azotea, Zisel pudo librarse de las continuas propuestas de Valdis con respecto a lo que iba a hacer. Los gemelos habían puesto en el pasaporte que tenía dieciséis años, por lo que le iba a tocar ir a un instituto, y no le hacía demasiada gracia. Se había colocado las incómodas lentillas que cubrieron los colores verde y azul de sus ojos y los cambiaron por un tono marrón, casi negro, que hacía que contrastaran con el rosa de su pelo. La chica soltó un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de salida y tratando de parecer tranquila se sentó al lado de Kirian. 

–Has salido sin las gafas de Sol –dijo tendiéndole dicho objeto al chico. 

–Qué más da si me frío los ojos –refunfuñó, pero cogió las gafas que le ofrecía y se las puso–. Al menos así no tendría que verle todo el tiempo sólo a él, todos los días hasta vete a saber cuándo.

–Pero si se te fríen los ojos como tú dices no podrás disfrutar de la película que te voy a llevar a ver al cine cuando volvamos a estar juntos –comentó ignorando el tono agrio del ángel. 

Kirian suspiró cansado y agachó la cabeza, en ese momento ni la tentativa de ver la pantalla gigante podía animarle, en su cabeza sólo giraba el destino que le habían impuesto los gemelos porque les encantaba molestarle... No, eso ni se acercaba a lo que le habían hecho, putearle parecía más acertado. Se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas y soltó otro suspiro derrotado, no se podía escapar al destino e intentarlo no traía bonitas consecuencias, lo sabía bien.

–¿Qué... qué es necesario que haga para que... para que... pasemos por un _matrimonio_? –preguntó titubeando, diciendo la última palabra entre dientes disgustado por tener que actuar lo que él consideraba una de las mayores mentiras según lo que él entendía por matrimonio, no amaba a ese hombre y no deseaba pasar el resto de sus días con él, ni siquiera uno de ellos.

–Creo que no puedo ayudar mucho respecto a eso –contestó la chica bajando la cabeza culpable–. He oído abajo que eráis una pareja en crisis, por la tanto, puedes mostrarte frío y distante o ignorarlo completamente. Pero creo que lo que se espera de vosotros es que superéis los problemas de _pareja_ y a partir de entonces... no sé que tienes que hacer. Supongo que ser cariñoso, que se note que le quieres cuando lo mires, cuando estés con él. Son cosas que he visto en Sif y Rolf, y en las películas y los libros, pero no sé qué es estar enamorada de alguien así que no puedo decirte qué hacer, lo siento –se disculpó. 

–No quiero que vuelva a tocarme, Zisel –dijo en tono sombrío y después giró la cabeza hacia ella–. ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? A ti sí te quiero –confesó de corazón y añadió refunfuñando–: Hasta Valdis hubiese sido mejor destino que... Rainer –se forzó a decir su nombre

Zisel ahogó un gemido lastimero y se movió para quedar sentada entre las piernas de él y poder pasar sus brazos por su cintura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. 

–Yo también te quiero, angelito –susurró intentando darle ánimos y fuerza para el tiempo que estuviesen separados. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** Sí, así os dejamos señoras y señores, vuelan del nido y cada uno a una punta del planeta. Aviso a maleante, a partir de aquí compraros pañuelos. ¡Felices fiestas!  
>  **Mekare:** En otros asuntos, puede que la semana que viene encontreis una inocentada adelantada, o quizás no, ¿quién sabe? Nos vemos… _“¡Seis meses después…!”_


	21. Capítulo 21

_6 meses después_

El calor en esa ciudad era sofocante, hacía unas horas que habían llegado de las montañas y el cambio de temperatura era, sin lugar a dudas, notable. Había dejado a Zisel en el hotel preparando las cosas para el concierto de esa noche, básicamente la chica estaba repasando todos esos colores que se había puesto en el pelo. Valdis negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba por la arena de la playa, habían pasado cuatro meses desde que se lo propuso y seguía sin comprender cómo se había dejado convencer por la joven y cómo había aceptado aquella locura. La idea había sido pasar desapercibidas, algo que no se podía lograr siendo parte de un grupo de música bastante famoso, o en proceso de serlo, y llevando las pintas que su “hermanita” había tomado como su estilo normal. 

La mujer decidió, como siempre, dejar de pensar en eso, la suerte les había sonreído y, a pesar de todo, el plan había funcionado. Se acercó a un enorme chiringuito de playa y se preparó mentalmente para realizar la mayor actuación de su vida. Detrás de la barra localizó a un hombre moreno y una fugaz sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Tal y como esperaba, él estaba tratando de ligar con una rubia despampanante e ignoraba a los demás clientes, al fin y al cabo, no había esperado que en seis meses cambiase tanto. Trató de llamar su atención de todas las formas que le fue posible, pero después de un rato y de innumerables pruebas fallidas se puso seria y se irguió dispuesta a dar una reprimenda como hacía tiempo que no las daba. 

–¡Disculpe! –medio gritó logrando que los ojos del hombre se posaran en ella–. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría tomar una caipiriña... si es que su trabajo es servir copas, si no puede que busque otro chiringuito –espetó con una ceja alzada. 

El hombre la miró fijamente y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocerla, pero supo ocultar su expresión rápidamente. Sonrió de medio lado, volvió su atención a la rubia, inclinándose sobre la barra para susurrarle algo al oído que hizo que la mujer riera con coquetería y se dirigió hacia Valdis tras despedirse con un guiño y una sonrisa que podría hacer que se le cayese el escaso tanga.

–Caipiriña, clásico –llegó diciendo. Se apoyó en la barra frente a Valdis y la miró de arriba abajo con descaro–. Estoy seguro de que hay un espíritu que clama por riesgo debajo de ese moño, preciosa, ¿no te hace un Sex in the beach? –sugirió guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa seductora en los labios–. Prometo que lo _disfrutarás_ más que la caipiriña.

La mujer meditó unos segundos y se acercó al moreno quedando a escasos centímetro de él. –¿Por qué no? Creo que necesito salir un rato de la rutina del trabajo, ¿sabes de algún _hombre_ que se ofrezca voluntario a disfrutar conmigo? –le preguntó recalcando la palabra hombre–. Si no es así creo que me quedo con la caipiriña. 

–¿Cómo podría permitir eso? Es mi deber velar por el bienestar y disfrute de mis clientes –dijo teatralmente poniendo una mano en el corazón. Se incorporó y comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes en una coctelera–. Seguro que puedo encontrar alguien dispuesto a acompañarte –contestó dando un sorbo de una de las pajitas de la copa antes de empujar el Sex in the beach por la barra hasta la mujer.

–Quizá un día de estos –aseguró deleitándose del sabor del cóctel–, en poco tiempo tengo que estar preparando un concierto para esta noche –comentó de pasada, pero lanzándole una mirada significativa al moreno. 

–¿Un concierto? Vaya, vaya, ya decía yo que eras un espíritu ardiente, será un _placer_ verte en el escenario.

–Si lo que esperas es verme a mí subida a cuatro andamios vas a llevarte una desilusión, pero mis chicos son los mejores –Valdis sacó un cartel de tamaño folio de su bolso de playa y lo dejó en la barra delante del camarero. 

–Sin duda los mejores –coincidió deleitándose con la imagen de la chica en bikini en el cartel y manos y piernas rodeándola–, iré sin duda a acompañarte y... quizá pueda convencer a más gente de que no deben perdérselo.

Valdis apuró su copa y se levantó del taburete alto en el que se había sentado. –Perfecto, pregunta por Valentina. Nos vemos esta noche –se dio la vuelta con la mano en alto y fue hacía el paseo donde la esperaban dos chicas, una morena y bajita y otra con el pelo multicolor que miraba hacía el bar sonriendo de lado.

***

Llevaba inquieto toda la mañana, no se sentía como peligro, sólo había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía sentir ansioso. No había visto momento para que diesen las dos de la tarde para cerrar la tienda e ir a buscar a Rainer, _“Sólo por si acaso, seguro que no es nada”_ , se decía Kirian mientras iba hacia el bungaló junto a la playa en que llevaba seis meses viviendo. Pese a su inquietud, no quería presentarse en el chiringuito sin ninguna otra razón que le cubriera, no quería parecer un paranoico o que, sabía lo que mucha gente pensaba, ya le estaban pesando los cuernos de ese matrimonio abierto unidireccional que tenía con Ryan, como se llamaba allí, y estaba siendo consumido por los celos.

El ángel bufó ante el pensamiento y cambió su vestimenta por un bañador que llegaba hasta medio muslo, pero se ceñía perfectamente a su culo, seguía sin conseguir comprar algo que no fuese una talla menos de lo que él consideraba que debería de ser.

Relamiéndose ante lo que pensaba hacer a continuación, se metió en la cocina y se olvidó por un tiempo de sus prisas por ver a su supuesto esposo.

***

Apenas tocó la barra del chiringuito, su boca se vio asaltada por la de Rainer.

–Hola, cielo. ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? –preguntó el hombre y tras hacer su acostumbrada revisión del cuerpo ante él, sonrió–. ¡Eve, me voy a comer!

–¡¿Cómo que te vas?! ¡Te fuiste a comer hace una hora! –le recriminó la voz de la mujer aludida cada vez más cerca–. ¿Por qué...? ¡Kiiir! –gritó al ver al ángel y corrió hacia la barra, saltándola como si tal cosa, colgándose del cuello del chico y abrazándole con las piernas le plantó un hambriento beso en los labios.

–Hola, Eve –saludó Kirian con una dulce sonrisa a la joven de cabellos castaños cuando su boca fue liberada.

–¡Te echaba de menos! Hacía dos días que no venías. Pensaba que te había hecho algo ese ¡pervertido! –dijo mudando con la última palabras gritada el mohín que se había formado con las anteriores a una expresión asesina hacia Rainer, antes de volver a mirar al chico como si nada hubiese pasado.

–No me ha hecho nada... malo –respondió Kirian y se pudo notar levemente que no era la primera vez que decía esas mismas palabras–. Anteayer llegaron un montón de libros nuevos.

–¡Oh! ¿Terminaste con _Amante Desatado_? –preguntó, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte del otro–. ¿A que ya sí amas a Vishious? ¡V es el mejor!

El chico negó. –Mis preferencias siguen igual: Z, Rhage y Wrath.

Eve bufó. –Pero V sabe divertirse mucho mejor –dijo picarona, el otro se sonrojó un poco y negó furiosamente.

–Libera a mi chico de una vez –ordenó Rainer llegando en ese momento hasta ellos–, y ves a seguir con el chiringuito. No le va el sado... –dijo cansino.

–¿Qué has intentado hacerle, Ry? –le recriminó abrazándose más fuerte a Kirian. El hombre rodó los ojos–. ¿Qué le viste, Kir? No importa, te salvaré, te buscaré una polla mucho mejor, las hay a millones... o un poco más de variedad –tanteó como en cada oportunidad.

Kirian volvió a negar, esta vez divertido, y con la mano en que no cargaba la bolsa con el almuerzo, cogió una de las piernas que le rodeaba por la cintura, acariciando suavemente, lo que siempre causaba un poco de cosquillas en el otra, y constituía un acuerdo tácito de que ya era tiempo de que lo soltase.

–No sé yo si podrás encontrarla, debe ser del tamaño adecuado y con su habilidad... –replicó sonriendo de lado, había pasado demasiado tiempo con esos dos como para ser capaz de seguirles el ritmo, al menos con palabras era fácil.

La chica frunció los labios fingiendo estar enfurruñada por las palabras del ángel y segundos después sonrió.

–¡Te lo conseguiré! –dijo con decisión.

Él suspiró sabiendo que no tenía remedio.

–Venga, Eve, baja, por fa. He traído algo también para ti –la persuadió y funcionó al instante.

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Tarta? ¿Pasteles? ¿Qué es? –inquirió saltando frente a él.

Kirian sonrió ante su entusiasmo por sus comidas, desde que la había conocido siempre había sido así. Tres meses atrás había tomado la decisión de intentar aprender a cocinar, no podían estar comiendo siempre en restaurantes o sitios de comida rápida, y Rainer se había declarado un negado en el arte culinario, lo suyo era comer, no cocinar, era lo que había alegado cuando le había preguntado. Era domingo y sin nada que hacer, ya que la librería en que había comenzado a trabajar un mes atrás cerraba ese día, había tomado una decisión y cogiendo un libro de cocina se había puesto manos a la obra. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar a que Rai terminase de trabajar para dárselo a probar y se había dirigido a la playa, esperando encontrar el lugar donde el hombre trabajaba. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Eve, tan loca como lo era ahora, al segundo de enterarse de que él era el misterioso consorte se había propuesto buscarle otra pareja, y respecto a la comida ella era la única que la había adorado desde la primera vez, que de no ser por ella los dos hombres habrían acordado tirar a la basura en un envase de Biohazard. Rainer solía decir que no tenía sentido del gusto.

–Mouse de maracuyá –contestó sacando de la bolsa la fiambrera más pequeña de las tres que llevaba.

La chica se lo arrebató de las manos y miró el contenido, ya babeando. –Eres un ángel, gracias –agradeció como siempre–. ¿Qué más llevas?

– _Mi_ comida –contestó Rainer enfatizando el adjetivo, rodeando la cintura de Kirian y atrayéndole hacia él. El chico se acurrucó un poco, como hacía desde hacía unos meses, disfrutando de cada toque.

–¡Pero tú ya comiste!

–Eso era el aperitivo –alegó, aunque ambos sabían que ese plato de paella no tenía nada de aperitivo–. Vamos, ya te estás quemando, ¿cuándo vas a aprender? –regañó al ángel sin verdadero ánimo.

–Se me olvidó –se disculpó dejándose llevar hacia la orilla de la playa a una sombrilla, despidiéndose con la mano de Eve, quien aún protestaba sus espaldas.

Rainer extendió la toalla que llevaba colgada al hombro y Kirian se tumbó boca abajo dejando caer a un lado la larga trenza que con el calor del lugar ya había tomado por costumbre hacer en su pelo. Segundos después sintió las manos del hombre embadurnadas en protector solar sobre sus hombros quemados, que después continuaron en un leve masaje por su espalda, brazos y piernas. El Sol había resultado ser un serio problema con su piel tan pálida, a los pocos minutos de plantarse bajo él ya se estaba quemando, y aunque después se curaba fácilmente incluso de día, era un verdadero incordio, siempre tenía que salir de la casa embadurnado con crema, pero solía olvidar renovar la protección.

Una muy suave palmada en el culo le indicó que debía darse la vuelta. Suspiró cuando esas manos pasaron por su pecho rozando sus pezones y guiado por el deseo sonrió de lado dispuesto a conseguir un poco más de atención del otro. Lo abrazó como Eve había estado abrazada a él minutos antes. Le atrajo hasta poder lamer sus labios tentándolo. Rainer cayó besándole demandante y pegándose por completo a él, sus manos vagando por las piernas que lo abrazaban, subiendo por los muslos para poder colarse bajo la tela del bañador y llegar a tocar las anheladas nalgas.

El hombre rompió el beso y gruñó intentado separarse.

–Kirian –dijo en tono de advertencia.

–Pero quiero ahora –protestó con un mohín.

–¿Aquí, delante de cientos de personas, a la luz del día?

El argumento logró su cometido y el ángel dejó caer sus extremidades a los lados, un poco sonrojado por la posibilidad. Recibió un corto beso de consuelo y una mirada de reprimido deseo, y el peso de Rainer desapareció de encima de él. Escuchó la bolsa siendo inspeccionada, el sonido de una tartera al abrirse, el olor del curry y sintió unos palillos en su mano; no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse y comenzar a comer un poco junto al otro que emitía sonidos de deleite a cada rato: había mejorado bastante en el arte culinario.

Al postre lo acompañó una noticia que dio respuesta a su inquietud, Valdis y Zisel estaban en la ciudad y las verían esa noche en un concierto “¡de rock!”, había especificado Rainer. Él sólo podía pensar en que estaba a sólo unos metros de Zisel, en vez de a un mundo de distancia.

***

Eran las cuatro de la tarde pasadas cuando Zisel volvió al hotel y subió a su habitación para prepararse para el concierto. Había estado una hora observando a Kirian y Rainer en la playa, primero para comprobar que ambos estaban bien, y segundo... aún no estaba segura de porque se había quedado más tiempo. Se había sorprendido cuando vio al ángel llegar a donde trabajaba el moreno, pero le sorprendió mucho más que aceptara gustoso el beso que el otro le regaló. Desde ese momento no había podido apartar la vista de ambos.

Le había dolido la familiaridad con la que trataba a la otra chica, que al parecer también trabajaba en el chiringuito, ver cómo no se inquietaba ni un poco por el beso que ella le dio. Estuvo contando los minutos que ella se mantuvo colgada a él y tuvo que frotarse los ojos para que las lágrimas desaparecieran de escena. La sensación de ser sustituida fue horrible, pero cuando a esos sentimientos se le sumaron los celos, decidió que era un buen momento para irse de ese lugar. 

Sin embargo, las imágenes de los dos chicos debajo de aquella sombrilla no dejaron de aparecer en su cabeza. No le gustaba sentir celos, no entendía bien por qué los sentía, al fin y al cabo, no era como si ella quisiera algo así con Kirian... Se reprendió varias veces por ello, entonces sentía con más fuerza la alegría de comprobar que se habían reconciliado y de que el ángel no había estado solo, pero inevitablemente los celos volvían y entraba de nuevo en un bucle que no sabía interpretar.

Se dejó caer en la enorme cama de matrimonio de su habitación tratando de calmarse, esa noche era muy importante para el grupo, demasiado, era la primera vez que daban un concierto fuera de su zona y debían estar espectaculares. Sonrió de lado pensando en la charla que les había dado Coral segundos antes de que llegaran al hotel, ninguno de los otros cuatro estuvieron seguros de interpretarlo como una charla para infundir ánimos o para acojonarlos directamente, sin duda esa chica era única en todo el sentido de la palabra. 

Zisel recordó el día que la conoció, ella y Valdis llevaban dos meses en la ciudad de las montañas, por fin se habían acostumbrado al frío constante y a las continuas nevadas. La mayor estaba dando clases particulares en el pequeño piso que habían alquilado y ella... ella iba cada maldito día a esa estúpida escuela privada para chicas. Cuando vio en su pasaporte que los gemelos le habían reducido la edad y que tendría que pasar por una niña de dieciséis años, tuvo grandes tentaciones de volver y escacharles la cabeza, pero decidió dejar su venganza para cuando todos estuviesen juntos de nuevo. 

La rutina del instituto era peor de lo que había imaginado: comenzaban las clases a las ocho de la mañana, comían a las doce, de una a tres estudio vigilado, y por la tarde actividades extraescolares obligatorias o refuerzo. Llegaba a casa alrededor de las siete de la tarde, cenaba cualquier cosa, hacía las insulsas tareas y trataba de distraer la mente para no caer dormida. Y así día tras día, durante cinco días a la semana, todas las semanas. 

Aburrida de materia que ya conocía y de profesores que le hacían la pelota por ser la mejor “estudiante” decidió llevarse la guitarra para pasar el rato en los descansos y horas libres. Apenas hablaba con sus compañeras, eran unas niñas de papá, pijas y que sólo se preocupaban de la ropa de moda o de los chicos del colegio masculino que había afine al suyo. Fue en unos de esos descansos cuando Coral la interceptó, porque no se puede decir que la encontrara, eso lo había hecho mucho tiempo antes de que Zisel se diese cuenta. 

Estaba concentrada practicando una canción de _Paramore_ cuando vio a una chica sentarse a escasos centímetro de ella y mirarla descaradamente. Ese fue el comienzo de la relación entre ellas, entre Taylor y Coral, la morena iba a ver cómo la otra tocaba y ella no decía nada, pero un día eso cambió y Coral le propuso formar parte de su grupo, un tanto obligada acabó aceptando y ahí estaba en ese momento; desviviéndose por el grupo, con nuevos amigos que la traían de cabeza y siendo perseguida por sus fans. Una vida que no esperó conseguir nunca y que le había dado de lleno en la frente sin darse cuenta. 

Se incorporó y despojándose de la ropa que traía puesta, se metió al jacuzzi que había en la habitación y comenzó su ritual de preparación previo al concierto. Horas más tarde, Mike pasó a llamarla para que todos fuesen hacía al pub donde iban a tocar y donde les esperaba una ansiosa Valdis.

***

La tarde había pasado demasiado lenta para su gusto, el segundero no parecía moverse en el reloj de pared con forma de león de la librería, ni tampoco lo hacía el minutero del reloj digital de la mesilla del dormitorio. Había estado impaciente, casi de mal humor, de milagro había conseguido comportarse como acostumbraba con los niños que cada tarde se reunían en la sala infantil de la librería. En casa no había estado mejor, deseaba ver a Zisel en ese preciso momento, la había echado tanto de menos, en especial el primer mes en que se había sentido tan sólo y desamparado, en que había perdido tras la primera semana las ganas de cantar y volar. Se había hundido tanto que cuando una noche Rainer había llegado de sus acostumbradas fiestas y, al parecer, se había percatado de que llevaba sin moverse del sofá semanas y le había acariciado la cabeza no había podido hacer otra cosa que aceptarla con alivio y deseando más como si fuese un estúpido cachorro. Ese momento había sido el inicio de su reconciliación: aceptar una inesperada disculpa, ansiar sus mimos y volver a confiar en él, porque no había nadie más y no quería estar solo, preocupándose eternamente por aquellos a los que sentía que debía proteger y que estaban desperdigados por el mundo fuera de su inmediato alcance.

Cuando Rainer al fin había llegado de su trabajo, había estado dispuesto a empujarle fuera de la casa fuese como fuese, él había insistido en que necesitaba una ducha y arreglarse. Kirian no había podido evitar bufar mientras esperaba junto a la puerta del bungaló en que vivían casi dando saltitos de impaciencia.

El concierto estaba más que empezado cuando llegaron después de hacer cola para entrar, el ángel le había echado la culpa de ese hecho, pero Rainer, sonriendo, había dicho que más tarde se lo agradecería. Había sido cierto: aquella música era casi peor que la que tenía que soportar las veces que Rai e Eve lo engatusaban para salir de fiesta. Se dijo que era por Zisel y, pese a que lo que sus oídos le pedían era alejarse, se acercaron más al escenario colándose poco a poco entre la multitud.

Valdis controlaba desde un lado del escenario que todo estuviera yendo según sus planes. Los chicos acaban de volver al escenario después de un corto descanso y de cambiarse de ropa. Sam, Mike y Alex se habían quedado sin camiseta y los tres llevaban el pelo mojado debido al calor. Por el contrario, Coral se había puesto unos pantalones de cuero largos y una camiseta verde desgarrada que en ciertos momentos dejaba ver perfectamente su sujetador, también había retocado su maquillaje, oscureciéndolo, y se había amarrado el pelo en una coleta; Zisel también había optado por ponerse más fresca, unas medias de encaje negras que llegaban por mitad del muslo y con unas cintas para evitar que se cayesen, una camiseta blanca de tirantes que le tapaba el trasero con letras negras y unos botines negros de tacón completaban su indumentaria. Además de las numerosas pulseras y colgantes, su pelo de infinitos colores brillantes estaba suelto y se movía al ritmo de _Hero_. 

Esa era una de las canciones que más fama les había dado al grupo, una canción compuesta por Zisel que decía más de lo que parecía, según su parecer, pero como de costumbre ella no había dicho nada cuando la escuchó por primera vez. Mike, al micrófono, se paseaba por el escenario con gracia, animaba a los fans y los invitaba a cantar con ellos. Sam y Coral, el bajo y el teclado respectivamente, bailaban juntos y de vez en cuando incitaban a Alex para que hiciese lo mismo y soltase por unos instantes las baquetas de la batería. Zisel, o Taylor, como coreaban algunos de entre el público, estaba concentrada en su guitarra y acompañaba a Mike con los coros. 

Kirian había identificado rápidamente a Zisel, aunque la multitud de colores en su pelo le había impactado y ya estaba añorando el color de sus ojos, de ese verde y azul al casi negro había una gran diferencia captable incluso desde la distancia. Los estridentes sonidos que emitían los instrumentos le fastidiaban cuanto menos y para poder soportar hasta que Zisel bajase del escenario y pudiese abrazarla, cerró los ojos e intentó centrarse sólo en las voces, y se encontró sonriendo ante lo que decían, se sentía identificado con ese héroe que clamaban, deseaba poder serlo y cuidar bien de todos, llevar su misión a buen puerto, aunque ciertamente no podía sentirlo como una obligación, era algo que de verdad quería hacer. Eran sus amigos, su familia, más que su misión. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin se animó a saltar entusiasmado con los demás.

La siguiente canción que tocaban era _In the Dark_ , una canción de vampiros escrita por Mike que tenía más espectáculo que letra en realidad. Los cinco componentes se habían puesto unos colmillos antes de la canción y los fuegos de colores y las luces no dejaron de aparecer en todo el tiempo que duró la canción. Los últimos acordes estaban sonando, Sam y Mike se movieron para quedar detrás de las chicas, justo cuando terminó la última nota unos cohetes de luz iluminaron el escenario por completo dejando ver a Alex sonriendo tétricamente con sangre resbalando por las comisuras de sus labios y a cada extremo los otros dos chicos clavaban sus colmillos en los cuellos de las chicas que habían cerrado los ojos y de los cuales resbalaban unos hilos de sangre. El silencio se hizo en la sala por unos segundos y luego la multitud estalló en gritos de nuevo. Mike se separó del cuello de Zisel después de lamer la sangre artificial con sabor a cereza y la agarró de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra saludaban sonriendo. 

Kirian se inquietó ante los mordiscos, sin terminar de decidirse por qué creer. Fue atraído por un brazo rodeando sus hombros hacia Rainer quien lo tranquilizó diciendo en su oído:

–Lees demasiados libros de vampiros, chaval –dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja antes de separarse y volver a prestar atención al concierto.

El ángel se reprendió por su tonta duda y observó con esperanza cómo Zisel parecía haber dado por terminado el concierto.

Ante la tentativa del grupo de bajar del escenario el público aplaudió con más intensidad, las luces se apagaron dejando todo totalmente a oscuras y la voz seria de Mike retumbó en la sala. 

–¡Queremos escuchar como todos cantáis esta! 

Con los primeros acordes de _Monster_ la gente enloqueció como era normal, Valdis se alejó un poco del barullo para evitar que alguien la aplastara y observó a sus pupilos. Mike se aferraba al soporte del micrófono, mientras los demás hacían sonar más alto si cabe sus instrumentos, los cinco chicos tocaban y cantaban con los ojos cerrados. En el estribillo todos los fans se unían a los componentes del grupo, como si ellos también sintiesen un monstruo interno removiéndose. Se centró en Zisel quien tenía los ojos cerrados con demasiada fuerza, la chica siempre cantaba con una rabia especial esa canción, y más de una vez rompía alguna cuerda de su guitarra. Esa noche la Gibson salió intacta y Valdis respiró tranquila cuando la vio ya en su trípode, no ganaban para cuerdas. Los cinco se juntaron en el filo del escenario saludando y atrapando de vez en cuando algo que el público les lanzaba. Todos sonreían, pero Sam, Coral y Alex no pudieron reprimir una carcajada cuando todo el mundo empezó a corear a la “pareja” más importante instándolos a besarse.

Mike, sonriendo de lado, agarró a Zisel de la cintura y la acercó a él para comenzar a besarla intensamente, la chica no tardó en responder y los aplausos se intensificaron. La farsa que tenían que realizar en cada concierto era una parte más del espectáculo y debía ser igual de creíble. Todos bajaron después de un rato y se escabulleron a los camerinos, logrando así que la gente comenzara a dispersarse lentamente. 

Kirian agradeció que el concierto terminara, la última canción había sido un suplicio soportarla, más con lo que sabía que podía significar para Zisel, pudiendo sentir esa rabia y dolor en ella. Rainer le cogió de una mano que había estado tapando sus oídos en esa última parte y tiró de él en dirección a Valdis, quien al verlos les hizo un gesto invitándolos a seguir hacia los camerinos.

Zisel estaba paseando de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación, sabía que Valdis iba a traer a Rainer y Kirian, y cada segundo que pasaba le parecían horas. La puerta se abrió y se quedó estática viendo cómo la mujer entraba y apremiaba a los otros dos a pasar dentro. Hubiese saltado a abrazarlo, pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse de lo nerviosa que estaba así que sólo se quedó viendo cómo entraban. 

Kirian medio empujó a Rainer para adelantarlo cuando la vio nada más abrirse la puerta y en tres largas y rápidas zancadas se lanzó abrazándola fuerte, haciéndola trastabillar.

–Zisel –susurró emocionado, no creyendo que de verdad volvía a tenerla junto a él, acariciando su mejilla contra la de ella–. Yo... ya pensaba que... Te echaba tanto de menos.

La joven reaccionó abrazándolo de vuelta con la misma fuerza y pegándose más él. 

–Yo... también te echaba de menos –le dijo en voz baja girando la cabeza lo justo para poder darle un beso en la mejilla–. Estamos juntos... otra vez, ¿verdad? –preguntó para asegurarse de que todo era real. 

Kirian asintió y la besó en la mejilla, se separó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y deseando que continuasen siendo los mismos. Besó su frente, rozó su nariz con la de ella y dejó un beso en ella y otro en la otra mejilla.

–No tenéis que iros otra vez, ¿verdad? –planteó entonces él sus dudas, las palabras acariciando los labios de la chica.

Ella negó haciendo que sus narices se rozasen de nuevo. –No tenemos ningún concierto programado y no hay peligro, así que podemos quedarnos –respondió cerrando sus manos arrugando la camiseta del ángel–. Y nos hemos cansado del frío –añadió sonriendo. 

–Ejem... –un carraspeo detrás de ellos hizo que Zisel levantara la vista un poco avergonzada–. Ya sé que mi marido es genialoso y todo eso, pero creo que yo también merezco un abrazo –protestó Rainer separando los brazos para recibir entre ellos a la chica y estrujarla contra su pecho–. ¿Dónde te has dejado el decoro, pequeña? Vestidos ultracortos, medias de encaje, probablemente a juego con la ropa interior, y besos apasionados con cantantes de moral dudosa en pleno escenario... ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Zisel? 

–Disculpa que no me haya presentado como es debido –dijo ella siguiéndole el juego–. Soy Taylor y estoy prometida con ese cantante de moral cuestionable –añadió enseñándole el anillo de oro de su dedo anular. 

La cara de los dos chicos era un poema, pero el antes pelirrojo fue el primero en captar el engaño, o más bien a decirse que lo era.

–Vaya, vaya, oro, eso es hacer una farsa de calidad, y nosotros tenemos que conformarnos con azabache, ¿te lo puedes creer? –fingió indignación mirando a Kirian mientras levantaba su mano izquierda con la propia en que llevaban sus alianzas. 

El alivio se hizo patente en el ángel ante la diversión del hombre que desmentía las palabras de Zisel. Habría demasiadas cosas por las que debía preocuparse de haber sido cierto, ya había pensado que tendría que comprobar cómo eran los amigos de la chica para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, si además uno era nada más y nada menos que su prometido habría tenido muchas más cosas de qué preocuparse, habría sentido más haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella y se preguntaba cómo estarían los demás a los que seguía sin ver, ¿y si Guri también se había echado novio? ¿O, la diosa no lo quisiera, los gemelos hubiesen encontrado su media naranja tan revoltosos como ellos? Las posibilidades eran infinitas, cosas que no había considerado que le incumbieran o de las que debiera preocuparse, pero si sentía que debía hacerlo con Zisel, también debería con los demás.

Zisel hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. –¿Es que resulta que a mí nadie puede pedirme matrimonio? Te aseguro que más de uno lo ha intentado, incluso más de los que han intentado meterse bajo mi falda –le aseguró al moreno con los ojos entrecerrados–, ¿verdad, Val? –acabó preguntando a la mujer que sólo suspiró asintiendo y recordando todos los problemas que habían tenido con los fans de Taylor. 

–No lo dudo, preciosa, pero ambos sabemos qué ocurriría si Rolf se enterase de que has aceptado alguna –argumentó Rainer, divertido.

–Maldito hermano pelotudo –murmuró la chica por lo bajo. 

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Mike entró en la habitación buscando a Zisel. Mirando a los desconocidos se dirigió a ella y la agarró por la cintura haciendo que la chica pusiera sus manos en su pecho y mirara hacia arriba. 

–Estaba buscándote, princesa. Todos están fuera esperando para que vayamos a tomar algo como siempre. ¿Tú vienes, Val? –preguntó a la mujer levantando un poco la mirada. 

–Vienen todos, Mike –se apresuró a contestar la chica–. Ellos son Ryan y Kirian, Val ha conocido a Ry está mañana y los invitó al concierto –le explicó. 

–Encantado, soy Mike como ya han dicho –les estrechó la mano a ambos sin soltar a Zisel–. Seguro que todos están encantados de que nos acompañéis. 

Rainer y Kirian aceptaron y les siguieron.

–¿Lo de tomar algo será como tus fiestas? –susurró Kirian a Rainer, queriendo prepararse para lo que vendría.

–Nada de tus tranquilos cafés hoy –contestó riendo. El chico soltó un suspiro próximo a un lloriqueo y el otro le alborotó un poco el pelo en un gesto cariñoso de ánimo, aunque Kirian no apreciaba demasiado que lo despeinara se había acabado por acostumbrar.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás donde los esperaban los otros tres integrantes del grupo. Vieron a Coral haciendo aspavientos con las manos mientras discutía con Sam y Alex que estaban cogidos de la mano. La chica con rasgos un tanto asiáticos se volvió al sentir que alguien se acercaba y puso los brazos en jarras. 

–¡Ya era hora! ¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo en el camerino? No, espera, no me lo digas, conociéndoos seguro que hacíais cochinadas –afirmó mirando a Mike y Zisel–. ¿No podías pasar sin tu sesión de sexo por un día, Taylor? Hay gente esperando –se quejó totalmente seria. Los que la conocían decidieron ignorarla y Zisel presentó a Kirian y Rainer a los otros dos chicos. 

–Este es Sam, el bajista, y él es Alex, batería. Ellos son Kirian y Ry –señaló–. Esa loca de ahí es Coral, podéis ignorarla, es lo que hacemos todos –bromeó dejando que Mike la besara en el pelo para ocultar su sonrisa. 

La pareja saludó a los dos músicos y a la loca.

–¿Cómo alguien puede pasar sin su sesión de sexo? Yo nunca me privo –le dijo Rainer a Coral mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Kirian dejando reposar una mano sobre el culo de éste y haciendo que el ángel se sonrojara.

Valdis miró a Rainer con una ceja alzada y Zisel se pegó más a su “prometido” evitando mirarlos y se centró en hablar con Sam y Alex. 

–¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? Necesito vodka –preguntó la pequeña después de haberle sonreído de lado a Rainer, divertida–. Y no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad para descarrilar un poco más a esta inocente jovencita –Coral de colgó de la espalda de Zisel enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de la chica. 

–A nosotros nos apetece playa –dijo Alex refiriéndose a él y Sam. 

–¿Vosotros sabéis de un sitio en la playa para tomar algo sin mucho jaleo? –preguntó Mike volviéndose a Rainer–. Después de horas de concierto algo tranquilo no está mal. 

Kirian no pudo más que sonreír aliviado por las palabras del cantante y adelantó a contestar con ilusión:

–Hay un sitio de estilo veneciano al pie de la playa, por la noche ponen algo de música menos clásica que por el día, pero se está tranquilo. Se puede tomar café, té... y también hay algunas copas en la carta –recordó en el último momento–. Aunque hay que andar un poco desde aquí.

–¡Dios! El chico acaba de dar con la perdición de Taylor sin darse cuenta... –dijo Coral melodramática–. Chicos, estamos perdidos, cafeína... ya no nos va a dejar otra opción –Los otros, incluida Valdis, rieron ante las palabras de la chica y Zisel se enfurruñó–. Querida, es un hecho que eres adicta a esa droga, no entiendo cómo luego consigues dormir, si te bebes cerca de un litro de café en una sentada –Zisel se encogió de hombros, no era necesario admitir que lo tomaba precisamente por eso, para no dormir. 

Kirian la miró sin poder ocultar su preocupación, abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Rainer lo frenó a tiempo cogiéndolo más fuerte por la cintura y él no pudo más que morderse el interior del labio y bajar la mirada.

–Ese sitio parece estar bien, los que luego quieran marcha que se busquen la vida –sentenció Valdis y sin dar tiempo a negarse le pidió a los chicos que les mostraran el camino. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiendo con las buenas costumbres, hay dos canciones que existen, [_Hero_](http://%20www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYfEIPvkqaE) y [_Monster_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2syGzoNPeoI)
> 
> Y tenemos fotos de los del grupo, el pelo de Zi y un ejemplo del cartel del concierto. Todo en Y tenemos fotos de los del grupo, el pelo de Zi y un ejemplo del cartel del concierto. Todo en [esta carpeta](http://s743.photobucket.com/user/querulequerule/slideshow/Insurreccion/grupo%20Taylor), contraseña: _insurreccion._
> 
>  **Mekare:** Bueno, bueno, ¿qué os parece? Interesante, ¿eh? No os intriga qué pasó en esos 6 meses, ¿cómo Rai ha conseguido tantos avances? Hasta Kirian de por sí se ve más relajado. Y Zisel con sus celos... jijiji  
>  **Little Owl:** La pobre llega deseando ver a su angelito y se encuentra semejante percal, animalico mío. ¡Pero esto sólo acaba de empezar! muajaja


	22. Capítulo 22

Dejó salir sus alas con un gesto de dolor en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos y recibió un beso dulce, lento, profundo que lo consolaba por lo sufrido. Se abrazó al cuello de Rainer y dejó que lo guiara haciéndole andar hacia atrás hasta llegar al dormitorio y caer en la cama cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocó contra el borde del colchón. Las manos del hombre se colaron bajo su camiseta y se la sacaron rápidamente, seguido de la camisa del otro con apenas un par de botones desabrochados. Los labios dejaron su boca para pasar a su oreja y cuello recreándose ahí antes de continuar su descenso a donde las manos acariciaban y apretaban sus pezones así como el resto de su torso. Kirian jadeó y gimió sin restricciones ante las atenciones, como siempre hacía, separando las piernas invitándole a colocarse entre ellas. Deseoso de más, desabrochó los pantalones de Rainer y los empujó junto con los bóxers hasta donde pudo con las manos y continuó haciéndolos descender con las piernas. La gruesa y turgente polla del hombre se rozó contra el pantalón que aún le cubría y segundos después la prenda fue bajada de un tirón dejándole sólo con un suspensorio de color rojo oscuro. La erección se frotó entre sus nalgas, rozando su entrada y él se arqueó pegándose más a ella. 

Rainer sonrió con lascivia ante el anhelo que siempre mostraba el chico, se separó un poco y cogió el lubricante de la mesilla, pensando fugazmente que necesitaba con urgencia comprar más. Lo preparó con cuidado, con toda la paciencia que poseía y con la que no también. Le quitó el suspensorio, posicionó su sexo en la entrada y entró muy despacio en el eternamente estrecho canal, podía decir que tanto como la primera vez que lo había tomado. Se detuvo cuando estuvo enterrado en él hasta la base, lo besó y repartió caricias de consuelo por su rostro, brazos y alas hasta que el ángel pareció adaptarse a la invasión y lo miró. Siempre se sentía abrumado en ese momento, no había cambiado ese sentimiento en los tres meses y medio que llevaban acostándose. En esos ojos diamantinos oscurecidos por el deseo podía ver la pureza del chico, sentía como si en ese instante sujetara ante él su alma celestial y se la ofreciera para que hiciese con ella lo que quisiera. No había conocido a nadie que se entregara como él y a veces dudaba que existiese alguien más, mucho menos que lo hiciera con él. Agradecía que el ángel no fuese capaz de ocultar sus alas durante el sexo porque así no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien más pudiese tenerle así, no sabía si habría alguien que le mereciera, sabía que él no era digno de ello y lo afortunado que era por poder poseerlo.

Salió un poco para volver a entrar mirándole, siempre observando cómo el chico gemía y gritaba sin restricción, cómo se arqueaba y se sujetaba a él, a las sábanas, a lo que encontrase al alcance de sus manos que pudiese ayudarle a no perderse en el placer.

Kirian estalló con sólo un leve roce de su polla contra el abdomen de Rainer y éste, tras un par de fuertes embestidas más se corrió dentro de la insoportable estrechez.

El hombre colapsó sobre Kirian y éste acarició su espalda abrazándole y dejó pequeños besos en su mejilla y en su pelo. Rainer se sintió tentado a quedarse como estaba, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía y despertaba a la mañana siguiente nuevamente duro y medio dentro del ángel, que había esperado bajo él, paciente, aunque deseando moverse, poniendo por encima de sus deseos el sueño de su amante. Salió del chico y éste se puso de lado para apartar sus alas y dejarle sitio. Rainer se tumbó de espaldas y Kirian se apresuró a acurrucarse en su pecho. Lo cierto era que esa última parte, la de acurrucarse desnudo junto a él hasta dormirse era lo único que el ángel no se permitía perder cada noche, aunque no hubiesen tenido sexo ya fuese porque Rainer hubiese tenido que lidiar con una agotadora marabunta de turistas o hubiese llegado tarde de una provechosa noche de fiesta. Acarició con una mano el largo cabello, en parte destrenzándolo, así como la pálida espalda y a ratos las alas y el chico podría haber estado ronroneando de haber sido un gato. Unos minutos después ambos estaban dormidos.

***

Kirian despertó al poco tiempo de que las caricias se detuvieran. Por unos minutos estuvo en paz, disfrutando del calor de Rainer y de su pacífica respiración, pero al final acabó siendo alcanzado por la preocupación que había arrastrado toda la noche, o casi toda, cuando tenía sexo con Rainer la verdad era que no pensaba mucho absolutamente en nada. Zisel, su adicción a la cafeína le hacían preguntarse si seguiría teniendo pesadillas, si serían tan terribles como las de las últimas noches y se encontró necesitando comprobarlo.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Rainer, aunque no era una hazaña lograrlo, se levantó, se duchó rápidamente eliminando los rastros de las actividades sexuales y se puso su camiseta, un suspensorio negro y los pantalones cortos que había fabricado él mismo. Hacía dos meses atrás le había quedado claro que bien podían quedarse en aquel lugar de Sol y humedad incluso por años y no podía seguir muriendo de calor cada vez que se ponía sus pantalones, por lo que se había decidido a aprender a coser. No le había costado demasiado, aprendía rápido y en la librería había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba saber. Utilizando plumas de sus alas, proceso que había resultado un tanto doloroso, había logrado confeccionar en un mes de duro trabajo unos pantalones cortos del mismo material que el resto de su ropa y era los que acostumbraba a usar desde entonces cuando salía a volar.

Rodeando los lugares más luminosos y ascendiendo bastante para que nadie pudiese verlo, llegó al tejado del hotel de cinco estrellas en que Zisel había dicho que se hospedaba y reunió ánimo para la tediosa tarea de mirar en cada habitación hasta encontrar a la chica, pues no sabía en cuál estaba.

Afortunadamente, la encontró en el penúltimo piso, estaba de espaldas al balcón con los cascos puestos, tocando su guitarra y cantando algo de un ángel, por lo que, curioso, se sentó en la barandilla a escucharla, en parte también porque no sabía si acercarse ya que la chica estaba en ropa interior. Por ello consideró que lo mejor sería sólo escuchar y cerrar los ojos. No estaba dispuesto a irse sin asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y, por el momento, los sentimientos que percibía –tristeza, cansancio– no presagiaban nada bueno.

Zisel llevaba horas trabajando sin descanso en la nueva canción que estaba componiendo tratando de mantener así la mente despierta y no sucumbir al deseo de tumbarse en la mullida cama y caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Hubiese querido pedirle a Kirian que se quedara con ella al menos una noche, pero el comportamiento de Rainer para con él la detuvo, no quería ser egoísta y estaba más que claro que el chico disfrutaba con el “moreno”. Anotó un par de cambios en la música en su libreta, tras suspirar un poco retomó la canción donde se había quedado. Era extraordinaria la rapidez con la que esa letra le vino a la mente, le resultaba bastante extraño y desconcertante el significado de esas palabras, por eso no estaba segura de si esa canción saldría algún día a la luz. Cerró los ojos terminando las dos últimas estrofas y los mantuvo así después de que el sonido se apagase, después de que sus últimas palabras se perdieran. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintiendo la necesidad de añadir esa simple frase a la letra la plasmó en el papel y se levantó quitándose los cascos, dispuesta a salir a tomar el aire, pero al darse la vuelta se quedó estática al descubrir al protagonista de su canción en la barandilla del balcón. Lo primero que pensó fue en que él hubiese escuchado la canción y hubiera malinterpretado la letra de alguna forma, pero luego se acordó de que no llevaba maquillaje que cubriera sus ojeras o la palidez de su piel y eso le asustó más incluso que estar en ropa interior.

–Kirian... –se acercó a la puerta abierta tratando de esconderse de la luz y cogiendo una fina bata de un sillón que se pasó por los hombros–. ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? ¿Por qué no has entrado? –preguntó en voz muy baja, prácticamente en un susurro. 

–Poco. No estás del todo vestida y no sabía si entrar o no... –contestó sin abrir los ojos aún–. ¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés tan triste y cansada, Zisel? No duermes, ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupado, casi angustiado por lo que sentía en ella.

La chica bajó la vista y se acercó a él para quedar a su lado mirando la nada. –Ya estoy tapada y tampoco me molestaría que me vieras, de todas formas... –dijo haciendo tiempo mientras pensaba qué le iba a contestar realmente–. Hace cinco meses que intento no dormir, seis que no lo hago –confesó al final. 

El ángel abrió los ojos alarmado por sus palabras y observó su rostro demacrado por profundas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos del color de siempre, pero que a la vez no eran los mismos, pues estaban inyectados en sangre y sin vida. Se levantó como un resorte e hizo que lo mirara tomando su cara entre sus manos.

–Por la diosa, Zisel, no puedes seguir así, tienes que dormir –la regañó, angustiado–. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, sabía que no debía dejarte sola, debí haber ido a buscarte, asegurarme de que estabas bien, sentía que no lo estabas y no hice nada. Fui tan estúpido por obedecer planes de otros que nada deben de tener que ver conmigo. Lo siento –repitió una vez más, sentía los ojos húmedos de lágrimas de tristeza y rabia consigo mismo–. Vamos, tienes que dormir –dijo tras respirar profundamente calmándose un poco, no había tiempo para lamentaciones. La cogió de una mano y tiró de ella ignorando cualquier protesta hasta dejarla sentada en la cama.

–No es tu culpa –consiguió decir una vez sentada–. Tú tenías que estar aquí con Rainer, estás bien con él... estás feliz, yo sólo te doy problemas, deberías volver con él –argumentó apretando las sábanas en un puño. 

Kirian bufó y la empujó por los hombros consiguiendo que se tumbara y tirando de las sábanas hizo que se doblaran sobre ellas.

–Como yo esté no importa. Cuidaros a todos es lo que quiero y debo hacer. Estás tan mal porque la tonta de mi ama no supo que con parte animal o sin ella sois humanos y así estáis, cuando sufrís algún dolor se alarga demasiado porque no tenéis un maldito serafín, y para eso es para lo que estoy yo aquí, para arreglar sus estúpidos errores, uno solo para diez y encima se dispersan ¡hay que fastidiarse! –dijo frustrado y cabreado–. Rainer duerme demasiado bien, no me necesita en absoluto, y tú todo lo contrario. Así que deja de protestar y duérmete –concluyó sentándose en el borde de la cama y respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse antes de empezar a cantar.

En cuanto el canto comenzó, sintió cómo todo lo que le preocupaba y lo que le hacía daño disminuía un poco. Alargó una mano y cogió una del ángel obligándolo a tumbarse con ella de manera que pudo abrazarlo y pegarse a su pecho repitiéndose mentalmente que sólo sería por esa noche. 

–Vamos a estar en un lío si nos ven –susurró cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la dulce melodía. 

Kirian se interrumpió un segundo para contestar:

–Duerme. Me preocuparé si pasa, soy yo el que tiene las alas y el que se ha colado aquí, así que... Deja de pensar en cosas sin importancia y descansa –susurró en el mismo tono dulce de su canto, continuando con él inmediatamente después.

La chica cayó finalmente dormida y él continuó cantando mientras el sueño duró, olvidándose de quién más podría escucharle y sospechar que Zisel no estaba sola en su habitación, su principal preocupación era ella y solamente ella, era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y parte de su misión. En ese momento se encontró recordando cómo había recordado lo que había ido a hacer a ese planeta. Sucedió dos meses atrás y lo que desenterró el recuerdo fue lo que menos habría esperado: un libro de vampiros de la primera saga que Eve le había hecho leer: _Memnoch, el diablo_ de Anne Rice. El vampiro Lestat había llegado hasta el cielo siguiendo a Memnoch, el ángel caído por haber amado a los humanos, y había vislumbrado una luz que representaba a dios, había sido tan parecido a cuando él había estado frente a la diosa Ama que había sido inevitable que sucediese. Cuando esa noche Rainer había llegado de trabajar y se había preocupado por haberlo encontrado tan ausente, se había animado a contárselo, como había confiado en él muchas otras cosas, incluso las que creyó que nunca revelaría a nadie. Le había contado todo excepto que debía morir cuando ellos estuviesen finalmente a salvo de sus enemigos, cuando completara su misión. Y desde entonces se esforzaba un poco por protestar menos y complacerle en el modo que pudiese, aunque no siempre era capaz, lo de las discotecas seguía sin soportarlo, él bien podía divertirse solo ahí.

***

Paró su canto en seco cuando escuchó la puerta de la suite abrirse y se incorporó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor, buscando un lugar donde esconderse localizando la puerta del baño entre la molesta luz del mediodía que entraba por la ventana abierta y voló hasta ella para que sus pies no hiciesen ni el menor ruido en el suelo, no calculó que un par de plumas quedarían en la cama junto a Zisel y en el suelo en dirección del baño, respectivamente.

–Ki... Kirian –Zisel se había comenzado a remover llamando al chico en sueños, como si notara su ausencia. Mike acababa de entrar en la habitación y se quedó unos segundos mirándola dormida en la cama, nunca la había visto dormir, pero el nombre que estaba murmurando le sonaba de algo. 

Se fijó un poco más, mientras la chica seguía moviéndose y de vez en cuando murmurando ese nombre casi con desesperación, y encontró una de pluma negra encima de la cama. La cogió con la mano y frunció el ceño extrañado, era demasiado larga para ser de un pájaro. Revisó la habitación con la vista y encontró otra en dirección al baño. Con pasos seguros, pero calmados, se dirigió hacia allí sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar. Abrió la puerta y se quedó estático al encontrar al chico de la noche anterior dentro. 

–¿Qué se supone que haces TÚ aquí? –siseó dando una par de pasos hacia él, y viendo que el nombre que su amiga estaba diciendo y el del chico coincidían entrecerró los ojos amenazante. 

Kirian maldijo su suerte al verse descubierto, pero al menos le había dado tiempo a esconder sus alas y gracias a que lleva _su_ ropa no quedarían agujeros en la espalda.

–Pues... yo... –dudó mientras apremiaba a su mente a buscar una excusa creíble. Mientras pensaba casi pudo escuchar la voz de Rainer diciéndole que si le pillaban haciendo algo lo mejor era siempre decir exactamente lo que la gente esperaba oír, solía desconcertarles–. Mear, ¿tú no lo haces después de toda una noche en la cama?

El de ojos grises se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero en un instante dio otro paso acercándose. –No te hagas el listillo, ¿qué haces en la habitación de Taylor? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? –cuestionó esperando no escuchar lo que su mente estaba gritando. 

–Soy experto en trastornos del sueño –contestó dando gracias a los millones de libros que veía cada día en su trabajo–. Y he hecho que se duerma.

El hombre aún pareció más desconcertado que antes, pero no estaba dispuesto a tragarse semejante tontería. –Ella no tiene ningún trastorno, siempre dice que duerme como un lirón. Además no veo porqué tiene que estar medio desnuda para eso. Más te vale que no le hayas tocado un pelo, chaval. 

Kirian miró a Mike un poco decepcionado al comprobar que se había tragado las mentiras de Zisel, pensando que después de todo no era tan buen amigo.

–Os tiene engañados a todos, ¿no? Un poco de maquillaje y ya nadie se da cuenta de lo muerta que está –dijo expresando su decepción sin amedrentarse ante las amenazas del otro. 

Mike acortó la distancia que quedaba y lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta alzándolo. Iba a decir algo, pero una voz proveniente del salón lo detuvo. 

–¿Kirian? ¿Estás aún aquí? –Zisel se había levantado y al ver el Sol y la ausencia del ángel pensó que se había marchado antes de este saliese, pero tras escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del baño se acercó. Por la puerta abierta pudo a ver a Mike sujetando a Kirian por la camiseta y soltó un grito alarmada–. ¡Déjalo! –se lanzó al brazo del moreno, pero este al tratar de esquivarla le dio un pequeño empujón que la mandó al suelo. Asustado, se agachó olvidándose del intruso. 

–¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no pretendía empujarte. Lo encontré aquí y... yo... 

–Vete... –le pidió la chica despacio frotándose la muñeca–. No importa, pero sólo vete. 

Mike obedeció reticente y salió del baño después de lanzarle una mirada de odio al chico que ya estaba arrodillándose frente a Taylor y sujetando su muñeca dañada como si fuese de cristal. 

–¿Te ha hecho algo? –le preguntó preocupada. 

–No hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte por mí –contestó mirando la muñeca que comenzaba a inflamarse–. Voy a vendártela y después deberíamos buscar a alguien, una enfermera como Sif, que te revise –dijo levantándose para buscar una venda en el pequeño botiquín que había en la estantería del baño.

–¿Por qué no dejas que yo también me preocupe? –le preguntó indignada, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar–. Se supone que somos amigos, eso no quiere decir que sólo sea uno el que se preocupe. Me importa lo que te pueda pasar, me importa cómo te sientas, me importas, Kirian –se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada un momento antes de volver a fijarla en el ángel–. Te quiero, te quiero demasiado y eso implica que me preocupe, así que déjame que lo haga, sino sería injusto para mí –le pidió. 

El ángel la besó en la frente y comenzó a vendar su muñeca.

–Es sólo que no hay nada que me pueda pasar, Zisel. Nadie puede matarme, aunque me descuartizaran me curaría –explicó con voz suave y pausada que no coincidía con la brutalidad de lo que sus palabras expresaban–. Y en cuanto a lo que siento es que no quiero verte tan... falta de vida como anoche, me duele más que cualquier otra cosa que no estés bien. Y me entristece que los amigos que ayer pensé que eran muy buenos, fantásticos contigo, no lo sean tanto. No me molesta que sea protector contigo, es bueno, pero ¿cómo no han podido ver por tantos meses bajo esa máscara de pintura que te pones? Les dices que del cielo llueven ranas y lo aceptan, no se preguntan nada más. ¿Qué clases de amigos son? –suspiró y cortó un trozo de esparadrapo con los dientes para así terminar con el vendaje–. Y básicamente eso es todo. ¿Mejor?

–Algo... –concedió finalmente y se puso de pie sin apoyar la mano. Se dirigió a la sala donde vio el cuaderno con la canción sin terminar y suspiró–. Así no voy a poder acabarla –murmuró lanzándolo encima de una mesa–. ¿No tienes trabajo o algo así? –cuestionó extrañada. 

–Sí, me espera una buena broca de James cuando llegue –contestó mirando la hora.

Zisel rió mirando la mano y moviendo los dedos comprobando que no dolían demasiado. –No es necesario que te quedes, quiero decir, estaría bien que lo hicieras, pero no quiero que tengas más problemas en... ¿dónde trabajas? –dijo ella tumbándose en la cama y recogiendo la pluma que quedaba con sumo cuidado y sonriendo ante el tacto suave. 

–En la librería Lion Theatre –contestó Kirian sonriendo cálidamente ante el lugar en que trabajaba–. Pero... sí, será mejor que me vaya. Volveré esta noche... –se iba a marchar, pero había algo que lo había estado carcomiendo, se mordió el labio inseguro y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar–: La canción de antes... ¿no era por mí, verdad? Yo no soy tu enemigo ni hago que enfermes, ¿verdad?

Zisel desvió la vista y se incorporó quedando con los pies colgando por un lado de la cama. Cómo había pensado, Kirian la había escuchado y no sabía cómo explicarle lo que sentía sin desvelar esos asquerosos celos que la habían abrumado. 

–No eres mi enemigo Kirian, es... imposible que lo seas –acabó diciendo ciñéndose solamente a la pregunta que le había formulado–. Y tampoco me enfermas, es imposible que me hagas daño, ¿verdad? –aseguró sin atreverse del todo a mirarlo. 

–Nunca te haría daño, estoy aquí para cuidaros –contestó y al no sentirla con mucho ánimo y no poder ver sus ojos, se inclinó hasta que pudo hacerlo–. ¿Estás bien? Puedo quedarme si lo necesitas.

–No es necesario, estoy bien, además tengo que ducharme y luego iré a la playa con Coral y Valdis –le dijo sonriendo un poco–. No te preocupes, estaré bien y nos veremos esta noche. 

Kirian asintió y le dio un beso en el pelo. –Hasta esta noche –se despidió saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

***

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde el día del concierto; las noches anteriores Kirian había estado con ella, obligándola a dormir, por lo que la chica tenía mejor aspecto. Las ojeras habían disminuido bastante y gracias al Sol había recuperado algo de color. Era mediodía y estaba con Alex y Sam tomando algo en el chiringuito donde trabajaba Rainer, allí era donde habían conocido a Eve, quien no había dejado de hablar desde que el “moreno” los presentó.

–¿Entonces, era la primera vez que nos escuchabas? –preguntó Alex a la chica que estaba sirviendo unas copas detrás de la barra–. ¿Qué te pareció? 

–¡Waaa! ¡Fue brutal! Sois ¡genialosos! Es... ¡¿Cuándo es el próximo concierto?! –dijo exaltada y sin darle tiempo a contestar continuó hablando–. Porque donde sea os seguiré. La que más me gustó fue _In the dark_ , esa fue... ¡casi lloro, tío! Y ese final... ¡amo los vampiros!

Los tres músicos rieron ante las palabras de la chica. 

–Aún no tenemos fecha para el siguiente, hemos estado tocando sin parar durante cerca de tres meses, ahora queremos un descanso y nos quedaremos un tiempo por aquí. Aunque no descartamos la opción de dar un concierto acústico pronto –explicó Zisel bebiendo lentamente su Tequila sunrise. 

–Eso es lo que dice ella, pero la que manda es Coral y a esa chica se le pueden cruzar los cables en cualquier momento –añadió Sam riendo. 

–Sí... nuestra querida Coral –continuó Alex rodando los ojos–. _In the dark_ es una de las canciones que escribió Mike, es una canción hecha especialmente para crear espectáculo –dijo sonriendo. 

–¿Y me presentaréis otro día a esos dos genios? –preguntó inclinándose sobre la barra reposando sobre ella su busto frente a Alex–. ¿O quizás me concederías un concierto privado?

Alex sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco a la chica. –Sería una placer... pero no eres mi tipo, cariño –el chico se giró para besar a Sam intensamente. 

–Oh... Todos los buenos me van por la acera contraria, como mi Kir, qué lástima. ¡¿Por qué los que quiero no pueden ser como este salido?! –se lamentó clamando al cielo y señalando a Rainer. Suspiró con exagerado disgusto y después una ladina sonrisa se formó en sus labios como si nada hubiese pasado–. ¿Y se puede mirar? Prometo no tocar... si no queréis.

–Creo que nos hemos buscado problemas, Alex –susurró Sam sin despegarse de él. 

–Y que lo digas... Pero quizá podamos hacer una excepción algún día e invitar a nuestra nueva amiga a los “ensayos” privados –dijo el otro sonriendo de lado. 

–Podríamos, cariño, podríamos... –ambos miraron a Eve sonriendo seductoramente mientras Zisel apartaba la mirada negando divertida. 

–¿De verdad? –dijo mirándoles como si fuesen dos grandes lingotes de oro, o dos tartas de Kirian echas sólo para ella–. ¡Oh, chicos! Sois los mejores, es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca –dijo limpiándose una lágrimas que no habían llegado a caer. Después cogió un trapo y le dio con él a su compañero de trabajo en el culo–. ¡Mira y aprende! ¡Te lo llevo diciendo casi tres meses, TRES, y tú tan terco diciendo que no! ¡Menudo amigo!

Rainer iba a contestarla, tenía la repetida contestación lista para decirla, la mujer se lo proponía casi a diario, pero cuando se giró para hacerlo Eve estaba saltando la barra y a un par de metros divisó la razón: Kirian andaba por la playa como un pobre incauto.

–¡Kiiir! –Eve llegó corriendo hasta el ángel y se colgó de su cuello, casi tirándolo por la fuerza del frenazo contra su cuerpo. 

–Hol... –comenzó a saludar el chico con una sonrisa, pero su boca se vio asaltada en ese momento. 

Los besos con ella siempre eran una batalla en su boca, ella tenía algún fetiche extraño por sus colmillos, y él hacía lo posible por impedir que llegara a ellos. Por fortuna después de las primeras veces solía vencer él, odiaba el sabor de la sangre y no había manera de hacer que a ella le entrase en la cabeza. Pero bueno, ese era el mayor de sus problemas con ella, solía ser divertida. Por desgracia, esa fue una de las pocas veces que perdió y cuando lo hizo la apartó de golpe, escupió y se limpió la boca.

–¿Por qué siempre con lo mismo? Te quiero, Eve, pero tienes un serio problema –la regañó Kirian disgustado con ella.

–¡Pero es que tus colmillos son genialosos! No te enfades conmigo, mi pequeño vampiro –dijo haciendo un mohín.

Kirian bufó. –No soy eso –y comenzó a avanzar hacia el chiringuito, pero entonces Eve se le colgó de la espalda abrazándole también con las piernas.

–Kir... Kir... por fa... ¿me perdonas? No te enfades conmigo... anda... ¿a que me vas a perdonar, a que sí?... porque eres un ángel... ¿A que sí?... por fa... –rogó la chica mientras frotaba su mejilla contra el cuello de él, rozando con la nariz su oreja y depositando besos en la piel a su alcance.

El ángel suspiró derrotado, siempre le hacía lo mismo y sabía que estaría imposible y no lo soltaría hasta que claudicase.

–Sí, sí, te perdono –la contestación le ganó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y que fuese estrangulado en un fuerte abrazo–. Pero ya te he dicho que no me gusta la sangre, Eve, por favor, ¿vale? 

–Sí, sí –dijo disuasoriamente y se bajó de su espalda para cogerle de la mano y tirar de él para eliminar los pocos pasos que los separaban del chiringuito–. Te voy a hacer un cóctel bien bueno, así se te pasa –ofreció saltando la barra con agilidad y poniéndose a ello al instante. 

Kirian sabía que negarse era misión imposible, se apoyó en la barra con un pesado suspiro y sonrió mirando a Zisel y luego a los otros.

–Hola, ¿cómo estáis? –saludó.

–Hola, chico –saludaron los dos jóvenes y Sam añadió–: Estamos genial, unas vacaciones sientan de maravilla. Además tu amiga nos estaba proponiendo cosas... interesantes –los dos sonrieron asintiendo. 

–Hola –Zisel le sonrió levemente para centrarse en su bebida. Cuando vio a Eve lanzarse hacia Kirian, algo se había removido dentro de ella y su buen humor había desaparecido casi al instante. 

Rainer apareció en ese momento y besó la boca del ángel, un poco de líquido escapó por las comisuras de sus labios que hacía pensar que el hombre le había dado algo más que un beso, cuando ese apartó lamió el líquido escapista y Kirian también limpió al otro, lo que hizo que ella apartara la mirada del todo. 

–Daiquiri de mango –dijo Kirian relamiéndose.

–Muy bien, pequeño, vas aprendiendo.

–¡Wow! Qué bien te reciben por aquí, chaval –dijo Alex riendo y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sam que también reía por lo bajo–. ¿Qué? Deberíamos instaurar el _beso_ como saludo oficial del grupo –sentenció asintiendo. 

–¡Deberíamos instaurarlo en el mundo entero! –declaró Eve poniendo medio coco con bebida frente a Kirian, a lo que el chico tras olfatear un poco miró a su “esposo” suplicante por la cantidad de alcohol que parecía contener, pero el otro, para su desgracia, sólo vocalizó “bebe”.

–Estábamos pensando salir de fiesta esta noche, ¿nos recomendáis algún sitio con buena música? –preguntó Sam a Rainer y a Eve. 

–¡Sí, Lucretia y Queen of the Damned son lo más! –contestó Eve.

Rainer bufó. –Si queréis conservar vuestra sangre: Babylon, Psico y Atlantis –dijo mientras distraídamente empujó el coco hacia Kirian para que dejase de contemplar la copa como si con ello fuese a conseguir que desapareciese y comenzara a beber.

–¡Genial! Coral estará encantada que por fin tengamos un plan decente. ¿Tú vas a venir, Tay? –le preguntó Sam a la chica que levantó la cabeza desconcertada y frunció el ceño sin saber qué le preguntaban–. Si vas a venir de fiesta, estás en las nubes, pequeña–le dijo retirándole un mechón de pelo que se había escapado. 

–Creo que voy a pasar por hoy –contestó al final sonriendo y apuró lo que quedaba de su bebida–. Voy a... tomar el Sol. Luego nos vemos. Eve, encantada. Adiós, Ry, Kir –saludó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la playa donde habían dejado sus toallas. 

Kirian la miró alejarse suspicaz, desde que había vuelto a encontrarla tenía la sensación de que la mujer sólo estaba realmente feliz cuando dormía, el resto del tiempo fluctuaba entre incomodidad, tristeza y cansancio. Él intentaba ayudarla tanto como podía, charlaba con ella por las noches esperando que confiara en él y le contase qué otras cosas la hacían infeliz a parte del insomnio, pero sólo escuchaba de ella anécdotas de esos meses separados y cosas que había hecho en el día.

–¿Por qué siempre está tan infeliz? –preguntó sin apartar los ojos de Zisel, no estuvo seguro si a sí mismo o a los que se habían quedado, aunque la chica no estaba lo suficiente lejos aún para no escucharle.

–Kirian, bebe y calla –lo regañó Rainer, temiendo que si seguía así metería la pata. El chico bajó la cabeza triste y sorbió de la pajita.

–El chico tiene razón –Alex contestó sin sospechar nada raro y Sam asintió conforme–. Desde que la conocimos siempre lleva un aura... de angustia. Aunque pretenda estar alegre o esté riendo, siempre sientes que no es del todo cierto. 

–Aunque lo hemos intentado, nunca dice nada de su vida pasada, así que no sabemos qué le pasa. Ni Coral lo sabe, aunque piensa que puede ser por un tío, o algo así, y que por eso... nada –se detuvo antes de decir nada más. 

Kirian no dijo nada, sabía que todo lo que hubiese podido decir no le estaba permitido por la tapadera y miró con el ceño fruncido la copa como si en ella pudiese hallar respuesta a los misterios del universo. La razón no podía ser un tío, al menos no en el contexto que ellos pensaba, quizás aún estuviese sufriendo por ese Loki que antes había sido su amigo. Lo único que tenía claro era que el estado de la joven era culpa suya, por haberla descuidado todos esos meses.

Rainer jugueteó cariñosamente con los cabellos blancos del chico sabiendo que se estaría emparanoiando con su misión otra vez e intentando sacarlo de esos pensamientos, si estaba demasiado con eso luego estaba insoportablemente protector y complaciente.

–Lo que necesita es una buena fiesta y un buen polvo, ese Mike debe ser monje –dijo Rainer–. Traerla luego, ya veréis cómo se le pasa –y dirigiéndose al ángel añadió–: Tú también vienes –el aludido levantó a la cabeza al instante dispuesto a protestar–. Empezaremos algo suave con Atlantis –Kirian apretó los labios sosteniendo una guerra de miradas con el hombre, pero al final soltó una larga exhalación y asintió agachando la cabeza dócilmente.

–Nosotros nos encargamos, sólo hay que decírselo a Coral y ella hace el resto –ambos músicos sonrieron–. Pero no le digas a Mike lo del polvo, es... muy susceptible con los temas de su chica –aseguraron.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás no quedó muy claro la canción de Zisel, Kiran escuchó el final de [_Dear Angel_ de April Sixth](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzPURVpRXNg)
> 
> **Mekare:** ¿Cómo lleváis el primer lemon? Esto se va a ir poniendo cada vez más caliente, no os podéis hacer una idea. Se nos fue un poco la olla. Con dos capítulos de vida ya os podéis haber formado un poco una idea de los nuevos personajes, ¡queremos opiniones!  
>  **Little Owl:** Sam y Alex son demasiado monosos *.* Se merecen un comentario sólo para ellos.


	23. Capítulo 23

Quiso escapar en cuanto vio el cartel en la puerta de Atlantis, pero Rainer no le dejó alegando que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de que le tocase a él de nuevo como había ocurrido en la fiesta de Halloween en que había asistido “disfrazado” de ángel, y también recurrió al maldito chantaje emocional diciendo que si se iba les haría muy infelices a él y a Zisel. El ángel maldijo haberle contado nada de su misión al hombre. 

Todo ello le llevaba a ese momento en que el azar había decidido que debía cantar ante toda la maldita discoteca. Atlantis tenía una costumbre, en días aleatorios, decían que como la mar, había lo que llamaban “Concurso de la Sirena” que consistía en que un chico y una chica saliesen al escenario a cantar, las canciones elegidas solían ser más adecuadas para mujeres, con algunos agudos a los que los hombres no podían llegar, y por ello, siempre y cuando no tuviesen una voz horrible, solían ganar las del sexo femenino. 

Kirian frotó el dorso de la mano donde le habían puesto el sello con la especie marina que en ese momento estaba en una gran pantalla, aunque sabía que era inútil. Suplicó a su “esposo” intentando no hacer mucho escándalo para que la gente que les rodeaba no supiesen que él era el elegido, le recordó que los micrófonos no le registraban, pero el otro no le hizo caso y le recordó a su vez que la vez anterior no había necesitado que registrasen su voz para hacerse oír por todo el local y obtener una victoria aplastante. Rainer cogió su mano marcada y la agitó en el aire sentenciándole, Kirian le lanzó una mirada negra y, hostigado sobre todo por su protegido y Coral. caminó hasta el escenario por el pasillo que iba despejando la gente para dejarle paso.

Sobre la plataforma ya estaba una mujer rubia vestida con una vestido rosa excesivamente corto y con un gran escote que dejaba ver parte de su amplio busto así como toda su espalda, su rostro se podría decir que era bello, aunque Kirian no estuvo seguro, le desagradaba lo artificial que se veía al estar más pintado que una puerta, y que saludaba a sus amigas, casi una copia exacta de ella en distinto color, diciéndoles que le fuesen consiguiendo una copa para brindar cuando ganase. Subió por las escaleras en el lateral del escenario, con el fuerte olor del perfume de la rubia picándole en la nariz, y saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza al DJ al que ya conocía de Halloween. En cuanto había terminado de cantar el hombre le había interrogado sobre si cantaba en algún grupo y ante la negativa había empezado a hablarle de un primo suyo cazatalentos, por suerte, no había sido demasiado perseverante después de que se negase a sus propuestas un par de veces, se había conformado con darle una tarjeta por si cambiaba de opinión.

Se colocó frente al micrófono, para él inservible, y el DJ sonrió con desdén mirando a la mujer prediciendo que iba a tener que ahogar sus penas en alcohol en vez de celebrar, buscó una canción con la que la derrota sería más aplastante y deseando poner a prueba la voz del ángel para comprobar si tenía tantas posibilidades como había pensado: _Me & Creed_ de Mika Kobayashi, en una versión remasterizada por una deslumbrante cantante del momento.

Los primeros acordes de la guitarra junto con el teclado de la canción comenzaron a sonar y el título de la canción apareció en las pantallas del local al tiempo que se reproducía el videoclip, los focos de luz iluminaron de lleno el escenario y Kirian cerró los ojos echando de menos sus gafas de Sol, por suerte, conocía la canción. La batería se unió a la música y la letra de la canción apareció en pantalla. Los dos concursantes comenzaron en un tono casi grave en el que las palabras parecían vibrar. Sus voces comenzaron a aumentar según avanzaba la canción, haciéndose cada vez mayor la diferencia de nivel entre la mujer y el ángel, aunque la primera había tenido razones para pensar que iba a vencer ese duelo.

La voz de la mujer salía por los altavoces y la escala de su voz era registrada a un lado de las pantallas, la de Kirian se expandía desde su garganta por todo el local pareciendo alcanzar el mismo alma de cada persona, atrayendo la atención hasta de los que sólo estaban esperando que acabase esa pantomima para poder seguir bailando. El DJ maldijo para sí su suerte porque el micrófono del ángel parecía haber fallado como la vez anterior, pero no estaba dispuesto a interrumpir por eso.

– _Mi tiempo es este. La espada y mis llamas te protegerán. Aunque sólo podamos ver el fuego, volaremos en el cielo_ –entonó Kirian, sintiendo esas palabras como propias más que cualquier otra de las que continuó cantando.

La canción llegó a su fin y por unos segundos el local quedó en absoluto silencio, asombrados o quizás no pudiendo creer que hubiese durado tan poco, antes de que estallaran en ovaciones y emitiendo su voto a gritos “sirenito”, se mezclaba con “angel” de aquellos que lo recordaban de la fiesta de Halloween.

Kirian sonrió tímidamente y se giró hacia su contrincante para estrecharle la mano en señal de paz, pero ésta ya estaba bajando los escalones con rabia, lo que lo descolocó un poco. Recogió el vale por diez copas gratis y caminó incómodo entre la gente que lo felicitaba, intentando pasar tanto como podía junto a las columnas de cristal que contenía peces bioluminiscentes de todos los colores que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo en el que una luces simulaban el oleaje visto desde dentro del agua, para escudarse un poco en ellas hasta que llegó junto a sus amigos.

–¡Eres genialoso! ¿Dónde has aprendido a cantar así? Eres la ostia, ¿verdad, chicos? –Coral se había quedado a cuadros con la actuación de Kirian y estaba dando pequeños saltitos entusiasmada–. Zisel, tenemos que reclutarlo, seguro que nos viene de maravilla en ese concierto acústico que quieres hacer. 

La joven negó con la cabeza, aunque sintiéndose orgullosa por su amigo. –Creo que a Kirian no le va del todo nuestra música, Coral. Es una lástima, pero tendrás que conformarte con Mike y conmigo –la morena puso cara de enfado, pero cuando volvió a sonar la música cogió a su amiga y la obligó a bailar con ella en medio del círculo que había formado todo el grupo para hablar. 

–¡Kiiir! –el grito de Eve, quien se hacía paso a empujones entre la gente para llegar a colgarse al cuello del ángel, pudo distinguirse por encima de la música que aunque alta no era ensordecedora, la razón por la que Kirian aceptaba ir al lugar de vez en cuando–. ¡Ha sido alucinante! –lo alabó antes de estamparle un beso en los labios. Se separó y soltó una mano de la nuca del chico para limpiarse unas lágrimas imaginarias–. ¡Ha sido tan bonito! ¿Me cuidarás con tu espada y ese fuego que tienes? –preguntó coqueta, repasando con la mirada la camisa blanca medio abierta y los ajustados pantalones vaqueros antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Kirian sólo rodó los ojos ya acostumbrado a las continuas insinuaciones de Eve y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Rainer llegó a su lado para quitarle el vale de la mano para pedir bebidas para todos, lo que hizo que Eve desviase su atención al hombre.

–¡Wow! ¡Alcohol! –gritó Coral corriendo hacia él y aplaudiendo, dejando a Zisel que había parado de bailar al ver llegar a Eve y que se forzó a sonreír. 

–Hola, Eve –saludó a la chica mientras Mike la atraía hacia él cogiéndola por la cintura–. Ella es la compañera de trabajo de Ry, la conocimos está tarde en la playa. Él es Mike, aunque creo que ya lo conoces –los presentó–. Esa que sigue el boleto de bebida como un animalillo es Coral –dijo señalando a su amiga que saltaba alrededor de Rainer. 

–Un placer, guapo –dijo distraída por el boleto–. Voy a seguir a tu amiga más lista –y sin más les rodeó y corrió a conseguir su bebida.

–¿Todas las chicas tenéis que estar locas? ¿Es un requisito o algo? –preguntó su “pareja” divertido, pero ante la cara que le puso Zisel se apresuró a darle un corto beso en los labios. 

–Por algo nosotros somos gays, Mike, no tenemos tanta paciencia para aguantarlas para toda una vida– le contestó Alex siguiendo con la broma. 

Kirian que les estaba escuchando rió, en parte de acuerdo, si tuviese que estar, ya no una vida, sino un día entero con Eve, se volvería loco.

–Estaré yo sola, pero os puedo dar una paliza a todos sin problemas –les amenazó la chica cruzada de brazos. Al segundo Coral corría de nuevo hacia ella con dos vasos en las manos. 

–Te cogí algo fuerte, Tay, necesitas alegrar ese cuerpazo que te gastas –sin dejarla reaccionar le acercó uno de los dos y la obligó a beber casi de un trago la mitad del contenido. El sabor del tequila le quemó la garganta y eso se reflejó en su rostro y en la mirada que le lanzó a su amiga. 

–Coral... estás emborrachando a una menor –dijo riendo Sam–. Como Val se entere de que estás haciéndole eso a su hermanita te cuelga.

–Como si fuese la primera vez que ves a Taylor como una cuba –se defendió la otra encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Te recuerdo que la última vez no fue muy agradable –murmuró Mike controlando que Zisel no bebiese demasiado rápido. 

–¡Kiiir, esto es para ti! –gritó Eve, llegando corriendo y empujando el vaso contra los labios del aludido. Kirian arrugó el gesto ante el fuerte olor a alcohol y negó con la cabeza–. ¡Qué sí, que está rico, muyyy rico, ya verás! –El ángel abrió la boca para negarse ya que su anterior intento no había tenido efecto y ella volcó parte del líquido en su boca antes de que Rainer llegase, le quitase la copa de la mano y lo dejase sobre una pequeña mesa con forma de pulpo que absorbió el vaso en cuanto tocó la superficie.

Kirian se estremeció de asco al tener que hacer pasar por su garganta el líquido en tres tragos y se sintió un poco mareado al instante, sería mejor que no tomase nada más por el resto de la noche. Después se vio empujado hacia la multitud por Rainer.

–¿Aún te controlas? –le preguntó. El ángel asintió, pero en cuanto se detuvieron en la pista apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su “marido”.

Rainer le acarició un momento la cabeza y luego lo cogió por la cintura comenzando a moverse despacio y haciendo que el otro hiciese lo mismo. El mareo se fue pasando y siguió los movimientos incitadores, uniéndose a la orgía de cuerpos tocándose y frotándose los unos contra los otros. Las manos de Rainer iban a su culo y subían después, pero siempre se mantenía muy pegado, él le seguía, era fácil, era casi como estar en la cama con él en los preliminares, intercambiando caricias por donde pudiesen llegar, a veces las manos se aventuraban bajo las camisas y pantalones, y besos húmedos en la boca que barría poco a poco el sabor a Absenta y en el cuello, todo sin perder el ritmo frenético de la música.

Zisel aún seguía estando rodeada por los brazos de Mike cuando vio desaparecer a Kirian y Rainer entre la multitud. Trató de controlarse y se centró en la conversación que estaban teniendo Eve y Coral, sin embargo, poco después todos se unieron a la gente que estaba en la pista y no tuvo más opción que acercarse. Ese fue el momento en que lo vio; Kirian bailando pegado a Rainer. Los movimientos, junto con los besos y las caricias, hacían que eso pareciese más un encuentro sexual que un simple baile. 

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se quedó estática mirándolos. Agarró con fuerza el vaso a medio beber y se lo llevó a los labios vaciándolo por completo. Se removió incómoda notando que los ojos le comenzaban a picar y con un rápido movimiento le cogió una copa a alguien que bailaba e hizo lo mismo que con la suya. Aun así no consiguió calmarse y sin decir nada a nadie se dirigió a la entrada a empujones para tomar el aire. 

En cuanto sintió el frescor de la noche, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, se sintió estúpida y egoísta por ello y sobre todo al tigre moviéndose en su interior queriendo salir y buscar una venganza que no tenía ninguna lógica. Una mano en su hombro la obligó a girarse quedando frente Mike que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y bastante enfadado. 

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? –la cuestionó presionando un poco su agarre–. El otro día lo dejé pasar, no es de mi incumbencia con quién te acuestas y con quién no, Taylor. Pero una cosa es un revolcón y otra muy distinta es que... te encapriches de un hombre, ¡un hombre casado! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso puede significar? –le preguntó zarandeándola ligeramente y sacándole un gemido ahogado. 

–Yo... no... –intento decir, pero el hombre la interrumpió. 

–¡No intentes negarlo! Dios, Tay... ¿sabes lo que puede ocasionar eso si la prensa se entera? Sería la ruina para el grupo, pasaríamos de ser gente decente a unos famosillos más. ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto? ¿Cómo narices has confiado más en alguien que apenas acabas de conocer y no en tus amigos? –le recriminó. La chica bajó la vista sin saber qué responder, no podía decir la verdad. Trató de soltarse de su agarre para alejarse de él, pero Mike la aferró más cuando unos flashes a unos metros los sobresaltaron. A lo lejos pudieron ver a una persona correr hacia un coche y desaparecer segundos después por la carretera. El hombre, nervioso, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se giró hacia ella–. Estamos en un lío, espero que lo tengas todo claro, Taylor –y dicho eso volvió a entrar en la discoteca dejándola sola.

Zisel sintió cómo el alcohol empezaba a marearla, buscó un sitio donde sentarse, no muy lejos de la entrada, pero lo suficientemente escondida de las miradas indiscretas, y se permitió el lujo de derrumbarse el tiempo suficiente para que la lógica volviese a ella y poder volver al hotel sin necesidad de un taxi.

***

Cuando Valdis la llamó varias horas después de que el Sol saliese, no le sorprendió en absoluto. A pesar de haber estado toda la noche tumbada en la cama no había dormido nada, lo que le permitió ser la primera en leer el maravilloso artículo que una de las revistas de cotilleos virtual había escrito sobre la pelea que tuvo la noche anterior con Mike.

Se vistió con desgana y pasó a la habitación de su “hermana” donde se encontró con todos los del grupo. Coral, Sam y Alex la miraban asombrados sin saber de qué iba todo eso, y Mike evitó siquiera posar un segundo la vista en ella. Cuando se reunió con ellos, Valdis empezó a leer en voz alta. 

– _“¿La pareja perfecta, o un engaño ante el mundo? Queridos lectores, nuestra querida pareja de nuevas promesas, Mike Bread y Taylor Monsen, al parecer no llevan una relación tan perfecta como nos han hecho creer durante todo el tiempo en que los conocemos. La noche anterior fueron vistos en la salida de una discoteca muy famosa de Ereso teniendo lo que parecía ser una discusión bastante comprometida. ¿Qué ha podido causar que los perfectos prometidos discutieran públicamente? ¿Por qué nuestra querida Taylor salió llorando de la discoteca? y lo más importante... ¿será mentira que ambos siguen todavía juntos, no habrá alguien en medio rompiendo ese romance tan maravilloso que todos hemos presenciado? Una servidora no sabe tales respuestas, pero les prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para resolver este gran misterio.”_ –Valdis los miró a ambos totalmente seria cuando terminó de leer y al ver que no pensaban decir nada cogió aire y tomó ella la palabra–. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que tengáis que discutirlo en plena calle, en un lugar tan concurrido de la ciudad? ¡Esto podría arruinar todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, maldita sea! –se detuvo unos instantes permitiéndoles explicarse, pero todos siguieron igual de callados–. No pensáis decir nada, no voy a saber qué ha pasado por mucho que pregunte, ¿verdad? –se pasó una mano por el pelo suelto y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, nerviosa–. Me importa un pimiento qué os haya llevado a discutir siempre y cuando no se vuelva a repetir, pero para asegurarnos de que estos rumores no se esparcen, vais a tener que ser una pareja más perfecta aún. 

Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba dentro Zisel quiso replicar, decir que no era necesario, pero Valdis y Mike la fulminaron con la mirada y tuvo que quedarse totalmente callada mientras la mujer decía lo que tenían que hacer, que básicamente era estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos y comportarse como unos tontos enamorados, tenían que representar tan bien que hasta ellos que sabían la verdad deberían creérselo. La charla terminó, sin embargo, supo que la bronca para ella no había acabado y se quedó sin decir nada con Valdis.

–No creas que no sé ligeramente de qué va esto, sé que vuestros problemas tienen un nombre y en este momento un apellido, así que espero que por el bien de la misión sepas cómo actuar. No me importa que veas a Kirian o a Rainer, pero trata que no se note que tenemos más confianza de la necesaria con ellos. Y da las gracias porque no te obligue a dormir con Mike, últimamente tienes mejor cara –al igual que no tuvo que decir nada para que la chica se quedara, tampoco lo tuvo que hacer para que se fuera. 

Frente a la habitación la esperaba Coral con una sonrisa que la calmó bastante. 

–Vamos a la playa todos juntos, ¿te apuntas, no? 

Estuvo tentada a declinar la invitación, pero las órdenes de Valdis aún resonaban en su cabeza, así que asintió y fue con la chica a cambiarse para comenzar el teatro.

***

Ese día era especialmente caluroso por lo que estuvieron casi toda la mañana en el agua y debajo de la sombrilla. Era cerca del mediodía, a esas horas el Sol pegaba con fuerza y tras unas cuantas propuestas fallidas sobre ir a comer, habían vuelto a acabar en el agua. En ese momento, Zisel, subida a los hombros de Mike, intentaba derribar a Coral de los de Alex, mientras Sam hacía de comentarista. En las tres rondas anteriores Zisel había conseguido su propósito y la celebración con su prometido fue más allá de lo que los periodistas esperaban ver. No se cortaban a la hora de besarse como si sólo estuviesen ellos en la playa y no dejaban de sonreír como dos enamorados más mientras parecían vigilar los movimientos del otro.

–¡Cambio de normas! –el grito de Coral hubiera podido escucharse perfectamente en toda la playa, pero no les importó a ninguno–. Gana la que le quite la parte superior del bikini a la otra –ante la mirada ceñuda de Zisel la chica agregó–: ¿No te atreves? 

–Vas a caer, preciosa –susurró Zisel riendo y al segundo se lanzó a por su amiga estirándose y obligando a Mike a dar un par de pasos adelante. 

–¡Corre, Alex! Tendré pocas tetas, pero no es necesario que se lo pongas fácil por esa razón –lo reprendió la morena estirándole del pelo ligeramente. 

Zisel tardó más de cinco minutos en lograrlo, pero al final alzó triunfante el bikini negro de Coral, quien se dejó caer al agua desde los hombros de Alex y no se molestó en ponerse la prenda cuando le fue devuelta, al fin y al cabo eran prácticamente las únicas mujeres de la playa que no estaban en topless. 

Volvieron a las toallas, lo suficientemente cerca del chiringuito como para que Coral pudiera abastecerse de alcohol cuando lo necesitase, y terminaron sacando los bocadillos que habían preparado para la tarde. Zisel se sentó junto a Mike y le fue robando algunos bocados de su comida mientras charlaba tranquilamente con Sam sobre una posible canción, estaba tan concentrada que no notó cuando Coral se sentó detrás de ella hasta que unas manos se posaron en sus pechos y comenzaron a masajearlos. 

–¿Ves lo que decía, Alex? Tay puede aparentar que tiene poco, pero no es verdad, yo mataría por tenerlas como ella –dijo la morena introduciendo sin vergüenza una mano debajo de la tela de bikini. 

–Co... Coral, ¿puedes dejar mis tetas en paz? –pidió la chica sintiendo sus mejillas arder. 

–Pero son tan suaves... Tienes suerte, capullo –le dijo a Mike dándole un codazo sin dejar de atender a su amiga que había empezado a respirar entrecortadamente–. Si sigues haciendo esos ruidos, cariño, no te aseguro que pueda dejarte ir tan fácilmente –le advirtió ante un gemido que había escapado de su boca cuando una de las manos pasó a acariciarle también el abdomen y a jugar con su ombligo. 

–¿No quería Val amor? Aquí tiene amor –dijo Sam riendo y besando a Alex, todo ante la mirada divertida de Mike, que creyó conveniente salvar a su chica de la deliciosa tortura que estaba sufriendo, apartó a Coral con cuidado y agarrando a Zisel de la cintura la sentó en su regazo y le acarició el pelo dulcemente. 

–Posesivo, ¿nunca te han dicho que entre amigos se comparte? –lo regañó la morena cruzándose de brazos. 

–Vamos, nena, no te enfades con él, es normal que la reclame, seguro que quiere su sesión también –la calmó Sam y la puso de pie junto a él–. Nos vamos a pasear a ver si cogemos color, volveremos en un rato, aprovechar que hay bastantes cámaras al acecho. 

Ambos asintieron y los despidieron con la mano cuando se alejaron. Zisel se estiró para coger el bote de aceite solar y se lo extendió por los brazos y las piernas sin levantarse de su sitio, cuando acabó se lo tendió al hombre para que la ayudara con la espalda y se tumbó es una toalla boca abajo para desatar las tiras del bikini. Las grandes manos del chico comenzaron a extender la loción masajeando sus hombros y su espalda durante varios minutos que le supieron a gloria y cuando acabó se giró al segundo para buscar los labios de su pareja y atraerlo hacia ella. Mike la cogió de la cintura para colocarla bien bajo su cuerpo y acarició toda la piel que le fue posible sin dejar de besarla, mientras la chica le acariciaba la nuca con una mano y con la otra toda la espalda hasta el borde del bañador. Zisel decidió olvidarse de todo lo del día anterior y centrarse en la boca de él que estaba regalando besos por su cuello llegando a clavícula, enredó una pierna con la de Mike y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios, sin importarle que algunos flashes aparecieran de vez en cuando, y siguió besándolo hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos.

***

Kirian regresó al chiringuito con una sonrisa después de darse un largo baño en el mar, su pelo estaba resultando ser una trampa mortal con ese calor. Había apretado tanto como era posible la trenza para que le diese el mínimo calor, pero aún así... ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía cortarlo, crecería ante los ojos de los humanos. Además del frescor que recorría su cuerpo en forma de pequeñas gotitas estaba feliz de haber visto a Zisel con Mike, la había sentido despreocupada con él y se preguntaba si no se había equivocado con el hombre y sí que era un buen amigo, si conseguía darle aquella paz merecía la pena reconsiderarlo.

Se apoyó en la barra y dejó que la trenza cayese a un lado con lo que el tatuaje de su espalda que solía estar oculto por su pelo, quedó a la vista casi por completo, la última floritura se perdía en el borde del ajustado bañador rojo oscuro.

–Esa foto vale para una peli porno –escuchó reír a Eve–. Los paparazis se están poniendo las botas... Con ese cuerpazo... normal que le saque partido, qué suertuda Taylor, ¿verdad, Ry? ¿Por qué los mejores están cogidos?, ¡yo quiero uno para mí sola! –lloriqueó.

–Con lo buena que es la variedad –contestó Rainer.

–Sí, eso dices, pero tú tienes a mi Kir –refunfuñó. Después esbozó una amplia sonrisa y pestañeando mucho preguntó–: ¿Me lo das?

Rainer sólo negó divertido y salió levantando la puerta de la barra con la bolsa de comida que el ángel había traído poco antes. Le hizo un gesto a su “marido” y éste se reunió con él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se sentaron en la única sombrilla libre a la vista, al lado de donde estaba la famosa pareja. En las fiambreras ese día encontraron un típico almuerzo japonés y el olor de la tarta de chocolate hizo que las bocas de la gente a su alrededor se hiciesen agua, mientras ellos lo degustaban, de vez en cuando lamiendo de los labios del otro los restos de chocolate que quedaban ahí.

Mike se separó de Zisel sonriendo y miró el bikini debajo de él que se había movido al estar suelto, travieso se lo sacó a la chica y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su propio bañador. Al ponerse de pie riendo y girar para que la chica no atrapara a su prisionero, vio a Ryan y a Kirian cerca de ellos y decidió saludar dispuesto a dejar claras las cosas con el de pelo largo. 

–¡Hey! No os habíamos visto, ¿qué tal va todo? –les dijo acercándose y sonriendo. 

–¡Genial, tenemos chocolate! –contestó Kirian alegremente–. ¿Quieres? –Ofreció una porción y Rainer jugueteó para quitársela aduciendo que era _su_ comida.

El hombre rió divertido por la escena y negó con la cabeza. –No quiero quitarle _su_ comida a Ry –miró un segundo atrás, Zisel seguía en la toalla tratando de cubrirse lo que le hizo reír más–. Creo que le da vergüenza acercarse sin esto –les dijo mostrándoles el bikini verde–. ¡Cariño, que no te van a comer, si vienes te lo doy! –le gritó a la chica jugando. 

Kirian se sonrojó al ver la parte superior del bañador sin su dueña y la distracción le costó que Rainer consiguiese su objetivo quitándole la porción de tarta, tirándole y cayendo sobre él en el proceso. El hombre sonrió triunfante y le dio un gran bocado al postre.

–Ese no era tuyo, ya comiste el tuyo y la mitad del mío. Ese era el de reserva –lo regañó sin mucho empeño por la sonrisa con la que estaba degustando el dulce, aunque le hubiese gustado que Mike y sobre todo Zisel lo probaran.

–Por eso, tengo que llenar mi hueco de reserva –replicó el otro antes de plantarle un beso corto, pero intenso para callarle.

–Dámelo, Mike –pidió entonces la chica que se había acercado y se escondía detrás de su “prometido”. 

–Venga, princesa, si todas las demás chicas van igual, déjame admirarte un poco más... –le rogó el otro haciendo un puchero sacándole una sonrisa que fue mal interpretada por Mike, quien la agarró y la sentó en la arena entre sus piernas frente a los otros dos. Zisel pegó sus rodillas a su pecho tan rápido como pudo y saludó con la mano sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían–. Te dije que no pasaba nada... –le recordó el hombre, pero ella no hizo nada por cambiar de posición–. Anoche os fuisteis después de Atlantis, ¿verdad? No me suena veros en los demás sitios –preguntó distraídamente. 

–Hay noches para ir de flor en flor y noches que no te aguantas las ganas de volar y disfrutar lo que se tiene en casa –contestó Rainer acariciando una de las piernas de Kirian, rozando con los dedos el interior desde el muslo hasta el tobillo al tiempo que se sentaba para dar cuenta del último trocito de comida. El ángel suspiró ante la caricia sonrojándose un poco más y también se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sin mirar a Zisel.

Mike sonrió asintiendo de acuerdo y miró de reojo al ángel agrandando más su sonrisa al ver que esquivaba a Zisel. –Nosotros cuatro fuimos a un par de sitios más, pero Tay también volvió mucho antes de que nos fuéramos de Atlantis. Demasiado alcohol teniendo en cuenta que aún no es mayor de edad –comentó acariciando los cabellos de la chica. 

–¿Así que tú también eres un pervertidor de menores? Un placer conocerte –dijo Rainer divertido tendiéndole una mano que el otro aceptó captando la broma.

–Os dejamos relativamente solos para que no tengáis problemas en _divertiros_ y ahora os encontramos con más gente... y yo que esperaba ver a mi niña en acción –lloriqueó Coral sentándose con ellos al mismo tiempo que Sam y Alex.

–Ya aprovechamos, eso eran los preliminares –le contestó Mike sonriendo de lado. 

–Es bueno saberlo tío, pensábamos que estabas perdiendo facultades –añadió Sam haciendo como que se secaba el sudor de la frente en un gesto de alivio. 

–Sí, confieso que al principio creía que eras un monje, pero ya veo que te desenvuelves bien –rió Rainer. 

–Tampoco os iba a invitar a ver el espectáculo si no lo creíais –dijo el aludido. 

–¡Wow! Pero qué ven mis ojos... Tay, ¿estás sin bikini? ¿Quién ha logrado semejante proeza? –gritó Coral asombrada–. Siempre he dicho que debías enseñar más –afirmó–. Ya sólo me falta conseguir que te unas a mis juegos... –una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro mientras reía bajito–.Vosotros también estáis invitados –les dijo a Rainer y Kirian–, ¡cuantos más mejor! 

–Será un placer, muñeca –contestó Rainer. 

El ángel se removió incómodo por la conversación y porque volvía a agobiarse con el calor, no sabía dónde poner la trenza.

–Ahora vuelvo –dijo poniéndose de pie en un impulso y levantando el pelo de la nuca a ver si obtenía un poco de fresco. Rainer lo detuvo un segundo y lo mordió en el culo lo que le ganó al hombre una mirada recriminatoria antes de que el chico caminase velozmente hacia el mar.

–Tengo tanto trabajo aún... –suspiró Rainer, filosófico–. Esta juventud de hoy en día no sabe disfrutar como es debido de los placeres de la vida.

–Mike... mi hermana dijo que debíamos ir a ensayar está tarde –recordó Zisel queriendo volver al hotel. 

–Yo no quiero meterme en un cuarto a tocar con el calor que hace –se quejó Coral y los demás asintieron de acuerdo con ella. 

–Haced lo que queráis, yo me voy al hotel –Zisel se levantó y le arrebató el bikini a Mike para ponérselo, se acercó a su toalla y comenzó a recoger las cosas despacio. 

Kirian regresó en ese momento con una expresión de absoluta paz ante el frescor que le proporcionaban las gotas de agua unidas a la cálida y suave brisa.

–¿Ya os vais? –preguntó con un puchero medio formándose en sus labios, deteniéndose junto a la sombrilla, cerca de donde su protegida estaba recogiendo.

–Sólo yo –respondió Zisel colgándose una mochila pequeña en los hombros–. Nos vemos –se despidió sonriéndole ligeramente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el hotel. 

–Está molesta –afirmó el ángel mirándola marchar triste–. ¿Por qué está molesta? Estaba muy feliz contigo, sin preocupaciones. ¿Por qué se aleja si le haces bien? –preguntó a Mike antes de ir a sentarse pegado a Rainer necesitando un poco de su contacto, de sentir su constante bienestar que lo consolaba.

–Está extraña desde que llegamos, más de lo normal quiero decir –afirmó Coral–. ¿Se puede saber que has hecho, Mike? –lo reprendió la morena. 

–No he hecho nada, ella sabrá qué demonios le pasa. Primero prácticamente me obliga a que la bese y luego se larga cabreada –se justificó el otro mirando a Kirian–. Si quiere contarlo ya lo dirá, no voy a ir detrás de ella. 

–No durmió otra vez –murmuró el ángel contra el cuello de su “pareja”, recriminándose no haber ido a asegurarse de que lo hiciera la noche anterior. Rainer lo apretó un poco contra sí para ver si con suerte no decía nada más indebido.

Mike entrecerró los ojos al escuchar al chico. 

–Seguro que está preocupada aún por el artículo de esta mañana –la defendió Sam. 

–Sí, no salía muy bien parada... la periodista la hizo quedar como una llorona y una cornuda –agregó Alex. 

–¿Un artículo? –preguntó Kirian levantando la cabeza, aunque dudaba que esa fuese la verdadera razón.

–Sí, los periodistas que tienen mucha imaginación, nada de importancia –dijo Rainer antes de que alguno contase algo y el ángel se pusiese en modo protector insufrible–. ¡Mira qué tarde es, casi las cinco! Es hora de que vuelvas al curro... y yo también –lo instó a levantarse, diciendo las últimas palabras con menos ánimo.

Kirian se dejó llevar y se despidió aún preocupado.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que cantó Kirian en la discoteca [_Me & Creed_ de Mika Kobayashi](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZZAhGdstVM), que es parte de la banda sonora del anime Ao no Exorcist.


	24. Capítulo 24

Llegó al balcón de Zisel como cada noche y la encontró tocando la guitarra con los cascos puestos. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella sonriendo suavemente.

Al notar que la estaban observando, Zisel abrió los ojos y casi se cae de la silla hacia atrás por el susto que se había llevado al encontrar a Kirian tan cerca suya. Todas las noches el ángel había ido simplemente a verla dormir y las veces que se veían durante el día ella estaba con Mike, quien la retenía y prácticamente le prohibía silenciosamente que hablase con el chico. Sonrió recuperada del sobresalto y lo empujó un poco con la mano para hacer que cayese. 

–No me vuelvas a dar un susto así –lo regañó medio riendo. 

–Me gusta cuando estás tan concentrada con tu música, muchas veces estás en paz –se exculpó el ángel, levantándose y estirando las alas acusando un poco de dolor en la parte baja de ellas por haber caído sentado.

–Suelo dejar de pensar en otras cosas cuando estoy centrada en las nuevas canciones –dijo ella restándole importancia y dejando la guitarra en su atril para poder levantarse–. Sé que me vas a decir que no importa, pero esta vez es en serio que aún no tengo sueño, ¿no podemos hacer algo durante un ratito? Pequeñín –suplicó juntando prácticamente el pulgar con el índice. 

Kirian la miró especulativamente, ciertamente no sentía mucho cansancio en ella.

–¿Quieres volar conmigo? Aquí sí hay mar, podemos volar sobre él como Iron Man, ¡es fantástico! –propuso con ilusión.

La chica lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la nariz, alegre. –Voy a por otra camiseta –se perdió por la otra puerta con su ropa de verano y a los segundos apareció con una camiseta de media manga–. ¿Crees que así está bien? –le preguntó al chico, ya que no sabía qué temperatura podía haber cuando volasen. 

El chico se acercó y cogió el borde entre sus dedos.

–Creo que muy fina... Sólo por si acaso, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar por mi culpa –contestó.

–No me puse mala por tu culpa –le dijo frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose una sudadera fina, que tenía escrito “Bazinga”, encima de la camiseta–, ¿entendido? –lo apremió a contestar ya frente a él. 

Sin embargo, Kirian se limitó a abrazarla y comenzar a elevarse depositando un beso en su mejilla. Segundos después atravesaban las puertas del balcón y volaba velozmente hacia el mar dejando la ciudad atrás. La Luna, casi llena, se reflejaba en el mar y se adentraron más hacia la inmensidad de éste dejando la luces de la ciudad atrás. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados se detuvo y miró el cielo, las estrellas no se veían tan brillantes en ningún sitio como en mitad del océano.

–Sólo se ven las luces de las estrellas... –dijo la chica asombrada, ninguna luz le impedía distinguir si eran las esferas del cielo o cualquier otra luz artificial, era la primera vez que podía verlo tan claro–. Es precioso –murmuró aflojando el agarre con el chico para poder mirar mejor hacia arriba. 

–Sí, había veces que pasaba aquí casi la noche entera –dijo en un tono bajo, reflexivo–. Cuando es Luna nueva se siente casi como en casa.

Zisel se volvió para mirarlo a él. Puede que Kirian dijese que ese era su lugar, pero su casa al parecer nunca sería esa, nunca la sentiría así, y sintió miedo de que en algún momento se fuera. –¿Te vas a ir? –preguntó en un susurro por una vez expresando sus dudas. 

–Nunca volveré allí, mi lugar ahora está aquí, cuidando de vosotros –contestó conectando su mirada con la de ella.

La chica sintió que esa no era una respuesta directa a su pregunta, pero le bastó por el momento y asintió sin dejar de mirarlo. Se acercó a él lentamente acariciando con los dedos el pelo de la nuca y despacio junto sus labios con los de él. Segundos después comenzó a moverlos sobre los de Kirian, temerosa de que la rechazara. Pero el ángel aceptó el beso, como aceptaba una caricia, o aceptaba cuanto Rainer desease, y correspondió el beso despacio, dejando que fuese ella quien llevase el mando, quien decidiese hasta dónde avanzar. Sonrió un poco aún en el beso al sentir en ella una inesperada calidez llena de paz y felicidad, era extraño, pero reconfortante, por lo que pensó que si era eso lo que debía hacer para que ella estuviese bien lo haría a cada segundo que lo precisase, no le importaba, de todas formas él también disfrutaba de cada muestra de cariño de las que tanto había carecido en su hogar.

Zisel se separó un poco terminando el beso y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él sonriendo cálidamente. Él le acarició el pelo relajantemente durante un tiempo hasta que se atrevió a hablar:

–¿Lista para un poco de acción? –preguntó, deseando surcar los cielos, acariciar con las puntas de los dedos la superficie del mar, montar las olas sin tocarlas... si algún día regresaban a Arsuf iba a echar mucho de menos todo eso.

–Siempre –le respondió sonriendo de lado y agarrándose un poco más a él preparándose para lo que venía. 

Kirian sonrió con travesura y dejó de batir las alas, pegándolas a su cuerpo para no dañarlas cuando la gravedad hizo su trabajo haciéndoles caer de golpe. Zisel gritó mientras él reía y cuando estaban a punto de impactar contra el mar, volvió a mover sus alas consiguiendo parar cuando la punta de los dedos de sus pies descalzos tocaban las olas. Se detuvo sólo un par de segundos para que la chica recuperase el aliento y ascendió velozmente hasta traspasar unas delgadas nubes que los empaparon. Hizo un par de volteretas sobre las nubes, como si éstas fuesen la mullida cama que parecían ser y descendió haciendo un pequeño torbellino hasta frenar en la superficie del mar siguiendo la formación de una ola desde tan cerca que parecían estar haciendo bodyboard sobre ella, los cabellos de ambos acababan cayendo al agua, continuando por la cresta de la ola que les salpicaba pequeñas gotitas hasta que ésta rompió contra un acantilado. Ascendieron siguiendo la pared escarpada y regresó al mar para coger otra ola, esta vez no tan cerca de modo que pudiera mover las alas sin mojarlas al dejar que Zisel quedara sobre él. Subió hasta poder divisar la ciudad y se dirigió hacia allí, rodeando el parque de atracciones lleno de luz. Volvió a surcar el mar hasta llegar a la isla vecina para ver la ópera en lo alto de un acantilado que parecía una catedral gótica, como lo había sido la universidad, famosa en el mundo especialmente en las Artes, que estaba constituida por una antigua catedral adosada a un monasterio, la única que había sobrevivido asombrosamente a la formación de Pangea III, aunque había tenido que ser restaurada. Mientras volaba desde la ópera de vuelta a Ereso para ver la universidad, pensó que hacía tiempo que no acudía a ver uno de sus espectáculos como había tomado por costumbre hacer al menos una vez a la semana. Sobrevolando un barrio formado por casitas venecianas con fachadas de ornamentos góticos, finalmente decidió poner fin al vuelo y regresar al hotel.

Entró por el balcón, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí de una suave patada, y aterrizó a los pies de la cama de Zisel donde la hizo sentarse y, antes de que pudiese decir nada, corrió al baño y regresó con una manta de baño con la que la hizo cubrirse, temiendo que se hubiese enfriado: el pelo de ambos estaba casi seco, pero la ropa era otra historia, su ropa hecha de plumas solía librarse de la humedad prácticamente al instante, pero la de ella no. 

–Con esa manta no vas a hacer nada –le susurró riendo–. Voy a cambiarme –se levantó tomando la toalla de las manos del chico y lo besó en la frente antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. 

El ángel se tumbó en una orilla de la cama, Zisel siempre insistía en que lo hiciese en vez de quedar sentado, aunque para cantar era más cómodo para él, y esperó, frotándose la cara con las manos para quitarse la molesta sal marina.

Zisel salió con la ropa seca y una coleta alta y se tumbó al lado del chico mirando el techo. 

–¿Hace cuánto no duermes tú también? –le preguntó–. Ya sé que no lo necesitas, pero te ves muy relajado después y es agradable, ¿sabes? 

Kirian se encogió de hombros. –Dormiré cuando puedas dormir bien, o si te hace feliz vendré en otro momento que tú no tengas que dormir y me dormiré para ti –ofreció complaciente.

–No quiero que duermas sólo para hacerme feliz –lo reprendió la chica girándose para mirarlo–, si haces todo para complacerme al final no estaré cómoda al pedirte nada. 

–¿Por qué no? Me enviaron aquí para eso, para protegeros, ayudaros, cuidar que estéis bien, lo más felices posible –contestó Kirian–. Y me gusta sentiros felices, en paz.

–A mí también me gusta ver feliz a todos, a ti incluido, pero... no sé cómo explicarlo, es agobiante que hagas las cosas sólo para eso, ¿no hay algo que quieras hacer por tu cuenta, no por qué nos haga felices a nosotros? –lo cuestionó–. Quiero hacer algo por ti, ¿me dejarás?

–No hago las cosas sólo por eso, también me hace feliz hacer estas cosas, me basta veros bien para serlo, y hago muchas otras cosas que me gustan como jugar con los niños en la librería y contarles cuentos, sentarme en Nubt, el pub al que os llevé después de vuestro concierto –explicó con una sonrisa–, los domingos a leer y escuchar música, o ir de vez en cuando a la ópera. Puedes hacer lo que desees –aceptó finalmente. 

–Un día, los dos solos, y podemos hacer todo lo que te gusta –le propuso sonriendo–. Me escaparé de Mike y Val. 

–¿Querrías venir a la ópera conmigo? –preguntó tentativamente–. Aunque... no quiero meterte en problemas con ellos, son buenos para ti.

–No tanto como tú... –murmuró apartando la vista unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír–. ¿Un concierto de música clásica o al ballet? –meditó. 

–Nunca he ido a ver un ballet, siempre he visto conciertos y óperas –reflexionó–. Pero si quieres podemos ir a un ballet.

Zisel frunció el ceño ante la última frase de él y le pellizcó sin hacerle daño la nariz. 

–Lo que a ti te guste... –le recordó–. A mí me gusta todo. 

–Me gustan las óperas más que los conciertos, pero no sé si me gustan los ballets porque nunca los he visto –reiteró frotándose la nariz–. ¿Qué te gusta más?

–En mi caso no hay mucha diferencia –le recordó–. En el ballet veo más cuerpos moverse, pero no distingo bien lo que pasa, no sirvo de referencia.

–¿Cantan? –quiso saber intentando decidirse.

–No, bailan y hay una orquesta que los acompaña con la música –explicó–. ¿Por qué no buscas información y ya me dices? –le propuso al final–. Y así piensas qué más podemos hacer, un día entero, ¿recuerdas? –le sonrió divertida besando su nariz disculpándose por el pizco anterior. 

–Mañana iré a por un panfleto antes de venir y lo planearemos –dijo sonriente y se acercó para besar su frente y sus párpados instándola a dormir.

–Hasta mañ... luego –se corrigió al ser consciente de la hora, y se acurrucó más junto a él para dormir.

***

Llevaba días dándole vueltas a la idea, sabía que era algo que debía hacer, que sus protegidos no eran sólo Rainer y Zisel, pero no lograba decidirse, solía excusarse diciéndose que no era buen momento, que ya lo intentaría al día siguiente. Pero llegaba el día siguiente y seguía sin decidirse a ir a hablar con Valdis, a intentar comprenderla un poco y asegurarse que era feliz dentro de ese hielo del que parecía estar formada.

Estaba sentado en Nubt tomando un té, pero la idea le rondaba la mente impidiéndole concentrarse en la lectura del último libro de la saga de _Ángeles caídos_ , no eran muy diferentes de los que Eve le había hecho leer de vampiros de la misma autora, y le hacía gracia todo lo que inventaban los humanos. En un arrebato de frustración, se puso de pie dejando el dinero que pagara su cuenta, se despidió del dependiente con un gesto de cabeza y salió a paso ligero hacia el hotel donde el grupo se hospedaba.

Aprovechando que un grupo de gente entraba en el ascensor del hotel, entró con ellos y pidió que pulsara a la persona más cercana al panel el botón táctil que le llevaría al piso en que estaban las habitaciones de Valdis, Zisel y el resto del grupo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la mujer con nombre de diosa de la muerte, miró la puerta con aprensión y se dijo que no podía ser tan malo, que en el fondo ella tenía buen corazón ya que Guri la quería. Dio unas profundas respiraciones para darse ánimo y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta.

Al poco la mujer abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida al ver al chico frente a ella, después su expresión cambió a preocupación. 

–¡¿Ha pasado algo?! ¿Están bien Zisel y Rainer? –las preguntas salieron sin pensar en quien podía estar escuchando. 

–No, no, están todos bien –se apresuró a contestar cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa y después soltó un suspiro de alivio, sonriendo un poco, definitivamente la mujer no era de hielo–. Yo... sólo quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo?

Valdis suspiró, pero luego la sorpresa volvió a ella y parpadeó varias veces. 

–¿Conmigo? –preguntó sin creérselo todavía–. Si... supongo que no hay problema –dijo al final dejando que pasara a la habitación y le señaló una butaca en la que podía sentarse. Ella hizo lo propio en la que estaba enfrente y lo miró expectante. 

El ángel se sentó y jugueteó con la punta de su trenza, nervioso, hasta que se obligó a dejarla y mirar a Valdis.

–¿Y tú... qué tal estás? –preguntó al fin.

La pregunta hizo que ella alzara una ceja entre impresionada y curiosa. 

–Bien... duermo todas las noches y no necesito sexo continuamente. No me puedo quejar –contesto al final intuyendo por donde iban los tiros. 

Kirian se sonrojó ante las palabras de la mujer. –No soy un somnífero ni un consolador –no pudo evitar protestar, poniéndose más rojo ante su última palabra y desvió la mirada.

–No he dicho eso –aclaró Valdis seria–. Pero quería aclarar que no tengo esos problemas. 

El ángel asintió y respiró hondo obligándose a serenándose. La miró unos segundos, de ella sólo podía sentir un poco de curiosidad y el resto parecía el mismísimo Círculo Polar Ártico, y se dijo que debía plantearle las cosas como eran.

–¿Realmente estás bien? ¿Eres feliz? –preguntó y aclaró–: Es que no logro comprenderte, eres tan fría incluso por dentro, sólo pareces ser algo más cálida con Guri, aunque te sigas viendo tan fría como siempre. Y me preocupo por ti, aunque... eh... intimidas un poco –confesó lo último bajando un poco la voz.

Valdis dejó salir un largo suspiro y lo miró fijamente. –Seamos claros, Rainer me ha contado de tu misión y sinceramente eso ha hecho que confíe más en ti. Entiendo que tengas que protegernos a todos, pero en lo que a mí respecta limítate al campo de batalla; no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, sólo la gente a la que quiero es a la que le confió lo que siento y el hecho de que confíe en ti no significa que te quiera como a Zisel, Rainer o Guri. –Se quedó en silencio unos segundos dejándole tiempo para que procesase las, prácticamente, órdenes que le había dado y volvió a hablar–. ¿Estoy bien? Sí, lo estoy, preocupada y ansiosa por los demás, pero eso es algo que sentimos todos. ¿Qué si soy feliz? Lo seré realmente cuando mi familia no tenga que estar escondiéndose como ratas y cuando esos malnacidos dejen de jugar con la vida de los demás; por lo demás estoy satisfecha con prácticamente todo –Cuando terminó de hablar se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y sonrió de lado divertida–. ¿Así que intimido, eh? Bueno, es la única forma de controlar a Rainer, poder hacer que Zisel haga sus tareas, que los gemelos salgan de su mundo de vez en cuando para algo que no sea liarla y mantener a Rolf en el mundo real. Y Guri... es la luz que nos hizo ver la verdad a todos –explicó con un brillo especial en los ojos al hablar de la niña. 

–No era mi intención molestarte, ni meterme en tus asuntos es sólo que de verdad me preocupo. Sé que al principio, cuando estaba sin recuerdos, no nos llevamos bien, me recordabas a alguien que es bastante para estar alerta, pero aún así nunca quise realmente que te pasase algo malo, Valdis –explicó sin atreverse a mirarla hasta que dijo su nombre, sintiéndose reprendido–. No debería estar así con vosotros, no sé qué saldría mal, pero ya que la cagué no quisiera estropearlo más... así que... Bueno, si con que todo acabe podrás ser feliz... no te incordiaré más –dijo levantándose, no tenía sentido quedarse, no hacía nada bueno junto a ella–. Estaré ahí si puedo hacer algo en algún momento –musitó.

–Si puedes, ya lo haces, sigue cuidando a lo que más me importa en esta vida –respondió mostrando apenas un segundo una cálida sonrisa. 

–Hasta el último aliento –juró con una mano en el corazón e inclinando la cabeza.

Kirian salió de la habitación y se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta intentando recomponerse, la conversación con la fría mujer le había afectado más de lo que había esperado, no era nada fría, había tanto o más amor en ella que en el resto de sus protegidos. Valdis haría cualquier cosa por proteger a los suyos, ponía las necesidades de las personas que quería por encima de las suyas, incluso las de los revoltosos gemelos; era digna de admiración. Se frotó la cara sintiéndose impotente no por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa isla, se dividía entre el impulso de ir a destruir a los enemigos como fuera y el sentirse incapaz de alejarse tanto, de estar a más de una noche de vuelo de ellos sin saber cómo estaban. No podía alejarse, si no lo había hecho cuando todos estaban dispersados para comprobar que estuviesen bien menos lo iba a hacer ahora que volvían a reunirse poco a poco. Tendría que seguir teniendo paciencia y esperar el momento.

***

Se subió a una escalerilla, fastidiado, personalmente tener que subirse a algo para llegar a un objeto era una ofensa contra sí mismo, para algo tenía unas alas, las alturas eran su mundo, pero no podía hacer eso en la librería. Se estiró para alcanzar los libros pedidos y la camiseta se le subió un poco descubriendo sus abdominales. Cuando comenzó a descender con una cordial sonrisa, la señora que le había pedido el ejemplar no le estaba mirando precisamente a la cara. Suspiró despacio para que no se notase su molestia, por algo prefería los niños, las mañanas eran aburridas y engorrosas sin ellos.

–De antiguas religiones sólo tenemos estos diez –dijo pasando de tenerlos bajo el brazo a sujetarlos frente a la mujer de unos cuarenta años para que pudiese ver los títulos.

–¿Y cuál me recomendarías? –preguntó sin llegar a leer todos los títulos, Kirian no estaba seguro que hubiese leído siquiera uno.

El chico fue a responder con sinceridad que no los había leído y mandar a la fastidiosa mujer amablemente a la mierda, pero sintió la afilada mirada de James fija en él, miró hacia el mostrador y confirmó sus sospechas: si las miradas matasen en ese instante lo estaría. No sabía cómo el hombre lo hacía, pero siempre parecía leerle el pensamiento, saber cuándo iba a comportarse amablemente con cada cliente y cuando no, aunque no era muy difícil de acertar, hasta él sabía reconocer nada más verlas entrar qué personas venían a comprar, cuáles a pasar el rato y cuáles a molestar deliberadamente para al final no llevarse ni un marcapáginas.

Miró rápidamente los títulos y sacó uno del montón.

–Quizás este, aunque siento decir que no soy un experto en este tema, no quisiera que le fuese a disgusto –contestó, logrando conseguir que la mujer despegase la vista del bíceps de su brazo izquierdo expandido por estar soportando el peso de los nueve libros restantes.

La clienta lo ojeó distraídamente y luego hizo un gesto.

–No estoy segura... Quería culturizarme, me apasionan las antiguas costumbres... casi tanto como las nuevas –dijo insinuadora.

Kirian agradeció en ese momento haber estado tanto tiempo con Rainer y Eve como para no sonrojarse tan fácilmente como antes y más o menos saber desenvolverse en esas situaciones. Fue a un par de estantes más atrás y cogió un libro.

–Las costumbres de los monjes budistas son apasionantes, son una antigua costumbre y aún perviven en las cumbres del Karakórum. A menudo pienso que si no estuviese casado me uniría a ellos –contestó con una fingida sonrisa soñadora, casi podía oír los dientes de James rechinando.

La mujer se quedó en silencio unos segundos, abrió y cerró la boca y finalmente consiguió decir:

–Creo que me lo pensaré, gracias.

–A ti, vuelve cuando quieras –la sonrisa a las espaldas de la mujer sí que fue radiante de puro triunfo antes de volverse a la escalera para devolver los libros a su sitio.

Zisel entró en la librería en la que trabajaba Kirian y miró a su alrededor aspirando el agradable olor a libro nuevo. Saludó al hombre que estaba en el mostrador cordialmente y se dirigió al chico que había subido a una escalera y que identificó como su amigo. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al andar, algo sencillo gracias a las sandalias planas que se había puesto y cuando estuvo detrás de él se aclaró la garganta para hablar. 

–Disculpe, me preguntaba si me podría recomendar un buen sitio para comer y disfrutar del chico que hay dentro de ese cuerpo serrano que tengo enfrente ahora mismo –dijo sonriendo y levantando un poco la bolsa en la que llevaba la comida. 

Kirian no se sobresaltó, pues había esperado que James se colocase al pie de la escalera donde Zisel estaba para regañarle como otras tantas veces, pero lo sorprendió agradablemente el cambio, y al mirarla y encontrar pelo rubio en vez de colorines no consiguió más que hacer que sonriese más.

–¿Cómo un cuerpo puede ser serrano? –preguntó, bajando de la escalera, divertido ante el recuerdo de la vez que le había dicho esas mismas palabras.

–Puede serlo si es sano o hermoso, y creo que en este caso cumple las dos condiciones –respondió agrandando su sonrisa. 

–¿Tú crees? –dijo con coquetería, mirándose de arriba a abajo, tan diferente a la absoluta inocencia de aquella vez.

–Hummm... recuerdo que la última vez que estuve abrazada a él lo era, pero quizá tenga que hacer un nueva... _revisión_ –meditó siguiéndole el juego y se acercó un poco más a él mirando los brazos descubiertos detenidamente–. ¿Qué te parece después de probar la deliciosa comida del restaurante italiano que he encontrado? –sugirió en un susurro. 

–¡Oh! ¿Compraste comida? Pero yo... es que ya tenía hecha y se estropeará. Seguro que Ry no se acuerda de ir a por ella si no me ve aparecer por ahí –dijo apenado, dejando atrás toda la broma.

–Comida de un restaurante o comida de Kirian –dijo pensativa la rubia haciendo una balanza con los brazos y decantándose finalmente por la del chico–. Hace siglos que no como comida casera y también creo que puedo hacer un huequito para la pasta –le sonrió tranquilizadora–. ¿A dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó entusiasmada. 

Kirian cerró la escalera y la miró pensativo. –¿Tienes una bici o algo similar?

–No –respondió curiosa–. Pero al venir vi una tienda cerca de aquí que vendía patines y cosas así, ¿por? 

–Hay un sitio que creo que te encantará, pero está un poco lejos y a los lugareños no les gusta acercarse allí como para pedir un taxi –explicó sonriendo misteriosamente, después miró el reloj con forma de león con fastidio–. Puedes ir a por ello ahora, me quedan cinco minutos. ¿Sabes montar en una de esas cosas, no? –quiso asegurarse.

Zisel sonrió de lado y se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla y aprovechar para darle la bolsa con comida y poder ir más rápido. 

–¿Qué crees que hacía antes de conseguir a Ruan? –preguntó–. Nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos –dijo saliendo de la tienda saludando de nuevo al dueño. 

Tal y como dijo a los cinco minutos estaba frente a la tienda con unos patines de línea negros dando algunas vueltas para acostumbrarse a ellos y después probó a dar algún que otro salto. 

–... más decente, no quiero ligues aquí –escuchó la voz de James, quien salía de la tienda seguido por Kirian.

–No los quieres cuando te interesa –lo recriminó el otro–. Y es una amiga.

–Ya... amiga –refunfuñó–. Más te vale no llegar tarde.

–Sí... –aceptó Kirian cansinamente, y sonriendo travieso aprovechó que el hombre estaba distraído dándole vueltas a la llave en la cerradura para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y alejarse hasta llegar tras Zisel ya con sus patines negros con unas alas de color plata dibujadas en los laterales puestos.

El jefe se giró con cara de malas pulgas, pero al verle intentando esconderse inútilmente tras la chica contuvo una sonrisa que deseaba formarse y comenzó a andar hacia su casa.

–No llegues tarde –repitió, a modo de despedida.

–Dale recuerdos a Eileen –contestó el ángel, alegre por haberse librado de una reprimenda más. El hombre se limitó a mover la mano en señal de aceptación.

–¿Te metí en algún problema? –le preguntó Zisel mirando al jefe irse–. Lo siento, antes debí esperar fuera –se disculpó girando para quedar frente a él. 

–No, no te preocupes. Él es así, siempre está refunfuñando y regañando, es su manera de preocuparse por la gente porque no se le hace fácil relacionarse ni expresar lo que siente, pero tiene buen corazón –explicó Kirian–. ¿Lista para la aventura?

Zisel sonrió e hizo una reverencia cediéndole el paso para que le indicara por dónde ir. 

Kirian la cogió de la mano y, tras pasar rápidamente a coger la comida de su casa, la guió por múltiples calles que se alejaban cada vez más del mar y llevaban hacia el centro de la isla. Dejaron la ciudad atrás y la carretera poco después se hizo camino entre los plataneros. Se detuvo y la miró unos segundos antes de apartar la gran hoja que les ocultaba la continuación del camino. Si esperó encontrar un paraíso debió llevarse una gran desilusión, ante ellos se extendía una tierra árida y negra, la selva desaparecía de golpe dando paso a ese lugar en el que la única vegetación eran árboles muertos del mismo color de la tierra en el que los lugareños habían puesto unas calaveras de animales en señal de advertencia. Unos metros más adelante, en el centro de ese extraño claro, se elevaba un monte del que no se podía divisar la cima, no debido a su altura sino a su verticalidad, era como un gran prisma en medio de la selva.

–Vamos –la animó Kirian.

Zisel miró a su alrededor y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Agarró con más fuerza la mano de su amigo y se acercó quedando más cerca de él, pero decidiendo que Kirian no la llevaría a un lugar para asustarla terminó asintiendo para seguir adelante. 

Llegaron a la base del extraño monte donde había una cueva que entre tanta negrura no había sido distinguible desde la lejanía, Kirian se preguntaba si lo era incluso desde cerca para los ojos humanos. Se adentraron en la absoluta oscuridad, asegurándose de mantener a Zisel pegada a él por si tropezaba con algo. Los trinos de los pájaros, chillidos de murciélagos y otros animales que allí habitaban parecían ser de otro mundo, escuchados desde fuera a veces parecían gritos de personas, razón por la que los habitantes de la ciudad pensaban que estaba maldito. Descendieron por un estrecho pasadizo por varios minutos hasta que, sin que nada lo advirtiese, el lugar se abrió a los lados. Kirian dio unos pasos a la izquierda, encontrando una grieta en la roca por la que apenas se podía entrar de lado y advirtió a Zisel de la situación. La travesía se hacía claustrofóbica, casi insoportable, cuando el difuso sonido del agua corriendo llegó hasta ellos. Unos pasos después, Kirian se colocó las gafas de Sol preparándose para lo que ocurriría y entonces llegaron a un amplio espacio lleno de luz.

Un río subterráneo corría alegremente entre tierra negra. Pequeños rayos de Sol llegaban desde el techo rebotando contra grandes cristales de diamante que amplificaba su luz, plantas adaptadas al calor volcánico del río de lava, que corría bajo el de agua kilómetros más abajo y que otorgaba su calor a algunos remansos del río en forma de pozas, y la oscuridad crecían por allí así como múltiples reptiles y algunos mamíferos y aves que en algún momento habían encontrado la entrada a ese extraño paraíso.

La chica se quedó sin palabras cuando pudo apreciar lo que había oculto en ese sitio que en un principio le pareció bastante grotesco. Admiró al paisaje sintiendo el agradable calor que provenía del volcán con una expresión de total fascinación y sorpresa. Sin saber qué decir, se acercó al ángel para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla. 

–Gracias, es... perfecto –dijo finalmente sabiendo que sus palabras se quedaban cortas para describir lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. 

Kirian sonrió radiante. –¿Te gusta? ¡Es genial! ¿A que sí? No sabía si te iba a gustar... es un poco oscuro y con los huesos fuera... no sabía si ibas a querer llegar hasta aquí... ¡gracias! –terminó agradeciendo también–. Ven te voy a presentar a Cassi –dijo ilusionado, tirando de su mano hasta llegar hasta un dragón de Komodo que estaba cómodamente instalado en una roca–. Esta es Cassi, es la más vieja de aquí –le presentó sacando una bolsa de la mochila en que había transportado la comida, en su interior había carne y huesos crudos. Vació la bolsa y los dejó junto al reptil–. Ella lo repartirá. –Acto seguido tiró de Zisel para alejarse y dejar espacio a los animales que ya se estaban acercando.

La condujo a una elevación del terreno junto a una de las pozas y se sentó instándola a hacer lo mismo.

–¿Seguro que no estamos en un universo alterno y no me lo has dicho? Porque si es así acabo de decidir que me quedo en este –bromeó sentándose junto a él–. ¿Qué has preparado? –le preguntó relamiéndose ante el olor que empezaba a salir de las bolsas. 

–Sopa de pescado –contestó, sacando una ollita de metal y unos trozos de madera sobre los que colocó la primera sobre el agua de la poza–. Tiene que calentarse un poco.

–Huele bien –dijo olfateando con una sonrisa y luego sacó su pequeña tablet y empezó a toquetearla concentrada–. Voy a poner una alarma para que no se nos haga tarde.

–No, no hagas ruidos innecesarios aquí, hay organismos muy sensibles, nuestra sola presencia ya les está perturbando un tanto –la detuvo apartando la mano de la chica del aparato.

–Lo siento... –murmuró apagándolo y bajando la mirada arrepentida. 

Kirian la besó en la mejilla, queriendo devolverle el anterior estado de ánimo, y preguntó:

–¿Y tú qué tienes?

Ella se giró sacando de la bolsa unos tappers con el símbolo del restaurante donde la había comprado. –Raviolis de carne con salsa de queso parmesano y ensalada con nueces y queso de cabra caramelizada. No sabía si coger postre, así que al final acabé pidiendo un termo con cacao –dijo terminando de mostrarle lo que había llevado. 

–Queso y nueces, qué bueno –dijo con la boca hecha agua–. Por suerte para ambos, yo nunca dudo coger postre –Sacó de la mochila una tartera con pan de melón relleno de chocolate.

–Si no estuvieses casado... –bromeó Zisel guiñando un ojo mientras abría la ensalada y le tendía un tenedor a Kirian. Pinchó un poco de la ensalada degustándola lentamente y dejó salir un suave gemido de placer, pero al darse cuenta se sonrojó avergonzada–. Está buena –musitó fijando su vista en su tenedor como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Kirian sonrió y probó la ensalada con semejante gemido complacido. –Qué bueno –dijo pinchando otra vez, paladeando ese bocado–. Tengo que hacer esto... Y si no sale ya me las apañaré para conseguir la receta –dijo mirando el nombre del restaurante y la guiñó el ojo.

Recogió la olla del agua, sacó un par de cucharas de la mochila y levantó la tapa, cuando el olor inundó su nariz se relamió y sin esperar más se lanzaron a dar cuenta de toda la comida.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Pues aquí están otros dos capítulos más. Personalmente me gustó cómo salió la escena de Valdis en su momento. Y este día juntos... todo lo que va a pasar jiji  
>  **Little Owl:** Muchas cosas monosas :P  
>  **Mekare:** ¡Y feliz año nuevo!


	25. Capítulo 25

Kirian se tumbó boca arriba con las manos sobre el estómago y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Creo que ya debería parar de comer –dijo con una bostezo y cerrando los ojos.

–¿No se suponía que nunca te saciabas? –le preguntó Zisel divertida, jugueteando con el agua de la poza. Había comido suficiente para una semana completa, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer y que sus instintos le estaban pidiendo desde hacía meses. 

–He dicho que debería, no que tenga que hacerlo, los pecados capitales no son para los de mi raza –explicó–. ¿Quieres darte un baño? Esas aguas son buenas para muchas cosas –dijo al oírla jugar.

–Sólo si tú también te bañas –sonrió pícara y volviéndose para mirarlo. 

–Yo es que... –Volteó la cabeza para mirar a Zisel, pensando si debía hacerlo o no. Ya sabía reconocer cuando alguien quería algo sexual de él o no, había visto demasiadas veces esa mirada hambrienta, pero ella no era así, ella sólo era una amiga, simplemente una amiga sin roce o interés en que lo hubiera, por lo que terminó asintiendo–. Supongo que no importa, tú no eres como Eve, ni como Rai –dijo terminando en un murmullo.

Se quitó los patines y se puso de pie, se sacó la camiseta y sin pensarlo más se bajó los pantalones vaqueros cortos quedando sólo con sus ya acostumbrados suspensorios, el de esa ocasión era verde con las tiras sumamente finas, su pelo al estar en una apretada trenza no lo cubría mucho.

–Vamos –la animó metiéndose en el agua caliente.

Zisel había levantado una ceja interrogante por las palabras del ángel; ¿qué se suponía que quería decir con que no era como Eve o Rainer? ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que no se podía comparar con ellos, que no era, por decirlo de alguna manera “apetecible”? Bufó sintiéndose dolida y comenzó a quitarse la ropa cómo había hecho el chico quedando con uno de sus conjuntos de lencería de encaje negro. Sin mirar el espectáculo que tenía delante, a sabiendas de que se sonrojaría, se metió dentro del agua notando el agradable calor que esta emanaba y cómo le relajaba los músculos. Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar a su acompañante, pero no pudo evitar que al final su vista se centrara sólo en él deseando que en algún momento se pusiera de pie de nuevo. Ante sus pensamientos tragó grueso y se removió entre incómoda y ansiosa. 

El ángel se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza en el borde de la roca.

–¿Qué te pasa? No te terminas de relajar –Pensó qué podría hacer para ayudarla a relajarse tanto como lo estaba él y se ofreció–: Si quieres puedo darte un masaje, Rai me enseñó hace mucho y se me da bien.

Zisel se puso rígida y maldijo por dentro la capacidad de leer los sentimientos de la gente de Kirian. 

–¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Te incomoda que esté cerca?–preguntó, al sentirla peor que segundos antes, mirándola apenado y alejándose un poco.

–N... no es... eso –murmuró finalmente sintiéndose culpable, él no tenía la culpa de que ella no le llamara la atención o de las ideas que se formaban en su mente–. Yo... –al final consideró que la mejor opción era preguntar en vez de montarse sus historias, aunque sólo fuese para confirmarlo–. ¿Por qué has dicho que no soy como Eve o Rai?

–Tú eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga –dijo con una cálida sonrisa–, sin cosas de esas... sexuales o quererlas. Por eso puedo estar sin problemas así contigo, ¿verdad? –dudó en el último momento–. Todavía me lío con las normas sociales... –confesó bajando la vista.

–¿No te gustan esas cosas? –preguntó sin terminar de comprender su razonamiento y cuáles eran esos problemas. 

–Sí, pero no con todo el mundo –contestó, sonrojándose un poco, sin levantar la mirada–, es un incómodo que... que me acosen y me miren como si fuese una tarta de tres chocolates y nata.

¿Entonces no había problemas porque como era su amiga esas cosas no debían pasar entre ellos? Su cabeza era un completo lío al tratar de entender cómo pensaba él, pero había comprendido que con ella no le gustaba, lo que le hizo formular la siguiente pregunta sin pensarlo. 

–¿Por qué me correspondiste al beso si te incomoda? No me digas que era porque me hacía feliz, sabes que si te molesta puedes decirlo para que no lo haga, como ponerme los cascos para tocar la guitarra porque no te agrada demasiado cómo suena. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –volvió a cuestionar mirándolo directamente. 

–No me molesta besarte, y no es sólo por hacerte feliz, te quiero, mucho. ¿Qué está mal? –se apresuró a contestar, tras pensar que se referiría al de la otra noche cuando volaban que había sido algo diferente a los anteriores–. No te enfades conmigo –suplicó, mirándola con intensidad.

La chica suspiró y esa vez fue ella la que se acercó a él apoyando su frente en el hombro del ángel. 

–No puedo enfadarme contigo, eso es casi imposible –habló con voz baja tratando de que sonase serena–. No sé qué está mal... creo, creo que son cosas mías que aún no comprendo, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo –explicó mostrando su confusión–. Yo también te quiero y me gustó besarte, pero no quiero fastidiar esto y de alguna manera... creo que esa posibilidad no es tan remota como parece, creo que... posiblemente acabe haciendo que te alejes –acabó de decir. 

–No voy a ir a ninguna parte, estaré con vosotros hasta el final –contestó, abrazándola–. ¿Puedo hacer algo, lo que sea, para ayudarte a comprender esas cosas? 

–Puedes alejarte sin irte a ninguna parte, ya lo hiciste con Rainer una vez... ¿y si hago algo y te decepciono? –musitó apretándose contra él como si fuese a desaparecer–. No entiendo lo que siento, Kirian, nunca me ha pasado. 

–Sí... bueno, es que me mintió mucho, me hizo daño y no me gusta el dolor. Pero realmente nunca me alejé, no dejé de preocuparme por él y quererlo, nunca dejaré de quereros. Y tú nunca mientes –la disuadió de su duda–. Yo... puedo ayudarte, siento lo que sientes. Puedo concentrarme y decirte más concretamente qué sientes, quizás logre entenderlo.

–¿Y si siento algo que te disgusta? –dijo dubitativa. 

–Son tus sentimientos, no es algo que puedas cambiar, ¿por qué iba a disgustarme? 

–No lo sé, supongo que tengo miedo –meditó unos segundos y al final asintió levemente–. Quiero que tú también lo sepas y así será más sencillo –murmuró aceptando finalmente. 

–¿Estás segura? –Zisel asintió y él puso una mano en su mejilla y otra sobre el corazón de la chica–. Mírame a los ojos –la indicó y sintió como si sus ojos realmente fuesen las puertas a su alma y sus corazones se acompasaban. 

Se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos y la intensidad de ellos mientras los desglosaba, apartando piel a piel como si fuese un regalo con múltiples envoltorios del más frágil cristal. Finalmente dejó caer las manos a los lados, aún mirándola con los ojos húmedos, sintiendo cada sentimiento como suyo. ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto sin colapsar? Su trastornado sueño era lo menos que podía ocurrirle.

–Es mucha confusión y... frustración, envolviendo un amor puro, intenso... Eres un ser maravilloso por ser capaz de sentir algo tan hermoso –la elogió con una sonrisa–. A quién vaya dirigido debe ser muy afortunado, ¿Mike? También añoranza unida a un cariño fraternal. Y un cúmulo de furia, tristeza y... odio, ¿por eso no estás del todo bien, no?, ¿por eso no puedes dormir?

¿Amor? ¿Ella estaba enamorada? No era posible, no estaba hecha para amar, ella era una simple herramienta, un arma creada para destruir. Podía ser parecida a una persona, pero no lo era realmente, aunque tuviese sentimientos estos no podían ser tan puros y hermosos como lo que decía Kirian, porque ella no era ni pura ni hermosa por dentro o por fuera. Ya se sentía afortunada por ser capaz de dar y recibir cariño, pero ¿amor? ¿Por Mike? Negó lentamente con la cabeza siguiendo el recorrido de sus pensamientos, no era Mike a quien iban dirigidos, sus ojos se abrieron por completo al comprender finalmente: ella amaba a Kirian, con toda su alma, por eso pensaba que se iba a alejar, porque Kirian sentía algo por Rai, no por ella y si se enteraba de sus sentimientos su amistad acabaría, por eso no negó ni afirmó cuando él dijo Mike. 

Sintió como si tuviese un gran vacío delante suya. Era capaz de amar de una forma que nunca llegó ni a imaginar, pero ese amor no le llevaría a ninguna parte, ese noble sentimiento que no era correspondido podía provocar el peor de los dolores, sentía que podría romperse en pedazos en cualquier momento. 

Miró a su amigo sin saber qué decir y con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que querían salir. Era como un saco lleno de sentimientos, pero no se sintió afortunada ni mucho menos, no era para nada maravillosa, no cuando la mitad eran tan oscuros como el cielo durante la noche y de los otros uno no le estaba permitido sentirlo. Soltó un gemido ahogado y lastimero que hizo que el tigre se removiera nervioso y amenazara con salir. Agarró la pulsera de los gemelos disimuladamente y, sin saber qué decir, bajó la vista al agua. 

–No debí hacerlo, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. Sé que es demasiado meter las narices donde no me llaman, lo siento –se disculpó Kirian al ver su angustia–. Por favor, no llores. Lo siento.

Zisel se frotó los ojos y trató de calmarse al ver que de nuevo el chico se echaba la culpa por algo que no había hecho. Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba con los pulgares formando círculos. 

–No es tu culpa, yo te lo pedí, yo quería que también lo supieses –dijo en voz baja, prácticamente en un susurro–. No es tu culpa. Sólo estoy sorprendida, nada más, ¿vale? –aseguró sonriendo cálidamente, era posible que él no sintiese lo mismo, pero le dolía ver que a esa persona que quería tanto sufría por ella. 

El ángel asintió y, no obstante, dijo:

–Pero yo debería saber que no te haría feliz. Siempre lo estropeo, soy un desastre.

–No eres un desastre –negó la afirmación del chico–. Y no creo que hayas estropeado nada, era algo que necesitaba saber tarde o temprano, eres el que más me ha ayudado, el que mejor me entiende, eres... mi mejor amigo–aseguró juntando su frente con la de él–. Te quiero –dijo despacio sonriendo. 

Ella no podía comprender cuánto lo había estropeado, una cosa tras otra en la misión de su vida, pero se sintió mejor ante sus siguientes palabras: al menos había ayudado algo. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

–Yo también te quiero –contestó alegremente y después se separó–. Creo que es hora de irse. –Se movió hasta el borde de la poza, se impulsó con los brazo y salió, cogiendo la larga trenza para empezar a escurrirla detenidamente.

La chica lo miró de reojo sonrojándose. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que el chico saliendo del agua, escurrió su pelo y después se puso la camiseta, por desgracia el sujetador hizo que ésta también se mojara provocando que se transparentara y maldijo en voz baja. 

–Debería haber salido antes –dijo mirándose de arriba abajo. 

–Puedes quedarte la mía si quieres, iré a por otra en un momento antes de ir a trabajar –ofreció terminando de ponerse los pantalones. Metió una mano por la parte trasera y la sacó con el suspensorio roto–. Rainer se enfadará... –destruyó la ropa interior con una bola de energía–, cuando se entere. No sé cómo puede llevar la cuenta de todo –murmuró lo último encogiéndose de hombros.

Asintió y se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso la camiseta de Kirian y el pantalón corto que llevaba antes. Volvió a inspeccionarse y sonrió, el chico no era mucho más alto que ella, pero la camiseta casi le cubría su pantalón por completo. 

–Creo que te voy a tomar prestada más ropa –bromeó–, no me queda mal. 

Kirian sonrió y levantó las manos. –Mientras no sea yo quien tenga que aguantar el sermón de Rainer... no hay problema.

–En ese caso me quedo con esta –dijo estirando la camiseta roja sin mangas–. Seguro que es genial para dormir. 

El chico se encogió de hombros. –No sé, no uso para eso. ¿Lista?

–Claro –respondió comenzando a recorrer el camino de vuelta.

***

Kirian pensó que Zisel se marcharía hasta que tuviesen que ir a la ópera, así no se enteraría de que claramente había llegado tarde por ir a por ropa. Lo bueno de llegar lo suficientemente tarde para que ya hubiese niños en la tienda era que James se guardaría la reprimenda para el cierre, en el momento sólo le mataría con la mirada.

–¡Kirian! –gritó un niño, dando la voz de alarma al resto que miraron en su dirección mientras corría hasta él seguido de otros tres. Los niños se abrazaron a sus piernas y su cintura, según su altura.

–Tienes que leer este libro –dijo una de unos seis años tirando de su mano.

–No, yo lo vi primero –protestó el que había alertado al resto.

–Hay tiempo de sobra –dijo Kirian conciliador–. Ayer te leí uno, Rose, primero el de Ron, ¿vale? –dirigió a Zisel una mirada de disculpa y se dejó arrastrar por los niños.

La chica hizo un gesto restándole importancia y miró a los niños con cariño, sonriendo con diversión y cariño. Estuvo un par de horas con él en la librería, le acompañó cuando estuvo contando cuentos, interpretando entre los dos a los personajes y poniéndoles diferentes voces. Fue bastante divertido, pero le gustó más cuando él empezó a ayudar a leer a los más pequeños, los niños atendían embelesados y todos aprendían bastante rápido. Esas horas fueron bastante divertidas, pero hubo momentos en los que alguna madre soltera se acercaba a Kirian insinuante, lo que hacía que se formase un nudo en su estómago. Por suerte esas situaciones no eran demasiadas. 

Se despidió de Kirian y de James para ir al hotel a arreglarse, aún no había decidido qué debería ponerse y seguramente no lo decidiría hasta segundos antes de tener que salir de su habitación.

***

Aterrizó en el balcón, vestido con unos pantalones de pinza negros, unos zapatos del mismo color y en la mano llevaba una camisa gris perla y una americana a juego con el pantalón.

–¿Zisel? –la llamó.

Dio un par de pasos y se encontró con la chica que vestía un vestido largo de color champán, su pelo suelto seguía siendo de su tono rubio ceniza y no llevaba las lentillas. 

–Vuelves a ser tú –dijo Kirian, sonriendo complacido por los cambios.

–¿Está bien? Es demasiado formal, ¿verdad? Nunca he ido a un sitio así, no sabía cuál elegir... debería haberme puesto el otro... ¿aún hay tiempo? Voy a cambiarme –dijo sin tomar aire y se giró para volver al baño. 

Kirian la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

–Estás bien así, vas perfectamente para esto –la contradijo–. Y si te cambias tendré que volar más rápido y llegaremos con la ropa hecha un higo.

–Es verdad... lo siento –se disculpó sonriendo y se acercó a él para agarrarse como siempre hacía–. Te diría que tú también vas bien, pero por muy bien que estés sin camiseta creo que no es un atuendo apropiado para el ballet, así que esperaré a que te vistas –bromeó relajándose y luego añadió–: Vámonos.

Llegaron a la isla poco después, tras unos arbustos junto a la ópera. Kirian se vistió, la ropa parecía estar hecha a medida, aunque no era así, se ató el pelo con una cinta negra y, caballeroso como había visto en muchas películas y a otras personas hacer, la instó a sujetarse de su brazo con una sonrisa.

Zisel aceptó el ofrecimiento de Kirian y le sonrió de vuelta. –Ahora sí que puedo decir que estás muy guapo –le dijo en voz baja cuando se acercaban a la entrada del recinto. 

–Gracias... tú también –añadió lo último recordando un poco de etiqueta. Entregó los pases a uno de los mozos de la entrada y éste les guió prestamente hasta sus asientos en un palco no muy lejos del escenario.

El mozo se despidió cordialmente de ellos y les deseó que disfrutasen del ballet, sin dejar de mirar a Zisel, lo que también provocó que tropezase con la moqueta al retirarse; la chica sonrió entre complacida y divertida. Se sentó en una de las butacas, al lado de Kirian y esperaron a que el telón subiera y empezara al ballet.

_El lago de los cisnes_ seguía siendo después de muchos años el rey de los ballets gracias a su romántico argumento y sobre todo a la maravillosa música compuesta por Tchaikovski. La historia, basada en una leyenda, hablaba sobre cómo el príncipe Sigfrido se enamoraba de la joven Odette, quien había sido maldecida por Rothbart, un hechicero muy poderoso. Odette y sus compañeras estaban condenadas a permanecer durante el día en forma de cisne hasta que alguien le jurara a la joven amor eterno. 

Cuando los dos se encontraron se enamoraron perdidamente, pero por culpa de las artimañas de Rothbart el príncipe acabó jurando amor eterno a la hija de este, el cisne negro, lo que hizo imposible que el hechizo de Odette se rompiera. Finalmente los dos jóvenes acababan lanzándose al lago, lo que liberaba de la maldición a las compañeras de Odette y hacía desaparecer a Rothbart. De ese modo Sigfrido y Odette pudieron estar juntos eternamente y sus espíritus aparecieron sobre el lago. 

Cuando la obra acabó el público ovacionó a los bailarines y al director, quién siguiendo las normas del teatro no salió a saludar hasta a que todos los demás lo hicieron. Zisel se limpió las lágrimas que habían estado recorriendo sus mejillas prácticamente todo el cuarto acto. Sentía la impotencia de Odette al no poder estar con aquel al que amaba, no compartía su decisión de lanzarse al lago, aunque eso finalmente rompió el hechizo, pero al fin y al cabo la historia era una tragedia romántica, al igual que lo era Romeo y Julieta. Por otro lado, el baile y la música, que ya conocía, habían sido fantásticos. Siguió aplaudiendo junto al resto del público dejando por imposible el detener las lágrimas, al menos por el momento. 

Kirian había estado más entretenido con la fluctuación de sentimientos y expresiones en el rostro de Zisel que con la propia representación. Era una bonita historia, pero para él un final basado en un absurdo, y seguía prefiriendo la ópera e incluso los conciertos en los que podía cerrar los ojos escuchando la música y crear en su mente su propia historia, había estado tentado de cerrar los ojos y hacerlo; definitivamente el baile no era lo suyo, aunque era admirable la ligereza con la que los bailarines se movían. Acercó una mano a la mejilla de Zisel y limpió sus lágrimas, no estaba preocupado por ellas, sabía que no eran de tristeza sino de emoción, y sólo por eso había merecido la pena asistir al ballet.

–¿Te gustó? –preguntó, cuando los aplausos cesaron, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Zisel asintió sonriendo. –Es precioso, adoro la música de Tchaikovsky y el baile... –no había palabras para describir lo que había pensado de esas jóvenes convertidas en cisnes–. ¿A ti? –preguntó tomando de nuevo el brazo del ángel para salir de la ópera. 

–Me gustó la música y el resto... no tanto –contestó con sinceridad–. Pero me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto.

La chica lo besó en la mejilla y se recostó en su hombro mientras andaban. –La próxima podemos ver una ópera para que te guste también tanto como a mí –sugirió alegre. 

–¿La próxima vez? ¿Vas a venir conmigo más veces? –no pudo evitar asegurarse, ilusionado.

–¿Lo dudabas? –preguntó sorprendida–. Me siento muy bien contigo y casi siempre hacemos cosas divertidas. Además que me lleves volando es un plus –añadió guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo. 

–Genial, ya no voy a tener que venir siempre solo. Gracias, Zi –agradeció deteniendo su paso para abrazarla, siguiendo un impulso.

–Y si haces eso te haré venir más a menudo –susurró correspondiendo el abrazo. Luego se fijó que varias miradas estaban clavadas en ellos y escondió su rostro temiendo que la reconociesen, pero sobre todo queriendo que ese momento quedara sólo para ella–. Da igual donde estés, la gente es cotilla por naturaleza –murmuró ligeramente enfadada. 

–Sólo era un abrazo, ¿por qué iba a estar mal? Rai tiene razón, son demasiado estirados –concluyó con un suspiro, separándose para continuar caminando hacia la salida.

Zisel sintió un pinchazo, era normal que nombrara a Rainer, pero no por eso dejaba de doler. Intentó esconder lo que sentía sabiendo que Kirian se daría cuenta enseguida y prefirió cambiar de tema. –Es posible que tenga que volver a Arsuf durante un par de días en algún momento, no sé cuándo exactamente, ni si será más tarde o más temprano –comentó como si fuese algo sin importancia. 

–¿Un par de días? Creía que volveríamos todos juntos –dijo extrañado.

–Se supone que sí, pero Rolf me encargó que buscara una nueva casa antes de que nos reunamos, y no creo que sea fiable ver unas simples fotos por internet y tampoco podemos contratar a alguien sin levantar sospechas –explicó pensando que tenía que volver a revisar las ofertas–. Por eso cuando vea algunas interesantes tendré que ir a verlas en persona y realizar la compra –terminó de decir. 

–Iré contigo –declaró y no parecía que diese pie a objeciones–. Incluso podría llevarte volando y así nadie sabría que estás allí.

–No es necesario que lo hagas... –trató de replicar, aunque la emoción de su voz la delató–. De todas formas aún no sé nada, cuando llegue el momento te prometo que te avisaré para que decidas qué vas a hacer, igual prefieres quedarte con Rai... –argumentó respirando hondo. 

–No vas a ir sola, mucho menos a Arsuf –insistió Kirian. 

Zisel suspiró. –Suenas como Val –respondió divertida–. Ella dijo lo mismo, pero insistí en que debía seguir con su papel de manager. Al final no sé qué hará, deberéis poneros de acuerdo entre vosotros o me iré sola... de todas formas no corro peligro –murmuró lo último en voz baja, Loki no iba a ir a por ella hasta que cumpliese su “misión”. 

Kirian la miró escéptico ante lo último.

–Entonces hablaré con ella, no vas a ir sola. Rai estará feliz de tener la casa libre unos días, hará una gran fiesta, orgia incluida –dijo negando con la cabeza divertido cuando llegaron tras los arbustos donde habían aterrizado y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

–¡Ey! ¿Por qué hace esas fiestas cuando no estoy? ¿No ha pensado que yo también quiero unirme? –preguntó fingiendo indignación y se cruzó de brazos mirando al ángel. 

–Coincide que te vas cuando se va el aguafiestas de su “marido”, aquí presente. Pero puedes decírselo, yo buscaré algo que hacer como venir aquí, luego al cine, al parque de atracciones, volar e ir a la cueva que te enseñé hasta el mediodía que es cuando suele volver a estar medio habitable la casa –contestó, terminando de desvestirse y se dio la vuelta para que no viese su expresión de dolor cuando dejó sus alas salir.

–Tengo una idea mejor; yo le digo a Rainer que monte la fiesta y cuando vaya a ir, tú me secuestras y me llevas a hacer todas esas cosas, de tal forma que no pueda llegar a tiempo y me quede sin mi primera vez de sexo salvaje con un montón de Rainers salidos –propuso Zisel sonriendo y se acercó para colgarse del cuello del chico. 

–Soy un ángel, ¿cómo podría hacer yo tal vileza como secuestrarte? –bromeó–. Y además sería yo el culpable de todo y ¿a quién le tocaría escuchar sus largas quejas? No me gusta ese plan –protestó abrazándola para alzar el vuelo segundos después a gran velocidad, por lo que si ella intentó decir algo en ese instante se perdió en el viento.

Redujo la velocidad cuando estuvieron sobre el mar, lejos de las luces y giró despacio un par de veces, turnándose quién estaba sobre quién, alternando la mirada entre el horizonte, el mar y su amiga. Aceleró un poco cuando llegó a Ereso y finalmente aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación de Zisel.

–¿Te vas a quedar? –preguntó ella sin soltarlo apreciando el calor que desprendía ya que inevitablemente había refrescado un poco. 

–Pues... esperaba que hoy soñases sólo con cisnes –dijo divertido–, pero sí, me quedaré.

Zisel sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –No tienes que hacerlo si no te apetece, prometo tratar de dormir, aunque sea con las pastillas que me dieron en el médico. 

–Prefiero quedarme... si no te molesta. Al menos hasta que de verdad estés bien, sin pesadillas.

–Sabes de sobra que no me molesta en absoluto. Además no es como si esperase a alguien por la noche o tuviese algo que hacer –comentó encogiéndose de hombros–. Vamos dentro –añadió cogiéndolo de la mano y entrando en la habitación–. Voy a cambiarme, ahora vengo. 

La chica entró al aseo donde tenía su ropa de cama, o más bien la camiseta que le había cogido prestada al ángel esa misma mañana, y se quitó los molestos zapatos de tacón. Fue a hacer lo mismo con el vestido, pero la cremallera de atrás del vestido iba algo dura y no conseguía llegar del todo, respiró hondo y salió de nuevo al cuarto donde había dejado a Kirian. 

–Kir... puedes, si no te importa... ¿me ayudas a bajar la cremallera? –preguntó sonrojada. 

–Sí, claro –aceptó. Dejó su chaqueta y su camisa sobre el sofá, apartó el pelo de Zisel e hizo lo pedido, momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. 

Zisel pegó un pequeño salto sobresaltada y se sujetó el vestido para que no cayese; en el umbral los otros cuatro componentes del grupo la miraban con diferentes expresiones. Sam y Alex estaban sorprendido por la situación, pero parecían aliviados al encontrarla allí. Coral sonreía divertida y miraba curiosa los nuevos descubrimientos en el ángel. Por el contrario, Mike la miraba furioso y sin perder detalle de Kirian al que parecía querer asesinar con la mirada, eso hizo que la rubia se estremeciera ante lo que vendría después. 

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó Kirian retrocediendo un poco hacia las sombras, tapándose la cara con la manos y ocultándose un poco con las alas–. Soy un desastre, lo estropeo cada vez más. Mi ama debe de estar tan disgustada y enfadada conmigo –se reprendió gimiente.

–¡Tú! –el grito de Mike cuando salió de la previa estupefacción provocó que Zisel se encogiera, el hombre se acercó a ella dando grandes pasos y la agarró del brazo lanzándola detrás suya sin medir su fuerza. Miró a Kirian y luego a ella apretando los dientes–. Te dije que no te acercases a él, que era un hombre casado, que nos podía traer problemas, y ahora descubro que no sólo no me has hecho caso sino que tampoco es un hombre... –gruñó.

–¡Suéltala! Le haces daño –rugió Kirian enseñando los dientes, saliendo de su trance al sentir el dolor en ella.

Mike hizo lo que el ángel había exigido, pero por razones diferentes, se lanzó con el puño en alto dispuesto a estamparlo contra Kirian, la chica al verlo trató de alcanzarlo gritando provocando que el vestido desabrochado cayese sin que se diera cuenta, aunque no le importaba demasiado. Kirian se apartó rápidamente medio planeando hasta quedar frente a Zisel, donde el otro había estado segundo antes, y Mike, al no poder tener el punto de apoyo en la cara del ángel, trastabilló evitando por poco acabar en el suelo al sujetarse al respaldo del sofá.

–¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo! –el rugido de Zisel que había comenzado a respirar entrecortadamente hizo que los demás abrieran los ojos sorprendidos por el aspecto salvaje de la chica que se había colocado de un salto frente al ángel protegiéndolo de la misma manera que había hecho él. 

Kirian se puso frente a ella y cogió su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara–. ¡Ey! Tranquila. Mírame, no pasa nada. Respira... despacio... despacio –intentó calmarla, su voz rozaba el canto.

Zisel fijó su vista en los ojos de él siguiendo sus órdenes sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse hasta que soltó un gemido ahogado y pudo moverse para abrazar a Kirian. 

–¡Apártate de ella, monstruo! –exclamó el cantante. 

La chica se apretó más contra él. –No, no eres un monstruo, no lo eres. Tú no eres el monstruo aquí –empezó a decir en susurros negando con ahínco lo dicho por su compañero. 

–Sé lo que soy, no te preocupes –la tranquilizó, ignorando al cantante y cobijándola un poco con sus alas–. No hay monstruos aquí más que las personas que ven a alguien sufrir y siguen arremetiendo contra ese alguien. 

–¡Te he dicho que...! –intentó repetir Mike, pero Alex y los demás ya habían reaccionado a la confusión y la voz del primero lo detuvo. 

–¡Mike! –el batería se había acercado en poco tiempo y estampó uno de sus puños en la mejilla del otro y lo terminó de derribar–. ¡Reacciona de una vez! ¡Le estás haciendo daño a Taylor, imbécil! –vociferó respirando entrecortadamente. Mientras Sam y Coral se habían acercado a la chica y al ángel. Sam los cubría y Coral acariciaba el pelo de Zisel con cariño. 

Kirian dejó de cubrirla con sus alas y aflojó su abrazo sin soltarla ya que ella no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo con él. –¿Estás mejor? –susurró. Zisel asintió, pero seguía sin soltarlo–. ¿Puedes traer algo para taparla? No quiero que se resfríe, otra vez –pidió a Sam, murmurando más para sí lo último.

–Ahora vengo –contestó el otro alejándose para rebuscar entre la ropa de la chica, al final encontró una sudadera bastante grande que parecía ser de algún hombre y la llevó donde estaba Zisel. Reticente, se separó de Kirian para ponerse lo que Sam le había llevado y cuando vio la sudadera de Ayrton cubriéndola hasta más abajo de la mitad del muslo se abrazó a ella como si pudiese devolverla a casa y apoyó la frente en el pecho de su amigo no queriendo perder el contacto con él. 

–No es Mike –susurró sólo para el ángel, esperando que entendiera a qué se refería, pero no fue así. 

–Cariño... no es por fastidiar ni nada, pero si no me cuentas alguna historia sobre lo que está pasando aquí, aunque sea completamente fantasiosa, no podré pegar ojo –dijo Coral tratando de relajar el ambiente–. Te aseguro que después de ver a alguien con alas y medio volar lo que espero es algo totalmente fantasioso –añadió sonriendo, los demás también esperaban una explicación, pero habrían podido esperar un poco más. 

Kirian suspiró pensando qué podía decir, no podía contarles toda la verdad, entre otras cosas porque no podía desvelar las identidades de todos, pero diría algo cercano que fuese creíble y fácil de recordar; Rainer lo había enseñado bien.

–Soy un ángel –comenzó a explicar en lugar de la chica que aún se apoyaba en él–. Hace un tiempo debía cuidar de ella, pero hace unos meses me mandaron aquí con otra misión. Pensé que era porque ya estaría bien, pero cuando la encontré aquí y vi que no era así... no podía dejarla seguir sufriendo.

–¿Un ángel? ¿En serio? ¡Mola! –dijo la chica sin pasar por alto lo demás, pero prefiriendo dejarlo para otro momento en que no hubiese tanto follón. 

–Sí, pero no se lo digáis a nadie, ¿vale? Se supone que no debería saberlo nadie –dijo disgustado consigo mismo.

–¿Os vais a creer semejante patraña? –gruño Mike levantándose del suelo limpiando la sangre que salía de su labio–. Este tío sólo se ha aprovechado de Taylor, ¿o no os habéis fijado cómo estaban cuando hemos llegado? Seguro que han estado todo el día juntos mientras nosotros nos preocupábamos. Eso no lo hacía cuando no estaba este en medio –dijo aún cabreado. 

–Yo no me he aprovechado de nadie. Yo no te he hecho nada malo, ¿a qué viene todo esa rabia y codicia? –dijo, dándose la vuelta tras dejar un beso sobre el pelo de Zisel.

–¡Pones en peligro la reputación del grupo! ¡Ella lo pone en peligro al estar contigo! Y parece que eso no le importa a nadie. ¡El grupo es lo que importa aquí y no querer estar o no con un maldito capricho! –dijo frustrado al ver que nadie parecía comprenderlo. 

–No lo comprendes. No es lo que te obcecas en pensar, no soy el capricho de nadie, sólo cumplo con lo que me mandan. Y no te preocupes por tu estúpido grupo, no voy a salir en ninguna foto mientras hago lo que realmente importa, cuidar de Z... ella –contestó, con su voz calmada aún.

–¿Sabes qué? Haced lo que os plazca, pero espero que eso sea cierto –finalizó saliendo del cuarto. 

–Quizá deberíamos ir a calmarlo... no habla en serio –dijo Alex mirando a Kirian–, se preocupa, pero no lo hace demasiado bien –murmuró con fastidio. 

–¿Estás bien, Tay? –preguntó Coral a la chica quien se volvió a mirarla casi por primera vez. 

–Sí... ya me he tranquilizado –aseguró forzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora–. Demasiadas emociones en una noche, siento no haberlo contado antes –se disculpó. 

–¡Ey! No pasa nada, preciosa –la calmó Sam acariciando su mejilla–, sabes que sólo hay un obtuso en el grupo –bromeó y Zisel asintió. 

–¿Estáis bien si nos vamos a ver a ese idiota? –preguntó Alex haciendo callar a Coral que iba a protestar. 

–Sí, no te preocupes. Gracias, Alex. Se dormirá enseguida y sin rechistar, ¿verdad? –contestó mirando a Zisel con la pregunta.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y al final resopló divertida y asintió dándole la razón a Kirian. 

–Entonces nos vamos –Se acercó a Zisel y le dio un beso en el pelo–. Nos vemos mañana –los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y se despidieron de Kirian alzando la mano para salir de la habitación segundos después. 

–Lo siento –murmuró Zisel después de estar un rato en silencio–. Si no te hubiese dicho de quedarte y no hubiese propuesto pasar el día juntos no hubiese pasado esto. Y casi tienes que volver a ver... eso –se disculpó moviéndose para quedar frente a él. 

–No digas tonterías, me hubiese quedado de todas formas. Y en todo caso es mi culpa por confiarme. Vamos, necesitas descansar después de tantas emociones, en algún momento tienes que explotar, es normal –la contradijo empujándola suavemente hacia el dormitorio.

Ella se dejó guiar sin fuerzas ni ganas de discutir y se tumbó en la cama dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de ella. –¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó antes de dormirse. 

–Claro, lo que sea –dijo solícito.

–¿Puedes... no cantar hoy? Me gusta cómo lo haces, es maravilloso, pero... no más música por hoy, sólo... túmbate conmigo y déjame abrazarte –pidió. Sabía que las pesadillas no irían a molestarla demasiado esa noche, lo que le estaba molestando no tenía nada que ver con ellas, por lo que se mantendrían alejadas hasta que de verdad fueran a hacerle daño. 

Kirian se sintió un poco apenado porque de nuevo alguien no quisiera que cantase, más siendo ella, pero se tragó el dolor del recuerdo de cómo había sido su vida antes y asintió. –Sólo si tienes pesadillas –accedió.

Zisel se acomodó contra su pecho y segundos antes de caer profundamente dormida le dio tiempo a decir: –Mañana sería genial que me despertases con un beso de verdad –y sin saber si la petición había llegado a Kirian cerró los ojos durmiéndose al instante. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Sí, un problema detrás de otro, es que si no Little Owl se aburre :P Y el del amor... ¡sufran! ¡Muahaha!  
>  **Little Owl:** ¡Ey! No me culpes a mi que la de los problemas eres tu. En fin… sí, sufrir, o al menos prepararos para hacerlo.


	26. Capítulo 26

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y Zisel aún no se despertaba, por primera vez no había tenido pesadillas y esperaba que no volviese a tener. Ya que de ese modo había funcionado, a partir de entonces se aguantaría y cantaría sólo si veía que se agitaba por los malos sueños. No podía esperar más, ella había dormido las horas necesarias y él debería ir a trabajar, Rainer le había recordado que por mucho que quisiese cuidarles también tenía que mantener la tapadera para no levantar sospechas. Miró el reloj en la mesilla: habían pasado dos minutos más. Recordó las últimas palabras de la chica antes de dormirse y pensó que quizás era eso lo que debía hacer, además tal como lo había dicho parecía que eso la haría feliz. Se removió un poco incómodo, era demasiado parecido a lo que a veces hacía Rai con él, aunque la mayoría de las veces no era en la boca o no sólo era un beso. Suspiró y juntó sus labios. Besó el labio superior y después el inferior despacio, como si fuese una caricia; no se atrevía a llegar más allá a no ser que ella lo requiriese. Continuó el beso sin dejar de mirarla, deteniéndose cuando vio que sus párpados comenzaban a moverse.

La suave caricia sobre sus labios la fue sacando de la bruma lentamente hasta que abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir a Kirian mirándola. Sonrió sobre sus labios que se habían detenido e imitó los movimientos que él había realizado segundos antes. Casi con demasiada timidez se atrevió a acariciar el fino labio inferior del ángel con su lengua sonrojándose en el proceso, pero sin detenerse. El ángel correspondió el beso aceptando el nuevo avance y por costumbre entreabrió los labios ante la caricia de la lengua. Zisel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar un poco más, pero sin atreverse a explorar ese nuevo lugar que se había abierto para ella. Saboreó los labios del ángel con los propios y delineándolos con su lengua de vez en cuando durante un tiempo. Jadeó suavemente antes de detenerse, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. 

Kirian se apartó, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo para estar con ella. No se sentía como si él fuese algo comestible, era algo diferente, no había ese ansioso deseo en el beso y luego estaban sus sentimientos, ese amor que había sentido el día anterior estaba en la superficie. Pero no podía ser por él, eso sería una catástrofe. Él estaba en ese mundo sólo de paso, de camino a dejar de existir y sabía que los humanos sufrían cuando perdían a alguien que amaban. Por ello se negaba a aceptar eso, quizá estuviese pensando en esa persona a la que amaba, desde la noche pasada dudaba que fuese Mike, pero habría alguien más por ahí.

–Me tengo que ir a trabajar –dijo, poniéndose de pie sin mirarla. 

–Está bien... –ella se incorporó en la cama quedando sentada con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, sintiendo cómo la esquivaba y reprendiéndose por haberse excedido cuando sabía que no lo debía hacer–. Que vaya bien el día –dijo sonriendo un poco. 

–Igualmente. Hasta luego –se despidió. Ocultó sus alas, se vistió y se marchó, aún dándole vueltas al amor de la chica y repitiéndose que él no podía ser hasta creérselo y acabar por preguntarse quién sería la persona que hacía a Zisel tan feliz.

***

Kirian se dirigió al chiringuito donde trabajaba Rainer. Llevaba puesto un bañador tipo slip que se pegaba a él como una segunda piel que siempre se había negado a ponerse, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja de canelones de carne con mucha bechamel y una tarta de tres chocolates con nata, los platos favoritos del hombre y del modo en que más le gustaban. Habían pasado tres días desde que los del grupo de Zisel lo habían descubierto y desde que se lo había contado a Rainer éste no le tocaba y casi ni le hablaba, estaba enfadado con él por su descuido como no le había visto nunca y le dolía en el alma su rechazo y sobre todo haberle disgustado.

Llegó a la barra, con una expresión apagada en el rostro y miró a su protegido con añoranza y cautela, esperando que se dignase a mirarle y aceptar lo que le había traído. En el otro lado estaba Zisel con su grupo hablando con Eve, pero ella ahora estaba bien, sus pesadillas parecían remitir, como mucho interrumpía una su sueño, quien le preocupaba ahora era Rainer. Esperaba que Eve no le viese, no estaba de humor para nada y conociendo a la mujer recriminaría a Rainer por su estado de ánimo, cuando esa vez la culpa era toda suya.

Rainer se acercó al olor de los canelones, que había estado atrayendo a perros y gatos en su transporte del bungaló a allí. Kirian apartó el paño que los cubría, abrió un poco la bolsa en que iba la tarta y los empujó hacia él.

–Lo siento –murmuró por quincuagésima vez en esos tres días, mirándole con aprensión–. Llevaré más cuidado en adelante. Por favor, ¿me perdonas? Lo siento mucho, Rai.

El moreno suspiró, el verdadero enfado se le había pasado poco después de que el chico le contase lo que había pasado, sin embargo, la incertidumbre de lo que podía suceder los días siguientes le hicieron alejarse de él a pesar de saber que estaba arrepentido, pero no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente, tenía que ser consecuente con sus fallos y ver que tenían consecuencias. Asintió pensando que ya había estado en plan responsable demasiado tiempo y lo miró serio. 

–¿De carne? –preguntó como si eso fuese lo más importante en ese momento. 

–Sí, y con mucha bechamel –contestó el ángel. Sabía que no estaba bien comprar el perdón con esas cosas, pero ya no soportaba ese dolor, anhelaba por encima de todo su perdón, volver a estar con él como antes con esa paz que siempre le transmitía con su constante felicidad, o lo había sido hasta que él lo había estropeado, lo que hacía que su falta le doliese más.

–Vamos a comer –dijo saliendo de la barra y revolviendo su pelo al pasar junto a él. Cogió la bandeja de canelones y se acercó a la sombrilla en la que siempre se sentaba tarareando alegremente deseando hincarle el diente a su comida. 

Kirian sintió lágrimas de alivio acumularse en sus ojos al sentir ese gesto cariñoso y por el breve instante que duró se inclinó hacia él no queriendo perder ese contacto como un cachorro mimoso. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto al hombre, pero no tan cerca como acostumbraba al no saber si había sido perdonado del todo y simplemente se quedó observándolo disfrutar de los primeros bocados de comida.

El hombre se detuvo y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que con un impulso se acercó quedando pegado al ángel y sin decir nada le hizo probar un bocado de la comida que el chico aceptó, cuando vio que había acabado lo atrajo con la mano libre para besarlo intensamente. El ángel gimió de dicha por la muestra de cariño tanto tiempo añorada y lo abrazó correspondiendo el beso.

–¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? –aún así necesitó preguntar cuando Rainer finalizó el beso.

–Eso quiere decir que lo haré si cuando llegue a casa esta noche tengo listo un postre mejor que la tarta –respondió besándolo de nuevo y luego guiñando un ojo con coquetería. 

Kirian asintió fervientemente y sonrió feliz. 

–Gracias –dijo abrazándole y pegándose a él–. Te quiero, Rai.

Rainer sonrió también y le acarició la espalda hasta llegar al culo tan tentador bajo la ajustada tela antes de obligarse a separarse maldiciendo interiormente la playa pública y el trabajo.

***

Pasó la página del libro con una mano un poco temblorosa, estaba esperando ansioso que Rainer llegase esa noche. Estaba tumbado de lado sobre la cama con un codo y un pie apoyados en el colchón, doblando una pierna. Sólo llevaba puesto un suspensorio, uno de los más simples y descartables que el hombre estaría feliz de arrancarle si tenía tantas ganas de follar como él. Su postura no era inusual. Con el paso de los meses había tomado por costumbre esperar al hombre en la cama, desnudo o en ropa interior sin razón aparente para elegir una cosa u otra. Lo único extraño en la imagen era que el suspensorio estuviese conteniendo una erección y se pudiese ver rastros de lubricante en su ano, había pensado que la ocasión merecía que se preparase para él.

Escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse y rápidamente dejó el libro en la mesilla. Rainer se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta y Kirian lo miró con una sonrisa invitadora. El hombre se sacó rápidamente la camiseta y el bañador y se posicionó sobre el ángel, besándolo con gula. El ángel enredó las manos en el cabello de su amante sin querer que dejara de besarle, separó las piernas y rodeando las piernas de él con las propias le apretó contra sí colocándolo perfectamente contra su culo.

Rainer sonrió complacido por el anhelo del ángel y comenzó a besar y morder el pálido cuello, la sobresaliente clavícula, los más que sensibles pezones... sin importarle marcarlo si con ello podía disfrutar de los jadeos, gemidos y exclamaciones satisfechas mezcladas con su nombre que emitía el chico. Se movió hacia arriba frotando su creciente erección contra la cubierta del otro y llevó una mano al culo tanteando la entrada y sorprendiéndose cuando la encontró húmeda y al introducir los dedos perfectamente dilatada. Gruñó deseando entrar en él al pensar que Kirian había estado preparándose para él minutos antes de su llegada.

–Estamos muy ansiosos hoy –comentó Rai sonriendo con lascivia.

–Sssi... ah... te... ah... extr... ah... ñé... –contestó extasiado por las acertadas penetraciones de tres dedos dentro de él.

Arrancó de un tirón el suspensorio, cogió una mano de Kirian y la guió hasta sus erecciones juntas, y el chico comenzó a moverla a lo largo de ellas bajo la palma de la mano de Rainer, recordando la primera vez.

_Había ocurrido unos cuatro meses atrás. Habían estado sentados en el sofá viendo una película. Kirian había estado acurrucado contra él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, pero lo notaba inquieto, sabía que había algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza y no se decidía a contarlo. Por una vez había sido paciente, estaba cogiendo práctica desde que un mes atrás el chico había vuelto a soportarle, para esas alturas ya se llevaban bien y tenía que aguantarse las ganas de hacer algo más que acariciarle fraternalmente, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error de despreciar la confianza depositada en él. El ángel había comenzado a hablar tartamudeando, más de lo que nunca lo hubiese visto, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y tras las alas, pero había logrado descifrar lo que le decía. En ese momento supo que habían llegado al máximo nivel de confianza que le pudiese tener al contarle su supuesto problema con el sexo, la verdadera razón por la que lo temía tanto. Y escogiendo las palabras le había sugerido que se dejase de suposiciones y lo comprobase masturbándose. Kirian le había mirado horrorizado ante la posibilidad y lo habían dejado ahí._

_Para su sorpresa, cuando la tarde siguiente había llegado de trabajar le había preguntado cómo hacía uno para masturbarse. Se lo había explicado, había sido la explicación más breve de la historia, y el chico le había mirado aún perdido. Entonces había propuesto hacerle una demostración y, no queriendo asustarlo, le había dicho que se vendaría los ojos. Aunque nervioso, Kirian había aceptado._

_Minutos después se había desnudado, pensando que dejar sus pantalones enrollados en sus tobillos era incómodo y estúpido estando en su casa, sin prisas. Se había atado una corbata en la cabeza tapando su vista, se había arrodillado en el tresillo y había comenzado a tocarse._

_Segundos más tarde, Kirian se arrodilló en el asiento de la otra punta del mueble, también desnudo. Imitó los movimientos del hombre de subir y bajar su puño rodeando su pene, pero no funcionaba, sabía que no iba a funcionar, era inútil, defectuoso en eso como en otros tantos aspectos de su anatomía. Su verdadero problema era que no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas._

_Continuando el inútil movimiento de su mano ausentemente, miró a Rainer: sus mejillas estaban ligeramente arreboladas por el calor de su excitación, entre sus labios entreabiertos dejaba salir su respiración pausada y a la vez entrecortada. Su mano libre de vez en cuando acunaba sus testículos haciéndole soltar un jadeo o paseaba por su torso. En ocasiones apretaba con el pulgar la punta de su gruesa y más grande polla que la de él, ante lo que el hombre apretaba un momento los labios y después se los lamía o los mordía de lado. Parecía estar disfrutando de ese placer sin importarle nada más, prolongándolo sin apresurar sus movimientos. Concentrado sólo en el hombre, no supo en qué momento su sexo pasó de la flacidez a la dureza y aumentar de tamaño, lo que sí lo llamó la atención fueron las sensaciones que comenzaron a recorrerle._

_–Funciona – jadeó complacido y sorprendido por el cambio._

_Rainer sonrió por la noticia y se concentró en los sonidos que comenzaron a llegarle del otro lado del sofá, esos gemidos desinhibidos que había echado de menos, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes._

_–Aumenta el ritmo cuando lo necesites –lo instruyó, él no iba a hacerlo, pretendía aguantar hasta escuchar a Kirian terminar. Extrañamente se sentía un poco inseguro sobre qué hacer con el ángel, por el momento había pensado que acabaría en otra parte a no ser que el chico dijera lo contrario._

_El grito de culminación de Kirian casi lo arrastró al propio, tuvo que apretar la base de su polla para contenerse, así como apretar la tela del respaldo del sofá con la mano libre para no quitarse la corbata y ver el espectáculo que se estaba produciendo delante de él._

_Kirian observó la lechosa corrida en su estómago y en su mano, pensando que el sexo era muy sucio, pero sin darle verdadera importancia: algo terrenal tan bueno alguna desventaja debía de tener. Curioso se llevó la mano a la boca y lamió un poco encontrándolo tan dulce como lo era su sangre, aunque con un regusto amargo que no terminó de convencerle. Se limpió la mano en la pierna, aunque así sólo consiguiese manchar otra parte de su cuerpo apreciaba tener la mano libre de ese líquido._

_Miró a Rainer que aún estaba erecto, pero el movimiento de su mano había parado. Se acercó hasta que sus rodillas quedaron a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia. Se removió nervioso por lo que la curiosidad le impulsaba a hacer y por lo que deseaba pedirle, pero finalmente se atrevió a decirlo._

_–¿P-puedo... puedo t-to-tocar el tuyo?_

_Rainer pensó no por primera vez que ese chico de apariencia inocente en realidad quería matarle y consintió. Sintió la mano de Kirian medio cubriendo la suya y decidió ser él quien le guiara, subiendo y bajando por el mástil despacio, recreándose en la suave y cálida piel de la mano del ángel. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y se encontró apoyándola en el hombro del chico, para su desconcierto él no se apartó, es más de repente la corbata cayó de sus ojos al sofá en el escaso espacio entre ellos. Miró el divino cuerpo en que se estaba apoyando, la polla del ángel que se erguía orgullosa de nuevo..._ “Bendita juventud” _, pensó sonriendo. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de Kirian, con una expresión de placer en su aniñado rostro que no podía ser legal. Su fuerza de voluntad no pudo ante tanto y lo besó atrayéndolo con un brazo hasta que quedó sentado sobre sus rodillas. Movió la mano del chico que le daba placer e hizo que rodeara ambas erecciones, poco después la explosión de uno arrastró al otro a su culminación._

_Cerca de una semana después, lo había penetrado por primera vez._

Si seguía masturbándoles acabaría más rápido que aquella vez y no quería hacerlo de ese modo, su polla enviaba a sus dedos. Dio un profundo beso al chico, mientras pasaba las piernas a sus hombros, y lo penetró de un solo movimiento, doblándolo hasta que las rodillas del ángel tocaron el pecho del mismo. Kirian gritó por el breve dolor y la sorpresa. Volvió a besarlo y el ángel bebió sus besos como si fuese agua en medio del desierto. Kirian movió las caderas poco después, instándole a seguir y él no se hizo de rogar. Sin dificultad dio con cada estocada en el punto que hacía gritar y retorcerse de placer a su amante mientras lo masturbaba hasta que alcanzó el éxtasis arqueándose, y él se corrió dos embestidas después desplomándose sobre el otro.

En vez de las acostumbradas caricias, se encontró siendo estimulado por su pareja, quien apretaba el recto en torno a su desfallecido pene, acariciaba sus piernas y culo con las largas piernas propias, se contoneaba bajo él y lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello y oreja. Rainer no protestó ante el intento, se dejó hacer. No era algo demasiado inusual, al principio Kirian había sido totalmente insaciable, parecía nunca tener suficiente sexo del mismo modo que era capaz de comer imposibles cantidades de comida cuando se le antojaba o dormir por días. Al menos no había sido difícil que comprendiera que él era humano y tenía sus límites, pues de seguir a ese ritmo habría tendido que conseguirse una polla, o varias, de repuesto, por así decirlo. 

Fue empujado cambiando de posiciones, saliendo del chico con el movimiento, quien se sentó sobre él con una dulce sonrisa, pero en sus ojos vislumbraba intenciones menos puras mientras esos diamantes lo miraban de arriba abajo. Un beso acorde con la sonrisa fue depositado en sus labios, las manos que lo recorrieron desde las caderas al pecho le confirmaron que él tenía razón. Su boca siempre dulce se abrió a la suya, apasionada y amorosa, sus lenguas luchando y acariciándose. Su pérdida fue como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de sí, pero su cuello fue gratamente recompensado así como todo su pecho y abdomen. La talentosa lengua se separó de él y segundos después estaba ascendiendo desde la base de su polla hasta la punta, queriendo despertarla. Kirian continuó lamiéndolo y chupando la punta hasta conseguir su propósito, él enredó una mano en el fino cabello negro y otra en las sábanas, sabía que esa boca podía llevarle pronto al éxtasis, aunque no pudiese entrar en ella o más bien no quisiese volver a hacerlo. Una vez el ángel le había hecho una mamada, una gloriosa primera vez, sus colmillos hirieron el labio con que cubría sus dientes durante toda la acción y no se había quejado, él sabía que no se hubiese enterado de lo ocurrido si el chico hubiese sido capaz de tragar toda su corrida junto con la sangre que ya inundaba su boca. Había sido difícil regañarlo con el placer aún recorriendo su cuerpo, después de esa felación que a lo único que impulsaba era a dar pedir otra ronda, pero lo había hecho y Kirian lo había obedecido y buscado otro modo de darle sexo oral, aunque él no se lo hubiese pedido.

Kirian pasó a atender los testículos a conciencia, descendió apretando su lengua por el perineo y rozó aquella parte en la que podía contar las veces que había entrado con los dedos de una mano, pero no se detuvo ahí, no era el día de pedir aquello, esa noche era sólo para Rainer y él sabía qué era lo que prefería su amante. Por ello, en su lugar ascendió de vuelta hasta chupar una vez más el glande y dejar un beso en él, se incorporó y se dio la vuelta quedando a horcajadas sobre las piernas del otro dándole la espalda y pasando su pelo hacia delante para no impedirle la visión. Frotó la polla del hombre entre sus nalgas, rozando su entrada, incitándole, mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro sonriéndole como nadie pensaría que él podía hacerlo, era el epítome de la lujuria. Su sonrisa se amplió un poco e hizo que la erección volviese a entrar en él esa noche. Se movió tortuosamente despacio en círculos como si se tratara de un baile, saliendo sólo un poco para recuperar los centímetros perdidos, y todo ello sin dejar de mirar a Rainer mientras gemía suavemente.

Rainer estaba llegando a su límite de poder soportar aquella deliciosa tortura, soltó las sábanas y llevó sus manos a las caderas de Kirian intentando que se moviera más rápido, pero el otro se resistió a acatar sus deseos, entre los sonidos que escapaban de esa boca parecía apreciarse un atisbo de risa que lo enardecía hasta que no aguantó más.

–Ángel inocente, mis cojones –gruñó entre dientes, al tiempo que se incorporaba y se colocaba sobre él empujándolo con una mano entre los hombros aplastándolo contra el colchón.

Sintió que el animal en él rugía excitado por la situación, decidió complacerlo y se dejó llevar por el instinto follándole rápido y fuerte, sin contención, mordiendo su cuello, nuca y hombros, sujetando fuertemente sus caderas para darse impulso. Las paredes entorno a su polla se apretaron más, escuchó a Kirian gritar su orgasmo y él siguió empujándose unas veces más hasta vaciarse dentro del ángel y después desplomarse jadeante sobre él.

Kirian enlazó los dedos de una mano con los de la de él y la llevó a sus labios para besarla en acuerdo tácito para indicarle que estaba bien. Un rato después, Rai tiró de ella para en un último esfuerzo liberarle de su peso, pero Kirian la apretó más contra sus labios y volvió a besarla.

–Está bien, Rai –susurró.

Aún así hizo el esfuerzo de mover las caderas lo suficiente para que su pene resbalara fuera del cuerpo del ángel. Besó una de las marcas que había dejado en el pálido hombro y poco después estaba dormido.

***

Después de haberse reconciliado con Rainer se sentía más de una pieza, aunque después de esa noche no sabía cuándo iba a dejar de sentirle dentro, menos cuando habían vuelto a estar como antes de que Zisel llegara: él esperándole por la noche en la cama, follando hasta dormirse... La única diferencia era que ahora no pasaba toda la noche acurrucado junto a él, se forzaba a apartar la pereza y volar hasta la habitación de Zisel para asegurarse de que estuviese durmiendo bien hasta poco antes del amanecer en que regresaba a la casa que compartía con Rainer a remolonear unas horas más o leer en la cama hasta que el otro despertaba y desayunaban juntos.

Saludó al hombre en el chiringuito esa tarde, el sol estaba ocultándose y dentro de poco Rainer también terminaría su turno de trabajo ese día. Vio a Zisel con su grupo, al parecer descansando tirados en la arena después de un partido de vóley-playa, y se acercó. Después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión que aunque Mike tuviese ese carácter difícil que no terminaba de comprender y su modo de preocuparse por Zisel fuese un poco radical, él seguía siendo su amigo, había estado durante muchos meses con ella, cuidándola, aunque a su manera.

–Hola, ¿quién ganó? –preguntó jovialmente.

Coral bufó incorporándose. –Alex y Zisel, como siempre... –se quejó–. No es justo, parece que intuye donde va a estar la pelota y luego tiene una fuerza y una manera de saltar... ¿seguro que eres humana, querida? –preguntó lanzándole un poco de arena que le cubrió el abdomen. 

–Lo siento, mis creadores no me permiten contestar a tal pregunta –respondió la otra como si se tratase de una broma. 

–Muy humana –dijo Kirian en cambio, conocedor de lo que sus protegidos pensaban de ellos mismos.

–Coral... no te quejes, que no llegues a la red no es culpa de Tay –bromeó Sam jugando con la pelota. 

–Cierto –aseguró su pareja riendo y haciendo que Zisel también esbozara una sonrisa. Mike por el contrario no había dicho nada y ya había vuelto a poner cara de cabreo. 

–Mike... ¿podría hablar contigo? –preguntó Kirian, sin amedrentarse.

Zisel se incorporó de golpe y alzó una ceja mirando al ángel interrogante. Sus temores aumentaron cuando su compañero se encogió de hombros levantándose y se acercó a Kirian. 

–Te lo traeré sin ningún agujero –la tranquilizó, sonriendo con inocencia y dando unos pasos para alejarse un poco del grupo y poder hablar con el cantante sin interrupciones.

–¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? –lo increpó el cantante cruzándose de brazos. 

–Básicamente que dejes de intentar matarme con la mirada, siento decirte que aunque lo intentases con los puños, otra vez, tampoco lo conseguirías –contestó.

Mike bufó cabreado. –Ni tú ni Tay me vais a hacer caso, y los demás están de vuestra parte, es como chocarse contra un muro –murmuró–. No nos metas en líos y te dejaré tranquilo –añadió finalmente. 

–Sigues sin comprenderlo. Yo no intento interponerme de ningún modo y no quiero que siga esta animosidad, no hace feliz a Z... Taylor –explicó con voz pausada, tropezando en el nombre–. Tú eres importante para ella, has sido su amigo durante meses, sé que la cuidas a tu manera y eso lo aprecio, mucho. No estoy con Taylor del modo que piensas, yo sólo estoy aquí de paso, cuando termine con mi misión desapareceré, por ello nunca me implicaré de ese modo –y antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo levantó una mano deteniendo cualquier réplica–. Con Rai es distinto, él es muy distinto a ella, y yo hago lo que necesita cada uno de mis protegidos para que estén bien; nada más –dijo, aunque las últimas dos palabras perdieron firmeza, pues sabía que estaba haciendo más que eso.

Mike lo meditó varios segundos, analizó las palabras del ángel con detenimiento y no le cuadraban del todo, al menos no por la parte que le tocaba a la chica, pero decidió que no era bueno para el grupo ese mal ambiente y que le hacía igual o mayor daño su actitud que la relación con él. 

–Hasta que no me lo crea no vamos a poder pasar página, así que creo que lo haré, pensaré que lo que dices es verdad. No quiero seguir a malas con Taylor y el resto –concedió finalmente. 

–Entonces, al menos por ahora, ¿en paz? –preguntó, tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa tentativa.

Reticente, aceptó el ofrecimiento de Kirian, apretó con fuerza su mano durante unos segundos y luego la soltó y volvió con el grupo. Fijó su vista en Zisel, que le preguntaba silenciosamente sobre su conversación, y le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que luego hablarían. 

Kirian se masajeó un poco la mano por el duro apretón, pero el dolor pasó rápido, aun así sonrió por ese inicio de paz que esperaba que se mantuviese. Se despidió de Zisel con un gesto de la cabeza y regresó al chiringuito donde Eve estuvo hablando de libros leídos y los siguientes que debía leer, intercalados con insinuaciones hasta que Rainer terminó su turno y se marcharon juntos a casa, después había aceptado salir un rato con él de fiesta.

***

El reloj de la sala de su suite marcaba las tres y cuarto de la mañana, al menos eso era lo que había visto hacía un rato, que a ella se le hizo eterno. Llevaba en la misma posición desde que, después de hablar con Mike, se había disculpado con todos y se había encerrado en su cuarto asegurándose de poner el cerrojo que impidiese que, incluso con llave, se pudiera abrir desde afuera.

Hacía tiempo que el Sol se había escondido y un poco menos el que llevaba esperando a que Kirian apareciera por el balcón para poder poner en palabras las dudas y el miedo que había producido la conversación con su compañero: 

_–... no se interpone y que no tiene ese tipo de relación contigo porque él sólo está de paso, que nunca se implicaría de esa manera porque cuando acabe la misión desaparecerá... os da lo que cada uno necesita de él... –Mike siguió hablando, pero desde que había dicho que Kirian iba a desaparecer, sólo entendía las palabras a medias._

_Desaparecer, se iba a ir. Esa afirmación le pareció tan cierta como que el cielo era azul, pero no quiso creerla, al fin y al cabo Kirian ya había mentido para encubrirlos hacía sólo unos días, eso también podía ser mentira, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, la pregunta que ya le había planteado en su día seguía sin respuesta y eso no hizo más que aumentar sus temores. Y otras nuevas comenzaron a surgir provocando que decidiera irse a su habitación mucho antes que el resto a esperar al ángel que sabía que seguía yendo a verla todas las noches._

Cuando llegó, se sentó con las piernas pegadas a su pecho en el sofá de la sala y, desde ese momento, sólo movía ligeramente la cabeza para ver de cuando en cuando la hora. Kirian se retrasaba y los nervios en ella aumentaban. ¿Y si ya se había ido? ¿Y si había cumplido su misión sin que ella lo supiese? Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, seguramente estaría con Rainer disfrutando de la noche, volando con él, o sólo haciéndole compañía. Pero esa idea le dolió casi de la misma manera que si se hubiese ido, haciéndole sentirse egoísta y la peor persona. Fijó su vista de nuevo en un punto perdido de la habitación sumida en sus pensamientos, después de comprobar que efectivamente el reloj seguía marcando la misma hora. 

Kirian aterrizó en el balcón con una sonrisa satisfecha después de la intensa noche, pese a la música atronadora Rainer esa vez no se había despegado de él, lo que era sustancialmente mejor que esperar a que el hombre se cansase de frotarse contra otros o magrearles en el cuarto oscuro, y el sexo había sido más que apasionado. Divisó la cabellera de Zisel sobresaliendo por el borde del respaldo del sofá y lo rodeó extrañado de no encontrarla durmiendo. Su sonrisa mudó a una expresión de preocupación al verla tan abatida, asimilando los sentimientos que había empezado a sentir nada más llegar.

–Zisel, ¿qué te pasa? –inquirió arrodillándose frente a ella. La llamada logró que la chica lo mirase y se sintió un poco incómodo cuando claramente sus ojos se fijaron unos segundos en sus labios aún más rojos de lo normal, los chupetones en el cuello y abdomen descubiertos, así como la señal de los dedos de Rainer en sus caderas, que iban desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Sintió más dolor en ella y acarició su mejilla intentando consolarla, cada vez más preocupado.

La chica no se apartó ante el contacto, pero tampoco lo sintió reconfortante como tantas otras veces. Todo dolía demasiado, su preocupación, la certeza de lo que había estado haciendo antes de llegar, su caricia... le dolía tanto que llegó a pensar que ni siquiera cuando Loki la traicionó se sintió tan mal como en ese momento. No porque él no la quisiera de la misma manera, ni porque hubiese estado con Rai... dolía porque todo eso podría desaparecer y entonces no sabía si podría seguir levantándose una y otra vez cada vez que cayese. 

–¿Te vas a ir? –la pregunta salió sola de sus labios, llevaba tanto rato preparada para dejarla libre que fue casi un alivio, pero nunca pensó que sonase tan desesperada, tan apagada y con tan poca determinación. 

Kirian la miró sin saber del todo a qué venía esa pregunta.

–Creo que no llevo la ropa adecuada para pasearme por la mañana por el hotel –contestó, mirando su camiseta de siempre y los pantalones cortos que se había hecho–, pero puedo quedarme. Debí haberlo hecho, lo siento, no está bien que venga sólo a verte dormir y luego me vaya como he venido, es una falta de educación por mi parte, lo siento, no lo haré más, ¿vale? –se disculpó al darse cuenta de su falta los últimos días, deseando que con eso se fuese su dolor y tristeza.

Zisel no se inmutó por su respuesta, ya se había dado cuenta de la clara ausencia del ángel, pero eso no era lo que más daño le causaba. 

–¿Vas a desaparecer? –reformuló su pregunta esperando no tener que volver a hacerla, porque no sabía si podría mantener la poca entereza que le quedaba. 

El ángel abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir, no había pensado que Mike le contaría todo lo que había dicho a Zisel, sentía que hacía demasiadas cosas sin pensar en las catastróficas consecuencias que podían tener. Había decidido no contar esa parte a Rainer cuando había recordado su misión por varias razones, para empezar que no se preocuparan por él, que le creyeran inmortal, y porque temía coaccionarles a no continuar luchando contra el gobierno hasta el final porque él no dejase de existir. Bajó la mirada y la mano que estaba en la mejilla de la chica. No podía mentirle deliberadamente, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, debía ser esa maldita parte de serafín; pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Apretó los puños en señal de impotencia sin saber qué hacer.

Las reacciones de Kirian y su mirada respondieron por él, para Zisel estaba claro, se iba a ir, no sabía cómo ni a dónde, pero lo iba a hacer y eso era lo único que le importaba realmente, que no iba a estar con ella en algún momento. Se movió para poder llevar sus manos a las mejillas del ángel y obligarlo a mirarla; se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de él unos instantes antes de juntar su frente con la suya. 

–Te vas a ir –afirmó en voz baja–. ¿Pensaste que si no lo decías no iba a doler? Te equivocaste Kir, va a doler, mucho, porque ya te queremos, ya te quiero; y siempre duele perder a alguien a quien quieres –se detuvo un segundo para respirar hondo y poder seguir–. Pero ese hecho ahora no cambia nada, sólo hace que mis deseos por verte feliz aumenten, ¿sabes? Quiero que nos ayudes, quiero que cumplas tu misión, porque si no lo haces no estarás satisfecho; pero también quiero que disfrutes todo el tiempo que quede, que hagas lo que quieras, lo que sientas, que lo puedas expresar abiertamente... Quiero verte feliz, porque eso hará más fácil no tenerte cerca, porque sabré que has cumplido todos tus deseos mientras estabas con nosotros –susurró dejando que un par de lágrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos. 

–Sé que lo estropeé, como con todo, no debí implicarme tanto con vosotros desde el principio, si no hubiese perdido la memoria... aun cuando la recuperé sigo sin saber qué salió mal. Lo siento mucho por dañaros, no sé qué hacer para remediarlo, por más que lo pienso no consigo hallar la solución y me doy cuenta de que no hago más que estropearlo cada vez más –confesó, con los ojos cerrados ya que la chica no le dejaba bajar la cabeza, en ese momento se sentía incapaz de mirarla al ser descubiertas todas sus faltas. Era tan defectuoso, cuando comprendía que las partes de serafín no eran una imperfección descubría que tenía muchas otras imperfecciones peores–. Lo único que quiero hacer es cuidaros, veros felices, sin nadie que amenace vuestras vidas; sin tener en cuenta que también sea lo que debo hacer es lo que deseo hacer, me basta con eso para estar feliz.

–Prefiero haberte conocido y tener que perderte que no haberte tenido conmigo en ningún momento de mi vida. Eso me hace feliz, ver cómo disfrutas volando me hace feliz, verte sonreír también me hace feliz; a pesar de que hay muchas cosas que no lo hacen, agradezco que puedas ser tú quien me haga olvidarlas y eso no hubiese pasado si no lo hubieses “estropeado” –dijo enfatizando la última palabra para que viese que no estaba de acuerdo–. No estoy segura de qué necesito para librarme de ese odio, de ese sufrimiento, de esa frustración... pero lo que estoy segura que necesito ahora para sentir más felicidad es a mi ángel, a mi serafín, a mi guerrero... sólo necesito a mi Kirian –susurró contra sus labios para sentirlo más cerca–, todo tú, Kirian –terminó. 

Kirian dejó pasar la acostumbrada hastiada réplica “no soy un serafín” por ser ella, sólo porque el momento pedía que lo hiciese, y se concentró en todo lo demás que había dicho. Suspiró y abrió los ojos encontrándose frente a los de ella.

–Estaré contigo hasta el final –aseguró, acordándose de añadir una sonrisa para quitar hierro al asunto y porque había dicho que eso la hacía feliz–. Intentaré ayudarte para que todo ese amor que hay en ti venza al odio y al dolor. Lo juro.

–Sólo tú puedes lograrlo –aseguró ella sonriendo de vuelta. 

Kirian asintió sintiendo el peso de esa responsabilidad, llegando a la conclusión que debía esforzarse por averiguar a quién amaba Zisel para hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que estuviesen juntos y así ella podría ser feliz por siempre.

Acarició sus mejillas, pasando el pulgar por las ojeras.

–Ven, debes dormir. Han sido muchas cosas en un momento, necesitas descansar –dijo, cogiendo sus manos para que se levantara del sofá como había hecho él del suelo.

Zisel aceptó que la levantase, pero su plan era muy diferente, esa noche no quería ser ella la que cayese dormida ante los ojos del ángel. Se dejó guiar hasta la cama y esperó a que él se tumbase para hacer ella lo mismo y esperó a que le pasara una de sus alas por encima cubriéndola para empezar acariciarla con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el rostro de chico apenas rozándolo. 

–Zisel... para, no soy yo quien tiene que dormir ahora –pidió, aunque ya estaba prácticamente ronroneando. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad que no supo de dónde logró reunir, devolvió su ala a su espalda con la otra, sin embargo, la chica no cejó en su empeño y se pegó más a él para pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros como si fuese a abrazarle, pero el verdadero propósito era continuar acariciando su “punto débil”. No fue capaz de apartarse y suspiró relajándose en el calor de ella y sus caricias–. Zisel... –fue cuanto fue capaz de decir en un tono de súplica en el momento en que sus párpados se cerraban.

–Yo también voy a dormir –prometió sonriendo y cerró los ojos sin cesar sus caricias. Al poco ambos estaban totalmente dormidos. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¡Sexo! ¡Yupi! XD ¿Qué iba a decir yo? Ah, sí, que aquí podéis ver que los pobres mortales van descubriendo cosas, ¡que se irá! Y... y... dice que si quiere que sea feliz, pero se aprovecha y me lo duerme a ¡traición!  
>  **Little Owl:** Ya estamos con que se aprovecha, pues esto no es nada… ejem… pobres bichos lo que les hacemos sufrir.


	27. Capítulo 27

Zisel llevaba ya más de cinco minutos despierta, por la cantidad de luz que entraba en la habitación había deducido que debía ser mediodía y daba gracias porque fuese domingo y que Kirian no tuviese que ir a trabajar, porque sino el ángel habría llegado tarde de nuevo por su culpa. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que aún seguía en la misma posición que la noche anterior, lo abrazaba con una mano y la otra se encontraba pegada al pecho del chico.

Sabía que debía despertarlo, que él no lo haría por sí solo a menos que hubiese demasiado jaleo, algo que no iba a pasar esa mañana ya que seguramente todos sus compañeros estarían de resaca, pero se permitió el lujo de observarlo durante largos minutos para grabar en su mente cada rasgo. Esbozó una sonrisa resignada, sólo ella era capaz de enamorarse de la única persona que no debía.

Cerró los ojos y rozó su nariz con la de Kirian antes de besarla. Luego hizo lo mismo en su mejilla, en su frente, en sus párpados, en su cuello y finalmente en sus labios cuando empezó a sentir que despertaba. Al mismo tiempo acariciaba su hombro con los dedos, subiendo hasta su mejilla, de la misma forma que mimaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Kirian emitió un quejido con la garganta mezcla disconformidad con satisfacción, estaba disfrutando de las caricias y el dulce beso, pero no quería despertarse; la pereza era tan difícil de combatir. Lo peor era que al salir de sus sueños podía sentir la luz tras los párpados, por lo que optó por cubrirse con un ala como había sido su intención cuando se había acostado. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho y se acurrucó mejor.

Zisel rió por lo bajo sin separarse ni dejar de acariciarlo. –Al final voy a ser yo la que te secuestra a ti –susurró en voz muy baja divertida y siguió el impulso de besarlo de nuevo.

El ángel sólo siguió el beso por instinto, con movimientos lentos y espaciados en el tiempo, todavía adormilado; las palabras no llegó a asimilarlas, ni siquiera quién las había pronunciado, aunque su mente se esforzaba por darle la respuesta él estaba demasiado relajado para que le importase.

–¿No vas a despertar? –preguntó sin decidirse si dejarlo o terminar de despertarlo, al final se decidió por lo segundo, le encantaba verlo dormir, pero podía seguir así por días si no hacía algo. Sonriendo traviesa, se acercó para morderle despacio en la nariz, aunque no sabía si eso funcionaría, por lo que lo zarandeó empujando un poco su pecho para no tirarlo de la cama al mismo tiempo.

El chico lloriqueó y entreabrió los ojos viendo a la causante de perturbar su sueño. Al ser una persona diferente a quién estaba acostumbrado se quedó unos segundos pensativo orientándose, después se aovilló escondiendo la cabeza en sus brazos.

–Jooo... ¿por qué me despiertas? –preguntó lamentándose como un chiquillo.

–Porque ya es mediodía y, aunque estoy muy a gusto y no me movería de aquí en días, pensé que igual tenías que hacer algo hoy –se defendió y besó sus manos como disculpa.

Kirian levantó un poco la cabeza, dudoso.

–¿Qué es hoy?

–Domingo –respondió–. Sé que no tienes trabajo, pero igual habías planeado algo... con Rai –murmuró eso último.

–Dormir hasta el mediodía... –se interrumpió en un bostezo– por lo menos y comer, pero sabe hacerlo solo y se está cómodo –contestó reacomodándose, aunque, desgraciadamente, con la conversación ya se estaba espabilando.

–Sí, bastante cómodo –corroboró sonriendo–. Siento haberte despertado –se disculpó acurrucándose contra él y acariciándole con la punta de los dedos el pecho; se mordió el labio inferior y fue bajando la mano hasta la abertura de la camiseta, dubitativa la introdujo debajo de la prenda y siguió acariciándole el costado y parte de sus abdominales.

Kirian soltó un largo suspiro ante el toque, quedando sus labios separados, y abrió los ojos mirándola curioso por lo que querría hacer, todavía relajado, aunque el sueño se había evaporado con esa nueva acción.

Zisel pareció reaccionar ante el sonido producido por el ángel y dejó de mover la mano casi al instante. Se ruborizó avergonzada y bajó la vista. –Lo siento... no debí... –murmuró.

–No me molesta que hagas eso –contestó, retirando unos mechones de pelo de la mejilla de la chica con una caricia.

–No es... no es lo que he hecho, si no lo que iba a seguir... –susurró prácticamente para ella recriminándose mentalmente haberse dejado llevar de esa manera.

El ángel la miró con el ceño fruncido y sorprendido por sus palabras.

–Tú... ¿tú quieres esas cosas de mí? ¿Como Rai? –preguntó, la duda logró cubrir en su mayor parte el temor que sentía a que fuese así.

El sexo con mujeres seguía siendo un mundo inexplorado para él y no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo bien, o siquiera si quería llegar a hacerlo; y nunca habría pensado que Zisel quisiese eso, lo que le hacía dudar de cuánto había creído conocerla: sería otra cosa más en la que habría fallado.

La chica suspiró tratando de calmar el temor a que Kirian se fuese en ese instante.

–No Kir... no como Rai. Sólo... olvídalo, debo estar medio dormida aún –sonrió un poco, pero sintió cómo temblaba ligeramente.

Kirian asintió despacio aceptando sus palabras, aunque sentía que algo se le escapaba. Miró la mano que seguí sobre su abdomen, pero no dijo nada más al respecto ya que la había alterado tanto, prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

–Y... eh... ¿tú tenías que hacer algo hoy?

–Estamos de vacaciones, hacemos y deshacemos los planes según surgen –respondió y sonrió divertida recordando los meses anteriores–. He estado los últimos meses estudiando sin parar, los gemelos me la jugaron al poner dieciséis años como edad en el pasaporte, pero conseguí ser la mejor de mi curso –dijo orgullosa.

–Me alegro, al final todas sus jugarretas no fueron tan malas como pretendieron –dijo sonriente.

–No son malos... pero pueden fastidiar un poco bastante –bufó antes de seguir–. Antes de conocer a Coral las demás chicas me miraban raro, por el pelo creo, pensaban que era una pandillera o algo por el estilo y se asustaban. También escuché a algunas decir que me habían visto follando con varios tíos en plena calle... fue frustrante –explicó–. Pero al final todo salió bien. Tú no me has contado qué tal fueron estos meses.

–Pues... al principio intenté seguir igual, pero os echaba de menos, a ti, a Guri... y me preocupaba, sentía que alguno de vosotros no estabais bien, pero no podía ir a comprobarlo, y además me sentía tan solo... Supongo que en algún momento Rai se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan... bien como antes así que al primer contacto con alguien en semanas... me rendí –confesó, bajando la vista–. Me sentía mejor, estar lejos de todos era más soportable y él se portó bien conmigo. Pasábamos muchas noches sentados en el sofá viendo películas, series o charlando hasta que alguno se dormía –contó sonriendo ante el recuerdo–, él se sabe los mismos trucos que tú –la recriminó divertido–. También fue por ese entonces cuando me animé a salir de casa y buscar algo que hacer, y así encontré la librería –continuó explicando sonriendo con cariño–. Una tarde yo le conté... algunas cosas y me ayudó a... aclararme y fue a partir de entonces que... ya sabes –dijo sonrojándose. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó con su relato–. Después vi que me seguía sobrando tiempo y también daba pena lo mal que comía Rainer casi siempre comida rápida, así que aprendí a cocinar y fue cuando conocí a Eve... y básicamente es todo. ¡Oh, sí! También me hice estos pantalones... aunque fue un poco doloroso –murmuró–, pero así no me cuezo tanto de calor.

–Tus meses han sido más interesantes que los míos –comentó pasando por alto la parte referente al sexo. El sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada y los gritos de Coral impidió que dijese algo más.

–¡Taaaylooor, ábremeee! –dijo musicalmente– ¡Tengo un super plan! –y esas palabras fueron las que hicieron que la chica se llevara un dedo a los labios para que Kirian no dijese nada.

–Sus ideas son muy peligrosas –susurró riendo.

Kirian asintió aceptando su petición y apartó el ala que lo protegía de la luz para poder mirar hacia la puerta. Pensó que quizás debería levantarse para que no les viesen en esa posición, ya había comprobado que Coral era parecida a Eve, por lo tanto, sabía lo que pensaría si les veía así y no quería que Mike volviese a estar enfadado cuando sólo la tarde anterior habían hecho las paces, pero Zisel no parecía querer moverse por lo que él no se decidió a hacerlo.

Zisel suspiró cuando los golpes pararon y sonrió como un gato, juguetona.

–¿Te cuento un secreto? –dijo riendo y el chico asintió–. Coral intentó durante semanas que me uniese a ellos, me hizo la pelota de todas las formas posibles... pero no acepté hasta que en una fiesta me encerró en una habitación e intentó acostarse conmigo. Cualquiera al darse cuenta de lo loca que está se hubiese alejado más, pero yo sólo vi que era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería y comprendí que el grupo no era un juego para ella –confesó riendo–. Lo que me extraña es que lo haya intentado varias veces más después de que entrase... –meditó.

–A lo mejor no era sólo por el grupo –susurró Kirian.

–Puede... aunque no entiendo por qué. Igual le atrae mi nula experiencia en el tema porque soy a la única chica que le he visto acercarse en ese plan –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Creo que sepas más o menos no tiene que ver –reflexionó sobre todas las cosas que Rai e Eve le habían dicho.

–A no ser que le guste desvirgar jovencitas rubias –bromeó. Un segundo después se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó un poco más a él–. Y ya que estoy contando secretos... te voy a decir uno mucho mejor: te quiero, Kir –aseguró rozando su nariz con la de él, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo decía le gustaba recordárselo como si fuese la primera vez.

Él sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como lo hacían antes de que huyera cada uno a una punta del continente, momento en que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y antes de que les diese tiempo a mirar algo cayó sobre ellos.

–Precioso, qué emotivo... No he podido evitar unirme a la diversión, además creo que necesitáis ayuda –dijo Coral al lado de Zisel–. ¿Se puede saber cómo no le has arrancado la ropa a jirones? –preguntó incrédula a la otra chica que la miraba con asombro–. Y tú... ¡dios mío! Dale un beso en condiciones, hombre, le gusta que le muerdas el labio inferior mira –dicho eso se lanzó a demostrar su afirmación. Zisel no pudo reaccionar, pero cuando tironeó con sus dientes el punto que había dicho un gemido escapó de sus labios y Coral se separó satisfecha.

Kirian se incorporó incómodo por la presencia de la otra chica, quedando sentado de lado con las piernas dobladas.

–Yo no puedo hacer eso, pincho –contestó tocando uno de sus colmillos y bajando la mirada dijo–: Eh... ¿os dejo a solas?

–Wow, que colmillos más molones, quedaría muy bien en el escenario. Pero mira no es necesario que los uses –repitió la acción más despacio para mostrarle al chico que no usaba los colmillos–. No es necesario que te vayas... dudo que me deje acabar... Es muy esquiva la niña –murmuró negando con la cabeza. Zisel estaba completamente roja y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, sin saber qué decir.

El ángel negó con la cabeza desviando de nuevo la vista. –Mejor no.

–Esta juventud de hoy en día... no entiende los beneficios del sexo sin compromiso y variado –comentó pretendiendo estar disgustada.

–Tengo 474 años, ¿sabes? –replicó crispado, cansado de oír esa frasecita, además él sí tenía sexo sin compromiso y variado, no lo hacían sólo en la cama y variaban muchas posturas.

–Detalles sin importancia... –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos, a lo que el otro bufó hastiado–. De todas formas estoy aquí para contaros mi maravillosa idea –añadió sonriendo. En ese momento, Zisel despertó y volvió al mundo real.

–¿Otra fiesta privada? –preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

–¡Sí! Vamos a usar la habitación de Sam y Alex, que tiene jacuzzi en pleno salón, además podemos trasladar mi teclado y hacer un concurso de karaoke. ¡Y he encontrado el Twister! –dijo emocionada saltando en la cama–. Tienes que venir, Kirian, mis fiestas son genialosas.

Zisel bufó, aunque no le disgustaba del todo la idea, Coral siempre escondía algo digno de películas de terror.

–Entonces... ¿vais a venir? No es como si fueseis a hacer algo más _interesante_ –insistió recalcando la última palabra.

–No quiero cantar en público otra vez, no canto para eso –alegó Kirian–. ¿Y cuándo sería?

–No es necesario cantar... pero sólo estamos los del grupo así que tampoco es que haya mucha gente, puedes decirle también a Rai. Además Eve acaba de decir que sí. Esta noche, no hay que organizar nada y no tenemos nada que hacer –contestó haciendo morritos suplicante.

–Lo pensaré –dijo finalmente el chico, sin comprometerse, si iba a ir Eve prefería asegurarse de que Rainer fuese con él para que lo salvase antes de que la mujer colmara su paciencia.

–Tay, tu presencia es indiscutible y ya tengo la canción perfecta para ti... –sonrió maquiavélicamente–, esta vez no te lo voy a poner sencillo –añadió saltando de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta–. A las siete, espero verte allí, Kirian. Voy a encargar al barman del hotel que nos prepare los cócteles, no quiero que Eve trabaje –y salió con un gesto de despedida.

 

***

Kirian había tenido la esperanza de que Rainer le dijese que no podía ir, como sería lógico si Eve ya había pedido el turno de noche libre ya que sólo trabajaban tres en el chiringuito; pero por desgracia habían tenido que aparecer unas nubes negras casi de la nada y caer el diluvio universal. Por ello el hombre tenía libre hasta que parase de llover y sabía por experiencia que esas tormentas solían durar al menos un par de días.

Después de celebrar que lloviera, bailando como locos bajo la lluvia por los días libres y terminar la celebración en el suelo de la casa apenas cerraron la puerta tras ellos, se habían vestido con vaqueros ajustados y camisas, la de Kirian blanca (la alegría del hombre lograba hacerle comulgar con ruedas de molino) y la de Rai roja, como ya era costumbre a la del ángel le desaparecieron los dos primeros botones cuando estaban a punto de salir, por lo que no pudo buscarlos y coserlos, y tampoco le fue consentido coger otra, Rai era inflexible en eso, cuando alguna vez lo había hecho el hombre le había arrancado esos primeros botones a la nueva camisa sin importarle sus protestas.

Kirian agitó la cabeza intentando librarse de las gotas de lluvia que habían caído sobre él en el camino de su casa al taxi y que estaban mojando su camisa consiguiendo que se pegara y transparentara un poco. Rai también movió la cabeza como se sacudiría un perro, pero con una sonrisa divertida mientras llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de Sam y Alex.

–¡Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada! –Sam les abrió la puerta sonriendo con una reverencia. Todos los del grupo estaban ya dentro del enorme cuarto, Mike preparaba la mesa con la comida y la bebida, Alex ordenaba, o desordenaba, todos los cojines de la cama y los repartía por el suelo para sentarse, mientras Zisel probaba que el micrófono no se acoplase con el teclado junto a Coral–. Estáis en vuestra casa. Al final vuestra amiga nos ha dicho que no va a poder venir así que ya estamos todos, hay que esperar a que la maestra de ceremonias decida que estamos listos –añadió dirigiéndose a la sala con todos.

Kirian soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la noticia de la falta de Eve, pero le duró poco ante las siguientes palabras de Rainer.

–Eso quiere decir que vas a poder beber sin problemas –dijo sonriente y pasando un brazo por sus hombros lo llevó al interior de la habitación, y dirigiéndose a Sam–. Gracias, chaval. Este es nuestra contribución –dijo pasándole una bolsa con un par de botellas de tequila y ginebra, y un brazo de chocolate–. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Zisel que los había visto entrar dejó sola a Coral con los aparatos y se acercó ya con un vaso en la mano. Cuando distinguió las botellas sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió alegre.

–¡Tequila! Por fin alguien que sabe comprar alcohol –se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para darle un beso a Rai como solía hacer sin importarle demasiado que los demás estuviesen delante, el vaso y medio que ya se había tomado podía servir de coartada–. Eres mi ídolo, Rai –bromeó y se acercó a Sam para quitarle la botella como si ya hubiese decidido que era toda suya.

–Y así el monstruo interior de Tay sale a la luz... –dijeron los otros cuatro al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza, ante lo que ella les sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Rai le había endosado un vaso con ginebra y limón, que era casi todo ginebra, el hombre sabía que Kirian odiaba el sabor del alcohol, pero cuando había intentado dejar olvidado el vaso por ahí y huir a la otra punta de la habitación aprovechando que le daba la espalda al estar hablando con Alex, le había pillado. Quizás había subestimado los reflejos de su “marido” y, por si fuera poco, en esos momentos este aprovechaba para empujar la copa hasta sus labios y hacerle beber, con lo que Kirian se estremecía de asco y tosía un poco cuando el líquido pasaba por su garganta. A su mirada suplicante sólo recibía una sonrisa feliz que le daba remordimientos de conciencia por su intento de negarse a continuar bebiendo.

–¡Todo listo! Ya veo que habéis empezado sin mí a beber –dijo Coral mirando a todos con los ojos entrecerrados, pero su expresión cambió a una amplia sonrisa–. Y bien... ¿Quién es el primero? Cantaría yo, pero no quiero que vuestros oídos inexpertos e ignorantes critiquen mi buena voz –argumentó bromeando, sin embargo, nadie contestó al instante–. ¿Nadie? Entonces yo elijo... –meditó unos instantes y luego fijó su vista en Zisel que tragó grueso–. Tay... el micro es todo tuyo, pequeña. Aplausos para nuestra primera intérprete, por favor –pidió empujando a la chica hasta el micrófono y los otros hicieron lo que les había mandado riendo ante la cara de Zisel, Coral era experta a la hora de elegir canciones comprometedoras–. Esta ya te la sabes, querida –las primeras notas del teclado llenaron la estancia y Zisel abrió los ojos asombrada por la elección, trató de negarse, pero Coral ya no la escuchaba y no le quedó remedio si no quería enfrentarse a la ira de la chica, así que empezó a cantar cuando esta le dio la entrada.

 

_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

  
_I pulled away to face the pain._   
_I close my eyes and drift away._   
_Over the fear that I will never find_   
_A way to heal my soul._   
_And I will wander 'til the end of time_   
_Torn away from you._   


  
_My heart is broken_   
_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_   
_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_   
_(Over my heart)._   


  
_I can't go on living this way_   
_But I can't go back the way I came_   
_Chained to this fear that I will never find_   
_A way to heal my soul_   
_And I will wander 'til the end of time_   
_Half alive without you_   


  
_My heart is broken_   
_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_   
_Deliver us_   


  
_Change - open your eyes to the light_   
_I denied it all so long, oh so long_   
_Say goodbye, goodbye_   


  
_My heart is broken_   
_Release me, I can't hold on_   
_Deliver us_   
_My heart is broken_   
_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_   
_Deliver us_   
_My heart is broken_   
_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_   
_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_   


Kirian bebió un largo trago por voluntad propia, incómodo, preguntándose si eso era lo que dejaría atrás cuando muriera: dolor por haberse dejado querer, pese a todo lo que hiciese para que ellos fuesen felices y librarles de todo sufrimiento dejaría ese a su marcha, sin nadie que los cuidase. ¿Por qué debía marcharse para dejarles de nuevo sin un ángel que los cuidara? ¿Por qué su misión debía terminar con la eliminación de ese grupo de personas que experimentaban con humanos? Aunque no le gustaba nada que se lo llamasen así, se preguntaba por qué no podía ser un poco más como un serafín ya que tenía que hacer las funciones de ellos y que su misión concluyese con las vidas de sus protegidos. Con una sombría expresión se quedó mirando el vaso como si contuviese todas las respuestas del universo y a la vez sin ver nada.

A los segundos de haber acabado la canción Coral ya estaba tironeando de Rainer para que la sustituyese alegando que era el único al que no había escuchado nunca. Alex se había colocado en la batería para acompañar al teclado y Sam y Mike se concentraban en dar cuenta de la comida antes de que alguien se la quitase. Zisel fijó la vista en el ángel cuando Rai comenzó a entonar una divertida melodía, el chico parecía abatido así que se acercó despacio y le quitó el vaso de las manos para dar un largo trago sonriendo y hacerse notar. El chico sólo curvó un poco los labios en un intento de sonrisa sin mucho éxito, aún pensando en su futuro. En respuesta ella frunció el ceño y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa para que se inclinase, aunque con el ruido de la música no hubiese hecho mucha falta, y le susurró rozando el lóbulo de la oreja.

–Te quiero... por siempre, eso supera el dolor, Kir –y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de soltarlo para que pudiese volver a su posición inicial.

Kirian tragó el nudo en su garganta deseando creerla, asintió y prefirió mirar a Rainer, a quien nunca había escuchado cantar fuera de la ducha, sonriendo un poco al concluir que lo hacía mejor que bajo el agua: al menos no desafinaba.

Coral no quedó satisfecha hasta que todos hubieron cantado, Mike solo, Sam y Alex a dúo, y Kiran no supo cómo consiguió Coral que todos se aliaran para hacer que cantase con ella una canción con la letra de lo más picante que le sacó los colores. Pero la diversión no concluyó ahí, apenas terminaron de cantar, la chica desapareció unos segundos para regresar a la sala alzando y agitando una caja que decía “Twister” como si fuese un trofeo.

Coral decidió, como de costumbre, ser ella la que mandara en el juego y actuar de jurado, y obligó a todos a jugar, después de explicarle la mecánica a Kirian. Después de la segunda ronda, el tablero ya era un gran amasijo de manos y piernas mezcladas y la chica sonreía maliciosa esperando que todo se desmoronase.

Zisel estaba haciendo el puente en el centro del tablero, con una pierna en cada punta de éste y los brazos a su espalda, Mike estaba sobre ella dándole una exclusiva vista del apretado frente de sus pantalones. Kirian tenía un brazo exactamente entre las piernas de Zisel, rozando la tela, la rodilla de alguien la tenía clavada en el culo y, por algo de suerte, la polla enfundada en vaqueros que se apoyaba contra su nuca era la que conocía más que bien y no otra. Rainer estaba respirando contra el cuello de Mike, el cual le mandaba alguna que otra mirada hostil a lo que el otro sólo reía. Alex y Sam estaban sobre todos un poco, pero eran los que más felices estaban, sus rostros habían quedado cercanos y se besaban cuando les placía perdiendo un poco el equilibrio al descuidarse y haciendo que todos los que estaban debajo protestaran.

–Mike, mano derecha amarillo –ordenó Coral ampliando su sonrisa al ver el movimiento que el cantante debía realizar. Este sopesó las opciones y suspiró resignado para comenzar a estirar su brazo hacía Rainer, bajando su cuerpo en el proceso y acercando su cadera a Zisel a la que le empezaban a temblar los brazos y las piernas. Siguió agachándose, incómodo, para llegar al color, pero la presión pudo con él y acabó cayendo arrastrando a Zisel en el proceso.

–¡Prenda! Vosotros dos, a desvestiros –sentenció la jueza tratando de no reír demasiado.

Mike se apartó lo más rápido que pudo, liberando a su compañera de su peso sobre su rostro e incluso él se ruborizó un poco al comprobar qué parte de él había quedado sobre ella. Después ella se levantó de la mano de Kirian sobre la que había caído sin ser consciente, demasiado avergonzada por la situación con el cantante. El ángel sólo flexionó un poco la mano dolorida sin atreverse a moverse mucho para no caer y por el rabillo del ojo vio a los dos que habían caído quitarse las camisetas.

Rainer movió un poco las caderas rozándose contra Kirian para llamar su atención y mirando para abajo sonreírle pícaro.

La siguiente orden a Sam desequilibró un poco más al grupo, pasando de estar sólo su rodilla a todo su cuerpo encajando perfectamente a la espalda del ángel, pero cuando le tocó moverse a Alex en la dirección contraria el chico no lo consiguió e hizo que ambos cayesen sobre el resto, provocando que Coral saltara entusiasmada por haber conseguido que todos estuviesen ya sin sus respectivas camisetas salvo ella.

–¿Otra ronda? –preguntó extasiada.

–Pero tú juegas –Mike le quitó el tablero de las manos y comenzó a dar las órdenes al resto.

Unas rondas después, Coral estaba en cuclillas frente a Zisel arrinconándola en el borde del tablero y aprovechaba la posición para besarla, ya que la otra no podía hacer nada para evitarlo si no quería caerse, una larga pierna de Kirian pasaba junto a ella quedando su culo cercano a las cabezas de ambas. El paquete de Alex estaba contra la cabeza del ángel con lo que su rostro estaba del color de un tomate maduro y con el vaivén para mantener el equilibro se frotaba contra ella. En esa ocasión, el que más abajo estaba era Rainer, cuya cabeza casi asomaba entre las piernas separadas del ángel y a la espalda de éste estaba Sam atravesado sobre él llegando a tener la cabeza contra el cuello de Coral. Alex apoyaba la barbilla en la espalda de su pareja.

Coral miró por enésima vez el tentador culo cercano, sonrió traviesamente y mirando entre las piernas del chico obtuvo el beneplácito de Rai, quien le guiñó un ojo. Sin aguantarse más mordió el culo del ángel quien se quejó al instante, pero su protesta murió en un jadeo cuando Rainer torció la cabeza hacia arriba y pasó la lengua duramente sobre el cierre de sus pantalones.

–Pa-rar –suplicó Kirian jadeante, comenzando a excitarse.

–Ejem... –se aclaró la garganta Mike antes de continuar–. Tay... mano izquierda... verde –murmuró.

La chica respiró e hizo lo que dijo estirándose para pasar por un lado de Coral y por encima de Kirian rozándose con la baja espalda de este y así poder apoyar la mano donde le indicaron. Coral aprovechó las nuevas partes de su cuerpo disponibles y lamió su costado y la cinturilla de su pantalón corto provocando que ella también jadeara sobre el ángel.

Rainer no atendió a la súplica de Kirian y continuó presionando su boca contra él. Kirian sintió que los brazos y las piernas le temblaban ante las sensaciones y el nuevo peso de Zisel no ayudaba a su estabilidad.

 

–Para, ¡joder! –ordenó un poco más desesperado, pero el otro siguió a lo suyo.

Sintió que perdía la capacidad de concentración con la excitación mezclada con el alcohol consumido y segundos después sus alas salieron de su espalda empujando a Zisel, Sam y Alex que estaban sobre él y finalmente cayó no pudiendo sostenerse más ante el fugaz e intenso dolor. Sólo Coral quedó en pie.

–¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué no paraste? –le recriminó a Rainer enfadado al levantarse. Por suerte el dolor había opacado el placer que había hecho que se abultasen sus pantalones

–Estamos entre amigos que saben qué eres, ¿qué importa?

–Venga, venga... relax... –intervino Coral y luego tendió las manos hacia ellos–. Ahora... vuestro vaqueros por favor –recordó riendo al haber ganado.

Sam y Alex se los dieron sin problemas enseñando los bóxer negros de ambos. Zisel tardó un poco más maldiciéndose por haber elegido ponerse un fino tanga esa noche, pero al final hizo lo mismo que sus compañeros. Con cada pantalón la mirada de Coral brillaba más, y esperó paciente a que el ángel se uniese al desnudo colectivo.

Aún mirando con resentimiento a Rai que se estiraba cómodamente en apretados slips rojos, se abrió los pantalones con reticencia y, tomando una larga respiración para reunir valor, se los bajó de un tirón y se los pasó a Coral con sus mejillas tan rojas como su suspensorio.

–Ahora ya estamos listos para el gran final –anunció quitándose ella misma su ropa, alegando que hacía calor, y fue a la mesa a por una botella vacía y varias llenas–. ¿Quién se atreve a realizar los retos? –preguntó sarcástica dándoles a entender que no había opción, jugaban o jugaban–. Vamos, tomar asiento... vosotros dos de rodillas para que podamos apreciar vuestra perfecta _anatomía_ –dijo dirigiéndose a Zisel y a Kirian después de darles un repaso con la vista–. Vamos a cambiar un poco el juego de la botella: yo digo un reto y el que haya hecho girar la botella y al que apunte lo deben hacer, si alguno se niega... bebe –explicó a grandes rasgos cada vez más divertida.

Rai acarició un poco las alas del ángel y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente en señal de disculpa, apiadándose un poco de él sabiendo cuánto le estaba exigiendo soportar al desnudarse y lo que vendría, y pasando un brazo por sus hombros hizo que se sentara junto a él en los cojines. Zisel se sentó al otro lado de ángel y junto a ella Coral, a la derecha de ésta Mike, Alex y Sam completaron el círculo.

–Yo lanzo, ¿a quién le daré un beso a la francesa? –canturreó divertida, la botella giró hasta detenerse en Rainer y Coral le guiñó un ojo acercándose a él–. No me voy a negar a esto –dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los del hombre.

Sin pizca de vergüenza, se besaron en una batalla de lenguas, con sus manos aventurándose en la piel del otro aunque eso no entrase dentro del reto hasta que la chica se separó satisfecha.

Mike agarró la botella y esperó a que Coral dijese el nuevo reto mirándola de reojo con una ceja alzada en advertencia.

–Tienes que escribir con la lengua una palabra en el pecho o estómago de la otra persona hasta que lo adivine –le comunicó sonriendo. La botella se detuvo esa vez enfrente de Zisel y Coral sonrió de lado esperando que Mike no se negara–. ¿Listo para jugar?, ¿o vas a ser un cobarde? –preguntó tentándolo.

Mike sólo asintió y tras escuchar la palabra se acercó a Zisel y con una mano la obligó a tumbarse y cerrar los ojos para poder inclinarse sobre su abdomen y comenzar a dibujar las letras con su lengua. La chica trató de contenerse y centrarse en las letras, pero la palabra duró más de lo que esperaba y en algún momento sus labios se separaron dejando salir suaves jadeos. El primer intento de Mike no logró que ella dedujese apenas nada, por lo que el hombre no tardó en volver a degustar el sabor de su piel, provocando que ella comenzara a arquearse por el placer, y las copas de más que había bebido no ayudaban a que pudiese controlar su propio cuerpo. Instado por los sonidos de Zisel, Mike llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella sin recordar qué estaba escribiendo. Zisel gimió cuando la lengua de Mike jugó con su ombligo y Coral rió satisfecha por el espectáculo.

–Caleidoscopio, preciosa, esa es la palabra que estás buscando –la voz de la chica hizo que Mike se paralizara y de un salto volviese a su sitio avergonzado. Por su parte, Zisel se incorporó con la cara totalmente roja evitando mirar a los presentes–. No te avergüences, tus jadeos y gemidos eran como música para nuestros oídos, creo que sería capaz de alcanzar el orgasmo sólo con escucharte, ¿verdad? –preguntó en general esperando apoyos masculinos, ante lo que Alex y Sam sonrieron de acuerdo.

–Mi turno –anunció Alex girando la botella sin esperar a escuchar el reto para señalar a Kirian segundos después.

–Muy bien... vamos a ver qué tal se os da fingir... un orgasmo, ya que hemos hablado de eso –Coral sonrió de lado expectante.

Kirian miró a Rainer en busca de ayuda, él no sabía cómo hacer eso.

–Vamos, chaval, sólo tienes que hacer memoria de esta tarde e intentar imitar lo bien que gritaste, lo tienes reciente –lo animó Rainer, pasando un brazo por su cintura hasta su culo apretándolo consiguiendo sacarle un gemido y luego empujarlo hacia el centro del círculo–. Ese es un buen empiece –agregó jocoso.

Alex, divertido, comenzó a gemir para ayudarle y le guiñó un ojo.

Kirian cerró los ojos abrió la boca emitiendo una larga “a” nada convincente para lo que tenía que hacer. Se sintió si cabe más avergonzado por su falta y se ocultó en sus alas. Respiró despacio y se concentró en el recuerdo de esa tarde como Rainer le había aconsejado, intentando olvidar dónde estaba, concentrándose sólo en cómo el hombre siempre le hacía sentir. Los jadeos comenzaron a escapar de su boca fundiéndose cada vez más con más dulces gemidos. El cierre de sus alas se relajó y aunque siguieron a sus lados cayeron y se abrieron un tanto dejando ver su rostro sonrojado, con los labios húmedos separados en una perfecta imitación del momento que estaba evocando. Recordó el momento en que Rai comenzó a masturbarle, mientras golpeaban las caderas contra su culo más rápido y fuerte a su espalda. Emitió profundos gemidos y gritos, haciéndose más rápidos, cortándose uno sobre el otro hasta que sólo quedaron gritos y finalizó con uno largo y más fuerte.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Alex que, al parecer, había terminado su representación antes que él y lo miraba... de ese modo que tanto lo incomodaba. Bajó la mirada, retrocedió hasta su lugar y se abrazó a sí mismo. Rai lo abrazó con un brazo y tironeó un poco del lóbulo de su oreja juguetón antes de dejarle que apoya la cabeza en su hombro. El ángel se acomodó reconfortándose en su protección al sentirse demasiado expuesto tras cumplir el reto.

Sam giró la botella para desviar la atención del chico. Coral colocó un globo de agua sobre el regazo de Rainer y le indicó al otro que lo explotase sentándose sobre él. El bajista en vez de ponerse de espaldas al moreno optó por hacerlo de frente y, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de éste, se sentó sobre el globo mojándolos a ambos en el proceso y quedando a horcajadas sobre él con una sonrisa gatuna.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Zisel es [_My heart is broken_ de Evanescence](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wybW_RfPmTk%20%0A).
> 
>  **Little Owl:** Sí, es lo que todos estáis pensando, Coral es una pervertida muy lista XD  
>  **Mekare:** En el siguiente capítulo sigue el juego y que conste que también hicimos esto al azar, tirando dados para pruebas y persona. El azar es la leche.


	28. Capítulo 28

–Bien, me toca más –dijo Rainer complacido, girando la botella con fuerza y sonriendo–. ¿Qué va a ser? –preguntó a Coral mientras esperaba a que el vidrio dejase de girar.

–Al parecer un beso manoseando a nuestro querido Mike –contestó mirando de reojo al susodicho que parecía querer matarla en ese instante. 

Rainer se acercó alegremente a Mike e, ignorando su expresión de disgusto, lo tomó por la nuca para que no escapara y lo besó. Mordió el labio inferior del más joven cuando éste parecía querer negarse a abrir la boca consiguiendo cuanto quería sin importarle su quejido de protesta, con empeño lo sedujo con su experto beso y después comenzó a tocar toda la piel descubierta a su disposición, entreteniéndose un poco más en las tetillas. Acarició el borde de los pantalones del cantante y se separó sabiendo que había colmado la paciencia del chico, sonriendo divertido ante el rubor en las mejillas de Mike mezclado con la mirada asesina y los labios hinchados apretados en una fina línea.

–Querido Kir, tú vas a sentarte en el regazo de algún afortunado aceptando sus caricias por cualquier parte durante toda la ronda siguiente –dijo Coral acercándole un poco la botella. 

Kirian se acercó con cautela a la botella, un poco escaldado con ese juego por el reto que ya había tendido que cumplir, y cruzando los dedos para que fuese Rai, incluso Zi, y desde luego rogando porque no fuese Coral, hizo girar la botella. Se sorprendió cuando vio que le apuntaba a él, pero estaba un poco ladeada a la derecha por lo que debería sentarse sobre Zisel, y soltó el aire que había contenido. No podía beber más, no quería correr el riesgo de que se le soltase la lengua y contase cosas que no quería o hacer cosas que no debía, por lo que él sabía podría incluso ocurrir una catástrofe y lanzar bolas de energía al azar hasta matar a alguien; no, definitivamente no iba a emborracharse, tendría que asumir el reto.

–De frente a ella, querido, que tenga acceso a todo, y no te limites a las manos, Tay –les ordenó Coral–. Pero antes tú vas a besar a alguien hasta que yo lo diga –añadió y señaló la botella. 

La sonrisa de Alex se ensanchó cuando el cuello de esta lo señaló, abrió los brazos para recibir a Zisel que se movió a gatas hasta quedar frente a él y al instante la abrazó por la cintura y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Al parecer el espectáculo no era tan interesante como el que vendría después y Coral los cortó en un tiempo relativamente corto y Zisel volvió a su posición mirando a Kirian de reojo. 

–Venga, chicos, el tiempo apremia. Mueve ese culito lindo, Kir –los apremió Coral deseando deleitarse con las vistas. 

Zisel sonrió al chico, pero siendo consciente de que con su mente nublada por el alcohol no conseguiría mantener todo el deseo bajo control. Kirian soltó un suspiro resignado y se separó de Rainer. Se elevó sobre sus rodillas y girándose pasó una pierna al otro lado de las de la chica. Bajó hasta apoyarse sobre las piernas de Zisel, que las había estirado hacia delante y apoyaba su espalda en el jacuzzi tras ella, sus ojos expresaban la confianza que depositaba en ella al acceder a hacer aquello. A su espalda la larga trenza quedó hacia un lado dejando ver su ano entre sus piernas separadas.

Zisel le devolvió la mirada y pasó sus brazos por su cadera para poder abrazarlo y apoyar la frente en su pecho. Movió lentamente los dedos trazando círculos, sin querer aventurarse más por lo que pudiese pasar, pero Coral la reprendió al segundo. 

–Estás acariciando a un hombre, no consolando a un niño de parvulario, Tay, si no haces otra cosa recibiréis un castigo ejemplar –los advirtió la morena. 

Zisel bufó y dejando su frente en el mismo sitio siguió con sus manos el camino que marcaba la cinta del suspensorio desde atrás a delante. Se detuvo respirando hondo antes de ascender por los abdominales del chico delineándolos con las uñas y repitiendo el camino con las yemas de sus dedos para suavizar la caricia inicial. Cuando llegó a los pectorales dejó las manos quietas sobre sus pezones y se atrevió a dejar besos sobre el pecho de Kirian ascendiendo hasta la curva de su cuello, consiguiendo que el ángel se estremeciera. Sin perder el contacto con su piel, Zisel subió las manos a su cuello y acarició con los pulgares sus mejillas, rozando los lóbulos de sus orejas, lamiendo como un gato un tazón de leche los lugares donde posaba sus labios. Una mano vagó hasta un ala tranquilizadoramente, dejó sus labios quietos sobre el corazón del ángel y la otra viajó hasta su cadera para que Coral la viera y luego bajo más hasta dejarla en el exterior del muslo de éste moviendo sólo los dedos de vez en cuando. 

Escuchó a Coral seguir con la botella y se relajó un poco más al no tener la mirada inquisitorial de la chica encima. Escucharon los gemidos de Coral cuando Sam tuvo que lamer sus pechos a conciencia hasta que ella dijo. Cuando le tocó a Mike dar y recibir tres cachetadas de Alex, Kirian ya se había inclinado hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella dormido. No se despertó hasta que tres turnos más tarde Rainer mordió y lamió el culo del ángel a su antojo, con él despertándose susurrando, acertadamente, el nombre de Rai en el oído de Zisel y gimoteando por la atención hasta que el barman terminó y él tomó conciencia de dónde estaba y apartó su peso de la chica, avergonzado. El hombre todavía estaba tras él, y le susurró que lo continuarían cuando estuviesen en casa, antes de que tirara de él para devolverle a su lugar, informándole de que volvía a ser su turno.

Zisel bajó la vista sintiendo un pinchazo en su estómago y se abrazó a sí misma, sabía que aunque hubiese sido otra persona Kirian habría susurrado el mismo nombre. No prestó atención a la nueva ronda del ángel, centrada sólo en la piel de sus piernas. 

–Ahora tú y a quién le toque haréis todo lo que yo os ordene durante un rato, hasta que yo lo diga –lanzó el reto Coral.

Kirian se frotó los ojos aún desperezándose de su sueño e hizo girar la botella, que se detuvo frente a Mike consiguiendo despertarle del todo al instante.

–Bien, esto va a ser divertido –dijo Coral con una macabra sonrisa–. Kir túmbate de espaldas, ¡vamos! –lo apremió a obedecer–. Venga, Mike no me seas rencoroso, con la suerte que tienes. Túmbate sobre él, entre sus piernas.

Mike bufó molesto, pero hizo lo que la chica requirió, apoyando los codos en el pequeño hueco que quedaba entre sus alas y su cabeza a cada lado de ésta. Miró a Kirian en advertencia, pero el chico sólo lo miraba como una oveja entregada a sacrificio lo que lo desconcertó.

–Besaros, con lengua –especificó la chica.

Obedecieron, su incomodidad provocó que el beso fuese algo torpe al inicio con sus narices chocando, pero poco después encontraron el modo y continuaron el beso despacio sin interés de explorar la boca del otro más de lo estrictamente necesario.

–No paréis, pero, Mike, cógelo de las piernas y colócalo mejor, estás un poco abajo –Kirian soltó un quejido ante el brusco tirón que el otro ejecutó de mala gana–. Bien, ahora, Kir, abrázalo con las piernas y con los brazos. –El ángel cruzó las piernas tras la espalda del cantante y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello quedando aún más pegados–. ¡Muy bien! ¡Perfecto! ¡Sabía que podíais llevaros muy bien! Y ahora... frotaros el uno contra el otro.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! –protestó Mike rompiendo el beso.

–No estás en posición de decidir. Obedece –replicó Coral, ansiosa por ver más.

Mike, sabiendo que los castigos de Coral podían ser peores que el propio reto, miró a Kirian que bajó la mirada. –Yo... no puedo beber más, lo siento –se disculpó.

Mike gruñó disconforme e hizo lo que Coral había dicho, pero ya sin besarle con lo que el ángel comenzó a jadear y gemir; aunque se mordía el labio, el dolor por las heridas que se producía acababan haciendo que lo liberase a ratos. Sintió que se endurecían el uno contra el otro separados por la tela de la poca ropa. Lanzó a su compañera de grupo una mirada asesina, pero ella lo miró con una sonrisa de muy mal fingida inocencia. Enterró la cabeza en hueco del cuello de Kirian, arremetiendo con más ímpetu, haciendo que se juntase más sujetándolo del culo, sintiendo que se acercaba al irremediable final. El ángel se corrió en un incontenible grito aún más erótico que los fingidos y él lo hizo poco después mordiendo el hombro del chico bajo él para no emitir ningún sonido.

Coral aplaudió satisfecha, dando saltitos en su cojín. –Siempre he dicho que nada une más que correrse uno con otro, ¿a que ya sois más amigos? –rió.

Mike se levantó y fue a su sitio, incómodo por la ropa mojada y le dio un largo trago a su copa para hacer pasar el cabreo que llevaba con la chica. Kirian se recolocó un poco la vapuleada tela por tanto movimiento y que ahora se pegaba totalmente a él por la pegajosa corrida. Volvió a su lugar acurrucándose contra Rainer y ocultándose de los ojos del resto tras sus alas, mientras el hombre le preguntaba divertido qué tal con otro que no era él y que cuando quisiera podían hacer un trío intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Sin que Coral lo dijera, Zisel giró la botella esperando cualquier cosa menos que ésta apuntase a su compañera, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver la mirada que la morena le lanzó antes de posar su vista en el jacuzzi que estaba a su espalda.

–Vamos, pequeña, quítate la ropa que te queda que nos vamos a dar un divertido baño las dos juntas –le dijo y luego miró al resto–. Más os vale estar pendientes, el juego no acaba hasta que lo diga, y eso incluye mirar –los advirtió a todos y cada uno. 

La chica se desvistió y se acercó a Zisel quien aún no se había movido de su sitio y le soltó el enganche del sujetador. Suspiró poniéndose de pie para terminar y se metió al agua tan rápido como le fue posible. 

–¿Y bien? –preguntó esperando acabar pronto, pero como única respuesta obtuvo un beso por parte de su compañera que nada más meterse se sentó sobre ella. Zisel correspondió permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de la otra a su boca tras un suave mordisco en su labio inferior que la hizo gemir. 

No le molestó demasiado, no era la primera vez que lo hacía con Coral u otros del grupo, pero cuando la mano de la chica comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos se tensó al instante dejando de responder al beso. La morena movió sus labios al cuello de Zisel, mordiendo y chupando todo cuanto estaba a su alcance y colocó la mano libre en la cadera de ella. La rubia jadeó cuando Coral se movió sobre ella, pasando de acariciarla con la mano a hacerlo con sus propios pechos y la mano que había estado jugando con su pezón se movió sigilosa hasta poder colarse entre sus piernas. Un rugido golpeó su garganta ante ese gesto y abrió los ojos un tanto asustada, trató de hacer que Coral se separase sin ejercer mucha fuerza, pero la chica la ignoró por completo y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris. 

–Para... Coral –pidió Zisel suplicante, en un susurro que la morena pareció no tomarse en serio ya que introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Esa acción la hizo reaccionar más brusca de lo que había imaginado y empujó a su compañera de los hombros haciéndola caer al centro del jacuzzi–. ¡Te he dicho que pares, joder! –rugió saliendo del agua y encerrándose en la habitación de Sam y Alex con un portazo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, sobre todo a Coral que tenía una expresión arrepentida en el rostro. 

Kirian compartió una mirada preocupada con Rainer y éste último hizo un gesto animándole a que fuese con ella. El ángel cogió su ropa y la de la chica. Se puso los pantalones, colgó su camisa del bolsillo de atrás y llamó a la puerta despacio.

–¡Ni se te ocurra entrar aquí, Coral! –gritó Zisel desde dentro, acurrucada encima de la cama. 

El ángel abrió la puerta y, aunque pudo haberse apartado, recibió el golpe del despertador que la chica lanzó contra su pecho. Estaba demasiado preocupado por la rabia, traición y dolor en ella para preocuparse por lo que le pasase, no hizo ni un gesto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama a sus pies.

Zisel giró la cabeza para mirar a la supuesta intrusa con rabia, pero su expresión cambió a una de arrepentimiento al encontrar a Kirian a su lado. 

–¿Te he dado? Lo siento, no quería... ¿Te ha hecho algo? –preguntó preocupada examinándolo más de cerca y pasando una mano con cuidado para guiarse mejor.

–No importa –evitó la pregunta con voz serena. Estiró el brazo e hizo que la colcha la cubriera, casi arropándola como a una niña, y después le tendió su ropa.

–Gracias... –murmuró poniéndose la camiseta y los pantalones sin molestarse en ponerse nada más debajo. 

Kirian dejó la ropa interior no usada sobre la cama y abrazó a su protegida, acariciando con una mano su pelo.

–Ya está... Relájate... Coral debió parar cuando se lo dijiste, pero no es mala, no volverá a sobrepasarse, sé que está arrepentida. No volverá a hacerte nada. Respira... Te cuidaré mejor –prometió hablando con palabras suaves y pausadas, respirando profundamente instándola a imitarle.

La chica escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kirian. 

–Me excedí, no debí empujarla, pero me asusté... mucho –susurró contra él–. Ella lo sabe, sabe que yo no... y aún así lo intentó, delante de todos, cómo si no significase nada. ¿Es que soy la única que piensa que sí lo hace, qué es importante? –se lamentó apretándose contra el ángel. 

–No, Zisel. Nadie debería intentar tomar algo que tú no quieras dar, es algo horrible –contestó pensando en las ya casi olvidadas “clases” de Rainer–. Ella es quien debe disculparse, no tú por apartarla cuando no quiso escucharte. Siento no haberte ayudado en el momento en que sentí que no estabas nada feliz en eso. Lo siento –dijo besando su cabeza.

–No te eches la culpa de todo, Kir... yo tampoco te ayudé demasiado –susurró levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Quieres que... nos vayamos? Puedes ducharte en mi habitación o... –se quedó a mitad de frase sin saber bien qué decir. 

–Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, sino por ti. Haremos lo que prefieras –respondió.

–Sólo respóndeme a algo... ¿estás incómodo así? –miró un instante hacia abajo para aclarar a qué se refería exactamente. 

–S-sólo un poco –contestó, sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas al verse obligado a hablar de ese tema con ella.

Zisel lo besó en la nariz y sonrió un poco. –Quiero ir a mi habitación –aseguró al final como si sólo dependiera de lo que ella quería. 

Kirian asintió y se levantó cogiéndola de la mano para que lo siguiese fuera, pero Zisel se soltó y hurgó rápidamente en un cajón guardando algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Él la miró interrogante, pero ella sólo cogió su mano y le empujó un poco para que saliese delante de ella. Aunque había defendido un poco a Coral, al salir le lanzó una feroz mirada de advertencia mientras caminaban hacia el balcón.

–Hasta mañana, Rai –se despidió. Con la mirada parecieron decirse todo aquello que con el grupo de jóvenes delante no podían, ya que ambos asintieron.

El ángel abrió la puerta de balcón y voló rápidamente hasta la habitación de Zisel, protegiéndola de la lluvia con su cuerpo. Por suerte, el cierre de la puerta de la suite de la chica no estaba bien echado y empujando un poco la puerta se abrió dejándoles entrar.

Cerró rápidamente y dejó a Zisel en la cama y regresó segundos después del baño con una gran toalla con la que comenzó a secarla.

–Voy a empezar a pensar que te encanta secarme, angelito –bromeó ella dejándose hacer. 

–Estás empapada –remarcó lo obvio, después de todo casi acababa de darse un baño.

–Pero nunca he tenido problemas para secarme sola, aunque he de admitir que esto es una gran mejora –dijo cerrando los ojos ante el agradable calor del roce de la toalla. 

Kirian se detuvo, pero sin apartar sus manos, dudando si seguir ya que a Zisel parecía agradarle, pero ciertamente no tenía por qué hacer eso.

–Oh... claro, yo... no lo pensé. Eres mayor para hacerlo sola, ¿quieres seguir tú?

–¿Te molesta hacerlo tú? –preguntó como respuesta abriendo un ojo. 

Él negó con la cabeza y continuó frotando sus brazos para luego seguir con su espalda, abdomen y piernas, para volver a frotar un poco la cabeza y terminar dejando que la toalla se escurriese hasta los hombros de ella.

–Deberías cambiarte y secarte un poco más –aconsejó y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

–¿Por qué no te duchas mientras? Puedes ponerte esto –Zisel se levantó y lo rodeó con los brazos la cintura por la espalda pasándole el bóxer que le había quitado a Sam o Alex. 

Kirian fue a alegar que no los necesitaba, pero la humedad había traspasado a los vaqueros por lo que finalmente asintió, cogió la prenda y cuando la chica lo liberó se metió en el baño. Se duchó cuidando de mojar sus alas lo menos posible y lavó su ropa en el lavabo dejándola colgada en la ducha. Se puso el bóxer y al ver que la camisa estaba un poco mojada por la intensa lluvia también la dejó sobre la mampara de la ducha, y salió encontrando a Zisel ya metida en la cama mirando hacia él.

La chica sonrió e hizo un hueco para que se tumbase con ella. –¿Mejor? Te quedan bien... –añadió cuando el ángel estaba más cerca de ella como para distinguir la prenda. 

El alagado se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo, no dijo nada y se tumbó junto a ella pero sobre la sábana.

–Creo que el alcohol sigue bailando por mis venas, ¿sabes? –comentó al ver que el sueño no terminaba de llegar–. Dime, Kir... ¿tienes cosquillas? –preguntó maliciosa acercándose con movimientos casi felinos. 

–Eh... algunas, ¿por qué? –contestó sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta en ese momento.

–Curiosidad... simple curiosidad –dijo inocente, pero cuando estuvo al alcance se estiró para comenzar a comprobar la respuesta del chico por sí misma riendo. 

Subió por los costados hasta debajo del cuello y bajó de nuevo al abdomen. El ángel se retorció intentando evitar las cosquillas, pero riendo hasta las lágrimas, y finalmente se encogió pegando las piernas a su pecho como último recurso, sintiéndose sin las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse o siquiera para sujetar las inquietas manos de Zisel. Al ver que le impedía seguir en ese lugar sonrió traviesa y acercó sus manos a los pies para poder seguir con su cometido, saliendo ya de la sábana. Kirian se retorció riendo más fuerte aún y en sus espasmódicos movimientos intentando liberarse acabó cayendo al suelo de espaldas, sus pies aún en poder de Zisel. Sin ser capaz de parar de reír se llevó una mano a la cabeza fuertemente golpeada, pero no mostró ningún gesto más que pudiese advertir el dolor en ésta.

Al poco de que el ángel cayese, Zisel le soltó el pie y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y mirando a Kirian. 

–Hi hi... Me gusta escucharte reír así, debería repetirlo más a menudo –bromeó, esperando a que la respiración del chico se calmase. 

Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, le limpió las lágrimas y se apoyó sobre un codo, con la otra mano se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, ahora sí acusando el dolor.

–Cuando el suelo esté más blando –contestó risueño.

–¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó haciendo un puchero–. ¿Puedo hacer algo para que no duela?

–No mucho –mintió, mirando su mano comprobando que no se hubiese herido con el suelo de mármol y volvió a masajearse el punto–. Ya se pasará –le quitó importancia como había hecho con el golpe del despertador, cuyo moratón aún no había desaparecido del todo.

Zisel estiró la mano para que volviese a la cama con ella, y el chico la aceptó quedando sentado frente a ella. La rubia sonrió y le besó la nariz; elevándose en sus rodillas repitió el gesto en la cabeza, aunque no en el punto donde se había golpeado, y después bajó para poder posar sus labios en el pecho de él y apoyó la frente en su hombro. 

–No me he disculpado por lo del reto, me aventure demasiado con mis... caricias, no quería incomodarte –susurró sintiendo que debía decirlo. 

–No importa. Era por el reto, Coral insistió en que hicieras más. No me importa si eres tú. A ti no te incomodó, ¿verdad? –dudó, aunque pensaba que esa ligera incomodidad que había sentido en ella era por la mirada insistente de Coral, por lo demás la había sentido bastante... feliz, aunque no fuese del todo el sentimiento concreto, hasta que se había despertado, entonces no había estado nada contenta.

–No, me gustó, desde el principio te dije que me gustaba tu piel, ¿verdad? Me gustan tus manos y todo lo demás –contestó sintiendo la lengua más suelta por el alcohol, y rió contra su hombro recordando ese momento–. Me gustó cuando te besé en el cuello y te estremeciste –confesó–. Pero no lo haré sin consentimiento –aclaró al final enlazando su mano con la de él.

Kirian tragó, tomó una profunda inspiración y luego soltó el aire despacio. 

–Puedes... volver a hacerlo siempre que lo desees –aceptó dócilmente, inclinando la cabeza dejando su cuello más expuesto.

–No –se negó levantando la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente–. Estás incómodo, te molesta que lo haga yo, así que no lo voy a hacer, no me gusta si no te sientes bien. Y yo... –se detuvo un segundo bajando la mirada, pero luego volvió a mirarlo aunque no tan intensamente–, yo no soy Rainer... yo no... no es lo mismo para ti –decidió decir al final, aunque no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. 

–Pero sí se siente bien, es una buena sensación. Sé que no eres él, Zisel, sois muy distintos, pero puedo acostumbrarme del mismo modo. Me... me cuesta la novedad... es todo. Hazlo –dijo volviendo a ofrecerse. 

Zisel tragó nerviosa, apretó la mano que estaba sujetando y cerrando los ojos se acercó a la parte expuesta sólo para ella. Posó primero sus labios y luego lo besó como si lo hiciese con sus labios, jugando con la piel del chico y pasando de vez en cuando la lengua. Recorrió despacio todo lo que pudo alcanzar deleitándose, pero nerviosa, esperando cualquier reacción de Kirian para separarse si fuese necesario. 

Kirian apretó los ojos cerrados, soportando los primeros contactos, dio una profunda respiración entrecortada intentando calmarse, no pensar en que echaba de menos la suave raspadura de la creciente barba del mentón de Rai. Aquello estaba bien, era Zisel y a ella le gustaba hacer eso, la hacía feliz, como le había dicho sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse, era sólo por la novedad. Siguió repitiéndoselo en su mente, las placenteras lamidas ayudaron a que se centrara sólo en las sensaciones, soltando algunos jadeos, y se relajara un poco aceptando todo cuanto la chica desease hacerle.

Ante los jadeos se atrevió a soltarlo y acariciar ascendiendo por su brazo de tal forma que llegó a la nuca de Kirian y jugueteó con el húmedo cabello del ángel. Le hubiese gustado llevar una de las manos de él para que la sujetase, pero no se atrevió y se dedicó sólo a seguir con el juego de sus labios sin llegar a marcarlo en ningún momento, pero logrando con la continuidad que el ángel se relajara más estremeciéndose, inclinándose contra su boca buscando no perder ese contacto. Ante el gesto gimió e intensificó sus caricias abrazándose a él con el otro brazo un tanto temblorosa, pero acariciando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Fue disminuyendo el ritmo del beso hasta detenerse por completo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con la respiración agitada. 

Aunque había acabado disfrutándolo, Kirian no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado cuando se detuvo y acarició el cabello de la chica como si nada hubiese pasado.

–¿Cómo va ese alcohol danzarín, crees que te dejará dormir? –preguntó con voz pausada para que diese sensación de serenidad, aunque su corazón seguía desbocado–. Tengo que irme dentro de un par de horas –murmuró viendo que el reloj marcaba las seis y media de la mañana.

–Bien... –dijo con voz baja dejando caer sus brazos–. Ya me duermo –añadió separándose y tumbándose de espaldas al chico–. No me digas que lo haga de nuevo Kir, no si luego... –suplicó encogiéndose sobre sí misma. 

–¿No si luego qué? –cuestionó Kirian, frunciendo el ceño sin poder comprender ese cambio de ánimo de contenta a esa insatisfacción y dolor en cuestión de segundos.

–No si te sientes más tranquilo cuando me separo –respondió en un tono suave.

Kirian bajó la mirada sintiendo que había fallado una vez más en lo que debía hacer, como salvarla cuando se había sentido mal con las sobrepasadas acciones de Coral en vez de quedarse parado porque no era capaz ni de mirar en esa dirección. 

–Todo el mundo se siente más tranquilo cuando no hace nada que cuando lo excitan –alegó sin mirarla.

–¿También es normal sentir alivio? Kir... dime que me lo pedirías voluntariamente, que no te has sentido mal, y entonces te creeré, dímelo mirándome –dijo volviéndose a él con una sonrisa. 

El ángel cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró antes de atreverse a levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

–Nada me obliga a pedírtelo y se siente bien –dijo tan firmemente como pudo. 

Después de todo era cierto que nada lo obligaba a hacerlo, su misión lo obligaba a asegurarse de cosas como su salud y bienestar general y ayudar a acabar con los malos, el resto de cosas sentía que debía hacerlas para compensar sus múltiples fallos, y al menos su lengua se había sentido bien, no toda la acción, pero sí esa parte.

Zisel asintió comprendiendo lo que decía y gran parte de lo que no, y cerró los ojos esperando poder dormirse pronto, o que al menos fuese pronto la hora para poder quedarse sola. 

Kirian sintió que sus palabras no habían sido tan aceptadas como el gesto de su protegida sugería ya que ese desasosiego seguía en ella, pero no tenía por qué ser por él, no debía darse tanta importancia. Se tumbó a su lado y acarició su mejilla y pelo suavemente, intentando consolarla al parecer sin éxito.

–¿Qué más te preocupa? –preguntó en voz muy suave, no queriendo perturbar su sueño si ya estaba cayendo en él, aunque por su respiración podía decir que aún no estaba del todo dormida.

–Pensaba que... cuanto más intenso es el amor, más duele –respondió sin abrir los ojos. 

–¿A quién amas tanto, Zisel? ¿Lo conozco? –se animó a saciar un poco su curiosidad tras un momento de silencio.

La chica sonrió un poco. –Lo conoces... pero, ¿de qué sirve nombrarlo cuando tengo por seguro que ni me corresponde ni lo hará nunca? –respondió finalmente. 

–Eso... es muy triste, no puedo permitir que sea así, eso te hace mucho daño –dijo el ángel, empatizando con sus sentimientos–. Quizás yo... podría cambiar eso. No te des por vencida, seguro que hay algo que se pueda hacer –intentó animarla.

–Esa persona parece tener a alguien ya; no hay nada más por hacer, gracias por preocuparte, pero... es normal que no sea yo... una opción –acarició la mejilla del ángel con una mano sonriendo dulcemente y con un deje de anhelo en la mirada. 

Él la abrazó fuertemente y besó su frente con cariño, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer más por ella.

–Estaré contigo todo mi tiempo. Te quiero, Zisel –dijo sin saber que eran esas palabras las que la chica necesitaba escuchar para dejar de sufrir, pero no en ese grado de amistad, fraternal.

–Y yo... –murmuró aferrándose a su espalda y dejándose llevar por el cansancio comenzó a dormirse.

***

En días tan lluviosos la gente de la isla no salía de sus casas ni para no soportar a los niños armando follón en casa, eran pocos los que ese día se habían aventurado a ir a la librería. Incluso James había insistido en que tenía comida de sobra y podía comer con él allí en vez de ir y volver bajo el diluvio. Él había aceptado, pero no había comido mucho, en parte porque no lo necesitaba y no quería quitarle la comida al hombre y en parte porque seguía preocupado por Zisel. Ese día se había ido pronto después de que se durmiera, en esas dos horas había tenido una pesadilla, breve y no tan fuerte como acostumbraba, pero un mal sueño al fin y al cabo, lo que lo hacía preocuparse más y preguntarse si ahora que tenía a más de sus protegidos a los que cuidar no debería dejar el trabajo para poder dedicarse sólo a eso. Pero una voz demasiado parecida a la de Rainer le recordaba que era necesario que mantuviese su coartada por ellos, como lo había hecho unos días atrás.

Había pasado tres agradables horas de descanso con su jefe. Podía ser un cascarrabias en los asuntos de la tienda, pero cuando se relajaba y comenzaba a hablar de su familia con tanta devoción y alegría era fácil hablar con él. E incluso acababa bromeando y hablando de tú a tú como si fuesen dos amigos contándose sus cosas tranquilamente en un bar. Kirian se alegró de haberse quedado, de vez en cuando necesitaban esos momentos para que el hombre bajase su ritmo en sólo regañarle y últimamente ya estaba alcanzando su cuota más alta.

Cuando el reloj con forma de león marcó las cinco, el humor terminó dando paso a las órdenes aunque algo más amistosas que antes. Kirian se dedicó a ordenar libros mientras continuaba leyendo el que tenía a medias distraídamente sujetándolo con la mano libre. Entretuvo durante un rato a dos niños que se aventuraron en la tienda con botas de agua y chubasqueros presumiendo de haber chapoteado en todos los charcos. Y cuando la tienda quedó de nuevo en paz, con sólo cuatro personas vagando por los pasillos en busca de alguna historia que les llegase al corazón, se vio abrazado inesperadamente por dos chicos bastante mojados pese a sus paraguas por culpa del viento. Miró a su espalda y descubrió que eran Sam y Alex.

–Aquí tenemos a nuestro pequeño ladronzuelo de ropa interior, Sam –bromeó Alex tironeando de los calzoncillos que llevaba el ángel y claramente no eran suyos. 

–Te dije que mis sospechas eran ciertas, Alex, nunca me equivoco –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–Yo no robé nada, me los dio Z... Taylor –protestó un poco incómodo, porque estaba bastante seguro que estaba llamando la atención de su jefe.

–Bueno... te perdonamos, nuestra querida Tay no sabe nuestras preferencias, pero ese –dijo Sam señalando la ropa interior– es el favorito de Alex, y no me va a dejar tocarle un pelo hasta que lo recuperemos. 

–Es una costumbre, los necesito, así que... ¿te importa dármelos ahora? –preguntó pícaramente el otro. 

–No puedo quitármelos ahora –dijo bajando la voz para que nadie más lo oyese, alarmado ante la mera sugerencia de que se desnudara ahí en ese momento–. No... ¿no puedes esperar a que salga en dos horas? 

–No veo mucha gente aquí, seguro que hay alguna sección poco visitada en la que puedes esconderte unos segundos –sugirió Sam mirando a su alrededor. 

–Pe-pero no puedo desnudarme aquí –protestó, girando la cabeza para mirar un segundo a James que hacía como que revisaba las cuentas, pero realmente no parecía tan concentrado como unos minutos atrás.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó Sam mirando al jefe del chico con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable–. Estoy realmente interesado en el cuidado de las plantas del desierto, seguro que hay algún libro para eso por aquí cerca –dijo empujándolo por los pasillos desiertos hasta llegar a uno alejado–. Si no te das prisa nos pueden pillar –le advirtió divertido mientras Alex vigilaba disimuladamente. 

Sintiéndose acorralado y ya dándose cuenta que no le dejarían hasta que lo consiguieran, miró mal a Alex y a Sam y se arrodilló frente a este último para desatar tan rápido como pudo sus zapatos. Se levantó y desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros. Sonrojado, se dio la vuelta y, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire para darse ánimo, se bajó los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos inclinándose hacia delante. Sacó el bóxer del revuelto de ropa y los alzó hacia el chico a su espalda mientras metía de nuevo los pies en los pantalones y tiraba de ellos para subirlos con la mano libre. Terminó de abrocharse y miró a Sam molesto.

–¿Los vas a coger o no?

Sam los agarró sonriendo y se los guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. 

–Ahora que hemos logrado el único objetivo que no pensábamos poder cumplir, vamos a pasar a algo más serio –dijo atrayendo la atención de su pareja que se acercó y completó lo que iba a decir Sam. 

–¿Tay? No ha salido de su cuarto aún, aunque hemos visto que le llevaban algo de comer con el servicio de habitaciones. ¿Cómo está? –preguntó exigiendo prácticamente una respuesta. 

Kirian se levantó después de atar los cordones de sus zapatos y les miró preocupado por las noticias. Abrió y cerró la boca, sabiendo que había cosas que sólo Zisel tenía derecho a contar.

–Ya estaba más calmada por lo de Coral, pero... –se interrumpió decidiendo no contar más de la noche anterior y se removió incómodo–. Se durmió tarde, quizás sólo necesite descansar –dijo finalmente.

Ambos asintieron conformes, no habían ido a buscar secretos, sólo a asegurarse de que no debían preocuparse excesivamente. 

–Vamos a volver, te dejamos trabajar tranquilo –se despidió Sam con un gesto de cabeza. 

–Espero que esta lluvia pase pronto, ¡quiero Sol! –se quejó Alex levantando la mano al darse la vuelta y al poco salieron de la librería. 

Kirian en ese momento dio gracias porque lo dejasen tranquilo tan fácilmente, pero el resto de la tarde se encontró sin poder concentrarse en la lectura, pensando en Zisel y en que después de todo la visita de esos dos había sido lo más entretenido que había pasado ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** Altibajos, eso es lo que tiene la pobre… es triste y frustrante, lo sé  
>  **Mekare:** Ains y lo que queda. Y sí, el juego de la botella se nos fue de las manos, se nos fue la olla, lo sabemos, pero fue divertido. :D


	29. Capítulo 29

Estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba una buena ducha y, sobre todo, estaba harta de ver una tras otra casa. Habían llegado a la capital de Pangea hacía dos días, y Zisel había esperado poder estar a esas horas descansando en la habitación de su hotel en Ereso. Sin embargo, ese sueño parecía cada vez más lejano. 

Apenas habían llegado, Valdis y ella se habían reunido con una agente inmobiliaria con la cual había mantenido contacto Zisel y que les había preparado una ruta por las mansiones en venta que estaban en las cercanías de la ciudad. Desde ese momento no habían dejado de viajar de un sitio a otro, analizando las casas, los alrededores y, sobre todo, descartando, descartando y descartando las opciones que la pobre muchacha les ofrecía. 

De las ocho casas ninguna había cumplido los requisitos impuestos por ambas; cuando una era lo suficientemente acogedora para Zisel, no tenía la seguridad necesaria para Valdis, y lo mismo sucedía a la inversa. Al no dar ninguna el brazo a torcer en alguna ocasión, decidieron alargar el viaje un par de días más para poder completar el trabajo que Rolf les había encargado cuanto antes. Esa decisión no molestó demasiado a la chica; estar lejos de Kirian y Rai un tiempo no le iba a hacer ningún daño, gracias a eso había podido poner en orden sus sentimientos, enterrando de nuevo ese amor que había descubierto y que, contrario a lo que parecía creer su amigo, no le estaba trayendo nada bueno y podía acabar con su amistad de un plumazo. Se dedicó a cubrirlo todo lo que pudo, aún así no estaba segura de que no aflorara de nuevo al llegar a la isla. 

El día anterior habían visto otras tres mansiones y algunos ranchos, ante la desesperación de Paola, la agente inmobiliaria. Y esa misma mañana les había llevado a ver un palacete y un castillo, lo peor era que para ir de un sitio a otro habían tenido que estar casi una hora en un coche y ver a Valdis tratando de mantener la compostura, pero igual de frustrada y cansada que ella. Hacía dos horas les había llamado Paola para decirles que había encontrado la casa perfecta y que las recogería en el hotel en el que se hospedaban, y sin tenerlas todas con ellas se habían subido a la furgoneta de la mujer y se alejaron poco a poco de Arsuf. 

Dos horas más tarde estaban traspasando un muro de cuatro metros de alto situado en una colina. Cualquier rastro de civilización había desaparecido de su campo de visión, intuía que el pueblo más cercano estaba a 20 Km. Atravesaron la escasa vegetación subiendo por un camino de piedra, la expresión de Valdis se había relajado al ver el muro y la distancia con la casa, y parecía complacida; Zisel no sabía si estarlo aún o no, pero sus dudas se resolvieron al ver la magnífica construcción que apareció en lo alto de la colina. 

Revisaron la casa de arriba abajo, discutieron sobre los sistemas de seguridad, sobre la distribución y sobre las modificaciones que debían hacer, y tan sólo media hora después estaban firmando el contrato y todo lo que era preciso para adquirir esa maravilla.

Poco después Zisel dormitaba en el coche camino a su “casa”, hasta que la mansión estuviese lista, algo que estaba deseando.

***

Sentado junto a Rainer viendo una película en el sofá debía reconocer que aunque habían pasado dos días desde que Zisel se había ido a buscar casa no estaba muy preocupado por la chica. Ella ya dormía mejor y con Valdis estaría a salvo, sabía que se protegerían la una a la otra, y pensaba que quizás un cambio de aires era lo que la chica necesitaba para relajarse un poco, ya que las últimas noches había estado un poco tensa con él.

Suspiró complacido por poder pasar una tarde tranquila los dos solos como los cinco meses que precedieron al reencuentro con Zisel y Valdis, y las buenas costumbres de sexo por las noches o en un rato libre también se agradecían. No sabía porqué con Rai le resultaba tan fácil mientras que con Zisel o cualquier otra persona le costaba tanto la mínima insinuación de un toque sexual. Aunque también era cierto que con las mujeres le seguía costando más que con los hombres, extrañamente había sido más fácil soportar a Mike que a Zisel, y a la vez se había sentido más correcto aceptar lo que la chica quisiese de él porque era su protegida, el sentimiento dichoso de Zisel al tocarlo era mejor que el hastío de Mike.

En esa reflexión volvió a pensar en ese amor que dañaba a Zisel, no había querido decirle de quién se trataba aun cuando decía que él lo conocía y revisando todas las personas que conocía no había logrado encontrar al culpable, porque el único dato que tenía era que, en efecto, debía ser un hombre. El único que podría ser que la chica amase sería Ayrton, pero no recordaba que lo amase de esa manera, el sentimiento había sido más parecido al que experimentaba por su hermano. No podía ser, y a Rainer también lo había descartado. Levantó la cabeza del hombro de Rai y lo miró cavilando si quizás él supiese a quién amaba Zisel, no creía que ese amor fuese imposible, él no iba a perder la esperanza sin haberlo intentado, pero para hacer algo primero debía averiguar de quién se trataba.

Abrió la boca y la cerró al captar en la pantalla una escena de sexo. Como había sido acordado esperó a que pasara sin inmutarse por las imágenes, ya demasiado acostumbrado a verlo en la televisión –en la vida real era distinto–.

–Rai... –llamó su atención. El hombre asintió en señal de que lo estaba escuchando, pero sin desviar la vista de la pantalla–. ¿Tú... sabes a quién ama Zisel?

Rainer giró la cabeza mirándolo inquisitivo, sorprendido por la pregunta.

–Quiero ayudarla porque dice que es un amor imposible y eso la hace daño, y yo... me siento muy mal por ella. Además me dijo que yo lo conocía, pero no me dijo su nombre por eso de que lo daba por imposible, pero a lo mejor yo puedo lograr eso, ¿no crees? Y así dejará de sufrir, lo hace casi todo el tiempo y eso me preocupa y me pone muy triste –explicó el ángel casi sin respirar, nervioso porque sabía que en realidad no tenía derecho a meterse en esos asuntos cuando Zisel no había querido decirle más.

–Demasiada justificación por una simple pregunta, chaval –le respondió sonriendo de lado el hombre–. Zisel sufre por muchas cosas, pero no sabía que una de ellas fuese que está enamorada. Desde pequeña decía que eso no era para ella cuando nos burlábamos diciendo que iba a casarse con Loki –el moreno se detuvo un momento meditando tras la mención de ese nombre–. Loki eh... es posible que sea él, siempre fueron uña y carne, más que hermanos... supongo que de elegir a alguien que tú conozcas elegiría a Loki –respondió finalmente con expresión seria. 

Kirian frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes al recordar todo el daño que ese hombre había hecho a Zisel la última vez, y pensó que quizás tenía sentido que hubiera podido hacerlo: decían que nada dolía más que un corazón roto y él debía haber estado hurgando en la herida. Ciertamente, parecía imposible que uno de los enemigos que tanto dolor causaba fuese beneficiario de todo ese amor que latía en Zisel, era imposible que estuviesen juntos estando en bandos contrarios, pero él era un ángel guerrero con una misión e iba a luchar para que sus protegidos pudieran vivir felices. En ese momento un nuevo propósito quedó decidido: haría lo que fuera para que Loki se uniese a ellos; era el único modo de que estuviesen juntos y si ya habían sido más que amigos antes no sería tan imposible, esperaba que hubiese algo bueno en él que rescatar.

–¿Y el único modo de encontrar a Loki es en las misiones, atacando sus centrales? –preguntó, la decisión y seriedad de su expresión le hacían ver como el guerrero entrenado que existía tras esos suaves rasgos.

–Ya fue bastante extraño verlos en la última misión, no nos quieren para cosas sin importancia, servimos para algo más grande, para una guerra... que los viéramos debía tener algún motivo –reflexionó, recordando las palabras de Rolf el día después de la misión–. Además, no fuimos a una central muy importante, lo que lo hace más extraño. ¿No estarás pensando capturarlo? –le preguntó con una ceja alzada. 

Kirian desvió la mirada sólo un segundo al ser pillado y contestó en el mismo tono serio que antes:

–Haré lo que considere necesario para que podáis ser lo más felices posible por siempre. –Se detuvo considerando lo que iba a decir. Quizás Zisel tuviese razón y fuese mejor que lo supieran a que llegado el momento simplemente dijese adiós minutos antes de morir–. Cuando yo... ya no esté para seguir cuidándoos –dijo finalmente, con los ojos llenos de sentimientos.

–Ya te salió la vena complacien... –se detuvo abruptamente analizando las palabras con las que el ángel había terminado de hablar–. ¿Qué quieres decir con cuando no estés? –le preguntó finalmente con la ceja alzada, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver la incertidumbre y cierta preocupación. 

–Yo... Zisel dijo que era mejor que os lo contase. aunque ella sólo sabe que desapareceré... –Tomó una honda respiración y se dijo que Rai se merecía que le contase las cosas sin más rodeos–. Mi existencia tiene una finalidad y cuando la cumpla... ya no habrá una razón para que siga existiendo.

El hombre abrió por completo los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba para nada esa contestación, y había sido bastante impactante. Tardó un rato en saber qué decir, la marcha del chico le afectaba de igual forma que perder a alguien de su familia, sería como ver morir a Guri, Zisel, Rolf... como si cualquiera de ellos desapareciera de su vida en un plumazo, y sabía que eso era demasiado duro de aceptar. Sin embargo, se tragó sus sentimientos de tristeza y su expresión se tornó seria, como si trataran un tema delicado, pero sin duda no de esa magnitud. 

–¿Qué es lo que le has contado a Zisel? ¿Por qué no sabe los detalles? –preguntó dándole a entender que iba a apoyar su decisión de no contar todo si eso era lo que él quería. 

–Ella se enteró porque le dije a Mike que en un tiempo desaparecería a ver si se le bajaban un poco los humos y él se lo contó. Así que sólo sabe eso –contestó Kirian. Podía sentir la tristeza en el hombre que le hacía preguntarse cómo el decirlo ahora podía ser mejor si los entristecía antes de tiempo, pero también agradecía que no se lo tomase como Zisel que sólo lo angustiaba más, sabía que no lo haría, y esa era una de las razones por las que había decidido decirle todo–. Es que ella... está obsesionada con que haga sólo las cosas que me hagan feliz y que me dé la gana, y cuando se enteró de eso dijo que saberlo sólo hacía que sus deseos de verme feliz aumentasen, aún más –explicó, mostrando en sus palabras un poco de su consternación–. Y ya casi cuestiona cada cosa que hago, si le dijese cuando... quizás fuese a peor. La quiero, pero a veces me frustra.

Rainer se relajó ante la explicación del chico y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por sus últimas palabras.

–Vosotros dos tenéis un problema... grave –logró decir mientras reía. 

–Me voy dando cuenta –musitó con un cansado suspiro, volviendo a acomodarse y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Rainer.

–Por desgracia no puedo ayudar demasiado. Estáis empeñados en ser sobreprotectores y complacientes, demasiado a veces, es normal que acabéis chocando –agregó encontrando más que cómica la situación. 

–Pero protegeros es lo mío, nadie tiene que preocuparse por mí no me va a pasar nada hasta que... acabe –protestó–, y Zisel es difícil de hacer feliz, cuando parece que lo estoy logrando el sentimiento se vuelve a evaporar... no se me ocurre qué más hacer, los últimos intentos me los tira por tierra –dijo en un tono frustrado.

–Sinceramente, si quieres una Zisel totalmente feliz llegas trece años tarde –contestó el otro encogiéndose de hombros–. De todas formas... es lo que yo decía, complaciente hasta niveles insospechados.

Kirian le miró enfurruñado por la crítica. –Sé de alguien que va a tener que complacerse solo en esta casa hoy –dijo con retintín.

Rainer se volvió para mirarlo y con una mano lo sujetó del mentón y lo acercó a sí mismo para poder besarlo frenéticamente. Cuando cortó el beso sonrió de lado. 

–¿En serio? –guiñó un ojo al ángel antes de volver a besarlo.

***

Esa tarde había tenido que hacer una breve llamada y reportarse enfermo a la librería. Rai había tenido el día anterior turno de noche, había despertado cuando él estaba terminando de cubrir una tarta con nata y chocolate y no le había dejado marcharse. Había empezado como una broma inocente, en que Kirian echaba un chorrito más de uno u otro dulce y Rainer lo quitaba de la tarta con un dedo que después saboreaba a conciencia. La cosa había desembocado en una guerra de nata contra chocolate, cada uno armado con un bote y de ahí habían acabado en el suelo del salón embadurnados en dulce que lamían de sus cuerpos y follando, la tarta esparcida a unos metros para comer entre una vez y otra.

Estaban ocupándose de “limpiar” debidamente el sexo de su compañero, aunque Kirian no podía concentrarse lo suficiente desde que el otro se había hecho con una de las fresas de la tarta y embadurnada de nata la empujaba en su entrada lo justo para que se sujetase y después comerla mientras continuaba masturbándole, iba por la tercera fruta y Kirian estaba perdiendo la capacidad de pensar y de decir qué hacer a su boca, en los últimos minutos gemía más que chupaba. Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta.

Se detuvieron y se miraron, Kirian mirando bajo su cuerpo y Rai asomándose entre las piernas separadas de éste.

–¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó Rainer, sin ánimo de dejar lo que estaba haciendo y alargando el brazo para hacerse con otra fruta. 

Kirian sólo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza ante la continuada estimulación, de ese modo llegando a un tácito acuerdo de ignorar la puerta cuando volvieron a golpearla.

Acababan de llegar a Ereso hacía un par de horas, y después de pasar a saludar a los del grupo habían decidido ir a enseñarles a Kirian y Rainer la nueva adquisición. Sin embargo, al llegar nadie había contestado a la puerta y Valdis parecía un gato encerrado dando vueltas de un sitio otro frente al bungaló, los ruidos que se escuchaban desde dentro de la casa los delataba, y Zisel sabía que su “hermana” estaba a punto de explotar, algo en lo que no se equivocó. 

–¡Rainer! ¡Abrid la maldita puerta si no queréis que os cape a los dos! –ante el grito de la mujer la chica miró a su alrededor suspirando tranquila al ver que no había nadie cerca. 

Dentro de la casa, ambos se detuvieron en seco unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Se levantaron del suelo como si les hubiesen pinchado. Rai cogió del suelo los pantalones se puso los suyos y le tendió los otros a Kirian que llegó del baño frotándose con una toalla y empujando con un pie la tarta. La puerta volvió a ser golpeada y supieron que se había acabado el tiempo.

–Joder –gruñó Rainer, y abrió la puerta frotándose un poco con la toalla que había tenido Kirian segundos antes, mientras el otro terminaba de ponerse los pantalones–. ¡Qué coño es tan urgente!

–¡El simple hecho de que me haya molestado en venir debería bastarte! Maldito chucho... –respondió Valdis mascullando lo último. 

–Si has perdido tu bola de lana no vengas aquí con tus malos humos –devolvió Rainer el insulto.

–¡Tú...! –Valdis iba a replicar de nuevo, pero Zisel al ver que eso se podía alargar demasiado intervino callando a la mujer. 

–Rai, ya lo tenemos. Si no lo dejáis ahora serás el último en elegir habitación, y supongo que no querrás dormir junto a mi hermano –le picó la chica sonriendo de lado e ignorando el primer impulso que tuvo de deprimirse de nuevo. 

–Hay nata y chocolate sírvanse ustedes mismas –dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar bajo su propio riesgo, sonriendo divertido.

Valdis entró resoplando y Zisel se paró al lado de Rainer sonriendo divertida. 

–La vuelves loca –bromeó y luego se elevó sobre las puntas de los pies para darle un beso en la mejilla–. Te sienta bien el sabor a nata –entró después de Valdis y sacó unas fotos y varios planos de una carpeta–. Bienvenidos a la nueva guarida –dijo tendiéndoles las fotos y sonriendo. 

–Hola Zisel. Hola Valdis. ¿Aquí vamos a vivir ahora? –preguntó Kirian, llegando desde la cocina y poniéndose un poco de puntillas para poder ver sobre el hombro de Rainer las fotos, apoyando la cabeza sobre él y de paso ocultándose un poco tras el hombre.

–¡Sí! Nos costó bastante encontrar algo que nos convenciera a ambas, pero esta es perfecta, aunque están haciendo una ligeras reformas para poder añadir... ciertas sorpresas que me reservo para cuando esté lista –les dijo guiñando un ojo traviesa. Valdis los miraba de refilón con una sonrisa queriendo escapar de sus labios. 

–Sorpresas... sí, ¿dónde está el jacuzzi de mi habitación? –dijo señalando la gran habitación de la buhardilla. 

–Me encanta el techo –comentó Kirian observando el tejado cubierto de césped, solapándose con Rainer.

–Lo siento, querido, esa habitación está pillada por mí –informó Zisel sonriendo de lado–. Además no tengo jacuzzi, aunque sí una gran bañera japonesa para dos personas –añadió lo último coqueta. 

–Por desgracia me descuidé en esa parte, debería haber puesto un estudio, en vez de tanto baño –dijo Valdis negando con la cabeza decepcionada. 

Rainer ignoró el comentario de la morena. –¿Te estás ofreciendo a compartir o hay alguien por ahí que no me hayas contado?

–¿Acaso eres como mi hermano y sigues creyendo que lo único que sé del sexo es lo de las abejas y las flores? –preguntó alzando una ceja–. Además, el susodicho no ha recibido aún invitación. 

Rainer rió ante la cuestión de la otra.

–Si no ha recibido invitación, será mejor que vayamos nosotros, sería una lástima que no se estrenase como es debido, ¿verdad, Kirian? –dijo, girando la cabeza y lamiendo un poco de chocolate de la mejilla del aludido que se sonrojó ligeramente y rió un poco por la acción.

La chica negó y luego lo encaró sonriendo felina. –Lo siento, Rai... pero la bañera es para mi uso personal y no creo haberte dado una invitación para hacer perversiones en ella. Confórmate con las demás sorpresas. 

–Hum... ¿Qué sorpresas? –preguntó Rainer tomando una actitud seria como si estuviese entrando en negociaciones, pero con una sonrisa aleteando en la comisura de sus labios.

–Como su propio nombre indica, es una sorpresa, no te lo voy a decir. Pero te va a gustar, también hay una que te va a encantar a ti, Kir –añadió mirando al chico cariñosamente. 

–¿Una sorpresa para mí? –preguntó el ángel, sorprendido por la noticia e ilusionado como un niño–. ¿Cuándo nos mudamos? –quiso saber de repente impaciente.

–Paola nos avisará cuando esté terminado todo, pero calculamos que para dentro de dos semanas podremos estar ya allí y avisar a los demás para que vengan también –respondió Valdis mirando el reloj de su muñeca para ver la hora. 

–¿Tanto tiempo? –dijo un poco apagado.

–Había que hacer obras y poner a punto el jardín, o los jardines. Además vosotros tenéis que decir con tiempo que vais a dejar los trabajos –añadió la mujer sin dejar que Zisel hablase. 

Kirian dirigió a Rainer una mirada de desilusión.

–Sí, son unas tiranas, nos cortan el juego y no nos dicen las sorpresas –dijo Rainer, pasando un brazo atrás para coger al chico por la cintura poniéndolo a su lado y lamiendo un poco de nata y chocolate del cuello de Kirian como si necesitase el dulce para consolarse.

–Las peores –aseguró Zisel mirando a Valdis un segundo–. Nos tenemos que ir, estamos preparando el concierto de mañana –informó acercándose a la puerta para salir cuanto antes, pero esperó a que Valdis se pusiese también en marcha. 

–Ya nos dirás la hora –dijo Rainer alzando una mano en signo de despedida, pero concentrado en retomar “el juego” abrazando al ángel por la cintura para que no escapara.

Zisel se alejó a grandes pasos de la casa y entre tanto Valdis cerraba la puerta de un portazo bufando por la actitud despreocupada de su compañero.

***

A juzgar por los aplausos y el entusiasmo del público, el concierto debía estar a punto de acabar. Quizá quedase una canción, o igual esa era la última que debía tocar esa noche; el caso era que Zisel no lo sabía con total seguridad. Para ser francos no había prestado atención en todo el rato que llevaba subida a ese escenario, se había sentado en el incómodo taburete que les habían preparado y desde ese momento sus reacciones y sus movimientos fueron totalmente mecánicos. Cantaba cuando lo tocaba, tocaba los ritmos que había aprendido siguiendo el compás que Sam marcaba con el bajo, sonreía en los momentos precisos, saludaba al acabar una canción y se coordinaba con sus compañeros para dar un espectáculo digno de mención, pero eso no quería decir que supiese en cada momentos qué era lo que su cuerpo hacía.

Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, no tan lejana como cabría esperar, esta se encontraba unas mesas al fondo, junto a su ángel que parecía bastante más ausente que ella. Desde su marcha en busca de la nueva casa, Zisel había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que lograba con sus celos y su obsesión por hacer feliz a su amigo era hacerse daño a sí misma y, por consiguiente, también a Kirian, por eso había decidido esconder sus sentimientos. 

Iba a tratar de estar indiferente antes las situaciones comprometedoras, pensar en otra cosa cuando Eve saltase sobre el chico, era simple, y a la vez demasiado complicado, pero la tarde anterior cuando había estado en su casa no lo había hecho tan mal. También debía lograr que Kir se sintiera a gusto con ella, que no la viese deprimida el noventa por ciento del tiempo, y para eso debía dejar que él la complaciera como quería, aunque sin excederse, y así poder hacer ella lo mismo de una manera más sutil. Era básicamente volver a ser ella misma, sin rechazar lo que sentía por el ángel, pero asumiendo que nunca la iba a corresponder, pero no por ello debía guardar ese amor sólo para ella así que no iba a cesar en sus muestras de afecto, incluso tenía pensado lograr que Kirian se acostumbrase. 

Con todo eso rondando en su mente terminó la canción con sus últimos acordes y junto al resto se retiró a los camerinos con una expresión seria y decidida en el rostro.

***

Ese día no había empezado bien para él. Para empezar lo que la noche anterior había sido tan divertido esa mañana se había convertido en un gran problema al tener que bañarse a conciencia mojando sus alas, incluso había tenido que echarles jabón, pues el chocolate y la nata también las habían alcanzado. Siguió con una más que incómoda mañana en la que estuvo pensando en cómo decirle a su jefe que en dos semanas se marchaba, lo que de paso le hizo reflexionar acerca de todo lo que iba a dejar en aquella isla.

En cierto modo esos seis meses allí con Rainer habían sido como unas vacaciones. Había vivido sin preocupaciones, salvo el irritante sentimiento de que no todos sus protegidos estaban bien, había sido libre de hacer todo cuanto desease y más, de disfrutar del mundo. Había descubierto su amor por la ópera y la música clásica, aquel remanso de paz en aquella mística cueva en la que antes de llegar al tesoro que escondía podía quedarse en la oscuridad y dejarse envolver por la añoranza de lo que por siglos fue su hogar, había amado volar sobre el mar y las pequeñas montañas de las islas, jugar a los obstáculos entre los acantilados con las puntiagudas rocas que emergían del mar, volar con la gran variedad de aves que existían allí a diferencia del inmenso desierto en que se situaba Arsuf. Y todo eso sin olvidar los amigos que había hecho: niños que cada día que los veía en la librería lo saludaban con ilusión y podía sentir esa simple felicidad en ellos, esa paz; James que había sido una mezcla de padre y amigo más que su jefe; incluso Eve con sus efusivas reacciones, su instigación porque leyera y las divertidas riñas con Rainer se había hecho un hueco en su corazón. 

Y Rai... Tenía un irracional miedo a que todo volviese a ser como antes de marcharse, a que volviera a convertirse en sólo uno más de los habitantes de la casa con el que sí, tenía más amistad que con Rolf, pero por lo demás un extraño. Tenía miedo de perder el consuelo que siempre hallaba en él con su filosofía de “Hakuna matata” tan contagiosa, la confianza casi ciega que le tenía, sus mimos y, sí, ¿por qué no admitirlo? el sexo.

Se sentía egoísta por todos esos pensamientos, por empezar a añorar ese lugar antes de marcharse y por no querer irse. Pero no podía decírselo a nadie, no tenía ningún derecho, ni siquiera debería estar pensando o sintiendo aquello. Debía alegrarse porque, después de todos esos meses, sus protegidos iban a volver a estar todos bajo un mismo techo –o al menos en la misma ciudad, también debía preocuparse por Astrid y Ayrton– y de ese modo iba a poder cumplir con su misión como era debido, además de que los intentos para desmantelar esa atroz organización que experimentaba con humanos se retomarían. Era todo lo que había estado esperando por meses y ahora que había llegado el momento deseaba no haberlo deseado tanto.

Poco antes de abrir la librería por la tarde había hablado finalmente con James, el hombre se había preocupado por la repentina marcha, le había dicho que lo echaría de menos y que si regresaban algún día no se le olvidase pasar a verle o incluso si quería recuperar su trabajo siempre estaría para él. También se había lamentado pensando en dónde iba a encontrar a alguien que ahora se ocupase de los niños y que se llevase bien con ellos, y había insistido en que la semana siguiente se pasase a cenar a su casa para despedirse de su mujer, la dulce Eileen. 

Cuando llegó a casa en lo último que pensaba era en ir a un maldito concierto, aunque fuese de Zisel, no estaba de humor para aguantar esa música ni la multitud que esperaba encontrar. Sólo había podido librarse de arreglarse, se había puesto su ropa de siempre en previsión de salir a volar en cuanto el concierto acabara, había cogido unos tapones para los oídos –a su parecer de los mejores inventos que le habían ayudado tantas veces a soportar una noche de fiesta de discoteca en discoteca– y se había dejado arrastrar, con desgana, hasta el local. El ambiente más relajado de lo que había esperado había sido un alivio, pero por lo demás se había limitado a quedarse sentado en una mesa alejada del escenario jugueteando con la aceituna en la copa, que Rainer le había pedido antes de alejarse hacia el escenario dejándolo finalmente por imposible, sin llegar a consumirla.

No fue consciente de cuándo la música terminó, sólo de que de repente el local estaba siendo desalojado y un montón de gente pasaba delante de él camino de la puerta. Localizó a Rainer y se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Tras el vuelo de esa noche se permitió ser un poco egoísta por las dos semanas que le quedaban pasando las horas de la comida en la cueva o con Rai e Eve, muchas tardes al salir de trabajar en la ópera y las noches de nuevo con Rainer o volando, sólo preocupándose por pasar por delante de la ventana de la habitación de Zisel unos segundos y comprobar que dormía. Pese a todo el momento de marcharse llegó demasiado pronto.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** Primero que nada pedir disculpas por no haber publicado ayer, sinceramente se nos fue completamente la cabeza con el final de los exámenes. Y sobre el capítulo… todos van a volver a reunirse y vuelve la acción.   
> **Mekare:** Lo de Loki va a traer cola. ¡Atentos!


	30. Capítulo 30

El viaje en avión había sido pesado para él, que inmediatamente después le siguiesen dos horas de coche no había hecho mucho para mejorar su humor, los medios de transporte conseguían fácilmente eso con él, le producían una sensación de inestabilidad, echaba de menos tener el control de todos sus movimientos.

Cuando divisó la colina en medio de la planicie desértica con los peldaños de piedra que había visto en las fotos que llevara Zisel dos semanas atrás, no pudo hacer más que sentirse aliviado y deseó que le dejaran ahí, cuando antes bajase del coche, mejor. Pero continuaron ascendiendo por un camino hasta traspasar el gran muro con alambre de espino por toda su cumbre y cámaras de video con sensores de calor y movimiento repartidas cada dos metros.

Por suerte, se bajaron ahí ante la insistencia de Zisel por enseñarles todo y Valdis, quien se había negado a dejar conducir a Rainer, continuó con el coche hacia una construcción adjunta a la casa que hacía las funciones de garaje. 

El muro parecía separar dos mundos distintos, el árido exterior del exuberante interior. Verde hierba cubría todo el suelo, árboles y arbustos llenaban el jardín, algunos de ellos con flores de llamativos colores que no esperarías encontrar en aquellas plantas adaptadas a cierta ausencia de humedad y al calor. Anduvieron por unos metros entre aquella tupida vegetación hasta traspasar una línea de palmeras que rodeaban la casa de madera que les hizo detenerse y admirarla con la boca abierta. Una piscina se encontraba al frente de la casa, la pared de cristal con que estaba formada dejaba ver su agua azul sobre la curva de la colina. Tras ella se encontraban unos amplios ventanales por los que se podía ver lo que debía ser el comedor. Alzaron la vista al porche que les daba sombra sobre el que se podía ver otro vergel que daría a la planta superior y finalmente la buhardilla de techo curvo frente a la que también se podía vislumbrar un jardín más pequeño.

Zisel rió ante el asombro reflejado en la cara de los dos hombres y tiró de ellos para que la siguiesen al interior subiendo por unas escalerillas en el lateral, diciéndoles que ya se podrían perder más tarde por el resto del jardín que rodeaba la casa.

Sujetando a ambos de las manos los guió por la primera planta mostrándoles el gran salón con la enorme chimenea y el maravilloso sofá que quedaba frente a esta, a su lado, sin paredes de separación, se encontraba el comedor, con espacio suficiente para que Kirian pudiese sentarse con sus alas en la gran mesa situada justo en el centro. Pasó unos segundos por la cocina, donde Sif tendría sitio de sobra para cocinar aunque a alguno le diese por ir a incordiar, y la despensa llena de conservas e ingredientes necesarios para que realizara sus increíbles platos. Los guió por un pasillo señalando la habitación de Valdis, con su despacho y su respectivo baño. La puerta de enfrente llevaba directamente a la enfermería y la lavandería, el territorio de Sif sin lugar a dudas. 

Conteniendo la respiración, nerviosa por lo que sabía que iba a encontrar, los guió a la planta de abajo hacia una luz azulada que iluminaba una estancia mucho mayor que las anteriores. En el sótano había colocado unas cuantas máquinas para hacer ejercicio, así como un jacuzzi para más de cuatro personas y una sauna. Pero lo más sorprendente era la cristalera que ocupaba toda la pared de enfrente, a través de la cual se podía ver el interior de la piscina. Pegado a ella había un sofá que la recorría por completo y al lado un pequeño bar y una mesa de billar. Al igual que por el resto de la casa, unos grandes bafles decoraban las esquinas superiores para poder escuchar la música que quisieras. Dejó que sus dos acompañantes observaran tranquilamente todo lo que estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro. 

–Mañana estrenamos ese jacuzzi y la piscina –dijo Rai con humor. 

Kirian simplemente negó con la cabeza divertido, Rainer sabía de sobra que no conseguiría que volviese a follar en el agua, la vez que lo habían hecho en el mar el tener las alas mojadas había enturbiado el placer el momento; y siguió a Zisel hacia unas puertas dobles.

La chica miró de reojo a Kirian y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y lo dejó pasar delante. No se molestó en encender ninguna luz, la poca que había era perfecta para distinguir la gran pantalla frente a ellos precedida por unas butacas de piel que parecían ser bastantes cómodas como único mobiliario. 

–¡Wooow, es inmensa! –exclamó Kirian mirándola boquiabierto–. Nunca he estado en un cine.

–Es tu regalo –susurró ella a su espalda–. Me permití el lujo de meter en el ordenador varias óperas, no es lo mismo que verlas en directo, pero... bueno, sé que te gusta, y puedes decirme más para que las agregue también –añadió en voz baja algo avergonzada. 

–Yo... yo no... –abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir, incapaz de rechazar un regalo tan grande que sentía que no merecía, menos después de esas semanas de egoísmo, y demasiado agradecido y emocionado por no perder aquello de lo que ya se había despedido para siempre. Con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, abrazó fuerte a la chica y finalmente simplemente dijo–: Gracias.

Zisel sonrió y acercó una mano a su mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas. –Te prometí que volvería a ver una contigo y no lo he podido hacer, ahora por lo menos tendremos esto –explicó, tratando de encontrar una justificación a algo que había hecho sin ningún otro motivo que el verlo feliz. 

El ángel se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y volvió a inclinarse para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

–Gracias –repitió y después sonrió ampliamente–. También podemos ver Iron Man en grande.

–Cierto... estoy deseando ver a mi adorable Tony en versión gigante –dijo riendo antes de añadir–: aún nos quedan las otras dos plantas, no son tan emocionantes, pero mi habitación es la leche –miró a Rainer para sacarle la lengua traviesa, y cogiendo a Kirian de la mano los llevó escaleras arriba de nuevo para llegar a la segunda planta. Mientras subían les señaló los dos estanques interiores con piedras y plantas acuáticas, de estilo oriental. 

Ya en el piso superior, les enseñó rápidamente la habitación de Rolf y Sif que conducía a la nueva habitación de Guri, en algún momento la niña crecería y su hermano también necesitaba su espacio con su futura mujer. Las habitaciones compartían un baño con una ducha de masajes y el dormitorio grande tenía acceso directo al jardín superior, que era el más grande de la casa. 

–Esa es tu habitación, Rai –dijo Zisel señalando una puerta y dejando que el hombre pasara primero. En el interior había una cama King size y desde ella se podía ver una televisión de 50 pulgadas con los mandos de la consola. También había un armario bastante grande y la puerta que llevaba al baño, prácticamente idéntico al de Rolf, Sif y Guri. 

–Ya era hora, no podemos hacer uso del matrimonio como es debido sin una cama decente. Además, algunos nos hacemos mayores y el suelo no es tan cómodo como puede parecer al principio –dijo el hombre masajeando su espalda con una expresión de molestia, pero pasando el otro brazo por la cintura del ángel para acercarlo a él y morderle la oreja, segundos después sonriendo de lado. 

–Si por tamaño se trata, Kir dormirá mejor en la mía, es más grande y yo soy más pequeña y adorable –agregó la chica con los brazos en jarras. 

–Demasiado inocente, ¿quién habló de dormir? –rebatió Rai divertido, sin soltar a Kirian.

Zisel se puso roja casi al instante, lo había entendido desde el principio, pero que la tachara de inocente... aunque en cierta forma era verdad. Bufó sin saber cómo rebatir al hombre y se abrazó a sí misma tratando de no parecer demasiado nerviosa. 

–Menos mal que ordené que aislaran cada habitación –murmuró en voz baja desviando la vista. 

–¿Has oído eso? Vas a poder seguir gritando para mí sin inhibiciones como siempre –dijo Rainer en un tono sensual al oído del otro, a lo que Kirian se sonrojó un poco, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, aliviado porque sus temores de que todo cambiase no habían sido para nada acertados.

Zisel consideró que eso era más de lo que necesitaba escuchar, su plan no iba del todo mal, pero tampoco era masoquista. 

–Vamos a acabar de ver la casa –dijo forzándose a no sonar muy seria, y salió del cuarto respirando hondo–. ¡Ah! Compartes baño con los gemelos, tienen la habitación de ahí –añadió señalando la segunda puerta. 

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Rainer no queriendo creerlo, dejando de golpe su atención a la oreja y baja espalda de Kirian y eliminando la distancia hasta quedar junto a Zisel–. Con eso no se bromea.

–No es una broma, no pude hacer más con el espacio que tenía. Hubiese puesto baños individuales, pero es imposible –espetó molesta porque el hombre criticase su trabajo–. Ya me he asegurado de que no puedan entrar en tu habitación si no dejas todo abierto, y Valdis prometió darles una charla sobre lo que les haría si lo intentaban, pero si no estás conforme... hay sitio en el garaje –añadió mirándolo enfadada. 

Rainer sólo bufó y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin decir nada más, sabía que ya no tenía solución. Kirian lo siguió enviándole una mirada de disculpa a Zisel y lo alcanzó en lo alto de la escalera donde acarició su nuca y lo besó dulcemente intentando consolarlo.

La rabia por la reacción de Rainer se mezcló con cierto sentimiento de culpa, quizá si se hubiera esforzado más... igual podría haber quitado un estanque interior y así todo se hubiese solucionado, además sabía que ella no tenía ningún derecho a tener la habitación que había escogido, lo normal hubiese sido dejársela a Rolf y Sif... Subió tras ellos con la cabeza baja y entró en lo que sería su habitación si no cambiaba de opinión como estaba cerca de hacer. Al pasar la puerta se encontró con una cama más grande que la de Rainer, de tres por dos metros, que encaraba unas cristaleras que llevaban a un pequeño jardín desde donde se podía ver toda la vegetación de la colina. A la izquierda una chimenea pequeña, una alfombra con cojines repartidos por el suelo y una gran estantería donde podría colocar sus libros. Otra puerta llevaba al aseo y de ahí se pasaba a un gran baño estilo japonés con una tina donde, efectivamente, entraban dos personas de sobra. Al otro lado una pequeña puerta dejaba paso al vestidor, aún sin ropa colgada y con un gran espejo dentro. Revisó todo con la vista y luego cerró los ojos sintiéndose peor y apretó los puños. 

–Ya os he enseñado todo... ahora... podéis investigar lo que queráis –no dijo que se marcharan con palabras, pero hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza. 

Kirian se giró al sentir su enfado, en ella y contenido en sus palabras, sin comprender a qué venía. Quiso preguntarle, pero Rainer lo cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él fuera de la habitación.

–Pero... yo quería ver el tejado –musitó, mirando con anhelo la cristalera que daba al jardín al pasar la puerta de la habitación, sin comprender por qué dejaban a Zisel sola.

***

Viró poniendo rumbo a la casa después de no haber visto más que arena, la estrecha vegetación en torno al río y algún pequeño pueblo en 200 km a la redonda. Dio una última vuelta a la colina en que vivían, divisó a Zisel sentada en el jardín al que daba su habitación y decidió aterrizar junto a ella en vez quedarse mirando las estrellas sobre el tejado cubierto de hierba como había planeado. Había pasado la tarde bastante ocupado con Rainer, pero cuando habían salido de la habitación para hacer la cena sólo se habían encontrado con Valdis, no había visto a la chica desde que la dejasen en su habitación con su enfado como única compañía y eso lo preocupaba. Quizás ella también estaba acusando el cambio, echando de menos a sus amigos.

Desde que Rainer y Kirian salieron de su habitación hacía, según supuso, la del hombre, había decidido salir al jardín colocándose los cascos para evitar escuchar cualquier ruido, no tendría porqué escuchar nada, pero no le apetecía arriesgarse y la música mantenía sus pensamientos a raya. Estuvo tan ilusionada cuando encontró la casa que no pensó ni por un segundo que ella no era merecedora de esa habitación. Valdis no había puesto objeciones, incluso le sonrió cuando le contaba sus planes de decoración, pero el enfado de Rainer la devolvió a la realidad en segundos. Poco antes de anochecer ya había decidido cederla a Rolf y Sif para pasar a compartir ella con Guri, así que en esos instantes sólo estaba concentrada en la música que salía de sus cascos, disfrutando de la voz de Mike con los ojos cerrados; por eso se sobresaltó y pegó un salto incorporándose cuando Kirian apareció frente a ella provocando que el ipod cayese al césped junto con los auriculares. 

–Voy a empezar a pensar que te gusta mi cara de susto –bromeó sonriendo al ángel y volviendo a sentarse. 

–Lo siento –se disculpó, pero sonrió al verla con tan diferente humor a como la había dejado y se arrodilló frente a ella.

–¿Ya has reconocido el terreno? No es como Ereso, pero por lo menos tiene el río –lo dijo con una expresión de disculpa al alejarlo del mar. 

–Supongo que no se puede tener todo –dijo quitándole importancia–, ahora vamos a volver a estar todos juntos, merece la pena –añadió con una sonrisa.

–Sí –contestó simplemente levantando la cabeza para mirar al cielo completamente despejado. 

–¿Qué te pasaba, Zisel? No bajaste ni a cenar. ¿Echas de menos a tus amigos? –preguntó en un tono suave, dando pie a ignorarlo si no deseaba contestarle, pero con cierto tinte de preocupación en su voz.

Zisel volvió a mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa. –No tenía hambre, y estaba pensando en algunas cosas –se excusó–. La verdad es que se me hace raro no tenerlos por aquí rondando, pero he hablado con Coral hace un rato y sé que están bien y disfrutando de los últimos días de playa antes de mudarse a Arsuf. 

Kirian se quedó algo más tranquilo, pero no estaba del todo satisfecho con su respuesta, por ello insistió.

–Pero antes estabas enfadada y Rai me dijo que querías estar sola, pero no entiendo porqué, ¿no hemos venido aquí para estar todos juntos?

Después de dejar escapar un suspiro apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas que había pegado a su pecho. –Al principio me enfadé con Rainer porque pensé que estaba criticando la casa, había estado mucho tiempo con Paola y el arquitecto pensando cómo hacer que todo estuviese a gusto de todos y sentí que no le daba importancia –decidió confesar al final–. Pero luego pensé que tenía parte de razón y me enfadé conmigo misma. Sin pensarlo decidí que la habitación grande sería para mí, tengo unas comodidades que no me merezco, debí dejársela a Rolf y Sif... voy a dejársela a ellos, yo... tengo de sobra con la de abajo, compartiendo con Guri; he sido egoísta –aseguró decidida. 

Kirian lo meditó unos segundos y después negó con la cabeza.

–La casa es genial, Zisel, como un sueño –declaró con emoción–. Rai sólo tiene que acostumbrarse a compartir casa de nuevo y defender menos su territorio, por así decirlo. Llegamos a un acuerdo de que si los gemelos abrieran la puerta que no deben les visitaré con un aviso –explicó sonriendo travieso y haciendo aparecer una bola de energía en su mano y desapareciéndola segundos después–, pero no creo que haya de qué preocuparse. Y Guri seguro que estaría feliz de estar contigo, pero, del mismo modo que Rai tiene que acostumbrarse a compartir, ella ya va a tener que adaptarse a una nueva casa, es un cambio importante para un niño aunque parezcan poder adaptarse a todo mejor que el agua, estará bien con Rolf y Sif al lado –dijo, disuadiéndola de su idea basándose en lo que había aprendido de los niños de Ereso y las vivencias que ellos contaban y algunas madres que eran sólo amables con él–. Y además te encanta tu habitación, ¿verdad? Se te veía tan en paz... Y tú has conseguido todo esto, ¿por qué no ibas a merecerlo?

–Me gusta poder salir aquí cuando quiera... y... recordé todo el tiempo que pasamos encerrados en mi habitación; esta es más cómoda para compartirla y puedes estirar más las alas –confesó ruborizándose. 

El ángel rió suavemente. –Creo que ahí incluso puedo moverlas sin golpear nada. Entonces, ¿ya no quieres estar sola? 

Zisel negó sonriendo y se mordió el labio inferior pensando si sería buena idea o no decir lo que de verdad quería. –A riesgo de parecer caprichosa yo... quiero que estés conmigo –susurró finalmente. 

–No eres caprichosa, me quedaré contigo –aceptó sonriendo y después bajó la cabeza ante su siguiente disculpa–. Yo sé que lo fui las últimas semanas, siento... no debí dejarte tanto tiempo, no estuvo bien. 

–No te preocupes –respondió sonriendo dulcemente un segundo para después convertirla en una traviesa–. Haré que me lo compenses con creces –respondió acercándose a él a gatas–, para empezar... ¿por qué no me subes al tejado? –preguntó señalando arriba y guardando el reproductor de música en un bolsillo de su pantalón. 

El ángel sólo asintió solícito, la abrazó y en tres aleteos llegaron al tejado.

La chica le dio la espalda y se tumbó un poco apoyándose en sus piernas y su pecho. Lo agarró de las manos y despacio movió sus brazos hasta que la abrazó por debajo del pecho permitiéndole acariciar sus manos y su antebrazo con la punta de los dedos. 

–Desde aquí también se ve bien la luz de las estrellas –dijo en un susurro. Luego estiró el brazo para sacar el ipod y miró al chico inclinando la cabeza–. ¿Verdi o Dvorak? –preguntó sonriendo. 

–Verdi –contestó Kirian.

Zisel movió los dedos con velocidad seleccionando la música y a los segundos estaba sonando Las cuatro estaciones de Verdi por los altavoces en un volumen no muy alto. Pasó un rato sólo contemplando el cielo y a Kirian alternativamente mientras seguía acariciándolo, pero se detuvo en seco con expresión seria. 

–Kir... acércate –pidió suplicante y subiendo una mano para dejarla sobre el cuello del chico e indicarle que quería que se inclinase. Él obedeció sin cuestionar nada, estaba demasiado cómodo al aire libre de la noche, escuchando música y con Zisel mimándole con sus caricias–. Yo... llevo pensando mucho tiempo que... debía disculparme por el drama que monté la noche de la fiesta –le susurró al oído escondiendo su rostro en su cuello–. Pero he de admitir que me gusta mimarte, y creo que no recordaba lo que tardaste en acostumbrarte a los abrazos y lo demás porque ahora es muy natural hacerlo, por eso... quiero seguir intentándolo, si no te molesta –agradeció estar escondida porque sabía que estaba como un tomate. 

–Me gusta que me mimes –contestó Kirian, prefiriendo no pensar en el modo que lo había hecho esa noche, era más fácil mostrar que lo aceptaba, que no lo incomodaba, si no pensaba que ella podía desear seguir donde lo dejaron; después de todo no importaba, era más difícil para él que esas primeras muestras de cariño, pero se acostumbraría: debía hacerlo.

La chica sonrió y se giró para quedar frente a él de rodillas también. Rozó su nariz con la de él, la besó y luego hizo lo mismo con su mejilla sin dejar de sonreírle. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó para posar sus labios en los de Kirian y los acarició igual que la primera vez, sobre el mar; acarició una de sus alas con los dedos de una mano. Detuvo poco a poco el movimiento y sonrió contra los labios del chico al ver que él había respondido sin muchos problemas. Respiró hondo antes de moverse para acariciar su mejilla con su nariz formando círculos hasta llegar a la base de su cuello. Siguió haciendo lo mismo para darle tiempo, quería ir despacio, como cuando le enseñaron lo bueno que podía sentirse una caricia en el brazo. 

Kirian se dejó hacer aún relajado, no había nada de malo en ello, no era como si le estuviese metiendo las manos en los pantalones, como Eve había hecho en sus momentos de mayor locura que le habían ganado a la mujer un buen enfado de su parte por un par de días. Aquello estaba bien, era sólo una caricia, era dulce y aunque siguiese a más seguiría aceptándolo, sólo tenía que pensar que era humana, su protegida, más como Rainer, que no debía compararla con Lilith, de hecho ese era su mayor problema que por siempre su única referencia de una mujer había sido ella, la primera de su raza, y no era un buen ejemplo, pero no conseguía apartarla del todo de su mente cada vez que veía a una mujer.

La chica depositó por fin un beso debajo de su oreja y siguió con un par más, sólo posando sus labios contra su piel unos segundos. 

–Quiero... que ambos... nos sintamos... bien –dijo entre beso y beso–. No voy... a hacer nada... sólo quiero... demostrarte de otra manera... cuánto te quiero –cuando terminó de susurrarle palabras que no sólo trataban de tranquilizarlo a él, sino también a ella, comenzó a mover sus labios suavemente sin succionar ni morder, sólo acariciándolo, al poco acompañó el vaivén con su lengua. 

Kirian tragó y dejó salir una respiración temblorosa, un poco nervioso, pero lo que le estaba haciendo no se sentía mal. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió a los pocos segundos, sería más fácil ir acostumbrándose si veía que era ella.

Zisel dejó lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos para poder hablar contra el cuello del ángel después de sentir su nerviosismo. –Abrázame, abrázame para que veas lo que siento, te dejo entrar de nuevo, quiero que sepas que soy yo, que te quiero –ella lo abrazó por la cintura sin pegarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero aumentando en cierta forma el contacto instándole a hacer lo mismo mientras seguía con sus caricias, que fueron descendiendo hasta la base de su cuello lentamente. 

El ángel la abrazó y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de ella.

–Sé que eres tú –rebatió, y rogó–: No quiero mirar de nuevo en ti así, no quiero que llores, no quiero hacerte daño.

La chica acarició su mejilla con una mano y lo obligó a mirarla. –No lo harás, no lloraré, no vas a hacerme daño... por favor, no puedo yo sola con lo que siento –suplicó ella a su vez pegando su frente a la de él. 

Él no quería hacerlo de nuevo, realmente no quería, casi prefería cualquier cosa menos eso, el aluvión de sentimientos que había en ella que sentiría como propios, con lo que se haría más patente el dolor enterrado que sabía que seguía existiendo en ella: la más clara muestra de sus faltas. Levantó una mano y despacio, con resignación, la puso sobre el corazón de ella para que sus corazones se acompasaran. Suspiró, la miró a los ojos y los sentimientos fluyeron a él.

Se apartó en menos tiempo que la otra vez y se frotó los ojos húmedos porque ese remanente de dolor, tristeza y odio parecía que no se iría nunca tan profundamente anclado como estaba en ella, aunque otros sentimientos positivos intentaran ocultarlos. Zisel lo miraba expectante y se forzó a hablar:

–Te sientes más feliz, ya no hay tanta confusión en ti –informó Kirian, esperando que no le pidiese más, el resto de ella no había cambiado.

La chica asintió sonriendo. –Pero todo lo demás sigue igual, ¿verdad? Soy la misma que conociste, la misma que te dijo que te quería por primera vez... podré tener esos sentimientos horribles en mí, pero cuando estoy contigo... consigo olvidarme de que existen por un tiempo, y puedo... centrarme en todo lo demás. Sin embargo, sigo siendo yo y no me importa porque si no lo fuese no sé si te querría de la misma forma, y ese sentimiento es imposible que me haga daño. 

–Estaré más contigo –prometió, abrazándola.

Ella sólo sonrió un poco más y retomó sus besos en el cuello de Kirian, probando a hacerlos ligeramente más intensos, pero con el mismo cariño y amor que antes. Recorrió la longitud de este hasta la mandíbula y se dedicó a delinearla hasta la fina barbilla del hombre. Lamió sus labios como si fuese la caricia de un gato y recorrió el camino de vuelta deteniéndose un poco en el hueco del cuello bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual rozaba de vez en cuando con su nariz, con lo que consiguió que un pequeño estremecimiento lo recorriera. La reacción la animó a seguir más y unir a las caricias de sus labios las de sus manos. Colocó una en su espalda e hizo que subiera y bajara en una caricia desde la cintura del pantalón hasta el ala. Mientras la otra mano la dejó en el pecho de Kirian. Lamiendo bajó hasta su clavícula para besarla igual que el cuello y ese fue el momento en el que se atrevió a introducir la mano sobre su pecho por la abertura de la camiseta. Acarició su costado y parte de su espalda y luego comenzó a dibujar los abdominales con las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar a sus pectorales. Sin dejar de acariciarlo, se separó para poder mirarlo y ver su expresión y no guiarse sólo por las reacciones de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por lo que no podía ver sus ojos que le dirían todo lo que necesitaba saber, su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia delante en sumisión y entre sus labios dejaba escapar su lenta, pero aún temblorosa respiración. La mejor muestra de cómo se encontraba en ese momento eran sus alas, que seguían tensas, aunque notablemente menos que cuando tenía la lengua sobre su piel. 

Zisel inclinó la cabeza y besó sobre la camiseta en el punto donde debía estar el corazón, luego la apoyó pudiendo escuchar los latidos de Kirian sin cesar las caricias de su mano a la que se había unido su gemela, pero por la espalda, entre los omóplatos, sin descender demasiado. El agradable calor del ángel la llevó a besarle un par de veces más en el mismo sitio, pero ya sin volver a su piel descubierta, aunque anhelando sus labios de los cuales no podía apartar la vista y que le provocaron un ligero sonrojo. 

Su paciencia tuvo frutos, Kirian se relajó más, en ese momento sólo era una caricia en su espalda, la más inquietante en sus abdominales se había detenido y no daba muestras que ir más abajo, y esa muestra de cariño sobre su corazón tan cálida que le hacían sentir como si pudiese leer sus sentimientos como él había hecho con ella, sentía que todo afloraba a la superficie, a sus ojos que la observaban con amor y una ligera sonrisa en los labios entreabiertos. Zisel se estiró un poco para acortar por completo la distancia que los separaba y lo besó sonriendo sobre sus labios casi al instante en que se tocaron. Movió la mano que había estado en su abdomen a donde segundos antes estaba apoyada su cabeza para no dejar de sentir los latidos del ángel y volvió a acariciar su boca como hizo al principio, soltando un suspiro muy similar a un gemido de dicha en el proceso. 

Kirian se apartó un poco, sorprendido por el sonido que dejó salir ella, pero siguió siendo besado por unos segundos más y tras el momento de sorpresa lo correspondió hasta que ella decidió ponerle fin, aunque un poco más nervioso.

–Lo... lo siento... estás más nervioso, yo no... –se apresuró a disculparse al notar que el ritmo cardiaco del hombre había aumentado tras ese suspiro que le sorprendió hasta a ella. 

–Es... estoy bien –aseguró, removiéndose–. ¿Soy así de atosigante diciéndote siempre lo que sientes?

Zisel se separó para poder verlo a los ojos mejor y rió divertida. –Sólo un poquito –respondió finalmente juntando dos dedos de una mano para acompañar su afirmación–. Pero te quiero incluso con la parte atosigante –añadió ampliando la sonrisa. 

–Yo... no me di cuenta de que podía ser así –dijo Kirian, bajando la cabeza abochornado–, intentaré no hacerlo tanto.

–Bueno, lo haces porque te preocupas, no me parece algo malo. Y yo también he sido agobiante estas últimas semanas –reconoció–. Además, entiendo tu curiosidad por comprender por qué siento lo que siento en cada momento, me pasa lo mismo. Tú... ¿por qué te has puesto nervioso, Kir? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza curiosa, pero con una sonrisa para dar opción a no contestar si no lo deseaba. 

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar. No podía decirle que su sonido de satisfacción le hacía pensar que iba a desear tomar más de él, que lo sentía como una advertencia de lo que iba a ocurrir, Rai solía ser algo más bucal cuando ya estaba excitado, cuando los preliminares iban a quedar atrás o iba a centrarse sólo en prepararlo para pasar al plato principal. No, de ningún modo podía decirle todo eso, por ello prefirió negar suavemente con la cabeza en muda súplica de que esa vez lo perdonase por no cumplir con lo que le pedía y no insistiera.

La chica asintió y se giró para volver a la misma posición que había tomado nada más llegar al tejado, sintiendo que sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle un poco. Se abrazó con los brazos de Kirian enlazando los dedos una mano con los de él y con la otra comenzó a dibujar palabras sobre su antebrazo dando por terminada la _sesión_.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** ¿Habéis visto que pedazo de casa? Yo quiero una igual con cesped en el tejado y todo :P  
>  **Mekare:** Ya ves, y para más detalles con fotos en este [link](http://s743.photobucket.com/user/querulequerule/slideshow/Insurreccion/casa%20de%20la%20colina).


	31. Capítulo 31

Comenzó a salir de la bruma en la que había caído al dormirse, instada por unos molestos rayos de Sol que le daban en los ojos y pensó que debía apresurarse en poner unas cortinas en su habitación si no quería que esa luz la molestase todas las mañanas que estuviese en su cama. Se acurrucó más contra lo que supuso era el pecho de alguien intentando huir de lo inevitable y se cubrió con las sábanas. En el momento en que el Sol dejó de molestarla su cerebro comenzó a funcionar ligeramente y enlazó conceptos, estaba en una cama, tapada con unas sábanas y la luz entraba por una ventana. Forzó su mente para recordar cuando había bajado del tejado, lo último que recordaba era que estaba acariciando a Kirian mientras de fondo sonaba _Rigoletto_ de Verdi, ¿se había movido ella sola sin ser consciente? Abriendo los ojos un poco miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro de Kiran a escasos centímetros, entre el desconcierto de no saber cómo había llegado ahí y el no estar demasiado despierta, se quedó mirando sus rasgos fijamente como si quisiera grabarlos en su mente y sin poder decir nada. 

–Buenos días –saludó en voz baja el ángel, rompiendo el silencio y sonriendo dulcemente.

–Hola –contestó casi al instante y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo por su comportamiento anterior, sin embargo no se movió para alejarse, al contrario se acurrucó más cerca del agradable calor que recorría su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de Kirian–. ¿Me trajiste tú? –preguntó con voz suave queriendo aclarar esa incógnita. 

–Sí, hacía frío para que te quedases a dormir arriba.

–Oh... gracias. No me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. 

Kirian se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

–¿Te apetece desa... almorzar? –se corrigió al ver la hora.

Zisel lo miró sorprendida. –¿Ya es tan tarde? Es raro que Valdis no haya subido a despertarme... –comentó suspirando sin saber si sentirse aliviada o todo lo contrario, se suponía que iban a ir al piso de la ciudad para coger las cosas, y su moto... su Ruan. 

–Debe estar acostumbrándose al cambio de horario también y el cansancio del viaje –razonó Kirian, incorporándose–. ¿Te apetecen tostadas francesas o... un risotto?

–Hummm... ¿no puedo tomar un poco de ambas? –preguntó sentándose frente a él y pasando los brazos alrededor su cuello mirándolo con un puchero. 

–¿Quieres tostadas de postre? –preguntó, inseguro de cómo iba a mezclar el desayuno con el almuerzo. 

–Sí, no puedo saltarme la comida más importante del día, ¡el desayuno! 

Kirian asintió aceptando la petición e intentó separarse para levantarse, pero Zisel no lo soltó. La miró con el ceño fruncido, había pensado que al no ver a Eve más se había librado de eso, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que ella estaba dispuesta a relevarla como lapa. Hizo un nuevo intento sin éxito.

–¿No quieres que haga la comida? –preguntó intentando disuadirla, con Eve tentarla con comida solía funcionar.

–¿No me quieres llevar contigo a la cocina? –le respondió con una nueva pregunta y poniendo cara de niña buena, al mismo tiempo acompañó sus palabras con unas ligeras caricias en las alas del ángel. 

–¿Te pasa algo en las piernas? –cuestionó a su vez relajado por la caricia, pero aún con cierta preocupación.

–No... –musitó la chica desviando la vista–. Pero siempre que me cargas en brazos es cuando estamos volando y... eres muy cálido, me agrada y no me separaría en mucho tiempo... pero te estoy agobiando –se explicó soltando su agarre ligeramente. 

Kirian estuvo tentado a librarse de su agarre finalmente y escapar a la cocina, pero era Zisel, no Eve, y desde luego no tan agobiante como ella, además decía que le gustaba estar junto a él.

–Puedo llevarte a la cocina –aceptó finalmente. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y otro por la cintura levantándola consigo y esperó ya de pie a que ella se sujetase con las piernas.

Zisel lo abrazó de nuevo con sus brazos y agregando las piernas para sujetarse entrelazándolas alrededor de la cintura del ángel. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro después de besarle la mejilla y prosiguió con sus caricias, pero cambiando las alas por la nuca y el pelo de Kirian. Con las grandes alas detrás y tan abrazada como estaba, la chica tuvo la sensación de que se veía mucho más pequeña que de costumbre, pero a la vez se sentía segura y tranquila. 

Con sumo cuidado, Kirian bajó las escaleras para no caerse ya que con ella abrazada no veía dónde ponía los pies. Logró que llegaran sin incidentes al piso de abajo y entró a la cocina donde Rainer estaba saqueando la nevera y los miró con una sonrisa de quien ha pillado a un niño robando el bote de las galletas. 

–Hola, Rai, ¿dormiste bien? –saludó jovial Kirian, deteniéndose en la pequeña mesa de la cocina para dejar a Zisel ahí.

–Al parecer no tan bien como otros. ¿Una buena noche, gatita? –preguntó Rainer insinuante, guiñándole un ojo.

Zisel se ruborizó un poco, pero sonrió al hombre de lado. –Una cama gigante y una compañía extraordinaria, que además me lleva a la mesa y me prepara el desayuno/almuerzo, ¿qué más podría pedir? –respondió dirigiendo una dulce mirada a Kirian. 

El ángel se separó incómodo por las implicaciones en el tono del hombre, pero logró sonreír un poco a Zisel antes de girarse hacia la nevera para comenzar a hacer la comida, pero fue interceptado por Rainer de camino quien le dio un fogoso beso y pasó una mano por su culo antes de separarse y sentarse en la mesa junto a Zisel.

–¿Así que aprovechándote de mi marido? ¿Qué tal estuvo? No escatimes en detalles –preguntó sonriendo jocoso, a sabiendas que no habían ido tan lejos si es que había llegado siquiera a algo más que un abrazo.

–Una señorita no revela lo que ocurre o deja de ocurrir dentro de su dormitorio –respondió alzando la barbilla tratando de ocultar bajo falso orgullo lo que le había provocado la implicación de las palabras del hombre–. Y tu “marido” está bien haga lo que haga –afirmó haciendo hincapié en la palabra marido. 

–¿Eso que oigo son celos, muñeca? –dijo burlón, aunque sabía bien que lo eran. Apartó la mirada del culo de Kirian que estaba concentrado picando cebolla y miró a la chica sonriendo–. No te preocupes, tenemos una relación abierta, te lo presto cuando lo desees –añadió lo último en un tono bajo sugestivo.

Zisel bufó mirando hacía el jardín. –Kirian no es un objeto que puedas dejarme para que haga lo que quiera con él –murmuró.

–Pero te gustaría –susurró en el oído de la chica antes de levantarse de la mesa para echar una mano a Kirian, ya fuese con la comida para agilizar las cosas o al propio cuerpo del ángel.

La chica lo miró marcharse de la mesa sorprendida, ¿era tan obvia? ¿Quién más lo sabría? Al parecer Kirian no, él seguía pensando que ella amaba a otro. ¿De quién sospecharía el ángel? Estuvo en la misma posición todo el tiempo que los otros dos estuvieron cocinando, sumida en sus pensamientos y tratando de dar con la manera de que Rainer dejase de pensar eso, si él lo sabía había más riesgo de que Kirian llegase a enterarse algún día, y eso la asustaba demasiado.

***

Esa tarde habían ido los cuatro al piso de Arsuf para hacer la mudanza en condiciones. Había metido todas las cosas, importantes y no tan importantes, en cajas de cartón y las habían dejado en la furgoneta de Rolf y el coche de Rainer. Por suerte, los gemelos y Ayrton se habían encargado de Spock y pudieron llevar todo sin muchos problemas. El mejor momento de esa tarde fue cuando volvió a montar en Ruan. Había echado de menos sentir la libertad de poder ir a donde quisiera, añoraba el aire chocando contra ella y sobre todo agradeció la facilidad con la que se olvidaba de todo cuando aumentaba la velocidad al máximo.

Cuando llegaron, se dedicaron a ordenar todas las pertenencias en las diferentes habitaciones, aprovechando para hacer limpieza de cosas inservibles o rotas. Ya al caer la noche había llegado Ayrton con los gemelos, el primer encuentro después de ir a Ereso. Incluso Sindri y Sunne se habían quedado charlando con ellos más tiempo de lo que acostumbraban, aunque enseguida fueron a ver su cuarto y a colocar su enorme ordenador, al que seguramente habían añorado más que a las personas. 

Entre tanto alboroto y movimiento, era normal que al finalizar el día Zisel estuviese demasiado cansada para hacer nada. Sólo con el bañador y una toalla bajó al sótano para relajar los músculos en el jacuzzi y relajarse en la sauna, pero desgraciadamente sus planes se vieron truncados dejándola clavada en el suelo maldiciendo el cristal que dejaba ver por completo la piscina. 

Rainer alcanzó a la inconfundible figura de pelo largo que debía ser Kirian y lo empujó hasta el borde donde los cuerpos se fundieron. Una mano descendió sobre el bañador rojo del ángel haciendo que se juntaran más si era posible. Los segundos pasaron y Zisel agradeció que la superficie del agua le impidiese ver lo más mínimo lo que ocurría fuera de ella al hacer la imagen más borrosa. Entonces pudo ver a Rainer sumergirse una y otra vez pasando su boca por todo el torso de Kirian quien se arqueaba gustoso contra él y lo sujetaba por el pelo como si deseara que nunca acabase, tan diferente a cuando era ella quien lo tocaba. El hombre salió una última vez del agua y poco después vio desaparecer la mano que había estado sobre el bañador del ángel, dentro de éste y al instante las piernas de Kirian rodearon la cintura de Rainer y comenzaron a frotarse el uno contra el otro. Al poco tiempo, Rainer cogió a Kirian por la cintura y lo sacó de la piscina saliendo él detrás. Pensó que al fin todo había acabado, pero un bañador rojo y uno verde que cayeron sobre la superficie de la piscina junto con el extremo de las alas de Kirian segundos después la hicieron saber que, aunque no pudiese verlo, los amantes seguían junto a la piscina.

Olvidando la toalla que había caído al suelo, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto lo suficientemente rápido como para no ver nada de lo que ocurría en el exterior. Cuando llegó a la habitación se metió bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar la visión que pretendía torturarla y, quizá del esfuerzo o simplemente del cansancio del día, acabó durmiéndose totalmente aovillada.

***

Rainer se despertó al día siguiente bien entrada la tarde después de la movidita noche y haber dormido sus diez horas reglamentarias. Miró a Kirian profundamente dormido acurrucado en su costado, pero decidió no despertarlo. Había algo que quería hablar con Zisel sin la presencia del ángel, y el chico desde que habían vuelto a Arsuf no parecía entretenerse en otra cosa que no fuese estar con él o con la chica. Se duchó y bajó las escaleras con la toalla que había encontrado en el sótano la noche anterior cuando se había propuesto estrenar cada rincón de la estancia –jacuzzi, sauna y cine– esperando encontrar a Zisel. Para su sorpresa, estaba nada menos que en la piscina y sonrió en parte orgulloso por su entereza.

–¿Cómo está el agua esta tarde, pequeña? –preguntó, sentándose al borde de la piscina donde había estado con Kirian la noche anterior.

Zisel se paró en medio de la piscina moviendo los pies y los brazos para no sumergirse y miró hacía donde provenía la voz del hombre. 

–Seguro que no tan bien como por la noche –contestó comenzando a nadar hacia la orilla y salió para tomar la toalla que el otro le tendió con una sonrisa que revelaba más de lo que decía. Se secó el pelo con cuidado y cuando acabó se quedó mirando al agua fijamente–. ¿Qué es lo que tu retorcida cabeza piensa qué sabes, exactamente? 

–Pienso que Kirian está buscando a la persona que amas demasiado lejos –contestó, dando un par de golpecitos en el suelo a su lado instándola a sentarse.

Se dejó caer donde él le indicó y se recostó en su hombro. –¿A quién está buscando nuestro angelito? Si se puede saber –cuestionó dándose por vencida, era imposible ocultarle nada a Rainer cuando ya lo había descubierto. 

–Un viejo amigo de la infancia –aceptó a desvelarle, aunque consideró que sería mejor no decirle que el ángel planeaba secuestrarlo.

–No quiero preguntar qué le has dicho para que piense que es Loki... –musitó resignada a dejar que el chico siguiera con su teoría–. Pero si quiero saber cómo narices lo has deducido... ya sabes... que es Kir... ¿por una simple toalla?

–Una toalla abandonada donde Valdis podía haberte cortado la cabeza, eso de querer que sea feliz todo el tiempo que lo lleva todo frustrado, pero lo más revelador de que era amor y no sólo querer meterte en sus pantalones son esas miradas de cordero degollado que le lanzas cuando él está alrededor –respondió no pudiendo evitar sonreír divertido al final.

–Yo no le miro con cara de cordero degollado –replicó dándole un golpe en el hombro, luego suspiró cansada antes de añadir–: No puede saberlo, Kirian no debe saberlo, Rai, nunca –la súplica estaba implícita en sus palabras. 

Rainer asintió. –¿Y tú vas a estar bien con eso? Sabes que no va a estar aquí siempre –dijo sinceramente preocupado por quien consideraba su hermana. 

–Por eso mismo no puedo arriesgarme a que lo sepa –explicó–. Él no siente lo mismo, y lo sabes. Conociendo a Kir seguro que se echa la culpa de que esto haya pasado y pensará que sufriré demasiado cuando no esté. Además, su solución será alejarse... eso es mucho peor. Todo tiene que seguir como siempre –añadió girando la cabeza para mirar a su hermano conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas–, yo os tengo a vosotros, sobreviviré –le sonrió un poco. 

–Eres demasiado dramática y buena –comentó Rai, acariciándole el pelo–. Podrías tenerlo como quisieras, sólo le cuesta al principio; hasta yo acabé dudando de si no estaría de verdad casado –terminó de decir riendo.

–El drama es necesario para formar un buen grupo de rock... ¿qué es el rock si no tiene cierto drama? –bromeó–. Y no soy tan buena como piensas, pero no voy a engañarme pensando lo que no es, disfrutaré de lo que él me deje –se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego sonrió divertida–. Y ahora que has visto que no es tan malo estar casado, ¿por qué no tratas de asentar la cabeza? Si espero a que Rolf me dé un sobrino me saldrán arrugas, contigo tengo más posibilidades de que lo logres –sonrió de lado traviesa. 

–Eh... Eh... –la frenó levantando las manos–. Que fue una relación muy abierta... no conseguí hacer un trío por un problemita plumoso... pero al fin y al cabo sin ataduras. Si quieres sobrinos entretente en pincharle los condones a tu hermano, a mí no me metas –instruyó pasándole el muerto a Rolf–. En cuanto a Kirian, puedes subir a despertarle y mirar bajo la sábana, no se va a enterar de nada –dijo en tono confidente.

Zisel se levantó y le revolvió el pelo que había vuelto a ser rojo. –Claro... y si susurra tu nombre luego vengo y me dejas que te ahogue un poquito, ¿vale? –comentó inocentemente entrando a la casa. Subió las escaleras sintiéndose bastante mejor y entró a la habitación de Rainer con una sonrisa. 

Kirian estaba tumbado de lado con la sábana por la cintura y sacando una pierna casi por completo fuera de ella. Se sentó en el hueco donde debía haber dormido Rainer con las piernas cruzadas y retiró con una caricia un mechón de pelo que caía sobre los ojos del hombre. Perfiló su nariz con la yema de un dedo y bajó delineando sus labios que se entreabrieron y poco después se frotaron uno contra el otro y la lengua los recorrió como queriendo aliviar las cosquillas, provocando una suave risa que salió de los labios de ella. Siguió acariciando su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula y se entretuvo trazando círculos en sus pectorales sin llegar a rozar los pezones del ángel. Se inclinó para trazar un camino similar con sus labios, hasta rozar con su lengua la misma suave piel que había tocado la de él segundos antes. Se atrevió por una vez a atrapar el labio inferior con sus dientes y tirar de él ligeramente para después soltarlo y acariciarlo con la lengua de nuevo como disculpa. Kirian dejó salir un suave quejido aún en sueños, pero se acercó con la boca entreabierta hacia esa lengua buscando más. Con fuerza de voluntad se resistió a la tentación de profundizar más el beso y bajó a la barbilla; besando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente llegó al punto donde su cuello se juntaba con la mandíbula y se entretuvo jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja mientras su mano continuaba las caricias que en ningún momento habían cesado. 

–Ah... Rai... si... –dejó escapar Kirian, estirando el cuello para dejar más acceso.

Zisel sonrió contra su cuello, estaba preparada para eso, lo había supuesto al empezar a acariciarlo. Se separó un poco para poder susurrar en su oído. 

–No angelito, no hay ningún Rai, busca otro nombre –dijo juguetona y volvió a besarlo en el cuello. 

Las palabras tardaron en penetrar en su cerebro, demasiado perezoso y complacido con las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, pero cuando lo consiguieron abrió los ojos de golpe e hizo un amago de apartarse antes de poder contenerse y mantenerse quieto, aunque ya no tan relajado como segundos antes.

–Zisel –identificó a la chica, sonrojándose furiosamente y observando confundido que se encontraba como había pensado en la cama de Rainer, pero con ella en vez de con el hombre.

La chica sonrió antes de separarse para poder mirarlo a los ojos. –Buenas tardes, ¿has dormido bien? –le preguntó con cariño–. Rainer bajó a por comida y luego le daba pereza subir de nuevo las escaleras, así que me dijo que te despertara, y me pareció cruel echarte un vaso de agua –explicó, variando un poco su versión de la realidad. 

Kirian asintió lentamente aceptando sus palabras y al bajar la mirada y ver su abdomen manchado de la actividad de la noche anterior tiró de la sábana cubriéndose, aún más abochornado si era posible, aunque era evidente que Zisel había tenido tiempo de sobra para observarlo.

–Voy a cambiarme de ropa –dijo antes de inclinarse para besarlo en la nariz y luego se levantó de la cama–. Tómate tu tiempo, pero no tardes demasiado, Val nos querrá listos para recibir a Rolf y los demás. 

–V-vale –aceptó nervioso, sin mirarla. No pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras los pasos de ella.

***

–¡Tita Zi! –gritó Guri en cuanto Rolf abrió la puerta de la casa, y la niña entró corriendo hasta los brazos de la aludida.

Zisel la cogió y la giró en el aire riendo. –Has crecido mucho, pequeña... ya no estoy segura si puedo llamarte así –bromeó besándola una y otra vez. 

–Te vimos en un montón de revistas, ¿ya no llevas el pelo de colores? Me gustaba tu pelo de colores. Y también me gustaba ese amigo con la guitarra grande que salía contigo en la fotos –dijo la niña como si estuviese enamorada de Sam. 

Rolf entró seguido de Sif, dio un breve abrazo a Valdis con la que ya se había puesto al día en los dos últimos días y estrechó la mano de Rainer y le dio un abrazo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de separarse.

–¿Cómo te fue, compañero?

–Sin problemas, más que bien –contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo y mirando de soslayo a Kirian quien observaba apartado la escena.

–¡Tito Rainer, tito Kirian! –gritó desde el suelo Guri llamando la atención de los dos–. ¿A qué estoy muuucho más grande? –preguntó dando unas vueltas. 

–Gigante y preciosa, princesita –concordó Rainer, cogiendo a la niña y girando con ella haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire con lo que Guri rió feliz.

Kirian sólo sonrió contemplando complacido la felicidad del reencuentro de esa peculiar familia.

Zisel se acercó mientras tanto a Rolf y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el ancho pecho de su hermano. 

–¿Tú también has crecido, lobito? –preguntó divertida palmeando su barriga y comprobando que no había engordado en absoluto, estaba más musculado si eso era posible. 

–Ven, cariño, dale un abrazo a tu cuñada –interrumpió Sif con los brazos abierto. Zisel pasó a sus brazos riendo divertida por la cara enfurruñada de Rolf ante su insinuación, luego fue apartada por la mujer el largo de sus brazos para observarla de arriba a abajo–. Estás demasiado delgada, ¿es que los músicos no comen? No te preocupes, cariño, que ya estoy aquí para que te alimentes como es debido.

–Pero Sif... –se quejó–. Si desde que Kir sabe cocinar casi me obliga a comer mis tres comidas diarias de una manera u otra... –dijo bajando la vista para comprobar que no había adelgazado como la mujer le había hecho creer, es más, estaba bastante mejor que hacía unas semanas. 

Sif soltó a la chica y se giró hacia Kirian que estaba en cuclillas abrazando a Guri.

–Ya era hora que alguno mostrase interés –comentó Sif en cierto tono de reprimenda al resto. El ángel se puso de pie y ella lo abrazó y lo cogió del brazo–. Ven, cielo, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar tú y yo –dijo ilusionada, llevándolo a donde al parecer por instinto sabía que estaba la cocina.

–Hemos perdido a Kirian para siempre –dijo Rainer haciendo que todos, incluidas Valdis y Guri asintieran de acuerdo y luego todos soltaron una carcajada y comenzaron a ponerse al día como si no hubiesen pasado todos esos meses separados.

***

La llegada de Rolf y Sif se había notado enormemente, después de dos días sintiéndose como en el ejército: levantándose a llamada de Sif y contestando preguntas de Rolf al ser llamados a su despacho que te hacía sentir como un criminal; Rainer, Zisel y Kirian acordaron reunirse esa noche en el sótano para un bien merecido momento de relax.

Kirian descendió las escaleras un poco incómodo y aún matando con la mirada a Rainer por haberle sacado la promesa de que se pondría aquel bañador tan ajustado a cambio de que dejase de torturarlo con los dedos y lo follase de una buena vez. Había sido un golpe muy bajo.

Llegaron al jacuzzi dentro del cual hacía rato que Zisel ya les esperaba en bañador, y se unieron a ella soltando a la vez un suspiro de gozo por las relajantes burbujas y el calor, quedando sólo con la cabeza apoyada en el borde.

Sintió cómo el nivel del agua subía al entrar ambos hombres y sonrió divertida por los sonidos que ambos soltaron las sentir las burbujas. Se recostó más y cerró los ojos. 

–Qué raro que no hayas propuesto que nos bañemos desnudos, Rai –comentó sonriendo de lado, pero sin abrir los ojos. 

–Mi sensible corazón no habría podido soportar tu rechazo –dramatizó Rainer.

–Por tu sensible corazón nunca sabrás si hubiese aceptado o no –respondió la chica siguiendo la broma. 

–Aún estamos a tiempo –rebatió el otro, moviendo las cejas sugestivo.

La chica no dijo nada y se limitó a desabrochar la parte de arriba de su bikini y lanzársela a Rainer sonriendo de lado. Él la cogió y riendo se quitó su bañador y se lo lanzó a la chica. Después se movió hasta llegar a Kirian que seguía con los ojos cerrados, relajado sin prestar atención a lo que los otros se llevaban entre manos. Lo cogió con un brazo por la cintura para levantarlo un poco, a la vez que con la otra mano tiraba de la prenda hacia abajo.

–No... para... ese no era el trato –protestó Kirian juntando las piernas para que el bañador no siguiese bajando y removiéndose en el agarre del hombre.

–La dama nos dio una prenda, sería de mala educación no devolverle el favor –alegó Rainer, dejando de tirar del slip del ángel para mostrar el sujetador ante sus ojos.

Él lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y dirigió una rápida mirada a Zisel antes de cerrarlos fuertemente y sonrojarse. Pero la distracción había durado lo suficiente para que Rainer lograra su objetivo y le pasase el bañador a Zisel con una sonrisa triunfal. El pelirrojo fue a besar a Kirian, conciliador, pero este lo rehuyó enfurruñado por lo que en su lugar le dio un lametón desde el cuello hasta el pómulo y se separó riendo mientras el otro se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano y le miraba molesto.

Zisel sonrió de lado volviendo a cerrar los ojos y agradeciendo que la luz no revelase del todo el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas. 

–Ya he logrado estar desnuda de cintura para arriba delante de vosotros, sólo me queda poder desnudarme por completo delante de una docena de cámaras. ¿Crees que lo lograré para dentro de dos semanas? –preguntó meditando unos segundos y luego explicó a qué se refería–. Ni una palabra a Rolf, Coral nos ha conseguido una sesión de fotos en una revista de música y tenemos que salir sin ropa, aunque me ha dicho que no se ve nada en las fotos, explícito. 

–No sé... no nos ha dado tiempo a ver mucho antes de que te metieses bajo el agua, ¿verdad, Kirian? –meditó Rainer, riendo cuando el aludido cerró los ojos ante la posibilidad–. ¿Te quedan suficientes vidas para sobrevivir después de que tu hermanito vea esa revista, gatita?

–Según mis cálculos... será la tercera vida que perderé –dijo contando con los dedos–. Pero tengo a Val de mi parte y si en verdad no se muestra nada seguro que a Sif. Lo que me preocupa es que se entere antes y me encierre en mi habitación –contestó relajada y miró el reloj para cerciorarse de que no estaba demasiado tiempo ahí. 

–Juro por mi título de caballero del gremio de la Guarida que te rescataré de tu torre, princesa, todo sea por no privar al mundo de unas buenas vistas –dijo llevándose la mano al corazón. 

–Cambio bañadores por mi parte superior –dijo tendiendo las prendas que tenía secuestradas–. Voy a la sauna o me quedaré como una pasa. 

Rainer aceptó el trato, pero dejó los bañadores en el borde en vez de ponérselo y devolverle el suyo a Kirian, y esperó a que la chica desapareciese tras la puerta de la sauna para recrearse por un rato con el cuerpo del ángel y jugar a lanzarse agua cuando comenzó a calentarse demasiado, sabiendo que no era el momento con Zisel al lado, hasta que ella salió de la sauna y propuso ver una ópera en la sala de cine; palabras que él tomó como una señal de que era hora de cumplir con sus obligaciones con sus personajes virtuales.

Se dejaron caer a plomo sobre los sofás reclinables, ambos tan cansados por los estresantes días que Kirian ni se molestó en volver a sacar sus alas para poder acomodarse libremente allí. Zisel puso una ópera _Il trionfo del tempo e del disinganno_ de Händel, se acurrucó contra Kirian acariciándole el largo pelo húmedo. Se quedaron dormidos antes de llegar a la segunda parte.

**Continuará...**


	32. Capítulo 32

Zisel despertó cuando todo su cansancio había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en un lugar muy diferente a su habitación, la pantalla gigante le hizo pensar que se había dormido viendo la película, pero si no estaba en su cuarto Kirian también debía estar dormido. Trató de levantarse un poco, pero algo o alguien la tenía sujeta de la cintura y la agarró más firmemente ante su ligero movimiento. Sin moverse de nuevo trató de observar y se sorprendió al comprobar la postura en la que estaban. 

Ella tenía medio cuerpo sobre el del ángel y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho descubierto bajo la barbilla. Una de sus piernas se había colado entre las de Kirian y él le pasaba un brazo por la cintura impidiendo que cayera del sofá. Sonrió ruborizada, pensando qué pasaría si los viese su hermano en esa situación y decidió despertar al hombre, aunque se quedaría así más tiempo. 

Besó primero en donde se encontraba su corazón con cariño, pero cuando sus manos consiguieron colarse para acariciar los costados y parte de su abdomen hizo que los besos se asemejaran a las caricias. Le besó el cuello al que estaba haciéndose adicta, acompañando a sus labios con su lengua que se movía más libremente al haber adquirido más experiencia. Kirian giró su cabeza para el lado contrario para dejar más espacio y gimió cuando ella mordió suavemente bajo su oreja antes de tironear un poco del lóbulo y después pasar a chuparlo. Recreándose en sus abdominales subió las manos sin despegarlas de la piel del otro en ningún momento, provocando que sus pulgares rozasen los pezones del hombre consiguiendo que él se arqueara un poco en busca de más contacto con la respiración alterada y se rozara con la pierna de ella en el proceso con lo que dejó escapar un gemido excitado. Ante las reacciones de Kirian, Zisel volvió a pasar las manos por el mismo lugar un par de veces, antes de bajar besando su pecho y delineó la aureola rosada con la lengua. 

–Ah... Rai... ah... –gimió Kirian moviendo más las caderas, frotándose contra la pierna pegada a su sexo que comenzaba a endurecerse.

Zisel acalló el nombre que salía de los labios del ángel, y que evidentemente no era el suyo, besándolo y abrazándolo por los hombros para pegarlo a ella. 

–¡¿Se puede saber qué creéis que estáis haciendo?! –el gritó de Rolf desde la puerta hizo que Zisel dejara de besar a Kirian y mirara a su hermano con una expresión de horror en el rostro. 

Kirian despertó al fin sobresaltado por el grito. Vio a Zisel sobre él y sus labios hinchados y supo que no había estado soñando con esos toques, aunque ella no había estado en el sueño. Se ruborizó y cuando intentó incorporarse y apartarse se dio cuenta con el nuevo roce del estado que estaba y se mordió el labio agachando la cabeza más avergonzado, pues sabía de sobra que ese bañador no ocultaría ni un mínimo de excitación. La ira que sentía en Rolf le hacía sentir que había hecho algo malo, aunque él sólo había estado dormido y no podía controlar sus reacciones, y más abochornado si cabía.

Zisel se levantó reaccionando y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Kirian antes de encarar a su hermano. 

–No hacíamos nada malo –logró decir al final sabiendo que desmentir lo que él estaba pensando no serviría de nada. 

–¿No? ¿Y cómo llamas a estar frotándoos casi desnudos ahí? –cuestionó Rolf y se volvió a encarar a Kirian que ya se había puesto en pie de espaldas a la pantalla y se abrazaba a sí mismo con la cabeza gacha–. ¡Tú! ¿En tu estúpida misión está llevarte a todos a la cama?, ¿no tienes bastante con Rainer? ¡Pues a Zisel no la vas a tocar un pelo, te enteras!

–Yo no... –empezó a intentar defenderse Kirian, dolido por las fuertes acusaciones, pero Zisel lo interrumpió.

–¡¿Quien coño te crees que eres para decir quién me va a tocar o no un pelo?! ¡Soy bastante mayor para decidir lo que quiero hacer y con quien! ¡Y no te atrevas a cuestionar las intenciones de Kirian! Él es mejor que todos nosotros juntos, así que ni se te ocurra desprestigiarlo con esas horribles palabras –le gritó avanzando hacia él en unas zancadas–. ¿O acaso te he dicho si puedes o no acostarte con Sif? –replicó entre dientes. 

–No compares a él con Sif, ella... 

–¿Ella qué? Dime, hermanito, ¿qué tenía ella de diferente cuando la conocimos?, ¿qué le gustabas, qué a ti también te gustaba ella? Pues bienvenido al mundo real, a mí también me gusta Kirian, él me cuida, me protege, y a veces sabe más cosas de mí que tú. ¿Qué tiene de malo si quiero demostrarle de una manera u otra lo que me importa?, ¿por qué te tienes que meter en algo que no te concierne? –cuestionó. 

–Eres mi hermana pequeña, no digas que no me concierne. No voy a permitir que estés con este sátiro, este... ser te acabará haciendo daño –insistió Rolf.

–¿Y tú me estás diciendo eso? Te contaré un secreto hermano, mi cupo de dolor fue cubierto hace mucho tiempo antes de que llegase Kirian. Y si quiero arriesgarme lo haré por mi cuenta y riesgo. Si de verdad quieres que no pase nada enciérrame en una jaula de cristal y no me dejes salir, porque de lo contrario, siempre correré el riesgo de que alguien me haga daño –sentenció seria. 

Rolf abrió la boca para volver a protestar, pero Kirian se interpuso entre ambos.

–Basta –pidió mirando a uno y a otro–. Dejar de dañaros con vuestras palabras, y menos por mi culpa. Yo no estoy aquí para lo que has dicho, Rolf, jamás haría nada para dañaros ni a Zisel ni a ninguno de vosotros. Existo con el fin de hacer cuanto sea posible para que seáis felices y el dolor sólo trae lo contrario. Sois hermanos, no os hagáis esto, por favor –suplicó–. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que decidáis: encadenarme, encerrarme, a-arrancarme las alas... Lo que sea, está bien si con eso podéis estar en paz –dijo desesperado por solucionar esa disputa como fuera, mirando Rolf en espera de un veredicto.

Zisel miraba a Kirian sorprendida y de vez en cuando de soslayo a su hermano que parecía no saber qué decir al igual que ella. Suspiró y se acercó a Rolf cogiendo sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos. 

–No soy una niña, no digo que pueda cuidarme sola, pero sí puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y cada una de ellas tendrá un riesgo, pero si no me dejas tomarlo, si no dejas que me tropiece con todas las piedras necesarias no podré ser mejor, Rolf –dijo en un susurró–. Sé que te duele que me haga daño, a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo, pero no por eso tienes que tratar de controlar cada cosa. Ya sea estar con Kirian, tocar en el grupo o quedarme leyendo en casa tranquilamente, todas esas decisiones son las que yo he tomado, y me prepararé para lo que conlleven, sólo... déjame y limítate a estar ahí cuando te pida ayuda –suplicó centrándose en el verdadero problema. 

–Como quieras –aceptó el rubio finalmente bajando la cabeza resignado y caminó hacia la puerta refunfuñando–. Debería haber dicho que encadenarlo.

Cuando vio que su hermano había salido por la puerta se volvió hacía Kirian con la vista fija en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Sabía que debía disculparse con él por lo que había hecho, sentía que se había aprovechado de él, pero simplemente las palabras no salían y comenzó a temblar ligeramente por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza reflejada en el color rojo de sus mejillas. 

Kirian se obligó a salir del temor que le recorría de pensar en la posibilidad mencionada por Rolf, casi sintiendo los grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas como en aquellas películas medievales, se giró hacia Zisel y apartó con el más mínimo roce el pelo que caía sobre su cara inclinada.

–Tranquila, todo se solucionó. A Rolf se le pasará –intentó consolarla, aunque su voz no salió demasiado firme.

La chica tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, pero siguió sin mirarlo. –Sé que se le pasará, Sif le hará entrar en razón y no es capaz de estar enfadado mucho tiempo con nadie –dijo completamente segura de ello–. Pero... ¿y tú? ¿Me perdonarás tú? Te metí en problemas, me sobrepasé... yo... llegué muy lejos, me aproveché de ti. 

–No tengo nada que perdonarte –rebatió Kirian–. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo, lo que desees, cuando quieras. Sólo me preocupa meterte en problemas con tu familia, no quiero que sufras más como ahora.

Zisel fue a rebatir sus palabras, pero se recordó la promesa que se había hecho y prefirió cambiar de estrategia. –Quedamos en que iría despacio para que te acostumbraras a mí, para poder disfrutar ambos, y no creo que hoy haya ido lo que se dice despacio –le recordó mirándolo a los ojos. 

–Como prefieras –aceptó, como hubiese aceptado lo contrario o el castigo que Rolf hubiese decidido imponerle.

–No se trata de lo que yo prefiera, se trata de encontrar el equilibrio –dijo suspirando–. No me voy a enfadar o a entristecer porque me digas qué es lo que te resulta más sencillo, a la larga es lo mejor. ¿O sentirías igual los besos de Rai si él se tensara cada vez? ¿Te conformarías con un: lo que prefieras? Sé que no es fácil lograrlo, pero... cuanto más cuesta, mejor sabe al final si te has esforzado lo suficiente, aunque fracases. 

Kirian suspiró presintiendo que volvía con lo de que él se sintiera bien y feliz con todo aunque usase otras palabras. Y decidió intentar hacerla comprenderlo para dejar de tropezar con la misma piedra una y otra vez.

–No, Zisel –contestó a sus preguntas–, pero no es lo mismo. Vosotros y yo no somos iguales. No puedes preguntarle a una mariposa qué va a hacer mañana cuando sabes que ya no va a existir, no puedes cuestionar las prisas con que las hormigas construyen su hogar en comparación con lo que tarda un castor en hacer una presa o vosotros en construir un edificio. He tenido cientos de años para vivir en paz: para dormir, volar, luchar... reír... –dijo la última palabra sin tanta firmeza, pues en casi cinco siglos no había perdido la cuenta de las escasas veces que había reído. Pero eso había sido algo circunstancial por cómo era él, sus hermanos reían a diario– hacer cuanto quisiera. Estoy más cerca del final de mi larga vida que del principio a diferencia de vosotros. Vosotros tenéis que disfrutar de vuestro tiempo que apenas empieza, yo ya lo he hecho, nunca he tenido ninguna obligación con nada ni con nadie. Ahora he aceptado esta misión que he estado esperando siempre para que esta existencia tenga algo de sentido, no estoy haciendo nada que no quiera, Zisel –intentó hacerla ver su realidad–, sólo acepto tu voluntad. ¿Me dejarás esforzarme por hacer algo para que, como has dicho, el final sepa mejor, sea más feliz?

La mente de Zisel analizaba cada una de las palabras dichas por el chico tratando de comprenderlas; algo que le había resultado tan complicado en un principio había comenzado a ser más fácil de entender, en cierta forma. Algo que le pareció un círculo vicioso tenía ahora un principio y un final: el ángel necesitaba hacerla feliz para serlo él también, y ella lo era cuando lo veía contento y orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Debía dejar de cuestionar cada cosa que Kirian hiciese, debía fiarse de que él cuidase también de sí mismo, si quería darle el final que anhelaba debía hacer lo que le había pedido. 

Unas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas al pensar en la separación, la cual no le parecía que fuese una simple marcha. Asintió con la vista borrosa y después se abrazó al hombre dándole un beso en el pecho, y apoyando la cabeza después para escuchar el tranquilizador ritmo de sus latidos, antes de ser capaz de separarse para enfrentar al resto del mundo sin que notasen nada extraño en ella.

***

La visita de Astrid y Ayrton dos días después de que su hermano la encontrase junto a Kirian, en una posición bastante comprometida, no había llevado calma a la casa, al contrario, cuando esa tarde recibieron la noticia de que Arik no había estado para nada quieto durante esos meses todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, algunos con rabia, otros con tristeza, pero sobre todo sintiéndose culpables por haber abandonado su lucha.

Astrid les había contado que los experimentos con embriones prácticamente habían cesado, que desde hacía un par de meses se centraban en comprobar sus nuevos procedimientos en personas que nadie echara en falta. Desde vagabundos, pasando por niños que se buscaban la vida en la calle, hasta bebés que eran abandonados por sus madres nada más nacer, y todos ellos morían en el proceso. Una tragedia que no hizo más que aumentar cuando supieron de la existencia de un orfanato creado única y exclusivamente para criar a las futuras “ratas” de laboratorio. 

Según Astrid, el centro contaba ya con doscientos niños y niñas de entre dos y seis años, y día tras día el número aumentaba. Los requisitos eran sencillos, que tus padres no lo reclamasen nunca, si estaban muertos o desaparecidos mejor que mejor, y contar con un cuerpo saludable. 

En el momento en que los visitantes volvieron a sus respectivas casas, Rolf, Valdis y Rainer se encerraron en el despacho del primero para trazar un plan y liberar a esas pobres criaturas de las garras del gobernador. Los gemelos, sin necesidad de recibir órdenes, se pusieron a buscar cualquier información extra que les ayudase para la misión que todos sabían se iba a producir, y Zisel se marchó con su rabia a flor de piel al sótano donde se dedicó a hacer ejercicio como hacía tiempo y a entrenar concentrándose sólo en su espada y los niños. Kirian consideró acompañarla en el entrenamiento, pero decidió que sería mejor tratar primero su rabia al enterarse de lo que a esos pobres niños debían estar haciéndoles. Recordaba a Ron y Rose, su ilusión, inocencia, sus rostros felices y veía a Guri sentada en la cocina merendando alegremente con Sif, y sólo sentía deseos de ir a donde fuera y acabar con todos. Decidió que necesitaba salir de casa para liberar su rabia donde no dañase a nada ni a nadie. Pese a que el Sol aún estaba en el firmamento voló alto y a gran velocidad sobre las tierras que sabía desiertas, en el caso de que alguien en una carretera lo viera no podría registrarlo por lo que no tenía mucha importancia.

***

Él no era partidario de las piscinas, el agua estancada y llena de productos químicos no le llamaba la atención, pero durante meses había estado nadando y realmente había llegado a disfrutar de la actividad, por lo que como decían: a falta de mar buenas son piscinas. El calor del desierto sólo un poco suavizado por el río cercano le daba el empujoncito que necesitaba para coger el bañador, esconder sus alas y lanzarse a la piscina de cabeza sin pensarlo más. A buen ritmo pasó media hora haciendo largos en los cuatro estilos antes de detenerse en medio flotando boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y echando de menos el vaivén del mar, pero aun así disfrutando del Sol calentando su piel mojada. Los minutos se alargaron hasta que sintió que iba a comenzar a quemarse y dando una voltereta se sumergió para bucear hasta el fondo tres metros y medio abajo, dar una vuelta y advertir el cristal que daba al gimnasio. Sonrió y agitó una mano alegremente al encontrar a Zisel al otro lado corriendo en la cinta. Ascendió para coger más aire y volvió a bucear saludando feliz y haciendo piruetas frente al cristal, consiguiendo que la chica sonriese al otro lado.

Zisel llevaba un par de días taciturna, enfrascada en entrenar tanto que casi se veía obligado a sacarla a rastras para que comiera y durmiera. Él también estaba enfadado y se sentía frustrado cada vez más según veía que el tiempo pasaba y no salían a ayudarlos. Pero por mucho que le importasen los niños, sus protegidos estaban por encima de ellos, por ello tras el primer día se había esforzado por contener su rabia e intentar levantar los ánimos de los demás. Ayudando más a Sif para que tuviese más tiempo de estar con Rolf –sabía bien que el hombre continuaba desconfiando de él desde lo ocurrido en la sala de cine, Sif sería de mayor ayuda–, entreteniendo a Guri para que no acusase las ausencias del resto, mimando a Rainer aunque el hombre disimulase como que no lo necesitaba también más que propiamente el sexo. Con Valdis se limitaba a preguntarle cómo estaba en algún momento del día, a los gemelos los chequeaba concentrándose en sus sentimientos desde la puerta de su habitación, y con Zisel se aseguraba de que no olvidase realizar sus funciones vitales, la chica caía rendida en cuanto su cabeza tocaba la almohada, parecía que estaba demasiado cansada incluso para tener malos sueños. Pero las sonrisas habían sido más difíciles de sacar, se sentía dichoso cada vez que lo conseguía como en ese momento, por lo que siguió haciendo tonterías frente al cristal hasta que el Sol se ocultó lo que le indicó que sería hora de preparar la cena y salió del agua arrugado como una pasa.

Apagó la máquina de correr poco después de que Kirian desapareciera de la piscina. El ángel parecía haberse propuesto tirarla de la cinta, cuando la había visto había empezado a hacer payasadas en el agua como nunca lo había visto hacer y eso había provocado más de una carcajada por su parte que le había hecho perder el ritmo y trastabillar algunas veces. 

Se había relajado bastante gracias a eso, y se había dado cuenta de lo seria y ausente que había estado esos últimos días, por ello había decidido dejar de machacar su cuerpo sin necesidad de que el hombre la sacara a arrastras de esa habitación. Tras ponerse el bañador se metió en el jacuzzi unos minutos y luego en la sauna cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el banco aún con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro al recordar las volteretas de Kirian en el agua. 

Para sorpresa de todos subió al salón antes de que él fuese a buscarla y ayudó a Guri a poner la mesa mientras la cena se terminaba de hacer, para después tener la velada más amena que habían tenido desde que volvieron a estar todos juntos.

***

Zisel ayudó a Sif a limpiar hablando con ella animadamente, mientras escuchaba de fondo las risas de Guri jugando a algún juego con Kirian sentados en el sofá. Casi era como si todo fuese normal, como si su familia fuese una cualquiera y sin que en la habitación de al lado se estuviera planeando un ataque. Dejó el paño con el que había secado varias ollas y le dio las buenas noches a su cuñada con un beso antes de dirigirse a la habitación de la pequeña donde Kirian la estaba arropando tras haber caído dormida.

Sonrió dulcemente apoyada en el marco de la puerta cuando el ángel besó en el pelo a Guri y esperó a que él se diese la vuelta para agrandar su sonrisa. 

Kirian se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio, sin sorprenderse de encontrarla ahí pues ya la había notado, caminó hasta ella, dejó encendidas unas pequeñas luces en forma de estrellas repartidas por todo el cuarto que cambiaban de color y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, aunque la niña no se hubiese despertado por ningún ruido, así como no lo había hecho cuando el ángel la había transportado dormida del salón a su cama.

Sonrió a la chica y tras ella vio llegar a Rainer subiendo los últimos escalones, no terminó de formar una cálida sonrisa dirigida al hombre cuando Zisel tiró de él escaleras arriba sin darle tiempo a saludar o despedirse. No pudo más que mirar con incomprensión a la chica cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ellos.

La chica no dejó que preguntase nada en ese momento, con la misma rapidez con la que lo había llevado a su cuarto enlazó sus manos detrás del cuello del hombre y se alzó para besarlo de forma dulce, pero con más ansia de la normal. 

Kirian la miró más desconcertado que antes y nervioso por ese deseo en ella que empezaba a hacerse hueco en sus emociones, una vez que rompió el beso. Dudó si preguntar por la respuesta que podría obtener, pero al final lo hizo.

–¿Qué... qué te pasa? 

–No me di cuenta de que en tan sólo dos días podría volver a echarte menos –respondió sonriendo como si estuviese orgullosa de su descubrimiento, acariciando el pelo del ángel. 

La tristeza cubrió por un momento los ojos del ángel: si le había echado de menos en esos dos días que sólo se habían visto algo menos, ¿cómo sería cuando muriese? Cerró los ojos, se obligó a apartar esos tristes pensamientos y sonreír un poco.

–¿Y tú ahora quieres recuperar ese tiempo? –preguntó con cierto nerviosismo por lo que podría querer, las veces que Rai le había dicho de recuperar el tiempo había sido algo bastante exhaustivo.

–No, no puedo hacer volver un tiempo que ya ha pasado. Lo que no quiero es perder este también –le respondió para volver a besarlo, esta vez más calmada que la anterior; sin separarse lo guió hacia la sala donde estaba encendida la chimenea y donde varios cojines descansaban esparcidos sobre una alfombra negra. Saboreó los labios de Kirian con la lengua mirándolo a los ojos traviesa, como un gato que va a atrapar al ratón. 

Kirian aceptó sus acciones y entreabrió dócilmente los labios, había logrado que le comprendiese, que dejase de cuestionar cada cosa que hacía, y ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias de ese repentino asalto.

Zisel dudó al principio, pero se obligó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior, tironeó de él un poco y luego volvió a acariciarlo con su lengua asegurándose de no haber causado ningún daño. Abrió sus labios contra los de Kirian, juntando más sus bocas y los acarició a un ritmo lento, que podía llegar a ser casi tortuoso, incitándolo de vez en cuando sin llegar a completar el contacto de su lengua con la de él, pero rozándola muy levemente. 

Él se sentía medio a la deriva, se dejaba llevar, seguía los movimientos de Zisel, pero no sabía a dónde llevaría aquello si es que tenían algún final cercano. Tomó una honda respiración por la nariz y respondió a la sutil petición acariciando la lengua de Zisel con la suya, cada milímetro hasta hacerlo se sintieron como un salto al abismo. Por suerte, tras el primer roce ella se animó a continuar pudiendo cederle de nuevo el control. 

Siguió besando los labios de Kirian, lamiéndolos y mordiendo suavemente, mientras su lengua exploraba el interior de la boca del hombre jugando con la compañera que se encontraba ahí. Los saboreó tratando de grabar en su mente cada recoveco, como si supiera que no podría volver a hacerlo. Sus manos acompañaron el beso bajando a la vez por los hombros de él, acariciando en el proceso las mejillas del ángel. Recorrió todo su pecho por encima de la camiseta hasta tocar la piel de su abdomen y llegar al borde del pantalón. 

Zisel se afianzó a sus caderas dejando los labios de Kirian y pasando a mordisquear su mandíbula recorriéndola hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, en el que se detuvo más tiempo provocando que Kirian soltase un gemido ahogado. Ante la reacción sintió cómo el deseo aumentaba, por lo que detuvo sus movimientos por completo, aunque sin separarse de él, para calmarse y poder controlar sus siguientes movimientos sin problemas. No quería ir mucho más allá de lo que ya había llegado; lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero los nervios de Kirian eran mínimos en comparación con los suyos propios, y la mezcla de ambos era una barrera que no estaba preparada para romper. 

Respiró aspirando el olor del ángel y sonrió contra su piel antes de retomar las caricias. Subió sus manos acariciando ambos costados y arrastrando la camiseta en el proceso, hasta llegar a la altura de sus pectorales, al mismo tiempo que su lengua comenzaba a entretenerse con el hueco de la clavícula y parte de su cuello cerca de su nuez de Adán. Una de sus manos se movió para abrazarlo por la espalda para que pudiera memorizar también sus músculos de la espalda, mientras la otra trazaba tentativos círculos acercándose a uno de los pezones del hombre. Lo rozó con las yemas de sus dedos y un incontenible gemido escapó de los labios de Kirian a la vez que por acto reflejo se arqueaba hacia ese toque. Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por reaccionar así ante ella y se mordió el labio, evitando herirse con los colmillos, con el fin de contener los jadeos y gemidos que vibraban en su garganta, deseando escapar cuando el toque en esa zona continuó.

La chica elevó la cabeza de nuevo besándolo, obligándole en el proceso a que dejase de torturar su labio y se centró en acariciar con su lengua y sus labios con cariño el lugar donde antes habían estado los dientes del ángel. 

–No lo hagas, no te contengas –casi ordenó contra los labios de Kirian, sintiendo ese divino sonido como un avance. Con la misma mano pasó a atender el otro pezón abandonado y continuó besando sus labios asegurándose por el momento de que no pudiese volver a morderlos. 

Poco después, se separó lo suficiente para poder tirar más hacia arriba de la camiseta consiguiendo sacarla cuando Kirian levantó los brazos obediente. El contacto directo con toda su piel descubierta hizo que abandonara su boca del todo y bajara por su cuello y su pecho acariciando con la punta de la nariz y dejando castos besos cada poco. Sus manos actuaron por sí solas empujándolo con cuidado para que se tumbase en el suelo y tuviese el tiempo necesario para estirar las alas y no pisárselas en el proceso, y quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él contemplándolo con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Estiró una mano con la que le retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente, sus dedos delinearon su nariz y sus labios más rojos que de costumbre, y luego dejó su mano acariciando la mejilla de él; la otra la colocó sobre su corazón sintiendo sus rápidos latidos mientras planeaba sus siguientes movimientos para evitar mostrar cierta inseguridad. 

Zisel repitió los movimientos de sus manos sobre él sin apartar la vista de su rostro captando cada cambio en su expresión y poco a poco se fue inclinando para aumentar los roces con sus labios. Estuvo sin apoyarse por completo un tiempo hasta que no pudo más y dejó caer un poco más de su peso sobre el hombre. Jadeó cerca de su oído cuando sus pechos, libres bajo la camiseta, hicieron contacto con el firme pecho de Kirian, y aunque tuvo la tentación de comenzar a rozarse contra él logró contenerse dejando que el otro se acostumbrara un poco a ella. 

Kirian se encogió cuando ese jadeo rozó su oído, mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación. Además estaba el sentirla totalmente pegada a él, había pensado que se sentiría como un abrazo, pero no lo era porque había partes que no se juntaban como en ese momento, que le hicieron tragar y decirse en mantra que no se moviera ni medio pelo por el roce que obtendría en la parte baja de su cuerpo que prefería que no terminase de despertar, aunque con las atenciones anteriormente recibidas ya había ido dándole un aviso. Todo ello sin olvidar esa diferencia con el cuerpo duro de Rainer, a Zisel la sentía tan delicada y... blanda, no sabía si terminaba de gustarle el cambio, pero de cualquier modo algo le decía que la chica llevaba menos ropa de la que acostumbraba, se habría coloreado más de haber sido posible. Por su mente pasó el esperanzador pensamiento de que hubiese decidido dormirse, pero esa esperanza fue rota poco después cuando Zisel movió los brazos y tanteó para encontrar sus manos y llevarlas a la estrecha cintura. La acción hizo que su corazón se saltase un latido y se regañó por su excesivo nerviosismo, no estaban haciendo nada que no hubiese hecho ya, no con Zisel, pero lo había hecho, ya fuese con Rainer o esa última acción había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que sujetar así a Eve cuando se empeñaba en que bailase con ella. Pero Zisel, por alguna razón, era totalmente diferente, a veces se sentía como un niño con una copa de cristal de valor incalculable en las manos; con esos pensamientos era normal que estuviese nervioso.

La chica se quedó así por unos segundos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y acariciando con los pulgares el dorso de las dos manos de Kirian. Apretó ligeramente para que afianzara su agarre y luego colocó las suyas en la misma parte del cuerpo de su acompañante. Lamió y mordió toda la piel que estuvo a su alcance recreándose en su clavícula y sus pezones, deleitándose con los ruidos que escapaban de los labios del hombre y que en más de una ocasión la hicieron ronronear contra su piel sintiendo al tigre igual de satisfecho que ella. Un tanto asustada por eso hizo que sus caricias fueran volviéndose más suaves, pasando a dulces besos hasta detenerse y quedar recostada con las manos y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, dejando que sus latidos y su respiración volviesen a la normalidad. Se incorporó lo suficiente para poder pasar una pierna por encima de Kirian quedando de rodillas a un lado y dejando de pisar las plumas del ala volvió a acurrucarse junto a él pasando un brazo por su cintura para abrazarlo un poco. 

–Buenas noches, Kirian –esas fueron las únicas palabras que su mente le permitió decir mientras analizaba todo lo que había pasado, desde sus propias acciones hasta las reacciones de él; cerró los ojos con eso en mente y un rato más tarde se durmió debido al cansancio. 

–Bu-enas noches, Zisel –contestó Kirian, un poco desconcertado por el cambio de actividad, no que se quejase, en cierto modo era un alivio, pero no comprendía su modo de proceder: había empezado a besarle de la nada y había terminado de igual modo sin razón aparente; era cuanto menos extraño.

Siguió dándole vueltas largo rato sin encontrar ninguna solución más que, como había pensado al principio, Zisel había asimilado demasiado bien que él aceptaría lo que ella quisiera y por tanto las palabras sobraban. Pensó en preguntarle, sabía que aún no estaba dormida, pero ¿y si cambiaba de opinión y quería continuar? Y realmente no tenía que darle explicaciones. Además estaba la incongruencia de que ella le había dicho que no quería esas cosas de él como Rainer, pero ahora era bastante claro para él que no era así y las acciones de Rainer las explicaba simplemente el deseo, en esos meses nunca habían sido necesarias más palabras. Suspiró y se pasó el brazo que no estaba bajo el cuerpo de Zisel por la cara y el pelo dejándolo finalmente bajo su cabeza, cerró los ojos e intentó dejar la mente en blanco: iba a ser una noche muy larga a no ser que lograse escapar sin despertarla.

Cuando Zisel despertó a la mañana siguiente, Kirian había volado.

***

Rolf detuvo la furgoneta en un oscuro callejón a unos metros del orfanato y segundos después escucharon a Kirian aterrizar sobre el techo, quien dejó ver sus alas por las ventanillas para que estuviesen seguros de que era él. Miró a Valdis a su lado y a Rainer detrás que estaba comprobando sus armas por última vez y afilando su cuchillo.

–Rojo, Gata, Alfa y Ángel estamos en posición, Spock –comunicó a los gemelos–. Esperamos tu señal, Halcón.

–Cuatro minutos, Alfa –escuchó la voz de Ayrton por el pinganillo. Se giró y se lo comunicó a los otros. 

Por enésima vez en los tres días desde que habían planeado la misión, tuvo cargo de conciencia por haber dejado a Zisel fuera de eso, pero era lo mejor. Iban a atacar un proyecto importante de Arik, no quería arriesgarse a que Loki apareciera y la desestabilizara, menos con niños de por medio.

El plan consistía en incendiar todo el complejo sacando a los niños, una vez hecho, los gemelos se ocuparían de avisar a los bomberos y a la prensa, de ese modo se aseguraban que Arik no podría encubrirlo todo y volver a usar a esos niños: la prensa los protegería.

Miró su reloj, sólo había pasado un minuto y maldijo que el segundero se moviera tan despacio, volvió a mirar a sus compañeros: estaban listos y tan ansiosos por salir como él. Observó por la ventanilla las alas tensas y absolutamente quietas, también estaba listo, aunque debía reconocer que el chico lo había estado en el preciso momento que le habían dicho de marcharse, había estado felizmente jugando con Guri. Era un misterio cómo podía pasar de hacer de niñera a serio soldado en dos segundos; por mucho que le desagradara, sobre todo verlo en torno a su hermana, debía reconocer que en esos casos era de ayuda, si sólo pudiese librarse de él el resto del tiempo, sería perfecto.

Se recostó en el asiento pensando qué estaría haciendo Zisel en esos momentos.

***

–¡Todo listo, buen trabajo!

Se dejó caer en una de las butacas que habían puesto para las fotos de esa tarde y esperó a que alguien le trajera una bata con la que podría secar las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo. En la última tanda de fotos todos aparecían completamente mojados como si estuviesen en la playa y ya había comenzado a sentir algo de frío; a pesar de todo, había disfrutado como una niña esos días. Una vez superado el trauma de tener que desnudarse bajo los focos y las miradas de una veintena de personas, todo había ido como la seda, incluso había logrado estar con ellos de igual forma con ropa o sin ella. 

Al día siguiente volvería a casa, donde seguramente le esperaba una reprimenda por parte de su hermano quien consideraría las fotos demasiado escandalosas para su “inocente” hermana pequeña, pero en el fondo tenía ganas de ver a todos, cuatro días no era nada comparado con seis meses, pero extrañamente se sentía fuera de su sitio. A lo lejos puedo distinguir a Coral y Mike discutir sobre alguna chorrada, y sonrió cálidamente, a ellos también los había echado de menos. Si su vida no tuviese ese pequeño matiz que la convertía en un espécimen bastante extraño, podría decir que era perfecta. 

Se puso la bata que uno de los ayudantes le ofreció y se acercó al lugar donde Sam y Alex hablaban con el fotógrafo convenciéndolo de darles un pequeño adelanto de la entrevista que la revista publicaría sobre ellos el próximo lunes, y donde aparecerían las fotos. Sin duda se podría acostumbrar a eso, casi ni echaba de menos las misiones, ni la adrenalina. ¿Quién la necesitaba con esa panda de locos a su alrededor?

**Continuará...**


	33. Capítulo 33

Entró junto a Kirian en la sala más alejada de la salida, los niños se asustaron nada más verles. Intentó tranquilizarlos, que no armasen jaleo para que no les descubrieran, pero estaban tan atemorizados, entre los llantos podía escuchar a algunos suplicar que no les hiciesen más daño. Escuchó a su espalda al ángel decir algo en una lengua extraña y los niños se fueron calmando y les escucharon, así comprendieron que venían a salvarlos. A su espalda Kirian murmuró algo parecido a “por una vez los serafines sirven para algo”, pero no le prestó mayor atención, lo único importante era que los niños aceptaron seguirlos y que según se unían más a ellos era más fácil convencer a los de las siguientes habitaciones de que confiaran en ellos.

Estaban bajando las escaleras que les llevarían a la planta baja y de allí a la salida con todos los niños detrás cuando la voz de Ayrton le hizo ponerse más en guardia e intentar que los niños aceleraran el paso.

–Han llegado refuerzos. Sigrid y Loki están aquí, he dado a Sigrid, pero han seguido a dentro.

–Han llegado los refuerzos –retransmitió a Kirian.

–Sigue, yo vigilo –dijo Kirian desenvainando su jian.

–Más les vale a Rainer y Valdis terminar de poner esos cachivaches pronto –dijo entre dientes antes de continuar su camino apremiando a los niños a hacer lo mismo.

Se encontraron con los refuerzos al pie de la escalera, antes de que disparase éstos fueron barridos por una ráfaga de viento, segundos después una mesa y una estantería se interpuso entre los atacantes y ellos, y Kirian aterrizó sobre la improvisada barricada mesándose un momento los brazos por el esfuerzo.

–¡Vamos, rápido! –gritó a los niños que se habían detenido mirando todo con la boca abierta. Logró que obedecieran y todos bajaran al vestíbulo escondiéndose tras la barricada, mientras él de vez en cuando disparaba ayudando en la defensa. No podían marcharse hasta que no terminaran de entrar todos los guardias y los acorralaran lejos del alcance de la puerta para poder salir en cuanto Ayrton le informara que estaba despejado.

Kirian alternaba en lanzar ráfagas de viento cortantes con ataques con su espada y alguna bola de energía, esa lucha sólo lo reafirmaba en su desagrado por las armas de fuego, eran tan tontas, no le veía el menor mérito a usarlas, menos como disparaban aquellos hombres: de todo el aluvión de balas, menos de la mitad eran las que se veía en la necesidad de esquivar o detener con su sufrida jian. Arremetió contra una nueva tanda de guardias que se atrevieron a adelantarse al resto eliminándolos sin demasiado esfuerzo, casi ni los miró, estaba concentrado en observar su alrededor en espera de que, con suerte, Sigrid llegase con Loki y así podría identificarlo.

Pasó un tiempo y se percató de que ya no entraban más guardias, escuchó a Rolf entre el ruido de los disparos llamarle en un tono que le apremiaba a despejar el camino y aceptó prestar más atención a los enemigos. Descubrió los colmillos y se lanzó hacia ellos; era momento de ponerse serios.

***

Desgarró un cuello más y escupió, ya que otro hombre se dirigía de frente hacia él, a los ojos del nuevo contrincante –por encima de todo no soportaba ese sabor–, al tiempo que clavaba su jian en el cuello de otro y lanzaba una bola de energía abriendo un camino a su izquierda. Sintió a alguien colocarse sorpresivamente a su espalda y se giró rápidamente, por poco logró detenerse a milímetros de cuello de Rainer y su espada chocando contra los cuchillos de Valdis.

–Deja los mordiscos para la cama, guapo –dijo Rainer guiñándole un ojo antes de continuar luchando con Valdis, espalda con espalda.

El ángel sonrió al verlos allí, significaba que una parte del plan estaba lista, sólo quedaba sacar a los niños, y tras revisarlos rápidamente comprobando que estaban de una pieza continuó luchando, pero se detuvo sorprendido al ver, abriéndose paso entre los guardias, a Sigrid junto a un hombre joven, de unos diecinueve años, alto, de algo más de 1’90 m de altura, con el pelo negro, corto, y los ojos rojos, que empuñaba una espada ropera. _“Loki”_ pensó acertadamente. Seguidamente, se esforzó por llegar a ellos antes que nadie, sus protegidos estarían bien, les había visto luchar contra más de los guardias que quedaban en la anterior misión y él tenía demasiadas razones, promesas que cumplir, como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir a por ese hombre.

Eliminó el último guardia en su camino y tuvo que detener con rápidos movimientos de su jian los precisos disparos de Sigrid, teniendo que ayudarse de una bola de energía en su otra mano para poder detenerlas todas. Las balas de una de las pistolas se terminaron y los segundos que tardó en recargar mientras continuaba disparando con la otra fueron los que Kirian aprovechó para llegar hasta ella. Una bola de energía traspasó el arma llevándose el dedo índice que presionaba el gatillo en el proceso, hizo un corte en el brazo de la chica y viendo el tobillo herido dio una patada en el punto enviándola al suelo. 

La ropera llegó rápida dispuesta a cortar su cuello, pero pudo detenerla con su jian, aunque esa acción evitó que diera el golpe final a la mujer.

–Loki, ¿verdad? –dijo Kirian con una sonrisa amenazadora llenada de dientes.

–Oh... veo que te han hablado de mí, ¿mi muñequita, tal vez? No la he visto hoy, ¿no le habéis dejado salir a jugar? –antes de continuar, su sonrisa se ensanchó haciendo que se viera más sádica si cabe–, ¿o quizá el monstruo ya se ha apoderado de ella? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza. 

Kirian apretó los dientes casi gruñendo y atacó comenzando a cruzar espadas.

–Eso no va a pasar –dijo entre dientes, apartándose de una estocada que pasó rozando su brazo izquierdo haciendo un corte superficial. Pese a la situación sonrió, había echado de menos una lucha así en vez de tantas balas, con alguien a quien pudiese herir, aunque por desgracia a este no debía matarlo, una lástima esa contención.

–¿Eso te ha dicho el ingenuo de Rolf? –preguntó sonriendo al ver la sangre del ángel en su espada–. Ya ha pasado una vez... ¿por qué no va a poder suceder de nuevo? Y ahora no hay nadie que pueda controlarla –siseó dando una nueva estocada.

–Te equivocas en todo –replicó. Sin detener la lucha en ningún momento, logró devolver el corte en la cadera del otro y sonrió un poco más–. Él no cree en ella, pero yo sí puedo calmarla.

–Así que nuestra gatita tiene un salvador, una pena que ni ella lo crea. Aún así... tendré que deshacerme de ti –saltó atacando por arriba tratando de asestar un golpe certero en la cabeza de Kirian. 

El ángel alzó el vuelo y aterrizó a la espalda de Loki riendo, aunque éste fue lo suficientemente rápido para darse la vuelta y detener la espada que había estado dispuesta para amenazar su garganta.

–Te contaré algo sobre mí: nada puede matarme –Y tras esas palabras, empujó para separarlo un poco ayudándose del viento producido por un breve aleteo que causó rasguños en el rostro de su contrincante.

Aprovechó el claro desconcierto en el hombre para continuar atacando. Una explosión los desestabilizó, miró hacia la puerta y vio que los niños habían comenzado a salir, a Rainer y Valdis no los veía, pero les escuchaba luchar, debían estar tras la pared que en ese momento lo ocultaba, y no les debería quedar mucho. Debía acabar pronto. 

Mientras cruzaban espadas se fueron escuchando hasta siete explosiones más, poco después el calor proveniente del piso superior y del sótano se hizo patente. Clavó su jian en la pierna del Loki, el chico se desestabilizó, pero logró enderezarse cuando fue a dar el siguiente golpe. Kirian supo que obtendría la victoria en dos estocadas más, pero entonces una bala le atravesó el bazo y se giró hacia su atacante, Sigrid se estaba abalanzando sobre él después de haber gastado su última bala. Una nueva bola de energía atravesó su codo, dejando el brazo con que empuñaba el arma inservible, sosteniéndose unido por una escasa porción de piel. La golpeó con el mango de su jian en la frente haciendo que cayese inconsciente, de haberse detenido a matarla no hubiese podido impedir que la espada ropera cortase más profundamente su cuello de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Loki sonreía sádicamente, pensando que había ganado. Él hizo que la hoja de la ropera cayese al suelo, separada del mango por una bola de energía, cortó los tendones de la mano haciendo que el humano soltase lo que quedaba de su arma. Loki le lanzó un puñetazo que él esquivó y se acercó lo suficiente para hacerle caer al suelo, la sangre que escurría de su cuello, suficiente para que un mortal se desangrase, cayó sobre la mejilla de Loki.

–Te advertí que no puedes matarme –susurró Kirian antes de dejar inconsciente al hombre del mismo modo que había hecho con Sigrid y salir de allí cargándole atravesando un cristal antes que las llamas lo alcanzasen.

Mientras volaba hacia unas cuevas en el karst, apretó la tecla en el reloj de los gemelos que indicaba que estaba bien, tras recibir la señal de confirmación se deshizo del objeto.

***

“¡Zisel está aquí, corred insensatos!”, se escuchó por los altavoces de toda la casa. Segundos después, Sif, Guri y Kirian, que estaban en el salón, vieron bajar corriendo por las escaleras a los gemelos y rápidamente salir por la puerta que daba al jardín de atrás.

Del lado contrario escucharon un portazo y vieron a Zisel con cara de pocos amigos. Rolf salió de su despacho con Valdis a la zaga y se acercó a Zisel con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo.

–Hermanita... ¿Qué tal la sesión?

–Hermanito, todo fantástico, vas a quedar patidifuso cuando veas las fotos –en su rostro se formó una falsa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Rolf para, aparentemente, abrazarlo; sin embargo, lo que recibió el hombre fue un certero puñetazo en la tripa–. ¿Y a vosotros qué tal os fue en la misión, chicos? –preguntó haciendo hincapié en la última palabra y miró detenidamente a cada uno de los que se encontraban en la estancia, esperando una respuesta. 

–Bien, todos los niños están ahora a salvo –se atrevió a contestar Kirian colocándose entre Zisel y los demás a fin de que no hubiese más daños. Mientras Sif cogió a Guri y la llevó escaleras arriba.

–Me alegro por los niños, pero si no os importa, ¿se puede saber cuál es la maldita razón para que me haya tenido que enterar por la prensa de que unos ninjas y un ángel los salvaron de un incendio en su orfanato? –frunció el ceño mientras relataba lo que había leído horas antes por internet. 

Kirian se removió incómodo y miró a Rolf tras él.

–Loki estaba allí –dijo Rolf cuando el ángel se apartó un poco para dejarle contestar, pero no del todo por si acaso volvían los golpes.

Zisel abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada, cuando se enteró de la noticia no pensó en la posibilidad de que el hombre estuviese ahí de nuevo, pero al parecer su hermano sí había pensado en ello mucho antes incluso de proponer el plan. Se obligó a volver a poner un semblante serio, aunque el enfado se había esfumado necesitaba algo más de tiempo para analizarlo todo, y metió una mano en su bolso sacando un sobre grande que le tendió a Rolf. 

–Seguro que tú si te quieres enterar por mí de lo que he estado haciendo –murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y subir por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, ya tendría tiempo de ver la expresión de su hermano después de que viera las fotos. 

–¡Qué demonios es esto! –gritó Rolf mirando a Valdis tras ver a su hermana completamente mojada y desnuda sobre la arena de la playa, pasándole una pierna por la cintura a quien identificó como el cantante del grupo, que estaba sobre ella, también desnudo, mordiendo uno de sus hombros, y continuar pasando las fotos rápidamente–. ¿Tú has permitido esto? –preguntó, aunque más parecía una acusación.

–Han quedado mejor de lo que esperaba –murmuró la mujer viendo las imágenes que le había quitado de las manos a Rolf–. Son las mejores hasta el momento –sentenció dándoles el visto bueno e ignorando al hombre. 

–¡¿Cómo has podido permitir que Zisel...?! –empezó a gruñir Rolf, pero en ese momento Sif llegó y le interrumpió.

–Son preciosas, ¿has visto qué calidad de imagen? Están todos guapísimos –comentó la mujer, tras coger las fotos de manos de Valdis.

–¿Cómo qué...? ¿Pero has visto qué degeneración? Está desnuda –protestó Rolf mirando a su prometida.

–Por Dios, Rolf, no me seas anticuado, si no se ve nada en ninguna –protestó Valdis restándole importancia–. Son fotos de profesionales, ella sólo está posando, no es como si hubiese mandado a mis chicos a hacer una orgía con cámaras delante –dijo apoyada por Sif que asentía volviendo a ver las fotos. 

–Creo que podríamos enmarcar alguna, ¿no creéis? –preguntó la mujer mostrando a los presentes algunas selecciones. 

Rolf abrió y cerró la boca incrédulo, miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar algún aliado contra el frente unido que formaban las dos mujeres, encontró a Kirian a su espalda. Pero a él lo consideraba una amenaza mayor que esas fotos, su mirada hizo que el ángel levantase las manos en son de paz y tras diese un par de pasos atrás antes de girarse para subir las escaleras. Derrotado, Rolf suspiró y dejó a la mujeres pensando cuáles eran las mejores fotos y los marcos que quedarían bien con ellas.

***

Zisel supo que había alguien en la habitación antes de salir de la ducha, desde que subió había estado esperando que su hermano subiera a echarle la bronca por las fotos, y, al parecer, Valdis ya no había podido retenerlo más. Se puso un pantalón largo y la camiseta que le había quitado a Kirian en Ereso, y con una toalla pequeña sobre el pelo, todavía mojado, salió tras respirar profundamente.

La sorpresa de encontrar al ángel sentado en su cama, en lugar de a su hermano fue sin duda de lo más agradable. Sonrió acercándose hasta él y lo besó en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado. 

–¿Huyes de lo malos humos de mi hermano o sólo vienes por la agradable compañía? –bromeó como saludo dejando la seriedad para el lobo. 

Kirian sonrió por poder volver a tenerla delante, asegurándose de que estaba bien tras esos días de ausencia y llevó las manos a la toalla comenzando a frotar su cabeza para secarla.

–Un poco de todo –concordó, se detuvo un momento para darle un beso en la mejilla y continuó con la tarea de secarla.

–Espero que haya más de lo segundo –comentó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las acciones del hombre. 

–Me alegro de que estés de vuelta. ¿Lo pasaste bien haciendo... em... las fotos? –preguntó titubeando un poco–. ¿Cómo están todos?

–Estuvo bien, muy divertido. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de nosotros en todo momento, si necesitábamos algo, si teníamos frío, si queríamos comer... al final incluso llegó a ser agobiante que los estilistas te retocaran el maquillaje cada dos segundos. Pero me lo pasé bien –le contó por encima y suspiró al final sin saber si era por los recuerdos o por lo relajada que estaba–. Los chicos te mandan saludos. Sam y Alex me pidieron que te diese algo, lo tengo guardado en la maleta. 

–¿Un regalo para mí? ¿Qué es? –preguntó Kirian ilusionado como un niño.

Zisel se levantó y sacó un pequeño paquete de su maleta que le tendió a Kirian. Él destrozó el papel rápidamente y sacó un libro sobre el cuidado de las plantas del desierto y un bóxer de color negro con una letras de color rojo intenso delante y detrás que hicieron que sus mejillas se pusieran del mismo tono que ellas: por delante se leía “pruébame”, por detrás “entrada libre”. Los bajó e intentó volver a esconder en el papel sin mucho éxito al estar hecho trizas, y al mover éste una nota firmada cayó:

_Para que siempre tengas unos buenos calzoncillos de repuesto_

_Alex & Sam_

–No entiendo lo del libro... –murmuró Zisel con una sonrisa en los labios por las ocurrencias de los dos chicos. 

Kirian tragó y se levantó dando unos pasos hasta la puerta que daba al jardín.

–Ni yo –mintió en un susurro.

Zisel negó divertida viendo lo que estaba escrito en los boxers, y luego se levantó para acercarse al lado Kirian y abrazarlo por la cintura. Se quedó mirando en silencio el exterior unos segundos antes de respirar profundamente y apretarse un poco más contra él. 

–Esto... Kir, tú... ¿tú viste a Loki? ¿Sabes si dijo... algo sobre mí? –preguntó dudosa, temiendo que el hombre hubiese comentado algo de lo que le dijo a ella. 

–No lo vi. No supe que él al final fue hasta que escuché a Ayrton hablando con Rolf a la vuelta –contestó sin apartar la vista del jardín. Pensaba que Rainer y Valdis no le habían llegado a ver luchando con ellos, había estado esa pared que a ratos lo ocultaba, y si resultaba que sí, podría decir que había preferido no hablarle de él para no agregarle más sufrimiento a Zisel.

–Oh, ya veo –musitó un tanto aliviada–. Eso... es bueno –añadió al final. 

Kirian se atrevió a mirarla entonces, sin comprender la razón tras sus palabras.

–¿Por qué es bueno?

Zisel se removió nerviosa pensando que contestar. 

–Él... yo... –tomó aire parándose a pensar y miró al ángel–. Siempre sabe qué decir para hacer daño, y él sabe... cosas que es mejor que no sepáis –bajó la vista al final sin saber si decir algo más o callarse. 

–¿Él sabe cosas de ti que ninguna de las personas que te quieren sabe? –preguntó suspicaz.

–No de mi, sobre mi –aclaró–. El plan de Arik –confesó al final sin saber cómo salir del lío.

–¿Qué plan? –inquirió girando para quedar mirándola de frente.

–¿Se lo contarás a Rolf? –preguntó, contarlo era lo correcto, pero las medidas que su hermano tomaría... eras tan claras como angustiosas. Sin embargo, no esperó la respuesta de Kirian y dejó que él decidiera qué hacer–. Yo soy su plan: está esperando a que no pueda controlarme, sabe que va a ocurrir en algún momento cercano, y que cuando eso ocurra... seré yo la que acabe con los demás y él no tendrá que preocuparse de aniquilarnos. Ese es su plan. 

Kirian apretó los dientes conteniéndose de maldecir al recordar las palabras de Loki la noche anterior.

–Un plan estúpido –dejó salir al final–. Tú nunca matarías, menos a los que quieres. Y además yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no os pasa nada, incluso si ese cachivache no funciona –dijo refiriéndose al _Domtigris_ en la muñeca de Zisel–. Así que deja de preocuparte por lo que él dijo, eres humana, nadie escribe tu destino.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior no queriendo decir lo que estaba pensando, el tigre no era humano y cuando él salía a la luz no importaba si el que estaba delante era alguien a quien quería o al que odiara con toda su alma, no estaba segura de dónde venía tal certeza, pero sabía que era así. 

Sintiendo su dolor, Kirian la abrazó y depositó un beso en el pelo aún húmedo intentando consolarla.

***

Alzó el vuelo desde el jardín trasero de la casa tras asegurarse de que todos estuviesen dormidos, bueno, excepto los gemelos que eran un caso aparte, sabía que dormían, pero parecían tener algún extraño horario aleatorio. De cualquier modo, tras liberarse del peso de Rainer y comprobar que todos, incluso la medio noctámbula Zisel, estuviesen dormidos había salido en dirección a donde retenía a su prisionero.

En una bolsa llevaba algo de comida y vendas limpias. Aún no estaba seguro de qué hacer con él, se dividía entre hacerle pagar por todo el daño o cuidarlo ya que era a quien Zisel amaba, ambas eran promesas que había hecho a Zisel. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía dejarlo morir, de ahí los víveres.

Tras volar 100 km sobre el desierto, llegó a un paisaje kárstico y aterrizó en una cueva un tanto escondida a veinte metros de altura. La cueva estaba en absoluta oscuridad, la tenue luz de la Luna menguante no llegaba hasta donde estaba el prisionero encadenado a la roca. En los días desde que habían planeado la misión hasta que habían ido a ella se había preparado para la posibilidad de capturar a Loki. Había encontrado ese lugar y hecho los preparativos necesarios.

Se detuvo frente al hombre, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y comenzó a quitar la venda de su pierna para cambiarla sin decir nada, aunque sabía que el hombre le estaba mirando, con sus ojos de jaguar podía verle.

–Así que me ha tocado un raptor alado que se preocupa por la salud de sus prisioneros –se burló el hombre con la voz un tanto ronca por el calor y la sed. 

–Muerto, no me sirves –contestó Kirian apretando fuerte la venda, en parte por venganza al tono burlón, sacándole al hombre un quejido entre dientes.

Pasó a coger la mano dañada entre las suyas para cambiar esa venda también, desinfectándola con cuidado, al parecer su prisionero la había movido más de la cuenta, quizás intentando liberarse inútilmente. Después, cogió un algodón, lo mojó con alcohol y limpió la herida de la cadera y los rasguños de la cara, aunque sabía que esas heridas no iban a matarle así se curarían mejor.

Cogió una botella de agua y Loki abrió la boca aceptando la bebida. Abrió la fiambrera con estofado de rabo de toro que había sobrado de esa mañana, cortó un trozo y lo llevó a la boca de Loki, sonriendo al recordarse haciendo lo mismo unos días atrás con un puré de verduras contando una historia de cada “avión” intentando que Guri se lo comiera: había vuelto un poco rebelde de Dyme.

–¿Así que esperabas que Zisel te hiciera el trabajo sucio? –preguntó en tono de desprecio, después de darle unos cuantos tenedores en ese silencio.

–Creo que debería ser yo el que hiciese las preguntas, ya que soy el que está encadenado y eso, pero te lo dejaré pasar –respondió tras tragar un bocado–. Yo no esperaba que ella hiciese el trabajo sucio, son órdenes de Arik dejar que lo haga; si por mi fuera ya habría hecho algo para que eso no ocurriera –añadió encogiéndose de hombros y relamiéndose. 

Kirian bufó. –No eres más que un soldado sin causa ni iniciativa –dijo desencantado. 

En su hogar, la razón por la que los de su raza crecían con libertad para hacer cuanto quisieran a diferencia de los serafines o los querubines, era porque esa libertad les hacía más fuertes, capaces de hacer frente a nuevos retos, si a uno de la otra raza le sacabas de su monotonía no sabía ni hacia qué lado aletear.

–No se alcanza poder desobedeciendo una orden directa de quien ha sido, es y será tu superior –se justificó–. Pero si lo que quieres es que solucione ese pequeño problemilla con Zisel, suéltame y te aseguro que acabaré con la vida de mi princesa en un segundo –lo retó sonriendo de lado.

–Hay muchas formas de cumplir una orden, y en tu caso tienes la capacidad de forjar tu propio destino. Tú no tienes amo, dejas que otros te dominen –lo recriminó–. Tu ofrecimiento... –Kirian se interrumpió para bufar– tus palabras dicen una cosa y tu corazón duda, Loki.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada. –Nos ha salido poeta el secuestrador. ¿Qué dice mi corazón? –cuestionó alzando una ceja. 

–Que estás cansado y más dudoso de tus palabras, o quizás también por estar aquí, de lo que puede ocultar ese... intento de diversión –contestó leyéndolo sin problemas y dándole una patata.

–Oh, no es un intento, me lo estoy pasando realmente bien contigo –dijo sarcástico–. ¿Alguna pregunta más que quieras hacer antes de que se me vaya el buen humor? –preguntó recostándose contra la piedra. 

Kirian le dio los dos últimos trozos que quedaban y sacó una naranja de la bolsa.

–¿Te apetece? –preguntó jugando lanzándola al aire, e ignorando su tensa contestación. Si no fuese porque el hecho de que Loki era un enemigo que había causado mucho daño, con su sarcasmo, palabras llenas de veneno y complexión se sentiría como en casa; tenía que recordarse que no debía relajarse mucho.

–Claro... ¿no tienes también un té con pastas? –murmuró–. Así es más relajado charlar sobre nuestros conocidos en común. 

–Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez, ¿alguna preferencia? –le siguió el juego mientras eliminaba la cáscara usando una bola de energía, cuidando de no llevarse el resto de la fruta en el proceso.

–Lo dejo a tu elección –respondió–. Si me permites una pregunta, ¿qué pretendes secuestrándome? Me intriga no haber visto a Rolf por aquí, lo que me lleva a pensar que no lo sabe. 

El ángel le dio el primer gajo de naranja que chorreaba por su brazo mientras pensaba en qué contestarle.

–Pensé que todo el daño que has causado a Zisel y con ella a los demás era razón suficiente para sacarte del tablero de juego –decidió no revelar todas sus cartas.

–Así que todo esto es por mi preciosa princesa... –susurró curioso–. Y dime, ¿qué sabes tú de ella para decidir qué es lo que puede o no soportar? ¿Eres sólo un amigo, su novio acaso... la amas? Déjame comprender por qué tanta molestia –pidió teatralmente. 

–He visto su alma, he aplacado su sufrimiento que he visto acrecentado tras la última vez que se encontró contigo. No voy a sentarme a mirar cuándo explota, como te gusta hacer a ti –contestó–. Soy un guerrero, como tú, sólo que con iniciativa y una causa –dijo con desdén–, y hago lo que considero necesario para cumplir con mi misión. Al fin y al cabo, yo, a diferencia de ti, sí tengo una ama indiscutible –cogió tres gajos de naranja y se los metió en la boca para que se estuviera callado un poco más de tiempo. Comprendió que había una importante diferencia entre él y sus hermanos, cuando uno u otro se cansaba de ese jueguecito verbal podían liberar frustraciones luchando.

Efectivamente le costó más trabajo tragar esos trozos de fruta, pero no por eso se quedó callado al terminar. 

–¿Y me cuestionas a mí por seguir órdenes? Tú, que estás haciendo esto por cumplir una misión no deberías darme lecciones de moral –respondió bufando–. Sí, eso te convierte en algo mejor que yo –dijo con ironía–. Al final no eres nada para ellos, yo les he importado más de lo que tú lo harás algún día, porque sólo cumples una misión. 

Kirian sonrió con tristeza antes de darle los tres últimos gajos. –Ojalá tuvieras razón –susurró. Se lamió el brazo para limpiarse del pringue de la fruta y lo miró especulativamente–. ¿Así que te importan? Ya que renunciaste a tenerlos de amigos, te esfuerzas por tenerlos de enemigos, que les importes de alguna manera es mejor que ser ignorado para ti, ¿verdad?

–Elegí un bando, el bando correcto, el poderoso, el ganador. No me importa lo que piensen de mí. Pero nunca he dicho que no me importen, por eso acabaré con ellos, uno a uno, hasta que se libren de las consecuencias de escoger la opción incorrecta. 

–Extraña misericordia, muy contradictoria –dijo Kirian mirándolo con indulgencia, con esas dudas sería más fácil romper poco a poco cada una de sus convicciones. Sonrió, había esperanza para su plan de hacer que cambiara de bando.

Recogió las cosas y se puso de pie, ese día había tardado en salir y amanecería dentro de poco. Al día siguiente intentaría dar esquinazo a todos más pronto.

–Hasta mañana, Loki. Espero que estés cómodo y descanses –se despidió con sarcasmo antes de alzar el vuelo.

***

–Y la profe nos tuvo que perseguir por tooodooo el patio porque mis amigos y yo no queríamos devolver nuestras varitas mágicas a la caja de los lapiceros –Zisel escuchaba atenta el relato que Guri les estaba contando sobre sus travesuras en el colegio de Dyme mientras estaban tumbados en el jardín, al lado de la piscina–. Pero lo mejor fue que al día siguiente Kevin me dijo que si quería ser su novia del mundo mágico, y yo le dije que sí, pero sólo del mundo mágico porque en el mundo normal él ya tenía de novia a Shara y yo a Luka –explicó la niña ante la atónita mirada de todos.

–Guri, ¿pero no has dicho antes que tu novio era Jack? –preguntó Zisel haciendo memoria. 

–Pero Jack es mi novio del mundo digital, tita Zi –explicó la pequeña como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo–. ¿A que tú me entiendes, tito Rainer? 

–Claro, princesita, yo también tengo novio en el mundo digital –contestó Rainer divertido.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿A qué son los mejores? Sólo te molestan cuando estás conectado con tu chip digital, y siempre puedes desconectarte y dejarles colgados si te aburres –dijo con una sonrisa inocente. 

–Aprendes rápido, enana –dijo riendo y mirando a Zisel y Kirian agregó–: Aplicar el cuento. Pues se llama.... –se detuvo pensando de qué juego decirle a la niña y se decidió por su favorito– PeaceWolf.

–¡Wow! Un lobo como tú. Yo no encontré ningún tigre en el cole, todos los niños querían ser dragones y lobos o leones, pero no tigres... tenemos muchos problemas para encontrar tigres, tita Zi, al final nos vamos a quedar sin novio –dijo negando decepcionada. 

–Lo dice la que tiene uno en cada mundo –murmuró la aludida. 

–¡Guri! –les llegó el grito de Sif que se acercaba a ellos saliendo de la casa. La niña se levantó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de Rainer y una de las alas de Kirian que pasaba tras la espalda de éste–. ¡Ven aquí, ahora mismo!

–¿Qué has hecho esta vez, pequeña? –preguntó Zisel riendo, en los últimos días se habían medio acostumbrado a las broncas de Sif a la niña, quien no dejaba de hacer una travesura tras otra. 

–Yo sólo pensé que era buena idea que cada uno sepa cuál es su plato y le puse los nombres de todos con mis pinturas –explicó Guri encogiéndose detrás de Rainer. 

Sif les enseñó el plato blanco que llevaba en la mano en el que se podía ver una reina con su corona y toda pintada con múltiples colores, y en el borde del plato se leía “Sif”.

–¿Os parece que se puede comer así? –preguntó la mujer al grupo sin esperar en realidad una respuesta–. Vas a ayudarme a limpiar todo los platos antes de la cena y luego iremos a ver a Rolf a ver qué dice. Y te quedas sin postre.

–Noooo... sin postre nooo, el tito Kir ha hecho una tarta enorme –suplicó la niña saliendo de su escondite y poniendo cara de cordero degollado se acercó a la mujer–. No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo. Me portaré bien y haré todas las tareas que tita Val me mande, por fa mami... por fa... 

La mirada severa de Sif flaqueó un poco, pero no cedió y sin comprometerse simplemente dijo, señalando con una mano hacia la cocina:

–A limpiar todo, señorita, más te vale que queden como los chorros del oro.

La niña se despidió de los otros tres con la mano y con cara de una inmensa tristeza e hizo lo que Sif le mandaba, sin comprender qué tenía de malo decorar esos platos tan sosos que eran completamente blancos, ella por lo menos tenía el suyo del _Rey León_. 

**Continuará...**


	34. Capítulo 34

–No había pastas en casa y no les gustan mucho como para hacerlas en vez de la tarta –se disculpó fingidamente Kirian mientras lleva una cucharada de postre a la boca de Loki después de haberle hecho beber un poco de té. Distraído, sonrió al recordar la alegría de Guri cuando le había llevado un trazo de contrabando a su habitación después de que Rolf la enviase allí después de la cena.

–Tranquilo. Pediría a alguna pastelería que me las trajera, pero no sé la dirección, y no creo que si digo, perdido en medio de la nada rodeado de oscuridad me encuentren –ironizó tragando con gusto el pastel. 

Kirian continuó dándole tarta sin haberle escuchado sumergido en el recuerdo de la niña hasta que cuando fue a coger un trozo más se encontró con que la tartera estaba vacía. Se rascó la nuca avergonzado por su despiste y recogió las cosas antes de mirar al hombre para empezar con el interrogatorio.

–Y bien... ¿qué quieres saber de mi gran persona hoy, pajarillo? 

–No soy un tonto pájaro –gruñó ante lo que consideraba un insulto al compararle con esas pequeñas aves–. Ya que estás tan colaborador –ironizó–, háblame de ese al que tanto obedeces.

–No me puedo creer que me estés preguntando a mi por Arik –dijo riendo, tomándoselo como si en verdad fuese una broma, pero ante el silencio del otro se detuvo y alzó una ceja–. ¿No me digas que tus compañeros no te han hablado de su querido _padre_? En el caso de Rolf y Zi literalmente, claro. 

Kirian por poco logró mantener su expresión, no así que la emoción pasara fugazmente por sus ojos, ante la sorpresa al enterarse de que la misma persona contra la que luchaban era el padre de Zisel que tanto la había despreciado.

–No creo que se le pueda llamar padre a alguien así –lo contradijo.

–No creo que el cómo se comporte con ellos tenga algo que ver, su ADN está ahí, así que es su progenitor quieran o no. Además es el que comenzó con el proyecto, y el gobernador de Pangea –terminó de explicar. 

–Demasiado poder para un solo humano –meditó Kirian, ignorando el razonamiento técnico de que seguía siendo su progenitor–. ¿Y dónde se esconde?

–Arik no se esconde, viaja por todo el país, así que por eso nunca sabes exactamente dónde va a estar, y tampoco te lo diría –contestó jugando con una piedrecita del suelo. 

–Quedarse en un mismo agujero o ir de uno a otro es más o menos lo mismo –comentó, se quedó mirándole intentando analizarle, aún no se decidía a conocer todo lo que había en el alma de él porque tendría que sentir lo mismo que él sentía–. No me lo dirás porque no lo sabes. Sólo eres un peón más –intento hacer que reaccionase de alguna forma, causar algún sentimiento nuevo en él, por fugaz que fuera, que lo delatara.

–Si es lo que tengo que ser para tener fuerza y poder lo seré –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kirian sonrió con desdén. –Me das pena. Un peón, un soldado raso como tú, no obtiene nada; cuando él obtenga lo que quiere te desechará, más si de verdad eres fuerte y podrías ser una amenaza para él con ese ansia de poder. 

–Arik busca un sustituto, ya es mayor y pronto delegará todo su poder, ¿quién mejor que un peón para seguir con sus directrices? –cuestionó ignorando el insulto. 

–Un líder necesita algo de iniciativa y una mente clara, cosas de las que tú careces. No creo que te eligiera, pero es algo que nunca sabrás –sentenció Kirian.

Kirian se extrañó un poco por su silencio, pero decidió dejarlo por ese día. Se levantó, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para salir se le ocurrió.

–Arik viaja en avión, uno oficial, no puede esconderse entre la multitud, siendo el gobernante de Pangea todos deben conocer su rostro, ¿verdad? 

–Él y todos los jefes de las capitales, eso lo sabe todo el mundo –contestó sin darle importancia. 

–Y acostumbrará llegar por la noche, salvo algún evento oficial, ¿no crees?

–Supongo –dijo aburrido. 

–Entonces sólo tengo que empezar a vigilar el cielo y esperar a que el pájaro acertado regrese a Arsuf para cazarlo –dijo Kirian con una sonrisa predadora, comenzando a formar un plan en su mente. No sería muy difícil estar atento, teniendo en cuenta el ruido que hacían esas máquinas infernales.

–Que te diviertas –bromeó Loki sonriendo de lado. 

Y con eso salió a la noche, dispuesto a inspeccionar Arsuf en busca de más aeropuertos de al que habían llegado de Ereso.

***

Después de meditarlo y hacer memoria de todo lo que sabía de aviones, había llegado a la conclusión de que todo sería más sencillo si al menos conocía las rutas de vuelo, así no tendría que barrer todo el maldito cielo de Arsuf. Después de interrogar de nuevo a Loki más sobre Arik, había salido un poco quemado, había estado a punto de cogerlo por el cuello ante sus constantes burlas porque intentaba buscar su avión de entre todos los que había en todo el firmamento, al final se había limitado a golpear una de las columnas de la cueva para liberar su rabia antes de marcharse. Le había molestado porque el cabrón había tenido razón, tenía mucha suerte si encontraba tres aviones en una noche, y los privados, que hacían menos ruido, eran más difíciles.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, llamó a la puerta y sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta entró sin más poco después.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –inquirió Sunne levantándose de su silla frente a varias pantallas, en unas se podían ver todas las cámaras de la casa, en otra un gestor de descargas, en otra una clara búsqueda de información sobre sus enemigos que no parecía ofrecer muchos resultados, en otra un juego detenido y los créditos finales de una película o una serie de televisión.

–¡Fuera, intruso! –ordenó Sindri también levantándose de un lugar igual al de su hermano.

–Sí, ves a entretenerte con Rainer...

–... o con Zisel –sugirió la chica guiñándole un ojo sugerente.

–Yo no... –fue a defenderse Kirian, pero se detuvo sabiendo que si comenzaba a discutir con ellos tenía todas las de perder y al final saldría de allí sin llegar a decir la razón de su visita–. Venía a ver si podríais ayudarme con una cosa.

–El angelito viene pidiéndonos ayuda, a nosotros –dijo Sunne a su hermana quien compartió una misma sonrisa traviesa con su mellizo.

–¿Y qué nos darás a cambio de que te ayudemos? –preguntó Sindri.

–¿Qué queréis? –preguntó Kirian, temiendo la respuesta.

Los gemelos se miraron.

–Hum... no nos sirve de cobaya –dijo Sindri.

–No, una pena. Para alguien dispuesto que encontramos –concordó Sunne–. Está la tediosa limpieza...

–No –acordaron los dos a la vez, por muy tentador que fuera librarse de tener que hacer eso preferían que la menor cantidad de gente posible entrase en su habitación. 

Se quedaron un momento pensativos, hasta que Sunne levantó la cabeza dando con un puño en la palma de la otra mano en señal de que había hallado la solución.

–La revisión...

–... de las cámaras –se unió su hermana diciendo la conclusión al unísono–. ¡Él la podría hacer y así no tenemos que salir! –sonrieron ampliamente y chocaron sus manos haciendo un baile curioso.

–Tenemos que revisar las cámaras. Nos las traerás para que lo hagamos, les pasarás un controlador a los sensores de movimiento para comprobar que están perfectamente, regresarán aquí y volverás a colocar las cámaras en su sitio exacto –le explicó Sunne.

–¿Aceptas? –preguntó Sindri. Kirian asintió–. ¿Y qué podemos hacer por ti?

–Yo... ¿podéis conseguir las rutas de los vuelos que llegan o pasan por Arsuf? –dijo Kirian.

–No hay nada que no podamos conseguir –dijeron a la vez.

–Pero dime, ¿para qué los quieres?

–Es divertido hacer carreras con ellos y no consigo encontrar los suficiente para pasar la noche –contestó, no era mentira, pero tampoco les había dicho toda la verdad.

–Y yo que pensaba que gastabas las noches en... –se detuvo Sunne chascando los dedos como si no encontrase las palabras adecuadas.

–Otra clase de ejercicio –completó Sindri, y ambos rieron ante el tenue sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del ángel.

–Sí, está bien, hay trato –aceptó finalmente Sunne, se escupió en la palma de la mano y se la tendió a Kirian esperando que éste hiciese lo mismo mientras escuchaba escupir a su hermana.

El ángel arrugó la nariz ante el modo que tenían de cerrar un pacto, pero hizo lo que requerían para obtener lo que necesitaba. Iba a ser una mañana muy larga cumpliendo con su parte de ese acuerdo.

***

Aún faltaban unas horas para la cena, Guri estaba haciendo las tareas con Valdis y ese tiempo lo había aprovechado Sif para estar a solas con Rolf. Rainer, por otro lado, estaba enfrascado en uno de sus videojuegos, llevaba unos días murmurando cosas de que un tal PeaceWolf no se conectaba y los contrincantes los estaban machacando. Por eso ellos dos se habían quedado solos y habían decidido disfrutar de la gran piscina.

Zisel se lanzó al agua empapando a Kirian que estaba tardando más de la cuenta en meterse y se giró nadando de espaldas y riendo divertida. El ángel no tardó mucho tiempo en seguirla y comenzar a salpicarle en venganza mientras intentaba alcanzarla. Ella devolvió el ataque entre risas y cuando vio que el chico estaba ganando terreno pasó a salpicar chapoteando. Pero Kirian, a tientas, logró cogerla de un pie provocando que Zisel se retorciera e intentara soltarse buceando y empujando con el pie libre.

Se quedó estática, flotando en la superficie del agua, tomando aire y sin despegar la vista del rostro divertido de Kirian; a pesar de que el agarre no le hacía el mínimo daño, este era lo suficientemente firme como para que pudiera soltarse fácilmente. Hizo un mohín y soltó un gemido lastimero esperando cierta indulgencia por parte del ángel. Unos segundos más tarde cansada de esperar algo que no parecía que fuera a llegar, volvió a girar en el agua tratando de alguna manera atrapar también alguna parte del cuerpo del hombre, saliendo cada poco a respirar y enfurruñarse ante la sonrisa de este. 

No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo intentando liberarse, pero cuando lo consiguió, o mejor dicho, cuando Kirian la soltó, se impulsó desde el fondo de la piscina dispuesta a atrapar a su anterior captor. Lo persiguió riendo por todos los rincones de la piscina, logrando rozar de vez en cuando sus piernas. Con un último esfuerzo consiguió acorralarlo en las escaleras de piedra y así atraparlo lanzándose directamente sobre él. 

Sus codos se apoyaron en las escaleras a ambos de la cabeza de Kirian y el resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente recostado sobre el del hombre. Sentía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente sobre el de él debido al ejercicio, y el calor que ese cuerpo desprendía en comparación con la temperatura del agua y que no era para nada desagradable. Sonrió dulcemente juntando su frente con la del ángel, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos diamantinos. 

–Te... atrapé... –susurró entrecortadamente, casi rozando sus labios con los propios. 

–Sí... –concordó tragando al poder sentir cada centímetro de la chica casi desnuda sobre él y sus pechos demasiado cerca de su rostro al estar alzada en los codos–. Enhorabuena –se le ocurrió decir, esperando que eso fuese lo que ella esperaba oír para que lo liberara, y desvió la mirada mientras sentía que sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse.

Verlo desviar la mirada le confirmó lo que ya sabía, que aunque se esforzara no estaba cerca de acostumbrarse a ella, y por una vez agradeció ese esfuerzo en vez de cuestionarlo. Se deslizó un poco hacía abajo para poder apoyarse mejor y con la mano derecha acarició desde una de las mejillas de Kirian hasta colocarla sobre el corazón y se inclinó para besarlo despacio, dulce, dejando el deseo a un lado y centrándose en mostrarle una mínima parte de lo que sentía por él. 

–Tita Zi, tito Kir, ¿ya os habéis hecho novios? –la voz de Guri fue como música para los oídos de Kirian, un canto de salvación, pese a lo que las propias palabras implicaban; Zisel lo liberó al instante alejándose unas brazadas intentando ocultar las mejillas totalmente rojas y sin saber realmente qué contestarle a la niña–. La gente que se da besos todos los días son novios, ¿verdad? ¿Vosotros os dais besos todos los días, tito Kir?

Kirian se levantó y subió los escalones para salir de la piscina.

–No, Guri. No todos los días –contestó tras aclararse la garganta, cogió aire intentando despejar su mente a ver cómo arreglaba eso–. Tú le das besos a Sif todos los días y no eres su novia, ¿a que no? –se le ocurrió en ese momento, arrodillándose frente a la niña tras mirar de soslayo a Zisel, quien parecía haberle dejado solo lidiar con el problema.

La niña meditó lo que Kirian estaba diciendo y los miró luego desilusionada. –Yo quería que vosotros fuerais novios, igual que Rolf y Sif, y como tienen que serlo la tita Val y el tito Rai, contigo la tita Zi no se quedaba solita... –murmuró. 

Zisel abrió los ojos como platos ante las deducciones de la pequeña y sintió cómo el color de sus mejillas desaparecía al instante. Se acercó en dos largas brazadas y salió del agua arrodillándose al igual que Kirian y haciendo que la niña la mirase. 

–Verás, Guri... para que dos personas sean novios tiene que estar enamoradas, y Kirian y yo no... nosotros sólo nos queremos como te queremos a ti o a los demás –explicó evitando decir una mentira tan grande a la niña. 

–Soy un ángel, Guri, os quiero mucho, pero los ángeles no se enamoran. No te preocupes, tita Zi, no se quedará solita –dijo Kirian guiñándole un ojo a la niña. Se levantó, le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso y se alejó al interior de la casa.

***

–¿Cómo eras antes, Loki? –preguntó Kirian tras mirarlo unos minutos en silencio después de recoger las vendas y las fiambreras de la comida–. Cuando no eras... –se interrumpió chascando la lengua al no encontrar la palabra que lo describiera completamente y cambió su frase–. Cuando eras amigo de Zisel y los demás.

–Más bajo y delgado –contestó el otro con sorna. 

Kirian soltó un suspiro mirando al techo implorando una paciencia que nadie desde que había llegado a la tierra le había hecho perder.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso, pero si te preocupa tu línea mañana te traeré verduras –replicó.

–Deberías ser más específico, pajarillo, si lo que quieres saber es si era cariñoso y esas chorradas te diré que no... no con todos –el hombre cerró los ojos como si en verdad no quisiera decir lo último y se obligó a mantenerse callado mordiéndose un poco las mejillas. 

El ángel contuvo la amenaza que picaba en la punta de su lengua al ver que, pese a que había pronunciado de nuevo lo que para él era un insulto, al final había contestado un poco a su pregunta.

–No te contengas, te haces daño. ¿Con quiénes sí? –le instó a que continuara hablando.

Loki intentó que las palabras no salieran, pero algo lo impulsaba a confesar todo y acabó suspirando rindiéndose. 

–Con ella –escupió finalmente. 

–¿La quisiste? –Loki asintió bruscamente–. ¿La amaste?

–Con catorce años nadie sabe lo que es el amor –dijo sin contestar directamente a lo que le estaba preguntado. 

–¿Tú creíste amarla? –preguntó decidiendo ajustarse a lo que el hombre creía si así podía obtener su respuesta.

Loki se removió incómodo, tratando de resistir la tentación de decir todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos, todos esos momentos que estaban prácticamente bloqueados en algún lugar de su mente. Al final abrió los ojos y los fijó en los diamantinos de Kirian antes de pronunciar una sola palabra en un gemido ahogado: 

–Totalmente. 

–¿Lo haces aún? ¿Hay alguna parte de ti que lo haga? –preguntó. Al ver la lucha en los ojos rojos y sentir la angustia en él, se inclinó hasta quedar más cerca del chico, a centímetros de su rostro y puso una mano sobre su corazón–. No apartes tus ojos de los míos.

Kirian se adentró en el alma de Loki, sintiendo la angustia superficial de lo que sentía en ese momento, bajo la que residía un dolor mucho mayor que parecía extenderse hasta el mismo núcleo de su ser. Él se preguntó cómo alguien podía seguir adelante con un dolor tan enraizado, parecía más intenso que el de Zisel, quizás había sido acrecentado por ese sentimiento de impotencia, de estar atrapado, y esa inmensa rabia. Los sentimientos eran demasiado intensos para que fuesen porque él lo tuviese allí retenido; no, era algo más profundo que había arraigado en su ser durante años. Entre tanta oscuridad llegó finalmente a un remanso de luz que intentaba luchar contra las sombras que trataban de exterminarla sin demasiado éxito, un anhelo por lo perdido que había amado y seguía haciéndolo.

Acarició la mejilla de Loki, un gesto que el hombre no recibía desde hacía años, desde que Zisel se marchó, y dejó caer sus manos, pero sin alejarse. Apartó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, parecía hacerse costumbre que acabase así después de hacer eso, abrumado por todos los sentimientos y sobre todo el dolor.

–Aún queda algo bueno en ti, Loki –dijo con una suave sonrisa–. Te ayudaré a liberarte, a vencer toda ese dolor y rabia.

Loki sacudió la cabeza después de unos segundos de desconcierto y se apretó más contra la pared alejándose de Kirian como si su sola presencia le resultara repugnante. 

–¿Qué eres, un maldito psicólogo con superpoderes? No necesito que me liberen de nada, déjame tranquilo y compórtate como un secuestrador en condiciones –gruñó molesto. 

Kirian lo miró con condescendencia. –Creía que con las alas había suficientes pistas. Soy un ángel y lo que he hecho es leer tu alma –se levantó y cogió las cosas para marcharse, tal y como estaba en ese momento no lograría sacarle más, lo mejor sería dejarle que reflexionara para al día siguiente comenzar a intentar darle un poco de luz–. Si no necesitas que te liberen, ¿por qué hoy has estado luchando contigo mismo queriendo responder a cada pregunta? ¿Qué te impide decidir qué quieres hacer y realizarlo con libertad? –dejando esas preguntas en el aire salió a la noche a controlar los aviones.

***

Se secó la cara y se pasó la toalla un poco por el pelo y el torso, la dejó para que se secara junto a la piscina y, tras coger el libro que tenía a la mitad, se alejó del Sol. Antes de ese baño matutino había colgado una hamaca entre dos palmeras de las que rodeaban la casa, se tumbó dejando caer su pelo fuera hasta el suelo para que no mojara toda la tela y no sentir esa humedad en su espalda por horas. Suspiró, pensando que después de las tres noches desde que había leído el alma de Loki, la noche anterior había notado que al fin iba avanzando un poco. Sí, era cierto que el hombre seguía exasperándolo y tenía que salir a reunir paciencia para no cortarle el cuello, pero creía que la última noche había estado menos cruel, más colaborador. Con una sonrisa relajada abrió el libro y se sumergió en la historia disfrutando de ese merecido descanso. Por desgracia, no duró más que diez páginas.

–¿Dónde? –exigió saber Rolf colocándose frente al ángel mientras a cada lado de este se posicionaban Valdis y Rainer y lo miraban con los brazos cruzados. El pelirrojo aún no había podido quitar su expresión de sorpresa al enterarse de la noticia, pero procuraba parecer serio. 

Kirian terminó de leer las dos líneas que le quedaban hasta el final de la página y miró a Rolf mientras pasaba la hoja. –¿Dónde qué?

–¿Dónde tienes a Loki? –volvió a formular la pregunta rodando los ojos. 

–¿Loki? ¿Por qué iba yo a tener a Loki? –preguntó a su vez fingiendo incredulidad y mirando de nuevo el libro.

–Porque la última vez que se le vio con vida estaba peleando con un tipo con alas, ¿cuánta gente con alas conoces en Pangea? –dijo Rolf impacientándose, ante lo que Rainer carraspeó, instándole a que dijese la verdad. 

–Millones –contestó–. Cada persona, organismo, fuego, porción de tierra, agua o cuerpo celeste tiene designado un ángel. Y luego están algunos renegados –dijo lo último torciendo el gesto en desagrado. 

–Sabemos que lo tienes, Rainer lo ha dicho –intervino Valdis cansada de dar tantas vueltas al asunto–. Y queremos que lo compartas –dijo eso último con una sonrisa sádica que sorprendía en ese rostro casi siempre frío.

Kirian cerró el libro y se incorporó un poco en la inestable tela, no le gustaba esa sonrisa, no ayudaría a su trabajo para liberar a Loki.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó a la mujer con mirándola serio.

–Podría tener información importante, queremos interrogarlo –sentenció Rolf sin dar más explicaciones.

El ángel miró a Rolf y después a Valdis, cavilando. –Tengo la sensación de que no me gustarían vuestros métodos de interrogatorio, y a Loki menos, ¿estoy en lo cierto? 

–No vamos a matarlo –dijeron ambos a la vez.

–Supongo, los muertos no hablan –dijo con desdén–. Creo que está mejor donde está –declaró y se tumbó para seguir con su libro, aunque por dentro estaba demasiado alterado porque lo hubiesen descubierto y no era capaz de hilar una letra con otra.

–Si lo que quieres es que no le hagamos daño, de acuerdo, pero necesitamos esa información –era desesperante hacer esa clase de tratos cuando lo que verdaderamente quería era estamparle sus puños en la cara a ese malnacido, pero Rolf trató de ser racional y respiró hondo calmándose. 

–Apenas te aguantas las ganas ahora, no lo vas a hacer cuando lo tengas delante –repuso Kirian–. Le interrogaré de lo que quieras... cuando acabe con algo que tengo en marcha.

–¡No lo puedo creer! –estalló finalmente Rainer y le quitó el libro de las manos que le estaba sacando de quicio casi más que el ángel–. ¿De verdad lo has hecho por eso? ¿Por Zisel? ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan lento!

Kirian lo mató con la mirada por el maltratado libro y sus palabras.

–¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué me insultas? –inquirió dolido.

–No es a él a quien quiere a es a... –Rainer se mordió la lengua en el último segundo respetando los deseos de Zisel y bufó de frustración–. Tráelo aquí, ya, ¿entendido? –Kirian fue a protestar ante la orden, aún confundido por la contradicción con lo que el hombre le había dicho en Ereso, pero Rainer no se lo permitió–. No, haz lo que te digo, joder. Si quieres acabar con esta lucha, tráelo para poder conseguirlo de una vez –Kirian abrió la boca de nuevo–. No quiero oír nada de ti hasta que lo tenga delante –sus palabras le dolieron a él casi más que la expresión dolida que se reflejó en el rostro del ángel, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza el chantaje emocional era el único modo de hacer que cediera.

Kirian asintió y se levantó con la cabeza baja. –Lo traeré esta noche –aceptó en tono apagado y se abrió paso entre ellos para dirigirse al jardín trasero, lejos de todos.

***

Kirian aterrizó frente a la casa, junto a la piscina, y deshizo el fuerte abrazo con el que había transportado a Loki hasta allí, el hombre no había estado nada conforme con esa forma de llevarlo, se había burlado hasta la saciedad, pero después con la altura y el viento había mantenido la boca cerrada. Una cadena unía sus muñecas, había esperado que no hiciese ninguna estupidez, pero prefería estar seguro ahora que estaba en el hogar de sus protegidos.

–Joder... que bien montado lo tienen los colegas, pedazo casa. ¿Todo esto lo ha pagado Zisel con su grupito? –preguntó el prisionero mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor como si en realidad fuera un visitante más. 

–Creo que sí, aunque no estoy... –contestó Kirian, pero se vio interrumpido por Rolf que llegó a paso ligero del interior de la casa seguido por Rainer y Valdis.

–¡¿Por qué mierda hasta tardado tanto?! –le recriminó–. Tres horas esperando, ¿dónde lo tenías, en el Ártico?

–¿Ya ni me saludas, Rolf? Qué desconsiderado por tu parte teniendo en cuenta que el invitado aquí soy yo –bromeó Loki, aunque algo más tenso que antes, sobre todo por la mirada asesina de Valdis. 

Rolf terminó de acercarse amenazante, pero Kirian se interpuso.

–Relájate, Rolf. Es sólo su modo de protegerse, una broma y una burla detrás de otra –dijo lo último con cansancio–. Tardé porque tú no ibas a tener la paciencia de atenderlo.

–No merece nada –protestó Rolf.

–No debí haceros caso –dijo Kirian mirando a Rainer con resentimiento.

–Vamos a llevarlo a sus aposentos de una vez, aquí podría salir cualquiera –dijo Rainer caminando hacia el garaje de la casa tratando de contener la lengua de Rolf y evitar que Kirian cambiase de idea antes de tiempo. 

–Eso, eso. Estoy deseando ver cómo os las gastáis por aquí... al parecer nada mal –Loki avanzó incluso antes de que Kirian lo hiciera y se dispuso a seguir a los otros tres. Entraron al garaje y pasaron al lado de todos los coches y la moto de Zisel hasta una pequeña puerta que daba a un cuarto alumbrado con una bombilla y en el que se veía una cama y una mesa blanquecinas–. Wow, ellos son mejores secuestradores que tú, pajarillo.

–Aún puedo desgarrarte la garganta –susurró Kirian entre dientes ante el apodo. 

–¿Y dónde está el resto de la familia? Puedo llamar a Gunnar y Sigrid para hacer una reunión como hace años. ¿Qué tal con galletas y leche? –ofreció acomodándose en la cama sin inmutarse por las miradas de todos y las palabras del ángel.

–Mira bien está cara, Loki, porque es lo único que vas a tener que mirar en mucho tiempo –dijo Valdis colocándose frente a él sentada en una silla dispuesta a comenzar el interrogatorio. Al mismo tiempo Rainer se colocó al lado de Kirian para que no se escuchara lo que tenía que decir. 

–Deberías ir a hablar con Zisel, no está nada feliz contigo desde que se ha enterado de tu secretito –fue a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda de ánimo, pero el ángel se apartó de su toque, aún resentido por el modo en que lo había chantajeado.

Kirian abrió los grilletes, acariciando un poco la muñeca enrojecida de Loki. Lo miró reticente de dejarlo allí.

–Volveré luego –se despidió enviando a Valdis una mirada de advertencia, y salió de la habitación.

Después de aterrizar en el jardín de la azotea, revisar la habitación de Zisel, la habitación de Guri que dormía plácidamente, la de Rolf y Sif donde ésta última esperaba impaciente y la planta baja, descendió al sótano diciéndose que debió ir directamente ahí después del dormitorio de la chica. Pero el paseo también le había servido para prepararse ante lo que podría encontrar y pensar qué decir. Se sorprendió de no encontrarla haciendo ejercicio para liberar su enfado, y no supo si interpretar eso como algo bueno o malo. Finalmente, abrió la puerta de la sala de cine, el fuerte ruido, también llamado música de Zisel, le hizo dar un paso atrás sobresaltado y desear cerrar la puerta e intentarlo en otro momento. Se tapó las orejas con las manos e intentó concentrarse en Zisel. Chasqueó la lengua ante lo que encontró, no tenía más remedio que entrar.

Llegó hasta Zisel, se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró esperando a que aceptase escucharle, sin apartar las manos de sus orejas. La chica lo miró de reojo desde el sofá en el que estaba tumbada, con el mando a distancia apagó la música por completo y se incorporó. 

–¿Así que ya ha llegado el primer prisionero de esta casa? –preguntó sarcástica, sin saber bien cómo comenzar a hablar con el ángel. 

–Sí, ya lo traje –bajó la cabeza un poco incómodo–. Rai me dijo que estás enfadada conmigo.

–Me mentiste... dijiste que no lo habías visto y no sólo sí lo viste, sino que lo capturaste y no me dijiste nada –dijo dolida–. Pero lo peor es que no entiendo por qué lo hiciste, por qué no me dijiste la verdad cuando te lo pregunté. 

–Porque, tal y como es ahora, es como dijiste, siempre sabe qué decir para hacer daño y tú sufres con sólo nombrarlo. No quiero que sufras más, quiero que seas feliz, Zisel –contestó mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Qué pretendías secuestrándolo? ¿Qué dijese algo de los planes de Arik? ¿Descubrir algo para vencerlos? O, tal vez... ¿quieres cambiarlo, Kirian? –quiso saber para estar segura de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. 

Kirian suspiró, no podía mentir otra vez cuando estaba enfadada precisamente por ese hecho.

–Sí, todo eso –contestó sin comprometerse mucho–. He estado persiguiendo aviones estas noches –añadió intentando desviarla de una de las cuestiones.

–¿Lo has hecho porque crees que es de quien estoy enamorada? –siguió preguntando obviando lo segundo que había dicho. 

Él volvió a bajar la cabeza sintiéndose regañado de nuevo por lo mismo.

–Ya me dijo Rainer esta mañana que no es él... Podía haber dicho que lo había pensado mejor antes –murmuró lo último más resentido con el pelirrojo.

Zisel suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, si en ese momento Kirian preguntara quién era no sabría qué contestarle, pero dejarle seguir creyendo que era Loki no era una opción. 

–No, no es él –confirmó–. Rainer lo adivinó... hace poco, no tenía intención de que nadie lo supiera nunca, Kirian. Quiero olvidarme de que siento esto, sólo... no puede ser y ya está –susurró más segura que nunca por lo que él mismo había dicho hacía unos días. 

–¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte, siquiera intentarlo? –preguntó con cierta angustia en la voz–. No quiero ver en ti los síntomas de un amor no correspondido, quiero que sigas sana y con ilusiones.

–Porque si supieras quién es no podrías hacer nada, y te aseguro que además nos causaría más dolor. Ahora él parece feliz, quizá no sea suficiente, pero estoy bien sólo con eso –explicó sin dejar de mirarlo. 

Kirian se pasó las manos por la cara y apretó su pelo un momento en un gesto de desesperación. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Parecía que iba a ser más fácil sacar la parte buena de Loki, incluso con los demás no siendo nada amables con él, que hacer feliz a Zisel.

–Como desees –dijo con amargura y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

Sin embargo, ella en un rápido movimiento lo agarró de un muñeca y tiró de él para que quedase mirándola y con las rodillas pegadas al sofá. Poniéndose de rodillas se incorporó quedando a su altura y dejó un dulce beso en sus labios. La mano que sujetaba la muñeca del ángel se movió hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él y la otra se aferró a su camiseta donde podía sentir el latido de su corazón. 

–Lo siento –murmuró sin separarse contra los labios de Kirian, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. 

–No tienes de qué disculparte –contestó monótonamente, logrando contener el bufido que había deseado salir. No debió haber ido a hablar con Zisel después de estar tres horas con Loki, su paciencia hacía aguas.

–Sí, sí que tengo que hacerlo, te lo aseguro –repuso–. Y gracias por intentarlo, de verdad. Eres demasiado bueno –añadió sonriendo un poco. 

El ángel sólo asintió sin confiar en que sus palabras no sonasen demasiado bruscas si las dejaba salir. Realmente necesitaba salir a buscar aviones y echar unos cuantas carreras.

Zisel lo soltó y se dejó caer en el sofá. –Buenas noches, Kir –murmuró a modo de despedida acurrucándose de nuevo y seleccionando alguna nueva canción. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Loki es genialoso, ¡lo adoro! Si no lo comprendéis ya me daréis la razón.  
>  **Little Owl:** Está como una cabra XD Tan adorable. 
> 
> Y hay contenido extra, como siempre en LJ: [ Ficha de Loki](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/12656.html)


	35. Capítulo 35

Hacía un par de horas que habían terminado de cenar, dos días desde que Loki estaba en la casa, y en ese tiempo la tensión se podía palpar por todo el lugar. Rolf estaba frustrado porque no había conseguido sacar nada del prisionero, al igual que Valdis, quien se quedaba casi todo el día en el garaje. Sif por su parte estaba centrada en hacer que Guri no notase el cambio y Kirian... Kirian tampoco estaba de mejor ánimo que los demás y se pasaba casi todo el tiempo persiguiendo aviones. Entre todo ese alboroto el único que seguía con su rutina de siempre era Rainer, de ahí que Zisel estuviese parada frente a su puerta reuniendo fuerza para pedir... ¿consuelo? Sí, quizá era eso lo que necesitaba. 

Llamó un par de veces y sin esperar una respuesta entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en su cama jugando a los videojuegos concentrado y no se percató de su presencia hasta que habló. 

–¿Se puede? –preguntó vacilante. 

–Claro, preciosa, mi cama siempre está a tu disposición –dijo palmeando rápidamente al lado suyo. Mató unos cuantos enemigos más en el videojuego y en un claro del campo de batalla detuvo el juego.

Zisel se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado y miró la pantalla de plasma donde los muñequitos se habían quedado quietos. 

–¿Aún no aparece PeaceWolf? –preguntó.

–No... hemos decidido esperar un mes y sino buscar a alguien más, no podemos sobrevivir con sólo un grupo de cuatro, y él era bastante bueno –Rainer chasqueó la lengua–, una lástima. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que la trae a mis aposentos, mi doncella?

La chica lo miró un segundo y luego bajó la vista al colchón.

–Hablé con Kirian... de Loki. Volvió a insistir en que quiere ayudarme, que no quiere verme triste por un amor no correspondido –explicó soltando un suspiro–. Unos días antes de eso le dijo a Guri que los ángeles no se enamoran, ¿sabes? 

–Vaya par –sonrió negando con la cabeza–. En primer lugar, tú deja de pensar en Loki, si te ve todo el tiempo de ese ánimo, normal que siga insistiendo en intentar ayudar de alguna forma, ya sabes que está con su misión que no caga. Y en segundo lugar, ¿qué sabe él? Le he visto lamentarse demasiadas veces preguntándose qué falló para que acabara estrellado contra el asfalto y sin memoria, es decir, que no tiene precedentes en los que basarse para decir eso.

–La presencia de Loki aquí altera a todos en la casa, no soy la única –se excusó–. Y respecto a lo otro, tampoco creo que sea cierto lo que dice; pero de todas maneras el muy tonto se sigue quedando totalmente rígido y tenso cuando estoy demasiado cerca... –le dijo bufando. 

–Ya... lo sé, debe tener un trauma de los gordos, pero aún no he logrado sonsacárselo. Pero tú tampoco haces mucho por remediarlo, ¿verdad? Viste a Eve, ¿crees que consiguió que la aceptase tan tranquilo de la noche a la mañana? Si hay algo que tengo que reconocer que es admirable de ella es su perseverancia, día tras día dándole la brasa –explicó soltando una risa al final al recordar algunas de las situaciones más embarazosas en las que lo había metido–. Le cuesta, pero al final se acostumbra.

–Per... pero... no sé como... es decir –balbuceó nerviosa–. Es como si me aprovechara de él... –murmuró al final–. ¿Y cómo esperas que tome las riendas si no sé ni dónde están? Bueno, sé dónde, pero no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo. 

–Perseverancia, cariño, y pasito a pasito. ¿Recuerdas cómo empezamos a hacer que no esquivara cada roce? Pues eso mismo, pero con menos ropa –instruyó guiñándole un ojo–. Haz cada día una misma cosa hasta que la acepte y entonces añade una más. No sé qué mierda le pasa con las mujeres, pero no es que le desagrades tú o que le toques, más te vale no estar montándote ideas raras –la advirtió moviendo un dedo frente a la cara de Zisel–. Él es muy sensible, demasiado –dijo la palabra en un tono un poco más bajo y con una sonrisa ladeada–, le encanta que lo toquen, no será tan difícil, se acostumbrará. Y después volverás a mí para saber cómo explicarle que tu cuerpo tiene un límite –dijo jocoso soltando un suspirando.

–¿Te estás haciendo mayor, tito Rainer? –dijo burlona–. Puedo decírselo a Guri, ella ya tiene pensado tu futuro con Valdis –comentó sonriendo de lado tras anotar todos los consejos que le había dado. 

Rainer arrugó la nariz. –Esa niña ve demasiado la tele, telenovelas para niños, seguro –se lamentó–. ¿Y yo mayor? Soy Peter Pan, cariño, siempre libre y joven –se acercó a su oído y susurró como si le estuviese contando un gran secreto–: Sabes cómo es con la comida y el sueño pues... Ya me dirás quién se siente viejo –concluyó con un guiño.

Zisel tragó duro y sacudió la cabeza alejando esa imagen de su mente por el momento. Se levantó de la cama después de darle un beso en la mejilla al hombre, fue a salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo. 

–Deberías cambiar de tinte, Rai, ese ya no te para las canas –le dijo seria y luego le sacó la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

***

Dejó la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta quedar arrodillado frente a la cama donde descansaba Loki, aunque no en ese momento por mucho que al hombre le gustaría. Con cuidado quitó los diminutos alfileres situados en precisos puntos de su pie que eran los que estaba produciendo dolor en distintas partes del cuerpo, le quitó, dejándolas inservibles al romper el cierre con bolas de energía, las esposas que unía su pie a una pata de la cama y las que sujetaban sus manos tras su espalda para que no pudiera librarse por sí mismo de los alfileres. Había perdido la cuenta de las que había destruido, pero seguían teniendo más y esos extraños alfileres tampoco se les acababan. Kirian gruñó enfadado por el trato, con Valdis por hacer aquello, con Rolf por permitirlo o quizás incluso animar a que la mujer lo hiciera.

Cogió un algodón mojado en alcohol y limpió las punciones en la espalda y el pie, después pasó a mirar la herida de la pierna cuando Loki se dio la vuelta para respirar profundamente aliviado porque la tortura hubiera terminado... hasta que Rolf y Valdis se aburrieran y decidieran volver a intentarlo, aunque lo cierto era que él no tenía más información que contarles. Kirian asintió satisfecho con cómo estaba curando, la herida ya había cerrado, sólo quedaba que terminase de cicatrizar. Cogió la botella de agua y se la tendió. Loki bebió sin decir nada, sin salirse del guión que habían creado en los cinco días que llevaba en el garaje. El ángel le pasó la bandeja con la comida cuando el joven se sentó, de modo que no tuviera que hacer el esfuerzo de llegar a la mesa, y comenzó a comer despacio. Kirian sabía que cuando terminara de comer haría algún comentario burlón sobre la comida, la compañía o la habitación y le llamaría pajarillo, cada día parecía más un apodo cariñoso que algo sólo dicho para molestarle; por su parte, él diría algo al respecto, quizás se alargaran un par de minutos más las quejas del chico y él rebatiéndole; finalmente, Loki diría que iba a echar una cabezadita y él se quedaría un rato cantando mientras el hombre se hacía el dormido hasta que bastante rato después lo estaba, hacía un par días que se había cansado de burlarse de su canto, quizás porque se había dado cuenta de su utilidad, que ayudaba a calmar su dolor más rápido y así poder descansar.

Sin embargo, esa vez hubo algo distinto, Loki le dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras cortaba el rosbif y llevaba un trozo a su boca.

–Veo que te lo has pasado bien por la noche, pajarillo –el hombre recorrió con la vista el torso desnudo del ángel, deteniéndose en las diferentes marcas que adornaban su cuello, su pecho y que sobresalían de la cintura del pantalón–. Y, ¿quién es el afortunado o afortunada? –preguntó alzando una ceja curioso. 

Kirian se cubrió un poco con sus alas, maldiciendo que hubiese tenido que lavar ese día su camiseta y se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior en que Rainer lo había interceptado cuando iba a subir a la habitación de Zisel, lo había acorralado contra la pared y lo había besado hasta que había cedido y le había correspondido, ya habían pasado cuatro días distanciados y él tenía debilidad por sus manos y sus labios. Que hubiese despertado pasado el mediodía con el hombre requiriendo otro asalto era la razón de que las marcas no hubiesen desaparecido aún. No había esperado que Loki le prestase atención a nada de él.

–Se te va a enfriar –dijo indicando el plato de comida, sin ánimo de responder a su pregunta.

–Así que no me quieres decir a quien de la casa te tiras... bueno... lo descubriré yo solo –comentó llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca mientras meditaba–. Creo que voy a descartar a Valdis y Rolf... esa mujer es demasiado fría y el lobito demasiado serio para una relación de ese tipo –lo miró sonriente masticando un segundo trozo–. Nos quedan, Rainer, los gemelos diabólicos y la gatita. Ya que al parecer Ayrton no está con vosotros, algo que mi cara agradece, aún me debe un puñetazo –fingió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al pensar en eso y luego soltó una carcajada–. Mis opciones son Rainer y Zisel... ¿quién de esos dos es el que más marcas deja? –preguntó finalmente dando por concluida su deducción. 

–¿Por qué iba a saberlo? –mintió, aunque no salió muy convincente, había una gran diferencia entre uno y otro; Zisel no le había dejado ninguna marca, aún–. Come.

–Ya veo... es uno de ellos y no vas a decírmelo –dijo acertadamente Loki ampliando su sonrisa–. Bueno, ya lo averiguaré –degustó los últimos trozos que quedaban en el plato y se lo tendió a Kirian–. De todas formas, si eso te lo ha hecho mi princesa, creo que debería haberme liado con ella hace mucho... –meditó rascándose un poco la barbilla. 

–No hables así de Zisel, no es el lío de nadie, vale mucho más –lo regañó Kirian mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa, regresó a los pies de la cama y se apoyó en la pared lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

–¿No me digas que sigue sin haber estado nunca con nadie? Mi pobre princesa... ¿por qué no le dices que venga y lo soluciono enseguida? –ofreció tumbándose boca arriba en la cama.

–Duérmete de una vez –ordenó Kirian–. Verle a él, claro, nada mejor para su estado de ánimo –murmuró entre dientes, concluyendo con un bufido.

–Vale, vale... ¿cómo os aguantáis todos con esos malos humos que os gastáis? –dijo cerrando los ojos para que el ángel dejase de repetírselo.

–Eres muy bueno acabando con la paciencia de todos –contestó soltando un suspiro. 

–Gracias, son años de práctica. 

Kirian no pudo más que soltar una risilla y negó con la cabeza dándole por un caso perdido. Viendo que eso era todo por ese día comenzó a cantar hasta que Loki cayó dormido. Apartó unos mechones de la cara del hombre admirando lo inofensivo que parecía dormido y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa divertida.

***

–Seis días... ¡Seis malditos días intentando que diga algo coherente y no hemos sacado nada en claro! –Rolf se mesó el pelo desesperado entrando en el salón con Valdis a su espalda. Acababan de volver de una nueva sesión de interrogatorio con Loki, y esa tarde había sido igual de productiva que las anteriores; no habían conseguido sacarle nada.

La paciencia del hombre estaba en el límite, y la morena no estaba en mejores condiciones, incluso estaba empezando a dudar que Loki estuviese en sus cabales.

–¿Y si no sabe nada? –se preguntó más para sí misma que para el resto. 

–¡Pero cómo narices no va a saber nada! Es el cabecilla de esos capullos, algo tiene que saber, el único problema es que ha perdido demasiados tornillos de un tiempo a esta parte –dijo Rolf dejándose caer en la silla abatido. 

Kirian levantó la cabeza de su libro. –Te equivocas, Rolf, ya os lo dije, él es sólo un soldado, un peón sin iniciativa, sólo sigue órdenes. No sabe nada. Y no me hizo falta torturarlo para averiguarlo –les recriminó.

–Peón y métodos de tortura a parte... ese tío está como una regadera –afirmó Valdis, a la que demasiadas horas con Loki le estaban pasando factura–. Ya era extraño antes, pero ahora... es como si tuviera otra personalidad totalmente diferente. A veces desearía meterme en esa cabeza para saber si tiene algo más que un mono tocando la pandereta –dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos por su manera de expresarlo. 

–Está atrapado, lo he visto luchar consigo mismo, no para evitar responder sino para poder hacerlo, Valdis. No sé porqué se siente así, pero añadir más dolor del que ya tiene no ayuda.

–Golum –mumuró Sunne entre risas a su gemela quienes se habían detenido a escuchar mientras esperaban a que terminase de estar lista la cena. Poco después la risa de Sindri se cortó en seco y segundos más tarde la de su hermano y se miraron.

–Golum no... ¡zombies! –dijo Sindri.

–Le comieron el cerebro, eso es –concordó Sunne. Chocó los cinco con su hermana y salieron corriendo hacia su habitación para poner su plan en marcha.

–Si no explota seré feliz... –murmuró Valdis dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza y ocultó la sonrisa detrás del libro, realmente Loki era capaz de acabar con la paciencia y la cordura del más frío. Terminó el capítulo y fue a atender al prisionero.

***

Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Zisel, desde que hacía dos días los gemelos habían desaparecido con una de sus ideas, las torturas a Loki habían cesado, lo que era un gran progreso, pero esa tarde los gemelos habían empezado a hacer pruebas a Loki poniéndole un casco extraño y uniendo demasiados cables a su cuerpo. No le gustaba un pelo, pero ellos decían que estaban bastante seguros de que podían haberle lavado el cerebro de ahí que pareciera estar batallando con distintas personalidades, y que con eso podrían curarle. Kirian se consolaba pensando que al menos ahora no le hacían daño, sólo lo habían dejado totalmente drenado de energía en una hora, lo que tenía que admitir que tenía sus ventajas, Loki había comido rápido y se había dormido sin tener que escuchar sus comentarios burlones por una vez.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación y llamó a la puerta sin obtener respuesta, giró el pomo despacio y abrió la puerta. Sonrió divertido al verla dar saltitos de un lado para otro colocando un par de libros en la estantería como si fuera una bailarina de ballet siguiendo la _Opertura 35 de Sheherazade: El mar y el barco de Sindbad_ del compositor ruso Rimsky-Korsakov. Los últimos días estaba más feliz, parecía despreocupada del problema que escondían en el garaje, y para él era más fácil y cómodo estar con ella pese a la insistencia por desnudarle y tocarle cada día más.

Zisel llevaba un rato dando vueltas y vueltas con los brazos en alto. Kirian se acercó presintiendo que no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo más y cuando en efecto se desequilibró un poco y cayó hacia un lado, logró cogerla antes de que diese contra el suelo. 

–Por fin una pareja de baile que es capaz de atraparme –bromeó agarrándose a él mientras el pequeño mareo pasaba–. Los demás bailarines imaginarios no lo han conseguido y tenía que apañármelas para chocar contra el decorado –dijo mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido como si de verdad le estuviese recriminando a alguien su falta. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza sonriendo ante la broma y los incorporó a ambos.

–¡Eh! No te burles de mis amigos, cuando ha subido Valdis y me ha ordenado que recogiera “este desastre de habitación” son los únicos que me han animado, aun siendo imaginarios –y se volvió hacia una lado–. Es cierto Rupert, eres producto de mi mente, ya puedes irte, te llamaré pronto –saludó con una mano riendo y luego volvió a mirar a Kirian–. ¿Y qué tal todo por ahí abajo? 

El ángel decidió ignorar toda la locura anterior, ya había tenido bastante de eso entre unos y otros, y contestar a la pregunta:

–Algo mejor, creo –dijo sin querer darle más detalles y arriesgarse a estropearle el buen humor.

Zisel sonrió poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso.

–También he terminado una canción, tengo que mandársela a Mike para que le ponga letra, eso me está costando más, pero a este ritmo es posible que saquemos otro disco pronto. Voy a comprarme una bonita moto de trial con ese dinero... –dijo con la boca haciéndose agua sólo de pensarlo. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío ante el cese de actividad y el sudor de su cuerpo y arrugó la nariz asqueada–. Debería darme una baño... –murmuró antes de mirar a Kirian y que una idea cruzara por su mente–. ¿Te unes a mí? 

–Eh... no... yo estoy limpio –dijo dando un paso atrás.

–Venga... –pidió–. Baja a por el bañador y así pruebas los beneficios del baño japonés. Estos días son estresantes, necesitas relajación –dijo intentando convencerlo. 

–Estoy bien... y volar me funciona bien si es que necesitase relajación –alegó, dando otro paso atrás cuando esa volvió a acortar la distancia.

–Vamos, Kir, te va a gustar, es mejor que el jacuzzi. Please... –y añadió haciendo un mohín–: así puedo estar más rato contigo. 

–Pero... puedo estar contigo después mucho rato sin tener que mojarme... es tedioso esconder y sacar las alas cada dos por tres –se excusó una vez más.

Zisel se pegó a él en un movimiento rápido pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo besó acariciando sus labios despacio. 

–Seré muy feliz se te bañas conmigo, Kirian –susurró cuando terminó el beso acariciando la nariz del ángel con la suya y sonriendo. 

Kirian bajó la mirada y suspiró. –Está bien... –aceptó finalmente. Zisel lo besó y lo liberó para que pudiera ir a cambiarse.

***

Kirian suspiró satisfecho ante el agua tan caliente cubriéndole hasta el cuello en el amplio baño japonés, tenía que admitir que aquello era realmente bueno. Relajado, apoyó la cabeza en el borde cerrando los ojos, casi olvidándose que no estaba solo, porque los pies que acariciaban sus piernas hasta la mitad del muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su ingle al colarse bajo la tela del bañador, no se lo permitían.

–Te dije que era muuuy relajante –susurró Zisel desde el otro lado de la gran bañera sonriendo. La chica cogió un bote de champú y se movió hasta quedar justo delante de Kirian, se echó un poco en la mano y pasó una pierna a cada lado de las de él sin llegar a sentarse–. ¿Un masaje? –preguntó aunque no le dio mucho tiempo para negarse ya que sus manos viajaron rápidas hasta el pelo de él y comenzaron a masajearle la cabeza despacio. 

Él apretó fuertemente los ojos por si le caía algo de champú, Rainer siempre compraba uno para niños que no picaba en los ojos ya que el hombre solía ser bastante distraído mientras se duchaba y se había cansado de acabar con los ojos como su pelo, pero había tenido la amabilidad de advertirle que otros jabones picaban tanto que desearía arrancarse los ojos. Kirian prefería no arriesgarse a comprobar cuánto estaba exagerando esa vez. A pesar de esos pensamientos, el masaje en su cabeza le fue relajando junto con la constatación de que nada de ese líquido parecía por la labor de bajar a su cara, Zisel parecía estar manteniéndolo a raya.

Estuvo más tiempo del planeado en esa posición, pero la expresión relajada del ángel la tenía cautivada. Con un pequeño bol fue retirando el jabón del pelo evitando con una mano que el agua cayera por la cara del hombre hasta sus ojos. Le peinó el pelo hacia atrás con un mano mientras que a la otra le echaba algo de jabón, las frotó un poco sacando algo de espuma y comenzó a acariciar con ellas el cuello de Kirian, que se dejaba hacer aún relajado y apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en el borde del baño. Masajeó sus hombros y trazando círculos bajó por su pecho hasta rozar sus pezones. El ángel suspiró y abrió los ojos, pero no mostró nerviosismo, en esos tres días se había acostumbrado un poco, mientras no se entretuviera más ahí... estaría bien para él.

Ella le devolvió la mirada sonriendo cálidamente y subió las manos hasta cogerle el brazo derecho. Lo elevó por encima del agua y lo recorrió varias veces enjabonando y acariciando desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos. Hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo y se detuvo para echar algo más de jabón en sus manos. Dio un pequeño paso atrás para separarse lo suficiente y poder sentarse en las rodillas de Kirian ya que las suyas empezaban a quejarse. Él se removió un poco, no tan cómodo como segundos antes. 

Posó ambas manos donde lo había dejado antes de lavarle los brazos, bajó sin detenerse hasta la cintura del bañador y siguió su tarea desde esa zona ascendiendo muy poco a poco. Cuando una de sus manos llegó a la altura del ombligo ella se inclinó para lamer la mandíbula y un lado del cuello del ángel, inspirando el olor a menta del jabón. Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió levantar la cabeza un poco tenso, y detuvo su lengua apoyando su frente en su hombro, mientras sus manos seguían subiendo en zigzag desde los costados al centro. Cuando éstas estuvieron más lejos del bañador, un poco antes de llegar de nuevo a sus tetillas, le besó el hombro y siguió un camino con sus labios y su lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, rozándolo con la punta de la nariz antes de tirar de él un poco entre sus labios, haciendo que Kirian soltara un jadeo e, inconscientemente, se inclinase más hacia su boca. Se permitió jugar con ese punto un poco más, acompañándolo de vez en cuando de húmedos besos donde la mandíbula se juntaba con el cuello y moviendo sus manos desde los hombros hasta el cuello y bajando por sus pectorales. El ángel soltó un gemido ahogado que ya no pudo contener ante la estimulación. 

Dando pequeños mordiscos llegó a sus labios atrapando el inferior entre sus dientes, tirando de él como había hecho con el lóbulo de su oreja, y luego lo lamió antes de hacer que su lengua se encontrara con su compañera de baile. Recorrió toda la cavidad sin rozar los dientes por lo que pudiera pasar, grabando cada rincón en su mente. 

Con gran fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol se separó, volviendo a alzarse sobre sus rodillas y pasar una pierna sobre él para que quedara junto a la otra. Lo miró con el bote de jabón de nuevo en la mano y le sonrió tranquilamente. 

–Falta la espalda –dijo solamente, sin saber si algo más le saldría igual de calmado, pero sin querer averiguarlo. 

Kirian la miró un poco desconcertado por el repentino cambio, pero no se iba a quejar por el descanso. La miró unos segundos y aceptó darle la espalda, apoyando los brazos cruzados en el borde del baño y la cabeza en ellos mirando para un lado.

Siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que en la parte de delante, masajeo su cuello y sus hombros, en ese momento con más facilidad. Recorrió primero con la punta de los dedos la columna del ángel, siguiendo los trazos del tatuaje con su nombre, y luego con ambas manos hasta el borde del bañador donde se detuvo del todo. Bajó la vista y maldijo interiormente no poder seguir y colarse dentro de la prenda para descubrir qué era lo que ocultaba. Soltó un suspiro resignada y subió de nuevo a los hombros. Antes de separarse por completo, aprovechando que le había retirado el pelo, lo besó en la nuca y acercándose del todo se estiró para dejar un beso también en su mejilla.

Kirian se inquietó saliendo de su relajado estado al sentir el cuerpo de Zisel contra su espalda, el dulce beso le ayudó a no moverse y en su lugar hacer un esfuerzo y girar la cabeza para dejar un beso semejante junto a la comisura de su boca al no alcanzar a llegar a la mejilla. Zisel se separó lo suficiente para que él pudiese volver a girarse y cuando lo tuvo de frente estiró una mano para dejarla sobre su mejilla, acercarlo a ella y poder besarlo de nuevo, mientras lo acariciaba con el pulgar. 

Se separó sonriendo y cogió una mano del hombre entre las suyas. –Te toca –acompañó sus palabras echando champú en la mano de él y esperó pacientemente sentándose cómodamente. 

Kirian miró su mano que había sido llenada con el líquido antes de que pudiese protestar y después a Zisel tan sonriente y relajada, suspiró y se acercó lo suficiente quedando a un lado de sus piernas, aunque era un poco incómodo para llegar al lado contrario, para comenzar a masajearle suavemente la cabeza, repartiendo el champú. Se entretuvo largo rato ahí, demorando la siguiente tarea tanto como pudo, hasta que Zisel abrió un ojo, indicativo de que hasta en su relajación se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía. Soltó un suspiro resignado, se aclaró las manos y cogió el bol para aclararle la cabeza con mucho cuidado.

Titubeó estirando el brazo para coger el bote de gel y se echó en la mano contraria, pasó un poco a su gemela y de un tirón apoyó ambas en los hombros de Zisel, no permitiéndose dudar más. Tomó una honda respiración y recorrió los hombros, masajeando suavemente, después bajó por los brazos los pocos centímetros que sobresalían del agua. Cogió primero el brazo izquierdo mientras lo recorría con la otra mano extendiendo el jabón desde el hombro, subiendo y bajando varias veces. Lo dejó despacio en su lugar e hizo lo mismo con el contrario, teniendo que estirarse frente a ella para llegar bien. 

Se detuvo mirando a Zisel, se mordió el labio nervioso sabiendo que lo difícil venía ahora, la chica abrió los ojos ante la falta de contacto y frunció el ceño al verlo mordiendo su labio, estiró una mano y despacio lo obligó a que lo soltara, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla. Kirian se removió más nervioso ahora que tenía sus ojos observándole, suspiró, fue a morderse de nuevo el labios, pero lo soltó en el momento que sus incisivos hacían contacto con el labio sabiendo que ella de nuevo no se lo permitiría. Llevó los dedos de una mano a la base del cuello de Zisel a un lado y ella cerró los ojos, al parecer conforme porque continuara. Repartió el jabón sólo con las yemas de sus dedos, por nada del mundo pensaría en llevar del todo la mano a su cuello aunque no fuese a hacer nada malo. Colocó la palma de la otra mano en el hombro contrario y comenzó a descender a la par con la otra mano, moviéndolas de un lado a otro asegurándose de enjabonar toda la extensión hasta detenerse a un par de centímetros de la tela del bikini, donde abruptamente saltó hasta pasarlo y continuar ya con mayor rapidez con el abdomen descubierto, de todas formas no podía hacer llegar la espuma bajo el agua. Apartó las manos juntándolas al ver que le temblaban un poco.

–¿Ahora la espalda? –preguntó, cuando logró controlar sus manos al ver que Zisel seguía cómodamente recostada contra la pared del baño.

Ella entreabrió los ojos, pretendiendo estar totalmente relajada y se dio la vuelta como antes había hecho él. 

–Claro –musitó en voz baja y esperó a que las manos de Kirian volvieran a tocarla. 

Kirian volvió a coger jabón y procedió a masajearle la espalda sin hacer tanta fuerza como Rainer solía requerirle, y provocando un suave ronroneo por parte de Zisel. Atendió concienzudamente los hombros quitando toda tensión y bajó por la espalda sin dejarse nada hasta unos centímetros antes de llegar al límite de la parte inferior del bikini, volvió a subir y acabó masajeando unas veces más los hombros, antes de dejar caer sus manos hasta que sus dedos perdieron contacto con la piel a la altura de los omóplatos.

–Te falta el beso –bromeó Zisel abriendo los ojos y señalando la mejilla. 

Él se movió un poco hacia el lado de la mejilla y se inclinó posando los labios en su mejilla sin que ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo hiciese contacto con la piel de Zisel. Ella sonrió traviesa y giró la cabeza para unir esos labios con los propios, una vez capturados giró todo su cuerpo y lo abrazó mientras profundizaba el beso, pegando su pecho al de él.

Se obligó a detenerse poco después, insatisfecha, deseaba más, pero casi podía escuchar el rápido latir del corazón del ángel. Aun así, se mantuvo un poco más de tiempo pegada a él, mirando sus ojos cuyos párpados y pestañas bajos le impedían ver todo su brillo y esos labios que ella se había encargado de enrojecer. Depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y lamió una última vez el labio inferior antes de soltarle. Kirian se enderezó al instante y se quedó sentado sobre los talones frente a ella.

La chica se frotó las manos sin saber qué decir, nerviosa por la mirada del ángel en ella, y las notó un poco arrugadas. Levantó la cabeza sonriendo y soltó una pequeña risa. 

–Deberíamos salir, nos vamos a quedar como pasas –comentó tratando de eliminar la tensión. 

Kirian asintió e hizo lo sugerido. Cogió dos toallas y cuando Zisel salió le frotó un poco la cabeza con una de ellas antes de dejarla sobre sus hombros envolviéndola en ella. Le sonrió y pasó escurrir concienzudamente su pelo para después empezar a secarse con la toalla restante.

–Gracias –murmuró mientras lo veía secarse, sonriendo dulcemente y comenzando a hacer ella lo mismo–. ¿Quieres ir a ver una película? –propuso, escurriendo más su pelo. 

–Claro –dijo animado, pasando a frotarse más rápido para acabar antes, ese le parecía un mejor plan.

**Continuará...**


	36. Capítulo 36

Aparcó la camioneta frente a la puerta, con parsimonia se bajó sin quitar la llave del contacto, no merecía la pena el esfuerzo si iba a tener que ponerla unos minutos después para meter su vehículo en la casa, por la misma razón no cerró la puerta. Se pasó una mano por la frente apartando el pelo rubio de su frente acusando el calor del mediodía nada más bajar, sin embargo, no se molestó en hacer ningún gesto más que mostrase su incomodidad. Se acercó a la puerta mirando con sus ojos grises la alta muralla con alambre de espino en su cima. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo hacia donde sabía estaba una de las múltiples cámaras y esperó mascando su palo de regaliz.

La puerta tardó en abrirse los once minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos que había supuesto que emplearían los gemelos en informar de su presencia y que el resto de sus antiguos amigos se armaran para salir a recibirle. Rolf, Rainer, Valdis, Zisel y un joven con alas que encajaba en la descripción que le había dado Sigrid del secuestrador de Loki lo recibieron, en efecto, portando sus armas y apuntándole. Se quedó mirando al chico nuevo que no había esperado encontrar allí, las cámaras no lo habían mostrado cuando había hackeado el ordenador de Sunne y Sindri, pero eso daría explicación a porqué parecía haber un fantasma en la casa.

–Buenos días –saludó sin alterarse, sin soltar el regaliz del lado izquierdo de su boca–. Vengo a ver a Loki.

–¡Oh Dios! Otro loco... –murmuró Valdis por lo bajo sin dejar de apuntarle. 

–Anda, hola, Gunnar. Claro, pasa, te está esperando en sus aposentos –ironizó Rainer acercándose–. ¿Pero por qué no te pones una de éstas? Obsequio de la casa –dijo sacando unas esposas del bolsillo trasero de su pantalones.

–¿Cómo demonios nos has encontrado y qué pretendes? –quiso saber Rolf. 

–Hackeé a Spock –contestó Gunnar como si fuese la cosa más simple, estirando la mano en señal de que le pasaran su obsequio si era lo que querían, no tenían ningún problema, podía quitárselas en cuanto quisiera.

–No fastidies, ¿ahora resulta que tú también has visto lo que manda la pulserita de los cojones? –preguntó Zisel recordándose que tenía que hablar seriamente con los gemelos, espada en mano. Gunnar asintió a la pregunta formulada.

Rainer, a su vez, rió por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a esposar a Gunnar. 

–¿Pero queréis tomároslo en serio? –ordenó Rolf que los miraba con los ojos como platos ante el aparente relax de todos. 

Kirian lo miró analizándole, bajó su jian, no así la enfundó, y se acercó un poco, no parecía peligroso, de hecho el hombre era un remanso de paz, podría haberse tirado en el césped a echarse a dormir de la tranquilidad absoluta que transmitía, no creía que pudiese tener malas intenciones en él aunque hubiese llegado allí buscando a Loki.

–No creo que quiera hacer daño –comunicó a Rolf, el cual bufó.

–Llévalo al garaje, lo interrogaremos –ordenó Rolf a Rainer.

Gunnar comenzó a andar en la dirección correcta antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese cogerlo del brazo para guiarle.

–Quitad mi camioneta del Sol –dijo esperando que alguien le hiciese caso y levantando las manos mostrando qué le impedía hacerlo por sí mismo, y continuó andando sin mirar atrás.

***

Zisel subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Había bajado a desayunar dejando que Kirian siguiera durmiendo un rato más en su cama, como había tomado costumbre hacer muchos días desde hacía dos semanas, días en los que ella y el ángel se quedaban profundamente dormidos después de recorrer con sus manos sus cuerpos sobre la ropa interior. Según su punto de vista las sesiones de “adaptación, tal y como las había denominado Rainer, iban viento en popa, quizá algo lentas, pero sin duda bien encaminadas, lo que aumentaba el buen humor que ya de por sí adquiría el día de su cumpleaños.

Rió al recordar cómo Guri le había chivado hacía unos segundos que ella iba a hacer una tarta sorpresa con Sif para esa noche, y cómo la mujer reprendió a la niña por haberlo dicho, aunque con una dulce sonrisa que le restaba toda la importancia al asunto. Con esa risa aún saliendo de sus labios se encontró con Rainer esperándola en la puerta de su cuarto con lo brazos abiertos y una sonrisa divertida que le hizo arquear una ceja. 

–¡Felicidades, mi preciosa cumpleañera! –la felicitó estrechándola en sus brazos y cuando Zisel levantó la cabeza la besó–. Tengo un regalo para ti –la amplia sonrisa, un poco ladeada, no auguraba nada bueno.

–¿Qué has hecho Rai? –preguntó sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación, temiendo lo que podría encontrarse. 

–El mejor regalo de todos, por supuesto, incluso lo he... ¿desenvuelto, envuelto? –dudó divertido–. ¿Tú qué opinas? –dijo abriendo la puerta y cuando se acercó un poco precavida hasta quedar a un paso de la puerta susurró–: Vas a disfrutarlo.

Zisel entró y miró a su alrededor, todo seguía en su sitio, los libros en la estantería, los cojines repartidos en el suelo, Kirian con una lazo en la cintura durmiendo en la cama... 

–¡¿Qué le has hecho a Kirian?! –preguntó volviendo de nuevo su vista para cerciorarse de que no había errado en su deducción–. ¿Le has puesto un lazo y... lo has... desnudado por completo? –le dijo sin poder creérselo aún–. ¿Y qué se supone que esperas que haga? 

–Lo que con todo regalo, desenvolverlo y disfrutar. No te preocupes, no se va a escapar –contestó terminando con un guiño.

Con paso lento se acercó a la cama, pudiendo apreciar las esposas que sujetaban al ángel a la cama. Sin saber bien qué esperaba Rainer se sentó en el borde y retiró con cuidado un mechón de pelo de la frente de Kirian. 

–Tanto esfuerzo por buscar el mejor regalo, por dejarlo perfecto para ti, tanto autocontrol... ¡desperdiciado! –dramatizó Rainer sentándose al otro lado de la cama–. Todo para que le toques el pelo, de haber sabido que era todo lo que querías le hubiese cortado un mechón y te hubiese hecho un llavero.

La chica frunció el ceño y sin mirar al pelirrojo se inclinó para llegar a los labios de su “regalo” y besarlo con calma pero demandante. Se separó un poco para encarar a Rainer. 

–¿Eso te parece mejor uso? –preguntó sarcástica. 

Rainer se encogió de hombros. –Algo mejor, pero pensaba que eso ya lo tenías siempre que querías. Porque has llegado a eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó con un tono de horror en su voz ante la mera posibilidad de una negativa.

Zisel bufó y se puso de rodillas junto a Kirian. –¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó en tono serio sin saber que esperaba realmente–. Tu regalo, tus nomas, ¿no es así? –dijo repitiendo la misma frase que él le decía cada cumpleaños, y con cada uno de sus presentes. 

–Muy bien, pequeña –la felicitó sonriendo–. Por estar tan colaboradora, te dejaré que lo desenvuelvas después. Lame sus labios –ordenó tras pensarlo unos segundos y aceptar que empezara por algo suave y se sujetó una mano con la otra para ayudar a su autocontrol a mantenerse quieto.

Ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa por el simple pedido, pero se inclinó de nuevo sin decir nada colocando una de sus manos en el pecho de Kirian y lamió sus labios gustosa, delineándolos despacio, y acariciando con la mano inconscientemente, como una costumbre adquirida de un tiempo a esa parte. Esperaba una segunda orden sin necesidad de separarse y así se lo hizo saber a Rainer mirándole unos segundos de reojo, al mismo tiempo que tiraba con los dientes del labio inferior del ángel, el cual se quejó. 

–Dije sólo lamer, gatita, no quieras despertarlo tan pronto –la regañó–. Sigue con los círculos, casi lo tenías.

Zisel, contrariada, hizo lo ordenado y poco después Kirian entreabrió los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba como un sediento buscando agua.

–Sepárate y pasa a lamer por la mandíbula hasta la oreja –La pérdida del contacto con la lengua de Zisel hizo que el chico gimoteara suavemente en sueños–. Bien... atiende ese lóbulo, no tires mucho. –La chica continuó obedeciendo y pronto Kirian giró la cabeza a un lado dejando más espacio–. Ves bajando, también puedes morderlo, muy suave –No dio ninguna orden más dejando que disfrutara como quisiera hasta que llegó a la altura de los pezones–. Que esa mano dé algo más que caricias... prefecto. Rodea la aureola del otro... cógelo en tu boca –La respiración de Kirian comenzó a no ser tan calmada como minutos antes, mientras Zisel acataba cada orden–. Chupa y tira un poco de él –El ángel gimió y arqueó un poco su espalda. Rainer dejó que se entretuviera ahí un poco más antes de decir más–. Haz lo mismo con el otro.

Zisel se aceró al otro pezón lamiendo toda la piel por el camino, y movió una mano para que el que había dejado no quedara desatendido, trazando círculos con los dedos y atrapándolo de vez en cuando entre ellos. 

–Baja hasta el ombligo, estilo libre, tómate tu tiempo –continuó indicando Rainer, su voz ronca y baja–. Verás que se irá arqueando a tu paso, lame bien dos de tus dedos y recorre la columna.

Cuando la chica terminó ese recorrido, pasó sus manos por los costados de Kirian, pero miró al pelirrojo en busca de más órdenes, quizás temía lo que vendría a continuación.

Rainer bufó. –El culo, Zisel –fue su siguiente orden. Se lamió los labios resecos y sonrió de lado ante lo que la chica aún no se había percatado: la sorpresa estaba aumentando–. Tócalo, acarícialo, apriétalo... –dijo instándola a seguir cuando vio que Zisel miró hacia arriba, a la cara del ángel, como si buscara su beneplácito.

Movió sus manos acariciando las dos nalgas, primero tentativamente hasta que fue tomando confianza en sus acciones y entonces lo apretó, Kirian gimió y separó un poco las piernas, con la siguiente acción se retorció, al parecer sin decidirse por acercarse más a esas manos o buscar consuelo para la otra parte de su cuerpo. Cuando la chica se percató del porqué de ese movimiento abrió por completo los ojos y miró alternativamente a Rainer y esa parte de la anatomía de Kirian que no conocía. Estaba claro lo que el pelirrojo le iba a ordenar como siguiente paso, tragó grueso deshaciendo el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y movió sus manos temblorosas al lazo anudado en la base de la polla de Kirian. Lo desató despacio, aún así, el chico se arqueó necesitado hacia ese suave roce, las esposas sonaron indicando que estaba tirando de ellas, pero ella se quedó mirando esa nueva zona descubierta con los labios entreabierto y respirando agitadamente. 

–¿Quieres tocarlo, gatita? –tanteó Rainer–. Puedes hacerlo... a Kirian le encantaría despertar así –susurró, como un diablillo a su conciencia. 

Zisel volvió a tragar y acercó una mano a la base, acariciando primero con la punta de los dedos desde ahí hasta casi llegar a la punta. Luego, lentamente lo fue envolviendo con la mano completa, aún sin agarrarlo con suficiente firmeza y volvió a subir y bajar un par de veces. La otra mano volvió al trasero del ángel apretando como había hecho antes, y miró al hombre sentado a su lado esperando ver una confirmación de que iba por el buen camino. 

–No me mires a mí, Zi, tú confirmación es él –susurró mirando el rostro extasiado de Kirian, cómo se retorcía y arqueaba buscando contacto. 

Rainer sonrió al mirar sus ojos agitándose bajo los párpados cerrados, el ángel ya estaba despertando, pero se no molestaría en entreabrir los ojos por el momento, demasiadas veces lo había despertado excitándolo como para que se alterara por el hecho, la diferencia de sus manos a las de la chica tendría que calar en su mente.

Ella hizo lo que Rainer le había dicho y se fijó en las reacciones de Kirian ante sus caricias. La siguiente vez que el ángel se arqueó contra ella no pudo resistirlo y atendió con más ahínco el miembro de este al mismo tiempo que su boca volvía a estar pegada a su pecho, repartiendo besos, lamidas y suaves mordiscos por donde alcanzaba. 

–¡Ahhh...! Sssi... –siseó Kirian. El tirón de las esposas fue más contundente, ya estaba despierto. Abrió los ojos encontrando sus manos esposada, no era la primera vez, desde que había traído a Loki le parecía ver de esas cosas en todas partes–. Suéltame... ah... por favor, R... –la pronunciación del nombre del usual culpable quedó cortada casi antes de empezar cuando miró para abajo a su cuerpo y sobre él no encontró la cabellera pelirroja, sino una rubia–. Zi...sel... –susurró sin apenas ser consciente, como no lo fue de que Rainer instó a la chica a no detenerse. 

Cualquier pensamiento fue relegado al lugar recóndito del que había salido cuando Zisel siguió el consejo del hombre y las oleadas de placer continuaron. Su cuerpo siguió reaccionando por voluntad propia, entregándose sin inhibiciones a ese placer como lo había hecho desde la primera vez. Mantuvo por un tiempo, no podía saber cuanto, la mirada de Zisel con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo, no era capaz de realmente asimilarlo: Zisel lo estaba tocando más íntimamente que nunca antes, le estaba dando placer y no podía formular un sólo pensamiento a favor o en contra, nada, mientras se acercaba más y más al punto de no retorno. Ella lo besó y él cerró los ojos bebiendo de ese boca y a la vez sintiendo que el aire no era suficiente, el ritmo en su erección no era suficiente. Movió más sus caderas, mientras la besaba con desesperación, con tanto deseo como nunca la había besado. Ella pareció comprender qué necesitaba y aceleró el ritmo, dejando escapar un gemido contra los labios de él ante el beso. Y ya no pudo más, se dejó ir corriéndose en la mano de Zisel y sobre su estómago, gritando su orgasmo casi sin separarse de la boca de ella.

Se quedó laxo, respirando agitadamente, el latir de su corazón normalizándose progresivamente bajo la mano de Zisel. Abrió los ojos, el rostro de Zisel seguía frente al suyo, observó los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, las mejillas enrojecidas al igual que los labios, entreabiertos e hinchados. Se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir o siquiera si era él quien debía hacer algo. Se removió un poco. Ella le había desnudado, esposado y masturbado mientras dormía, no sabía qué hacer ante eso, pero aún en la paz post-orgásmica había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle.

Rainer se aclaró la garganta. –Aquí están las llaves de tu regalo, yo tengo que ir a... arreglar un asunto –dijo levantándose y dejando las llaves de las esposas en la mesilla de noche. En último momento, se inclinó un poco y susurró a Zisel–: Que lo disfrutes por mucho tiempo. 

Con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el cerebro de Kirian comenzó a unir piezas y el sonrojo que había bajado volvió a subir y desvió la mirada para el lado contrario, hacia el jardín. Zisel parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo aún demasiado calor en su cuerpo y incorporó para acercarse a la mesilla y sacar un bote con un líquido verde del cajón y unas toallitas que servirían hasta que pudiese escapar sutilmente a la ducha. Se limpió rápido la mano y cogió las llaves de las esposas y estirándose por encima de Kirian las soltó dejándolo libre. Sin decir nada se echó un poco de aloe en una mano y se acercó una muñeca un tanto enrojecida del ángel para masajearla con la vista fija en ella, sin saber qué podía decir, seguramente si Kirian hubiese estado despierto desde el principio eso sería más... sencillo. Pasó a hacer lo mismo con la otra muñeca y al final miró al hombre a los ojos. 

–¿Te duelen? –preguntó con voz suave. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, doblando las rodillas y cubriéndose en gran parte con sus alas.

–Yo... Tú... Por... –tartamudeó sin decidirse por qué decir: disculparse, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón, ofrecer si quería algo más de él o preguntar a qué se debía aquella acción, aquel salto.

–Esto... Yo... quiero decir, Rainer, preparó esto sin que lo supiera como... regalo de cumpleaños, creo –explicó entrecortadamente–. Es una... tradición, que yo tenga que hacer lo que él diga con sus regalos. Pero tampoco es que haya hecho nada que no quisiera... digo que... –sintió cómo el color de sus mejillas aumentaba– yo... quizá no lo hubiese hecho ahora si él no hubiese hecho esto, pero... lo que intento decir es que... megustatocarte –dijo lo último seguido, demasiado rápido y desvió la mirada a sus rodillas. 

–Ya... –susurró a lo último, no era un nuevo descubrimiento en absoluto. Saber cómo había ocurrido aquello le despejó un poco la mente, dejando que lo que le estaba molestando de esas palabras tomase forma–. ¿Yo era una posesión suya y decidió regalarme a ti? –en la seriedad de su voz había cierta incredulidad a que lo hubiesen usado como una moneda de cambio, a que por estar protegiéndolos, por haber intentado servirles, hubiesen pensado que era de ellos cuando lo cierto era que él ya tenía dueña.

–No creo que seas un objeto que pueda pertenecernos... –dijo con cierta indignación por lo que estaba planteando–. Él, me dio una situación, no a ti –explicó sin saber si arreglaría algo con eso y maldiciendo a Rainer por dejarla sola con la explicación. 

–Por supuesto –su tono rezumaba sarcasmo. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y observó el suelo hasta que encontró su ropa y se movió con paso mortalmente lento, conteniendo la ira que iba apareciendo en él, para vestirse–. Yo ya pertenezco a alguien, Zisel, tengo sólo una ama. 

–Kirian yo... yo sé que no puedo poseerte, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo –dijo centrándose en el sarcasmo y no en lo segundo–. Sólo, es que... Te quiero, y quiero que tú también lo hagas, y si hacer esto va a terminar haciendo que estemos enfadados... –Zisel se removió nerviosa viendo que el ángel tenía la intención de irse–. No quiero perderte tan pronto –susurró. 

Kirian apretó los dientes y respiró fuerte por la nariz, tratando de calmarse para poder contestar.

–Ya te quiero, no sé por qué crees que no lo hago, por qué piensas que... –contuvo su lengua, culparla de usarlo cuando estaba dormido, en su estado más vulnerable, le sonaba un poco hipócrita, él había dicho demasiadas veces que podía hacer lo que desease, que aceptaría su voluntad. Bufó, disgustado consigo mismo por no haber cumplido con su palabra y haber iniciado esa discusión, debería hacer asentido y aceptado, mientras él supiese a quién pertenecía por qué habría de haberle dado tanta importancia–. Lo siento, Zisel, no debí reaccionar así, he sido irracional –se disculpó inclinando la cabeza, mirando de soslayo la puerta del jardín por la que estaba deseando salir, volar sobre el desierto a toda velocidad, creando tormentas de viento y arena para que nadie pudiera verlo incluso a plena luz del día, hasta que sus alas rogasen por descanso y esa molesta rabia que seguía palpitando en su interior desapareciera.

–Ya... yo también lo siento –se disculpó a su vez mientras se levantaba de la cama rodeando su pecho con sus brazos y mirando al suelo–. Necesito una ducha, y hacer tiempo para que Guri siga con su tarta sorpresa –se recordó en un susurró casi inaudible comenzando a caminar hacía el baño. 

El ángel se dio cuenta entonces de que con todo no la había felicitado por su cumpleaños, recordándose que para los humanos era algo importante. Chasqueó la lengua y salió a volar, necesitaba despejarse y pensar en algo para solucionar su nuevo fallo.

***

Después de volver locos a los meteorólogos locales durante toda la mañana, regresó a la casa y se tumbó sobre el tejado bajo el molesto Sol. Sus alas temblaron agradeciendo al fin el descanso, se tapó los ojos con un brazo y continuó pensando. Por más que le había dado vueltas no había encontrado una solución, lo ideal habría sido decir felicidades nada más hacerse corrido... bueno, no, no hubiese podido hilar una palabra con otra, pero sí cuando le había dicho que él era su regalo de cumpleaños... Suspiró, si hubiese sabido que ese día era su cumpleaños en primer lugar...

Había pensado en hacer una tarta, alguna comida, pero ya estaban en ello Sif y Guri. Pensando en las cosas que a Zisel le gustaban, obviando lo de tocarle, había pensado en las motos, pero Ruan era como su hija, ¿cómo iba a regalarle otro hijo? Sería cuanto menos extraño y lo que le quedaba de la última paga no daba ni para comprar una rueda. Los caramelos de menta... ella tenía siempre un surtido casi tan grande como el de Gunnar con sus palos de regaliz, y la música... ella hacía la suya propia y, tal y como le había pedido tiempo atrás, no había vuelto a cantarle excepto lo estrictamente necesario para aplacar sus pesadillas cuando las había sufrido; no creía que apreciase mucho si le cantase una, sólo para ella. Suspiró de nuevo y se frotó la cara con desesperación. 

_“Quizás la solución es hacer un poco de todo, con un poquito que le guste cada cosa si se junta quizás consiga algo que merezca la pena”_ , pensó ya falto de ideas. 

Asintió resignado a hacer eso y se levantó para vestirse e ir a la ciudad de algún modo, quizás en el pueblo que había a veinte kilómetros hubiese un autobús o algo.

***

Cuando acabó la canción de cumpleaños, sopló las velas que adornaban la enorme tarta con figuritas de tigres que Sif y Guri le habían preparado, junto a un gran banquete del que ya no quedaba prácticamente nada. Zisel miró a su alrededor viendo cómo todos los de la casa y Ayrton, que había ido para la celebración, aplaudían y le sonreían felices. Incluso Kirian, que había llegado poco antes de que comenzaran a cenar, parecía haber olvidado el incidente de esa mañana. Les sonrió de vuelta, ignorando las peticiones de Rainer de que le contase qué había deseado al apagar las velas y se centró en Guri que le llevaba emocionada un pequeño paquete que decía ser su regalo. Lo abrió despacio, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la pequeña que daba saltitos en el mismo sitio emocionada, y cuando quitó el envoltorio se quedó mirando el dibujo hecho por la niña y que había enmarcado con un cartón y macarrones pintados. Arriba del todo se podía leer el nombre de su grupo y debajo los cinco componentes cada uno con su respectivo instrumento. Ella estaba en el centro con su guitarra, y con el pelo de lo que supuso eran diferentes colores, a la derecha Mike y Coral, a la que le había hecho los ojos enormes, y a la izquierda Sam y un Alex rodeado de corazoncitos que le hizo soltar una suave risa e inclinarse para estrechar a Guri entre sus brazos y llenarla de besos con la promesa de que al día siguiente colocarían el cuadro juntas en la habitación.

La entrega de regalos estuvo llena de grandes sorpresas para Zisel. Los gemelos le habían obsequiado algo por primera vez, y no se extrañó al ver una gran caja con fuegos artificiales caseros. Verdaderamente agradeció que no hubiesen creado accesorios para su pulsera controladora de tigres. Rolf le regaló una enciclopedia de cuatro tomos sobre la historia de la música, con sus respectivos códigos para descargar los videos y las canciones que salían en ella. Aunque debía reconocer que ese regalo quedó completamente olvidado cuando Valdis le dio una maravillosa guitarra acústica totalmente negra. Al verla Guri le pidió que les tocara alguna canción de grupo, y acabó cediendo y deleitándolos con _Hero_. 

Pero sin duda los mejores y los menos esperados fueron los respectivos regalos de Sif y Ayrton, quienes se habían compinchado para comprarlos en conjunto. Lo más gracioso de todo fue que su hermano se atragantó con su bebida en el momento en que sacó el espléndido mono de cuerpo completo y negro para la moto. Era de los últimos que había salido al mercado, todo un avance en seguridad y aerodinámica, y debía costar una fortuna. Se lanzó a abrazar al Sif para después observarlo detenidamente. Había pensado que era completamente negro, pero se equivocó, en letras muy finas tenía los nombres de todos en las costuras del frente y las mangas en color blanco. Cuando Ayrton le dio el casco a juego y vio que era para una moto de trial se quedó muda, sólo había comentado que iba a comprar una un par de veces y nadie le había dado importancia, excepto su hermano que intentó disuadirla. Al igual que el mono, el casco tenía los nombres de todos ellos alrededor y lo demás era completamente negro. Si no hubiese sido porque ya estaba completamente arreglada para la fiesta posterior hubiese cedido a las peticiones de Guri de que se lo probara. 

Por último, abrió uno que le había pasado Kirian; las manos le temblaban nerviosas y por las emociones anteriores, pero consiguió deshacer el lazo del irregular paquete y después de unos segundos de desconcierto soltó una agradable risa. 

–¡Wow! Es una moto llena de los caramelos que come la tita Zi –dijo Guri sorprendida por el magnífico regalo–. ¿Puedo comer uno? –suplicó como si por salir de ese recipiente fueran a saber diferente, mucho mejor. 

–Está bien, pero los demás son míos –bromeó Zisel metiendo la mano en el bote y palpando hasta que notó algo extraño y que no había visto. Tiró de lo que parecía una cadena y sacó un colgante con forma de caramelo de menta. Sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Kirian, dejó la moto con caramelos en la mesa y se colocó el collar al cuello.– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me queda? –preguntó mirando fijamente a Kirian.

–Bien. Feliz cumpleaños –contestó y mentalmente suspiró porque le hubiese gustado y al fin haber podido felicitarla.

–¿Tito Rai, tú no le regalas nada a la tita Zisel? –preguntó Guri tras hacer un repaso de los regalos que había recibido. 

–Claro que sí, princesa, pero yo ya le he dado su regalo a Zisel esta mañana –contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado mirando a los implicados y levantando las sospechas de los demás presentes. 

–¿Y qué te ha regalado, tita Zi? ¿Está chulo? ¿Puedo verlo? –la niña se había vuelto hacía Zisel que abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir, sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello. De reojo vio que Kirian estaba en una situación parecida a la suya. 

Se volvió de nuevo a la pequeña que la miraba expectante, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes que sonreían divertidos, menos Rolf que estaba rojo de furia por las ideas que cruzaban su mente y que no iban del todo desencaminadas.

–Verás, Guri... no te puedo enseñar el regalo que me ha hecho el tito Rai porque... porque... porque resulta que era un regalo que sólo se podía usar una vez y... y luego... –trató de explicar titubeando. 

–¿Después de que lo usas una vez ya no lo puedes hacer más, cómo los fuegos artificiales de los titos Sunne y Sindri? –preguntó la niña apenada al ver a Zisel asentir, pero a los pocos segundos la volvió a mirar a los ojos con una sonrisa–. Pero... ¿ha sido un buen regalo, verdad? 

–Si, enana, lo ha sido... –respondió acariciando su pelo. 

–Bien, vamos a recoger esto para que podáis iros –Sif rompió la tensión que se había formado en la sala y en menos de cinco segundos todo el mundo tenía sus tareas asignadas para dejar el salón como los chorros del oro; en menos de una hora Ayrton, Rainer, Kirian y ella estaban rumbo a Arsuf a celebrarlo como gente joven que eran, palabras textuales de Sif al despedirlos. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¿Cómo os sentís después de este avance con ostión contra el suelo? ¿Frustrados?  
>  **Little Owl:** ¿Emocionados? ¿Impacientes por ver como sigue?  
>  **Mekare:** No, Little Owl, te digo que la palabra importante es frustrados. ¿Lo mejoramos? Te dejo hacer los honores.  
>  **Little Owl:** Que considerada, si tienen que matar a alguien que sea a mi ¿no? pss pss.  
>  **Mekare:** Es que a ti ya te tienen en el punto de mira, eres quien corta los capítulos, ¿para qué hacerles cometer asesinato múltiple?  
>  **Little Owl:** Dios, eso sonó muy Lol, ejem… centrémonos. Pues sí, hay más, más sorpresas por parte de Kir para nuestra querida Zi. ¿A que ahora sí que estáis impacientes?  
>  **Mekare:** Desde el cariño os decimos: ¡hasta la semana que viene! ^^
> 
> Y hay contenido extra, como siempre en LJ: [ Ficha de Gunnar](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/13765.html)


	37. Capítulo 37

Entró la primera en la casa con los zapatos de tacón en la mano para no hacer ruido y dejó pasar a Kirian y a Rainer para cerrar la puerta llevándose un dedo a los labios para que estuviesen lo más callados posible. Algo que Rainer no debió entender pues empezó a reír acordándose de Dios sabe qué anécdota de la noche. 

–Rainer, por dios, que estamos al lado de la habitación de Valdis. Ríete todo lo que tú quieras cuando llegues a tu cuarto –lo recriminó. 

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se dio por aludido, esa noche se había pasado un poco con las copas al apostar con Ayrton quien podía aguantar más bebiendo, sorpresivamente el moreno se fue a casa más fresco que una rosa. Zisel miró a Kirian pidiendo ayuda y empezaron a empujar a Rainer por las escaleras rezando por que Valdis no hubiese dejado alguna puerta abierta. 

–Vamosh a ceguir con la fieshta –rió Rainer, girándose para acabar pegado al que lo empujaba y meter sus manos en el pantalón del otro.

–Rai... has bebido de más –intentó Kirian que razonara removiéndose para que dejara de inspeccionar su culo e intentando seguir avanzando–. Nada de sexo borracho, ¿recuerdas? Lo juraste una vez –le recordó.

–Pero ahora no he... –se interrumpió por un hipo– bebido tanto como esa... vez. ‘Tará bien, te guuustará –Kirian lo ignoró y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Rainer sacó una mano de sus pantalones y la estiró hacia Zisel–. Únete, gatita. ¡Le haremos un sándwich!–y volvió a reír enajenadamente.

Kirian se liberó y lo empujó de modo que cayese en la cama y el hombre movió los brazos como si estuviese haciendo un ángel en la nieve.

–Ven... los ángeles sí tienen sexo –dijo Rainer y volvió a reír ante su ocurrencia.

Kirian negó con la cabeza, se inclinó para quitarle los zapatos al hombre mientras miraba sobre su hombro a Zisel.

–Ahora subo, Zisel. Si no se duerme por las buenas, le daré un golpe en la cabeza, agradecerá no acordarse de nada de esto –dijo risueño, algo de alcohol también vibraba aún en sus venas.

La chica asintió riendo. –Te espero arriba entonces –y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto, más despacio de lo habitual por culpa del suave mareo causado por esa última copa. 

En cuanto llegó se metió en el baño para lavarse el rastro de maquillaje, se desvistió dejándose puesto únicamente su ropa interior y el colgante que le había regalado Kirian y se ató el pelo en una coleta alta. 

–Maldito Rainer... me va a costar años superar el trauma que va a causar esa propuesta... –dijo para sí misma dejándose caer en la cama y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, era como hacer un trío con Rolf. 

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se quedó mirando el techo mientras esperaba a Kirian y jugueteaba con el colgante. Afortunadamente, no tardó mucho en escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

–Se durmió por las buenas –dijo Kirian en un tono aliviado y se dejó caer a su lado como si hubiese sido un trabajo titánico, aunque había una gran sonrisa en sus labios–. Tiene un peluche de un lobo, lo encontré un día, siempre lo tiene escondido, pero es dárselo y se queda frito –confesó con cariño–. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ni a él o me matará –susurró poniéndose un dedo en los labios. 

Zisel hizo el mismo gesto que él sonriendo. –De todas formas, en la próxima apuesta se lo lleva Ayrton a su casa, o les pago una habitación de hotel, pero no me vuelvo a arriesgar a que nos pille Valdis... –fingió un escalofrío–. Da miedo con el tema alcohol: “afecta al buen crecimiento y mata neuronas, y vosotros ya estáis faltos de ellas” –dijo lo último imitando a la mujer. 

Kirian rió suavemente. –Valdis casi siempre da miedo –objetó. Se puso de lado, se apoyó en un codo y se quedó unos segundos mirando a Zisel, antes de decidirse a informar que había pensado en darle algo más–. Yo... hay algo más que quería obsequiarte. Ese regalo sé que no vale nada y... los cumpleaños son importantes para vosotros, así que pensé que quizás si hiciese varias cosas podría conseguir que valiese la pena... y... bueno, además de que te disgusté esta mañana y ni siquiera te dije felicidades, y yo... siento mucho haberlo olvidado en ese momento, así que... –se detuvo y cogió aire, se estaba poniendo nervioso y estaba hablando de más. Se aclaró la garganta–. ¿Aceptarías una canción mía para ti, aunque no estés teniendo pesadillas ahora? No es para eso. Yo la pensé para ti y disculparme, enmendar mis errores.

La chica se quedó sin saber qué decir durante unos segundos, mirándolo directamente. –Yo... no tenías porqué haber hecho tanto. Es decir, me han encantado todos tus regalos hasta ahora, y seguro que la canción será genial también, pero me hubiese gustado cualquier cosa viniendo de ti, ¿sabes? –le dijo con una sonrisa y alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla–. Y... además... me gusta que cantes, pensé que no lo hacías porque no querías o algo así, pero a mi no me molesta que lo hagas, en serio, quizá entendiste mal lo que quería decir esa noche –los recuerdos habían llegado a ella sólo con esa pregunta que le había formulado, y entonces entendió porque él no le había vuelto a cantar como solía hacer–. Claro que acepto tu canción, la has hecho para mi, no podría rechazarla por nada –aceptó animándole a cantar. 

Kirian sonrió, un peso en su corazón casi olvidado desapareció con su beneplácito porque cantara, y que podía hacerlo más veces aun cuando estuviera despierta y libre de pesadillas. Sintiéndose dichoso, se inclinó y depositó un beso en los labios de Zisel susurrando un “gracias”. El renovado buen ánimo le ayudó a aplacar los nervios por lo que iba a hacer junto con la canción, esperaba que también lo aceptase y no quedara en ridículo. Se puso de pie, de ese modo las dos partes eran más fáciles, cantaba aún mejor si no tenía comprimido el diafragma al estar sentado sobre la cama. Y comenzó a cantar sin apartar la mirada de Zisel en ningún momento.

_When I see your smile_  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can love you 

_I will never let you fall_  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

La última palabra pareció tragársela un poco, pero la dejó salir y continuó cantando sin detenerse. Zisel se incorporó quedando sentada sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzando a sentirse cautivada y emocionada por el significado de las palabras.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be who save you 

_I will never let you fall_  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y, viendo que sus dedos no iban muy seguros, se obligó a hacerlo más rápido, soltando su nerviosismo en su voz que se alzó hasta el final mientras toda su ropa iba bajando. La respiración de la chica se aceleró por el conjunto de sus acciones y su canto, y se abrazó las piernas para quedarse tal y como estaba hasta que él terminase.

_Use me as you will_  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray 

_I will never let you fall_  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven... fading away 

Casi jadeando por la rapidez de sus acciones y su alta voz apenas fue consciente de que dejó escapar las últimas dos palabras en un suspiro, la realidad que había ocultado en la metáfora del cielo. Apretó los puños a sus costados, y se forzó a abrirlos al darse cuenta, aunque temblaban ligeramente de nerviosismo, esperando que ella dijese algo, sintiéndose incluso más desnudo de lo que estaba al no tener sus alas que lo resguardaban, incluso inconscientemente, siempre que lo necesitaba.

Zisel no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos mientras se levantaba del todo y se acercaba a él, estiró ambos brazos para obligarlo suavemente a inclinar la cabeza y así poder besarlo con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. –Ha... ha sido... preciosa, todo –susurró contra sus labios. La vulnerabilidad del ángel se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia por lo que se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos antes de hablar–. ¿Cómo quiera? ¿Sólo para deleitarme? –preguntó en un susurro. 

–Sí –contestó escuetamente acompañando la palabra con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Se aclaró un poco la voz, sentía que si la dejaba salir más temblaría, tomó una hondo respiración y dejó que las siguiente palabras salieran con su aliento–: Como desees.

Ella lo cogió de una mano y, sin darse la vuelta, dio unos pasos hasta dar contra la cama. Se subió de rodillas y siguió moviéndose hasta que Kirian estuvo también en la misma posición. Respiró hondo y soltando la mano del ángel llevó las suyas al enganche del sujetador soltándolo y dejando que se deslizara por sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar un punto en las sábanas sintiendo el calor arremolinarse en sus mejillas encendiéndolas, sin saberlo, el mismo que miraba Kirian. Con manos temblorosas consiguió quitarse también el tanga quedando en las mismas condiciones que el hombre. Soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y con pasos vacilantes se acercó a él y lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Él jadeó, como alguien que se mete de golpe en el agua demasiado fría o caliente, al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer contra él.

–Qui... quie... ro que me... si... entas a mí... sin ataduras –dijo entrecortadamente por los nervios. Queriendo que desaparecieran, lamió desde la base del cuello de Kirian hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, sin llegar a rozarlo y cambió de dirección besando y lamiendo la mandíbula llegando a los labios y se detuvo a mirarlo, quedando a escasos centímetros. 

Él se dijo que aquello estaba bien para calmar su propio nerviosismo, esa mañana medio en sueños y cuando había despertado se había sentido bien, el sexo al final era sexo, y podía soportarlo, acostumbrarse y llegar a disfrutarlo, ya lo había hecho una vez, no podía ser muy difícil, aunque ahora estaba totalmente consciente. Eliminó esos centímetros y la besó, suave, tentativo al principio, cogiendo más confianza, de no ser por aquellos malditos nervios podía haberse perdido en esos labios –realmente había llegado a amarlos: tan suaves, llenos y ese refrescante y permanente sabor a menta– llegando a devorarlos.

Zisel dejó que la mayoría de sus nervios se fueran en el beso y cuando se sintió más segura movió sus manos bajando por la espalda de Kirian y rodeándolo para volver a subir delineando y acariciando cada centímetro de piel. Trazó círculos con las palmas cuando sintió que llegaba a los pectorales, y rodeó las aureolas con las yemas de sus pulgares, pretendiendo de alguna manera darle más confianza al ángel. En el beso lamió sus labios repetidas veces, saboreándolos, deseando poder introducirse en esa boca, pidió permiso atrapando suavemente entre sus dientes el labio inferior unos escasos segundos. Kirian los abrió al instante y acarició con su lengua los labios de ella cuando liberó el suyo, se cruzó con la vecina y la acarició a modo de saludo antes de continuar su camino sin dejar de rozarse. Quería más de ese sabor, quedarse así, que no acabase, levantó una mano a su mejilla y, tras una leve caricia, la llevó a su nuca, fusionando más sus bocas si es que era posible, intensificando el beso.

En respuesta una mano de Zisel subió para enredarse en los cabellos de él, y los dedos de la otra alcanzaron finalmente el pezón, acariciándolo y atrapándolo entre ellos. Él se acercó a ese placentero toque y al sentirse tan junto a ella, sus pechos contra él, deshizo el acercamiento. Su cuerpo se pegó todo lo que esa posición le permitía al de Kirian, atraído por el calor que había sentido segundos antes; le acarició el pelo de la nuca, aumentando el ritmo del beso para que se centrara en eso. Su mano viajó del pecho del ángel a su espalda que se sentía extraña sin las grandes alas, a una velocidad tortuosa recorrió su columna con los dedos, dejó su mano parcialmente apoyada en su trasero, esperando el momento para poder moverse, poder acariciarlo y apretarlo contra ella. 

Kirian se removió un poco, pero se detuvo al ver que con eso sólo conseguía rozarse más contra ella y esa mano sobre su culo, abrió y cerró la mano libre como si tuviese una de aquellas pelotas relajantes en ella intentando calmarse sin mucho éxito, apretó fuertemente los ojos y trató de centrarse sólo en el beso, dejando que ella siguiese haciendo lo que deseara.

Zisel sintió cómo los latidos de Kirian aumentaban, estaba nervioso, más nervioso. Soltó la mano que se aferraba a su pelo, bajó acariciando su brazo hasta llegar a la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y la apretó unos segundos. Sin soltarlo llevó la mano del hombre hasta uno de sus muslos, dejándola extendida sobre él, con la suya lo hizo moverla ascendiendo hasta su cadera y esperó a que se habituara ligeramente, cuando le pareció que el temblor desaparecía un poco siguió su camino hasta la base de su espalda; la llegada de esa mano a su destino final le produjo un ligero y agradable escalofrío en la espalda, mientras él jadeaba rompiendo un momento el beso como si hubiese entrado en un nuevo balde de agua ardiendo. Subió de nuevo acariciando el brazo de Kirian, dejando que la mano de él se amoldara a su trasero, y llevó la suya de nuevo al pecho firme, lo acarició, de vez en cuando arañando muy ligeramente la piel. La compañera se cansó de esperar y acunó finalmente una de las nalgas del ángel. Él gimió, el placer luchando contra la incomodidad, cuando la acción se repitió pareció ir siendo consciente de lo que se requería de él, de por qué su mano estaba colocada en el mismo punto que en que a él lo apretaban, pero en el cuerpo contrario. 

Se separó un momento del beso para tomar aire al sentir que se estaba ahogando en el nerviosismo e intentó hacerlo, consiguiendo sólo ejercer una casi imperceptible presión, sentía que las articulaciones de su mano se habían osificado y se negaban a curvarse como deberían. Zisel hizo un esfuerzo por no ser ella la que se frotase contra esa mano, en vez de eso optó por hacerle olvidar en la medida de lo posible esa ansiedad y que se dejara llevar. Terminó el beso, y sintió sus labios más hinchado y sensibles, respiraba agitadamente, pero no se detuvo demasiado tiempo, pronto su boca y su lengua estaban atendiendo la mandíbula, el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello de Kirian. Sus manos seguían moviéndose sin descanso sobre los diferentes puntos, ejerciendo la presión que cada lugar precisaba. 

Esa lengua paseando por su cuello le distrajo eficientemente y lo inclinó para dejar más espacio, y la mano que tenía en la nuca de ella bajó en una lenta caricia por su espalda hasta quedar sujetando su cintura, la otra mano se relajó al no sentirse tan presionado a hacer lo mismo ahora que las manos de ella iban y venían por su cuerpo, aunque de vez en cuando volvieran a su culo. Los dientes de Zisel tirando de uno de sus pezones consiguieron que soltase un gemido e inconscientemente apretase las manos, ella, en respuesta, soltó un gemido más parecido a un ronroneo.

Sin separar sus labios de su pecho, buscó tentativamente esa mano que la agarraba por la cintura para llevarla a unos de sus pechos que clamaban por ser atendidos. Apretó una de las nalgas de Kirian y acarició con las yemas de los dedos cerca de la línea de unión entre ambas, justo en el momento en que los dedos del hombre llegaban a la base de uno de sus pechos, haciéndola jadear de anticipación. 

Kirian separó un poco las piernas por un acto reflejo a lo largo de los últimos meses arraigado y no fue consciente de qué estaba tocando hasta que la escuchó jadear y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Petrificado, sintió cómo la palma de su mano era puesta sobre el pecho de Zisel, el pezón contra la unión de los dedos con su mano y ese peso siendo acunado en su palma. Los nervios se renovaron, mientras abrumando miraba su mano sobre Zisel, deseando apartar al menos la vista y sin poder hacerlo, su mente había quedado en blanco intentando asimilar la novedad. La necesidad de pestañear le devolvió un poco de raciocinio y cerró los ojos sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, su mano seguía siendo sujetada, pero aun si hubiese estado libre no sabía si hubiese logrado ordenar a sus músculos moverse para apartarla.

La chica se apretó ante la necesidad que sentía, pero detuvo todas sus acciones casi al instante al sentir algo removerse en su interior. Cerró los ojos diciéndose que eran imaginaciones suyas y volvió a lamer largamente el pecho de Kirian, aún no había acabado su recorrido cuando se mordió los labios evitando que el rugido del tigre escapara de ella. El animal estaba ansioso, no había enfado o furia en él, pero no estaba tranquilo, y ella no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo. Un gemido lastimero sí logró llegar a ser audible cuando comenzaba a separar las manos del cuerpo de Kirian. Respiró hondo un par de veces, deseando que el cosquilleo en su pecho, que la advertía de que su otra parte estaba más en la superficie, desapareciera. 

El ángel soltó un suspiro cuando las manos dejaron su cuerpo y también dejó caer las suyas, realmente necesitaba un tiempo para eso, aún así le pareció extraño que se detuviera de repente. Tomó unas cuantas hondas respiraciones más intentando calmarse y así poder centrarse en ella, ese último gemido no auguraba nada bueno. Levantó una mano, aún no muy estable, pero al tocar la mejilla de Zisel dejó de temblar y la instó a mirarle, acariciando suavemente con el pulgar.

–¿Qué ocurre, Zisel? ¿Qué está mal? –preguntó muy suavemente.

Ella levantó la vista dudosa, era muy probable que sus ojos mostraran sin necesidad de palabras lo que pasaba, no por nada sentía que su visión había mejorado un poco. Suspiró resignada fijando su vista en los ojos de Kirian y abrió la boca para decir algo, cerrándola al instante sin saber bien cómo explicarse. 

–Yo... no sé si... –empezó a decir confusa–. Creo que... quiere salir. 

Kirian frunció el ceño intentando descifrar qué era lo que quería salir hasta dar con la solución, y la miró con igual confusión.

–Pero... no estás enfadada ahora –meditó que tampoco era como si pudiese identificar algo entre tanta confusión y deseo reprimido en ella–. ¿Hay algo que te enfade? ¿Es por algo que he hecho... o no he hecho? –murmuró lo último bajando la vista.

–No... –contestó mirando sus manos–. No estoy enfadada, todo está bien, tú, yo, todo bien –aseguró–. Y él tampoco... no lo entiendo, nunca me ha pasado que quiera salir si no es para atacar, pero no puedo saber qué quiere. 

–Es por el sexo, el... em... deseo insatisfecho –contestó, titubeando un poco, al fin y al cabo que ella se sintiera insatisfecha era su maldita culpa–. A Rai también le pasa cuando... –Kirian se detuvo en su explicación, no podía decirle que le pasaba cuando él le calentaba por largo tiempo por más que intentara que le dejara tomarle de una vez hasta que no aguantaba más y el lobo lo impulsaba a penetrarlo en ese instante como fuera–. Bueno, digamos que... em... –se removió y se pasó una mano por la nuca, incómodo–. Los preliminares se alargan de más y se le acaba la paciencia –dijo finalmente del tirón en un solo aliento.

Zisel parpadeó unas cuantas veces asimilando la información adquirida. ¿Ese condenado bicho quería salir para obligarla a... tirarse a Kirian de una vez? –Pero es peligroso... si es como de costumbre no podría ser consciente de lo que hago y hacer daño a alguien –evitó decir que le haría daño a él conociendo demasiado bien su contestación. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas pegadas a ella, aliviada por encontrar una explicación, pero sin conseguir tranquilizarse al pensar en lo que podía haber pasado. 

Kirian la dejó un poco serenarse mientras se ponía el suspensorio, a fin de estar él también algo más cómodo y centrarse sólo en ella. Se sentó junto a Zisel y le acarició el pelo.

–No tiene porqué ser como la otra vez, no tienes porqué destrozar nada. Tendría un sólo objetivo –dijo, aunque no sabía si eso la tranquilizaría. Tragó al pensar en quién sería el objetivo y agitó un poco la cabeza para quitarse esas imágenes con el tigre–. No tienes porqué dañar a nadie, quizás sólo te dé la fuerza y el impulso necesario para... em... hacer que obtengas lo que necesita más pronto.

Zisel bufó y miró a Kirian. –En ese caso es un maldito caprichoso, yo tengo más... puedo esperar lo que haga falta –dijo medio en broma, calmándose hasta tal punto por las caricias en su pelo que tuvo que esconder su rostro en el costado de él tratando de que no viera el bostezo. 

El ángel la abrazó con el otro brazo y la hizo caer con él sobre la cama, tiró con fuerza de la sábana a la espalda de ella, la cubrió y dejó un diminuto beso en sus labios.

–Ha sido un día muy largo, demasiadas emociones y... ahora eres más vieja –bromeó intentando infundirle un poco de buen humor, sería mejor para sus sueños–. Descansa.

Se abrazó a él y lo miró sonriendo de lado. –Según dicen los años dan experiencia –al ver de nuevo cómo se sonrojaba por su cercanía lo soltó suavemente, dejando sólo un brazo sobre su cintura–. ¿Vas a cantar? –le preguntó haciendo que su nariz rozara la de él como una caricia. 

–Yo... no... ¿quieres que lo haga? 

Zisel le había dicho que había mal interpretado lo que le había dicho aquella noche en Ereso, pero habían pasado meses desde eso y ya se había adaptado a no hacerlo en su presencia a no ser que fuese necesario; por ello la pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. –Sólo preguntaba, no me molesta que lo hagas, pero tampoco lo necesito, es agradable, pero no es algo que ansío... no sé si me explico –dijo soltando una risa–. Lo que quiero decir que es que puedes hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas y estará bien, porque no deseo una sobre la otra, también me gusta estar en silencio a tu lado –se inclinó a besarlo suave, calmada, sin deseo ni ganas de otra cosa que no fuera acariciar sus labios. Se separó al poco y se acomodó cerrando los ojos–. Gracias por los regalos y todo. Buenas noches, Kir –terminó en un susurró. 

–Buenas noches, Zisel –contestó. 

Esperó a que cayera dormida para comenzar a cantar en su lengua natal sobre lo que había ocurrido en el día, sus miedos e ilusiones, una forma de calmar también su propia alma. Cuando se detuvo satisfecho se quedó mirándola dormir plácidamente, por esa vez no quería marcharse, había sido su cumpleaños y luego se había mostrado muy preocupada por lo del tigre, él se entregaría a lo que necesitara sin dudar más si con ello lograra tranquilizarse, dejar de preocuparse. Movió un poco la cabeza para mirar la hora en el reloj de la mesilla contraria, sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que ella se había dormido, sería una larga espera sin moverse. Dejó salir sus alas, intentando contorsionarse lo mínimo ante el dolor para no despertarla, y se cubrió un poco con una antes de dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo, pensando fugazmente que ojala al día siguiente no hubiese esposas, que con un poco de suerte al fin se les hubiesen acabado todas.

***

Zisel respiró hondo por cuarta vez sin escuchar lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo, seguramente algo de que fuese precavida y que si pasaba algo saliera pitando de la habitación, y sobre todo que ellos estarían vigilando, como si eso la calmara.

–Sí, Rolf... me lo has explicado todo veinte veces. No me voy a la guerra, sólo al cuarto de al lado –se quejó empujándolo para fuera donde los gemelos habían montado el ordenador por el cual la tendrían vigilada, o más bien a Loki. Su hermano se marchó resignado, ya sólo quedaba echar a dos. Miró a Rainer esperando que comenzara su propia charla y a Kirian que le sonreía, el único de los presentes, aparte de Gunnar, que parecía confiado ante lo que iba a hacer–. Todo irá bien, Rai. Podéis decirle a los gemelos que conecten las cámaras o lo que sea que tengan que hacer –se giró colocando una mano sobre el picaporte esperando escuchar los pasos de ambos alejándose, y poder alejar ese nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella. 

Respiró una vez más y entró sin pensárselo dos veces. A pesar de la molesta luz pudo distinguir con brevedad la silueta de Loki tumbado sobre la cama. No lo había visto en el tiempo que llevaba en la casa, realmente no lo veía desde que escaparon de las instalaciones. Sintió la mirada del hombre sobre ella, y la de los otros tantos pares de ojos a través de la cámara. Incómoda se sentó en la mesa con las piernas colgando y miró a Loki esperando que fuera el primero en hablar. 

–Pero si es mi preciosa princesa, no me lo puedo creer, ¿al final el pajarillo te ha dicho que quería verte? Ha tardado bastante, es muy acaparador ese pillastre.

Loki la miró y se incorporó quedando sentado sobre la cama en un movimiento rápido que hizo que se tensara y se sujetó la pulsera esperando que los gemelos no hubieran puesto alarmas o algo por el estilo que saltaran con sus cambios. 

–Yo también me alegro de verte, Loki –respondió escuetamente. 

–¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Has venido a comprobar con tus propios ojos los cambios en mi persona? –cuestionó alzando una ceja y recostándose contra la pared. 

–Sólo he venido a hablar –respondió–. Además has sido tú el que ha dicho que quería verme, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Loki?

–Sólo verte, cariño. Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo así, relajada, sin sangre por el medio... sólo nosotros. Poder mirarte de nuevo a los ojos –la voz de Loki se volvió más suave conforme decía esas palabras, consiguiendo que fuera demasiado parecido a años atrás. 

Mientras Rolf miraba con atención la pantalla del ordenador sin perder detalle de todo lo que se hacía y se decía en la sala. Seguía tenso, y sabía que seguiría estándolo mientras su hermana estuviera junto a Loki. Llevaban ya tres semanas de tratamiento con él, y las mejoras eran palpables, pero aún así no estaba convencido que fuera buena idea que Zisel estuviera sola allí, después de todo aún tenía episodios de locura, por así decirlo.

Todo había ido bien encaminado una vez que Gunnar y los gemelos había hecho una tregua y se habían aliado para traer al verdadero Loki de vuelta. Cuando tuvieron conocimiento de la operación que le habían practicado a Loki, y que también habían intentado en el rubio sin éxito, habían podido encontrar el punto exacto de la punción, y los productos químicos alojados en el cerebelo que habían permitido a Arik moldear la mente de Loki a su antojo. El proceso de desintoxicación, por así decirlo, era largo y tedioso, pero esperaban que en una semana más estuviese limpio del todo, aunque los tres informáticos habían decidido que después esperarían una semana para asegurarse de que no habían quedado secuelas y, en el caso de que fuera atrapado en adelante, Arik no pudiera volver a utilizarlo de ese modo.

Al lado de Rolf, Valdis miró a su derecha a Gunnar, enviándole una mirada de advertencia, más le valía no haberse equivocado en sus cálculos. Con él no habían necesitado tortura, casi ni preguntar, durante su interrogatorio, pero si había errado en sus cálculos y Zisel salía dañada, se sentiría tentada a usarla.

Cuando llevaron a Gunnar a la planta superior del garaje para interrogarlo había sido una grata sorpresa encontrarlo tan colaborador. Él era claro, conciso, y ante todo sincero. Les contó prácticamente lo mismo que habían conseguido sacarle a Loki, los cambios de planes de Arik para crear soldados, y que las instalaciones habían aumentado en número y estaban repartidas por todo Pangea. Ninguno de los dos sabía nada más, pero Gunnar les había dicho que podía conseguir con facilidad la localización y los planos de todas y cada una de las instalaciones, un avance de meses, seguramente de años en su lucha contra el gobierno y eso fue lo que los convenció de que el hombre no les había mentido. Aun así no lo dejaron libre por la casa hasta un par de días después, pero Valdis en esos momentos lo agradecía, nunca había tenido tantos planos con los que trabajar, y se sentía como una niña con zapatos nuevos. 

Se fijó de nuevo en la pantalla donde la conversación de Loki y Zisel estaba girando entorno a aquel que había ocupado sus pensamientos esos escasos segundos. 

–Gunnar me dijo que la enana ya no es tan enana, y que habla por los codos –Loki no había quitado esa sonrisa ladeada de su rostro desde que entró, pero en ese momento le pareció algo menos burlona que lo que pretendía ser.

–Es peor que tú y yo juntos cuando teníamos su edad –comentó sonriendo al recordarlo. 

–Hasta que no le tiña la mitad del pelo a Rainer de verde no nos alcanzará –añadió el hombre provocando que una risa se le escapara recordando a un Rainer de tan sólo 10 años persiguiéndolos por toda la instalación con mechones verdes en el pelo. 

–Creo que aún está pensando una venganza –murmuró Zisel riendo entre dientes. 

Al otro lado de la pantalla el aludido bufó ante el recuerdo de lo que para él fue un terrible episodio, no sólo por su pelo, sino por la pérdida de su desayuno, lo que lo mantuvo con un hambre atroz durante horas. Debía de reconocer que parte de la culpa de eso último la había tenido él, cuando se había levantado esa mañana no se fijó en su pelo a la hora de ir al baño, por eso el susto se lo pegó cuando estaba apunto de morder su bocadillo de queso con jamón y se vio reflejado en la mesa metálica del comedor, lo que provocó la inevitable caída al suelo de su desayuno. Algo muy parecido a lo que le había pasado el tercer día que Gunnar estaba en la casa. 

Debían ser eso de las doce de la mañana, él acababa de despertarse de sus diez horas de sueño reglamentario después de acostarse a las dos por estar con un videojuego, y se acababa de sentar en la mesa con un bocadillo de jamón y queso entre las manos. Aún no había dado el primer mordisco cuando escuchó que alguien le preguntaba dónde guardaban la nata. Sin despegar la vista de su comida su respuesta había sido clara y rápida, y cada vez que lo pensaba se avergonzaba: “En el cajón de la derecha, es toda tuya tío”. Ni siquiera el escueto gracias de Gunnar consiguió hacerle reaccionar, al menos no hasta que su mente racional le dijo que todos los de la casa sabían dónde estaba la nata y ese fue el fatal momento en que su bocadillo cayó al suelo, ya que Gunnar debería estar encerrado a cal y canto en el garaje y no en mitad de la cocina comiendo fresas con nata. 

Después de eso, y sobre todo después de que Guri lo reconociera y le pidiera regaliz amablemente no pudieron encerrarlo de nuevo, y tampoco parecía que eso sirviera de algo. Por suerte, Gunnar no era ninguna amenaza a no ser que le robaras un palo de regaliz y no fueras una dulce niña de cuatro años. 

La pantalla que estaba mirando cambió el encuadre, acercándose a los dos y vio que Gunnar era el que estaba jugando con los controles aunque los gemelos lo estuviesen matando con la mirada. Finalmente, el rubio se apartó frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y Rainer rió por lo bajo; desde luego Astrid cuando golpeaba lo hacía bien, estaba seguro que al pobre hombre aún le estaba doliendo la colleja que su hermana menor le había dado dos días atrás cuando había ido a visitarles para regañar a su hermano por no haberle contado nada si sabía que estaba trabajando encubierta, habrían podido avanzar bastante si lo hubieran tenido a él como fuente.

Dentro de la sala se había instaurado un cómodo silencio, Zisel recordaba anécdotas de cuando eran niños y sonreía de vez en cuando, por su lado Loki no le quitaba la vista de encima, con una expresión seria en el rostro, sin cambios aparentes. Sin embargo, con un movimiento felino el hombre se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros pillándola a ella y a los de fuera por sorpresa. 

–¡Código 35! ¡Código 35! ¡Tigre alterado! ¡Tigre alterado! –gritaron los gemelos al ver el cambio en los patrones que Spock registraba constantemente con la pulsera de Zisel. 

Al instante Rolf, Rainer y Valdis salieron disparados hacia la puerta, para sacar de allí a la chica. Kirian les siguió no fiándose de que no se les fuera a alguno de paso la mano, volviendo a las viejas y malas costumbres. Los tres se quedaron en la puerta mirando el interior, donde Loki acariciaba la mejilla de Zisel y le susurraba algo lo suficientemente bajo como para ni los micrófonos lo escuchasen, cuando ella asintió, ya calmada, dejó caer la mano y dedicándoles una sonrisa a los recién llegados volvió a tumbarse en la cama como al principio. 

Zisel salió sin despedirse y se abrió paso entre su hermano y Valdis hasta que pudo alcanzar a Kirian y lanzarse a abrazarlo. 

–Gracias por traerlo –susurró contra su pecho. 

Kirian por esa vez se ahorró decir que no tenía nada que agradecerle y se limitó a abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda, aunque sí miró al resto con una expresión de ya os dije que no había de qué preocuparse. Desde la cama Loki los observó con una sonrisa traviesa.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Kirian es [_Your guardian angel_ de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL2Rot_9kWA), aunque tuvimos que tunearla para que cuadrara con Kirian, sip, quitamos lo más bonito. Reemplazamos _I can be the one_ por _I can love you_ y tuvimos que quitar una estrofa. Merece la pena escucharla entera.


	38. Chapter 38

–... y esta mañana estaba con Zisel al lado de la piscina y Guri llegó riéndose, la muy pilla, no nos quiso decir qué pasaba –Kirian se interrumpió en su relato para reír ante el recuerdo de lo siguiente que iba a contar–. Y entonces Rolf llegó en pijama casi corriendo, tan enfadado. No sé bien qué dijo, Zi se empezó a reír, y luego Guri y se me pegó, también llegó Sif y también se rió. ¡Rolf tenía la cara maquillada y el pelo de punta pintado con témperas de color rojo! 

Kirian siguió riendo inconteniblemente y tuvo que frotarse los ojos ante las lágrimas de risa que empañaban sus ojos. Distraído por eso, no fue consciente de que Loki se había levantado y le tiraba del brazo hasta que estuvo tumbado en la cama de espalda bajo él y sus muñecas sujetas por una mano fuerte de él por encima de su cabeza.

–Al parecer esa niña es una de los míos... a mi me encanta hacer travesuras, pajarillo –la última parte la dijo con voz más grave, profunda, anticipando lo que iba a hacer.

Llevaba demasiados días cansado de escuchar historias de cosas que pasaban no muy lejos de él, pero que no podía ver y desde el día anterior había encontrado la manera de solucionar su aburrimiento. 

–Loki, ¿qué...? –su pregunta fue cortada cuando Loki lo besó.

No fue nada dulce, era hambriento, demandante, sus labios fueron mordidos hasta que no tuvo más remedio que abrirlos para soltar un quejido y en ese momento su boca fue invadida. Intentó soltarse sin éxito, y no por primera vez se preguntó por qué era más débil que aquellos humanos a los que debía proteger. Se removió intentando liberarse y la mano libre de Loki lo cogió por la cintura y le separó las piernas con las propias, colocándose entre ellas y recostándose sobre él. Esa mano subió por su costado hasta llegar a su pecho descubierto, él maldijo por su día de colada la razón por la que no tenía su camiseta ese día, y lo acarició por un tiempo allí, sintió que se acercaba hasta acariciar la aureola y finalmente apretar el pezón entre sus dedos, inusitadamente suavemente en contraste con el resto de acciones. La mano volvió a descender hasta llegar a colarse entre sus piernas rozando una vez, después rodeó su cadera y se metió en sus pantalones y apretó una nalga, pegándolo incluso más y comenzó a frotarse contra él, lo que le arrancó un profundo gemido. Sin detener el movimiento, Loki liberó sus labios demasiado rojos e hinchados y se curvó lo necesario para lamer y morder su cuello.

–Ah... para... por... Ah... –su ruego murió antes de poder acabar de formularlo, al sentirse tan excitado, aunque su intención había sido liberarse, acabó aceptando esas atenciones y arqueándose contra él, aumentando ese roce.

–Kirian, ¿has visto el man...? –la voz de Rainer entrando despreocupadamente en la habitación hizo que se detuvieran–. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con él? –dijo mirando al ángel con el ceño fruncido.

Loki bufó como si estuviese molesto, pero la sonrisa ladeada de su rostro indicaba todo lo contrario, se incorporó liberando a Kirian y se sentó en la cama recostándose contra la pared. El ángel se levantó y se alejó andando para atrás hasta chochar contra la mesa y hacer caer una silla.

–Tks, hubiese querido alargar el mensaje un poco más –se quejó y miró a Rainer que seguía en la puerta–. ¡Hey Rai! ¿Cómo va todo? Estaba mandándole un recadito al pajarillo para la gatita –dijo y miró a Kirian unos segundos para que viera que lo decía completamente en serio. 

–Yo no queri... –comenzó a contestar a Rainer, pero ante las palabras de Loki miró al joven tan rápido que podría haberse hecho un esguince en el cuello–. ¡Qué! No, yo... y-yo no puedo hacer e-esto –dijo nervioso, enrojeciendo.

Rainer lo cogió por los hombros con un brazo, su principio de enfado evaporado ante la oportunidad de que esos dos avanzaran más que Loki les había dado y compartió con éste una sonrisa traviesa.

–No te preocupes, tío, se lo dará –dijo el pelirrojo saliendo y cerrando la puerta a su espalda sin soltar al ángel que comenzó a protestar ante esa afirmación.

***

Estaba desesperado, desde que Loki le había dado ese “mensaje” tres días atrás el hombre no dejaba preguntarle si ya se lo había dado y de acosarlo para que lo hiciera al escuchar su negativa. Pero eso no era lo peor, al fin y al cabo con salir de la habitación ya se libraba de él, lo realmente malo y que estaba acabando con sus nervios y sobre todo con su paz era Rainer. Cada vez que se cruzaba con él le recordaba que tenía que hacerlo y lo que tenía que hacer, al parecer el hombre al día siguiente del suceso había hablado con Loki para enterarse de todos los detalles, porque sino no se explicaba cómo los sabía. Pero por encima de todo estaba cómo se habían jodido las antes gloriosas y largas noches de sexo, no sabía si reír o llorar, estaba que se subía por las paredes. Rainer había convertido esos momentos en clases sobre mujeres. La primera noche se había pasado todo el tiempo explicándole las diferencias y ventajas frente a los hombres, las desventajas las había pasado totalmente por alto, y después había hablado con todo detalle y deleite de algunas de sus experiencias, de sus perversiones con sus ligues; todo ello mientras lo calentaba y finalmente lo penetraba. El orgasmo había sido doblemente liberador por su propia culminación y porque el hombre dejase de poder hilar las palabras y se callara. Aprovechando ese momento de lasitud, había apartado su peso y se había marchado bastante enfadado, no era de buen gusto que te la estuviesen clavando hasta los riñones mientras te hablaban de otras parejas sexuales.

La noche siguiente lo había esposado a las patas de la cama –sí, otra maldita vez esas jodidas esposas que no parecían acabarse nunca–, dejando que su cabeza colgara por los pies de la cama y pudiese ver la película porno que se reproducía en la pantalla. Lo maldijo hasta la saciedad y se hubiese soltado con sus bolas de energía de haber podido, pero ese truco sólo le había servido una vez, desde entonces el hombre tenía la precaución de añadir a las esposas una apretada tela con la que sus manos quedasen atrapadas en un puño. Si pensó que eso iba a ser todo, se equivocaba, poco después se encontró a Rainer vestido con una falda corta y un sujetador de encaje relleno con dos globos, se había pintado los labios, los ojos y se había puesto colorete. Cuando le preguntó qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, él dijo llamarse Federica Eugenia y que iba a enseñarle el arte de amar a una mujer. Kirian había lloriqueado no pudiendo creer que estuviese en semejante situación y había dejado caer la cabeza y cerrado los ojos. Claro, el travesti no le había dejado ni ese consuelo y había empujado sus párpados haciendo que los abriera y asegurado que tiraría de nuevo de ellos si los volvía a cerrar. El hombre había empezado a hacer absolutamente todo lo que hacía la mujer en la pantalla mientras hablaba con voz en falsete relatándole lo que hacía y cuánto le gustaba. Él había llegado a un punto en que no sabía qué imagen era peor, si la de la pantalla o la del hombre que se estaba quitando unas bragas de encaje, a juego con el sujetador, mientras se contoneaba frotando el culo sobre su sexo que, contra su voluntad, comenzaba a reaccionar y se masajeaba los globos.

La noche anterior había sido una combinación de ambas, por suerte había logrado huir antes de que lograse ponerle la segunda esposa. No quería saber qué sería lo siguiente, lo que lo llevaba a estar esa tarde viendo una película con Zisel, aunque no había prestado atención ni al título de la película, dándole vueltas a que tenía que decirle que tenía un mensaje de Loki y que debía hacer aquello.

Cuando la película acabó, Zisel no se molestó en apagar la pantalla y dejando que pasaran todos los créditos finales se volvió a mirar a Kirian, que sorpresivamente había estado callado durante toda la peli. Cruzó las piernas sentándose a lo indio, y sonriendo empezó a comentar las curiosidades y escenas, como solían hacer siempre. 

–Me ha parecido genialosa, con toda esa acción tengo la adrenalina a flor de piel –dijo riendo.– De verdad, estos antepasados nuestros eran muy ocurrentes al imaginarse que en el futuro todo se compraría con tiempo, ¿verdad? Algo un tanto disparatado, pero claro, no se les puede culpar, ellos no sabían lo que iba a pasar en realidad –en el fondo se dio cuenta de que no era normal que Kirian no dijese nada, pero continuó hablando esperando que reaccionase en algún momento. 

Kirian no estaba escuchando, apenas era consciente de que la película había acabado, para él era como un murmullo. Tenía que hacerlo ya, de una vez y sin darle más vueltas o no lo haría. La miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza, al parecer coincidió con alguna pregunta que había hecho y la negativa era la respuesta correcta, pues el murmullo continuó exaltado. _“Vamos, tú puedes, tú puedes, no es muy diferente a lo que has hecho ya... excepto por lo de frotarse... ¿Y si me excito como con Loki?”_ , pensó. Cerró los ojos e hizo el movimiento de cabeza como si se estuviese dando contra un muro imaginario. Zisel continuó hablando con renovado entusiasmo ante el “ferviente asentimiento”. Tomó una honda respiración y se dio con los puños en las piernas y dio un fuerte asentimiento, decidido.

–Loki me dijo que te diese una cosa hace un par de días y él y Rai no paran de acosarme con que te lo dé y... –dijo de corrido interrumpiendo el parloteo de la chica, se detuvo al ver que estaba dudando de nuevo, optando por simplemente lanzarse sobre ella.

La besó apremiante, haciendo que soltase un gemido de sorpresa, recostado sobre ella en el sofá mientras cogía las manos de Zisel y las unía por encima de su cabeza para sujetarla con una mano, aunque en su caso sin apretar. Lamió y mordió los labios y ella los abrió, más pronto de lo que él lo había hecho días atrás. Recorrió toda su boca no danzando con la otra sino más bien atacando y conquistando cada rincón. Puso la otra mano en su cintura, y luchó contra sí mismo para hacer lo siguiente y separar las piernas de la joven y colocarse entre ellas, tumbándose por completo. El peso del ángel no la molestó en absoluto, y algo en su interior empezó a vibrar. Subió la mano pasándola bajo la camiseta y lloriqueó sin romper el beso ante el siguiente paso: empujar su mano bajo el sujetador y acariciar el pecho, contornear la piel más sensible de la aureola y apretar suavemente el pezón, provocando más de un jadeo y gemido. Apartó esa mano haciéndola bajar hasta el borde de los finos pantalones de deporte, titubeó un poco, pero finalmente la hizo descender por ese terreno inexplorado, maldiciendo interiormente porque la tela fuese tan final, podía sentir su calor contra su mano. Zisel se arqueó ante el nuevo contacto, y el tigre ronroneó satisfecho por las atenciones. 

Quitó la mano más rápido de lo que Loki lo había hecho en esa ocasión y fue a apretar el culo de Zisel bajo la ropa. Casi con un espasmo hizo que su codo se doblara lo que necesitaba para pegarla a él. Rompió el beso en un nuevo lloriqueo, agachando la cabeza y tensando su cuello, pero pese a esa lucha interna dio el siguiente paso y empezó a frotarse contra Zisel. Obvió que el beso había durado un poco más y pasó a lamer y morder su cuello, en su caso suavemente sin dejar marcas que a Loki no le había importado dejar, jadeando inevitablemente entre lamida y mordisco pues como había temido el roce estaba estimulándolo, endureciéndole.

Unos minutos después, se separó abruptamente quedando sentado sobre sus talones con la respiración alterada, los labios rojos, una erección dolorosamente contenida en sus pantalones y sin atreverse a mirar a Zisel.

Abrió los ojos cuando el roce terminó, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de comprender qué había sucedido, pero el calor en su interior y el tigre reclamando lo que creía que había conseguido no la dejaban pensar demasiado bien. Había llegado a la conclusión en el beso que todo eso había sido cosa de Loki y Rainer, y en el deseo y desconcierto no se decidía por patearles el trasero a ambos o hacerles un monumento. Se incorporó volviendo a quedar sentada, miró a Kirian y luego a ella misma, tenía la camiseta retorcida y algo enrollada hacia arriba, el sujetador estaba fuera de su sitio, y los pantalones habían quedado extrañamente colocados por el roce. Volvió a mirar al ángel, gracias a la oscuridad del lugar podía ver mejor algunos detalles, y por eso pudo apreciar fácilmente el bulto dentro de los pantalones de él. Tragó duro, deseaba liberarlo de esa prisión. Miró a su alrededor, el cine no era un buen lugar, era la única estancia de la casa que no tenía cerrojo, y ya había visto lo que pasaba si Rolf decidía aparecer por ahí en plena “fiesta”. Se puso de pie, se acercó a Kirian y poniendo una mano en su mejilla lo hizo mirar hacia ella al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y lo volvía a besar, demandante, lamiendo esos finos labios que la estaban volviendo loca. Con la mano libre tiró de él para que se pusiera de pie y poder pegarse a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo. El ángel abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había quitado esa obligación de encima, pero al parecer ella quería dar una respuesta, ¿es que no sabían lo que era una carta que tenían que usarlo de mensajero a él? Resignado y tragándose un lloriqueo, se dejó llevar y entreabrió la boca aceptando el beso.

Zisel frunció el ceño al ver que la respuesta no era la acostumbrada y una bombilla se encendió en su mente. –Es... para... ti –dijo entre beso y beso–. Que le... den... ahora... a Loki –consiguió decir con fuerza de voluntad, aunque en su mente estaba anotando la caja de chocolate que tenía que comprarle al hombre. 

Lo siguió besando esperando que lo entendiese y la correspondiera como solía hacer, antes de seguir con su plan de escabullirse a su habitación. 

Kirian soltó un suspiro antes de continuar besándola en parte aliviado por que no iba a tener que repetir lo que quiera que Zisel tuviese en mente hacer, pero con Loki, aunque la inquietud por lo que podría venir a continuación no se fue. Se dejó arrastrar por Zisel, quien continuó besándole hasta que estaban cerca de llegar por las escaleras al primer piso. Aunque le había soltado justo a tiempo la voz de Rolf hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. No podía exponerse a una nueva bronca, estiró un ala frente a él y simuló estar limpiando sus plumas apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera.

–Estamos subiendo, ¿querías algo?–preguntó Zisel después de aclararse la garganta y subió un par de escalones más rodeando su estómago con un brazo como si le doliese. 

Rolf miró suspicaz a Kirian ante la extraña acción, nunca lo había visto comportarse como un pajarillo, pero su hermana le preocupó. –¿Te encuentras mal? –preguntó el hombre poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de su hermana.

–No es nada, estábamos viendo una película, pero me ha empezado a doler la tripa. Problemas de mujeres, hermanito –explicó sonriendo–. Kirian me acompañaba a acostarme un rato –desvió la mirada hacía el ángel para que confirmase su coartada. 

Él estiró el cuello e inclinó la cabeza de modo que se pudo ver un poco de su cabeza, no así sus mejillas delatoras, y asintió.

–¿Quieres que avise a Sif? ¿Necesitas algo del pueblo? Iba a ir ahora –dijo Rolf solícito, ni siquiera se había molestado en ver si el ángel confirmaba las palabras de Zisel.

–Tengo unas pastillas que me dio ella, será tomarme una y dormirme –le dijo, sin mentir en absoluto, era cierto que esas pastillas que Sif le había dado eran para esos casos y que la dejaban K.O. –¿Podrías comprarme caramelos? –pidió con una sonrisa dulce. 

Rolf sonrió y negó divertido. –Ya los tenía en cuenta –y se despidió alborotando un poco el pelo de su hermana.

Zisel suspiró aliviada cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, se volvió hacia Kirian para cogerlo de la mano y subir las escaleras que faltaban hasta llegar al segundo piso. Apenas había pisado el primer escalón que los llevaría a la seguridad de su cuarto cuando la voz de Rainer los hizo detenerse de nuevo. 

–Oh... ¿ya te decidiste? Qué lástima, ya tenía algo especial preparado para hoy –dijo en voz de falsete, tirando de la falda de animadora a juego con el top bajo el que estaba los ya usuales globos y sin soltar los pompones rojos en sus manos.

Kirian lo miró con horror y anduvo hacia las siguientes escaleras sin darle la espalda. 

–Rai... por dios, que no te vea así Guri –Zisel lo miraba atónita e igual de horrorizada que Kirian, sacudió la cabeza y tiró del ángel para que la siguiera de nuevo dejando el loco pelirrojo abajo. 

Rainer comenzó a agitar los pompones. –Vamos, dame una K, dame una I, dame una R... –el hombre acortó viendo que se irían antes de que terminase de animarlo–. Dalo todo, cariño, aquí te espero –dijo insinuante aún en esa voz de falsete y le lanzó un beso antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación riendo.

Entraron en la habitación y Zisel puso el seguro a la puerta respirando, más calmada. Se giró, dio un par de pasos y volvió a colgarse del cuello del hombre para besarlo, pegando su cadera y todo su cuerpo a él. Éste se dejó hacer y respondió abrazándola, más como a una tabla de salvación que como el encuentro sexual que se pretendía, aún en shock y dando gracias por haber podido escapar esa vez de Rainer.

Las manos de Zisel bajaron acariciando sobre la camiseta, para luego colarlas dentro. Se aferró a su espalda unos segundos cuando su lengua se aventuró a jugar con la vecina, comenzó a subir por el pecho arrastrando la camiseta de Kirian al mismo tiempo hasta que él levantó los brazos y terminó de sacarla dejándola caer al suelo. Lo acarició sin querer retrasar demasiado la llegada a la siguiente prenda, rozó con una de las manos la erección sobre los pantalones y la otra desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera. 

Kirian jadeó rompiendo el beso por el toque regresando a la situación actual y se separó un poco, pero la sujeción sobre el pantalón mientras ella lo abría le impidió hacerlo más, no había vuelto a estar tan excitado por estar con ella desde la mañana de su cumpleaños, y lo que ella pudiera requerir a continuación lo ponía nervioso, su boca volvió a ser atacada mientras los apretados vaqueros eran bajados arrastrando la ropa interior. Una mano se situó sobre su culo y la otra en su nuca y tiraron de él haciendo que avanzara hasta que Zisel chocó contra la cama y lo hizo caer con ella, sobre ella. El nuevo contacto en su excitación hizo que jadeara de nuevo, se removió queriendo apartarse, avergonzado, pero sintió el abrazo de ella apretarse, podía liberarse fácilmente, pero ella no quería que lo hiciera. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y la miró un poco temeroso por lo que pretendía.

Le devolvió la mirada cuando sintió que había abierto los ojos, no sabía si sus ojos transmitían lo que ella quería en vez de sólo deseo, pero trató de mirarlo cálidamente, con todo el amor que se permitía expresar. Se alzó para dejar un pequeño beso en su nariz y sonriendo como un gato travieso lamió sus labios varias veces, pasó a hacer lo mismo con su mandíbula, mordiendo de vez en cuando, hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para jugar con él y tirar con sus dientes conociendo las reacciones de Kirian cuando hacía eso. La mano de su trasero lo pegó más a ella, sintiendo su erección contra su abdomen, haciéndola jadear y la otra comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pezones, atrapándolo entre sus dedos, tirando levemente y acariciándolo. El ángel gimió ante las acciones y apretó las sábanas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Zisel, contiendo el impulso de ceder a la estimulación y frotarse contra ella. Lo permitió separarse unos segundos para poder abrir las piernas un poco y volvió a empujarlo rozándose contra su polla en el proceso. Su lengua abandonó el cuello y bajó para alcanzar el pezón libre, lamió la aureola, acercándose, pero sin llegar a rozarlo durante unos segundos, se separó traviesa y sopló erizando la piel húmeda, pero al instante calmó el frío atrapando entre sus labios el pezón y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dientes y lamiendo con su lengua. 

La nueva acción consiguió que sus caderas se moviesen una vez involuntariamente. Se regañó mentalmente y apretó los dientes y los ojos, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Zisel, sus alas se estiraron tensas hasta casi tocar el techo. _“No tenía que haberles hecho caso, tenía que haber huido, renunciado a Rai después de su parloteo la primera noche”_ , se dijo. Estaba excitado y cada vez más con las acciones de Zisel, pero a la vez tenía cierto pánico a dejarse llevar por ese terreno desconocido, lo cierto era que con sus traumatizantes acciones Rainer no le había ayudado mucho, no podía pensar en sus palabras sin verle travestido y haciendo sonidos agudos y agitando las pestañas que finalmente había visto que eran postizas.

Al sentirlo tensarse Zisel detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró a los ojos fuertemente cerrados. –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te contienes? –preguntó con voz suave–. Cuéntamelo Kirian, por favor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago mal? ¿No te gusta como lo hago? o... ¿No te gusta... conmigo? –trató de saber, aunque teniendo la respuesta. 

–Yo... no es... es que... –Cómo podía decirle todo lo que sentía si ni él se aclaraba. Estaba excitado y deseaba cualquier alivio, quería entregarse, perderse en ese placer. Ya no tenía miedo a tocarla, a estar contra ella, se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo, bueno a casi todo, y de la parte inexplorada tenía tanta información ofrecida y mostrada por el loco de Rainer que ya no sabía qué era lo que estaría bien que hiciera o qué no. Además había algo en ella que lo detenía a ir más allá, según avanzaban más en el tema sexual había comenzado a sentir como si ella fuese de cristal, que había algo en ella realmente puro y valioso que él no tenía ningún derecho a tomar, era algo humano y por tanto debía seguir siendo sólo de ellos. Kirian lloriqueó al límite de sus nervios y dejó que las palabras fluyeran como quisieran–. No puedo hacer esto, siento que está mal y tampoco sé qué hacer porque Federica Eugenia está pestañeando y apretando los estúpidos globos y ya no sé qué es todo lo que me dijo. Y estoy tan... –gimió en un nuevo lamento– que no puedo aclararme.

–Kirian... mírame –le pidió cogiéndolo por las mejillas con sus manos–. No está mal, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas el primero, quiero que me toques, tocarte, quiero darte placer y... sentirlo. ¿Qué está mal de eso? Te quiero, no necesito nada más –le dijo sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía con cada palabra–. Yo... tampoco sé muy bien qué hacer Kir, estoy nerviosa, y tengo miedo, pero creo que si me dejo llevar, si los dos lo hacemos, saldrá bien –le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios–. Pero si ves que no puedes... deberíamos ir a por una ducha fría –terminó de decir forzando una sonrisa. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza, pero no se apartó para hacer lo que sugería, seguía luchando consigo mismo sin decidirse.

–Yo no soy de este mundo, Zisel, no debería hacer nada de esto contigo, no debería ser el primero. Es un don de los humanos y para vosotros –contestó comprendiendo qué era ese algo especial que sentía que no debía tomar.

–¿Y qué que no seas de este mundo? –replicó harta de que sacara a relucir siempre ese hecho–. Porque es importante quiero dárselo a alguien que me importe, que se preocupe por mí. Me da igual que sea humano, ángel o vampiro... quiero hacerlo con alguien a quien quiera, no con el primero que encuentre en una noche de fiesta. Y te quiero a ti, más de lo que imaginas, ¿y me dices que por tener unas alas no puedes? 

Kirian tembló de impotencia sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. No podía seguir negándose a Zisel, era lo que ella quería fervientemente, lo que deseaba conseguir de él ya fuera con paciencia o comenzando a perderla como en ese momento. Estaba empeñada y no cedería a buscar a algún humano, alguien de su edad, ese amor que decía imposible hubiese sido una buena opción, pero se había negado a decirle quién era y Rainer también era una tumba. Dejó de intentar rebelarse y asintió.

–Haré lo que desees, Zisel. Lo siento, no debí contradecirte –Acto seguido se inclinó para besar y lamer el cuello de la chica y comenzar a frotarse contra ella intentando reanimar la erección que había bajado, sujetándola por la cintura, con los ojos cerrados sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía cada vez, más bien como si siguiese unos pasos ensayados.

Zisel se quedó quieta sin sentir nada de lo que él estaba haciendo. Sus manos se movieron temblorosas al pecho de Kirian y empujaron sin fuerza queriendo que se alejara, él se detuvo al instante y la miró como un soldado esperando la siguiente orden. Ella sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos sin previo aviso, desvió la mirada avergonzada, se cubrió los labios con una mano y trató de respirar calmadamente y no dejarse llevar por el llanto.

–¿Qué está mal ahora? Creía que querías... Lo siento –dijo preocupado, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y acarició su mejilla.

–Tu... “haré lo que desees” no es lo mismo que “úsame como quieras, para deleitarte” –respondió usando sus propias palabras–. No comprendes que no quiero un objeto que pueda manejar a mi antojo, que me diga que sí a todo, que se mueva como una marioneta al son de mis hilos. Quiero... yo quiero... ¡Dios! –dijo frustrada–. Quiero al Kirian de siempre, quiero al Kirian que está preocupado y acariciándome la mejilla. Lo quiero a él, te quiero a ti. 

El ángel detuvo su caricia y se separó poniéndose de pie. Estaba ya tan cansado de todo aquello, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? No había manera de acertar con ella, si le decía lo que pensaba se disgustaba, si aceptaba en vez de discutirle lo hacía aún más.

–Por la diosa, Zisel, ¿tienes idea del jaleo que llevo contigo? ¿Me quieres a mí? No, Zisel, quieres una parte de mi y cuando te conviene. Porque si me hubiese callado y no me hubiese preocupado por ti, porque quieras deshacerte de tu virginidad con alguien como yo, ahora no estaríamos hablando. No... no logro comprenderte, da igual que me niegue o acepte el resultado es el mismo: tú disgustada –dejó salir llegando al límite de su frustración. Se giró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, tirando un poco, y murmuró entre dientes–. Esta misión es imposible.

Zisel se puso de pie al igual que él y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. –Has obviado un pequeño detalle, Kirian: nunca dije que no te iba a dejar no hacerlo. No, como tampoco te oí decir en ningún momento: no quiero acostarme contigo. ¡Y claro que te quiero a ti! Ni se te ocurra ponerlo en duda, ni se te ocurra. Lo que no soporto son frases como “con alguien como yo”, no te das cuenta de que para nosotros no eres sólo el ángel que ha venido a salvarnos el culo, eres uno más de nosotros aunque lo niegues. Peleamos juntos, reímos juntos... ¿por qué no entiendes de una vez que no te vemos como algo ajeno a nuestras vidas?, ¿por qué no lo quieres aceptar al igual que nosotros aceptamos que quieres poner nuestras necesidades sobre las tuyas? –tomó aire un par de veces–. Quizá fuese un error que nos relacionáramos, seguramente ahora tendrías que estar vigilándonos sin que fuésemos conscientes. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Bendito error! ¡Gracias Diosa por cometer errores como este! –gritó mirando al techo. 

Kirian apretó los dientes ante la última burla y se centró en el resto. –Tú eres quien no lo entiende. El hecho es que no debería estar con vosotros, y intento mitigarlo, esforzarme más por cumplir con mi misión. Pero, maldita sea, si va ser imposible que estés feliz ni tres días seguidos, prefiero alejarme y cumplir del modo en que debí haberlo hecho. ¡Por qué no puedes dejarme morir en paz! –se detuvo cortando hasta su aliento en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, al no medir sus palabras en su enfado. Bajó la cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos ante las últimas palabras. Desde que se enteró en Ereso que iba a desaparecer se había esforzado por aceptarlo, pero ¿morir? Sabía que de igual modo no iba a estar más con ellos, pero esa palabra implicaba otras cosas, lo hacía todo... diferente. Él iba a morir y a ella le recriminaba que siempre quisiera verla feliz. Se sintió mareada al sentir que todo los esquemas que se había formado en su cabeza se desmoronaban, el estómago le dio un vuelco provocándole náuseas. Se llevó la mano a la boca y al segundo salió disparada hacía el baño dejándose caer de rodillas en el momento justo. Estuvo así un par de minutos, hasta que sintió que ya no iba a volver a marearse, se levantó y se lavó la cara y los dientes, antes de volver a la habitación. Encontró a Kirian en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, pero vestido y murmurando algo ininteligible por lo bajo, moviéndose unos pasitos para un lado y vuelta, pero se detuvo y la miró cuando entró en su campo visual.

–Lo siento, me ha debido de sentar mal algo que he comido –se disculpó bajando la cabeza avergonzada, si no fuese por los restos de mareo se hubiese sonrojado. Se acercó a la cama para sentarse. 

La mentira era mala, pero ya lo había estropeado bastante como para volver a protestar por lo que se mantuvo callado y la miró expectante, conteniendo un poco su preocupación que le instaba a hacer que se acostara y durmiera para recuperarse.

–Kirian... tú quieres que sea feliz, ¿verdad? Y yo quiero serlo. Creo que ahí tenemos algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo –dijo sonriendo un poco–. Para que los dos estemos en paz tenemos que acabar con esta situación, de alguna manera –fue una afirmación más que una simple opinión–. Yo... esto de acostarme contigo, le ha dado demasiado importancia al asunto, entiendo que pienses que sólo me interesa una cosa de ti aunque no sea verdad. Tú no te sientes cómodo haciéndolo por diferentes razones, y yo no me siento bien forzándote... por eso, creo... que deberíamos olvidarlo. Sin embargo, sí que me gusta besarte, que me beses, ver películas contigo, escucharte cantar, que me leas... ¡oh, me encantó que me leyeras el libro! –dijo sonriendo por el recuerdo–. Me alegro de que ya no te pongas tenso cuando estoy más cerca de la cuenta, no necesito nada más que eso, lo prometo –terminó de decir mirándolo a los ojos. 

–No, Zisel, sí es importante para ti. Sé que estás teniendo una paciencia inmensa conmigo y yo... No debí acercarme a ti hoy, menos con lo del... mensaje, sin estar en las mismas condiciones. Estaba agobiado, desesperado porque me dejasen tranquilo, estaba realmente de los nervios y hay recuerdos de Rai que no ayudan mucho en esta situación por mucho que él pretendiera que sí. Por ellos de verdad ahora sí que se agradecería un fuerte golpe en la cabeza –se detuvo reflexionando mientras se rascaba el punto en que en su día se había herido en la cabeza, y negó cuando esos recuerdos de los que se quería deshacer regresaron–. Quizás yo me preocupé demasiado por el hecho de que seas virgen y debí centrarme más en qué era lo que tú querías, al fin y al cabo es tu decisión y sólo tuya. Lo siento por eso. Así que... sólo necesito un poco más de esa paciencia, si no es pedir demasiado, para acostumbrarme como lo he hecho con otras cosas. No me disgusta estar contigo, de verdad que no es propiamente por ti, realmente he llegado a amar besarte, ¿sabes? –confesó. Respiró profundamente y decidió explicarse un poquito más–. Esto me cuesta más porque las mujeres en general me recuerdan a la única que había visto antes y ella es... temible. 

Zisel analizó todas sus palabras sintetizando la idea principal, a él no le disgustaba acostarse con ella, sólo estaba nervioso y aún no había terminado de acostumbrarse, eso era un buena noticia, segundo, le gustaba besarla, esa noticia era aún mejor. Sonrió llevando inconscientemente sus dedos a sus labios y soltó un suspiro de alivio. 

–Te propongo un trato –dijo finalmente–. Yo tendré toda la paciencia del mundo, pero esta vez tienes que ser tú el que me guíe, quiero que te acostumbres, pero es más sencillo si me hablas, si me cuentas todo lo que pasa por esa cabecita, con respecto a ese tema me refiero –aclaró–, así no voy dando palos de ciego y no volvemos a tener una situación como esta. A cambio, hablaré seriamente con Rainer para que deje de traumatizarte, si necesitas saber algo confío en que puedes preguntárselo tú mismo –cogió aire y siguió hablando–. También te prometo decirte y pedirte lo que necesite, lo que quiera para que puedas cumplir tu misión, pero no todo vas a poder lograrlo, y no quiero que te frustres por eso o te enfades contigo mismo, es normal en la vida de una persona tener decepciones y no conseguir todo lo que uno quiere, y hay que saber afrontarlo –se levantó y caminó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de él y extendió la mano al frente–. ¿Trato? 

–Yo... –dudó si aceptar. Parecía un buen trato excepto por una cosa: ¿él, guiarla? No se veía capaz de elegir los momento, decidir qué hacer cada vez, eso... lo sentía demasiado para él. Tomó un par de respiraciones y decidió que lo mejor sería aclarar el punto, negociar como había visto en muchas películas–. Me parece bien, salvo porque... ¿no podría ser que yo hiciese eso de decirte lo que piense y tú sigas guiando, o sea, como hasta ahora?

La chica lo meditó unos segundos dándole emoción al asunto y luego sonrió de lado–. Está bien... yo me encargo de los demás como hasta ahora y tú me dices cómo te sientes con lo que hago, si sientes interés por alguna cosa en especial, cuando crees que puedes avanzar otro paso... esas cosas que hasta ahora sólo podía intuir y... me das un beso –dijo en broma aún con la mano extendida. 

Kirian asintió, estrechó su mano y se inclinó para besarla sin pararse a pensar en la ligereza en su voz al pedirlo, lo hizo lenta y dulcemente, saboreando los labios mentolados aunque sin el dulce acostumbrado, la pasta de dientes y los caramelos no eran lo mismo, y se separó quizás algo antes de lo que lo hubiese hecho de haber sido de otro modo, pensando que cuando se comiese otro de esos caramelos tal vez le diese otro.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! A partir de esta discusión las cosas van a mejor y… redoble de tambores: ¡Entramos en la recta final!


	39. Capítulo 39

Nada más salir del garaje tuvo que llevarse las manos a los ojos, hacía mes y medio que no veía la luz del Sol, y sus ojos habían terminado por adaptarse a la oscuridad de su cárcel.

–Ahora entiendo vuestro plan, queríais convertirme en vampiro a ver si me desintegraba con el Sol, pero no lo habéis conseguido –bromeó tratando de acostumbrarse un poco. 

Kirian sonrió contento de que al fin Loki estuviese curado y después de tres días de “por si acaso”, Rolf siempre tan paranoico, le hubiesen permitido salir aunque insistiesen en que el hombre estuviera vigilado en todo momento por unos días más.

–No sería difícil a esta hora –concordó Kirian poniéndose unas gafas de Sol–. Pero te faltan los colmillos aún –le siguió la broma dándose unos golpecitos con la uña en uno de los suyos, recordando a Eve y sus locuras.

–Recuérdame que no vuelva a acercarme a esa boca sin protección –dijo dando medio paso fingiendo alejarse de él–. ¿Vas a mostrarme la gran choza principal? –preguntó mirando con los ojos entornados la construcción. 

–Claro, ven –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano instándole a que le siguiera. Sin perder la sonrisa se giró un momento caminando hacia atrás–. No te preocupes, vuestra sangre sabe horrible –y con eso se adentró en la pequeña selva que separaba el garaje de la casa.

Kirian le mostró la piscina, pero no se entretuvo mucho al Sol, prefiriendo entrar pronto al resguardo de la casa, le mostró el salón parloteando con ilusión de todas las cosas que había ahí como si no se lo hubiese contado suficientes veces en esos días de encierro, señaló la habitación de Valdis al otro lado de la estancia a la que estuvieron de acuerdo en no acercarse más y entraron a la cocina de donde provenía un rico olor a espaguetis a la boloñesa.

–Hola, Sif. ¿Cómo vas, necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Kirian.

–Hola, cariño. Estoy terminando con el primer plato, creo que puedo apañármelas sin ti hoy –le respondió sin dejar de remover la carne picada y luego bajando el fuego se volvió hacia ellos–. Tú debes ser Loki, me han hablado mucho de ti estos días –le tendió la mano al susodicho sonriendo–. Espero que el paranoico de mi prometido decida pronto que puedas estar libre, sería genial que pudiésemos comer todos juntos de una vez. 

–Yo también lo espero, no he visto a nadie tan cabezota como Rolf... bueno, quizá Zisel, pero por algo son hermanos –bromeó con la mujer, sin soltarle la mano y se inclinó para besarla en el dorso antes de seguir hablando–. Tu comida es deliciosa, Sif.

–Ya sabía yo que no podías ser malo. Bueno, chicos, voy a seguir con la comida, si no acabo a la hora estos son capaces de echarme a los leones –Sif se volvió de nuevo hacia los fogones y comenzó a empanar unos filetes de pollo. 

Riendo ante las palabras de la mujer, sabiendo que no eran muy desacertadas, el ángel salió seguido por Loki hacia el sótano. Pasó entre las máquinas de hacer ejercicio y el jacuzzi, abrió la puerta del cine sonriendo más ampliamente, con cariño a la estancia, y se detuvo ante el cristal que daba a la piscina dejando que Loki inspeccionase lo que deseara sabiendo que a esas horas estaban a salvo ahí de que alguien pudiese aparecer para recriminarle que le quitase los ojos de encima medio segundo en una estancia cerrada. Rolf a veces era realmente desesperante.

Loki soltó un silbido asombrado mirando todo a su alrededor. –Pero qué bien os cuida la gatita. Esto sí que son comodidades y lo demás tonterías –afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza–. Sí que debe ser bueno ese grupillo de cantarines –se movió por la sala abriendo la puerta de la sauna, analizando las máquinas de ejercicio y todos los demás cachivaches que había en ella. 

Cuando el hombre pareció satisfecho con su inspección, subieron al segundo piso. Allí le indicó un poco la distribución de las habitaciones, Rolf se había llevado a Guri a un parque en el pueblo para que socializara un poco con niños, la pequeña lo echaba de menos después de aquellos meses en el colegio, por lo que sus habitaciones estaban vacías, a la de los gemelos era mejor no asomarse a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, y Loki tampoco parecía muy a favor de acercarse a esos locos después de soportarlos tantas semanas. Sin embargo, Kirian llamó a la puerta de Rainer y abrió sin esperar respuesta, el dueño de la habitación parecía demasiado ocupado jugando a sus videojuegos con Gunnar al lado, quien mascaba con aire relajado un palo de regaliz.

–¿Ya has conseguido llegar al monte del Dios Enkil? –preguntó Kirian al ver tan concentrado al pelirrojo.

–Casi, guapo, cuando lo consiga celebraremos –contestó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, pero aún así el tono insinuador y la sonrisa ladeada consiguió que el ángel se sonrojara suavemente.

Loki sonrió de lado al descubrir que sus deducciones sobre las marcas del pajarillo no iban muy desencaminadas, fingió aclararse la garganta escondiendo una risa y miró a Kirian guiñándole un ojo. Se despidió de Gunnar, quien no le iba a hacer mucho caso si estaba jugando y salió de nuevo al pasillo. 

–¿Qué más nos queda por ver? ¿La torre de la princesa del castillo y su pajarillo guardián? –preguntó mirando las escaleras. 

–La habitación de Zisel, yo no tengo habitación –aclaró subiendo las escaleras.

Llamó a la puerta y, a diferencia de la puerta de Rainer, esperó unos segundos sin obtener respuesta, giró despacio el pomo de la puerta y entró encontrando la habitación mangas por hombro, sobre todo la cama estaba llena de ropa.

–¿Zisel? ¿Estás ahí? –la llamó, preguntándose, no sin razón, si Valdis no habría visto tal caos y ya habría ajusticiado a la joven.

–¡¿Kir?! –se escuchó gritar al poco–. ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? Estoy en el ropero –pidió con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba algo agitada.

El aludido acudió en su ayuda seguido por Loki. –¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó antes de asomarse al ropero y verla subida en una banqueta vistiendo sólo ropa interior. 

–Necesito... esa... maldita... maleta –dijo entrecortadamente dando saltitos sobre el taburete tratando de alcanzar unas veces más el objeto. 

Derrotada giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero lo primero que captó fue la silueta de Loki lo que la hizo soltar un grito e intentó cubrirse, haciendo que el taburete se tambaleara con ella encima. De alguna manera consiguió agarrarse a una balda antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo. 

–Esto si que es un buen recibimiento –la sonrisa de Loki se había ensanchado cuando la vio, y en esos momentos era aún más amplia si cabe. 

–¿Estás bien, Zisel? –se preocupó Kirian. La chica asintió ausentemente y él, ya que no tenía suficiente espacio para alzarse por medio de sus alas y hasta para él estaba demasiado alto, se subió con un pie al taburete y pudo coger la maleta sin mayor esfuerzo–. ¿En toooda la habitación no tenías otro sitio donde ponerla? –cuestionó sin esperar una respuesta de ella, y le pasó la maleta.

Zisel le sacó la lengua, cogiendo lo primero que pilló de una de las perchas y cubriéndose, maldiciendo al ver sobre ella uno de los coloridos vestidos veraniegos que Astrid le había llevado en la última visita. 

–Estaba decidiendo qué llevar a Arsuf... se supone que no va a haber prensa, pero nunca se sabe –explicó poniendo una mueca de disgusto–. ¿Ya has visto la casa, minino? 

–Toda enterita, creo que con tu próximo sueldo voy a pedirte que me construyas una en el garaje, gatita –dijo la última palabra con énfasis–. Esperaba un tour privado en tu habitación, pero no me gusta moverme mucho por tigreras, ya me entiendes –añadió mirándose las uñas. 

–Ya salió el gato refinado –dijo bufando y salió al cuarto para empezar a meter algunas prendas a la maleta–. Y el dinero de mi próxima paga ya está invertido en mi nuevo juguete, lo siento. 

–Bueno, pues te dejamos con tu... caos –dijo Kirian caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación, concordando con Loki en su opinión–. Deberías recoger antes de que a Valdis se le ocurra subir e intente matarte –aconsejó saliendo de la habitación–. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? –preguntó a Loki cerrando la puerta.

–Sorpréndeme –respondió seductoramente antes de comenzar a reír por lo bajo y bajar las escaleras. 

–Cine –contestó con ilusión y apremió al otro para que bajara más rápido mientras le iba proponiendo películas.

***

–... en definitiva, Loki es desesperante hasta en el cine, pero volviéndome loco y todo ha sido divertido –terminó de contar Kirian entrando en la habitación de Zisel y dejándose caer de espaldas en el centro de la cama, soltando un suspiro agotado, pero sonriendo feliz.

La chica que lo seguía de cerca no pudo más que soltar una suave risa ante las palabras del ángel, él tenía toda la razón, Loki era desesperante en todo momento. Se quedó observando su sonrisa desde el borde la cama, pensando que le gustaba esa costumbre que había adquirido de subir con ella todas las noches, ya fuera para pasarla entera durmiendo o para asegurarse de que ella lo hiciera y luego marcharse a volar. En su rostro se formó una dulce sonrisa, que pronto cambió a una traviesa, a la vez que se subía a la cama de rodillas entre las piernas de Kirian. Despacio colocó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de éste y acercó el rostro lo suficiente como para poder acariciar la nariz del ángel con la suya. 

–Ya veo que tu tarde ha sido mucho más divertida que la mía –susurró con tono sugerente. 

–Em... ¿sí? ¿Cómo ha sido la tuya? –se atrevió a preguntar, pasando saliva sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

–Bueno... dado el absoluto orden en el que se encuentra toda la habitación, comparada a cómo la viste con Loki, creo que es fácil suponerlo –argumentó, esperando que Kirian diera el siguiente paso indicándole que podía seguir. 

–Sí, ya no parece una... tigrera –rió recordando la palabra que Loki había usado para describirlo.

–Tks, ese minino de tres al cuarto... –refunfuñó y lamió los labios del ángel una vez.

Kirian inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder mantenerse más tiempo con esa lengua mentolada y al sentir que le dejaba demasiado pronto, llevó una mano a la nuca de la chica y de ese modo poder ceder a la tentación de besarla. Comenzó con un beso lento, pero esa boca... siempre era su perdición y se fue haciendo más intenso, permitiéndose olvidarse de todo y centrarse sólo en besarla, devorarla. Sabía que luego se arrepentiría pues se excitaría más rápido que otras veces, pero ese día la había echado más de menos que otros con Loki haciendo que pensara en ella a cada oportunidad. 

Zisel trató de mantenerse firme ante el beso, de que sus brazos y piernas no cedieran haciéndola caer encima del hombre, pero la manera en que Kirian la estaba besando lo hacía muy complicado y pronto sintió sus brazos temblar ligeramente. Aún así se resistía a separarse de ese adictivo sabor, por lo que llevó una mano a nuca del ángel, incorporándose y quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas. La nueva posición le permitió colar sus manos bajo la camiseta de Kirian, y sin detenerse llegar a esos puntos sensibles, rozándolos y jugando con ellos. 

Kirian gimió casi sin detener el beso, acercó a Zisel a sí no queriendo perder ese contacto llevando su otra mano a su cintura, para después pasarla bajo la camiseta, acariciar la baja espalda y ascender acariciándola para volver a bajar, llegando también a los costados. La chica le sacó la camiseta, lanzándola a alguna parte no muy lejos de la cama, volviendo a besarlo al instante. Pegó su pecho al de él, con sus manos recorriendo su abdomen y su espalda, de vez en cuando colándose dentro del pantalón. 

Él, con reticencia, cortó el beso y pasó a besar la mejilla, mandíbula y cuello de la chica, y se dijo que era hora de empezar a desvestirla. Sin que sus manos temblaran, cogió el borde de la camiseta y se la sacó, llevaba los cinco días que llevaban de acuerdo practicando eso entre otras cosas, estaba bastante acostumbrado ya. Continuó con unos besos húmedos por el hombro, inspiró profundamente y pasó al siguiente nivel: sacó su lengua y recorrió toda la clavícula hasta llegar al cuello, seguir hasta la barbilla y concederse volver a los labios acallando así un suave gemido. La mano que estaba en la nuca de Zisel pasó al frente acunando su mejilla unos segundos, después bajó por el cuello y desesperantemente despacio bajó pasando entre los pechos, provocando un jadeo en ella, para descansar sobre el abdomen, volvió a subir y en la siguiente bajada desabrochó los vaqueros con fluidez. Con el mismo movimiento lento, rodeó su cintura hasta colar la mano por detrás en los pantalones, dejándola sobre el culo de ella aún sobre la ropa interior.

Zisel balanceó las caderas una vez al sentir la mano sobre su trasero, colocó una mano en el centro del pecho de Kirian y lo volvió a tumbar. Abandonó sus labios, mordió con suavidad su barbilla, y lamió la mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Tiró y jugó con él un poco, pero sin entretenerse demasiado y bajó por el cuello hasta alcanzar finalmente su pecho. Pasó primero sobre los pezones de Kirian acariciando con las palmas y luego descendió usando las uñas suavemente; aún así compensó su leve maltrato lamiendo dulcemente con su lengua y succionando cada cierto tiempo. Sonrió contra su piel cuando el ángel se arqueó contra ella, con parsimonia descendió regalando besos húmedos por donde pasaba, sus manos se detuvieron en la cadera del ángel mientras jugaba con su ombligo usando la lengua y rozando con la punta de su nariz. Cuando se detuvo miró a Kirian sonriendo de lado, sin apartar la vista lamió cerca de la cintura del pantalón y volvió sobre él, acarició con la nariz sobre el botón y lanzándole una última mirada al hombre usó los dientes para desabrocharlo lentamente, tomó la cremallera y la bajó a un ritmo mucho más lento del necesario. Kirian apretó las sábanas por encima de su cabeza intentando no ceder al impulso y empujarse contra la estimulación, y gimió entre los dientes apretados, sentía que si no terminaba de abrirle los pantalones pronto no podría contenerse más, necesitaba más contacto o moriría. 

Una vez terminado el trabajo de desabrochar la ropa de él usó sus manos para sacarla del todo bajando unos segundos de la cama. Subió y caminó a gatas sobre él felinamente. 

–¿Seguro que quieres estar en esta desventaja? –le dijo ronroneando, refiriéndose a la diferencia de ropa que ambos llevaban puesta.

Kirian asintió sin asimilar la pregunta, soltó las sábanas y la abrazó para besarla de nuevo, que con ello la chica cayera sobre él, fue un contratiempo inesperado que le hizo culebrear ante el nuevo contacto. Pasado un tiempo se detuvo abruptamente y se quedó abrazándola, respirando agitadamente, intentando calmarse un poco, sentía que se estaba acelerando y si seguía no habría modo de parar hasta que culminase, así fuese aún dentro de la ropa interior. Una vez más tranquilo, la soltó despacio, depositó un beso en su cuello girando la cabeza y llevó sus manos a la cinturilla de los pantalones de Zisel, tomó una honda respiración y tiró de ellos hacia abajo tanto como sus brazos se lo permitieron. Quedó con sus manos sobre el principio de las piernas de ella, a los costados, giró la cabeza un poco y movió la cabeza de modo que acariciase su mejilla contra la de ella en una carantoña; quitar el resto de la ropa, tocar lo que ésta ocultaba, aunque ya lo había hecho varias veces y no le daba un paro cardíaco por ello, seguía poniéndolo un poco nervioso y esperaba que ella pudiese ahora seguir por él, necesitaba ese empujón. 

Zisel se inclinó para besarlo lentamente, sólo acariciando sus labios, mientras se movía para terminar de quitarse los pantalones. 

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó sobre sus labios, comenzando de nuevo a acariciarle con una mano. 

–Sí, yo sólo... sabes que me pone un poco nervioso ya lo siguiente y... –se mordió un momento el labio con los incisivos y, sintiendo demasiado calor en su cara, giró el rostro hacia un lado–. Yo... estoy más... e-excitado que... –suspiró fastidiado con su tartamudeo y decidió que podía dejar la frase así, hacia dicho bastante y pensaba que se entendía lo que había querido decir. 

–Sabes que pararé cuando digas, y... –se detuvo para llevar una mano a la mejilla de Kirian y acariciarlo– que podemos seguir todo lo que desees, ya lo he... sabes que no hay problema con eso –lo besó antes de que dijese nada, dándole el tiempo que necesitase para seguir, pero instándolo a poner sus manos en su cintura. 

Kirian puso las manos donde ella le indicaba, pero para detenerla en vez de acercarla.

–Pero es que... no está bien que yo... y tú no –protestó cuando logró que parara de besarlo.

Llevaba dándole unos días dándole vueltas, no estaba bien que sólo él se liberase cuando sabía que ella estaba tan excitada como él, por ello intentaba contenerse desde entonces, porque pese a todo tenía cierto... casi pánico a hacer las cosas que Rainer le había explicado en aquellas terribles noches tenía que hacer para poder dar placer a Zisel, aún no había sido capaz de tocarla en esa parte, pero sabía que aquello no podía seguir así. Sacando valor, miró a Zisel a los ojos y esperó que ella dijese algo, que fuese su guía en aquella lucha. 

–Oh, Kirian... –susurró apoyando su cabeza en su hombro unos segundos, lo volvió a mirar–. Pero... tú... no estás listo para eso, no me hace falta preguntártelo para saberlo –dijo buscando una solución–. Quizá... como con M-Mike... –al segundo de pronunciar esas palabras negó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

–Sé que no... pero yo no estoy cómodo así, no está bien –aseveró–. Así que yo... s-sólo... sólo es al paso siguiente, ¿verdad? No es para tanto –susurró lo último, la pregunta no estaba seguro si iba dirigida a Zisel o sólo eran palabras que se decía a sí mismo para auto-convencerse.

Ella comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura sólo con sus palabras, sabía que no necesitaría mucho para... llegar al final, tragó duro y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. 

–Vamos a intentarlo. Vamos a intentar acabar los dos satisfechos, pero por ahora no vamos a dar ese paso. Tú, hoy... –se paró para besarlo en los labios– haz lo de siempre –el siguiente beso lo acompañó de una caricia con su lengua–, yo me encargo, ¿vale? –le preguntó, pero antes de volver a fundirse con sus labios añadió–: No me quites la parte de abajo.

Kirian asintió y soltó una respiración entrecortada, dejando salir los nervios que había contenido. Comenzó a dejar dulces besos por el cuello y hombro de Zisel entre una profunda respiración y otra, terminando de calmarse. Ascendió con sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta enredar sus dedos en su cabello mientras pasaba a besar sus labios. La besó en la nariz y sonrió, después pasó a atender su cuello mientras una mano volvía a acariciar el ombligo y hasta el borde de las bragas a la vez que la otra desabrochaba en un movimiento fluido, sin pensárselo demasiado pues sabía que sino no habría modo de desabrocharlo, el sujetador. La prenda cayó por los brazos de Zisel hasta su propio torso y cuando ella sacó los brazos, él lo cogió de un tirante y lo apartó a un punto indeterminado de la amplia cama. Una mano fue a sus caderas, mientras la otra ascendía desde la tripa hasta detenerse en el esternón. Se detuvo sintiendo el rápido latir del corazón en la caja torácica. Cogió aire entre los besos y lamidas que estaba repartiendo, movió la mano hacia una teta, sopesándola en su mano al tiempo que soltaba el aire sobre la superficie húmeda del cuello de Zisel haciendo que ésta se estremeciera. Acarició el pecho haciendo lentos círculos, cerró su agarre suavemente apenas unos segundos antes de soltarlo y acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos toda esa piel acercándose al pezón, recreándose cuando faltaban milímetros para poder tocarlo y cuando finalmente lo hizo pudo escuchar un sonido de satisfacción por parte de su compañera. Apretó un poco antes de continuar con la lenta tortura. Intercambió las manos de posiciones recorriendo la distancia en una caricia y pasó a atender el otro seno. 

Poco después, su cabeza ya no podía doblarse más para continuar su descenso por esa piel, la mano en la cadera de Zisel pasó sobre su culo para llegar a colocarse apretadamente bajo este y la instó a ponerse un poco más arriba hasta que sus pechos estuvieron al alcance de su boca. Suspiró de nuevo, entrecortadamente por las atenciones de ella sobre sus tetillas, cerró los ojos y besó el esternón antes de decidirse a pasar a atender el pecho abandonado. Lamió el pliegue bajo él, lo rodeó dejando besos y se fue acercando a la aureola. Lamió toda la circunferencia y exhaló, el estremecimiento le dijo que iba bien encaminado. Repitió la acción dos veces más antes de, finalmente, atrapar el ya duro pezón entre sus labios y chupar y lamer. Cuando consideró que era suficiente pasó a dar el mismo trato al otro haciendo que la mano volviese a ascender para no dejarlo desatendido y la otra mano bajase a acunar una de las nalgas de la chica.

Zisel gemía y jadeaba entrecortadamente con la cabeza echada hacia adelante, quedando su boca a la altura del oído de Kirian. Cuando sintió esa mano sobre su culo se recordó que él también necesitaba atención, no sólo en su pecho, y con un movimiento se recolocó quedando con una de sus piernas entre las de él. Un nuevo roce a su pezón con la lengua del ángel la hizo inclinar su cadera un poco y que su pierna hiciera contacto con su polla. Lo sentía duro, pero sabía que podía estarlo más con la estimulación necesaria. Despacio, comenzó un vaivén sobre ese punto, terminando de despertarlo. Kirian jadeaba entre una lamida y otra al pezón y los movimientos de sus manos también se habían descoordinado ante la estimulación. Giró un poco la cabeza para que sus labios pudiesen alcanzar a besar el cuello del hombre, succionando con cada movimiento. Una de sus manos siguió atendiendo sus pezones, mientras que la otra bajaba por el costado y se colaba entre la cama y el cuerpo masculino hasta llegar a su culo y apretarlo empujando hacia su muslo. Mantuvo esos movimientos hasta que sintió que debía detenerse si quería que todo fuera como había planeado, sus manos se movieron hasta quedar apoyadas en la cama y separó su cuerpo del de Kirian, sintiendo frío al instante de hacerlo. Logró no ceder ante la tentación de volver a pegarse a él y se deslizó para quedar al borde de la cama. 

Acarició el abdomen de él y llegó a la tira del suspensorio, lo que no pudo evitar fue que una de sus manos acariciara su miembro sobre la prenda, desde la base a la punta, antes de bajarla y dejarla finalmente libre. Sacó la ropa interior por las piernas de Kirian poniéndose de pie lo necesario y la lanzó al lado de la camiseta de éste. Comenzó a subir con la intención de besar esos labios hinchados, lamiendo por el camino toda la extensión de su polla, curiosa por probarlo, él se arqueó sin lograr contenerse a tiempo esa vez a la vez que gemía profundamente susurrando su nombre. Zisel sonrió, pero no volvió a repetir la acción, en vez de eso terminó de colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, y se acercó a su boca para devorarla una vez más. Cuando lo sintió perdido en el beso movió sus caderas, bajando lentamente, hasta que su sexo hizo contacto con el miembro de Kirian, se movió contra él una vez y apretó las sábanas para no gemir y romper el beso. Cogiendo confianza siguió con movimientos lentos en una dulce tortura tanto para ella como para el ángel. 

Con la primera vez, él se empujó contra ella hasta que fue consciente de la humedad que traspasaba el tejido, se estremeció nervioso, pero los movimientos siguientes consiguieron que se olvidara de todo, abrazara a la chica y continuase gimiendo quedamente en el beso. 

Zisel aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos sintiendo que algo quería explotar dentro de ella, los hizo más constantes, aumentando el roce entre ellos. Trató de seguir besando a Kirian, pero los jadeos demasiado felinos, terminaron por impedírselo, así que optó por dejar sus labios contra los del hombre, gemir su nombre sobre ellos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante el orgasmo y con las manos temblorosas llevó las de él a su cadera para que la ayudase con las últimas embestidas. 

Las respiraciones se habían ido haciendo cada vez más rápidas al igual que los movimientos, la fricción ya se hacía insoportable, Kirian se sentía al borde y si aquello se asemejaba algo al sexo que había conocido hasta entonces y debía guiarse por los movimientos frenéticos de ella diría que ésta también estaba cerca. Ayudó a que el ritmo de fricción si no aumentase al menos se mantuviera, y finalmente él mismo se frotó contra ella arqueándose, gritando su culminación y manchando su vientre. Sintió a Zisel temblar sobre él cuando mordía fuertemente su hombro, al parecer no tenía tanta fe como él en la insonorización de la habitación, y después se dejó caer sobre él. 

Kirian la abrazó y acarició su espalda y cabello tranquilizadoramente, giró la cara y le dio un beso sin importarle con qué punto de su cabeza confluyeran sus labios. Dejó salir un suspiro satisfecho e intentó dejar la mente en blanco para no pensar absolutamente en nada y que con un poco de suerte su cuerpo no lo traicionara pidiendo más.

–¿Estás bien, Zisel? –preguntó después de un tiempo de silencio.

Ella se removió un poco para mirarlo y trató de sonreír, pero un bostezo se lo impidió a medio camino. 

–Estoy bien, ¿tú cómo te sientes? –preguntar su estado antes de dormir y después de terminar era ya algo normal, por lo que mantuvo los ojos abiertos esperando una respuesta. 

–Yo... eh... bien –la besó en la sien–. Muy bien, Zisel. Buenas noches –dijo por último sintiendo su cansancio.

–Hasta mañana –dijo segundos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin dejar de sonreír. 

**Continuará...**


	40. Capítulo 40

Movió los pies sintiendo la sábana tirante, como si algo pesado la estuviese aplastando, también había más luz de la que le gustaría al otro lado de sus párpados. Una música que conocía más que de sobra lo terminó de despertar. Entreabrió los ojos y bajó su mirada por su cuerpo o más bien por el de Kirian que dormía apaciblemente sobre su pecho y una de sus alas cubría el suyo por completo, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron por el culo al descubierto se relamió inconscientemente, pero siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pies enredados en la sábana y después ascendió por la espalda junto a ellos hasta la cabellera rubia. Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza no pudiendo creer que esto estuviese pasando, pero aun con los ojos cerrados su nariz se lo confirmaba al captar el olor a regaliz.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Gunnar? –preguntó Rainer sin alzar mucho la voz aunque la situación parecía merecerlo. No obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró, el hombre no se molestaría en responder ante una pregunta que para él tendría una clara respuesta: Jugar videojuegos–. ¿Por qué en mi habitación? –El nuevo silencio lo exasperó. Se apretó el puente de la nariz buscando la respuesta por sí mismo, seguramente era porque el rubio no tenía una en su habitación, todavía–. ¿Por qué tan temprano, tío? Estaba sobando, casi follando, joder.

–God Crown –contestó Gunnar.

A Rainer los ojos se le abrieron como platos, apenas pudo contener el impulso de levantarse de golpe para no despertar al ángel. En su lugar, se desembarazó de su peso con cuidado, buscó sus calzoncillos por el suelo, se los puso, cogió el otro mando y se sentó junto a su compañero de juego.

–¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

–El juego maneja algunos algoritmos, los descifré para determinar en qué horas del día la puerta al Monte de los Dioses se hace vulnerable –explicó Gunnar.

Rainer se impresionó por la respuesta, tanto por el logro como por la longitud de la frase, sabía que esa sería la frase más larga que conseguiría sacarle al hombre en todo el día. Sonriendo entusiasmado, armó a su personaje viendo que el resto del equipo ya había sido avisado.

–RedWolf entra a jugar, vamos a patear unos cuantos culos –dijo al micrófono. La voz de IcePrincess le llegó por el auricular y rió–. Si, muñeca, menos mal que esperamos a que regresara.

El tiempo pasó volando, sólo se movió del lugar en un momento en el que la cruenta batalla parecía estar más calmada para bajar a por un par de bocadillos rápidamente antes de que su estómago se rebelara y comenzara a retroalimentarse. Y cerca de las ocho de la tarde, la God Crown estaba en sus manos, eran los ganadores del juego. No podía creerlo, después de dos años habían ganado. Eso había que celebrarlo.

Gunnar se levantó de la cama y mascando su regaliz levantó una mano en señal de despedida, él dijo “adiós” sin prestarle demasiada atención, había un culo a su disposición que ya estaba mordiendo para celebrar por todo lo alto. Gunnar miró desde la puerta al hombre, recorriendo su espalda y culo ahora libre de la ropa interior, deseando estar en la posición del ángel o detrás del pelirrojo, realmente no era muy exigente en eso mientras fuese sólo para él. Se relamió y con una sonrisa y una mirada ambiciosa se obligó a finalmente cerrar la puerta.

***

–Tita Val. ¿Cuánto va a tardar en venir la tita Zi? Quiero que empiecen a tocar, y poder pedirle a Alex que sea mi novio a distancia –Guri se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro caminando tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y haciendo que todos los que la acompañaban se movieran con ella.

–Pronto, Guri... –repitió la mujer por doceava vez en cinco minutos, soltando un suspiro cansado y mirando su reloj. La sala estaba repleta de gente, famosos de todos los ámbitos habían acudido al evento. Miró a Guri de reojo que estaba contándole algo a Gunnar, Loki, Kirian y Rainer, quienes la escuchaban con toda su atención puesta en la pequeña. Levantó la vista y recorrió la sala principal donde estaba colocado el escenario, encontrando en el proceso las miradas de Astrid y Ayrton puestas en ellos disimuladamente. Saludó con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza y volvió a mirar el reloj, faltaban un par de minutos para que los protagonistas hicieran su aparición y sabiendo lo que ocurriría se acercó al grupo para decirles algo–: Será mejor que nos alejemos del escenario para ver mejor y que no nos escachen cuando salgan. 

–Pues ya veréis, tito Loki y tito Gunnar, como yo tengo razón. Alex es el más guaaapooo del muuundooo. Ni el tito Rai por mucho que diga lo supera –sentenció la niña con una expresión de completa seriedad. 

–No hay duda, esta enana es de las mías. Choca los cinco, Guri –Loki le ofreció la mano a la pequeña dedicándole una sonrisa burlona al pelirrojo. 

Guri no dejó que Rainer se defendiera y siguió hablando de su maravilloso futuro novio a distancia, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo y se giró hacía los otros tres, en especial Valdis. 

–¿Va a venir también el tipo malo maloso? –preguntó y los miró como si no necesitase explicación de quién se refería, pero terminó aclarándolo al ver que no obtenía respuesta–. Ese que canta. 

–Mike no es malo, ¿por qué dices eso, Guri? –preguntó Kirian agachándose frente a ella, apartándose de Rainer que seguía intentando reponer su orgullo herido.

–Sí es malo maloso, se quiere llevar a la tita Zi con él. ¿Va a estar? Tengo que hablar seriamente con él para que no le compre una casa a la tita Zi y le dé un bebé –explicó. 

Kirian se rascó la nuca nervioso al ver el marrón en que se había metido, eso le pasaba por preguntar. Suspiró.

–Sí, Mike estará, tiene que cantar, ¿recuerdas? –decidió empezar con eso en tono conciliador–. Pero no es malo, Guri, es amigo de Zisel. No te preocupes, no se la va a llevar, pero cuando tu tita encuentre a su príncipe azul tendrás que dejar que se vaya con él a su castillo si ella prefiere vivir allí en vez de en su torre, ¿de acuerdo? –explicó a la niña, encontrando más fácil hablar de aquello refugiándose en los cuentos de hadas.

–Pero yo sé dos cosas... tres cosas, importantes –respondió sacando los dedos de la mano–. La tita Zi canta mejor que Mike. La tita Zi ya tiene un príncipe. El príncipe no se la puede llevar de la torre –terminó de enumerar asintiendo.

–Si tiene un príncipe, ¿por qué no se la puede llevar de la torre? ¿El dragón da mucho miedo? –preguntó a la niña siguiendo con el juego.

–Porque el príncipe no tiene castillo –segundos después de terminar su frase las luces se apagaron del todo, Guri se movió nerviosa hasta quedar frente a Loki y alzó sus brazos–. Súbeme, tito Loki, súbeme, que me voy a perder a Alex –el hombre le sonrió de lado sabiendo el porqué de su elección, y ser el más alto de los cuatro no había tenido nada que ver... claro. 

Las luces que iluminaban el escenario se fueron encendiendo una a una mostrando a los componentes del grupo ya en sus puestos cuando una melodía de guitarra comenzó a sonar. Al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, no fue Mike quien estaba en el centro sujetando el micrófono, él se encontraba a la derecha con una guitarra en las manos y su lugar era ocupado por la que normalmente portaba dicho instrumento. Zisel movía el pie al ritmo de la música con los ojos cerrados, hasta el segundo exacto en el que comenzó a cantar.

_Dear angel of mine, (Yeah)_  
where do I start to express how I feel?  
Well my love's gone blind  
now all that I feel is  
what I hear. Your rip and tear, and  
through my heart so  
weak and pure.  
Now I find myself wanting to die 

_I bleed for the second time tonight_  
holding the love that's  
in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this  
pain died too  
So I break you away, away, away from me  
so I break you away, away, away from me 

_As I sit here alone (ohh)_  
just thinking about  
everything that you said.  
You know since I'm alone.  
well maybe after all,  
I was better of dead.  
Cause without you my  
life's gone down...  
What do I do, when I find  
myself wanting to die? 

_I bleed for the second time tonight_  
holding the love that's  
in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too. 

_I bleed for the second time tonight_  
holding the love that's  
in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this  
pain died too  
I break you away... 

_This freak I became. My enemy._  
This freak I became. My enemy.  
From my angel to my enemy  
An I don't know  
YEAH... 

_I bleed for the second time tonight_  
holding the love that's  
in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this  
pain died too 

_I bleed for the second time tonight_  
holding the love that's  
in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this  
pain died too 

_I'll break you away! (All that’s in my mind)  
So break you away (All that’s in my mind)_

_So break you away,_  
away, away from me  
so break you away,  
away, away from me  
and I don't know 

_Sincerely Yours._

Kirian reconoció con los últimos párrafos la canción que Zisel había estado componiendo la primera noche que la había visto en Ereso. Sonrió, por su cabeza no pasó que esa canción estuviese mínimamente dirigida a él, después de todo él no era su enemigo, ella se lo había asegurado cuando en su día le preguntó; sólo esperó que ese amor que tanto daño le hacía, ese secreto que ella decía imposible para ahora doliese menos que lo que expresaba esa canción cuando la había compuesto.

Terminó la canción como había comenzado, cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de dirigirlos de nuevo al público que los aplaudía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Saludó con una leve reverencia y esperó a que el murmullo desapareciera un poco para poder hablar. 

–Buenas noches a todos –los gritos en respuesta no se hicieron esperar por lo que se detuvo antes de continuar–. A mis compañeros y a mí nos alegra ver tanta gente hoy aquí, en especial a tantas caras conocidas –inconscientemente su mirada se desvió al grupo ampliando su sonrisa–. Queremos que disfruten de la noche tanto como nosotros, así que no voy a daros más el tostón –cogió la guitarra que le tendía Mike volviendo a su puesto habitual antes de continuar con el concierto. 

El público se fue animando a cantar con ellos algunas estrofas de las nuevas canciones, iluminaron la estancia con mecheros balanceándose al son de _The castle of glass_ , y siguieron los pasos de baile que Coral había creado para _Untouched_. El calor del lugar instó a los cinco a desprenderse de parte de su vestuario; los gritos de las fans al ver a los tres chicos quitarse las camisetas los obligó a estar parados unos minutos hasta que los ánimos se calmaron. 

Los distintos solos al final del concierto, antes de tocar _Like a cat_ , les dio el tiempo necesario para colocarse unas divertidas orejas de gato en la cabeza y unas colas con cascabeles que se movían de verdad. En su mente, Zisel podía escuchar las risas de Loki cuando bajara del escenario con esas fachas, negó un segundo con la cabeza y la cola y las orejas se movieron en consonancia con sus pensamientos. La canción terminó con un adorable maullido por las dos componentes femeninas, ya que los hombres se habían negado en rotundo, y el público estalló en aplausos, pidiendo a gritos _Monster_.

***

Bajó del escenario y sin pasar por el camerino para cambiarse se abrió paso entre la gente que la felicitaba hasta Guri, quién corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

–¡Tita Tay! Ha sido lo más genialoso que he visto nunca, me gustan tus orejas –la felicitó a su manera la niña tocando con un dedo el objeto que se movió ante el roce. 

–Gracias, Guri –besó a la pequeña en la mejilla y se acercó al resto. 

–Sí, felicidades, gatita. Toma, un pescadito de premio–bromeó Rainer lanzándole a la chica una bolsa de patatas con forma de pez que había comprado en un puesto apresuradamente antes de ir hacia los camerinos.

–Pero antes deléitanos con ese adorable _miau_ , por favor –añadió Loki conteniendo una carcajada. 

–¡Sí! Tita Tay, ¿puedes hacer _miau_ otra vez? –preguntó inocentemente Guri. 

Zisel se ruborizó, pero a la niña no podía decirle que no, así que tomó aire e imitó el sonido de un gato acompañándolo con un movimiento de la mano inconscientemente. 

–Pero que gatito más mono –dijo Loki dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, entre las orejas. 

Gunnar también se acercó y acarició las orejas de la chica con una sonrisa, por su mirada parecía estar analizándolas, pero obviando eso parecía un gesto dulce que se complementaba a las palmaditas de Loki.

–¡Raaayyy! –el grito los hizo volverse a todos para ver a Coral acercarse corriendo a ellos lanzándose al cuello de Rainer –. ¡Oh, mi amor prohibido! Te he echado tanto de menos –dijo teatralmente con una sonrisa burlona.

–Shhh... muñeca, podrían denunciarme de adulterio –bromeó Rainer antes de besar a la chica y dejarla en el suelo.

Desprevenido como estaba, viendo la escena divertido de Gunnar y Loki que seguían incordiando a Zisel con las orejas de gato, Kirian no notó que nadie se le acercaba hasta que tuvo que sujetarse los pantalones al sentir que tiraban de ellos para abajo. 

–Lleva nuestro regalo Alex, ¡lo lleva! –sentenció Sam fingiendo que se limpiaba una lágrima. Kirian maldijo por lo bajo a Rainer y sus chantajes. 

–Te dije que era una buena elección, Sam –afirmó el otro y empezando a saludar a los presentes. 

–Ti...ta... tita Tay... es... es... ¡Alex! –el grito de Guri llamó la atención de todos, justo cuando saltaba a los brazos del chico–. Hola, Alex. Yo soy Guri, soy la prima de Taylor, y soy muuuuuy fan tuya, porque eres el mejor de los mejores, ¿sabes? Y ya sé que soy pequeña, pero estoy comiendo todo lo que mi mami me da para hacerme grande pronto y poder ser tu novia a distancia. ¿Quieres ser mi novio a distancia? –dijo de carrerilla sobre los brazos del batería. 

–¿Cómo podría negarme a la petición de una bella dama? –respondió Alex con una sonrisa–. Deberías habérmela presentado antes, Tay, creo que es el amor de mi vida –añadió guiñándole un ojo. 

–¡Qué bien! Pero tienes que saber que ya tengo tres novios. Uno en el mundo mágico, otro en el mundo digital y otro en el mundo real, ¿podrás aceptarlo? –preguntó seria. 

–Lucharé por tu completa atención, Guri –afirmó serio. 

–¿Aún sigues sólo vigilándola de cerca? –Mike llegó a la altura de Kirian y le dio una palmada en el hombro. 

El ángel se giró un poco molesto, esa palmada más parecía haber tenido la intención de dislocarle el brazo más que un gesto amistoso.

–Sí, sigo haciéndolo –contestó serio. A pesar de todo le tendió su mano–. Hola, Mike.

Por los altavoces salió una música tranquila, invitando a la gente a salir rápido de la sala de conciertos o morir en el intento.

–¿Bailas conmigo, Alex? –preguntó ilusionada Guri con la música de princesas. El batería en respuesta se la llevó dando vueltas en sus brazos. 

–Y así es como una mujer te roba a tu pareja –se quejó divertido Sam. 

Valdis llegó poco después, una vez hubo terminado con todos los trámites con los dueños de la sala y con reticencia consiguió que Guri se despegara de Alex y aceptase ir con ella a casa, frotándose los ojitos aunque insistía en que no tenía sueño.

–Vamos a darle algo de marcha a esto. Mucho rico, mucho rico, pero no tienen ni idea de cómo gastar el dinero –Coral atrapó de la mano a Zisel para arrastrarla con ella a la salida–. ¡Nos vamos de fiesta! –anunció para que los demás no se quedaran rezagados.

***

Dio gas a su nueva moto sintiendo la adrenalina acumularse en sus venas ante lo que iba a volver a hacer después de mucho tiempo. Se aseguró de que el casco estuviese bien atado, saludó a Kirian con una mano antes de dar una larga vuelta al circuito comprobando la velocidad y que el sistema de navegación funcionase correctamente. Se colocó encarando una pequeña rampa de unos tres metros y realizó el primer salto cerciorándose de que las suspensiones iban de maravilla, y se decidió por continuar saltando un poco más las rampas pequeñas comenzando a soltar poco a poco las manos del manillar y tomando confianza.

Tras el tercer salto en las rampas de 10 metros, se detuvo unos segundo tomando aire, dio gas y salió disparada hacia la rampa de 30 metros, cuando sintió que era el momento exacto soltó sus manos del manillar y las llevó a la parte de atrás del asiento dejando sus piernas en el aire apuntando hacia arriba. Cuando la moto tocó el suelo soltó un grito de euforia y se encaminó a por la siguiente acrobacia. Se atrevió con un _Holyman_ separándose por completo de la moto y volverse a agarrar antes de caer al suelo. Para descansar un poco el cuerpo repitió los saltos simples, intercalando algún que otro caballito, y derrape, llegando a ponerse de pie en alguna ocasión. 

Un _No footed Cancan_ , pasando ambas piernas a un lado de la moto, seguido de un _No hander lander_ , aterrizando sin manos, y varios saltos por el estilo precedieron al gran salto, realizó un _Blackflip_ : acercó la cabeza al guardabarros delantero de la moto durante la rotación de 360º. Se obligó a forzar un poco sus músculos para aguantar un cuarto de hora más en la pista, y cuando sus brazos se quejaron se dirigió, con una sonrisa satisfecha, hacía donde Kirian la esperaba. 

El ángel se abrió paso a empujones para llegar a la puerta y la abrió por la fuerza, destruyendo el cerrojo que un guardia al otro lado vigilaba con una pequeña bola de energía que nadie vio, y sin escuchar las protestas del de seguridad en dos zancadas se plantó ante Zisel y la abrazó fuerte como a una tabla de salvación. Había tenido que agarrarse a la verja que lo separaba del circuito para no mandar todo al garete y volar a atraparla en uno de esos saltos, con esa voltereta en el aire había llegado a un punto de desesperación que cuando la chica finalmente tocó tierra intacta había tenido que dejar que sus manos sujetasen todo su peso a la verja cuando las piernas se le habían doblado de alivio. 

–No vuelvas a hacerme esto –suplicó abrazándola más fuerte si era posible. 

–Kir... me ahogas –le dijo aunque devolviéndole el abrazo demasiado feliz como para protestar por sus palabras. 

Kirian aflojó su agarre, pero se negó a soltarla, incluso con el de seguridad cabreado gritando a su espalda. 

–Anda, sube y vamos a la camioneta antes de que nos arresten –dio unas palmaditas en la parte trasera del asiento. 

–Otro salto y nos vamos volando a casa –advirtió, subiendo a la moto con desconfianza.

–Oído cocina –rió y aceleró para salir del circuito. Aparcó en un lateral de la camioneta de Gunnar, que habían tomado prestada. Bajó después de Kirian y se quitó finalmente el casco–. ¡Ha sido increíble! De verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía –añadió eufórica. Se acercó al ángel y entrelazó las manos en su nuca lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito–. ¿Lo has pasado muy mal? –le preguntó preocupada. 

–¿Qué si lo he pasado mal? Si pudiese tener una ataque al corazón ahora estaría criando malvas, bueno, no exactamente... pero el caso es que... ¡Por la diosa, Zisel! Podrías haberte abierto la cabeza, roto la columna o cientos de cosas y yo... habría llegado demasiado tarde. Claro que lo he pasado mal –dejó salir sus nervios, aún no recuperado del susto, la sujetó por los hombros y casi inconscientemente comenzó a palpar sus brazos y abdomen asegurándose de que todo estuviese en su sitio, para luego subir las manos por su espalda y hacer lo mismo con su cabeza, eso último más a conciencia.

–Eh... estoy bien, Kir –trató calmarlo dejándose hacer–. No es la primera vez que salto –le recordó acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar de una mano. 

–Yo sé... ya lo hice... no me va a pasar nada... hasta que pasa –refunfuñó, agachándose para comprobar sus piernas, dio una vuelta entorno a ella y finalmente asintió conforme soltando un suspiro de alivio.

–Está bien, está bien... me conformaré con los saltitos de rana –dijo sonriendo–. ¿Seguro que no quieres seguir comprobando que estoy de una pieza? –preguntó sugerente comenzando a bajar la cremallera del traje y alzándose para lamer sus labios. 

Kirian siguió con los ojos el recorrido de la cremallera hasta que se detuvo un poco más abajo del ombligo de Zisel y ascendió por la piel que sabía tan suave y dulce como la crema hasta conectar sus ojos con los de ella. Esa mirada felina estaba ahí, como un gato anticipándose a que le sirviesen un gran y jugoso pescado, la adrenalina liberada minutos antes la hacía casi brillar, estaba rebosante de energía, tan viva. Inclinó su cabeza y cayó en la tentación de seguir probando el sabor de esos labios y la abrazó de nuevo. Estaba tan feliz de verla así de viva, más después de verla en cada salto acrobático muerta. La besó con necesidad. Sabía que la chica estaba de una pieza, pero de todas formas no tenía inconveniente en comprobarlo, en asegurarse que ese traje la había protegido como él no había podido. 

Zisel lo agarró de la cintura, con una subió por su espalda mientras que la otra se abría paso dentro del pantalón apretando su culo para que su cadera se pegase más a la suya. Separó los labios para lamer los de Kirian, y cuando su lengua alcanzó a rozarse con la de él su mano llegó a uno de sus pezones, comenzando a estimularlo. 

Él gimió y se dio cuenta de que ella iba bastante en serio y apremiante con su insinuación. Cuando ella pasó a besar su cuello mientras él pasaba sus manos por el culo, espalda y costados de ella, miró a su alrededor, el aparcamiento estaba solitario, pero para lo que Zisel pretendía, para que dejase salir sus alas...

–Zisel... ¿estás segura de que quieres... aquí? –preguntó sobre el oído de ella y besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

La chica jadeó con el beso y tardó en procesar las palabras del ángel. Miró a su alrededor y con un suspiro separó las manos del cuerpo de Kirian. 

–Ayúdame a subir la moto, sé un sitio mejor –la subieron rápidamente, asegurándola y se puso en marcha casi al instante–. Sigue con eso, por favor –suplicó ladeando la cabeza para dejar su cuello accesible mientras conducía y llevó una mano al muslo de Kirian acariciando desde la rodilla hasta su ingle. 

Él accedió y continuó besando y lamiendo lo que se le ofrecía, intentando acordarse de mirar de vez en cuando a la carretera, aunque cuando esa mano pasaba cerca de la tirante entrepierna de sus pantalones perdía bastante la concentración, y por esa misma razón no se animó a tirar del mono para llegar a su hombro y a dejar sus manos donde estaban en vez de pasar una por el vientre y cintura de Zisel. 

Sentir la camioneta detenerse fue un alivio. Miró por la luna del vehículo y observó un precipicio a un par de metros, a su alrededor todo era desierto. No pudo ver más, ella se lanzó a besarlo y se apropió de toda su atención. Zisel se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y deslizó su lengua por su cuello, con sus manos le sacó la camiseta y volvió a atender ese pezón que había abandonado para llegar a ese lugar. Movió su cadera sobre él para acomodarse mejor, atrapó con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja y delineó los músculos de su abdomen con la mano libre, pasando por la cinturilla del pantalón. 

Cuando ella se removió en su regazo, detuvo sus besos al ansiado hombro, sus alas comenzaron a amenazar con salir en breve ante la excitación. Con un movimiento fluido hizo que salieran de la cabina de la camioneta quedando Zisel entre el vehículo y su cuerpo, él apoyó la frente al lado de la cabeza de ella para que no viese su expresión de dolor y apretó los puños, tensándose cuando dejó salir sus alas. Cuando volvió a poder respirar retomó despacio su tarea mientras se recobraba en más de un aspecto, el dolor hacía estragos en su excitación. Con esfuerzo, bajó el ceñido mono hasta el muslo sabiendo que después sería más dificultoso. Besó a Zisel y la abrazó por la cintura, en dos batidas de alas estaba tumbada sobre el remolque bajo él y siguió besando y lamiendo bajando por su pecho hasta donde el sujetador se lo permitía, continuando el descenso por su abdomen. 

Zisel se retorcía de placer, apenas había sido consciente del cambio hasta que sintió a Kirian completamente sobre ella. Se arqueó cuando la lengua del ángel jugó con su ombligo y llevó sus manos al pelo de él. El tigre se removía, igual de satisfecho por las atenciones que ella. Tiró más suave haciendo que ascendiera hasta que pudo volver a devorar sus labios. Bajó acariciando con los dedos los hombros y los bíceps, evitando usar las uñas como el animal le pedía, pasó a su espalda rozando las suaves plumas y lo agarró de la cintura justo cuando movía la cadera pegándola a la de él. Repitió el movimiento cuando sus labios llegaron a la clavícula y, justo antes de lamer, chupar y tirar de su pezón. Las manos de su cadera continuaron su camino hasta el botón del pantalón arañando sobre la cinturilla de este, pero no lo abrió en seguida, antes acarició sobre la prenda el miembro de Kirian jadeando de anticipación sobre su pecho. 

El ángel se apretó contra esa mano deseoso de que continuara, de ser libre de esa prisión que constituían los ajustados pantalones de cuero. Ella pareció captar el mensaje, le abrió los pantalones en un movimiento tortuosamente lento y los bajó empujándolos con los pies, dejando al descubierto el suspensorio del mismo tejido. Él se fundió con ella en un ansioso beso. Pasó una mano por la espalda de ella y ella se arqueó permitiéndoselo, desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó sin demasiados miramientos. Volvió a besarla, la miró y sonrió antes de descender a atender los senos liberados, mientras con una mano empujaba el mono a medio bajar tanto como pudo. Cuando se hartó de no conseguirlo del todo por ser tan malditamente ajustado, se separó y lo sacó de un tirón, botas incluidas, antes de continuar atendiendo el otro pezón.

Ella se arqueó contra su boca acarició con mano toda la espalda que las alas le permitían acariciar. Sintiendo que no era suficiente acarició el suspensorio con las yemas de los dedos, coló su mano dentro tomando la polla de él y acariciando sus testículos con los dedos antes de subir desde la base a la punta. Con esa acción Kirian se volvió a apretar contra ella, provocando que su nombre escapara de sus labios entre jadeos, y que aumentara el ritmo hasta que la ropa interior le supuso un estorbo demasiado grande y tiró de ella hacia abajo para quitarla, aunque no consiguió retirarla del todo, pero su mano volvió a su tarea. Él se ocupó de tirar más para abajo de ellos y luego patearlo con una piernas hasta que quedaron colgando de la otra. 

Subió de nuevo a sus labios de sabor a menta para refrescarse, el Sol ya estaba incidiendo sobre su sensible piel, pero no podía importarle menos, siquiera sentía realmente su acción, el fuego entre ellos era más intenso. Volvió a bajar degustando cada rinconcito de piel, pasó sobre las bragas casi rozándolas con la nariz y colocándose entre las piernas de Zisel comenzó a besar también los muslos, quedando desesperantemente cerca de la humedad oculta, pero sin llegar a rozarla. Zisel se arqueó un poco deseando ese contacto y llevó sus manos a sus pechos para masajearlos ella misma; hacer algo con ellas evitaría que el “otro” tomara el control de sus acciones. 

Sonrió travieso ante las acciones de Zisel, alzó una mano acariciando desde el sexo de ella pasando por su estómago hasta ponerla sobre una de las de ella, la miró sin perder esa sonrisa, si algo había llegado a apreciar era esa expresión de desinhibido placer en su rostro y esperaba lograr llevarla al final, a lo mejor, más ese día que estaba tan vital, y con la otra mano bajó lentamente las bragas hasta apartarlas de su cuerpo. Su cabeza bajó y siguió besando y lamiendo por la ingle, sin decidirse a probar las mieles cercanas. En cambio la mano libre comenzó a acariciar con la yema de los dedos en torno a su sexo incitándola. Ella culebreó empujándose contra esos dedos y pasó a rozar donde ella quería. 

–K-Kir...rian –Zisel susurró su nombre entre gemidos de placer, atrapando uno de sus pezones con la mano que se encontraba bajo la de él. 

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, por el toque, y conforme aumentaba el ritmo de la caricia sus gemidos también aumentaron de volumen. 

Cuando sintió que estaba cerca hizo un gran esfuerzo para tirar del pelo del ángel con una mano y con la otra de su antebrazo, forzándolo a abandonar su sexo, para poder besarlo intensamente. Enroscando sus piernas en torno a su cadera rozó su humedad con la erección de él.

Kirian gimió y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de ella, conteniéndose de empujarse, y sobre todo de colocarse adecuadamente y entrar en ella. No era la primera vez que la sentía contra él, la última semana había sido intensa, pero ese día era más tentador que ayer o anteayer, no obstante, de ningún modo lo haría a no ser que ella se lo dijera, una parte de su ser seguía teniendo cierta reticencia a hacerlo. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire que le ayudara a despejarse y controlarse, concediéndose un suave vaivén contra ella mientras retomaba los besos en el cuello y en sus labios antes de bajar por la garganta. 

Zisel se unió al movimiento de caderas, pero sentía que eso no le valdría esa vez, así que tomo aire para hablar más firmemente, algo que no logró. 

–Kir... Kirian, quiero... yo necesito –acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento más firme–, por favor, te necesito –suplicó. 

Kirian no quiso creer lo que pensaba que ella le estaba pidiendo, se dijo que estaba pensando eso porque era lo que él estaba deseando, en realidad ella sólo estaba requiriendo más estimulación. Dejó que una mano ocupara el lugar de su polla e insertó lentamente el dedo medio mientras con el pulgar estimulaba su clítoris, la punta de su erección continuó rozándose contra el vientre de ella.

Zisel negó con la cabeza y con una mano apartó la de él de su sexo, la otra lo atrajo hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de su oído, lamió el lóbulo dándose unos segundos para coger valor para lo que debía decir. 

–Te quiero... dentro –tragó duro y aclaró de nuevo–. Necesito tu polla dentro, Kirian. 

Él detuvo todo movimiento y se apoyó en los codos para mirarla, en sus ojos no había duda tan sólo decisión y ferviente deseo.

–¿Estás segura? –quiso cerciorarse en un hilo de voz, su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Ella hizo un profundo asentimiento. 

Kirian se lamió los labios, nervioso, y besó dulce y lentamente los de ella, acarició su mejilla con dulzura y con la otra el costado en un lánguido movimiento hasta situarla en su cadera. Se recolocó hasta que supo que estaba en el lugar adecuado, rozando con el glande la entrada virginal. Detuvo el beso y la miró a los ojos necesitando seguir viendo esa decisión, sin detener la caricia de su pulgar a su rostro. Rozó su nariz con la de ella y la besó en la chata punta. Hizo un leve asentimiento más para sí que para ella y comenzó a entrar muy despacio, centímetro a centímetro, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de ella, a la menor señal se detendría por completo. Cuando tan sólo había entrado la mitad de su miembro sintió una especie de barrera que le impedía el paso y se detuvo sin saber qué hacer, preguntándose si ya había llegado al final del pasaje. Zisel sintió su duda y tras tragar duro lo besó en los labios unos segundos y lo volvió a mirar. 

–Sigue, empuja más fuerte –le indicó con un tono muy bajo. 

El ángel asintió e hizo lo ordenado, dando un fuerte y breve empujón abriéndose paso. La chica sintió el dolor extenderse durante unos segundos, en los que cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a los brazos de Kirian. Cuando se fue calmando los abrió y sonrió dulcemente ante la mirada preocupada del ángel. Llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició.

–Ya está, eso es normal, tenía que pasar esta vez, pero ya estoy bien –lo trató de tranquilizar con sus palabras y sus gestos.

Kirian aceptó sus palabras y la besó antes de continuar entrando los centímetros que le faltaban hasta que sus caderas chocaron contra los glúteos de ella. 

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó muy suavemente. 

Ella asintió y lo atrajo hacia ella para poder besarlo mientras se acostumbraba un poco a tenerlo dentro; cuando consideró movió las caderas instándole a hacer lo mismo e intensificó el beso lamiendo los labios y explorando de nuevo todos los recovecos de su boca. 

Salió un poco, despacio, para volver a entrar. Comprobando que parecía estar bien, repitió la acción, pero esta vez saliendo casi por completo. Jadeó en el beso, pero no dejó de besarla y continuó embistiendo despacio. 

Los talones de ella se clavaron más en su culo instándole a ir más rápido, él aceleró poco a poco, haciendo que gimiese y se arqueara cada vez, besó su mandíbula, su cuello y cuanto estuvo a su alcance su boca, se sentía tan bien. Zisel acompañó sus movimientos acompasando su cadera con la de él, y con sus manos recorrió todo su pecho y su espalda, sin poder dejar de besarlo cuando él estaba al alcance de sus labios, en el momento que no era así no podía evitar gemir su nombre junto con un montón de palabras inconexas, y juraría que mezclando todos los idiomas que sabía. Definitivamente, se sentía en el cielo y no quería bajar nunca. Al poco rato su cuerpo comenzó a temblar anunciando el inminente orgasmo y aceleró sus movimientos para que Kirian llegara con ella. Se agarró a su espalda y se arqueó ante el placer gritando contra los labios del ángel su nombre. Él la siguió tras empujar un par de veces más entre palabras inentendibles en ese mundo. Se derrumbó sobre Zisel, segundos después se forzó a moverse para no apoyar todo su peso en ella y en su lugar hacerlo en los codos. La besó en la mejilla aún jadeando mientras aún sentía las pequeñas contracciones en torno a él, se apartó saliendo con cuidado y se tumbó a su lado, plegando las temblorosas alas a su espalda, mientras acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos el hombro más cercano a él y la miraba.

Zisel se giró quedando de costado frente a él y se acurrucó contra su pecho devolviéndole la caricia. Él depositó un beso en su cabello, pero prefirió no pegarse más, se conocía, era empezar y no parar, y sabía que no era el momento en esa primera vez. Ella sonrió ante el cómodo silencio, no sabía que debía decir en esa situación, el “te amo” palpitaba en la punta de su lengua, pero eso no era una buena idea, en absoluto. Inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para poder besarle el pecho a la altura del corazón, conformándose con demostrárselo de esa manera y con palabras más cotidianas. 

–Te quiero, Kirian –susurró demasiado bajo, sin saber si él la había escuchado. 

–Y yo, Zisel –contestó alegremente y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios rozando su nariz con la de ella como la chica hacía muchas veces.

Zisel sonrió, llevó una mano a su costado acariciando con los dedos la espalda de Kirian, quien siseó en respuesta. 

–Te has quemado, tooonto –dijo la última palabra en un todo de broma y le besó la punta de la nariz–. Así va a ser imposible que te dé un masaje al llegar a casa, tendrás que conformarte con la crema –comentó sonriendo ampliamente. 

Kirian se puso casi tan rojo como lo estaba toda su parte de atrás, avergonzado por la regañina.

–El Sol y yo no nos llevamos bien –se excusó bajando la mirada–. Gracias, escuece un poco –admitió.

–Vamos, sino no vas a poder rozarte con nada –ella se incorporó despacio y buscó su ropa interior por el remolque, antes de sacar el resto de una bolsa de deporte, definitivamente no iba a volver a meterse en el mono con el calor que hacía. 

El ángel también se levantó y estiró sus alas para evitar que siguiesen rozando su espalda, hasta esa suave caricia le molestaba. Bufó resignado y enfadado con el Sol y ocultó sus alas. Se puso el suspensorio, agradeciendo por una vez la escasa tela y aún así maldiciendo la fina tira. Cogió los pantalones y se los puso sin pensarlo mucho más rápidamente, siseando por ese apretado contacto. Por la diosa, le dolía hasta la planta de los pies. Cogió sus zapatillas y se unió a Zisel en la cabina para regresar a casa. Se sentó de lado evitando el contacto entre el respaldo y su espalda. Sólo esperaba llegar pronto a casa para ir al sótano y en esa acogedora oscuridad curarse sin tener que esperar mucho más.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues como se dice, esta es la canción que estuvo componiendo Zisel en Ereso, y es [_Dear Angel_ de April Sixth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzPURVpRXNg)
> 
> ¡El momento que todos habíamos estado esperando! ¡Aleluya!


	41. Capítulo 41

Zisel entró risueña en la cocina, después de ducharse junto con Kirian y ponerle crema éste se había ido al sótano a terminar de curarse, aunque ya no le quedaba mucho, asegurando que iría a comer. 

El día parecía seguir sonriéndole, Sif había hecho su plato favorito, bistec de ternera con salsa de queso. Estaba distraída degustando su comida cuando la voz de Sindri la sacó de su ensueño:

–Lo has pasado muy bien montando en la moto, ¿verdad, Zisel? –dijo con sonrisa de muy mala fingida inocencia.

–Sí, estabas... –Sunne chasqueó los dedos como si no encontrase la palabra adecuada.

–Extasiada, enérgica, rugiente... –ofreció Sindri.

–Sí, todo eso, aunque creo que eso fue cuando estuvo montando en otra cosa –comentó con una sonrisa traviesa que compartió con su gemela.

–¿Qué tal el angelito? ¿Se ha sentido muy intimidado por el tigre? –dio el golpe final Sindri.

La mirada de Rolf se clavó en ella, Sif la miraba con cierta sorpresa y Guri seguía comiendo sin comprender de qué estaban hablando con titos locos.

–... y después dio una voltereta, Rai, 360º podría haberse roto todo y ella tan feliz –se oyó la voz de Kirian acercándose.

–¡360! ¿En serio? ¿Aún te late el corazón? –bromeó el pelirrojo frotando el pecho descubierto de Kirian.

–Casi no, sólo porque no es mi hora –contestó el ángel.

Rainer rió y le pasó el brazo libre por los hombros atrayéndole, se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle unas incitantes palabras que le reactivarían el corazón y de paso tironear un poco del lóbulo, pero se quedó parado al comprobar que la cocina estaba en absoluto silencio y todos los ojos fijos en ellos o más bien en su acompañante. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué pasaba, en un pestañeo Rolf se levantó y antes de que la silla tocase al suelo apartó a Kirian de él y lo estampó contra la pared al lado de la puerta de la cocina apretándole el cuello.

–Te advertí que si volvías a tocarla un pelo... ¿Cómo te has atrevido? –rugió Rolf rabioso.

Kirian no hizo nada para defenderse, se quedó quieto mirando esos ojos furiosos, la otra vez ya le dijo que aceptaría cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer con él con tal de volver a la paz e iba a mantener su palabra, aunque la ausencia de entrada de aire era cuanto menos molesta, no iba a morir, pero desmayarse en ese momento tampoco sonaba muy tentador.

Zisel se levantó como un resorte cuando vio a Kirian aprisionado contra la pared. 

–¡Rolf, suéltalo! –pidió, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a él Loki y Rainer ya tiraban de su hermano para separarlo del ángel. Se acercó a él en dos grandes zancadas con preocupación –. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Cuando terminó de toser doblado al poder hacer que el aire entrase en sus doloridos pulmones, se incorporó y asintió para después mirar a Rolf como un reo mira al juez que va a dictar su sentencia. Era culpable de los cargos, pero no se arrepentía, Zisel había querido que lo hiciera y la había sentido feliz y en paz durante el resto del viaje, realmente le molestaba que hubiesen roto la paz de la chica. Rolf por su parte, como líder del grupo, estaba en su derecho de acusarle y condenarle aun cuando le desilusionaba que el hombre pudiese olvidar tan fácilmente sus palabras, en aquella discusión en la sala de cine al final había aceptado que su hermana tomase sus propias decisiones. De cualquier modo, se mantuvo callado, no le iba a ayudar echarle esas cosas en cara. Sin embargo, Zisel no parecía tener ningún reparo.

–¡Lo prometiste! ¡Me has mentido! –lo encaró la chica, sintiendo que la rabia se abría paso una vez que la preocupación por Kirian se había calmado. 

–¡Debí encadenarte cuanto tuve la ocasión! –gritó Rolf mirando a Kirian mientras intentaba soltarse, ignorando a su hermana pequeña–. Pero confié y te aprovechaste como un demonio –continuó gruñendo el alfa.

–¡Rolf! –Sif se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a su prometido y lo miró furiosa, se había encargado de que Valdis se llevara a Guri al jardín antes de intervenir en la discusión, asombrada por las palabras de aquel hombre que tan bien creía conocer–. ¡¿Se puede saber qué sandeces estás diciendo en mi cocina?! ¡Ni él se ha aprovechado, ni tú vas a encadenar a nadie mientras yo pueda evitarlo! –gritó mirándolo fijamente. 

–¡La ha mancillado, es una niña! –protestó Rolf.

–¡Dios mío, Rolf! Zisel no tiene nada de niña desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que en ese aspecto tiene más conciencia y sentido común que tú –lo reprendió por la barbaridad que había dicho. 

–Vamos, tío, tranquilo. Te aseguro que ha sido todo de mutuo acuerdo –dijo Rainer en tono conciliador y añadió por lo bajo para sí–: Sólo les ha faltado casarse y que les salieran arrugas. 

–Rolf, está hecho, ni puedes matarlo ni cambiar lo ocurrido. El macho alfa se está apoderando, respira y céntrate –intervino Gunnar cansado de ese espectáculo–. El 90% de las jóvenes pierden su virginidad entre los 18 y 22 años –le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y agregó antes de marcharse–: Tenía muchas posibilidades de pasar, mejor él que un despreocupado cantante de fuera de la manada.

Rolf apretó los puños gruñendo, fastidiándole el tener que admitir que el lobo estaba pidiendo sangre y él se estaba dejando llevar al acompañarlo en el mismo sentimiento, ese maldito Gunnar siempre tenía que tener razón, no hablaba más que para eso, siempre había sido así desde pequeños. Cogió aire y lo soltó con violencia por la nariz.

–Soltadme –ordenó en un tono llano. Rainer y Loki lo soltaron, pero no se apartaron, volverían a retenerlo si volvía a arremeter contra el ángel–. No quiero verlo, y cuando la dañes te aseguro que desearás poder morir –sentenció. Con paso rápido caminó hacia su oficina y cerró de un portazo.

–Yo me encargo de ese cabeza dura, vosotros seguid comiendo, quiero los platos más limpios que una patena –les advirtió Sif, centrándose sobre todo en Zisel y se encaminó al despacho entrando sin molestarse en llamar. Si no fuera por al insonorización de las habitaciones hubiesen podido escuchar sin problemas el ruido de la colleja que el macho se llevó.

–Estos lobos y su instinto de manada... Enhorabuena, gatita, ya puedes cazar sola–dijo Loki negando con la cabeza y dejándose caer en una silla y sonriendo con lo último a Zisel. 

–¡Ya era hora! Esto se merece una fiesta –dijo Rainer divertido una vez hubo pasado la tormenta. Los abrazó a ambos juntándolos y les hizo sentarse a la mesa desierta, los gemelos habían volado en cuanto habían intuido que aquello podría volverse contra ellos–. ¡Quiero detalles!

Zisel de coloreó hasta la punta de la raíz del pelo y desvió la mirada. –Ni lo sueñes... –murmuró. 

–Pero llevo esperando esto meses. Vamos, gatita, con todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en este proyecto –Zisel volvió a negar, Kirian había enrojecido y miraba su plato de comida sin tocar–. Vamos, preciosa, suéltalo o no tendré más remedio que robártelo para sonsacarle la información... tengo unos métodos muy efectivos –dijo lo último guiñando un ojo al ángel.

–Nada de globos, ya le has causado bastantes traumas –lo recriminó ella llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. 

–¿Yo, traumas? Pero si me rebajé a eso para ayudaros –dijo ofendido–. Y no funciona así, verás, tú metes algo a cambio de que otra cosa salga, información en este caso –explicó en un tono bajo, confidente.

–Rai, por favor –suplicó Kirian más rojo que el pelo del otro–. Deja ya la broma, ¿si? La molestas.

–Vale, vale –dijo levantando las manos–. Cierto, no es de caballeros dar detalles –chasqueó la lengua al ver que sus lecciones se volvían contra él y se enfocó en la comida–. Una lástima que la dama tampoco esté por la labor –iba a llevarse a la boca un trozo de carne, pero se detuvo y la miró de nuevo–. Por cierto, Zisel, también es comestible sin hacerlo a la parrilla –no pudo evitar agregar riendo al recordar cómo había visto al ángel en el sótano antes de subir a comer.

Zisel se sonrojó de nuevo, y bufó molesta. –No necesito que me lo digas –se defendió levantándose para dejar su plato en el fregadero y a la vuelta se inclinó sobre Kirian y lo besó. 

El beso fue lo suficientemente prometedor como para que acabase rápidamente y la siguiese a su habitación.

–Míralos, ahí van, parece que fue ayer cuando los estaba adiestrando... –se escuchó decir a Rainer teatralmente, antes de que soltase una sonora carcajada junto a Loki.

***

La furgoneta de Rolf atravesó las puertas de la casa cuando el Sol empezaba a ocultarse. Sif miraba con una tierna sonrisa a Guri, que estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos, y no le extrañaba, había sido una tarde muy movida para la niña, pero había merecido la pena celebrar su cumpleaños en el parque con todos esos niños. Guri no había parado de correr de una lado para otro, jugando a multitud de juegos. Había golpeado la piñata y abierto innumerables regalos, demasiadas emociones en una tarde para una niña de cinco años. La mujer le acarició el pelo dulcemente mientras Rolf salía del coche y se acercaba a su puerta para coger a la pequeña en sus brazos y darle un beso a su prometida con una sonrisa.

Entraron en la casa donde los demás estaban colocando la mesa, y les indicaron sin hacer ruido que iban a acostar a Guri. Aún no había cenado, pero había comido tanto dulce que por una vez Sif lo dejaría pasar. Cuando estuvo acurrucada en su cama, los otros dos bajaron para celebrar los cumpleaños de Gunnar y el propio Rolf. Guri había cumplido el día anterior, pero había decidido esperar al sábado para que celebrara con los niños, el día anterior recibió todos los regalos y más de la familia; ese día, en cambio, sí que era el cumpleaños de los dos hombres. 

La tarta de chocolate en esa ocasión se había ocupado de hacerla Kirian, aunque con tantas velas no se podía apreciar las tejas de selva negra en la parte superior. Ya que iban a cumplir años juntos, alguien había tenido la feliz idea de sumar los 29 años que cumplía cada uno en velas, así se ahorraría tiempo en vez de tener que volver a encenderlas. El sospechoso de esa idea era el glotón de la casa, Rainer, pero el resto también llevaba toda la tarde esperando hincarle el diente a la tarta así que no protestaron.

Tomaron un gran festín y después de la tarta entregaron a los agasajados unos regalos, entre ellos regaliz para Gunnar, y Valdis regaló a Rolf una planta de valeriana, al parecer ella también se estaba cansando de sus exabruptos. El regalo causó risas a los presentes y por ser Valdis Rolf no pudo protestar mucho. El alcohol corrió libre una vez que los gemelos desaparecieron requisando un par de trozos más de tarta, con la música no muy alta bailaron unos con otros hasta que se fueron retirando, primero Rolf y Sif, después Zisel tiró de Kirian y el resto hizo lo propio después.

Nada más llegar a la habitación, Zisel lanzó a Kirian a la cama sin dejar de besarlo intensamente. Hacía días que tenía algo en mente, y el poco alcohol que había ingerido en la fiesta le había dado el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para animarse a hacerlo. Besó el cuello del chico hasta llegar a su oreja, tirando del lóbulo y lamiéndolo. 

–Tengo algo nuevo para hoy –le susurró con un ronroneo pasando a besar su cuello. 

Él intentó mirarla con una mezcla de precaución y curiosidad en sus ojos, pero la necesidad de dejar más acceso a esa boca ganó.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó volcando en esas dos palabras lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

–Algo... dulce –respondió divertida entre beso y beso–. Pero antes hay que quitar esta ropa –añadió y tiró hacia arriba de los bordes de la camiseta para sacarla. 

Lo besó de nuevo, lento, pero con deseo, su lengua bailando con la inquilina de esa boca, recreándose en ese sabor del que era adicta. Sus manos viajaron por su pecho y los costados, enseguida fueron acompañadas por su lengua que rodeó las areolas de su pecho. Sin detenerse demasiado, ya lo haría más tarde, bajo lamiendo su abdomen hasta alcanzar el botón del pantalón y desabrocharlo en un rápido movimiento con los dientes, al igual que la cremallera. Kirian tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no empujarse bruscamente contra esa boca. Poniéndose en pie tiró de la cinturilla del pantalón para sacárselo, arrastrando de paso la ropa interior, y los dejó caer al suelo con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Sin dejar de mirarlo sus manos fueron a los propios pantalones, desabrochándolos y bajándolos con un ligero movimiento de caderas, ayudándose con los pies al final para sacarlos por completo, la camiseta siguió el mismo camino segundos después quedando en ropa interior. Se relamió y con movimientos lentos movió ambas manos colándolas dentro de las tiras de sus bragas. Kirian siguió el movimiento de sus manos con deseo y cuando ella se detuvo llevó sus manos a las de ella para que terminase el movimiento y las bajara, después subió por su espalda hasta el cierre del sujetador y dejó que la gravedad hiciese el resto cuando ella se inclinó para besarlo, estirando una mano aún más arriba de su cabeza, mientras él mantenía su agarre con una mano a sus caderas y la otra subía a uno de sus pechos.

Sin cortar el beso y tanteando, consiguió coger un bote de la mesilla. Con la misma mano que lo sostenía empujó por el pecho a Kirian para que quedase tumbado y así poder sentarse sobre él. Se separó mostrando por fin su secreto, lo abrió y dejó que unas gotas de lubricante cayesen sobre el pecho del hombre, para inclinarse a lamerlas al instante. 

–De cereza –informó conforme con el sabor–. ¿Quieres probar? –le preguntó insinuante. 

Kirian cogió el bote de su mano y mientras echaba un poco de la sustancia en la base del cuello de Zisel dejando que escurriese hasta bañar un pezón, observó suspicaz la marca de dientes en el tapón lo que lo confirmaba de su suposición de dónde había salido el bote, en más de una ocasión Rainer había abierto ese mismo bote con los dientes negándose a despegar ambas manos de su cuerpo cuando la tapa se había resistido las primeras veces.

–Te pillé –informó antes de pasar su lengua por el líquido en dirección inversa a la que había caído.

Zisel jadeó por el contacto, cuando él se separó le arrebató el frasco y lo pegó a su pecho como si fuese su tesoro, al mismo tiempo que hacía un puchero.

–Rai tiene muchos... seguro que no lo echa en falta –se defendió. 

Kirian rió sabiendo que siendo el de ese sabor sí se daría cuenta, pero prefirió no decirle las razones, menos en ese momento, y siguió lamiendo su cuello y de vuelta al pezón limpiando todo concienzudamente.

Zisel dejó que otro poco de lubricante cayese sobre él, con las manos lo extendió por toda la piel trazando círculos, cada cierto tiempo añadía un poco más mientras lo besaba. Lo masajeó desde los hombros hasta las caderas, repartió besos húmedos por todo su cuello, y mordisqueó su clavícula. Saboreó ese nuevo sabor en su piel, encaminándose hasta los pezones, los cuales lamió como si fuese un gato degustando un tazón de leche. Él no pudo más que enredar una mano en su pelo y arquearse un poco hacia ese contacto. 

Siguió lamiendo las tetillas, una mano embadurnada con el delicioso gel la bajó entre su cuerpo y el del hombre, alcanzando la incipiente erección, comenzó a mover su mano por toda la extensión, acariciando con el pulgar el glande cada cierto tiempo. El agarre en su pelo se afianzó, aunque sin tirar, y ella sonrió complacida sobre su piel comenzando a descender. Detuvo el movimiento de la mano unos segundos, cuando pasó acariciando el miembro con la punta de su nariz, y siguió excitándolo cuando empezó lamer el interior del muslo derecho acercándose a los testículos cada vez y la mano libre acarició el otro muslo siguiendo el ritmo de su compañera. Ante esto, él separó las piernas dándole un mayor acceso, después de un tiempo de esa tortura corcoveando indicando qué era lo que estaba pasando por alto y realmente agradecería su atención, gimiendo su nombre en una súplica. 

Zisel cedió a su pedido, lamió la piel de ambos testículos y succionó entre sus labios, aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos de sus manos durante unas cuantas embestidas. Se detuvo permitiéndose lamer toda la erección de Kirian estirando un brazo para coger el lubricante y luego se movió hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando al ángel por las rodillas para que se moviera con ella, quedando sus nalgas en el borde de la cama. Vertió un poco de gel en sus manos y lo repartió por ellas, asegurándose de cubrir con él todos los dedos, cuando consideró que ya estaba bien añadió un poco más en una de ellas y realizó dos acciones al mismo tiempo: con su lengua lamió desde la rodilla hasta la polla de Kirian tomándola finalmente entre sus labios y la mano impregnada de lubricante se movió acariciando el culo del ángel, sin obviar la entrada que allí encontró. El ángel respiró entrecortadamente y se removió intentando acercarse más a esos dedos, deseoso como siempre que algo rozaba esa parte de su cuerpo. 

Ella hubiese sonreído de no estar ocupada comenzando a lamer y masturbar entre sus labios esa deliciosa parte de su anatomía. Sin detenerse se lubricó más los dedos para estar segura y fue introduciendo uno de ellos en la abertura hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, siguiendo el movimiento de su boca comenzó a moverlo entrando y saliendo del ángel. Kirian se retorció empujándose contra ese invasor, buscando que diera en el punto justo, y miró a Zisel sorprendido por lo que le estaba haciendo aunque había estado anhelando que lo hiciera. Al poco, tras captar lo que él le pedía que hiera, cogiendo así más confianza, añadió otro más y aumentó la presión que sus labios ejercían sobre el miembro que palpitaba entre ellos. La mano libre acunó sus testículos, acarició con los dedos. 

La mayor presión y esos dedos al fin dando en el punto justo, unidos a las casi dos semanas que habían pasado desde que algo lo había tocado profundamente y el simple hecho de que fuese Zisel quien lo estuviese haciendo amenazaron con acabar pronto con su cordura.

–Ah... Zisel... ah... dios...ah... más... –suplicó finalmente rindiéndose.

La voz jadeante de Kirian la excitó más de lo que ya estaba, deseaba hacerlo llegar, escucharlo gemir de placer. Introdujo casi por completo su erección en su boca, trazando círculos a su alrededor cuando comenzaba a sacarlo y lamió el glande antes de volver a envolverlo. A los dedos que atendían su trasero se le unió otro más, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones. El ángel no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo con las caderas contra el colchón y comenzó a moverse, no supo muy bien hacia donde, si contra los dedos necesitando que fuera aún más rápido, más fuerte o deseando enterrarse más en esa cálida boca. Ella logró sujetarlo cuando sintió que entraba demasiado dentro de golpe y él gimió suplicante, aún retorciéndose abrumado con la fusión de la estimulación del placer por uno y otro lado. Apretó las sábanas a sus costados y sobre su cabeza sin decidirse de donde sujetarse para no perderse a sí mismo y finalmente se corrió en un grito arqueándose cuanto se le permitía y viendo blanco tras sus párpados. Ella que esperaba que eso sucediese consiguió tragar prácticamente todo su semen. Sacó despacio los dedos y levantó la cabeza para ver los restos de placer en el rostro de Kirian, y se quedó en esa posición. 

Kirian abrió los ojos cuando su respiración se normalizó un poco tras recrearse en las oleadas de placer, y llevó su mirada diamantina a la bicolor de Zisel. Estiró una mano y acarició su mejilla y sus labios rojos e hinchados, después tiró un poco de ella instándola a levantarse y acercarse a él. Cuando la tuvo sobre él con el rostro a la altura del suyo la besó, cariño, agradecimiento y deseo en él mientras acariciaba su rostro y cabello con ambas manos. 

–Gracias –dejó salir aunque no era exactamente lo que quería decir, una palabra era demasiado breve para decir lo que pretendía. Rozó su nariz con la de ella–. Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías? –completó un poco su idea, sonriendo dulcemente.

–Claro que lo sabía –bromeó regalándole otro beso en los labios–. Pero me encanta que me lo digas. Tú eres... fantástico –añadió. 

Kirian sonrió seductor. –Entonces debería hacer algo para que lo sigas creyendo, ¿no crees? –preguntó bajando a besar su cuello y recorrer los costados de la chica con sus manos hasta llegar a su culo y pegarla a él.

–Totalmente de acuerdo –rió ladeando la cabeza para darle mayor acceso. 

En un rápido movimiento cambió las posiciones e inició un tortuosamente lento descenso por el cuerpo de Zisel, ni sus jadeos ni nuevos tirones del pelo lograron que cambiase el ritmo. Se detuvo finalmente dejando salir su aliento sobre su sexo mientras la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa, se mantuvo quieto, sólo acariciando el interior de muslos a los lados de su cabeza con las yemas de los dedos hasta que ella desesperó y se retorció llamándole en un tono demandante. Bajó la cabeza y con la punta de la lengua acarició esos labios ante él siguiendo con su ritmo lento, estrechando cada vez más ese contorno. Rodeó la entrada a su vagina, rió sobre la humedad ante el nuevo tiró a su pelo y al movimiento de Zisel queriendo pegarse más a él, como todo lo demás, lo ignoró y continuó lamiendo hasta hacer contacto con el clítoris, besó, lamió y chupó y luego se detuvo de nuevo, llevándola a la locura. Introdujo un poco su lengua al canal que antes había ignorado, una dos y hasta cuatro lánguidas penetraciones y sonriendo ante la desesperación que ya se apoderaba de la chica volvió estimular el clítoris esta vez sin intención de apartarse, dejando que sus dedos se ocuparan de la otra parte más profundamente.

–Ki-ri...rian –gimió Zisel arqueándose y llevando sus manos a sus pechos haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran. 

Siguió lamiendo y penetrándola, a veces uniendo por un breve momento su lengua a los dedos que ya estaban dentro de ella. Estirando la mano libre para acariciar el vientre bordeando el ombligo y también llegar a un seno donde acariciar y torturar un pezón, a fin de no ceder a la tentación de llevarla a su renovada erección que pedía atención, bien podría y sabía que volvería a recuperarse con su plan, pero ella había aguantado por él y él estaba también dispuesto a hacerlo. 

Con cada embestida de los dedos del hombre, con cada toque de su lengua o caricia de su mano en sus pechos se sentía más al borde. Desde hacía tiempo los gemidos no le daban tregua, Zisel trató de morderse el labio para acallarlos, pero un tirón en su pezón hizo que lo soltara casi al instante. Su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente, trataba de mantener las caderas quietas, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba le resultaba mucho más complicado. Quería llegar con el toque de esa lengua, pero también quería tenerlo dentro, y en la confusión sólo podía dejarse llevar por lo que él hacía. Sintió las paredes de su útero contrayéndose contra los dedos de Kirian y se agarró a las sábanas, arqueándose y gritando el orgasmo. 

Él siguió lamiendo un poco más mientras el sexo palpitaba en torno a sus dedos. Los sacó y lamió el lugar que habían ocupado. Levantó la cabeza y lamió sus dedos goloso sabiendo que ella ya había abierto los ojos y le observaba, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa que le delataba de su travesura. Ascendió por el cuerpo de ella dejando que su respiración la tocara no así sus labios y se detuvo observándola mientras dejaba caer su peso en las caderas de ella, haciéndola saber que estaba listo para otro asalto, mientras se mantenía a esa distancia apoyado en sus antebrazos.

Zisel le devolvió la mirada, cuando sintió que su respiración se calmaba cogió la mano cuyos dedos habían estado en su interior, los lamió sonriendo felina, y apretó su cadera contra él instándolo a entrar de una vez. 

Kirian la besó y no necesitó que insistiera en su pedido, al tiempo que su lengua se colaba en su boca la penetró de una sola vez. Esperó un poco a que se acostumbrara a la nueva invasión y comenzó a moverse, su lengua parecía acompasar sus movimientos en la boca de ella. Sólo aguantó unos pocos minutos en ese lánguido ritmo, llevaba esperando demasiado, por lo que pronto estaba empujándose en el interior de Zisel más rápido cada vez, mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Llevó las piernas que se enroscaban en sus caderas a sus hombros, deseando entrar más profundamente rompiendo el beso y recuperando brevemente esos labios con cada penetración, el sentimiento de pérdida y gozo cada vez aumentaba su pasión, su necesidad de alcanzar el punto álgido y con él obtener su premio, perderse en esa boca por tanto tiempo como deseara. Aumentó más el ritmo, el ímpetu, todo de sus embestidas, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en su culo instándole más a ello. Bebió sus gritos de culminación de su boca tanto como podía sin detener sus movimientos y la recompensó con los suyos propios poco segundos después. Dejó que las piernas de ella cayeran de su hombros y él se dejó caer sobre ella jadeando, pero sonriendo. Al poco se incorporó lo necesario para obtener su premio de esa boca en un beso lento y apasionado.

–Más que fantástico –murmuró Zisel contra sus labios en el beso acariciando el pelo de Kirian, rozando de vez en cuando sus alas–. ¿Quieres que se lo devuelva a Rai? –preguntó sonriendo de lado sosteniendo el bote de lubricante que se había perdido entre las sábanas desde que ella lo usó por última vez. 

–No, merece mucho la pena salvarte de su ira por robarle su lubricante favorito –contestó sonriente. Algo reticente esa vez a apartarse, salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura–. Además siempre tiene un par más de ese sabor... si no se lo comiera como si de verdad fuese caramelo cuando le da y no tiene nada más a mano, le duraría más –comentó divertido.

–Hummm... En ese caso estará más aprovechado aquí conmigo –se giró para quedar frente a él y lamió la punta de su nariz antes de abrazarlo–. Algún día debería impedir que salgas, tenerte así toda la noche, dentro –dijo más para ella que para él. 

–Quizás la próxima vez –concedió y la abrazó más estrechamente, suspirando para relajarse; si iba a quedarse en su cama, sería mejor dormirse antes de estar demasiado despierto en más de un sentido.

–Te quiero, Kir –dijo en un susurro sustituyendo el “buenas noches” habitual, y cerró los ojos dejando que el cansancio y la paz del momento hicieran el resto.

–Yo también. Buenas noches, Zisel –susurró a su vez ya sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños. 

**Continuará...**


	42. Capítulo 42

Salió al jardín de la habitación de Zisel con sólo una pequeña toalla cubriéndole, se asomó por el borde asegurándose de que no había nadie en el jardín. Alzó el vuelo hasta situarse en el tejado sujetando con una mano la toalla. Se detuvo bajo la sombrilla que había acabado instalando en su lugar favorito de la casa en el que de otro modo no podría pasar muchas horas allí durante el día, y observó la parte trasera de la casa comprobando que también esos jardines estaban desiertos, de todas formas nadie solía ir por allí a no ser que alguien se levantase temprano para correr, el Sol casi en su cénit le indicaba que ese no era el caso. Descendió hasta la ventana de la habitación de Rainer encontrándola entreabierta como siempre, la abrió y entró con sumo sigilo. No miró a la cama en un primer momento, concentrado en coger algo de ropa y huir de allí, intuía que el hombre ya se habría dado cuenta del robo de su lubricante a la mitad y en ese momento no quería enfrentar la ridícula discusión que lo seguiría junto con a saber qué condiciones pondría para perdonar el robo. Kirian suspiró. _“Rainer y sus pervertidas bromas”_. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para salir miró al escuchar una risita amortiguada. La ropa se le cayó de las manos y la toalla la siguió cuando el cinturón de los pantalones rozó contra ella desanudándola con el leve peso, y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

–Buenos días a ti también. ¿Te une...? –saludó Rainer divertido, pero su oferta fue interrumpida cuando Gunnar que estaba clavado en su trasero a su espalda volvió a tapar su boca mirándole regañón. El pelirrojo rió bajo su humana mordaza ante el regaño y la expresión del ángel.

–Y-yo... no sabía que tú... que vosotros... –detuvo su disculpa boqueando como un pez–. Lo siento. A-adiós –dijo rápidamente, agachándose para coger su ropa y saliendo rápidamente por la ventana.

Llegó al tejado y se sentó en sus talones, desnudo y abrazado a la ropa, asimilando la noticia.

Zisel salió del cuarto de baño ya totalmente seca y vestida, miró la cama deshecha pero no se molestó en acercarse para hacerla. Salió al jardín de su habitación en busca de Kirian; el ángel había ido a por ropa y si no había vuelto a entrar a la habitación seguramente se encontraría en el tejado. Subió con cuidado de no resbalarse, podría dar un salto, pero se había acostumbrado a hacerlo de ese modo, y efectivamente lo encontró sentado allí. Frunció el ceño cuando al acercarse lo vio aún desnudo y con la ropa en sus brazos, y se colocó frente a él. 

–Kir, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó un tanto preocupada. 

Kirian levantó la cabeza al escuchar su voz sorprendido de no haberla sentido llegar, al igual que antes había estado demasiado distraído para notar que en vez la paz de Rainer dormido confluían en la habitación dos almas excitadas, una con un tinte divertido, otra tensa y fastidiada.

–N-no, nada malo –contestó sonrojándose de nuevo.

Intentó creerse sus palabras, pero sentimientos conflictivos se mezclaban en su interior. Una parte de él estaba molesta sin saber bien porqué, quizás por haberse enterado de ese modo en vez de labios de Rainer, se había acostumbrado a esa mutua confianza durante todos esos meses solos juntos; otra le decía que no había de qué preocuparse, que era normal que no le hubiese dicho nada, era otro ligue más aunque Gunnar viviese como él en la casa y Kirian las últimas semanas le había abandonado un poco; y otra incordiosa insistía en que esa vez no era como las demás, que nunca más lo necesitaría. Se removió incómodo con sus pensamientos e intentó decirle a esa última parte que si esa vez era diferente, si esa vez Rai al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien estar, a quien amar, él se alegraba de todo corazón y sin reservas.

–¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes contármelo, aunque no creas que tenga importancia –aseguró Zisel no muy convencida por el tono de su voz y el silencio prolongado. 

Kirian asintió lentamente sin mucha confianza, cerró los ojos que sentía borrosos, quiso culpar al maldito Sol, pero se sorprendió cuando una lágrima cayó sobre uno de sus brazos que estaban apretando más fuertemente la ropa sin darse cuenta. Abrió los ojos ante esa sorpresa y se apresuró a frotarse los ojos con el revés de una mano. 

Zisel se acercó y con el pulgar limpió los rastros de esa lágrima y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Tuvo la tentación de volver a preguntar qué le pasaba, pero decidió que esperaría a que él decidiera contárselo, si lo hacía, y si no... lo consolaría de igual modo. 

–Está todo bien, Zi –dijo al sentir su preocupación–. Yo no sé porqué... –se frotó de nuevo los ojos–. Debe ser el Sol, no pasa nada malo –repitió–. De verdad, está todo bien –aseguró, aunque esa vez la voz le tembló un poco–. Quizás incluso algo muy bueno, perfecto.

–¿Si es perfecto por qué te duele? –preguntó suavemente sin cesar su caricia. 

–No... no lo sé –contestó y se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Zisel. La caricia se trasladó a su pelo y se dejó consolar un tiempo–. Sería genial que Rai encontrase a alguien de verdad, ¿verdad? Si... si estuviese con Gunnar, ¿a que sí? –dijo finalmente.

Zisel detuvo el movimiento de su mano un segundo sorprendida por sus palabras y tragó antes de hablar. 

–¿Eso has visto? ¿Los has visto juntos? –preguntó con el mismo tono de voz, y cuando el ángel asintió suspiró–. Siempre he creído que acabaría encontrando a alguien, sería fabuloso que dejara de ir de flor en flor sin sentir... amor. Pero... en todo caso... ¿te has dado cuenta de que sientes algo por Rai y por eso te duele que esté con Gunnar? –se atrevió a preguntar. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza. –No estoy enamorado de él, si es lo que quieres decir, lo quiero mucho... pero no... yo no hago eso, es más o menos como a Guri o a ti. 

–Ya... igual has creído que si encontrase a esa persona, además de la casa, él pudiese cambiar su relación contigo. 

El ángel tembló y las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos humedeciendo la camiseta de Zisel, el dolor, el verdadero temor en él acrecentándose, pero se negó a aceptarlo y movió la cabeza en signo negativo.

–No, eso no importa. Él estaría más feliz así, estando más con esa persona. No me importa eso –reiteró, aunque su voz no ayudaba a dar la firmeza a sus palabras que pretendía.

–Claro que importa, Kirian. A ti te importa, es normal que lo haga, quieres a Rainer, es normal que tengas miedo de que se aleje –lo reprendió por negarse a aceptarlo–. Pero eso no va a pasar. A él le importas, más de lo que demuestra, no te va a dejar de lado aunque encuentre a alguien a quien ame, Rainer nunca dejaría a la familia, y tú eres de nuestra familia. No te voy a negar que igual pasa más tiempo con Gunnar, si es él, pero no por eso va a dejarte completamente de lado, todo seguirá como antes, si va en serio quizá sin sexo... –meditó aunque no muy crédula–, pero lo demás será igual, porque él también te quiere. 

Kirian se encogió más sabiendo que esa vez no iba a ser así. También había tenido miedo a que todo cambiase cuando se habían mudado y había sido en vano, pero ahora era diferente. Y el sexo no era lo que realmente le preocupaba sino poder seguir hablando con él de todo, en cualquier momento, pedirle un abrazo cuando necesitase uno grande y fuerte, recibir sus mimos o insinuaciones despreocupadas como era la esencia de Rainer mismo, temía que se perdiese todo eso. Recordando, esa mano en su boca había sido el primer signo. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

–No tiene importancia, todo está bien –repitió.

Zisel terminó asintiendo y agarró la ropa de Kirian ofreciéndole la ropa interior primero. 

–Todo va a estar bien –susurró suplicando interiormente para que así fuera, no soportaba ver ese dolor en él. 

Él cogió el suspensorio e inconscientemente lo apretó en su mano. No se había fijado al cogerlos, había pillado lo primero que había alcanzado su mano, pero eran aquellos blancos y negros con cordones al frente con los que tantas veces lo había torturado deliciosamente, con los que tantas veces lo había penetrado aún con ellos puestos aunque abiertos.

–Todo está perfectamente bien –repitió, levantándose y poniéndoselos, para después coger los pantalones de manos de Zisel terminando su atuendo de ese día.

–¿Quieres bajar a comer algo o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí? –le preguntó cuando lo vio vestido. 

–Tú tienes que bajar a comer –contestó volviendo a sentarse.

Zisel bajó la vista y asintió finalmente. Lo besó en la frente con cariño y comenzó a deslizarse hacia el jardín de su cuarto, decidiendo dejarlo solo un tiempo.

***

Pasó el día tumbado en el tejado repitiéndose que todo estaba bien, aunque sus palabras no se correspondían con sus actos. Cada cierto tiempo se le caían lágrimas por los lados de los ojos, pasando por la oreja hasta caer sobre su pelo extendido sobre el césped, intentaba convencerse de que era por la luminosidad del Sol aun tras sus párpados. Zisel fue a buscarlo por la noche, al parecer cansada de esperar que bajase él, pero no logró centrarse ni en los dulces besos o en las caricias. En algún momento ella se quedó dormida, Kirian no podía recordar si había dicho “buenas noches” y él habría respondido de igual forma; se dio cuenta del hecho cuando otra par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y la admisión de que él no estaba bien, que estaba siendo egoísta porque no quería perder a Rainer apareció al fin en su mente.

Después de la larga noche, la más larga que recordaba sin poder dormir, pero inusitadamente sin ánimo de salir a volar, aceptó bajar con Zisel a la cocina, en cuanto el olor a tostada llegó a su nariz se dio cuenta de que no quería comer para nada, por lo que esperó en el sofá. Cuando escuchó salir de la cocina a Rainer lo observó desde su posición con añoranza hasta que se perdió en lo alto de las escaleras. Zisel estuvo hablándole esa mañana, él asintió o negó sin prestar mucha atención. Horas después se vio arrastrado a la cocina, la comida fue como comer un insípido montón de hierba cual vaca aunque era un jugoso hojaldre de salmón; no volvió a dejarse llevar allí para la cena, después de pasar la tarde en el cine, viendo una película con Zisel y Guri, eso logró sacarlo de su mutismo un poco, aún así no rió tanto como acostumbraba. La noche la pasó volando despacio donde el viento frío casi podía congelarle hasta el pensamiento, pero sólo casi. Estuvo meditando que debía dejar ese egoísmo atrás, que Rainer era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, que él no importaba, al fin y al cabo sólo estaba de paso, y Rainer podría ser feliz así con Gunnar que era lo que sí importaba.

El día siguiente pasó la mañana en el tejado, lo que no era demasiado inusual en él, el resto del día intentó volver a actuar con normalidad, encerrar los negros pensamientos en un recóndito lugar de su corazón, inventando recetas con Sif, jugando en la piscina con Guri, charlando un rato con Loki, pero poco, el hombre lo miraba suspicaz, quizás porque pese a su esfuerzo la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y sus alas arrastraban por el suelo más de la cuenta. Esa noche cuando Zisel se limitó a abrazarlo en vez de seguir hablándole llegó a pensar que era probable que a ella tampoco la había engañado, y esperó que no muchos más se hubiesen percatado, especialmente cierto pelirrojo.

***

Kirian subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Zisel después de ayudar a Sif a recoger los cacharros de la comida, cuando sintió que tiraban de él por la cintura del pantalón, la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de él cuando entró trastabillando y fue empujado por el pecho con lo que acabó cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama de Rainer, el culpable de toda la acción se sentó sobre él y lo miró a escasos centímetros de distancia. Él bajó los ojos encontrándose con sus labios y tragó nervioso por lo que querría, no se le sentía muy feliz.

–¿Qué te reconcome? –preguntó directamente el pelirrojo mirándolo seriamente.

–N-nada, estoy bien –contestó sin mirarlo. 

–Como no hables en este preciso momento te aseguro que te tengo encadenado hasta el día del juicio final –lo amenazó sin variar la expresión.

Kirian se removió ante el fugaz pensamiento de que así al menos podría estar con él, pero lo rechazó negando con la cabeza.

–Es una tontería, nada de importancia, de verdad.

–Tontería, una mierda. Llevas una cara que parece que sea a ti a quien le hayan robado su lubricante favorito. Habla. 

–Yo no lo cogí, fue Zisel. Ya le dije que te molestarías, pero como tienes otros dos siempre... ¿estás muy enfadado por eso? Puedo devolvértelo –se defendió viendo la posibilidad de ir por otro camino.

–Demonios, ya sé que fue la gatita, y no, no necesito que lo devuelvas, ni estoy molesto por eso. Espero que lo pasarais bien, por cierto. Pero no te desvíes del tema, habla –repitió. 

–No tiene importancia –ante la mirada asesina de Rainer suspiró y aceptó decir una mínima parte, una que no le dejase con un horrible egoísta–. Me sorprendió que el otro día... em... tú y... Gunnar. ¿Ves? Es una tontería, ya se me pasa.

–Muy bien... te sorprendió, ¿y qué más? Vamos, angelito, que vas por el buen camino, pero eso no es lo que te preocupa –insistió rodando los ojos. 

–Yo... no... –cogió aire profundamente de nuevo mientras pensaba qué decirle sin descubrirse–. ¿Lo quieres o sólo es otro más?

–Es un buen amigo. Sigue –lo apremió, respondiendo corto y conciso. 

–Pero pasas tooodo el tiempo con él, menos la hora de la siesta, a veces –protestó Kirian.

–Somos buenos amigos, tú estás tooodo el tiempo con Zisel –respondió restándole importancia. 

–Yo no estoy todo el tiempo con Zisel –se defendió mirándole directamente por primera vez–, juego con Guri y ayudo a Sif y hablo con Loki y estaría... –cortó sus palabras antes de descubrirse y bajó de nuevo la mirada para reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo que le acometía desde que había acabado en esa cama tan cerca de él.

–Yo pasó tiempo con Rolf y Valdis para analizar las nuevas informaciones, entreno con Loki y le cuento cuentos a Guri en la hora de la siesta –recitó el pelirrojo tan tranquilo–. Y el resto del tiempo estoy como siempre, en mi cuarto con los videojuegos, quitando algunas horas... –añadió. 

–Nunca más conmigo –dejaron escapar sus traicioneros labios y los apretó, así como los dientes, en reprimenda.

Rainer arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado. 

–Sí, claro, más quisieras. Ahora voy a privarme de ver cómo te sonrojas cuando... juego en público –bajó la voz, haciéndola más profunda, en las últimas palabras. 

–Pero no lo haces, ni siquiera quieres tocarme ahora –lo enfrentó finalmente viendo que ya había descubierto el pastel y no podía caer más bajo.

–Desde que os estrenasteis la gatita te ha secuestrado, o tú a ella, aún no estoy seguro de ese detalle –dijo mesándose la barbilla pensativo–. Y estos tres días podría haber venido el novio digital de Guri que ni te habrías enterado –sentenció divertido–. ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no quiera hacerlo? –añadió en tono seductor–, pero si lo hago no cantas. 

–Hazlo, por favor... –suplicó no pudiendo reprimir las palabras un segundo, mirándolo con anhelo. Después se controló y contestó–: Tienes razón, no me di cuenta de que... hasta que... ¿Soy muy egoísta al desear que no cambies? 

–Chaval, a mí no me cambian ni cien Valdis juntas –fingió un escalofrío por sus propias palabras y seguido lo abrazó por la cintura y se acercó para besarlo. 

Kirian bebió de esos labios cada roce con sus labios, caricia con su lengua, pero sobre todo se enterró más en ese abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para acercarle hasta hacerle caer sobre él.

–Gracias. Puedo sobrevivir con esto –dijo Kirian abrazándolo más fuerte y escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro–. Te quiero, mucho, ¿sabes? Te extrañé.

–Qué romántico te has vuelto, chaval –respondió con voz suave y acariciando el pelo del ángel. 

Kirian sonrió y, tras recrearse unos segundos más, llevó su boca a la del hombre dándole un fogoso beso.

–¿Así mejor? –dijo sonriendo travieso.

–He de reconocer que aprendes rápido.

–Tuve un buen profesor –dijo en un tono aterciopelado.

Rainer se quedó observándolo un momento: los labios siempre rojos humedecidos por el beso y por la respiración que dejaba salir entre ellos, en contraste con la piel tan blanca, un tenue sonrojo y los ojos, dos diamantes más brillantes que de costumbre, quizás por las negras pupilas algo dilatadas, todo ello se unía en ese aniñado rostro para darle una expresión de pecado, invitadora. Él no había pensado que volvería a tenerlo en su cama después de que iba tan bien con Zisel, pero... mierda, ¿cómo se decía que no a algo que se te ofrecía tan claramente, a alguien que por demasiado tiempo había sido sólo tuyo? 

Una lengua traviesa salió de su hogar y barrió el fino labio inferior, el cuerpo bajo él se removió rozándose contra él, el pecho del ángel subió y bajó, un suspiro de anhelo, y aquella mirada intensa no se apartaba de sus ojos. Mierda, había creado un monstruo, el inocente angelito había aprendido demasiado rápido e incluso había inventado sus propios trucos. Que lo perdonaran, pero él no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad; lo cogió por la nuca y devoró su boca.

Lo despojó rápidamente de la camiseta azul de manga corta, le dejaba solo unas semanas y ya estaba mutilando ropa, el hombre sonrió ante el pensamiento. Pasó a tironear del lóbulo de la oreja derecha y mordió y chupó fuerte en ese punto, marcándolo, haciendo que pronto se retorciera bajo él, continuó el descenso por el cuello y llegó a los sensibles pezones del ángel que torturó a conciencia convirtiendo al chico en una masa maleable en sus manos. Le abrió los pantalones y se los bajó de un tirón levantándose de la cama. Lo observó allí tendido para él, el suspensorio era uno de los de cordones, uno negro y azul, le gustaba más el blanco, pero tendría que conformarse, sus piernas se habían separado en cuanto se había levantado, mostrándole el lugar que esperaba que ocupara. Tras unos segundos sonrió, ya que lo tenía después de tanto tiempo y no sabía cuándo sería la última vez, lo mejor sería aprovecharlo, no precipitarse y entrar en él en ese preciso momento como le deseaba.

Rodeó la cama, notaba los ojos de Kirian siguiéndole ansioso, se quitó la camiseta, abrió el armario y rebuscó en su caja de juegos hasta encontrar los objetos que buscaba y del tamaño adecuado para el ángel, se quitó los pantalones de lino que había estado usando para estar cómodo en casa, no llevaba nada más debajo, y ocultando los objetos tras su espalda, volvió a sentarse sobre el ángel, quien lo miró curioso hasta que lo distrajo frotando su culo contra la ropa interior.

–¿Me has estado echando de menos, hermoso? –dijo en un tono de falsete apenas conteniendo la risa.

–No... Rai... por... favor –suplicó con la respiración entrecortada por el roce.

Rainer rió abiertamente. –Vale, pero tendrás que portarte bien, ser un buen chico y hacerme caso, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, lo que sea menos eso.

–Recuerda tu promesa –susurró sobre los labios del ángel antes de lamerlos con la punta de la lengua, alejándose cuando Kirian intentaba besarlo hasta que el chico lloriqueó de frustración y entonces le dio su merecido premio.

Rainer subió por la cama para llegar a la mesilla de noche y sacar un bote de lubricante. Su polla quedó tentadoramente cerca del rostro de Kirian y antes de que cerrase el cajón sintió la talentosa lengua sobre su polla estimulándole. Se permitió quedarse ahí un tiempo, enredando una mano en el pelo de su amante y tirando de él. Cuando se apartó Kirian lo miró como si le hubiese quitado su caramelo favorito.

Tiró del borde de la sábana y la dobló a los pies ocultando los objetos que iba a usar. Acarició con una mano el pecho, abdomen y finalmente el sexo de Kirian aún retenido bajo la tela, con la otra cogió el lubricante y lo abrió con los dientes, se echó en la mano derecha y lo extendió entre sus nalgas, entreteniéndose en dar una vuelta y otra al anillo que formaba su ano. El moreno se empujó contra los dedos y él le sujetó con la mano izquierda por la cadera. 

–Quieto... estás un poco ansioso –dijo burlón–. Pensé que la gatita te cuidaba bien, sobre todo después de robarme el lubricante.

Cualquier réplica quedó ahogado por un gemido placentero cuando Rainer introdujo el dedo medio de una vez. Lo movió en círculos distendiéndole y metiéndolo y sacándolo un poco, cuando consideró que era suficiente, introdujo un segundo dígito y presionó con insistencia la próstata del chico mientras retomaba los movimientos. Se inclinó entre sus piernas y lamió el lubricante que rodeaba la entrada, disfrutando de los gemidos y palabras inconexas que emitía Kirian. Sacó los dedos, desabrochó un poco el suspensorio y metió la mano dentro para acariciar la erección retenida. La otra mano dejó de sujetar la pálida cadera un momento y alcanzó un grueso dildo bajo la sábana, lo llevó a la preparada entrada y lo empujó despacio, pero sin pausa hasta el final, abriendo el canal a su paso. Kirian se retorció, siseó y gimió ante la invasión. En su mano exploradora pudo sentir el líquido preseminal, el ángel estaba tan duro que debía dolerle. Terminó de desabrochar el suspensorio, lo dejó salir y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo en que lo penetraba con el dildo mientras mordía sus tetillas. 

Kirian se abrazó a él, con los puños cerrados para no arañarle en la espalda al principio, luego bajó y subió con las palmas de las manos por su espalda hasta su culo y vuelta, enredando las manos en su pelo y tirando un poco. Rainer detuvo la penetración para coger otra cosa. Cogió los brazos del chico y juntó sus muñecas sobre la cabeza de éste, pasó la corta cuerda por uno de los barrotes del cabecero y llevando su otra mano también arriba introdujo cada mano por un agujero de la cuerda y las apretó dentro de una funda que había añadido para hacer que cerrase las manos y así no pudiese liberarse.

–No... Rai... por favor, suéltame –suplicó tirando del amarre–. Me estaré quieto si quieres, pero suéltame.

–Vamos, angelito, ambos sabemos que no te estarás quieto –replicó riendo Rainer.

–Sí, te lo pr... ah... –se interrumpió en su defensa cuando su amante volvió a empujar fuerte el dildo en su interior una y otra vez llevándole casi al límite.

Sintió algo frío sobre su abdomen, la mano de Rainer subiendo y bajando por su erección, sintió sus testículos contraerse para eyacular y entonces la cosa fría desapareció de su abdomen y pasó a rodear la base de su polla impidiéndole correrse. Kirian miró su erección adornada por ese maldito anillo de metal y tiró de sus ataduras intentando liberarse, pero las cuerdas sólo se ciñeron más en sus muñecas. Se quejó, rogó e incluso maldijo, pero no fue escuchado, la boca de Rainer rodeó su maltratada erección y él casi deseó morir empujándose contra esa boca. El hombre volvió a sujetarlo por la cadera y con la otra mano continuó con las penetraciones, lentas y fuertes.

Largos minutos después, Rainer sustituyó el dildo por su polla y lo folló rápido corriéndose poco después. Se desplomó sobre él, su erección entre ellos. Al rato, se incorporó y le hizo darse la vuelta. El dildo volvió a su culo, pero no se movía lo que era más frustrante si era posible, la polla de Rainer se rozaba contra sus nalgas que de vez en cuando apretaba, mientras masajeaba, mordía y besaba su espalda. Lo sintió endurecerse poco a poco, lo quería dentro de nuevo y, sobre todo, deseaba que esa vez ya le permitiera correrse. Su lengua recorrió las líneas del tatuaje que formaban su nombre y cuando llegó abajo sacó el dildo con la boca, lo siguiente que entró fue de nuevo el miembro de Rainer. Kirian se empujó contra él aumentando la penetración de cada rápida embestida, llorando de placer y frustración, sin saber ya qué gemía y gritaba.

Cuando Rainer sintió que iba a alcanzar por segunda vez el orgasmo en esa noche, le quitó el anillo y Kirian se corrió a la vez que él sin necesidad de que lo tocara.

Se estiró lo necesario para soltar sus muñecas y cogió una en cada mano masajeándolas. Sacó del cajón una crema y la echó en la piel enrojecida con una caricia mientras besaba la dulce piel de su cuello, no estaba por la labor de moverse un centímetro más para salir de él.

Tras dos horas de descanso se despertó duro ya dentro del ángel y lo despertó follándolo lenta y profundamente, abrazándolo y acariciándolo suavemente, en parte una disculpa por el trato anterior.

Alguien llamó a la puerta cuando estaban en el segundo sueño y tuvo que dejarlo marchar, mientras Kirian se duchaba abrió la puerta encontrándose con Gunnar, su mirada le hizo sentirse como un crío pillado asaltando el bote de las galletas. Por suerte, Kirian tuvo la buena idea de salir del baño por la puerta que daba al pasillo, pues Gunnar lo empujó a la cama que acababa de desocupar besándolo y frotándose contra su piel desnuda como si quisiera borrar cualquier olor de Kirian sobre su piel para tener una sesión de sexo más salvaje que había tenido con él en el tiempo que llevaban acostándose; Rainer tenía la ligera impresión de que Gunnar era algo posesivo y en esas situaciones era cuando le salía la vena lobuna.

**Continuará...**


	43. Capítulo 43

Nada más tocar el agua caliente con sales que había preparado sus músculos se relajaron, y todo su cuerpo se lo agradeció enormemente. Esa tarde había sido cuando toda la tensión se había desbordado. Ver a Kirian tan abatido por lo de Rainer y no poder hacer nada por ayudar había sido muy frustrante, al parecer ella sólo servía para que la consolaran, no para consolar; pero cuando esa tarde Kirian no había subido a su cuarto como acostumbraba, supo que todo se había arreglado. La alegría y el alivio habían hecho su aparición para desaparecer poco tiempo después. Sabía que no era justo, que Kirian no era suyo, que no tenía ninguna obligación de estar sólo con ella, pero los estúpidos celos volvieron y los sentimientos contradictorios fueron demasiado. Tras tratar de hacer otras cosas sin éxito decidió que lo mejor sería un baño relajante, con música tranquila de fondo y poder pensar en todo eso con claridad, debía ser justa y no caer en el mismo bucle del había conseguido salir, ella aceptaría lo que él quisiera. 

Poco después escuchó a Kirian llamarla, no contestó, prefirió prepararse para verlo, segundos después el ángel asomaba la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del baño.

–¡Oh! Hola. ¿Estás de relax? Puedo venir más tarde, si quieres –dijo el ángel, demasiado risueño, más en contraste con la última vez que lo había visto esa mañana.

–Hola. No seas tonto, entra, no molestas –contestó levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreír, rezando para que no hubiese salido una mueca en vez–. Ya pareces estar mejor.

Kirian se sentó de lado en el borde de la piscina, a la izquierda de ella, con una pierna doblada bajo su cuerpo, el otro pie dejó que se hundiera en la piscina sin importarle que se mojara el pantalón y lo balanceó alegremente.

–Sí, hablé con Rai –respondió con una amplia sonrisa–. Me hice un lío yo solo, me monté mis películas... fui un tonto. Pero Rai me ha dejado claro que no tenía que preocuparme por nada –un muy ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas al recordar cómo a conciencia se lo había hecho entender.

–Me alegro –respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa, controlando que su vista no se fijara en las marcas repartidas por el lado derecho del ángel que desde el principio había descubierto, evitó también la tentación de decirle que ella ya se lo dijo–. Entonces... todo vuelve a ser como... antes, ¿no? –preguntó dudosa. 

–Sí, más o menos sí –dudó ya que había decidido que esperaría más tiempo prudencial al llamar a la puerta del pelirrojo para evitarse sorpresas innecesarias–. Todo está bien –concluyó, su sonrisa imborrable. 

Zisel arqueó una ceja ante el “más o menos”, pero decidió no preguntar. Incapaz de estar mucho más quieta se movió para coger el champú y lavarse el pelo mientras hablaba. 

–Eso es bueno –se animó más a sí misma que a él–. Por cierto, Rolf ha dicho que dentro de poco empezaremos a entrar en los pequeños locales que nos han dicho Gunnar y Loki, supuestamente se hará en grupos, no iremos todos –informó cambiando de tema y comenzando a frotar su pelo.

–Eso es genial, avanzar, un poco de lucha de nuevo. –Se quedó un momento pensativo, suspiró con pesadez y se recostó apoyando la cabeza en el bíceps del brazo doblado bajo su cabeza–. Me tocará discutir de nuevo con Rolf para ir en todos si son en distintos días. 

–Val es la que lleva lo de los grupos, ella y Gunnar, son los que saben de planos y son los que entienden qué se necesita en cada misión. Mejor habla con ellos, Rolf no podrá rechistar si lo dice Valdis –no quería más discusiones en casa, y menos por esa chorrada. 

–Hum... Sí, Valdis será más fácil –dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Ella valoraba sobre todo la seguridad de su familia y, lo viese como lo viese, él era un buen escudo, una pieza sacrificable que se podía usar una y otra vez porque aunque lo mutilasen se autorepararía; era el plan emergencia.

La chica asintió antes de sumergirse para retirarse el jabón de una sola vez y al salir lo miró seria. 

–Sólo ten cuidado. Puede que no te maten, y que las heridas se curen en nada, pero el dolor es el dolor; no te arriesgues sin sentido –pidió casi suplicante. 

–Estaré bien, Zisel, no tienes naaada de qué preocuparte. 

–Es inevitable, Kirian, aunque lo tenga claro... siempre hay una parte que se preocupa. 

Kirian estiró el brazo libre y le acarició la mejilla. –No deberías, te resta paz y felicidad. Como ahora, no estás tan tranquila como había pensado con este ambiente. ¿Cómo has pasado la tarde? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Zisel desvió unos segundos la vista maldiciendo interiormente por haber sido descubierta. 

–Yo... estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué... qué estaría pasando abajo. Supuse que estabas con Rai, y... –se detuvo a tomar aire–. Sólo era eso –dijo al final, dando una versión a medias de lo que le pasaba. 

–¿Por qué te puso nerviosa que estuviese con Rai? Me dijiste que seguro que no tenía que preocuparme y llevabas razón –preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, confuso.

–Yo... esto... –vaciló, bajó la cabeza fijando la vista en el agua y se sonrojó, no veía escapatoria para ella en ese momento–. Sabía que iba a salir bien, estaba... segura. Es tanto tiempo solos y él te quiere mucho y tú... también, era normal que todo volviese como antes... pero, bueno... Soy tonta, preocupándome por lo mismo... pero, al fin y al cabo, Rai... estaba antes, supongo –dejó salir el conjunto de ideas sin orden ni concierto, pero sin poder hacerlo de otro modo. 

–¿Qué...? –Kirian abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, deteniéndose para intentar desentrañar las palabras de Zisel, sin éxito–. Sí, somos buenos amigos, como decía Astrid eso de nivel cuatro... pero no... ¿Qué te preocupa siempre? ¿De qué estaba él antes? –terminó por preguntar vertiendo absoluta confusión en cada palabra. 

–No me preocupa siempre –aseguró tras tomar una nueva bocanada de aire para aclararlo–. Quiero decir que me entró miedo de que no vinieses, hoy, mañana, pasado... ya que con Rai tienes más confianza, o algo así, es algo normal, pero... me monté mis propias películas –terminó de decir. 

–¿Por qué no iba a volver? –dijo extrañado y preocupado, y se incorporó de su relajada posición tumbado–. Quiero decir... De acuerdo, con Rai he estado más tiempo por lo de la huida y me acostumbré a hablar más con él porque no tenía absolutamente a nadie más y yo... no sé, antes no tenía ningún problema, era bastante solitario, pero ya... no me gusta estar solo, es triste. Pero no comprendo por qué no iba a volver a verte, por mucho que se haga sus mañas para que no pueda soltarme, si me empeño puedo destruir las malditas esposas. Así que no entiendo qué podría retenerme. Y, Zisel, las películas es mejor aclararlas, mira todo el tiempo que perdí estúpidamente por eso.

–No digo que él vaya a retenerte... –susurró. Se sentía extraña teniendo una conversación que no había planeado tener nunca, menos con él, estando, además, desnuda en la bañera; negó con la cabeza intentando que el rubor no subiera a sus mejillas sin mucho éxito y decidió salir de la tina y coger una toalla para taparse antes de seguir hablando–. Rainer es... es más divertido, más alegre, menos dramático, siempre está calmado... creo que sería lógico que ya que todo está bien tú... tú volvieras a pasar con él todo el tiempo posible, no conmigo. Eso pensé, y me daba... miedo por así decirlo. Pero es normal, ¿verdad? –estaba de pie a sólo un par de pasos del ángel, con la mirada fija en las gotas de agua que escurrían de su pelo hasta el suelo, cubriéndose con una toalla, y sin saber qué más decir. Estaba volviendo a ser débil, egoísta..., eso era lo que menos soportaba de la situación. 

–No, Zisel, no tengo que pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, de hecho, como se las apaña bastante bien por su cuenta es con quien menos es necesario que esté. De acuerdo, sí, él es siempre un soplo de aire fresco y me gusta pasar algo de tiempo con él, pero también con los demás: Jugar o inventar cuentos con Guri, charlar con Loki hasta que sienta que si sigo un minuto más, me va a volver loco, pasar a preguntarle a Valdis cómo le va, aunque siempre responda con monosílabos y un “adiós”, pararme en la puerta de los gemelos para comprobar que siguen vivos ahí en su madriguera, hablar algo con Rolf de cómo están Astrid y Ayrton o los planes... Bueno, antes, ahora no hay quien le sople –Soltó un suspiro de resignación–. Y, aunque de ella no tengo que preocuparme, inventar platos con Sif también es entretenido. Y no dudes, Zisel, que me encanta estar contigo, además tú eres a quien siento que más he podido ayudar, no me mandaron aquí para divertirme. Pero de cualquier modo, no podría abandonarte, no dejé de preocuparme en esos seis meses por todos, sobre todo por ti. Y ahora que vuelvo a poder estar contigo y estás mejor, no voy a hacerlo. Además me gusta más ver películas contigo que con Rainer, él casi siempre me manda callar –añadió haciendo un mohín ante lo último. Después se levantó, cogió una toalla y se la puso sobre la cabeza a Zisel comenzando a frotar suavemente, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

–Ves... te dije que sólo eran películas mías –de sus labios también logró escapar una suave sonrisa, mientras dejaba que el ángel la secase, estiró una mano para que se aferrara a la camiseta de Kirian, a la altura del pecho acariciándolo con lentos movimientos de los dedos–. Me siento muy tranquila y bien cuando estoy contigo, eres... lo mejor que ha pasado desde que nació Guri –confesó mucho más calmada. 

Kirian bajó la toalla y la besó en la frente. –Sigo sin comprender por qué te dio por pensar que querría quedarme aislado de todos con Rai –comentó con un suspiró negando con la cabeza. Pasó el pelo de Zisel por encima de la toalla dejándola en sus hombros y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

Ella se ruborizó casi por completo. –Bu-eno... no aislado de todos, pero... fue porque... te gusta más... esto... cuandolohacesconRai –dijo lo último de carrerilla. 

–¿Cuando hago...? ¡Oh! –se interrumpió en su pregunta al comprender lo que quería decir, lo que al parecer era el kit de todo el problema–. Así que el verdadero problema es eso... –frunció un poco el ceño en señal de concentración, repasando toda la conversación–. Piensas que porque estuve con él antes, más tiempo, tiene algún tipo de prioridad como quien saca turno en la cola de la frutería... Yo no... –dio un paso atrás y se pasó una mano por la nuca, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos para explicarse. 

–No es cuestión de prioridad, llevas más tiempo con él, eso significa que seguramente tengas más confianza y... Rai tiene más... experiencia. Sólo trato de ser racional. 

–¿Qué tiene que ver si él me conoce algo mejor o si a cada rato se saca de la manga una nueva perversión que no sabes si matarle por ello o...? Quiero decir, que eso no es importante, al menos para mí. Yo no necesito nada del sexo, realmente sólo necesito daros un abrazo de vez en cuando –admitió. Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio, nervioso antes de continuar–. El sexo es... Sí... está... bien, pero es algo que en el caso de Rai va más o menos con su persona, quizás es su actividad favorita, y tú... es a partir de eso por lo que has mejorado tu humor, quiero decir que me adapto un poco a vosotros. No quiero decir que no me guste, porque sí, l-lo disfruto, pero... No sé si me explico –terminó diciendo, nervioso y colorado.

–Sí... creo que sí te explicas –de alguna manera podía sacar algo en claro de sus palabras. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y se fundió en un abrazo con él–. No quería quedarme sola, y ahora sé con seguridad que no sucederá, con o sin... sexo por el medio. Es suficiente. 

Kirian soltó un suspiro de alivio porque al fin estuviese aclarado todo y la abrazó dejando besos en su pelo y en todo el perfil de su cara a su alcance, intentando calmar el nerviosismo residual en ella y a sí mismo.

–Me alegro de que esté aclarado. Y nunca dudes que me gusta estar contigo, olvídate de comparaciones, siempre han sido una molestia –dijo entre beso y beso.

–Nunca –repitió en voz baja.

***

Gimió cuando sintió que Zisel tironeaba de uno de sus pezones, para después lamerlo como un gato y soplar haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera, ella siguió con su tortura mientras la otra mano subía y bajaba por su polla demasiado despacio. Un dedo bajó demasiado presionando su ano, él se removió y, necesitando hacer algo más con su boca aparte de gemir, la cogió por las caderas y la hizo ascender hasta poder besarla, después hizo que subiese más y se entretuvo atendiendo sus pechos con la boca y una mano, la otra se desplazó desde su cadera hasta colarse entre las piernas de ella. La empujó más arriba hasta tenerla sobre su cara y poder lamer sus mieles. Una mano de Zisel fue a su pelo, la otra al cabecero, intentando no apretarse más contra su rostro. Ella le detuvo un rato después, si seguía iba a llegar y ese no había sido su plan esa noche, por algo se había puesto encima esa vez y se había negado a cambiar de posiciones, pero el ángel la había liado para cambiarlos con esa boquita. Volvió a colocarse con la erección de él rozando su culo, el deseo por lo que vendría brillaba en los ojos de Kirian. La puerta fue golpeada fuertemente. Zisel maldijo, Kirian miró la puerta con incredulidad y bufó cuando los golpes volvieron a repetirse.

Tras vencer la tentación de ignorar los golpes y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, Zisel se levantó de la cama, se puso la camiseta verde de Kirian que le cubría hasta mitad del muslo y abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. El rostro de Rolf pasó del rojo al morado, para luego volver a su color habitual, cuando se fijó en las fachas de su hermana. Al parecer había aprendido a controlar su genio, aunque se notaba que no estaba para nada contento con la situación que se había encontrado. Zisel se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación y taladró al alfa con la mirada cuando éste tardó más de la cuenta en hablar. 

–Hay una reunión. Ahora. Gunnar y los gemelos han terminado de descodificar los videos de la misión de hace dos días –explicó el hombre con voz seria. 

La chica suspiró con resignación y miró de reojo la cama donde seguía Kirian con anhelo antes de asentir. 

–Ahora bajamos, no tardamos nada –cerró la puerta sin esperar que su hermano respondiera aún frustrada, aunque el motivo justificaba la interrupción ella seguía demasiado caliente para ponerse a pensar seriamente–. Ni tiempo para una ducha... –murmuró en tono lastimero, comenzando a recoger la ropa que encontró en su camino hacía la cama.

***

Casi desde que las imágenes habían comenzado a salir en la pantalla de la televisión se había pegado al pecho de Kirian, escondiendo su rostro y temblando ligeramente de miedo, impotencia y sobre todo horror. Los videos de las cámaras de seguridad mostraban varias salas repletas de cápsulas de cristal conectadas con tubos y cables. Para quien no hubiese visto nunca eso, a primera vista podría parecer cualquier cosa normal, sin embargo, ellos habían visto esas cápsulas antes y sabían perfectamente que lo que contenían no eran cosas normales o típicas, eran seres... no podía decir que fueran humanos, ni tan siquiera como ellos, eso lo habían confirmado con un primer plano donde vieron un niño en pleno estado de gestación; un niño con alas y garras. Los rumores que habían estado escuchando de nuevos experimentos, más “avanzados”, eran completamente ciertos, y la cantidad de ellos era abrumadora; aunque la gran mayoría morirían, era estadísticamente imposible que todos sobreviviera, y Zisel no estaba segura de cual de las dos era peor.

Las imágenes siguieron mostrando las instalaciones, los despachos, pequeñas reuniones sin demasiada importancia... varias horas sin encontrar nada a parte de semejante horror, pero no iban a moverse hasta que hubiesen visto todo, era impensable siquiera sugerir esa posibilidad, ninguno quería perder la esperanza, sobre todo Valdis y Rainer, quienes habían conseguido la información en su misión en uno de los despachos que suponían pertenecía a alguien bastante influyente en esas investigaciones. 

Cuando la pantalla marcaba que quedaban apenas tres minutos de video, cuando las esperanzas de todos habían prácticamente desaparecido, una voz bastante familiar hizo que el corazón de Zisel pegara un brinco y que ella volviese a mirar la pantalla. 

–Quiero que el primer nacimiento sea en un par de meses y no se hable más Jefferson, me importa un bledo que se corra el riesgo de perder el 70% de los sujetos, hay que sacarlos de esas cápsulas.

–Pero gobernador... sin los datos que nos prometió no podemos arriesgarnos, el porcentaje de pérdida podría aumentar... no me extrañaría que rozara el cien por cien.

–¡He dicho que no me importa! Si quieres tener al sujeto aquí para progresar en tus investigaciones, vas a tener que darme soldados. Tenemos que acabar con los traidores para atrapar al que nos interesa. 

–S-sí, señor Arik. Será como usted desea. 

–Perfecto, espero noticias pronto. Comunícate con mi secretaria en cuando tengas algo, Jefferson, voy a estar de nuevo dando conferencias en las capitales, un gobernador no puede descuidar a su pueblo quedándose en un solo lugar. 

–Cl-claro, señ...

El video se cortó, y el hombre con bata blanca y Arik desaparecieron de la vista de todos dejándolos sin palabras, buscaban a uno de ellos, y lo peor era que era posible que tuviesen un ejército de seres extraños tras ellos. 

–Bien, cada uno a su habitación. Necesitamos descansar para pensar sobre esto con claridad, mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo, ¿entendido? Voy a llamar a Ayrton y Astrid, necesitamos que todos lo sepan –las órdenes claras y concisas de Rolf hicieron que todos se movieran sin rechistar. 

Zisel trató de subir las escaleras hasta la segunda planta lo más tranquila posible, pero cuando se supo casi en su habitación los temblores volvieron a su cuerpo impidiendo que terminara de subir las escaleras. 

Kirian la había seguido de cerca, todos estaban alterados, pero la más afectada había sido Zisel, por lo que sólo había tardado unos segundos en seguirla y cuando la vio parada en medio de la escalera, asida a la barandilla como si fuese un salvavidas, la abrazó y la cogió en brazos pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas. Ascendió volando por el estrecho hueco de la escalera hasta el tercer piso, abrió la puerta con dificultad no queriendo soltar ni un poco su preciada carga y se arrodilló sobre la cama sentándola allí, pero sin soltarla, sino volviendo a abrazarla, acariciándole la espalda consoladoramente, comenzando a cantar una suave tonada hasta que cerca de media hora después logró calmar un poco los nervios y que se durmiera.

***

Chocó las palmas con Guri, se tocó dos veces en la cabeza en sincronía con la niña, luego en las rodillas e hicieron el indio a la vez. La niña rió y se dejó caer para atrás en el césped donde estaban sentados. Kirian la miró sonriente por su inocencia, su ignorancia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El día anterior había ido a una nueva misión con Loki, Rolf y Ayton, la combinación de los dos primeros había sido agotadora por sí sola, eran como el agua y el aceite, además por mucho que se esforzaran cuando se pusieron serias las cosas, no tenían nada de compenetración, había tenido que hacer de mediador además de escudo: se había roto un ala cuando una pared se había derrumbado y les había empujado a los dos cuando discutían cuál era el mejor lugar de escape después de conseguir los documentos que necesitaban, ambos sin dar su brazo a torcer. Lo del ala había sido lo que más lo había molestado, que sus costillas quedasen rotas por demasiado sitios por el peso hasta que había desintegrado a base de bolas de energía lo que tenía encima y después mandar a sus piernas correr cuando tenía la columna hecha un desastre también, pero ellos al menos había salido de una pieza. No podía evitar dar gracias por el apoyo de Ayrton como francotirador para despejar el camino a esos dos cuando les había empujado a uno de los caminos. Esperaba no volver a tener esa combinación en las próximas misiones. Tras la reunión al día siguiente de visionar el video en el que salía Arik, una semana y media atrás, habían decidido continuar haciendo incursiones a los diferentes centros de los que tenían constancia para recabar más información.

Un dedo de Guri trazando las líneas del tatuaje de su tobillo hizo que dejara sus pensamientos aparcados para otro momento.

–Tito Kirian, tu tatuaje ha cambiado de forma. ¿Qué pone ahora? –preguntó la niña sin apartar la vista de la marca. 

–Cuatrocientos setenta y cinco –contestó el aludido.

Guri lo miró pensativa durante unos segundos. 

–¿Y qué es ese número? –quiso saber al no encontrar por sí misma una explicación. 

–Son los años que tengo.

–¿Y por qué ha cambiado? ¿Ya no tienes los mismos que antes? ¿Ha sido tu cumple y por eso se ha cambiado?

–Sí, cambió por eso, creo que fue hace cuatro días –contestó pensando que al menos era cuando él había notado el cambio, no le prestaba mucha atención. 

Después de las primeras décadas, para él y el resto de sus hermanos sólo había servido como el único modo de medir el paso del tiempo en aquel mundo de absoluta oscuridad. Tras más de cuatro siglos viendo cómo cambiaba, era normal que dejaras de prestar atención, incluso que vieses un año y la siguiente vez que se te ocurriera mirar hubiesen pasado cinco o incluso diez años.

–¡Ooooooh! ¡Eso es un problema! –dijo la pequeña poniéndose en pie y corrió a la puerta para gritar a Sif que estaba en la cocina–. ¡Mami! ¡Hay que preparar una tarta para tito Kirian! Su cumple fue ya y no hicimos tarta, así no va a tener deseo. 

La mujer salió segundos después y se acercó a Kirian, detrás suya estaban Rainer, Zisel y Loki que habían escuchado el jaleo y querían saber qué pasaba. 

–¿Es cierto, cariño? ¿Has cumplido años? –preguntó Sif dulcemente. 

–Sí, otro más –contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. No es nada importante para mí.

–¡¿Cómo qué no?! Es el primero que pasas con nosotros, tenemos que celebrarlo de alguna forma, ¿verdad chicos? –la mujer se volvió a los demás que asentían conformes y sonriendo–. Dicho y hecho, mañana tendrás una tarta gigante para la hora de la merienda –sentenció Sif y entró a la cocina parloteando sobre cuál hacer. 

–¡Qué bien, tito! No te vas a quedar sin deseo –le dijo Guri que estaba de pie frente a él dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. Un segundo después pareció recordar algo y puso expresión preocupada–. ¡Tengo que hacer un regalo! –y salió disparada a por su caja de pinturas. 

–Así que te querías librar de las sorpresas, ¿eh, pajarillo? –dijo Loki riendo burlón.

Kirian rodó los ojos. –Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuándo cambió, lo normal para mí es que de una vez a otra que se me ocurra mirar –dijo señalándose el tobillo y después poniéndose en pie– hayan pasado cuatro o cinco al menos. Tengo unas cuantas centenas más para acompañar a este.

–Pero este es especial, estás con nosotros –añadió Zisel sonriendo. 

–Eso, eso chaval... así que prepárate para la mayor sorpresa de tu vida –dijo Rainer casi frotándose las manos ya planificando. 

Kirian miró a éste último suspicaz y se acercó a él hasta estar a sólo un palmo de su rostro.

–¿Qué estás maquinando?

–Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa. Sólo tienes que saber que va a ser una entrega especial de mi parte. Muuuyyy especial –respondió guiñándole un ojo. 

El ángel se quedó mirándolo sopesando qué se le podría estar pasando por la cabeza que le estaba causando tal sentimiento de diversión e impaciencia.

–Ya que es mi cumpleaños más te vale que no haya ni una sola esposa, ni cuerdas ni ningún tipo de amarre –advirtió, después de verle sonreír más dio un paso atrás suspirando, resignado a que su amenaza cayera en saco roto.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Kirian –dijo Zisel dándole un beso en la mejilla y obviando la mirada de Rainer que también se posaba en ella. 

–Em... Gracias, Zisel –contestó un poco descolocado todavía, dejando de intentar adivinar qué pensaba el liante del pelirrojo y recordando las formas. Nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños ni lo habían felicitado, en su mundo no era ningún logro vivir un años más, lo era saber que quedaba poco para que no cumplieras más, pero con los recientes cumpleaños de Guri, Rolf y Gunnar esperaba poder sobrellevarlo. Realmente esperaba que Rainer no la liase demasiado, una esperanza inútil.

***

Zisel le había dicho que se encontrarían en la sala de cine después de la cena, pero llevaba allí una hora y la joven no había aparecido. Aburrido de esperar, salió decidido a ir a buscarla por si había ocurrido algún imprevisto. Sin embargo, cuando iba a subir la escalera, Rainer le bloqueó el paso, su vestimenta, un kimono que parecían escamas rojas, lo sorprendió así como su pelo saliendo en todas direcciones en torno a su cabeza como si fuese una melena de león.

–¿Buscas a la princesa, angelito? –dijo sonriendo.

El recuerdo de sí mismo en el cumpleaños de Zisel llegó a su mente.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –inquirió.

–La secuestré.

–Jo... Rai, te dije que no quería amarres, no me gustan.

–Me veo en la obligación de recordarte que lo disfrutaste mucho la última vez, y la anterior... Pero no, no está atada, sin embargo, sí es tu premio. Mi regalo es un juego, un reto. Te gustan los acertijos, siempre lo dices. ¿Te atreves, valiente caballero, a liberar a la princesa de su hechizo?

–¿Un juego, como los de tus videojuegos? –preguntó con ilusión. Rainer asintió–. ¿Seguro que Zisel está bien?

–Oh, chaval, te aseguro que tu princesa va a estar disfrutando igual o más que tú –rió con lascivia y disimuladamente movió la rueda del pequeño mando que tenía en la mano.

–¿Cuál es la primera pista? –la ilusión de nuevo en su máximo.

Rainer le tendió un pergamino enrollado. Kirian rompió el sello lacrado con el dibujo de un dragón y lo leyó.

_Si a la princesa de la torre deseas salvar, las cinco pruebas del dragón de fuego deberás superar. Y para empezar, el bosque prohibido habrás de explorar, para tu espada y armadura encontrar._

–El jardín. ¿Pero tooodo el jardín? –preguntó Kirian. Rainer se limitó a esbozar una enigmática sonrisa y dejarle el camino libre.

Kirian salió volando. Inspeccionó primero la parte delantera sin hallar nada. Rainer esperó junto a la casa y observó cómo las luces iban apagándose hasta que sólo quedó la de los gemelos, pero eso era normal, por lo demás la casa estaba totalmente libre. El ángel pasó al jardín de atrás y lo siguió hasta que encontró una porción de tierra removida, lo vio escarbar rápidamente con las manos hasta que sacó un cofre de medio metro de ancho, movió las alas para limpiarlo de tierra e invocando energía negra en sus manos se las limpió de barro. Con evidente nerviosismo, abrió el cofre y Rai se aseguró de tener una linterna encendida para poder ver su expresión de incredulidad cuando observó lo que había dentro.

–Póntelo. La ropa, tienes que ir vestido para la ocasión. El resto, sí todo va como lo he planeado, es muy posible que tengas opción de usarlo más tarde –aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

El ángel sacó el suspensorio más fino que había visto en su vida, bien podría deshacerse en sus dedos, estaba cubierto de brillante purpurina plateada y por la tela de seda era transparente y miró a Rainer exigiendo una explicación.

–¿Dónde va un caballero sin brillante armadura?

–Se romperán en cuanto me los ponga.

–Según cuánto te pongas –rió Rainer.

Kirian suspiró, no tenía caso, ya lo sabía: Rainer, sus juegos, sus normas. Sacó un cinturón de cuero también pintado de plata con múltiples enganches y bolsillos y dos cartucheras como las de dos pistolas a los lados.

–Para que vayas guardando tus regalos.

Se quedó mirando el cofre, pero finalmente las sacó: era un par de botas de caña alta y tacón de ocho centímetros.

–¿Estás bebido? ¿Quieres que me mate? No me voy a poner esto –aseguró Kirian.

–Entonces la princesa quedará atrapada hasta el fin de sus días –dijo de modo teatral y rió malignamente, para luego reírse de verdad–. Es el juego.

El moreno suspiró y sacó de la caja con una mano un plug de color negro y forma de peonza, con la otra dos anillos para su polla, ambos tenían como un palo que salía de ellos, uno las largo y otro más corto y curvo. Se quedó mirándolos sin saber para qué sería esas protuberancias. 

Suspiró resignado a preguntar aunque no apreciaba mucho los anillos. –¿Para qué sirven estas cosas? –dijo tocando una de las protuberancias de uno de los anillos y poniéndose de pie.

–Buena pregunta, sí, muy buena pregunta, querido caballero –contestó Rainer casi al instante cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con un aspecto serio–. Ese pequeñín que tienes ahí es absolutamente para tu gusto y disfrute –dijo señalando el Rollie, el anillo con la protuberancia pequeña–. Cuando te lo pongas te presionará aquí –dijo metiendo una mano en los pantalones del chico y presionando tras sus testículos. Kirian jadeó–. Ya recuerdas el punto... es el mismo que por aquí –continuó con su explicación tanteando su ano, el ángel se sujetó a su brazo, pero no lo apartó–, pero desde fuera... Esa cosita negra tan genialosa es imprescindible para que puedas usar nuestro otro amiguito, necesitarás iniciar a la princesita en los juegos _anales_ si quieres probarlo –finalizó con una sonrisa ladeada y movió de nuevo la ruleta del mando que no se separaba de su mano, la otra salió de los pantalones de Kirian acariciando una última vez la polla del ángel y luego tiró de ellos para bajarlos junto con la ropa interior–. Venga, hay que vestirse para seguir con la aventura, caballero. 

Kirian tomó varias profundas respiraciones intentando que junto con el frío de la noche se relajara después de la reciente estimulación. Cogió el suspensorio de seda y se lo puso con cuidado, le seguía pareciendo que se rompería en cualquier instante, le siguió el cinturón y guardó en un pequeño bolsillo los anillos y en el otro el plug. Se puso las botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y le dieron los centímetros que necesitaba para superar por un par de centímetros a Rainer, la nueva perspectiva le gustó, pero cuando intentó dar un paso se tambaleó hasta caer al suelo. Aprovechando su lugar, cerró el cofre y observó un mensaje que antes no estaba allí brillando en oro.

__

_Si el éxito quieres hallar, tus habilidades en los salones del palacio deber mostrar y así los cofres escondidos encontrar._

Se quedó un momento pensado, sin ánimo de volver a probar suerte con aquellos tacones del infierno, sobre qué habilidades querría que mostrase su pervertido amigo, al menos todo el mundo ya dormía para esa hora. Estiró los brazos solicitando que le ayudara a levantarse y el pelirrojo tiró de él hasta que quedó pegado a su pecho. Kirian se abrazó mientras se estabilizaba y dio unos pasos en el sitio experimentalmente.

–Creo que iré volando –concluyó.

–Como crea conveniente, joven caballero. Pero debe darse prisa o la princesa sucumbirá al hechizo del malvado dragón –lo apremió teatralmente deseando ver cómo resolvía la siguiente prueba. 

Kirian decidió confiar en que lo que fuera que se refiriese con el hechizo de verdad Zisel estuviese bien como le había dicho, soltó los hombros de Rainer y voló rasante hasta la puerta de la casa. Una vez allí fue sujetándose a las paredes y cada mueble a su paso hasta llegar al salón y una vez allí barrió la oscuridad encontrando el primer cofre junto a una pata de la mesa de café. Caminó hasta allí con los tobillos tambaleantes, pero logró hallar el equilibrio necesario para no caerse hasta hacerlo de rodillas junto a su objetivo.

Abrió el cofre, una versión de unos diez centímetros del que había encontrado en el jardín, y encontró unas tetas en miniatura cubiertas de un líquido viscoso de color verde, a todas luces lubricante. Lo observó unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza, pero de elegir suponía que era mejor que quisiera poner a prueba sus habilidades bucales que anales, eran las que Rainer solía alabar. Comenzó a lamer sin saber qué otra cosa hacer hasta que no quedó nada del lubricante de menta y entonces los pechos de plástico se disolvieron para dejar ver una tarjeta con la letra G sobre un bote del lubricante que había estado lamiendo. Supuso que debería formar con las letras la siguiente pista. Se guardó el bote en uno de los enganches y se inclinó hasta apoyar la cabeza en el suelo y así poder mirar bajo los sofás, encontró dos cofres más. En un tuvo que lamer lubricante con sabor a fruta de la pasión de una vagina, de otro cofre una polla de plástico con sabor a fondue de chocolate que a cada rato su sabor se mezclaba con una fruta distinta y que le dejó una sensación ardiente en la boca. Desplazándose por el salón fue encontrando hasta un total de ocho cofres, obteniendo lubricantes de cereza –no podía faltar–, mango, fresas con nata, uno de mojito que le dejó la boca helada y finalmente un aceite para masajes con sabor a lima. Se sentó en el sofá y observó las letras que había conseguido: G, A, L, Z, A, U, L, O. Las movió de lugar hasta que formaron unas palabras: “lago azul”.

Aún con pasos inseguros, pero sin caerse, pasando junto a Rainer, quien sonreía satisfecho por el éxito de su prueba y le miraba con deseo en sus ojos, se dirigió a la piscina. Esa noche había pasado dos veces junto a ella y no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta, en el fondo había un claro dibujo de la cabeza de un dragón rojo bajo dos líneas que se unían a modo de tejado.

–Tu habitación –dijo mirando al pelirrojo y dando unos pasos para ir al siguiente lugar.

–Un valiente caballero debe arriesgarse a los múltiples peligros para recoger las pruebas de su victoria –Rainer se interpuso en su camino negando con la cabeza, el reto no había acabado ahí. 

–Pero no me quiero mojar. Tendré que esconder las alas sólo para esto y no se puede nadar con las “botas de caballero” –se quejó diciendo lo último con retintín.

–Y mientras el valiente caballero se negaba a cumplir con el mandato, la joven princesa seguía sufriendo en la torre custodiada por el dragón –recitó poéticamente. 

–Podría volar a la torre mientras el dragón custodia la puerta equivocada –alegó Kirian.

–Entonces perderías regalos por el camino –respondió el pelirrojo. 

Kirian se asomó a la piscina. –¿Para qué quiero yo unas esposas –dijo fijándose en los ojos del dragón–, un antifaz y cintas? ¿No será un regalo para ti?

–Nunca se sabe cuándo se va a necesitar amarrar a alguien –alegó encogiéndose de hombros–. Y puede ser muy entretenido privar a la gente del sentido de la vista. 

–Lo que yo decía, un regalo para ti.

El ángel, resignado, se quitó las botas y sus pies parecieron gritar “gracias”, observó la piscina y calculó que si se zambullía rápido, ya que todas las cosas estaban muy juntas, quizás podría salir con todo antes de que sus alas pesaran demasiado por el agua, Rainer le estaba observando en todo momento como para arriesgarse a que después viera que le dolía sacar las alas, era el único secretito que ni a él le había contado. Alzó el vuelo y calculó la trayectoria, haciendo un picado se zambulló cual gaviota pescando y salió teniendo que agarrarse al borde en el último momento. Lo primero que hizo una vez fuera fue sacudir sus alas secándolas al instante y mojando a su acompañante.

–La venganza no es una práctica digna de un buen caballero –se quejó el hombre sacudiéndose un poco–. Ya puede ir a la guarida del malvado dragón –le abrió el paso de nuevo con una reverencia. 

Kirian rió por esa pequeña venganza, se puso las botas y caminó hacia la habitación del hombre mojando todo a su paso por su pelo chorreante, sonrió más, le tocaría recoger luego, eso también era una pequeña vendetta.

En la habitación encontró dos falos en vertical sobre un plástico en el suelo frente a la cama. Uno estaba cubierto de nata, el otro de chocolate. Rainer se agachó para activar el de chocolate y se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa. El ángel miró el vibrador cubierto de chocolate y el dildo cubierto de nata y después a Rainer quién elevó una ceja como única indicación. Aceptando lo que pretendía que hiciese, se arrodilló en el suelo metió el dildo en su boca, lo sacó y lamió de arriba a abajo, escuchó la respiración del hombre y sonrió, ya que tenía que hacer aquello, haría que valiese la pena dejar al pelirrojo caliente y frustrado pues ya le tenía bastante claro que esa mano en sus pantalones al principio del juego era todo lo que lo iba a tocar esa noche. Miró hacia arriba y continuó con el trabajo oral, emitiendo de vez en cuando gemidos placenteros, viendo como el kimono se abultaba sobre la entrepierna de Rainer a cada minuto.

Una vez limpio el dildo pudo leer en él _“...tu lírica es la llave contra lo que la mantiene atada.”_ y en el vibrador _“Libera a la princesa embrujada...”._

Kirian se colocó entre las piernas de Rainer y sonrió con lascivia.

–¿Quieres que te demuestre mi lírica, dragón? –preguntó con voz ronca, lamiendo sus labios y su cálido aliento acariciando la erección cubierta del hombre.

Rainer jadeó en respuesta maldiciendo no haber conseguido aguantar lo suficiente. Apretó las sábanas con las manos, el juego no había acabado, y podría estar deseando por completo mover la cadera para que Kirian comenzara a hacer lo que tan descaradamente le había propuesto; pero esa noche no podía hacerlo, la tortura que estaba sufriendo en ese momento no debía ser nada comparada con la que le había hecho padecer a Zisel durante algo más de dos horas. Apretó las dientes respirando hondo por la nariz y accionó el mando siguiendo con su plan tal y como lo había planeado. 

–No olvidéis el objetivo de vuestra misión, caballero. La princesa aguarda vuestra lírica, ¿o dejaréis que el malvado dragón siga con el hechizo? –por primera vez le mostró el pequeño mando que había llevado consigo todo el tiempo, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. 

–Pero en todos los cuentos el caballero lucha contra el dragón, si te venzo pararás igual –alegó rozando con sus labios la tela, la había estado viendo crecer gracias a su trabajo, le apetecía probar una de verdad, y mientras le distraía con ese roce estiró un brazo hacia el mando.

Rainer por un momento se dejó llevar por el contacto, pero reaccionó a tiempo para poner el mando a buen recaudo y levantarse de la cama. 

–Lo siento, caballero, pero este dragón no parará. Haré que la princesa siga retorciéndose e implorando. Incluso si consiguierais arrebatarme mi mando, el hechizo continuaría, porque mi magia es infinita –de alguna manera se las apañó para no caer en la tentación y accionó el botón que impedía que el mando dejase de funcionar, por desgracia para Kirian, era un botón táctil. Se agachó un poco, quedando más cerca de él, pero no lo bastante y susurró–. Créeme, angelito, Zisel te necesita –añadió con una sonrisa ladeada y un tono que dejaba entrever que sus actos no habían sido del todo reglamentarios.

Kirian se levantó, resignado, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo picándole la curiosidad sobre qué le habría hecho a Zisel que al principio parecía estar disfrutando, pero para este punto parecía que necesitaba que la salvasen, tanto como para que Rainer rechazase su oferta. Aún así decidió torturar un poco más al hombre, él también sabía jugar a ese juego.

–Qué pena, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese chupártela al acabar con esos dos, lo deseaba tanto... –susurró con voz aterciopelada sobre el oído de Rainer, abrazándole y pegándose a él, haciéndole sentir y no sólo ver que el suspensorio de seda pronto se hubiese roto de haber seguido. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, se separó y caminó balanceando las caderas al andar sobre los tacones, le escuchó maldecir y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa. 

**Continuará...**


	44. Capítulo 44

Zisel se encontraba acurrucada sobre el centro de la cama, sus manos se aferraban de nuevo a esas sábanas plásticas que Rainer había colocado sin su consentimiento, su respiración seguía agitada, aunque había pasado un rato desde que había acabado el último “ataque”. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, pero podría jurar que estaban vidriosos y con las pupilas oscurecidas, su piel estaba ardiendo a pesar de estar prácticamente desnuda, seguramente enrojecida por el continuo roce con las sábanas y un tanto brillante por las diminutas gotas de sudor. 

Hacía más de media hora que sus fuerzas habían flaqueado, ya no intentaba resistirse al dulce aroma de esas endemoniadas velas, que no permitían que su excitación se extinguiera por completo, incluso cuando hacía rato que nada la estimulaba. Tampoco se acordaba de hacía cuánto tiempo no intentaba abrir la puerta de su habitación para huir o cuánto desde que no probaba quitarse esa prenda de ropa interior que era la causante de su actual estado. Es más, no podía decir con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que se levantó de la cama. 

De nuevo la suave vibración hizo acto de presencia sobre su sexo, giró su cuerpo quedando completamente estirada sobre la gran cama, las manos seguían apretando las sábanas y en un acto reflejo mordió su labio inferior ante el inminente aumento de su excitación. Lo soltó casi al instante, ya había comprobado en numerosas ocasiones que no importaba la presión que ejerciera sobre él, acabaría gimiendo e implorando a un ausente Rainer que la dejara llegar al orgasmo, que la liberase de esa tortura a la que la había sometido. Se removió jadeando cuando el movimientos sobre su clítoris aumentó. Estaba llegando de nuevo a su límite, pronto acabaría ese roce, y ella ni siquiera podría solucionarlo por sí misma, las bragas adheridas a su piel se lo impedían. 

Sintió la puerta al abrirse como algo lejano, ajeno a ella, al coincidir con una nueva ola de calor que se extendía desde su centro a todas partes de su cuerpo, que la hizo gemir palabras inconexas y arquearse ligeramente. 

Kirian se quedó parado un momento en la puerta, conmocionado por la casi angustia en sus placenteros gemidos, el ruego porque Rainer la liberara, los sentimientos que podía sentir en ella en consonancia con su voz y el ambiente cálido, cargado del sensual olor de la múltiples velas y, casi opacado por ellos, el de la chica que se retorcía sobre las sábanas rojas. Cuando logró reaccionar miró a Rainer amonestador, pero el hombre sólo le dio una leve cachetada y le instó a que se acercara. 

Se inclinó sobre la cama y logró poner una mano en la ardiente mejilla de Zisel. Movió las alas a su espalda intentando aliviar el abrumador aire, Rainer hizo un sonido amonestador cuando un par de velas se apagaron, pero él lo ignoró.

–Zisel... Zisel... –la llamó mientras le soplaba en la cara, pero la chica ni reaccionó–. ¿Qué le has hecho? Para lo que sea, Rai –exigió.

Rainer se limitó a sonreír y bajó la intensidad de las vibraciones al mínimo para que Zisel pudiese reaccionar a la presencia de Kirian a su lado y así poder instalarlo a seguir el juego. La joven soltó un gemido lastimero al saber que de nuevo no alcanzaría el orgasmo, poco después se percató de la mano que acunaba su mejilla y de la suave brisa que llegaba a su rostro. Abrió un poco los ojos encontrando a Kirian frente a ella, estaba preocupado, soltó las sábanas y llevó una mano hasta posarla sobre la de él mientras se lamía los labios un tanto secos y enrojecidos para poder hablar. 

–Así que... ya... habéis acabado... el juego –logró susurrar con la respiración entrecortada sonriendo ligeramente. 

Kirian asintió. –¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó, apartando los cabellos rubios que se pegaban a su rostro. 

–No, gatita, no hemos acabado. Aún tienes que liberarla del hechizo, ¿recuerdas? –interrumpió Rainer recostado sobre la pared–. Sólo sigue las instrucciones, es lo que ella necesita –añadió con una sonrisa ladeada. 

El ángel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pensado que podía haber hecho más por llegar a ese mando y desintegrarlo. Ahora que la habitación estaba en silencio excepto por la respiración acelerada de Zisel, pudo captar un leve sonido de vibración. Siguió el sonido hasta fijarse en única prenda que cubría a la mujer: unas bragas negras con la palabra “lámeme” por toda su extensión excepto la parte de la entrepierna que al parecer era la que vibraba. Ignoró la instrucción e intentó quitar la prenda, pero parecía estar pegada al cuerpo de ella.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan... retorcido, Rai? –inquirió. Soltó un pesado suspiro, dio unos pasos con los tacones sonando contra la tarima, se subió por los pies de la cama hasta quedar entre las piernas de Zisel y probó a dar un lametón en el costado, la tela pareció disolverse un poco.

Zisel jadeó y se movió hacía ese toque cálido. –P-Por fa-vor –suplicó a Kirian para que siguiese con lo que había hecho. 

Kirian acarició sus piernas y por los costados hasta llegar a los brazos y coger una de las manos de Zisel, mientras la otra continuó repartiendo suaves caricias, todo ello mientras seguía lamiendo en la cadera hasta eliminar toda esa franja. Pasó a la otra cadera y cuando terminó allí también el trabajo esperó poder quitarlas, pero no fue así, las bragas estaban totalmente adheridas. Resignado continuó lamiendo el frente, comiendo la tela de sabor a gominolas, hasta el límite que marcaban las letras con la parte electrónica no comestible. Sintió que su deseo, el que se había opacado por el rechazo de Rainer y la inicial preocupación, se acrecentaba, maldijo por lo bajo esas velas y agitó las alas apagándolas de una sola ráfaga antes de que cayesen de sus candelabros por la fuerza del aire.

–Con lo que me costó prepararlo –Rainer soltó un suspiro apenado por la última acción del ángel. 

El moreno se incorporó y lo miró. –Yo ni siquiera quería cumpleaños –le recordó. Y Volviéndose hacia Zisel pidió en un tono más suave–. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Ya queda poco.

Ella asintió, giró despacio sobre sí misma hasta quedar de espaldas al hombre. Él continuó lamiendo su culo con más rapidez, a fin de acabar con aquello de una vez, intentando no pensar en que no toda la culpa era de las velas, la situación también tenía algo que ver. Los glúteos quedaron descubiertos y por último lamió, algo más lentamente, el espacio entre ellos hasta que no quedó nada y la parte vibratoria de las bragas cayó. Besó su trasero antes de poder pensarlo y contenerse, ascendió para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Zisel y se tumbó a su lado acariciándole el rostro y el pelo.

–Ya estás libre. ¿Estás bien ahora? –preguntó suavemente.

Zisel ronroneó, se sentía genial no tener esas cosas pegadas a ella, pero aún estaba lejos de estar completamente bien. El pensamiento hizo que sonriera pícaramente, no había gastado tantas fuerzas como había imaginado. Acercó un poco su rostro al del ángel hasta que sus narices se rozaron y movió un mano desde el pecho de él hasta alcanzar la fina tela del suspensorio. 

–Sigo demasiado caliente, Kirian –susurró con voz felina. Al acabar la frase la mano se coló dentro del suspensorio y presionó un poco sobre la incipiente erección de Kirian. 

Kirian jadeó ante la estimulación y se dejó llevar por su propio deseo que anhelaba saciarse y el que había intentado ignorar en Zisel. Se pegó más a esa mano, a todo el cuerpo de Zisel atrayéndola con un brazo y la besó con anhelo. Fue como un oasis en medio del desierto, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba aquello hasta ese momento en que se le presentaba la oportunidad y todo a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia excepto Zisel. La mano en la espalda de la chica bajó hasta apretarle el culo, la otra masajeó un pecho y torturó un pezón largo rato antes de pasar al otro. La empujó levemente hasta quedar sobre ella. Los dedos femeninos presionaron tras sus testículos y mientras soltaba un gemido tuvo un destello de Rainer haciendo lo mismo y de que tenía algo que podía hacer aquello, pero pasó sin realmente prestarle atención. 

Bajó su mano de los pechos por el vientre hasta colarse entre sus piernas y tantear la humedad que allí lo esperaba. Uñas arañaron su espalda hasta llegar a su culo. El suspensorio se rompió, demasiado había sobrevivido y Zisel, ansiosa, intentó guiarle a donde quería que entrara. Kirian la penetró de una sola vez, aunque sin prisa y con cuidado, como siempre, y se vio obligado a romper el beso ante los gemidos y jadeos de ambos. Comenzó a entrar profundamente y salir, a la vez besaba y lamía el cuello y los pechos de Zisel, el ritmo lento le duró poco, demasiado tiempo habían estado ambos esperando y ella no hacía más que arquearse y apretarle el culo instándole a ir más rápido, más fuerte, más todo. La mujer tiró de su pelo para conducirle a su boca, se besaron con descuidado deseo, acercándose a la culminación. Pasó a lamerle y morderle en el cuello. Las manos de ella pasaban por su espalda, las sábanas y el cabecero sin saber dónde pararse. Kirian sintió en el abrazo a su polla que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo y se afanó para llegar él al mismo tiempo. Sus gritos se entremezclaron, arqueándose uno contra el otro, gimiendo sus nombres y finalmente cayeron laxos en la cama.

Poco después unos aplausos los sacaron de su relajación post-coital, advirtiéndoles que aunque lo hubiesen olvidado no estaban solos.

–Y el caballero liberó a la princesa del hechizo del malvado dragón... –recitó sin dejar de aplaudir. Zisel se apretó contra Kirian avergonzada–. Sería espléndido poder quedarme a ver esa segunda ronda, y tercera... –enumeró–, pero desgraciadamente tengo una casa que limpiar si no quiero morir, y mis pobre huevos no creo que lo resistieran, así que... os dejaré solos, tenéis una gran cantidad de regalos para experimentar –se despegó de la pared de la que no se había movido y se encaminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose a encender una de las velas lo más lejos posible de Kirian–. Para que la gatita aguante el ritmo –añadió finalmente y salió del cuarto. 

–Yo... olvidé que seguía ahí –se disculpó Kirian, también avergonzado, y se sentó para intentar quitarse las malditas botas, en principio sin mucho éxito. 

–No tiene importancia... yo también me olvidé de él –dijo restándole importancia. Se incorporó para mirarlo pelear con esas botas altas que nunca había visto, y que supuso eran idea de Rainer. Pensar en el pelirrojo y en lo que había dicho antes de irse le recordó que tenía algo para Kirian y se levantó de la cama para coger un pequeño paquete y un sobre de una de las estanterías–. Toma. Es para ti –dijo tendiéndole primero el sobre. 

Kirian dejó de batallar con la botas que parecían querer fusionarse con él por los siglos de los siglos, cogió el sobre, lo abrió y sonrió, y se levantó emocionado para abrazarla, teniendo que agacharse más de la cuenta por los tacones.

–¡Ver Iron man en pantalla ultragigante y contigo! ¡Gracias, Zi! Es el mejor regalo –agradeció riendo.

–Y en 4D –agregó riendo también y le pasó el pequeño paquete envuelto. 

–¿Otro? –Kirian rompió el papel y sonrió cálidamente al encontrar una pulsera de cuero con un dragón de Komodo–. Cassi –susurró recordando la dragona de la cueva de Ereso–. Muchas gracias, Zisel. Lo cuidaré –se puso la pulsera y le dio un dulce beso.

–Te queda bien –susurró cogiéndolo de la muñeca y acariciando con el pulgar la pulsera. Segundos después lo volvió a mirar sonriendo–. ¿De qué regalos hablaba Rai? Intuyo que las botas es uno, ¿te ayudo a quitártelas? –se ofreció empujándolo un poco para que se sentara de nuevo en la cama. 

Kirian se quitó el cinturón y lo dejó sobre la cama. –Todo esto –después se sentó como sus alas se lo permitían en la cama y estiró una pierna–. Sí, por favor, creo que se quieren quedar con mis piernas. Si no... me las quitaré por las malas, no es como si me las fuese a poner de nuevo.

–No, no, no... míralas, si son preciosas –dijo la chica poniéndose en el suelo de rodillas y tirando de la bota hasta que consiguió sacarla, hizo lo mismo con la gemela y las miró sonriendo antes de sentarse y ponérselas. Se levantó tambaleándose ya que le iban demasiado grandes y frunció el ceño–. No me sirven... –murmuró girando un poco y dando algunos pasos sin querer resignarse. 

El ángel movió sus pies libres con una sonrisa. –Sólo sirven para caerte o hacer una hoguera –mostró su disgusto con ellas, obvió que había estado bien eso de ser más alto que algún hombre para variar.

–Venga... no me negarás que hacen un culo genialoso –replicó quedando de espaldas a él un poco ladeada y con ambas manos sobre sus nalgas. 

–Tú siempre lo tienes –dijo mirando esa parte de la anatomía de Zisel con deseo, sintiendo que volvía a excitarse sin ser consciente de la influencia de la vela afrodisiaca.

Zisel le sonrió agachándose para quitarse las botas despacio, milagrosamente sin tambalearse. Se acercó a él moviendo ligeramente las caderas y cogió el cinturón mirándolo con curiosidad. 

–¿Qué te parece si jugamos con esto...? –preguntó sugerentemente mostrándole el dildo, había pensado que esa noche ya había tenido bastante vibración incluso aunque no fuese para ella, acarició el pecho de Kirian con el juguete y luego sacó otro más pequeño– ¿...y me ayudas con esto? –terminó de decir. 

–Mientras que no tenga que lamerlo otra vez... –murmuró sin pensar, siguiendo con sus ojos el movimiento del dildo por su pecho.

–Tranquilo, si fuese necesario me puedo encargar yo –lamió el dildo desde la punta–. Sabe a nata... esta rico –añadió volviendo a lamer otra vez como si fuese un helado. 

Él se sujetó con una mano a las sábanas y se mordió un momento el labio inferior cuando su polla dio un tirón de interés. Cuando ella siguió lamiendo susurró sin despegar sus ojos de esa lengua:

–Era de nata –su voz quizás demasiado ronca. Zisel dio un lametón a la punta y él jadeó casi sintiéndolo sobre su erección. 

–¿Y qué sabor crees que deberíamos probar esta vez? –preguntó meditando un poco antes de sacar dos lubricantes–. Fruta de la pasión –leyó mientras abría el bote y echaba un poco en el hombro de Kirian para probarlo casi seguido–. Hummm... puede ser, ¿tú qué dices? –vertió un poco sobre su propia clavícula y se acercó al hombre para que probara. 

–Hay uno de fondue de frutas, pero da mucho calor... mmm... ese está bien –contestó inclinando el cuello para dejar más acceso.

–¿Quizá también algo de frescor? –dijo concordando con el primer sabor y mostrando el segundo bote. 

Kirian asintió levemente. –Sabe a mojito.

–Perfecto –murmuró dando por concluida la elección y acortó la distancia con el ángel inclinándose para besarlo. 

Mientras lamía sus labios se echó un poco del lubricante de frío en una de sus manos, sintiendo el frescor casi al instante. Con un dedo extendió el gel sobre un pectoral trazando círculos rozando la aureola del hombre. Kirian siseó y jadeó por el frío sin decidirse si agradecerlo o no en la zona sensible, pero estiró las alas para poder recostarse llevando a Zisel con él.

La chica cortó el beso, y paso su lengua por el mismo camino que había recorrido su dedo calmando algo el frio y saboreando el lubricante. Siguió con ese procedimiento disfrutando del sabor a mojito y de las reacciones de Kirian, alcanzando finalmente los pezones, chupando, lamiendo y tirando de ellos ligeramente. La mano libre descendió y rozó la erección varias veces con las yemas de los dedos y él se empujó contra el toque.

Acunó con ambas manos el culo de ella pegándola a él, sintiéndose con menos autocontrol del que solía tener, y frotándose, apartó una mano de su culo, la subió a su cuello y la instó a ascender para besarla ansiosamente. 

Zisel correspondió al beso lanzando el lubricante a algún punto de la cama. Tanteando tomó el dildo en una mano. Se separó quedando de rodillas sobre él, con sus nalgas frotándose contra su erección, y lubricó el juguete concienzudamente para luego pasarlo entre las de él, preparándolo. Kirian intentó moverse hacia ese roce en su culo o en su polla, y separó las piernas tanto como pudo con ella encima. Gimió pensado que estaba demasiado caliente aún con el lubricante frío sobre su pecho. Estiró un brazo para coger el lubricante que la chica acababa de dejar, lo abrió y apretó rápidamente sobre las sábanas de plástico, recogió la sustancia con dos de sus dedos e introdujo uno en su propia entrada, apartando la de ella. Se preparó rápido, aún forzando un poco sus dedos a entrar, ni se cuestionó añadir un tercero y cuando consideró que estaba listo rodeó la mano de ella que cogía el dildo y la llevó hacia él para que lo penetrase de una vez.

Zisel rió ante su impaciencia y no lo hizo esperar, empujó el dildo a su interior y comenzó a mover las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de su mano. 

–Sí... ah... al fin... –gimió él, también moviéndose contra ambas estimulaciones y ayudándola en el movimiento sujetándola por las caderas.

Aumentó el ritmo tanto de su mano como del resto de su cuerpo, y apoyó la otra en el pecho de Kirian para tener más apoyo. Paró unos segundos e introdujo el miembro del hombre dentro de ella, aunque sólo tenía la intención de que fuese él quien llegase al final. Hizo las embestidas más profundas, más rápidas. 

Él se retorcía de placer y tuvo que quitar las manos de las caderas de ella para sujetarse por encima de su cabeza al borde del otro lado de la cama para no apretarla la piel de Zisel. Antes de poder contenerse y esperar que ella llegase, se corrió gritando palabras inteligibles. 

Cuando sintió que la respiración de Kirian se normalizaba, se inclinó y lo besó sin prisa, a pesar del deseo que sentía. 

–L-lo siento –se disculpó apartando la vista, casualmente se posó en la vela encendida y maldijo a Rainer por lo bajo.

–No te disculpes, esto era lo que estaba intentado conseguir –dijo obligándolo a que la mirase de nuevo, lamió sus labios y rozó su nariz con la de él. 

–Pero tú no... ¿por qué ibas a querer esto? –protestó.

–Veamos... porque me gusta ver tu expresión, porque no necesito llegar para disfrutar –explicó dulcemente acariciando su mejilla. 

Puso su mano sobre la de ella y la besó despacio, recreándose en el sabor y cada rincón de su boca sin ningún otra expectativa más que besarla. Sin embargo, se interrumpió gimiendo lastimosamente cuando sintió que volvía a endurecerse aún dentro de ella, eso había sido incluso más rápido que de costumbre.

Zisel sonrió sobre sus labios. –Creo que yo también puedo con una última ronda –lo calmó antes de volver a besarlo. 

Kirian salió de ella luchando contra sí mismo y decidió que era momento de cambiar las tornas, de paso colocándola con la cabeza en la almohada en vez de seguir atravesados. Notó algo bajo su rodilla derecha y estiró un brazo para cogerlo, se quedó mirando el plug y después miró a Zisel, cuestionándola con la mirada si aún quería aquello. Ella asintió levemente, tenía curiosidad, quería saber lo que se sentía, pero no por ello dejaba de estar nerviosa, aun así confiaba en Kirian y reafirmó su decisión con una sonrisa. 

El ángel dejó el objeto a un lado y trazó un camino con su lengua por el cuerpo de Zisel hasta colarse entre sus piernas, se entretuvo un momento allí y volvió a subir. Besó el rostro de la chica y cogió una almohada de la cama, hizo que levantara las caderas y puso la almohada en su baja espalda, después regreso a lamer entre sus piernas, dando fugaces lamidas a su ano, pero en apariencia centrándose más en su sexo. Con las manos abrió el lubricante y embadurnó de nuevo sus dedos así como echó sobre el culo de ella. Presionó su lengua allí antes de volver a lamer haciendo círculos, una de sus manos subió a un pecho de ella excitándola más y después bajó para atender su clítoris. Introdujo un poco la punta de la lengua y la sacó, y repitió la acción cada vez presionando un poco más. Cuando sintió el anillo más dilatado acarició con un dedo, primero sólo tanteando antes de pasar a lamer su vagina para distraerla y empezar a introducir muy lentamente ese dedo, falange a falange. 

Ella se retorció, no supo descifrar cuál era el sentimiento predominante en ella. Se detuvo para mirarla y pronto una mano se enredó en su pelo instándole a continuar. Continuó lamiendo mientras movía ese dedo en círculos. Hábilmente, echó lubricante con la otra mano sobre el plug. Sacó el dedo e hizo que se uniera su hermano y volvió a meterlos muy despacio. Besó el interior de sus muslos mientras detenía el movimiento de su mano. Luego pasó a hacer movimientos de tijera con ellos dentro intentando distender el canal, hizo círculos y tras un rato decidió sacarlos. Ascendió por su cuerpo, acariciando y besando cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a su cuello.

–Voy con esta cosa, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó mostrándole el plug lubricado. Ella asintió.

Lo introdujo despacio, muy despacio, volviendo al sexo oral, pero sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que logró introducirlo.

–¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió de nuevo y lo miró. –Se siente... extraño, más apretado, pero... bien –explicó sin saber del todo si lo había hecho correctamente–. Creo que... puedes moverlo un poco –susurró, sintiendo cómo algo en su interior saltaba de anticipación. 

Kirian comenzó a mover el plug, sacándolo un poco y volviendo a introducirlo, muy suavemente hasta que ella se acostumbró y un agradable hormigueo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Jadeó y movió la cadera para que aumentase un poco el ritmo. Él lo hizo y volvió a lamer su sexo al mismo tiempo. Las sensaciones procedentes de ambos lugares provocaron que se formulara una pregunta en su mente: _¿Cómo sería sentirse completamente llena?_ El mero pensamiento la hizo gemir. Estirando una mano hizo que Kirian la mirara y con un gesto le indicó que se acercara de nuevo para poder besarlo. Devoró su boca con deseo, sintiendo aún los movimientos del plug en su ano. 

Con la mano con la que lo había llamado tomó la polla de Kirian y la movió de arriba abajo, apretando de vez en cuando sus testículos. Cuando no pudo esperar más lo guió a la entrada de su vagina e hizo que detuviese el movimiento del plug mientras se empujaba un poco contra su erección. Él la miró un poco sorprendido por su deseo, pero aceptó con gusto su petición aunque sin perder de vista sus reacciones. Sintió cómo Kirian entraba con un poco más de dificultad, la presión de sus paredes era mayor, aumentando el roce. Se sentía realmente bien y cuando el ángel empezó a moverse se arqueó de placer. Los movimientos lentos y pausados fueron aumentado hasta un ritmo frenético. Sus piernas se enlazarón en la cintura de Kirian y sus manos pasaron de su espalda a su culo, aferrándose de cuando en cuando a las sábanas. Alcanzó el orgasmo con un largo gemido de placer, arrastrando a Kirian con ella segundos después. 

Entre besos, Kirian se tumbó a su lado abrazándola, cuando se separó captó la llama de la maldita vela y con un aleteo que hizo temblar algunos objetos en las estanterías la apagó. Volvió a besarla dulcemente y se acomodó contra ella.

–Buenas noches, Zisel.

–Buenas noches, Kirian –contestó abrazándolo y cayendo dormida segundos después.

***

Todo iba a la perfección, ningún altercado, ningún obstáculo inesperado, había encontrado fácilmente los archivos que necesitaban, los que demostraban que el gobierno usaba los embriones de esa clínica de fecundidad para sus experimentos y datos extras que no esperaban encontrar, pero que les iban de maravilla. Todo estaba resultando perfecto, demasiado, por eso a Zisel no le extrañó que en la salida de emergencia por la que iban a escapar los esperaran un grupo de hombres armados. No eran demasiado, una docena como mucho, no se paró a contarlos tan siquiera, pero tener que derramar sangre hacía que su buen humor descendiese considerablemente.

–¡Zisel, mantente detrás nuestra! –la voz de Loki hizo que rodara los ojos, ignorándolo, se encaró con dos hombres, sabía que de los demás se podía encargar Kirian sin problemas, y Loki también era de gran utilidad en esos casos. 

Golpeó a un hombre con la funda de su katana en el estómago provocando que se doblara, mientras al otro le asestaba un profundo corte en el muslo. No dejó que ninguno de los dos se recuperara y los lanzó lejos con una patada a cada uno haciendo que chocaran con la pared. Seguía sin entender cual era el propósito de Arik enviando gente tan débil a luchar contra ellos y menos en grupos tan reducidos. Negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba y de un golpe con el mango de su espada los dejó inconscientes. 

–Mierda, malditos bichos –la queja salió sola de sus labios cuando sintió un leve pinchazo en su cuello, sin darle más importancia de la que merecía se giró y observó cómo el último de los hombres caía a los pies de Loki. Al final esa misión no había sido ni de lejos tan complicada como su hermano había supuesto.

***

–... y entonces Kevin le tiró arena a Shar... –ahí estaba otra vez esa inquietante sensación, ya no recordaba cuántas veces había dejado de escuchar una conversación a lo largo de ese día.

Primero ese peso que se instalaba en su estómago, luego el pitido en sus oídos aumentaba, sentía su respiración agitarse un tiempo y luego... nada, todo volvía a la normalidad. Algo raro le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, tal vez debería comentárselo a Sif cuando acabasen la cena. 

Se aferró a los cubiertos un poco y trató de escuchar lo que Guri les estaba contando, creía recordar que era algo que le había ocurrido en el parque. Levantó la vista tratando de enfocarla, algo que le resultó más sencillo que de costumbre. Definitivamente eso no podía ser bueno, que su vista mejorase sólo podía significar que el tigre estaba más en la superficie de lo que debería, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y fue a levantarse, lo mejor era no correr riesgos. Por desgracia no logró mover más que sus brazos y fue para taparse lo oídos. 

El pitido había aumentado hasta un límite ensordecedor, sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado, podía sentir la sangre fluyendo por sus venas, provocado que sus dientes palpitaran. Rezó para que la pulsera inyectara pronto el calmante, sin ser consciente del revuelo que se había comenzado a formar en la mesa. Sin embargo, eso que estaba impulsando a la bestia a salir evadió el tranquilizante sin problemas y supo que ya no había solución. 

–Sácame de aquí... –su primera frase fue tan baja que dudó que alguien la hubiese escuchado. De golpe levantó la cabeza, sus ojos ya estaban completamente cambiados y poco quedaba para que lo hiciese su conciencia–. ¡Joder, sacadme de aquí! ¡Ahora! –la última palabra fue más un rugido que un grito, se levantó al mismo tiempo con tal fuerza que la silla quedó hecha trizas contra la pared. 

Entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, Guri comenzó a gritar y a llorar, Rolf la cogió y la sacó rápidamente arrastrando también a Sif y los gemelos salieron corriendo sin que nadie se lo dijese. Loki y Rainer se acercaron a ella con cautela, pero cuando Zisel lanzó unos vasos, Kirian se puso en medio e, ignorando los cristales, la abrazó. Ella pataleó y lo golpeó como podía, el ángel, sintiendo que no podría contenerla, despegó y en un vuelo rápido atravesó la ventana de la cocina que daba al jardín. Allí la soltó, pero la chica dominada por el tigre volvió a girarse hacia la casa. Kirian simplemente se interpuso en su camino y aceptó los golpes, las lágrimas caían por su rostro al sentir la angustia que sentía Zisel al no poder controlar la furia del tigre. Sin saber qué más hacer, ya que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para contenerla en un abrazo ni con nada, cantó aunque se interrumpiese por gritos y gemidos de dolor, aun cuando tuvo que quedar de rodillas porque una de sus piernas fue rota en repetidas patadas, aun cuando su piel quedó cubierta de carmesí por la múltiples heridas causadas por arañazos, mordiscos y golpes e incluso cuando sintió que le costaba respirar, que sus cuerdas bucales estaban expuestas a la noche, no paró de cantar. Y cuando finalmente Zisel cayó agotada, se limitó a sujetarla contra él, abrazarla como pudo y continuar con su trémula canción, sin prestar atención a que alguien se había acercado e intentaba que se levantara, que les dejase llevársela. Sintió una inyección, sus brazos parecieron dormirse, pero se negó a soltarla, tenía que protegerla. Una nueva aguja se clavó en su cuello y unos segundos después todo se volvió oscuridad, ausentemente pensó que estaba en casa, pero el vacío cuando dejó de sentir ese cuerpo cálido contra él le dijo que aquello jamás podría llamarse hogar sin ella.

***

Aun habiendo despertado tardó un rato en empezar a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Lo que primero sintió fue un pitido constante proveniente de algún lado cercano a ella, su brazo izquierdo entumecido y una intensa luz que la molestaba aún sin haber abierto los ojos. Movió el brazo derecho para taparse y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la cama en la que estaba acostada no era ni lo suficientemente cálida, ni lo suficientemente grande como para ser la suya, por lo tanto no estaba en su habitación, no sentir las suaves caricias o el dulce abrazo de Kirian a su lado terminó por confirmarlo.

_“Kirian.”_

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente con esa simple palabra: estaban cenando todos. Guri charlaba animadamente como de costumbre, pero ella no podía escucharla, algo no la dejaba y entonces, el rugido saliendo desde su interior. Casi a partir de ese momento sólo podía ver una cosa, a alguien, solo veía a Kirian. Kirian, las lágrimas, el canto, la sangre...

Zisel se incorporó de golpe abriendo los ojos por completo, pero un intenso dolor en la cabeza la obligó a cerrarlos casi al instante. Sangre, sólo había sangre, en sus manos en su rostro. Sangre que no era de ella, sangre que pertenecía al ángel. Moviéndose con cuidado se examinó por completo: algún arañazo, nada importante. El muy idiota no se había defendido, había dejado que el tigre descargara toda su furia con él sin oponer resistencia.

Notó cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a derramarse la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando paso a una distraída Sif. Cuando la mujer se giró, pegó un pequeño salto de sorpresa al verla despierta. Sabía que no tenía importancia, pero ese pequeño sobresalto le dolió más que cualquier herida.

–Ya has despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? No esperaba que lo hicieses hasta dentro de un par de horas –la expresión de la mujer había vuelto a ser la misma que siempre, amable, dulce, maternal.

–Cr-creo que estoy... bien –contestó dejando que la morena la empujase un poco para volverla a tumbar sobre la cama–. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Hice daño a alguien... más? –preguntó en un susurro. Ya tenía claro que Kirian estaba o había estado herido, todo dependía de cuántos días ella llevase durmiendo.

–Todos están bien, tranquila. Sólo fue un pequeño susto, no tienes de qué preocuparte –respondió Sif apuntando unos datos en la libreta–. Además hemos descubierto la causa, no podías hacer nada. La pequeña Guri ya está preguntando cuándo vas a volver a jugar con ella, y eso que sólo han pasado dos días desde que no te ve –la frase tenía como objetivo calmarla, pero recordar que Guri y los gemelos estaban allí, que podría haberles hecho un daño irreparable hizo que se sintiese peor, aunque trató de que no se notase.

–¿Qué es eso de que no pude haber hecho nada? –el caso era que el tigre la había dominado, pero seguramente Sif esperaba que preguntase. 

–Encontré una sustancia en tu sangre cuando te trajimos a la enfermería. Era algo extraño, nunca lo había visto. Esa cosa alteró todos tus sistemas y sobrepasó las barreras de los gemelos –le explicó–. Lo que no sabemos es cómo llegó eso a tu sistema sanguíneo, deberían habértelo inyectado y en ese caso te habrías dado cuenta –Sif revisó los viales que estaban conectados a su brazo, ellos eran la razón de que éste estuviese entumecido, y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad–. Pronto podrás salir de nuevo. Voy a ir a preparar la cena, bajaré en un rato, ¿vale? –Zisel asintió deseando quedarse sola–. De todas formas, seguro que alguien baja a visitarte en unos segundos –añadió haciendo hincapié en ese “alguien” y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Zisel suspiró y se acurrucó como pudo. Sabía bastante bien a quién se refería Sif, pero no estaba segura de poder enfrentar a Kirian. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que le había hecho? Las lágrimas que se habían detenido hacía unos minutos volvieron a aparecer, ya sin nada que las detuviera. Era un monstruo, una bestia que hacía daño a los que quería, que casi mataba, si es que pudiese morir, a la persona que amaba. Daba igual que el culpable final hubiese sido ese estúpido pinchazo, que seguramente sería el que había sentido en la misión. En primera instancia ella era la culpable, por resistirse a su destino cuando desde hacía tiempo sabía que debería estar encerrada, más cuando entraba dentro de los planes del maldito Arik que ese incidente ocurriese. Pero ya no iba a luchar, no se resistiría cuando su hermano decidiese enjaularla, era lo mejor, era lo más seguro. Ya no tenía dudas sobre ello.

***

Cerró la puerta del baño donde había dejado a Guri con Valdis para que la niña tomase su baño antes de cenar y se puso a recoger los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación de la pequeña que habían estado utilizando durante las últimas horas y su mente voló a los últimos días.

Dos noches antes, despertó en la enfermería sólo quince minutos después de que le arrebataran a Zisel de sus brazos, su organismo se había centrado en eliminar la toxina que debía haberle mantenido dormido por una hora, o dos teniendo en cuenta que habían sido dos inyecciones. Se encontró con los ojos grises de Gunnar que le estaba vendando el desgarrado cuello. Durante un momento comprobó el estado de los ocupantes de la habitación: Gunnar se mantenía en su estado pacífico, pero estaba en alerta, en su boca no había el acostumbrado palo de regaliz, Rainer estaba entablillándole y vendándole la pierna sin mucha utilidad, ya que el fémur fraccionado atravesaba el muslo sobresaliendo, Kirian sospechaba que era para que pintara menos el suelo y la camilla de rojo. El pelirrojo estaba más preocupado de lo que lo había visto nunca y mortalmente serio, aun así, cuando sintió que había despertado y lo observaba, le devolvió la mirada y le dio una leve caricia en la otra pierna evitando rozar los cortes que una vez eliminada la toxina habían comenzado a curarse. A su izquierda, tras una cortina, estaban Valdis, que en su templanza también podía notarse cuán afectada estaba por lo ocurrido, y Sif estaba con ella, pero la mujer no le interesaba, en cambio el dolor que emanaba el alma de Zisel sí. Intentó incorporarse, Gunnar intentó retenerle, pero con una mirada el hombre comprendió que no iba a desistir hasta que le dejase levantarse. 

Después fue el turno de Rainer de protestar, sin embargo, fue fácil hacerle comprender que Zisel le necesitaba, lo abrazó y acarició su rostro, cabellos y espalda, ignorando el escozor y dolor de sus heridas al tensarlas, porque el hombre también necesitaba algún consuelo, aunque jamás lo diría, y les dijo que intensasen descansar. A la pata coja llegó al otro lado de la cortina, Valdis estaba curando algunos rasguños mientras Sif miraba los monitores y anotaba datos. Esta última intentó mandarle de nuevo a la cama con más insistencia que los dos hombres, su paciencia se colmó y enseñando los colmillos la advirtió que nada lo ligaba a ella y que si no le dejaba por las buenas lo haría con las malas, el amor de Rolf sería lo único que la mantendría con vida. Aprovechando la sorpresa por sus crueles palabras a la mujer, la sobrepasó hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama, donde no molestaba en los monitores, se sentó en el suelo como pudo y acariciando una mano de Zisel volvió a cantar.

Cuando había terminado de curarse a la mañana siguiente, se había obligado a salir de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y quitarse la sangre de encima. De paso hizo una ronda por la casa para comprobar cómo estaban todos y el resto del día lo había pasado junto a Zisel. Habría pasado la noche allí también si Rainer no lo hubiese arrastrado hasta su cama y había conseguido que se quedase quieto entre sus brazos, que aceptase sus caricias y sus besos y que se durmiese en ese mutuo consuelo, realmente lo había necesitado. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente había vuelto a decir al hombre cuánto lo quería, que era el mejor amigo que se pudiese tener, siempre tan alegre, pero cuando necesitabas alguien con quien hablar o un poco de contacto humano allí estaba, siempre.

Ese día había ido mejor, había pasado parte de la mañana un poco con cada uno, incluso con Rolf y los gemelos, y por la tarde había estado con Guri, la niña necesitaba mucha atención para que no notase demasiado la preocupación en la casa y la ausencia de su tita Zi por la que no paraba de preguntar.

Guardó el último tigre de juguete en el baúl y se encaminó a la enfermería, habían pasado más de dos horas, para él demasiado tiempo, desde la última vez que había pasado a ver a Zisel cuando había dejado a Guri merendando en la cocina.

Entró en la enfermería y cuando pudo ver el rostro de la chica con los ojos entreabiertos se detuvo mientras la sorpresa daba paso a una sonrisa de alivio, corrió hasta ella para abrazarla fuertemente, se separó un momento para limpiar las osadas lágrimas que manchaban el rostro de Zisel, besó su frente, párpados, nariz, mejillas y labios, y volvió a abrazarla, era indescriptible el alivio que sentía al verla de nuevo despierta, poder hacer todo aquello, darle algo más de consuelo que una tonada que ni a él terminaba de convencerle, no estaba seguro de que toda su angustia y preocupación por ella no se filtrase en su canción.

Ella se dejó hacer, en un primer momento sorprendida por la presencia de alguien más en la sala y por el repentino abrazo, luego, atesorando cada caricia y cada beso. Se sentía horrible, una egoísta por dejar que Kirian la consolara, y eso sólo hizo que las lágrimas cayesen con más fuerza ante el recuerdo de las del ángel. Finalmente se aferró a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, era inevitable, sentía que eso estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba tanto. 

–Lo siento. Lo siento mucho –su voz sonó ahogada por el llanto sus manos se apretaron más en la camiseta de Kirian.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó suavemente, acariciándole la espalda–. No tienes la culpa de nada, Zisel. 

–Pero si le hubiese dicho a Rolf lo que planeaba Arik... él... él hubiese tomado medidas y no habría pasado, no así –haber sido tan irresponsable era lo que más le dolía. Si Kirian no hubiese estado cerca a saber lo que habría pasado–. Perdóname –suplicó. 

Kirian la cogió por los brazos y la miró. –No. Es. Culpa. Tuya –repitió despacio–. ¿Me oyes? Loki, Gunnar y yo lo sabíamos y no pudimos hacer nada. ¿Quién iba a pensar que te... inyectasen algo para...? No, Zisel, no es así –Sus manos ascendieron hasta acunar su cara–. Y yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, ¿entendido? Yo... siento no haber podido ayudarte más.

Zisel tragó tratando de evitar que el llanto volviese a salir y asintió no muy conforme. Movió una de sus manos y la dejó encima de la del ángel. –No quiero que pase de nuevo... –eso era lo que más la asustaba. 

–Deja de darle tantas vueltas. Todo está bien, sólo falta que lo estés tú –alegó el ángel. La cogió de la manos y sonrió intentando infundirle un poco de ánimo–. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? ¿Quieres ver una peli? ¿O volar? ¿O salir con Ruan? ¿O...? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La retahíla de preguntas le terminó por sacar una suave sonrisa. –No creo que Sif me tenga permitido salir aún de aquí, sigo conectada a esos chismes –dijo señalándose un brazo–. ¿Me lees un cuento? –le preguntó después de meditarlo unos segundos. 

Kirian bufó. –Sif es una aguafiestas –Se incorporó y asintió–. ¿Qué quieres que lea?

–Algo entretenido... –meditó–. No me importa realmente, sólo quiero escucharte.

Él sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a contarle la historia que había inventado con Guri esa tarde, escenificando con las manos, sin ánimo de alejarse de ella para ir a buscar un libro.

**Continuará...**


	45. Capítulo 45

Salió del baño aún con una toalla en la cabeza. Habían pasado dos días desde que había despertado, dos días en los que Sif la obligó a seguir tumbada en esa camilla, prácticamente sin hacer esfuerzos, y la sometió a varios estudios más; para estar segura de que no quedaba nada de esa sustancia, había dicho. Por suerte, Kirian había estado casi todo el tiempo con ella. Leyendo, hablando o simplemente estando allí sin hacer nada. 

Esa tarde Sif le había dicho que podía ir a su habitación. Sólo a su habitación, eso era lo que ella había leído entre líneas. Suspiró sentándose en la cama, ahora le quedaba superar la peor parte, ver a su hermano y aceptar sin rechistar cualquier cosa que éste hubiese decidido. 

–¿Te apetece volar? –Entró en la habitación Kirian, se sentó junto a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, mirando fugazmente la luz tenue de la tarde que entraba por la ventana.

–Claro. Pero... ¿sabes si Rolf va a subir? –que su hermano no la encontrase no sería algo bueno. 

–¿Qué más da? Ven, necesitas tomar el aire –dijo cogiéndola de las manos y tirando de ella para que le siguiera al jardín–. Te vas a quedar más pálida que yo.

–Eso sería muy complicado –respondió riendo mientras se dejaba llevar. 

Pasó los brazos por el cuello del ángel y él los juntó más abrazándola por la cintura. Justo cuando Kirian extendió las alas para alzar el vuelo la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Rolf entró buscándola con la mirada, quien frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos en varias zancadas. 

–Te dije que ella no puede volver a salir –le dijo entre dientes al ángel. 

Kirian bufó. –Sólo vamos a volar, Rolf –dijo batiendo las alas, para relajarse un poco. Y agregó con pesadez, señal de que ya lo había dicho más de una vez–: Necesita salir.

–Kir... no pasa nada. Puedes ir tú a volar, yo te esperaré aquí –susurró Zisel soltándolo un poco, ya resignada. 

–No, ya volé ayer, no necesito salir –rechazó y se volvió hacia Rolf–. ¿Qué le va a pasar en el aire conmigo? Sólo fue el suero ese, no va a pasar nada, Rolf.

Rolf rechinó los dientes, sabiendo que en eso tenía razón, no iban a atacarla en el aire, menos con las piruetas que le había visto hacer al ángel ni a las alturas que alcanzaba, y si volvía a ocurrirle no había mejor escudo que Kirian.

–Cerca y por encima de las nubes –aceptó–. Pero venía a avisaros que hay una reunión ahora.

Kirian asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Rolf con Zisel de la mano, pero ella no se movió y se giró para mirarla extrañado. –Luego volamos, ¿vale? –dijo pensando que en eso estaba su duda. 

–Sí, no hay problema, te espero... no voy a bajar –se excusó soltándole la mano–. Lo siento, Rolf, pero no quiero enterarme de qué habéis descubierto si luego no voy a poder hacer nada para ayudar –explicó bajando la vista. 

Su hermano asintió un tanto extrañado y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. 

–Puedo quedarme contigo –se ofreció, no quería dejarla sola, no con ese sentimiento de impotencia y el remordimiento que no había dejado de vibrar en su interior–. Luego le diré a Rai y Gunnar que me lo cuenten –Volvió a situarse frente a ella y la acarició las mejillas, conteniéndose de besarla de nuevo. Desde lo del tigre, de sentir que la perdería sentía la necesidad de mimarla todo el tiempo.

–No hace falta, en serio –respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa–. Deberías enterarte a la vez que el resto, por si proponen algo o tienes que ayudar con la planificación de la misión. Yo... creo que voy a llamar a Coral, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ellos y tengo que cambiar las cuerdas de la guitarra –en realidad las había cambiado hacía poco, pero no importaba, realmente necesitaba centrarse en otra cosa. 

–Está bien, volveré pronto –dijo Kirian no muy convencido. La soltó e iba a voltearse para marcharse, pero en el último momento la besó antes de irse.

***

–...Gunnar, Sindre y Sunne, debéis encargaros de que esos datos queden preparados para cuando vayamos a hacerlos públicos. Enlazadlos con los videos y los otros documentos que hemos obtenido hasta ahora, es necesario que todo quede accesible para la gente de a pie, que lo entiendan y quede creíble –los aludidos asintieron ante las indicaciones de Rolf. Llevaban una hora analizando todos los datos que habían recopilado desde que comenzaron con las misiones, los que les habían servido para dar un paso adelante, los que les daban información de los experimentos, incluso volvieron a analizar sus propios expedientes. Que Rolf hiciese hincapié en todo sólo podía indicar que el final estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban–. Bien... lo que voy a mostrar ahora es el mayor avance que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo –puso sobre la mesa un montón de papeles, pero no esperó a que alguien los cogiese, casi al instante comenzó a explicar lo que contenían–: Antes que nada debo decir que los planes de Arik no han salido como él esperaba. Por suerte o por desgracia, ninguno de esos niños, los que vimos en el video, sobrevivió a su nacimiento. No hay señales de que vaya a probarlo de nuevo próximamente. Esto nos da tiempo para detenerlo. Del todo –sentenció y miró a Valdis instándola a que continuase ella.

–Como ha dicho Rolf esto nos da tiempo para acabar con esto. Una de las cosas que Rainer y yo conseguimos en la última misión fue un enlace directo con Arik–dijo ante la sorpresa de todos–. Estamos a un paso de poder atraparlo. A una sola misión. Hemos localizado la sede central del proyecto, y vamos a conseguir entrar en ella –aseguró firmemente–, y luego, cuando obtengamos todo lo que necesitamos, iremos a por ese cabrón.

***

–... estoy segura Coral –volvió a repetir Zisel poniéndose en pié ya cansada de repetir lo mismo.

–¿En serio pretendes que llamemos a otro guitarrista para que toque TUS canciones? –preguntó la otra joven con incredulidad visible y audible a través de la tablet. 

–Es lo que llevo diciéndote todo este tiempo. Hay conciertos concertados, Coral, no podemos dejar a la gente plantada sólo porque una persona no pueda ir. Más siendo la guitarrista, cualquiera puede sustituirme sin problemas –dijo tratando de parecer convencida. 

–Tay, joder... –Coral se movía de un lado a otro de su habitación, llevaban discutiendo el mismo tema desde que Zisel la había llamado: sustituirla en el grupo por tiempo indefinido. 

–Coral... no voy a poder ir a tocar, no voy a poder ir a entrevistas, no puedo moverme de casa... ha sido algo inesperado, te aseguro que lo que más deseo es seguir con vosotros, pero por el momento me es imposible y no voy a obligaros a que paralicéis las actividades del grupo por mí –insistió. 

–Pero me sigues sin decir qué es lo que te impide salir, ¿Val lo sabe, está de acuerdo con esto? 

–No puedo decirlo... de verdad... es complicado, demasiado –se detuvo unos segundos sin saber qué contestar. Justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero ella ni se percató y siguió hablando–: Sí, Val lo sabe y está de acuerdo conmigo, tenemos que buscar un guitarrista que me sustituya. ¿Qué tal el amigo de Sam? 

Desde el otro lado escuchó cómo Coral resoplaba y maldecía un par de veces. 

–Está bien, hablaré con los chicos. Te avisaré en cuanto encontremos a alguien para que Val avise a quien tenga que avisar. 

–Gracias, Coral. 

–Ni se te ocurra darlas, Tay. Sólo... mejórate, o lo que sea. Hablamos pronto, cariño. 

Zisel colgó, dejó su tablet en la cama y se pasó las manos por el pelo antes de dejarlas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. 

–Te entristece dejarlo, no deberías hacerlo –dijo Kirian, sobresaltándola. Tan concentrada como estaba en la conversación y la incapacidad de la tecnología para captar al ángel sentado a su espalda le habían impedido percatarse–. No tendría por qué pasarte nada, iré contigo a donde sea –continuó hablando él como si nada–. Cogeremos ropa en un hatillo y nos fugaremos como en las películas –propuso jovial.

Zisel se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y apoyó su frente en su pecho sonriendo por el comentario. –Y acabaremos enamorados viviendo en una casita en medio del bosque y cantando con los pajarillos –añadió ella soltando un suspiro–. No importa, volveré a tocar con ellos, sólo es temporal, hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco –dijo más para convencerse a sí misma que a Kirian–. Pero no puedo dejar que paren los conciertos mientras no puedo ir, y cualquiera puede tocar las canciones. 

–También cantas –protestó–. Podrían esperar un poco si quieres hacer caso a tu hermano, todo va a acabar pronto, ya se está preparando el final.

–No quiero que les afecte todo esto, esta lucha es nuestra, y los conciertos ya están programados. Tampoco es justo para los fans que van a ir a vernos –insistió moviendo una manos para enlazar sus dedos con los del ángel–. El final... –las palabras salieron en un susurro con alivio, alegría y cierto sabor amargo. 

–No quiero preocuparte, pero ya son tus amigos, ya les afecta, no los vas a salvar alejándote –alegó recordando las palabras que alguna vez ella había dicho, que no podría resolver su desastre de misión marchándose porque ya lo querían–. Y los fans quieren veros, a todos.

–No vale usar mis argumentos contra mí –se quejó haciendo un puchero–. Como has dicho, el fin está cerca, tienen que pensar que su plan ha funcionado. No lo hago sólo por obedecer a Rolf. Y en un grupo en normal sustituir una baja si hay tiempo, sería extraño si no lo hicieran –explicó–. No quiero darle más vueltas... volveré a tocar, ahora importan más otras cosas. 

Kirian se dejó caer dejándola por imposible, quedando tumbado y soltando un suspiro de resignación.

–Como quieras.

Zisel negó con la cabeza y se acercó a gatas. Se inclinó y besó su nariz, sus mejillas, rozó sus labios con los de ella, todo sin dejar de mirarlo. 

–No te enfades... sería lo mismo no tocar porque suspendemos los conciertos que no tocar y que me sustituyan. Al fin y al cabo no toco de ninguna manera –susurró entre beso y beso. 

–No me enfado –ella volvió a besarlo y él la detuvo para que le dejase hablar–. Es sólo que... te quitan todas las cosas que te apasiona hacer: Ruan, el grupo... No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

–Vamos a volar. Me encanta volar y no me lo han prohibido, ni ver películas, ni leer, ni tocar la guitarra, ni estar contigo... aún puedo hacer muchas cosas, y pronto podré volver a tener todo lo demás –aseguró sonriendo dulcemente. 

–Si fuese por Rolf ni yo estaría aquí –murmuró entre dientes mientras se desplazaba hacia el jardín.

–Bueno, todos sabemos que es un cascarrabias, pero para eso eres mi ángel de la guarda, ¿no? –preguntó, alcanzando a cogerlo de la mano. 

–Se supone que también soy el suyo –replicó, tiró de ella para pegarla a él cuando dio dos pasos en el jardín, preparándose para alzar el vuelo lo antes posible.

–Pero yo soy más adorable. Y beso mejor, es normal que estés de mi lado –bromeó sonriendo de lado y abrazándolo, ya lista para que se elevase. 

–Tendría que comprobarlo –dijo sonriendo divertido y alzó el vuelo dejando cualquier réplica perdida en el viento.

***

Llevó un nuevo trozo de patata en salsa a su boca, más por acompañar al resto y dar ejemplo a Zisel que porque le apeteciera remotamente. Le seguía molestando la reclusión a la que habían forzado a Zisel, todos parecían estar de acuerdo con ello en mayor o menor medida, nadie creía en ella, sólo él y Loki le daban un voto de confianza, por eso eran ellos los que flanqueaban a la joven en la mesa. Estaba muy disgustado con la situación, comprendía que debía tener cuidado al salir de casa por si acaso, pero en su hogar; de ninguna manera. Había muchas razones por las que este nuevo orden estaba mal: en primer lugar, Zisel llevaba un constante sentimiento de miedo y desconfianza hacia sí misma y él odiaba eso, no soportaba otra cosa que no fuese sentirla bien y feliz, de un tiempo a esta parte eso era más importante para él que antes, algunas noches, mientras Zisel dormía, reflexionaba la cantidad de tonterías que había dicho o hecho a lo largo del día para que ella sonriera un poco más, a veces tenía que masajearse las mejillas, el estado de ánimo de ella se le contagiaba y no era sencillo sonreír constantemente para ver si a ella también se le pegaba. En segundo lugar, Guri echaba de menos a su tita, sobre todas las cosas Rolf había prohibido que su hermana se acercase a la pequeña. En tercer lugar, los gemelos habían sensibilizado el Domtigris y más de una vez Zisel había quedado a medio vuelo inconsciente tras la dosis de adrenalina que conseguía con la acción, y ahora siempre se dormía a los once segundos de alcanzar el orgasmo.

La cena terminó y comenzó a meter los platos en el lavavajillas mientras observaba a Rainer salir del salón pegado a Gunnar. Ellos eran los únicos que parecían estar mejor. Tres días atrás, se habían sentado en el desayuno juntos como llevaban haciendo varios días. Todo parecía indicar que era otro día normal, sin embargo, no lo fue. Comenzaron limpiándose miguitas de las comisuras de los labios, luego Rai lamió de la mejilla del rubio mermelada y acabó la tostada que Gunnar no parecía ser capaz de terminar. Y para dejar clara su silenciosa declaración, mientras Gunnar fregaba los utensilios de desayuno utilizados por ambos, Rainer lo abrazó por la espalda y lo besó en el cuello, el otro se giró y compartieron un dulce beso. Se marcharon saliendo uno pegado a otro y jugueteando mientras subían la escalera de vuelta a la habitación del pelirrojo. Kirian realmente se alegraba por Rai, al fin había encontrado a alguien perfecto para él, alguien que le pusiese un poco los pies en el suelo y a la vez lo dejase volar, continuar siendo él mismo, porque ese hombre no podría seguir siéndolo si no pudiese seguir encandilando a toda persona que se cruzase, aunque ahora sólo los dejaba calientes. El ángel se apiadaba de esas pobres criaturas porque él mismo lo tenía que sufrir a diario, pero tampoco podría vivir sin eso y de cualquier modo él estaba demasiado preocupado por Zisel para desesperarse por estar de nuevo en la cama del pelirrojo, el deseo que le suscitaba se esfumaba con considerable rapidez.

Una vez estuvo todo recogido, fue al salón, allí Val, Gunnar y Rai estaban discutiendo detalles que habían quedado sin tratar en la reunión de esa tarde, Rolf estaba junto a estos tres, pero estaba prestando más atención a Loki y Zisel que estaban sentados charlando en el sofá, los gemelos estaban subiendo por la escalera cuchicheando, Sif y Guri no estaban a la vista, la mujer debía estar en esos momentos contando un cuento a la niña.

Pese a todos los problemas, parecía que sería una noche tranquila, sin embargo, había algo que le mantenía alerta desde hacía diez minutos y no podía hallar la razón, todos estaban bien, incluso se atrevería a decir que el ánimo general era mejor que el día anterior. 

Intentó ignorar ese sentimiento y se acercó al sofá, momento en el que un ventanal se rompió y fue placado hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas en el suelo con unos ojos totalmente negros observándole, acompañados por una sonrisa traviesa con colmillos tan afilados como los suyos, cabellos negros, largos y rizados cayendo a ambos lados del rostro femenino, enmarcados por alas membranosas, cuya afilada punta se clavaba en el nervio principal de los brazos impidiéndole moverlos.

–Lilith –dijo con un hilo de voz, observando a la mujer con los ojos como platos mientras duraba la sorpresa, después su ceño se frunció y su rostro se encrudeció: no quería a ese peligro cerca de sus protegidos.

–¡Hola, hermanito! –saludó Lilith sonriente–. ¿A qué viene esa cara tan seria? ¿No te alegras de ver a tu hermana mayor? –dijo haciendo un mohín que se deformó rápidamente de nuevo a una sonrisa traviesa cuando presionó sus caderas en círculo contra las de Kirian.

Él jadeó en un primer momento, pero luego gruñó mientras se removía intentando liberarse. 

–Aparta, maldita Lilith –exigió rechinando los dientes–. Sal de esta casa, por tu bien –amenazó.

–Yo que recorro un largo camino sólo para que podamos conocernos mejor ¿y ya quieres echarme? No se tratan así a las visitas, chiquitín. Ese golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte, pero pensé que sólo perdiste recuerdos, no los modales –se interrumpió para reír a carcajadas antes el desafortunado accidente–. Tienes que ser más cálido con los invitados –dijo pegándose totalmente a Kirian y contoneándose sobre él, rozó sus labios con los de él, pero se alejó riendo cuando intentó morderla–. Me encanta cómo luchas, cómo haces uso de todas tus armas, no sólo de tu espada o la fuerza bruta como el resto, estoy deseando tenerte a mi lado –confesó en tono seductor, y lamió el cuello del hombre–. Y no sólo para luchar... será un descanso no tener que enseñar a uno más... a ti ya te han entrenado bien –se insinuó metiendo una mano en la ropa interior de Kirian y rodeando con una mano su polla. Sus colmillos rasparon el níveo cuello y se clavaron en él mientras lo masturbaba. Se mantuvo así tanto como pudo pues el menor intentó liberarse con más ímpetu y cuando logró liberar sus muñecas que había sujetado con la mano libre y lanzó una bola de energía en su dirección lo soltó esquivando la bola por poco. 

Mientras se relamía, se deleitó observando a su hermano menor, el frente del pantalón abultado, las manos flexionadas en garras con una bola de energía en cada una, las alas tensas listas para un vuelo rápido o una ráfaga de viento que lo arrasara todo, las incisiones en su cuello todavía chorreando sangre, su boca en un rictus agresivo mostrando los colmillos y esos ojos diamantinos brillando con lágrimas de furia.

–Mmm... Eres tan dulce, eso de que seas tan blanquito tiene sus ventajas. Delicioso –declaró aún relamiéndose–. Estoy deseando que acabes con esta tonta misión para tenerte todos los días... lo pasaremos muy bien tú y yo –aseguró guiñando un ojo.

–Jamás me uniré a ti –rugió Kirian mientras se desplazaba rápidamente hasta impactar contra el ángel caído y sacarla por la ventana rota volando.

Su intención había sido llevarla lejos de toda la casa, pero ella lo golpeó en el estómago consiguiendo que aflojase su agarre y con una patada lo hizo impactar contra el suelo del frente de la casa desde doscientos metros de altura.

Se levantó lo antes que pudo, intentando no mover mucho el ala izquierda sobre la que había caído quedando fracturada y concentró parte de sus fuerzas en que se curara pronto, volar con ella así iba a doler. Lilith aterrizó en ese momento frente a él, pero ya estaba preparado y estiró un brazo con una bola de energía formándose que pasó rozando el brazo de ella en vez de impactar contra su pecho. Sin darle tiempo a devolver el favor, se lanzó hacia ella, pero de nuevo lo esquivó, ella era más ágil que sus hermanos, pero seguía teniendo una constitución más grande y fuerte que él por lo que en eso él seguía teniendo ventaja y trataría de aprovecharla tanto como le fuera posible. 

–Vamos, chiquitín, no te enfades. ¿Con quién vas a estar mejor que conmigo? –dijo Lilith guiñándole un ojo mientras continuaban con su baile lanzando y esquivando golpes–. Ama te vaporizará, te tirará como a un juguete roto, es lo que somos para ella, y dejarás a tus amados humanos solos y desamparados –dijo las últimas palabras alargándolas dramáticamente–. ¡De nuevo! –gritó antes de reír desquiciadamente cuando Kirian gruñó más enfadado.

Los colmillos de Kirian lograron rasgarla en el hombro aunque su objetivo había sido la yugular expuesta, el sabor dulce intenso lo sorprendió, su sangre era aún más dulce, pero aun así... inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

–¿A que está rica? Nada que ver con la de los humanos, ¿verdad? Si te quedas tendrás más... –Kirian salió de su sorpresa y lanzó una bola de energía detrás de otra, una consiguió rozar su pecho seccionando un pezón–. ¡AH! ¡Mi teta, mi preciosa teta! Te vas a llevar una zurra en ese culito tuyo cuando vayamos a casa –advirtió moviendo una mano en gesto amenazador. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia él más seria.

Los puñetazos y bolas de energía de uno se cruzaban con las de la otra, los colmillos perforaban la piel y sus piernas intentaban conectar con puntos débiles del otro a la menor oportunidad, si ese movimiento no tuviese tan cruel objetivo podría haberse descrito como una bella danza por la sincronización que parecían llevar. Un puñetazo de Lilith conectó con su ala herida y en los segundos que se permitió retorcerse de dolor ella los aprovechó para cerrar su mano sobre la fractura y hacerle gritar, la otra mano le atravesó el pecho y acarició su corazón. Trató de apartarla, pero ante el intento ella apretó ambas manos y cayó de rodillas ante la presión en su órgano vital.

–Es tan grande, tan suave, tan cálido... ¿No lo sientes, hermanito? Es más cálido de lo que lo era el de Zandriel mientras su humana vivió... Amas demasiado, a todos tus protegidos, pero sobre todo a la rubita... No vas a ser capaz de dejarla, ambos lo sabemos... Estás trasloscado –explicó junto a su oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los humanos que observaban desde la casa la escucharan y miró a la afortunada.

–No... yo no puedo... yo no estoy... –balbuceó negando con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, guapa, este niño no irá a ninguna parte –se dirigió a Zisel ignorando a Kirian. Se inclinó y lamió y mordió primero su oreja y después se entretuvo en su cuello, para después separarse con un gemido apreciativo–. Salvo a mi cama de vez en cuando –se interrumpió para reír y lamió la sangre que descendía de las heridas–. No eres posesiva, ¿verdad? 

–No... seré... un... traidor... como... ¡tú! –declaró entre dientes, aguantando el dolor hasta que logró llevar un brazo al que sujetaba su corazón y seccionó parte de él, obligándola a soltarlo para no perder todo el antebrazo.

Atacó descontroladamente con todo lo que tenía, de un modo más animal que racional, la confusión que habían causado sus palabras, la ira porque se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a sus protegidos, a hablarle a Zisel, la rabia por poner su honor en entredicho, le impedían pensar más allá del siguiente golpe, dejando todo al instinto.

Pronto Lilith se encontró siendo acorralada en el pequeño bosque que formaba el gran jardín delantero, cuando lograba esquivar una bola de energía un puñetazo o una patada estaba preparado para ella y al librarse de esa bola causaba que un árbol fuese cortado y cayese en muchas ocasiones en dirección a donde pretendía huir. Los colmillos del ángel cortaban su piel como dagas, seccionaba tendones necesarios para su movilidad. Se sorprendió de verse tan acorralada, casi impotente ante los ataques. ¡Por todo lo sagrado! El chiquillo tenía un ala rota, el cuello como un colador y la caja torácica abierta y seguía moviéndose con la misma agilidad que al inicio de la lucha, ¿es que no sentía el dolor? Y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿es que ese pequeño, ese débil serafín podría ser capaz de conseguir lo que los tres ángeles más fuertes después de ella no habían conseguido en millones de años de batalla? 

Logró seccionar el hombro izquierdo de Kirian, el brazo quedó inutilizado, pero aún podía lanzar bolas de energía. Trató de aprovechar la pequeña distracción que originó el golpe para alzar el vuelo, pero él logró agarrarla del tobillo y hacerla impactar contra el duro suelo. Vio con horror cómo la bola de energía negra del brazo inutilizado se dirigía hacia su corazón, a diferencia de Kirian ella sí podía morir, ella ya había cumplido su misión y podía hacerlo en cualquier momento a causa de lo que se aproximaba a ella: una bola de un ángel no caído en su corazón o su cabeza, el único daño del que no sería capaz de curarse.

Un fuerte viento se levantó y fue apartada por poco de la trayectoria de su sentencia de muerte con dos manos fuertes que la sujetaron por los brazos. Zavebe y Ertael la habían salvado, el primero recibiendo el impacto en una de sus piernas, perdiéndola. Ellos no perdieron más el tiempo, volvieron a alzar el vuelo alejándose rápidamente del lugar e incluso así una bola de energía la atravesó el estómago y otra un ala pasando cerca de la cabeza de Ertael, mientras escuchaba la advertencia de Kirian:

–¡Si vuelvo a verte... te mataré... lo juro! –gritó el ángel entre toses pues por mucho que tratase de ignorarlo todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo el dolor en su corazón y clamando por un descanso por más tiempo de la cuenta.

Kirian se mantuvo de pie en guardia observándoles marchar hasta que desaparecieron totalmente de su vista, hasta que no fueron ni un diminuto punto en el firmamento, entonces se desplomó con una mano sobre su pecho perforado.

Las piernas de Zisel no tardaron ni un segundo en reaccionar, se dejó caer a su lado sin saber qué hacer susurrando palabras sin sentido mientras acariciaba su rostro con sumo cuidado. Cuando ese ángel extraño había aparecido todos habían tardado bastante en reaccionar y comprender qué estaba pasando, pero no habían podido hacer nada por ayudar a Kirian, sólo ver la lucha, sin poder intervenir en ella y escuchar las palabras que ambos se dirigían.

–Tenemos que... hay que moverte... a dentro –murmuró por fin enlazando las palabras. 

–’Stas... bien... –dejó salir en un aliento, antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia una vez que se había asegurado de la salud de ella.

–¡Rai! –gritó pidiendo ayuda, aunque el pelirrojo, junto con Loki, Gunnar y Rolf ya estuviesen a su lado para levantar al ángel con cuidado y trasladarlo a la enfermería para comenzar a vendar las heridas.

***

Entreabrió los párpados pesadamente, había una leve, pero molesta luz y los volvió a cerrar, podía seguir durmiendo. Segundos después se movió hacia un lado, esa cama no era cómoda, no debía ser la de Zisel ni la de Rai, el hecho le extrañó y cuando sintió que se precipitaba al vacío confirmó sus sospechas al abrir los ojos de golpe, cayó boca abajo en el suelo, el carrito con utensilio médicos lo hizo con él con gran estrépito cuando su cabeza lo encontró en su camino de descenso. Se frotó la frente mientras se arrodillaba para comenzar a recoger y miraba a su alrededor. El rostro preocupado de Zisel entró en su campo de visión y eso unido al hecho de encontrarse en la enfermería le devolvieron los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

–Maldita Lilith, zorra, desvergonzada, creída, resabionda... ¿Qué mierda sabrá ella de nada? Se ha atrevido a venir, aquí –maldijo rechinando los dientes, en unos segundos había insultado más que en toda su vida–. Como la pille... no va a quedar nada que desaparecer cuando le arranque el corazón... maldita Lilith... –la voz de Zisel interrumpió su retahíla recordándole que no estaba solo.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo? ¿Te has hecho daño con el golpe? Debí darme cuenta de que habías despertado –se recriminó inspeccionando cómo podía las posibles heridas de la caída–. Me tenía que dormir justo ahora... ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar preocupada.

–Ey... tranquila, estoy bien, de una pieza –contestó mirándose el pecho subrepticiamente–. Ni se me hará chichón –aseguró frotándose la frente que pronto ostentaría un fugaz moratón. Sintiendo la preocupación, acarició la mejilla de la chica y repitió–: Estoy bien. 

Zisel se relajó notablemente con la caricia y las palabras, y soltó un suspiro de alivio acompañado por un par de solitarias lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el día anterior–. Menos mal –dijo abrazándose al cuello de Kirian. 

–Tranquila... –volvió a decir en tono suave acariciando todo el largo del pelo rubio–. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no os voy a dejar con todo el problema... –al ver que no se calmaba añadió–: No quise preocuparte, lo siento. 

La joven se separó lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. –No tienes porqué disculparte... Me alegro de que ya estés bien –acompañó lo último con una dulce sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla–. Aunque quizá debas volver a tumbarte... –añadió sin hacer el amago de ser ella la primera en hacerlo.

–No hace falta... estoy bien... –dijo poniéndose en pie–. Están todos bien, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente? –preguntó quitándose los parches del cuello y desenvolviéndose el pecho de las vendas ensangrentadas.

–Todos están bien –aseguró haciendo lo propio y acercándose para ayudarlo con el vendaje–. Ni un día entero... supongo que la cena estará lista en un par de horas –respondió a la segunda pregunta acariciando con los dedos el lugar donde hacía unas horas estaba esa enorme herida. 

–Menos mal –susurró mientras seguía hipnotizado el movimiento de los dedos de Zisel sobre su pectoral izquierdo. 

Las palabras de Lilith volvieron a él, ¿sería cierto que se había enamorado? Miró el rostro de la mujer, cada centímetro de él y, como se iba haciendo costumbre, sintió el impulso de acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos, acunar su mejilla en su mano y besar despacio esos labios, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo. Se dijo que no, que aquello no podía ser verdad, que aquello no podía estar bien, y de cualquier modo no importaba, de un modo u otro moriría, jamás se uniría a Lilith y él sabía que su luchara por quedarse estaría sentenciado a aliarse con ella o ser asesinado poco después.

Zisel detuvo el movimiento de la mano y se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre esa piel, dejó otro beso en su cuello, en su mejilla y en sus labios. El impulso de decirle lo que sentía era mucho mayor que en otras ocasiones, la posibilidad de que las palabras de esa loca fuesen ciertas hacía que aumentara, pero no podía hacerlo... ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese cierto. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho abrazándole con el brazo libre, escuchando el latido de su corazón y cerró los ojos relajándose. 

–Te quiero... –las palabras salieron sin casi volumen, como un suspiro. 

Kirian esa vez no respondió como acostumbraba, con la confusión que había suscitado el ángel caído no se sentía capaz de corresponder a esa declaración sin saber cuánto significaban para él, por ello se limitó a abrazarla y besarla en el pelo.

–Zi... a cenar, tienes que comer... –la voz de Loki entrando por la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos–. ¡Oh! Si ya has despertado. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, pajarillo? Menudos amigos tienes... –bromeó el moreno quitándole hierro al asunto. 

–Bien... Mi hermana más mayor, un encanto, ¿verdad? –le siguió la broma separándose de Zisel, para después dirigirle una mirada de reprimenda–. ¿No has ido a comer hoy?

–Sif me trajo un sándwich... –se defendió–. Además sabes que no es necesario que coma todos los días... puedo comer sólo una vez a la semana y estaré bien –le recordó. 

–Es mejor que comas regularmente a que te pegues esos atracones semanales –dijo por... bueno, había perdido la cuenta, pero si las juntaba con las que lo había dicho Sif seguro que alcanzaban la centena mínimo. Con eso la cogió de la mano y la llevó con él fuera de la habitación. Cuando llegó a ver un poco del comedor se detuvo, pensando que no estaría bien entrar con el pecho aún manchado de sangre seca con Guri ahí; cogió la mano de Loki y la unió con la de Zisel–. Voy a limpiarme, que coma, enseguida vuelvo.

–Vamos, princesa, hay que acatar las órdenes –Loki tiró de ella sin escuchar sus réplicas obligándola a sentarse en la mesa frente a un plato de sopa de animalitos. Mientras ella lo comía cortó en pedazos pequeños una pechuga empanada, provocando que las quejas continuasen.

–No podéis obligarme a comer y aún encima tratarme como a una niña... –apenas interrumpía sus protestas entre cucharada y cucharada, y Loki empezaba a cansarse de ellas.

–Hola –saludó jovial Kirian, entrando en la cocina minutos después–. ¿Cómo estáis? –preguntó sentándose al otro lado de Zisel. 

–Hola, cariño. ¿Ya estás mejor? –Sif fue la primera en tomar la palabra después de que el resto saludara con alivio en el rostro al verlo bien. 

–Perfectamente –respondió, mirando a Zisel comer, a su parecer demasiado despacio, mientras parecía refunfuñar por lo bajo. Cogió su propia cuchara, la hundió en el plato de Zisel y la llevó a la boca de ésta, coincidiendo con Loki haciendo lo mismo quien al parecer ya se había cansado de oírla protestar–. Di ah...

Zisel lo miró atónita, tratando de encontrar la broma en ese asunto. Loki a su lado reía por lo bajo, logrando a duras penas que la sopa no cayese de la cuchara. Frunció el ceño amenazadoramente, pero al poco suspiró resignada y abrió la boca dócilmente permitiendo que uno de los dos cubiertos se colase en ella. 

–No estabas comiendo –se excusó el ángel llenando una nueva cucharada, una sonrisa intentaba escapar haciendo vibrar la comisura de sus labios mientras volvía a dirigirla a Zisel. 

Loki había desistido en su intento de mantener el cubierto estable y reía libremente al igual que el resto de la mesa, hasta los labios de Valdis estaban curvados hacia arriba.

–Tita Zi... ¿por qué hoy no comes tú solita como siempre? –preguntó Guri entre las risas de los demás–. Las personas mayores comen solitas, y yo como soy muuuy mayor ya como sola, ¿ves? ¿Por qué a ti te da la sopa el tito Kirian? 

La aludida miró al hombre de reojo exigiendo que lo explicase él, ya con el color rojo tiñendo sus mejillas por el aumento de las risas ante la pregunta de la pequeña. 

–Porque la tita Zi no se portó bien y no comió casi nada hoy y ahora tampoco le apetece y si no la ayudo se quedará comiendo sola cuando todos terminen. Y no podemos permitir que se quede solita, ¿a que no? –respondió a la niña posicionando una nueva cucharada frente a la boca de Zisel, para ese entonces ya sonriendo ampliamente, satisfecho por haber logrado que ella comiese y que todos liberasen un poco su alma de tantos pesares que llevaban en las últimas semanas.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y aprovechando las risas de todos y las explicaciones de Guri de porqué no era divertido quedarse sola se inclinó un poco para quedar más cerca de Kirian y le habló en un susurro muy bajo:

–¿Así que he sido mala, eh? Vas a tener que poner más empeño en tus castigos si quieres que me porte del todo bien –su voz sonó como un ronroneó y coló una de sus manos debajo de la mesa para acariciar la pierna del ángel con las yemas de los dedos. 

Las mejillas de Kirian ardieron casi al instante y la miró asombrado, cuando sintió esos dedos peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, el agarre a la cuchara se aflojó y finalmente ésta se precipitó en la sopa salpicando especialmente a su propietaria. Ella se limitó a limpiarse para que los demás no se percatasen, sonriendo de lado y finalmente recuperó la cuchara para seguir comiendo ella sola, tras guiñarle un ojo a Kirian. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¡Pensabais que esta loca sólo iba a salir al principio! ¡Já! Ilusos.  
>  **LittleOwl:** Si es que son todo problemas -.-'' a la una se le va la pinza y la encierran y al otro lo atacan por sorpresa, animalicos…


	46. Capítulo 46

Subió los escalones pesadamente, tenía que ir a hacer compañía a Zisel cierta cantidad mínima de tiempo al día, aunque desde el ataque de Lilith le costaba bastante, no podía verla sin que su mente entrase en modo turbo en cuando a esa declaración: ¿de verdad estaba trasloscado? No era como si no pasase el día dándole vueltas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, incapaz de aceptarlo ni negarlo categóricamente, de hecho acababa de ver una película con Guri y no se había enterado de nada. Por este mutismo, los últimos cuatro días había decidido pasar el mayor tiempo posible solo en su tejado, eso era infinitamente mejor que estar pidiendo que le repitieran las cosas cada vez que alguien le hablaba.

Al llegar al segundo piso, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rainer apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de su habitación, pero su mente no lo registró, por ello se vio sorprendido cuando el hombre lo cogió por el cinturilla del pantalón y lo arrastró al interior del dormitorio, haciéndole caer en la cama bajo él. Esta acción consiguió despertarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en esa cama, todo su cuerpo pareció hormiguear ante la expectativa, sus ojos fueron a los labios de Rainer y se lamió el labio inferior casi de manera inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la seriedad de esa boca y después del resto del rostro, sonrojado de vergüenza ante su reacción, giró la cabeza. _“Seré estúpido, él ahora está con Gunnar, eso se acabó”_ , se regañó. 

–Estás otra vez con eso... ¿Qué te preocupa ahora, chaval? –Rainer lo cuestionó directamente manteniendo una expresión seria incorporándose para quedar sentado al lado del ángel. 

Desde hacía un par de días lo había vuelto a ver pensativo y ausente, además pasaba demasiado tiempo en el tejado y ya que él no parecía por la labor de pedir ayuda, decidió tomarse la libertad de secuestrarlo por una buena causa. 

Kirian dejó salir un suave suspiro ante la pérdida, pero no cambió de posición. –No me preocupa nada nuevo, Rai –contestó.

–Muy bien... si no te preocupa nada, ¿qué haces más de la mitad del día subido al tejado? ¿o qué piensas el cien por cien del tiempo? –volvió a preguntar con una ceja alzada, para él pensar demasiado era una preocupación, pero había gente que no lo veía así, algo que nunca comprendería. 

–¿Qué tiene de malo el tejado? Es como mi habitación, tú pasas más de la mitad del tiempo aquí metido siempre. Allí se está cómodo, libre y puedo ver el paisaje, es perfecto –alegó, tras su discurso se mordió el labio, estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones innecesarias, hasta él se daba cuenta.

La ceja de Rainer se alzó más si cabe. –El tiempo que pasas en el tejado ha aumentado considerablemente desde la visita inesperada. Y ha disminuido sobre todo el tiempo con la princesita... ¿algo que alegar a eso? –con los dedos de la mano escenificó lo que había dicho y luego se cruzó de brazos volviendo a una pose seria. 

El ángel se encogió de hombros. –Si estoy más allí no habrá más visitas inesperadas. Y si gastas tiempo en una cosa obviamente no lo haces en otra –se defendió, y en parte era cierto, lo que su cabeza hiciese mientras observaba era otro asunto–. Además estoy encima de su habitación, ella puede salir ahí, no la estoy dejando sola.

El pelirrojo se frotó el tabique de la nariz murmurando. –Si me dieran dinero por cada segundo que trato de hacer que sueltes la verdad sería rico –se quejó–. Esa retahíla no justifica que te pegues todo el día en la nubes... no literalmente. Kirian... –respiró hondo un segundo antes de continuar– ¿a qué le andas dando vueltas? En serio. 

No quería hablar de aquello, de veras que no, sentía que hacerlo sólo lo haría más real y no quería que eso ocurriera, pero ahí estaba Rai, insistiendo, sabía que no pararía hasta que se lo sacara y de tener que hablar no imaginaba otra persona en la que confiase más para hacerlo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó salir en un tono de desesperación:

–Los ángeles no se enamoran, Rai, no pueden, no lo hacen.

El hombre le palmeó la cabeza conciliador. –Nunca creí en esa norma que habías deducido tú sólo. Si eres capaz de querer... ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo tanto como para amar? Además que no haya precedentes que tú conozcas entre los angelitos no quiere decir que no pueda pasar –explicó con voz calmada–. Además tú eres diferente, has tenido más contacto con los humanos que ellos, no sería algo extraño.

–Os quiero, ojalá fuese a todos por igual, pero no es así, os quiero más a Zisel, a ti... ¿Pero por qué debería enamorarme? Y si ese fuese el caso, ¿por qué ella y no tú? –suspiró frustrado, se frotó la cara y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse–. En realidad, no merece la pena ni dedicarle un pensamiento, todo acabará pronto y me iré para siempre. Siento mucho haber caído en esta tontería y haberte preocupado. 

–Puede que sea por poco tiempo, pero deberías aclararte. No vas a dejar de pensar en eso por mucho que digas que no es importante, admítelo, es imposible que no te venga a la mente cuando la veas –argumentó–. Tampoco es como si yo supiese porqué te has enamorado, si lo has hecho, o porque ella... esas cosas pasan, aunque no lo esperes –dijo eso último más para sí mismo que para Kirian, sonriendo unos segundos. 

–Yo no tengo esa sonrisa boba –alegó casi riendo–. Y para mí estar enamorado o no, no va a cambiar nada. Sí, lo pienso cada vez que la veo, pero se me pasará –dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta mientras reflexionaba–. En primer lugar no debería haber hecho el menor caso a Lilith hablando de sentimientos, ella no puede sentirlos como yo, no tiene parte de serafín, además cuando ella nació no había nada, estaba formándose este planeta, ¿qué va a saber ella de nada? –puso una mano en el picaporte y miró al hombre–. Como dije, una tontería. Gracias, Rai, siempre me ayudas en estos jaleos mentales –agradeció con una sonrisa.

–Piénsalo, angelito, quizá el resultado final no cambie, pero merece la pena, quizá acabes descubriendo más cosas de las que piensas –lo animó–. Y tú sí que sabes de sentimientos, ¿no? Siempre son importantes –terminó de decir. 

–Los vuestros lo son. Una razón más por la que darle vueltas es una pérdida de tiempo, Zisel está enamorada de esa persona que dice imposible, enamorarme de ella sería un sentimiento inútil –por alguna razón su corazón pareció constreñirse, pero lo ignoró tanto como le fue posible y abrió la puerta.

Rainer se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente. –¿Nunca has pensado quién de las personas que conoces es, supuestamente, más imposible? –preguntó sin poder creérselo–. El amor de Zisel está tan lejos de cumplirse como tú de admitir lo que sientes. Y te puedo asegurar que no sería inútil –alegó sintiendo que se estaba yendo demasiado de la lengua y que Zisel lo iba a matar como se enterara. 

–Ya sabes que lo intenté, pero no acerté. Ella no quiere que yo lo sepa, no quiere ninguna ayuda con eso. Las veces que le pregunté sólo conseguí molestarla y entristecerla, no me queda otra que acatar su voluntad. ¡Y demonios! Ya te dije lo que siento –protestó cruzando el umbral de la puerta y tirando de ella para cerrarla tras de sí, pero fue detenida por la mano de Rainer. 

–Contesta sinceramente, ¿la amas? –preguntó como último recurso, viendo lo obtuso que podía llegar a ser.

Estuvo tentado a ignorarlo por esa vez y bajar las escaleras para salir al necesitado aire. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos brillantes como el diamante más puro respondían a todo y más, las palabras susurradas no fueron más que un mero complemento.

–Sí. Pero nada cambia, sólo... –llevó una mano a la altura de su corazón y apretó la camiseta en su mano, abatido, completando la frase en su mente: _“duele”_. Cabizbajo emprendió su descenso rápido sin mirar más atrás.

***

Abrió los ojos cuando el Sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte comenzando a calentar su rostro que había quedado un poco frío por pasar la noche en la intemperie. Por suerte había subido al tejado con manga larga y una manta, y las bajas temperaturas de la noche no le afectaron. Llevaba desde la tarde anterior esperando que Kirian volviese para hablar con él, aunque aún no había encontrado las palabras que debía usar. Sin embargo, Rainer prácticamente la había empujado a ese lugar y obligado a que acabase ya con ese tira y afloja tan “sumamente estúpido” que, según él, habían establecido el ángel y ella. La conclusión a la que ella había llegado era que, o le decía a Kirian la verdad o se quedaba viviendo de por vida en ese tejado.

Suspiró resignada, tratando de controlar los nervios, la verdad era que nunca pensó que iba a tener que hacer eso, pero por una vez sentía que había alguna esperanza de que acabase bien. 

Kirian dudó si aterrizar cuando la vio en el tejado, pese haber intentado dejar atrás todo con tantas horas de vuelo, todo volvió con la misma fuerza, este extraño sentimiento de felicidad y dolor. Decidiendo que era tarde para dar la vuelta y pasar el día en las cuevas, reunió valor, tragó fuerte intentando pasar los sentimientos y aterrizó suavemente frente a ella. Lo complació ver que al menos estaba abrigada, para variar.

–Buenos días. ¿Los gemelos han puesto chinches en tu cama? –trató de bromear sin conseguir que su voz sonase acorde con sus palabras.

Zisel sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. –Te estaba esperando. Quería... quiero hablar de algo contigo –le dijo con la voz temblando un poco. 

Una parte de él le dijo insidiosamente que debió haber ido a las cuevas.

–Oh... No tenías por qué esperarme aquí fuera. Nos vemos todos los días –intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, a ese mal presentimiento de que ese “hablar” no era como charlar un día cualquiera.

–Este es un buen sitio –dijo encogiéndose de hombros–, además es... importante, quería hacerlo en cuanto llegases –se detuvo un segundo para coger aire y lo miró directamente–. Yo... yo he estado pensando, desde hace bastante tiempo, la verdad, aunque lo del otro día me ha empujado bastante, que tengo que... tengo que ser sincera contigo, del todo. 

Kirian frunció el ceño, Rainer debía de haberse ido de la lengua, debía de haberle dicho algo para que hablase.

–Lilith sólo sabe decir cosas para herir y para intentar cumplir sus fines. Y no tienes que contarme nada que no quieres que sepa –dijo en tono llano, cruzándose de brazos.

–No me importa lo que ella dijera –alegó–. Quiero que lo sepas, pero me da miedo el resultado –posó su mirada en el cielo antes de seguir hablando–. Fue una frase que tú dijiste lo que me hizo ver que era imposible... –sonrió abiertamente ante sus recuerdos–. ¿Sabes por qué él no puede enamorarse mí? –preguntó sin dejar de sonreír apretando más la manta entorno a ella. Kirian negó y Zisel se volvió a mirarlo sin cambiar la expresión–. Porque los ángeles no se enamoran, Kirian. 

Sus propias palabras arrojadas a su cara impactaron directas en su ahora endeble corazón y mientras su respiración se cortaba en su mente todas las pistas dejadas a lo largo de los meses, todos los días que había pasado con ella se unieron dándole la respuesta al enigma. Su miraba se emborronó, le hubiese gustado decir que las lágrimas eran por mantener demasiado tiempo los ojos abiertos, pero no era así, las repercusiones que tendría que ella estuviese enamorada de él eran la razón. Negó con la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos.

–No, Zisel, no, por favor –dijo en un tono de súplica–. No puedo ser yo, cualquiera menos yo, por favor, por favor... Yo... no quiero que sufras y sé que cuando alguien que quieres muere... –Dio un paso atrás sin dejar de negar y finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba resbaladiza por el rocío–. Lo siento, perdóname. Diosa, da igual lo que haga, al final lo estropeo todo, lo daño todo –Las lágrimas le apretaron la garganta y en voz estrangulada alzó un clamor al cielo en su idioma–: Ama, mi diosa, por favor, no soy digno ni de esta súplica, pero no permitas que ella sufra por mis fallos, os lo ruego. 

Zisel se acercó a él y sacó una mano de la manta para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. –Dolerá, Kir, dije no te iba a mentir, así que sí, dolerá. Pero me has pedido que sea feliz y te prometo que lo seré. Siempre... siempre estarás conmigo –dijo llevando la mano a su pecho–, ¿cómo no voy a ser feliz sabiendo que te tengo para siempre? Aunque sólo sea como un recuerdo... pero para siempre –las lágrimas comenzaron también a agolparse en sus ojos. 

–No quiero que sufras, nunca más –le dijo atreviéndose a mirarla–. Esta... triste felicidad no creo que tampoco sea algo bueno... duele –apretó su abrazo a sí mismo y apretó los dientes–. Te... te... –cogió aire sintiendo que no tenía suficiente para poder decir esas palabras–. Te amo... demasiado para consentirlo.

Los ojos de Zisel se abrieron como platos, una cosa era que otros lo dijeran y otra escuchárselo decir directamente. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó. –No se puede hacer nada ya... y no quiero que el último tiempo contigo sean lágrimas y lamentaciones, Kir. Seré feliz, Loki, Rai, Rolf... nadie dejará que sufra, lo sabes. 

Él la abrazó en respuesta y dejó que sus lágrimas fueran muriendo en el calor de su delgado hombro. Era extraño cómo sólo abrazarla podía ser tan reconfortante, cómo sentía que podría quedarse así por siglos y todo estaría bien, cómo su alma era caldeada sin un serafín que la encandilase, ella era mejor que cualquier remedio angelical. Estar trasloscado daba tanto miedo, un sentimiento tan poderoso que a la vez te hacía sentir tan delicado como un brote de hierba en un campo con ganado.

–Yo también te amo –susurró ella diciendo finalmente esas palabras, y giró la cabeza para poder besarle en la mejilla. 

Ante esas palabras y el nuevo contacto, él también se giró y tras beber los rasgos del rostro de Zisel hasta llegar a su boca, la besó lenta y dulcemente, el tiempo y el espacio quedó en un segundo plano, en ese momento, más que nunca antes, sólo eran ellos dos: abrazándose, besándose y mostrando el amor que se profesaban.

***

–Me alegro de que fuera bien el concierto –respondió Zisel sonriendo a la pantalla de su tablet. Le había costado horrores que Coral le contase del primer concierto con el nuevo guitarrista después de que le sonsacara que estaba saliendo con Kirian, había tardado tanto en lograrlo que había optado por comenzar a darse el baño mientras hablaba con ella y en ese momento estaba recostada en la tina con el agua caliente hasta el cuello–. Me preocupaba que el público se lo pusiera difícil a Luka.

–Para nada... las chicas estaban más que encantadas con los dúos que se marcó con Mike –dijo la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco–. De todas formas recibimos en el camerino un montón de regalos para ti y cartas pidiendo que volvieras pronto, cuando nos veamos te lo daré, si Sam y Alex no se los han adjudicado –añadió riendo. 

–Sabes que podrías quedar con ellos en un sitio apartado, como esa casita del bosque y verlos –propuso Kirian por enésima vez entrando en el cuarto de baño, se bajó los pantalones vaqueros y el suspensorio quedando desnudo, y se sentó en el borde contrario de la tina moviendo los pies y salpicando un poco de agua–. Rolf no pone un pie aquí, cuando hay reunión es Rai o Loki los que vienen a avisar y siempre son por la tarde y en cualquier caso se les puede convencer de que nos cubran. 

–Ellos están ocupados con los ensayos –argumentó Zisel mirando al ángel y obviando por unos instantes la cara de póker que se le había quedado a Coral al ver pasar unos pantalones que caminaban solos, que se bajaban junto a la ropa interior y luego el agua moviéndose sin explicación aparente.

–¡Dios! Dime que no hay fantasmas en tu casa Tay y que no te has vuelto loca y hablas con tu álter ego. 

La aludida rió salpicando a Kirian como reprimenda por hacerle dar más explicaciones. –Es Kir, las cámaras y los micrófonos no pueden captarlo, por eso sólo has visto su ropa. 

–¿Me estás diciendo que lo tengo delante totalmente desnudo y no puedo verlo? ¡El mundo es muy injusto! y tú eres una perra con suerte –agregó sacándole la lengua. 

Kirian se metió en el agua cuando pudo parar de reírse por la confusión, y buceó hasta salir pegado a Zisel sonriente, durante unos segundos la cámara pudo captar una silueta fantasmal de su rostro debido al agua, pero pronto escurrió y sólo quedaron gotas transparentes flotando en la nada.

–Seguro que no ensayan todo el tiempo, antes no lo hacíais, mucho menos por la noche, que es cuando sería más factible ir volando –caviló retomando la conversación– y estás deseando verlos y Coral te echa de menos... pobres chicos –murmuró lo último mirando en la pantalla a la morena que achinaba los ojos al parecer intentando vislumbrar más de lo que las gotas de agua dejaban ver.

La rubia giró el rostro haciendo un mohín. –Eres malo... sabes cómo chantajearme demasiado bien –se quejó. 

–Aprendí del mejor –dijo divertido.

–Maldito Rai... –murmuró por lo bajo. 

–¿Qué estáis tramando? –exigió saber Coral frustrada por no enterarse de la conversación–. Si habláis de travesuras yo quiero enterarme –agregó guiñando un ojo. 

Zisel negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignada apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kirian. –Dice Kir de quedar en el río. Hay una cabaña donde podemos estar –explicó–. Pero tendría que ser de noche. 

–¡Way! Podríamos hacer una fiesta campestre –dijo la chica emocionada dando saltitos–. Miraré el horario que tenemos y te aviso de la fecha, pero no hagas planes para dentro de dos noches –le advirtió. 

Kirian saltó alegre, haciendo un baile de la victoria y salpicando agua por todas partes, luego cogió a Zisel por la cintura con un brazo, acarició una pierna con la otra mano insinuante y la besó profundamente.

–Lo conseguí –susurró sobre sus labios.

–Manipulador –bromeó ella alargando una mano para tocar la pantalla–. Hablamos Cori, tengo cosas que hacer –no le dio tiempo a protestar, apagó el aparato casi al instante–. ¿Planeas celebrar tu victoria? –le preguntó al hombre pegando su pecho más al de él.

–¿No crees que lo merezca por mi... duro esfuerzo? –preguntó sonriendo pícaro, juntando sus caderas. 

–Sin duda ha sido un esfuerzo durísimo, quizá podamos buscar una buena recompensa –añadió lamiendo esa sonrisa. 

Kirian intentó atrapar esa lengua traviesa, pero fue sorpresivamente empujado y cayó de espaldas, cuando sacó la cabeza del agua y logró ver a través de su pelo, Zisel había desaparecido de la habitación, pero el rastro de agua y una suave risa llevaban hacia el dormitorio. Rápidamente, corrió tras ella, sólo retrasándose unos segundos para dejar salir sus alas, esa vez gimió quedamente, no hacía ni diez minutos que las había escondido, eso nunca era buena idea. Ignorando el dolor fugaz, alcanzó a Zisel en los cojines frente a la chimenea, iluminada por un simulador y no por ardiente leña, de otro modo, pese a la noche fresca del desierto, siendo verano hubiesen acabado como pollos asados. Sonrió divertido al ver la ropa que había arrastrado desde el armario en su prisa por sacar la caja con los regalos de su cumpleaños de parte de Rai, se arrodilló frente a ella, se la quitó de las manos, la tiró a un lado y al fin pudo apoderarse de esos labios que habían escapado y danzar con esa lengua. Se fue inclinando más y más sobre ella mientras sus manos recorrían la piel húmeda de sus piernas, costado y pechos, hasta conseguir que quedase acostada sobre los cojines. Se colocó encajando perfectamente entre sus piernas separadas y continuó con su beso y sus caricias.

Zisel gimió en el beso y se arqueó ante las caricias sobre su piel. Sus propias manos estaban recorriendo el cuerpo de Kirian con desesperación. Una mano acariciaba el hombro y brazo, pasando de vez en cuando por su pelo para acercarlo más de la nuca y profundizar el beso si eso era posible. La otra se movía de arriba abajo sobre su espalda, arañando ligeramente cuando llegaba a su culo. Delineó toda la extensión de la columna vertebral y se quedó tanteando al final antes de volver a subir por un costado. Todo eso sin querer separarse de su boca, pero al mismo tiempo deseándolo para poder tener acceso a otras zonas. 

El ángel rompió el beso y pasó a atender la oreja y el cuello de Zisel, volvió a sus labios y cuando los dejó de nuevo para emprender su descenso, ella lo retuvo por el pelo para lamer y morderle el cuello, se removió jadeante ante esa acción y pudo sentir la humedad entre las piernas de ella contra su dureza. La besó con pasión cuando lo liberó y retomó su propósito inicial, lamiendo y chupando pezones, ombligo y cada centímetro de piel que encontró a su paso, con ella arqueándose y gimiendo cada vez, hasta que su lengua tomó el lugar contra el que minutos antes había estado apretándose su polla.

Trató de no mover las caderas ante ese toque, agarrando un cojín sobre su cabeza con una mano y la otra enredada entre los cabellos de Kirian. Tiró de ellos obligándolo a incorporarse al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo quedando con sus piernas totalmente separadas y el ángel de rodillas entre ellas. Volvió a capturar su boca unos segundos, saboreándose a sí misma de esos labios y luego bajó por el pecho hasta los pezones, lamiendo, chupando, torturándolos. Sus manos se colocaron en la cadera y se movieron en direcciones opuestas, la primera alcanzó su trasero y apretó y acarició con los dedos tentándolo, mientras la otra se apropiaba de su erección y se movía en movimientos demasiado lentos, rozando con un dedo los testículos al descender. 

Kirian separó un poco las piernas y como siempre se retorció incapaz de terminar de decantarse por una estimulación u otra, acabando por soltar unos gemidos de frustración. Un dedo comenzó a presionar su ano mientras lo rodeaba una y otra vez, se sintió tentado a suplicar y lloriquear, en su lugar unió su mano con la de Zisel para que se desplazara más rápido por su erección mientras se apretaba a la mano de atrás, pero pronto fue empujado hasta que fue él el que quedó recostado en los cojines, las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza enlazadas con las de ella, la pérdida de ambos contactos a la vez fue casi cruel.

–Zisel –lloriqueó en súplica, finalmente.

Ella sonrió pícara sin cambiar la posición o hacer algo para continuar y sin dejar que su cuerpo se rozase del todo con el de él. Agachó la cabeza y lamió largamente todo su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Intencionalmente hizo que uno de sus muslos rozase un segundo la polla de Kirian para después retirar la pierna de nuevo, impacientándolo más. Repitió la acción un par de veces, intercalando con el roce de sus pezones en el pecho de el hombre, hasta que consideró que era suficiente tortura y estiró una mano para alcanzar la caja, permitiéndole de ese modo moverse de alguna manera. 

–¿Quieres elegir el premio? –susurró en un ronroneo rozando sus labios con los propios. 

Trató de besarla, pero ella se apartó de nuevo juguetona. –Tócame –rogó sin ser capaz de pensar en nada más, mucho menos en la caja que veía por el rabillo del ojo. 

Zisel sonrió más, alcanzó el antifaz y se lo colocó acercándose de nuevo a su oído. –No te lo puedes quitar hasta que te lo diga –susurró autoritaria.

–No... No me gustan estas cosas, es como las esposas. Yo quiero ver que eres tú –protestó, llevando una mano al antifaz para quitárselo, pero cuando sus dedos estaban rozando su objetivo, su mano fue apartada y aprisionada de nuevo contra los cojines. 

Ella alcanzó su boca besándolo y movió sus caderas para rozarse contra el miembro de Kirian. –Vas a sentir que soy yo –le dijo sin detener el movimiento atreviéndose a soltarlo un poco de las manos. No obstante, él negó con la cabeza y cuando tuvo la facultad de hacer otra cosa que gemir por el roce, aprovechó para intentar quitarse de nuevo lo que le impedía ver.

Zisel dejó que se lo quitase finalmente, le hubiese gustado que lo probase una vez, pero tampoco iba a forzarlo, si no lo hacía con su consentimiento no tenía mucho sentido para ella. Detuvo el roce de su cadera y se irguió quedando sentada en su cadera forzando una expresión desilusionada. 

–El angelito nunca me deja ser mala –se quejó chascando la lengua y trazando círculos sobre el abdomen de Kirian con un dedo. 

–No me gusta estar impedido. Ya sé cómo va esto, pero sigo prefiriendo verte –se excusó. Era un guerrero de nacimiento, nunca apreciaría que coartasen sus facultades, que lo debilitaran. Le había costado bastante dar la espalda a nadie, cuando Rai lo ataba... sabía que podía confiar en él, pero igualmente no había sido agradable, sólo soportable por el resto de sensaciones placenteras–. Puedes ser tan “mala” como desees, ¿pero por qué tenéis esa obsesión con atarme o similar?

Zisel se removió un poco. –Creo que las novelas eróticas han hecho mucho daño a esta sociedad –respondió–. Entonces... que te toque, ¿no? –añadió retomando el juego y acariciando con una mano su polla arqueándose un poco en el proceso, cuando cesó el toque cogió el dildo y uno de los lubricantes y lo embadurno–. ¿Quieres que haga algo así? –lamió la extensión del juguete, rozó la punta con su lengua y se lo introdujo para rodearlo con sus labios, todo sin apartar la mirada intensa de Kirian. 

Él asintió sin poder apartar la vista de esa boca, removiéndose anhelante sin saber si por esa lengua en otro falo más sensitivo o ese dildo llenándole, debía hacer algo con su toma de decisiones, en cuanto a sexo se refería parecía colapsar. 

La mujer dejó el dildo de nuevo en la caja y en un movimiento rápido se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él. Agarró de nuevo el bote de lubricante, de sabor a fresas con nata, y vertió unas gotas sobre el miembro que tenía delante dejando que escurriera por sus testículos. Con un solo dedo lo acarició recogiendo parte del gel, giró un poco la cabeza para que Kirian la viese y se llevó el dedo a la boca sonriendo. 

–Cada vez es más dulce –repitió la acción disfrutando del sabor y de la tortura a la lo que estaba sometiendo. 

–Zisel... –rogó mirándola con deseo. Cuando ella siguió chupando ese dedo con parsimonia dejó caer la cabeza en los cojines y dejó salir un bufido frustrado. 

En algún momento había pasado por su cabeza que estando con ella había mejorado en ese aspecto, se había librado de tanta tortura sexual, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que la chica aprendía demasiado rápido y en ocasiones hasta podía ser peor que Rai, lo que en parte era normal, después de todo existía cierta empatía masculina allí.

Zisel sonrió, pero decidió que ya había sufrido bastante y la siguiente vez que fue a acariciarlo con el dedo acabó tomándolo por completo en su mano comenzando los rítmicos movimientos. Con la otra libre agarró el bote y echó más lubricante, esa vez consiguiendo que llegase a su ano. Se movió lo necesario para poder tumbarse sobre él y así alcanzar con su boca la erección sin problemas e introducir un dedo en la entrada. 

El ángel se movió hacia ese dedo haciendo que entrase tanto como era posible mientras enterraba una mano en un cojín y la otra arañaba la suave alfombra. Siguió moviéndose rítmicamente al compás con la boca de Zisel. Se añadió un segundo dedo y ya no pudo impedir que los gemidos dominaran su respiración. Necesitando hacer algo más con su boca, elevó las caderas de Zisel que descansaban sobre su pecho sujetándola con ambas manos y elevó la cabeza hasta que su boca entró en contacto con los labios inferiores de ella y su lengua la recorrió y penetró como en un apasionado beso.

Ella gimió deteniendo un instante las acciones de su boca y su lengua e introdujo el tercer dedo aumentando un poco el ritmo. Con la vista buscó el dildo, pero de alguna manera había acabado lejos de su alcance, así que sin pensarlo demasiado cogió el vibrador de la caja, lo lubricó y lo encendió provocando una suave vibración en su mano. Moviendo ligeramente las caderas contra la lengua del ángel, retomó las caricias en su erección y acercó el aparato a su culo, sin introducirlo, sólo rozando mientras seguía penetrando con sus dedos. 

Cuando finalmente los dedos fueron reemplazados por el vibrador que lo había estado avisando de su llegada como los tambores en una batalla, Kirian dejó de coordinar todo movimiento, su boca gritaba palabras inconexas pasando fluidamente del inglés al idioma del cielo, intercalados con gemidos y jadeos, mientras sus labios siguieron moviéndose unos momentos más contra el sexo de Zisel tratando de continuar con su tarea inicial, todo su cuerpo se retorció bajo ella y empujó contra ese paraíso o infierno, nunca podía estar seguro con los vibradores, sentía que su alma podría escapar de su cuerpo con esa cosa vibrando contra su próstata lo que inevitablemente llevaba a que se corriera inusitadamente rápido, podía hacerlo incluso sin la estimulación extra de la boca de ella en su polla. Un par de empujones más y estaba derramándose en la boca de Zisel, con el cuerpo totalmente arqueado y gritando su nombre, tan alto que dudaba que las paredes insonorizadas aguantasen.

Quedó laxo sobre los cojines por unos segundos hasta que sintió que el vibrador seguía en su culo y su cuerpo se movió contra su voluntad a por más y jadeó roncamente hasta que la mujer pareció apiadarse al fin de él y lo sacó. Su pérdida fue una bendición y una maldición a la vez, pero pudo respirar tratando de normalizar su respiración y que así su cerebro volviese a funcionar y le informase disgustado que había dejado a Zisel abandonada al ver su culo tan próximo a su cara.

Ella se levantó finalmente, y se movió quedando de rodillas a un lado de Kirian, retirando su peso de encima de él. Se limpió con la mano los restos de semen que había caído por las comisuras de sus labios y lamió sus dedos. La otra mano apartó algunos mechones negros que se habían pegado a la frente del ángel, acariciándolo esperando que su respiración se normalizara. 

Kirian estiró un brazo y la trajo para besarla dulcemente, abrazándola hasta hacerla caer de nuevo sobre él. Rompió el beso y la miró con cariño y cierta disculpa a la vez que le acariciaba las mejillas y peinaba sus cabellos. La besó una vez más y llevó sus manos a sus caderas.

–Lo siento... déjame arreglarlo –dijo tirando de ella, tratando de tener acceso con su boca al sexo de ella.

–Siempre te disculpas... no quiero que lo hagas –lo reprendió Zisel impidiendo que la moviese más. Se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los de él rozándolos, cogió con una mano la de Kirian y la movió a sus pezones completamente duros sin necesidad de estimulación–. Esto lo consigues cuando te escucho gemir –la movió de nuevo para que notase los latidos acelerados en su pecho–, esto cuando suplicas –bajó por entre sus cuerpos hasta colarlas entre sus piernas, para que sintiese lo húmeda que estaba–, creo que podría correrme sólo viendo cómo lo haces tú, Kirian, no tienes que disculparte –terminó de decir y lo besó despacio durante unos segundos. 

–¿Y si disfruto complaciéndote? –le dio un breve beso–. ¿Tampoco quieres que lo haga? –preguntó lamiendo sus labios.

Ella rió por la insinuación y negó con la cabeza. –Hazlo, pero no te disculpes porque yo haga lo mismo –lo volvió a besar dejando libre su mano para poder acariciar el costado y parte del pecho del hombre. 

Él sonrió y la elevó sin esfuerzo hasta su rostro para continuar con lo que había dejado a medias, si cabe con más ímpetu, mientras sus manos se movían libremente por el cuerpo sobre él.

Zisel gimió arqueándose y moviendo sus caderas en consonancia. Arañó el pecho del hombre con una mano, la otra atrapó uno de sus pezones, jugando con él ya que esa vez no había atendido esa zona como de costumbre. Su cuerpo tembló ante una nueva caricia sobre su clítoris y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó, alejando su sexo de la boca de Kirian y lo miró a los ojos. 

–Si sigues acabaré dormida, y te quiero dentro –le recordó el aumento de la dosis de la pulsera. 

Kirian hizo un sonido de disgusto. –Malditos gemelos –refunfuñó y, reticente, dejó que se alejara.

Ella lo besó como disculpa volviendo a colocarse de rodillas entre sus piernas. En el camino sacó el anillo de doble penetración de la caja y lo miró con curiosidad. 

–¿Esto es para lo que creo que es? –preguntó alzando una ceja, nunca habían usado los anillos. 

–Em... es posible –contestó alejándose un poco, no estaba ni mínimamente interesado en tener una de esas cosas conteniendo su liberación hasta el punto del dolor. Se recriminó no haberse deshecho de ellos al día siguiente de obtenerlos, pero lo cierto era que se había olvidado completamente de su existencia, Zisel era la que solía abrir esa caja y sacar cosas de ella, por lo que no los había vuelto a ver.

Ella lo miró con rostro angelical, le estaba encantando eso de probar cosas nuevas y se había aficionado bastante al sexo anal. 

–Ah-ah. No me mires así –dijo negando con la cabeza y pasando una pierna al otro lado del cuerpo de ella para poder recular un poco–. No quiero saber nada de anillos, prefiero lo de los ojos... eso luego duele –explicó alejándose unos centímetros más con cada palabra y protegiendo con una mano su pene.

Zisel hizo un mohín y gimió suplicante. –Por fa... te lo puedes quitar cuando quieras, tampoco quiero que te duela... 

Kirian miró el anillo, no parecía ser de los que se ajustaban para apretarle e impedirle correrse cuando lo necesitara, pero aún así no se fiaba, Rainer se le había jugado demasiadas veces con anillos que no parecían lo que eran. Fijó sus ojos en los de Zisel y sintió un poco de remordimiento de conciencia negándose a cada cosa que ella quería probar. Se mordió el labio y estiró una mano para que le diese el anillo, comprobaría que no tenía truco antes de someter a su pene a eso. 

La mujer se lo tendió aún sin saber que iba a hacer con él, al parecer que lo volatilizara con una bola de energía no era un posibilidad muy remota. Decidió ordenar la caja mientras esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Kirian, distraídamente abrió el bote de lubricante de calor para saborearlo, le encantaba no saber cual era el sabor exacto hasta que se lo llevaba a la boca, el Kiwi con chocolate de esa vez le hizo gemir gustosa.

El ángel inspeccionó la cosa de cerca, lo apretó comprobando que no cedía y metió sus dedos por el anillo también asegurándose que no se cerraba con algún botón oculto que podría rozar al ponérselo, incluso lo lamió, había algunos que reaccionaban a la humedad, lo recordaba demasiado bien, había estado disfrutando de una mamada cuando Rainer lamió el anillo que le había puesto minutos antes y se había ajustado impidiendo se corriese en el momento preciso. No, parecía que sólo era un anillo con la única finalidad de poder realizar una doble penetración.

–Está bien –aceptó resignado, acariciándose un poco para estimularse hasta volver a estar duro y deslizarlo por su polla hasta la base, parecía hecho a medida y conociendo al pelirrojo bien podía serlo.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó ella volviendo a mirarlo y sintiendo que no era correcto que fuese él el que se provocara una erección. Se acercó y lo beso dulcemente acariciando una de sus mejillas y su pecho. 

–Sólo si tú lo estás. Esa cosa... es para ti –contestó aún mirando el anillo con sospecha.

–No es como si fuese la primera vez –respondió sonriendo y dejando un fugaz beso de nuevo en sus labios. 

Sin romper el beso, cogió el lubricante de manos de ella y comenzó a extenderlo por sus dedos, sin prisa. Con esos mismo dedos acarició su espalda haciendo dibujos imaginarios, descendiendo por ella hasta acunar una de sus nalgas, su dedo corazón quedó rozando su vagina y el índice su ano, los movió casi imperceptiblemente, acariciando la zona, devolviendo la desesperación vivida. Sonrió en el beso cuando ella se movió empujándose contra su mano, y dejó que su dedo penetrase la entrada lubricada, mientras el otro hacía círculos en la otra preparándola con demasiada lentitud.

Zisel maldijo mentalmente soltando un gemido por la intromisión, Kirian estaba vengándose y bien sabía que podía tener mucho autocontrol. Rompió el beso y tiró del lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos se movieron de nuevo hasta un pezón y la polla del hombre, quería esos dedos, los dos. 

Kirian echó más lubricante en su mano ocupada y sobre el culo de ella, tenía que reconocer que calentarle era una buena jugada, pero no conseguiría romper su voluntad tan fácil, ella había querido alargar aquello, tenerle dentro y, bien, eso era lo que obtendría... dentro de un buen rato. Dejó el lubricante y repartió la caliente sustancia por más partes de su espalda, los dedos de su otra mano continuaron con su torturadora tarea, insinuando que su dedo índice al fin entraría al presionar de vez en cuando la fruncida entrada sin llegar a hacerlo. Cuando sintió que acabaría por tomar soluciones más drásticas si continuaba con eso, le hizo darse la vuelta e inclinarse, y su lengua pasó a saborear el lubricante caliente de fondue de frutas que había estado esparciendo por su espalda y finalmente llegar a su ano. Limpió a conciencia todo el contorno y presionó, esta vez sí, introduciéndola un poco y saliendo lamiendo la circunferencia para volver a introducirla un poco más.

Animado por los gemidos y el movimiento de las caderas de Zisel que se apretaban contra su rostro, la recompensó introduciendo un dedo sin dejar la estimulación con su lengua, el no conocer qué fruta saborearía después hacía a ese lubricante adictivo. Lamió un poco su sexo y sacó el dedo, había espacio suficiente para la delgada extensión del anillo que portaba. Subió por la espalda acariciando los costados y desviándose a sus senos que acunó en sus manos, su boca eliminó cualquier rastro de lubricante olvidado sobre la columna vertebral de Zisel y besó su nuca y hombros. Posicionó su glande sin penetrarla todavía y llevó una mano al anillo para asegurarse de que se introdujera por donde debía cuando finalmente se enterrara en ella.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su sexo se contrajo por la anticipación. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Kirian sobre su espalda, con las pupilas oscurecidas y los labios entreabiertos. 

–Kirian... –lo llamó suplicante y movió la cadera para juntarse más con su polla y el anillo. 

Él besó su mejilla y estirándose un poco más sus labios, introduciéndose un par de centímetros en ella en el proceso. Sonrió ante la respiración entrecortada que obtuvo con sólo eso y volvió a besar sus labios, oreja y cuello aleatoriamente mientras seguía entrando con una parsimonia que incluso a él desesperaba, haciendo que tuviera que apretar los dientes para aguantar y no terminar de empujarse hasta que sus testículos chocasen contra ella. Una vez dentro, aún se mantuvo unos segundos parado mientras la acariciaba el torso. Salió casi por completo y volvió a entrar, despacio, pero no tanto como la primera vez, repitió la acción tres veces más y aumentó un poco el ritmo, cuidando de salir casi lo mínimo para que la corta protuberancia del anillo no saliese de ella y tuviese que estar todo el tiempo asegurándose de que se dirigiese a su destino correcto.

–Ah... Kir... sigue –había dejado caer la cabeza entre sus brazos y cuando sus ojos se abrían un poco podía ver las caderas de Kirian chocando contra su trasero, esa sola visión le hacía jadear más. 

La estimulación en ambas partes de su cuerpo, sumadas a las continuas caricias de las manos del hombre y el calor que ocasionaba el lubricante la estaban volviendo loca, y cuando el ritmo aumentó pasó de soltar jadeos a gemidos mezclados con palabras inconexas. Se movió al ritmo que marcaba Kirian profundizando las penetraciones y enseguida pidió que aumentase la velocidad, la fuerza... esa vez su pedido no se hizo esperar demasiado, agarró con ambas manos el cojín que tenía delante, pero sus brazos acabaron doblándose y quedó con el rostro enterrado en él. Aún así los gritos cuando sintió que alcanzaba el orgasmo no se vieron sofocados por el objeto, Kirian se vació dentro de ella casi al mismo tiempo con su nombre en sus labios entre las inentendibles palabras. 

Sintió el molesto pinchazo en su muñeca segundos después y gimió en protesta haciendo que él saliese de su interior para poder girar y besarlo antes de que el tranquilizante hiciese efecto.

–Lo siento... –se disculpó entrando en la bruma del sueño aunque seguía intentando resistirse. 

Kirian la besó dulcemente. –No te disculpes –unió sus labios de nuevo, acarició su rostro y la abrazó–. Te quiero. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes –prometió rozando su nariz con la de ella. 

Zisel sólo llegó a asentir llevando una mano al corazón de él respondiendo a sus palabras antes de quedar profundamente dormida. 

**Continuará...**


	47. Capítulo 47

Colgó las últimas luces de los árboles formando un camino desde la linde del bosque hasta la cabaña, ascendió para observar el horizonte y vio una pequeña caravana de coches y motos a un par de kilómetros de distancia acercarse; Coral y el resto de la tropa y demás invitados estaría allí pronto.

Aterrizó frente a la cabaña, escondió sus alas y se puso una camiseta negra con una sola manga corta y cuello ancho que había llevado para la ocasión. Se acercó a Zisel, la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

–¿Está todo? En diez minutos están aquí, deben ser unos veinte –informó.

–Todo listo. Coral trae la música y la bebida. Creo que un amigo suyo es D’J y otro barman... –dijo riendo divertida acariciando las manos de Kirian–. No quiero saber de dónde saca a sus amigos –bromeó y se giró para quedar frente a él–. Gracias por convencerme, los echaba de menos –dijo sonriendo enlazando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. 

–No hay de qué. Todo va a salir bien, así que sólo disfruta de la noche y tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo? –trató de eliminar los últimos rastros de preocupación en ella, sin deshacer su abrazo.

–Seguro –respondió levantando la cabeza para besarlo lentamente con dulzura–. No dejes que Sam y Alex te vuelvan loco –dijo escuchando como los coches estaban entrando en el bosque.

–No te preocupes, tengo mucha práctica con locos, si Eve y Loki no lo lograron ya nadie podrá hacerlo –contestó divertido. 

–Es bueno saberlo –le dio un último beso y se acercó al camino para ver cómo un coche paraba en ese instante y cómo Coral salía casi de un salto y se abalanzaba sobre ella. 

–¡Enanaaaaa! –ese fue el grito más teatral que Zisel había escuchado en su vida, pero rió abiertamente correspondiendo al abrazo. La morena la sujetó por los hombros y la miró sonriente–. Y bien... ¿dónde está el afortunado angelito? –preguntó buscando a Kirian con la mirada hasta que lo divisó apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cabaña y se acercó a él dando pequeños saltos–. Tenemos que hablar, jovencito –Kirian levantó una ceja ante el apelativo–. ¿Qué es eso de pasearte desnudo en las videoconferencias y que yo no pueda verte? No es justo –se quejó de nuevo, lo había hecho las últimas veces que había hablado con Zisel. 

–Si pudieses verme no tendría gracia –bromeó Kirian y añadió haciendo un mohín–: Te traje a Tay, ¿eso no me disculpa?

–Quizá con un beso me lo piense –dijo ella siguiéndole la broma–. Sólo en la mejilla, es una lástima que ya estés pillado, no me arriesgaré a que la rubia me mate tan pronto –dijo guiñando un ojo. 

Kirian se rió, no creyendo su suerte con los modales de Coral, cuando había estado supuestamente casado con Rai no le había importado en absoluto meterle mano dado el caso, pero no dijo nada, hizo lo pedido y con una teatral reverencia la invitó a pasar.

Zisel negó viendo la escena cuando dos pares de brazos la alzaron estrujándola. 

–No pudimos hacer nada –dijo Sam besando su cuello. 

–Está loca, ya lo sabes, empezó a llamar y nadie la detuvo –añadió Alex para luego hacer lo mismo que su pareja, pero en los labios de la chica para luego separarse fingiendo estar arrepentido–. ¡Oh, cierto! Espero que tu chico no se moleste –dijo travieso y saludando a Kirian con una mano, el ángel sonrió y agitó una mano, pero con un ojo en Coral, por el bien común. 

–Seguís igual... –rió Zisel sin conseguir fingir decepción, se giró para ver a las últimas dos personas que conocía salir del coche. Los demás invitados ya se habían acercado y estaban terminando de montar las cosas para empezar la fiesta. Zisel se acercó y abrazó a Mike con fuerza, éste le devolvió el abrazo y la besó en el pelo y en la mejilla–. Me alegro de verte, ¿no te han vuelto demasiado loco? –bromeó sintiendo las miradas sobre ellos, todavía era una noticia bastante fresas su “ruptura”, lo habían decidido cuando se separaron en Ereso, era ilógico seguir con esa “relación”. 

–Han estado a punto, te lo aseguro –respondió el hombre sonriendo y le revolvió el pelo antes de volverse para presentarle a Luka. 

Zisel lo saludó con un par de besos y los tres juntos se acercaron a donde los otros dos hombres del grupo habían comenzado a incordiar a Kirian a preguntas. 

–En serio... ¿cuándo se te pasó por la cabeza que era buena idea quedarse con esa loca? –volvió a preguntar Alex–. Los hombres son menos problemáticos. 

–No se planean... estas cosas –volvió a contestar Kirian y agregó casi para el cuello de su camiseta–: Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

–Dejad de atosigarlo. Soy maravillosa y tengo un culo perfecto... ahí está la respuesta –las palabras de Zisel hicieron reír a Coral que a pesar de que estaba eligiendo la música no les quitaba ojo, ni a ellos ni a nadie de la fiesta, era una capacidad asombrosa la que tenía esa mujer. 

Mike y Luka saludaron también a Kirian estrechándole la mano. El segundo se juntó con Sam y Alex que estaban sirviendo ya algunos vasos de bebida, pero Mike se quedó mirando a Kirian intensamente. 

–Al final no iba desencaminado con mis suposiciones –comentó Mike con rostro serio. 

Kirian bajó la mirada sintiéndose regañado y un poco hipócrita. –Yo... no creí estar mintiendo entonces y... –miró a Zisel comprobando que estaba lo suficiente lejos y entretenida con los chicos para no escucharle, intentaba hablar de su muerte lo menos posible delante de ella– aún tengo que marcharme... creo que pronto –la tristeza en su voz era patente. Miró intensamente a Mike antes de hacer su petición–. ¿La cuidarás cuando yo no esté más?

El hombre frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero relajó la expresión poco después al mirar a Zisel. Dio un paso adelante colocándose al lado del ángel y puso un mano en su hombro. 

–Preocúpate de que esté bien ahora. Cuando eso pase, tendrá gente de sobra –aseguró alejándose cuando la aludida se acercaba a ellos. Zisel miró a Kirian extrañada y lo abrazó por la cintura. 

–¿Todo bien? 

–Muy bien, ahora incluso mejor que hace un par de segundos –contestó, empujando su pesar al rinconcito de su alma en la que solía mantenerlo escondida cuando estaba con ella para dejar aflorar una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Me alegro, porque Coral ha dicho que iba a hacer un concurso de baile y necesito pareja –comentó sonriendo inocente. 

–Sabes que no sé bailar. Quiero decir... no bailar, bailar –trató de eludir la propuesta.

–Te he visto hacerlo con Rai, y se te da muy bien mover las caderas –bromeó moviendo las suyas y con las manos guiándolo a él para que hiciese lo mismo. 

–Bueno... pero eso no era bailar realmente –refutó sonrojándose–. No sé seguir el ritmo a esa cosa que llamáis música... yo... no... –suspiró decidió confesar las cosas como eran sin más rodeos–. Está bien, sólo nos enrollábamos, él se movía y yo le seguía como él quería.

–¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta –ironizó divertida. Negó con la cabeza y se alzó para besarlo–. Creo que secuestraré a Sam o Alex, pero cuando esté borracha me debes uno para que caiga elegantemente en tus brazos y no en el suelo –añadió contra sus labios. 

–No deberías beber hasta ese punto –no pudo evitar recomendarle–. ¿Y sabes? Este tejado no se ve muy incómodo tampoco –dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de evitar la sesión de “baile”.

–¿Intentas huir de mí? –preguntó alzando una ceja, coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y acarició la cinturilla del pantalón–. ¿Estás seguro de preferir el tejado?

–No concretamente de ti –se defendió mirando esa mano insinuadora, humedeciéndose los labios.

–Es bueno tenerlo claro –lamió sus labios y atrapó su boca con la suya, como si quisiera devorarla. 

–¡Meteos en la cabaña! ¡Cochinos! –se burló Coral desde el otro lado del claro mientras Sam y Alex silbaban. 

Zisel se separó con la respiración agitada y le sonrió. –No huyas al tejado –susurró rozando casualmente su entrepierna por encima del pantalón y se reunió con sus amigos comenzando a bailar con Coral. 

Kirian la observó alejarse y tomó una profunda respiración conteniendo su estimulada excitación. Buscó un árbol lo suficiente ancho para que fuese cómodo apoyarse en él y se quedó mirando al grupo, sin ánimo de acercarse más a la cabaña de la que salía el ruido atronador y a la gente apiñada, supuso que para darse calor, que danzaban como íncubos; por un momento se apiadó de los animales del bosque.

No dejó de bailar prácticamente en toda la noche, riendo de las payasadas de Sam y Alex, y de los comentarios ácidos de Coral. Bebió todos los vasos que los dos chicos le pasaban y a esas alturas el alcohol corría por sus venas libremente, aunque aún era consciente de lo que hacía todo se había vuelto más ligero y divertido. Trató de convencer por todos los medios a los chicos para que fueran su pareja de baile en el concurso que la morena había propuesto: Mike se negó en rotundo, Sam y Alex le dieron largas, ellos iban a ser los vencedores habían dicho; por suerte al final consiguió que Luka se apiadase de ella.

Conocía al chico de antes, pero nunca había hablado con él tanto. Su metro noventa y tres impresionaba, sobre todo por el ancho de su espalda y los definidos músculos de sus brazos a la vista gracias a esa camiseta de tirantes. Además el pelo completamente negro hasta lo hombros, algo alborotado y los ojos oscuros le daban una imagen bastante amenazante. Sin embargo, el tío era un Sol, no dejaba de sonreír mostrando los dientes casi perfectos y las charlas con él eran más que divertidas.

Cuando Coral dijo las normas la risa general de los invitados silenció la música unos segundos. Como no podía ser de otra manera las ideas de esa chica no tenían límite: ganaría el concurso de baile la pareja que más sensual se moviera, sin que los globos de agua que ella había repartido, y que estaban en medio de las parejas, explotaran por el contacto. La música comenzó y a los dos minutos ya se habían mojado cuatro parejas. Zisel reía moviendo las caderas por los comentarios de Luka y sus propuestas, incluso consiguió que se atreviese a bajar un poco al son de la música. Inevitablemente la maniobra no fue realizada correctamente y el globo les empapó a ambos las camisetas, provocando que acabaran riendo a carcajadas mientras intentaban llegar donde estaban los demás.

Una vez con todos buscó a su alrededor a Kirian, y lo encontró en el mismo árbol en el que había estado desde el principio. Apuró el vaso de tequila que le dio Alex y se acercó a él sonriendo. 

–¡No puedo creer-lo! ¡He perdido! –se quejó sintiendo la lengua algo adormecida por el alcohol. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza. –Ya casi no coordinas –la regañó, cuando llegó hasta él la abrazó y le frotó la espalda al sentir su piel fría.

–Son Sam y Alex, ¡quieren emborracharme! –se defendió agradeciendo el calor y metiendo las manos dentro de la camiseta de él para entrar en contacto con la cálida piel. 

–Tú les dejas –refutó él estremeciéndose un momento por el contraste repentino al sentir las manos heladas, pero no se apartó.

–Creo que es un plan malvado para conseguir que me distraiga y poder meterte mano –dijo arrugando la nariz–. Les gustas... ¡te prohijibo que te separes mí desde ahora! –añadió en un tono que pretendía ser autoritario. 

El ángel suspiró reuniendo paciencia. –He pasado una noche muy tranquila –la contradijo en sus deducciones–. Pero iré contigo a donde quieras.

–Entonces vamos con los demás. Ya verás, Luka cuenta cosas muy graciosas –comenzó a tirar de él, pero se detuvo a los dos pasos y se volvió a besarlo–. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía –explicó sonriendo y volvió a retomar su camino al lugar donde el grupo bailaba y bebía. 

Kirian se dejó llevar sin tener escapatoria hacia aquel infierno, eso le pasaba por no pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras antes de decirlas. Nada más llegar se encontró siendo acorralado en el medio del grupo, manos, no sabía de quién, le sujetaban de las caderas y guiaban sus movimientos, de vez en cuando alguna se colaba en sus pantalones y le pellizcaba o agarraba el culo haciéndole saltar y sin saber cómo de repente se encontró desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Alex estaba en las misma condiciones que Kirian, y Sam luchaba por mantener sus pantalones en su sitio después de que su cinturón desapareciera misteriosamente. Zisel y Coral habían sustituido al ángel en el centro y se movían con las frentes juntas acariciándose sobre la ropa. 

Al verse libre se alejó del círculo, pero no mucho intentando mantener su palabra a Zisel, pero su plan de salvación le salió por la culata y otras manos desconocidas tiraron de él. Palabras cargadas de alcohol rozaban su oído y su cuello, intentó regresar a salvo con Zisel, incómodo por los toques atrevidos de esos desconocidos, pero sólo logró ser arrastrado por otras manos más lejos de su objetivo. Apretó los labios para no acabar enseñando los colmillos y librarse de aquella gente de un modo más efectivo y definitivo, comenzando a hartarse. Sus pantalones fueron abiertos de un jalón haciendo volar el botón y rompiendo más allá de la cremallera, los atrapó con una mano antes de que cayeran mientras se removía y con la mano libre cogió por el cuello al hombre que estaba tan decidido a desnudarle, su rostro se contrajo en ira perdiendo toda paciencia y entre sus colmillos salió un siseo amenazador. Unas nuevas manos lo abrazaron por las caderas y tiraron de él, giró la cabeza dispuesto a acabar rápido con quien osaba tocarlo de nuevo y al que ya tenía sujeto, pero contuvo su impulso al encontrarse al fin con un rostro conocido.

Zisel lo miró con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos, el ángel pasó a prestarle toda la atención, preocupado por sus sentimientos, soltando al pervertido que trastabilló y cayó al suelo buscando aire. Ella apretó su abrazo y comenzó a tirar de él para alejarse de la improvisada pista de baile. 

–Lo siento... es mi culpa... no debí llevarte y menos dejarte solo –susurró apenada. 

Kirian se abrazó a ella como si fuese una salvavidas y no le dio mucha importancia a que sus pantalones descendieran dejando su culo al descubierto. Besó su pelo, luego sus mejillas, nariz y labios, agradecido de tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

–Yo me aparté un poco, me lo busqué. Yo... gracias por pararme, perdí los estribos. Eres mi heroína–dijo sonriendo.

Zisel bufó sintiéndose aliviada. –Al parecer sólo sirvo para salvarte de pervertidos –dijo sin molestarse en contestar a nada más. 

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, Alex y Sam aparecieron detrás de Kirian con una perversa sonrisa.

–Es una vista digna de admirar, fotografiar y enmarcar –dijo Alex apretándole una nalga.

–Sin duda un buen recuerdo –concordó Sam apretando la otra–, una pena lo de las fotos. El mundo me odiará por esto... pero deberías taparte –dijo dándole una palmada haciendo saltar más al ángel y que éste le mirase recriminatoriamente y la rubia lo matara con la mirada.

Le subieron el pantalón y le pusieron un cinturón que habían cogido por ahí. Alex lo abrochó y rozó de pasada su entrepierna con una sonrisa ladeada, haciéndolo jadear.

Zisel les golpeó en el hombro haciéndoles reír y que se alejaran con las manos en alto unos pasos. –No os metáis en más problemas sin nosotros –les advirtió Alex agarrando a Sam de la cintura y alejándose mientras lo besaba intensamente. 

–Te dije que querían meterte mano –murmuró Zisel recostándose en su pecho–. Los tengo que añadir a mi lista de pervertidos de los que tengo que defenderte –añadió. 

–Al menos me arreglaron esto en vez de desvestirme... más –intentó verle el lado bueno.

–Eso es porque tienen miedo de despertarse y que su colección de lubricantes haya desaparecido –repuso con una sonrisa malvada. Pasó las manos por detrás del cuello de Kirian y empezó a balancearse un poco–. ¿Quieres “bailar” conmigo? –preguntó con tono sarcástico en la palabra. 

Kirian sonrió. –Siempre –contestó, cogiéndola por la cintura, comenzando a moverse pegado a ella y besándola.

***

Zisel volvió de nuevo a la cocina caminando nerviosamente, estaba esperando a que todos subieran del sótano donde habían ido a buscar sus armas para la misión. Todos, absolutamente todos iban a entrar en la sede de Arik, y ella iba a tener que conformarse con esperarlos en la casa junto con los gemelos, Sif y Guri y curarles las posibles heridas con las que llegarían. Supuestamente la misión era sencilla, nada distinto a las demás: entrar en el edificio, eliminar a los vigilantes y obtener la información para atrapar a Arik y cualquier cosa que les sirviera para ese propósito; pero siempre había algo que se complicaba.

Valdis, Rainer, Gunnar y Rolf subieron los primeros, seguramente Loki y Kirian estarían afilado las espadas. Se acercó a ellos y abrazó largamente a cada uno, deteniéndose en su hermano, era cierto que desde hacía tiempo no se estaban llevando demasiado bien, pero el final estaba cerca y debían mantenerse unidos, además Rolf parecía más calmado con todo el tema de Kirian, y eso ayudaba bastante. 

–Tened cuidado –en su voz se notaba la desesperación por no poder ir con ellos. 

–Tranquila, estaremos bien. Cuida de la casa –Rolf le palmeó un par de veces la cabeza, pero Zisel se lanzó a sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza. Su hermano le devolvió el abrazo y luego se separó para mirarla–. Voy a despedirme de la pequeña y de Sif, avisa enseguida si ocurre algo, ¿entendido? 

Ella asintió y lo dejó marchar cuando Loki y Kirian llegaban al recibidor. Abrazó a Loki igual que a los demás, deseándole suerte y haciéndole prometer que se cuidaría antes de liberarlo para que se reuniera con los demás que estaban saliendo hacia la furgoneta de Gunnar. 

–Cuídalos, y cuídate tú también –susurró girando hacia el ángel y estirando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. 

–Te los traeré de una pieza –aseguró, sin comprometerse con lo segundo. Se inclinó, la abrazó y susurró–. Tranquila. Volveremos casi antes de que te des cuenta –Acarició su espalda tratando de aplacar esa preocupación en ella, la besó en la mejilla, después en la del lado contrario, la frente, rozó su nariz la de ella y la miró a los ojos, no parecía haber hecho mucho con sus nervios. Dejó un beso en sus labios y se separó–. Te quiero –musitó.

–Te quiero –repitió las palabras del ángel dejando que se alejara–. Estaré esperando –añadió con una suave sonrisa, a pesar de los nervios, antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

***

Zisel dejó la taza de té en la mesa de la cocina junto a la de Sif, no comprendía cómo la mujer podía estar tan tranquila, sin esas ganas de unirse al resto; quizá era porque ella estaba entrenada para esperar, por así decirlo. En cambio ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estarían haciendo, no había querido ni subir a la habitación de los gemelos a sabiendas de que eso era lo peor que podía hacer para controlar sus nervios. Miró de nuevo el reloj de la cocina, habían pasado dos horas desde que se habían marchado, probablemente quedarían un par más como mínimo hasta que llegaran de nuevo.

Trató de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para descansar un poco, las últimas cinco veces había desistido a los cinco segundos, las imágenes de la lucha no dejaban de llegarle a la mente; sin embargo, lo que esa vez hizo que los abriera fueron los pasos apresurados de los gemelos bajando por las escaleras. 

–¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos en la casa! –Sunne llegó a la cocina con la pequeña Guri en brazos totalmente desconcertada. 

–¿Qué pasa, mami? –preguntó adormilada cuando Sif la cogió en sus brazos. 

–Acaban de entrar una decena de hombres armados a la casa, Zisel, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –la rubia nunca había escuchado a los gemelos tan exaltados. 

Miró a su alrededor recordando dónde estaban los escondites que Valdis había instalado. 

–Moveros –a paso ligero se dirigió al segundo piso, bajo el estanque había una trampilla con un pequeño arsenal de armas. Zisel sacó una espada y un par de pistolas y le dio una a Sunne–. Voy a intentar acabar con ellos, pero si alguno pasa y os encuentra... dispara –el chico asintió agarrando fuertemente el arma y se introdujo en el refugio junto a su hermana, Sif y Guri–. No salgáis hasta que yo os lo diga –prácticamente les ordenó y salió disparada hacia el piso de abajo justo cuando se escuchaba cómo la puerta era volada por los aires.

Se abalanzó sin pensarlo contra el primer hombre que encontró, rebanándole los tendones de la pierna derecha en el proceso. Sin detenerse a contar a los enemigos lanzó a unos contra el mueble de la entrada con una patada. Un tercero disparó varias balas, una de ellas le dio en el hombro haciendo que soltara la espada. Zisel corrió hacia la sala donde tenía más lugares donde esconderse, cargó sus propias pistolas y disparó contra los seis hombres que la siguieron. A pesar de su brazo inutilizado, logró darle a uno en el pecho, su primera víctima mortal. Sin embargo, los otros no se acobardaron y la enfrentaron directamente. 

Trató de alcanzar su teléfono, estaba segura de que los gemelos habrían mandado un mensaje de socorro a su hermano, pero no estaba de más enviar otro. Cuando acababa de coger el aparato uno de los hombres le dio un golpe en la muñeca haciendo que lo soltara. Otro se ubicó a su lado y la apuntó directamente en la sien. Por la mente de la mujer pasaron todo tipo de imágenes, dos solitarias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cuando la sonrisa de Kirian apareció casi como si lo tuviera frente a ella, después todo a su alrededor se volvió completamente negro.

***

Descendió hasta estar cerca del suelo frente a la entrada de la casa y soltó a Rainer, él siguió volando colándose por la puerta a toda velocidad. Sin poner los pies en el suelo inspeccionó rápidamente toda la casa, aunque sus alas con cabían por los pasillos y acabaron magulladas. Sintió deseos de gritar y dejar salir su desesperación e ira cuando no encontró a nadie, sólo las señales de la lucha. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se detuvo antes de que las bolas de energía negra que había convocado sin ser consciente le hirieran. Ese hecho consiguió que se golpease mentalmente por su debilidad, por ceder tan fácilmente a la desesperación y tomando aire se serenó. _“Deben de estar escondidos, tienen que estarlo”_. Con los ojos cerrados trató de extender sus poderes de serafín tratando de sentirlos. Bajó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, descartando el tercero.

–¿Está despejado arriba? –inquirió Rainer subiendo las escaleras a la carrera hasta llegan junto a él.

Kirian negó con la cabeza y levantó un dedo pidiendo silencio, la cara de incredulidad de Rainer habría valido la pena verla, pero el hombre se mantuvo callado y se alejó para seguir buscando.

–¡Chaval! ¡Abre los ojos! Casi me pisas, ¿por qué no vas a inspeccionar los jardines mientras yo me quedo con ellos?

Kirian abrió los ojos sorprendido ante sus palabras. Él podía sentir algo, creía que algunos de sus protegidos estaban cerca, pero los sentimientos parecían tan distantes que además con Rainer al lado era confuso. 

–¿Están todos ahí? ¿Están bien? –preguntó viéndole maniobrar con unas clavijas ocultas entre las láminas del suelo y pulsar un código en un pequeño panel.

–Esperemos que sí. Ve y asegura la casa –insistió. Kirian se alejó reticente y Rainer esperó hasta que desapareciera de su vista para pulsar el botón que abriría el escondite. Sólo había una persona que habría podido luchar y no sabía qué encontraría, prefería distraer al ángel un poco más. 

Sif apretó más contra su pecho a Guri cuando sintió la puerta del escondite abrirse. 

–¿Zisel? –preguntó vacilante sin poder ver bien todavía. A su lado Sunne apuntaba al hueco preparado para disparar. 

–Está todo despejado –los tranquilizó con su voz Rainer. Les tendió una mano para ayudarles a salir del agujero y comprobando que todos estaban de una pieza no postergó más su pregunta–. ¿Qué pasó con Zisel?

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa y horror. –Oh, dios mío –musitó apartándose para que Guri no escuchase nada. 

–Nos escondió aquí y luego bajó para echar a los intrusos –explicó Sunne, aún un poco alterado, abrazado a su hermana–. No sabemos qué pasó después, sólo dijo que dispara si venía alguien y que ella nos avisaría –añadió aún buscando a la chica con la mirada sin creerlo. 

Rainer apretó los puños. –¡¿Por qué mierda no se quedó con vosotros?! –estalló. Justo en ese momento el sonido del batir de alas y el leve viento le indicó que Kirian había regresado de su inspección.

Kirian analizó a sus protegidos, los nervios y el miedo eran normales en esa situación, pero los mellizos podrían sobrellevarlo, el abrazo de Sif a Guri ayudaba a la pequeña a no alterarse demasiado aunque podía sentir su preocupación y tristeza, lo que le dio deseos de acercarse a intentar calmar su alma. Sin embargo, la ausencia de la persona amada y las palabras de Rainer le disuadieron.

–¿Dónde está Zisel? –exigió saber.

Rainer lo ignoró por un momento. –Comprobar su rastreador –dijo a Sunne y Sindri, estos corrieron a su habitación tan pronto como sus cerebros aún en shock asimilaron la orden. El hombre se giró hacia Kirian y lo sujetó por los brazos–. No está, luchó contra los enemigos. Se la habrán llevado.

Kirian trató de separarse negando con la cabeza, horrorizado ante la mera idea, pero Rai lo mantuvo en el sitio.

–Suéltame, Rainer. Tengo que buscarla.

–¡¿Por dónde vas a buscar?! –lo agitó.

–No pueden estar muy lejos. ¡Suéltame! Estoy perdiendo tiempo. No hace mucho que ellos avisaron. Irán por la carretera. ¡Déjame ir a buscarla! –su angustia por haber perdido a Zisel haciéndose más patente en cada palabra.

–¡Podrían volver, Kirian, joder! No puedes irte ahora, espera a que los gemelos nos den una ubicación –trató de razonar con él al tiempo que pasaba a abrazarlo para poder sujetarlo mejor cuando comenzó a agitarse.

–Tengo la cosa esta –dijo levantando la mano con el “reloj” que le habían dado los gemelos para esa misión–. Si pasa algo regresaré, te lo juro. Suéltame, por favor, por favor.

Rainer cedió, el ángel había empezado ayudarse de las alas para tratar de liberarse, elevándose un par de centímetros y la pérdida del punto de apoyo no jugaba a su favor.

–¡No te alejes demasiado! –le gritó, cuando Kirian ya se perdía en el piso inferior, volando tan rápido como podía.

***

Kirian se había convertido en esos cuatro días en el acosador de los gemelos y de Gunnar, además de parecer haber generado un complejo de león encerrado. Cuando no iba a ver a los informáticos, daba vueltas por la casa y por el perímetro de los jardines comprobando que todo estuviese en orden, su jian permanentemente en su cinturón, tratando de dejar de pensar dos segundos en Zisel, estaba tan preocupado que su alma parecía gritar en agonía y tenía la sospecha de que ese dolor no era a causa de estar fallando con su misión, en absoluto, sino con algo más personal, su amor por ella. Cuán cierto era aquello de que no sabías cuánto amabas a alguien hasta que lo perdías.

Escuchó un silbido y dirigió su atención a tierra.

–¡Reunión urgente, pajarillo! –lo llamó Loki al tiempo que éste corría desde el garaje en dirección a la casa.

Kirian lo siguió y lo transportó los últimos metros para llegar antes, ignorando las protestas del hombre. De algún modo sentir una leve emoción que no fuese esa angustia ya fuese en sus protegidos o la propia era reconfortante, el soplo de aire fresco que su mente necesitaba y que volar ya no lo lograba.

–La encontramos –afirmó Rolf cuando vio que todos estaban ya en la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa. 

–¿Dónde? –exigió saber Kirian, levantándose impaciente.

–En un pequeño edificio de las afueras de Arsuf –respondió–. Sabemos dónde es, pero no hemos podido saber cuántos hombres hay o dónde la tienen exactamente, tendremos que ir con mucho cuidado –explicó. 

Los gemelos y Gunnar habían estado esos días investigando uno a uno los edificios cercanos a donde habían perdido la señal de la pulsera de Zisel, tratando de rastrear cualquier indicio, por pequeño que fuera, de la frecuencia característica de ésta, y al fin, una hora antes, habían dado con ella. 

–Es un edificio con veinte plantas –dijo Gunnar pasando a explicar cómo era el edificio–. Una escalera central y tres ascensores con identificador por tarjeta. Las diez primeras plantas son oficinas comunes. El resto, en el plano original, hay cuatro estancias en cada planta. Oficialmente, hay veinte agentes de seguridad.

–¿Y dónde está eso? –insistió Kirian.

–Te enterarás cuando lleguemos. No vas a ir tú solo como un kamikaze –le respondió Rolf poniéndose en pie para instar al resto a coger las armas–. Ayrton y Astrid vienen con nosotros, nos esperan allá –les informó al resto. 

–Me conmueve tu preocupación –le salió la vena sarcástica–. Pero yo no soy de tu manada, Rolf, así que ahórratelo. Dime dónde es para que pueda ir despejando el camino, como has dicho, no sabes cuántos humanos hay.

–No vas a despejar nada. Puede que no mueras, pero puedes quedar inconsciente y entonces ellos ya estarían prevenidos del ataque, pedirían refuerzos y no lograríamos sacar a Zisel. Ayrton está tratando de darnos un dato aproximado de cuántos son –se negó de nuevo examinando sus pistolas y los cartuchos de balas. 

Kirian apretó los dientes, maldiciendo la cabezonería de Rolf y los mapas digitales por lo que no podría ver por sí mismo la ubicación.

–Me sigues subestimando –le gruñó comenzado a salir de la casa–. Deja de sacarles brillo y vámonos.

**Continuará...**


	48. Capítulo 48

Llegaron en la entrada del edificio donde estaba Zisel secuestrada, Astrid y Ayrton los estaban esperando preparados ya para entrar. 

–Hay unos cinco por planta, probablemente algunos más –les dijo Ayrton. 

–Bien. Nada de centrarse en eliminar a todos, limpiar al camino y buscar a Zisel es la prioridad –ordenó Rolf, cuando recibió la confirmación de todos y cada uno hizo una señal para acercarse a la entrada. 

Kirian bufó. –Como si estuviese pensando en jugar a las palmas con los guardias ahora –refunfuñó, impaciente porque avanzaran de una vez.

Rainer y Rolf abrieron la puerta de una patada y entraron en el edificio. Tres hombres los asaltaron al instante, pero no tardaron en quitárselos de encima y avanzar escaleras arriba, con Kirian abriendo camino volando diez metros por delante. Los diez primeros pisos, los de las oficinas, fueron bastante fáciles de subir, y como esperaron en ninguno de ellos se encontraba Zisel. La vigilancia después era considerablemente mayor, y el ascenso fue más lento y desesperante para todos. 

Kirian calculó los enemigos que dejaría atrás y ascendió dos plantas por el hueco de la escalera, alejándose del resto, y sin ningún cuidado arrasó el piso con toda la fuerza de sus alas, apenas ojeando en cada sala antes de hacerlo para asegurarse de que Zisel no estuviera allí. Miró por el hueco y vio que ya habían acabado con los de la planta en la que los había dejado y continuó ascendiendo de esa manera, tan rápido como le fue posible.

***

Salió de la semiinconsciencia en la que se sumía cada vez que los intentos de los investigadores de sacar al tigre cesaban al escuchar el estruendo proveniente de las plantas inferiores. Suplicó mentalmente porque no fuera alguna máquina nueva, que fuesen su hermano, Kirian y los demás, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más conseguiría resistirse a los continuos intentos por sacar a esa bestia.

Tragó tratando de humedecer su garganta. –¡Kir! ¡Rolf! –sabía que su voz no llegaría muy lejos, pero no quería seguir sin hacer nada, y ya que los grilletes de la cama y los cables con los que la conectaban a los monitores no le dejaban moverse, sólo le quedaba intentar gritar. 

–¿La gatita bonita está pidiendo ayuda? –Sigrid apareció frente a ella–. Veo que estos científicos saben decorar bien a una dama, nunca te había visto con tanto color, Zisel. –La mujer jugueteó con los cables tirando un poco de ellos–. ¿Quién crees que llegará primero? ¿Tu hermano o el angelito? No veo el momento de acabar con ambos, y contigo, sobre todo contigo –susurró acercando su rostro al de Zisel y se inclinó un poco mordiendo fuertemente el hombro desnudo de la rubia sacándole un grito. 

–No vas a conseguir tocarles un pelo, Sigrid –logró decir con la voz ligeramente ronca. 

–Eso lo veremos querida, me debe un codo y un dedo –respondió con una sonrisa siniestra mostrándole el codo y el dedo robótico.

***

Habían llegado al piso diecisiete y aquello estaba imposible, atestado de guardias. Parecía increíble que hubiese más que en la anterior, pero era así. El contraste con las plantas anteriores era demasiado grande, donde antes había podido arrasar todo con unas ráfagas ahora tenía que unir fuerzas y recibir algunos golpes e incluso balas, como la de su pierna derecha, para acabar con sus enemigos y avanzar. El cambio en las instalaciones les hacía pensar que estaban muy cerca. Habían pasado de oficinas a almacenes de trastos y de repente a dos pisos de ciencia avanzada, debía de estar allí.

Una idea le vino al ver unos grandes armarios de metal, se separó momentáneamente del grupo volando, dos balas pasaron rozándole, una el pecho otra las botas, con rapidez hizo un agujero en la cubierta superior. Regresó al grupo y, sin previo aviso, cogió a Ayrton y a Gunnar y los subió a cada uno en un armario resguardados en los agujeros. Ellos eran francotiradores, no lo estaban haciendo mal, pero ayudarían más de ese modo. Se detuvo un segundo antes de alejarse, pero no obtuvo réplicas de ninguno. Regresó a la batalla. Rainer y Valdis se complementaban como siempre, luchando espalda con espalda, los otros tres hacían lo que podían por cubrirse las espaldas, pero eran tan diferentes. Se situó junto a Loki y creó un poco de espacio con una batida de alas en su descenso. Se miraron un segundo y comenzaron a cortar cuerpos, una espada completando lo que la otra dejaba a medias. En un giro miró de soslayo atrás y vio que Rolf y Astrid lo llevaban mejor sin el tercero en discordia, haciéndose paso por el camino que ellos iban abriendo con los otros dos en la retaguardia.

Cortó el cuello de un hombre, cambió de dirección y seccionó una mano, giró de nuevo sin saber si llegaría a tiempo de detener la bala del arma que le estaba apuntando, el hombre cayó inerte al suelo cuando una bala de Gunnar le dio en la cabeza. 

Hubiese deseado que al ver a gran parte de sus compañeros caídos los guardias hubiesen huido intimidados o que atacasen con menos saña y se preocuparan más por sus vidas, pero aquellos hombres tenían el ansia de sangre en su corazón, eran distintos a los que se habían enfrentado con anterioridad, estos disfrutaban luchando y asesinando, parecían vivir por derramar sangre. Kirian gruñó fastidiado al comprender que el único modo de llegar a la siguiente sala era acabar con todos, pero no se recreó mucho en el pensamiento, sino que se empleó más en acabar lo antes posible.

***

Ignoró a los científicos que se escondían temblando bajo las mesas de trabajo y viendo el camino más despejado, voló unos metros adelantándose con Loki corriendo tras él, quitando de en medio los pocos, pero grandes guardias como armarios con sólo un par de mandobles de su espada. Aún con todas las emociones bullendo a su alrededor, pudo sentir algo, un algo que le daba esperanzas de que Zisel estuviese al otro lado de la puerta que tenía delante. Abrió la puerta de una patada, ignorando el dolor por la acción, sus alas contribuyeron a que casi fuera sacada de los goznes. Una ráfaga de balas atravesó el hueco, se movió hacia atrás, acordándose de Loki que venía tras él y recibiendo otra bala en la pierna para la colección en el proceso.

Fuera de la trayectoria de las balas, maldijo por su tobillo que había quedado inservible para unas cuantas horas, y se levantó en un aleteó mandando una ráfaga, lo suficientemente intensa para despejar un radio de cinco metros, no queriendo arriesgarse al no haber podido ver lo que había dentro de la sala.

Desde el otro lado se pudo escuchar la risa casi histérica de Sigrid. –¡Por fin llegas a jugar con nosotras, angelito! Te estábamos esperando, ¿verdad, gatito lindo? –Zisel gritó ante un nuevo mordisco de la mujer, esa vez más cerca de su yugular. 

–Vas a quedarte sin dientes por eso –dijo la rubia apretando los puños. 

Kirian no perdió más tiempo y entró seguido por Loki justo cuando los cinco guardias que las acompañaban comenzaban a levantarse. El ángel atravesó la caída barrera, al tiempo que lanzaba una bola de energía despreocupadamente a uno de los guardias dejando un agujero donde debía estar su rostro, Loki comenzó a ocuparse del resto.

Desintegró y detuvo las balas con su maltratada jian como había hecho meses atrás al luchar contra Sigrid, frustrándose al ver que no podía avanzar de cierto punto y no podía acabar con ella a distancia pues la mujer se mantenía delante de Zisel, si lanzaba una bola de energía la atravesaría y llegaría a su protegida.

Se distrajo un segundo al escuchar un estruendo, una de las botellas de gas del laboratorio debía de haber explotado. Antes de que pudiese relajarse al escuchar las pisadas de todos llegar hasta esa sala, una bala le atravesó el esternón y cayó sobre la pierna en peor estado conteniendo un grito y tosiendo sangre.

Sigrid volvió a reír y se giró hacia Zisel. –Te dije que acabaría con ellos, me queda tu precioso hermano y luego volveré a por ti –acarició un mechón de pelo de Zisel, pero esta sonreía sarcástica–. El encierro te ha dejado loca, querida, voy a matar a los que te importan, no deberías reírte, no es políticamente correcto, ¿sabes? 

Kirian se incorporó con ayuda de sus alas y en dos segundos estaba sobre Sigrid. La placó y la cogió por las muñecas, dejando su jian atrás, y las desintegró. Una parte de él se deleitó con los gritos.

–No vas a perder sólo los dientes –rió enajenadamente.

Una rabia y odio puro vibraba en su interior opacándolo todo, observó a esa humana bajo él, su enemiga, la que tanto daño había causado a todos en múltiples batallas y sobre todo a su Zisel, como quien estudia por cuál esquina comenzar a desenvolver un regalo largamente esperado. Una vez que se decidió, sus movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos, piel era desintegrada a lo largo del cuerpo, golpes precisos rompían huesos, la caja torácica quedó al descubierto y cuando finalmente desgarró su garganta apretando el corazón en su mano pudo sentir y se pudo ver el momento preciso en que los latidos paraban. Miró el cuerpo descuartizado e inerte, sintiendo que la había matado demasiado rápido, que no había retribuido todo el daño que había causado. 

Algo hizo clic en su cerebro, recordándole la razón de su venganza, la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar. Se pasó un brazo por la boca y alzó la mirada hasta la cama en la que Zisel seguía encadenada, aunque Loki y Valdis habían comenzado a quitarle cables. Se movió con un par de aleteos hasta los pies, ni hizo el intento de sostenerse en su inútiles piernas, y rompió los grilletes, mientras en su interior trataba de calmarse y centrarse en el estado de Zisel. Los que se habían quedado parados, conmocionados por el espectáculo, se movieron para ayudar con los cables unos y otros montar guardia.

Avanzó hasta la cabecera y liberó sus manos. Se quedó de rodillas junto a la cama observando cada centímetro de su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, estaba de una pieza y viva, sólo un poco agujereada, sin ninguna herida, y con algunos moratones que debían ser de la lucha en la casa contra sus secuestradores. Se sentía tan dichoso por verla así que tenía miedo de tocarla y que se desvaneciera como en una pesadilla que tuvo una vez.

Zisel giró la cabeza para mirarlo y movió lentamente uno de sus brazos adormilados hasta poder acariciar su mejilla. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando sintió su cálida piel contra la propia. 

–Hola –dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el resto–. Siento no haberte recibido en casa como es debido –añadió queriendo quitar importancia a todo ese asunto. 

Kirian inclinó la cabeza contra la caricia, girándose para besarla en la mano, ignorando la broma para la que aún no se sentía con el humor necesario para afrontarla, todavía tenían que salir de allí.

–Pronto estarás allí –prometió, observando cómo Gunnar quitaba la última aguja.

Ella asintió y comenzó a incorporarse un poco con ayuda de Valdis y Astrid facilitándole la tarea a Rolf que la cogió en sus brazos. –Dile a mi cuñada que nada de camillas ni agujas –Rolf rió aliviado y asintió conforme con sus palabras–. Val... el armario del fondo, ahí guardan los documentos de la investigación. 

La mujer asintió y se apresuró a cogerlos todos sin mirar de qué se trataban, lo importante era salir de ahí. Se unió a Rainer, Astrid y Ayrton en la delantera para despejar el camino de los guardias que habían dejado atrás en su ascenso. Rolf los siguió con Zisel en brazos, Gunnar y Loki iban protegiendo la retaguardia, Kirian se adelantaba volando y retrocedía cuando le daba un ataque de tos por la herida en el esternón. Sin tanto esfuerzo lograron salir del edificio y conducir rápido a casa.

***

Despertó con una tenue luz de los rayos del Sol, no podía estar segura de cuánto había estado durmiendo, pero no hubiera querido dejar de hacerlo, se estaba tan bien en su cama. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, Kirian estaba a su lado, todavía durmiendo sin soltarla de su agarre. Zisel estudió sus rasgos relajados, las heridas ya habían sanado, lo que le indicó que llevaría varias horas dormida como mínimo. Estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla, su pelo, su nariz y sus labios, intentó separarse un poco para verlo mejor, pero el abrazo del hombre se lo impidió al instante.

–Luego dice que soy yo la heroína –murmuró divertida. 

–Porque lo eres –replicó Kirian, saliendo de su duermevela y abriendo los ojos–. ¿Cómo estás? 

–Bien. En casa –respondió sonriendo y alzando la cabeza para poder besarlo suavemente–. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

–Un día y medio, son las... –giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj en la mesilla de noche a su espalda– seis y cuarto de la tarde.

Zisel asintió. –He dormido más últimamente que en toda mi vida –comentó un tanto hastiada por el hecho–. ¿Tú qué tal estás? Te hirieron mucho –lo último lo dijo como una afirmación.

–Nada importante –lo desestimó–. Estoy bien ahora que estáis todos bien y sanos –Levantó la mano con la que no estaba sujetándola hasta la cara de Zisel y acarició su hombro donde habían estado las marcas de los mordiscos de Sigrid, acarició el largo de un cabello hasta que lo dejó reposando sobre uno de sus pechos y después subió por el cuello hasta acunar su mejilla–. No soportaría volver a perderte –confesó finalmente.

Zisel se apretó contra su pecho y esa mano, al final era ella la que lo iba a perder del todo, demasiado pronto. 

–No voy a irme de nuevo –susurró–. Te amo, Kirian –no podía saber cuándo exactamente concluiría la misión del ángel, pero algo le decía que sería en muy poco tiempo–, siempre –añadió. 

Kirian sintió ese “siempre” como una daga y se recriminó una vez más por esto, porque ella se hubiera enamorado de él y él hubiese caído también. Esos días en que creía haberla perdido habían dolido demasiado, ¿cómo se sentiría ella cuando él desapareciera para siempre? Cada día rezaba porque no se quedase sola, porque encontrase a alguien a quién amar, con quien pudiese ser verdaderamente feliz.

–Yo también te amo, Zisel. Sólo deseo que puedas vivir feliz –contestó.

–Te prometí que lo sería, nunca te he mentido, Kirian –dijo levantando la vista para verle a los ojos–. Pero eso no quita que te quiera siempre –volvió a besar sus labios, se separó quedando con su nariz rozando la de él y sonrió enterrando ese pesar de nuevo en el fondo. 

Kirian volvió a unir sus labios, sin querer pensar más en ello, deseando creer que ella iba a estar bien cuando él muriera. Las tripas de Zisel emitieron una protesta con el plan actual y se separó riendo suavemente.

–¿Quieres bajar a comer o prefieres que te suba algo?

–Prefiero bajar, necesito mover las piernas –respondió separándose de él reticente e incorporándose, movió un poco las piernas aún sentada y con cuidado se puso de pie sintiendo cómo sus piernas aún temblaban un poco por la falta de actividad. 

Kirian se colocó a su lado y la cogió de la mano, por si acaso, y, después de hacer la visita de rigor al cuarto de baño, bajaron a la cocina.

–¡Cariño! Ya despertaste –Sif se acercó a ella nada más verla aparecer y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza–. Me alegro de que estés bien, aunque sigo pensando que estaría bien una revisión por si acaso –miró de soslayo a su prometido recriminatoriamente unos segundos y volvió a centrar su vista en Zisel–. Vamos, siéntate, te traeré algo para comer, debes estar hambrienta. 

Rolf separó una silla de la mesa para que se sentara y cuando ya estuvo bien colocada la besó en la mejilla. 

–Me alegro de que estés bien, esta va a ser la última vez que tengas que luchar, lo prometo –aseguró volviendo a su sitio con expresión seria. 

Zisel lo miró con curiosidad, pero fue interrumpida antes de poder formular su pregunta por Sif, que le puso delante un plato repleto de pasta, otro con un gran filete a la plancha y patatas fritas y verduras, y un trozo de pastel de chocolate. La joven lo miró un segundo, giró para mandarles una mirada suplicante a su hermano y a Kirian, era imposible que comiese todo eso y que dentro de unas horas volviese a probar bocado, como Sif seguramente pretendería que hiciera. Loki, Gunnar y Rainer hicieron su aparición poco después, todos aliviados de verla despierta, se sentaron en la mesa, esperando que ella empezara, pero Zisel estaba demasiado concentrada trazando un plan para librarse de las verduras y las patatas. 

–¡Come! –la orden de todos los presentes la sobresaltó, frunció los labios en una expresión infantil, y resignada se llevó un tenedor hasta arriba de pasta a la boca. 

Varios bocados después, cuando la continua vigilancia cedió un poco se acordó de las palabras de su hermano. 

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no voy a tener que luchar Rolf? –preguntó sin dejar de comer, todos en la estancia se volvieron hacia el hombre. 

El rubio tomó aire y la miró fijamente. –Hemos puesto en marcha el plan final. Vamos a por Arik, sabemos dónde va a estar mañana, lo atraparemos y todo esto acabará. 

–¿Mañana? –preguntó sorprendida, inconscientemente su vista se posó en Kirian a su lado, eso era antes de lo que había supuesto. 

–Luego daremos las indicaciones precisas, cuando los gemelos acaben con la información que hay que mandar a los medios para que todo salga como debe –siguió diciendo Rolf. 

Ella asintió tratando de seguir con la comida, sin embargo, no pudo y unos bocados después desistió de pasar algo más por su garganta. 

–Voy a ir a darme un baño, te prometo que acabaré luego todo, Sif –miró a la mujer fijamente y esta acabó asintiendo y le pasó un par de pastillas de vitaminas que Zisel engulló sin pensarlo y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación entrando directamente al baño.

***

–¡Uno a tu espalda, Rolf! –el aludido giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, una bala salió de su pistola alcanzando de lleno la frente del guardia. Al mismo tiempo otro hombre caía a su lado con uno de los cuchillos de Valdis clavado en su pecho.

Loki se abrió paso con su espada hasta la gran puerta de madera que daba paso a la sala del presidente de la organización de investigación genética, en otras palabras, les llevaba hasta Arik. Aún desde el piso 56 de ese gran edificio se podían escuchar los gritos indignados de la gente, pidiendo una explicación de su gobernador por lo que horas antes había salido en toda la prensa y medios de comunicación, así como en el boletín oficial del gobierno. Seguramente la policía y las fuerzas de seguridad estaría contrastando la información recibida, ellos tenían la esperanza de que no tardasen demasiado en hacerlo, sino nada aseguraba la supervivencia del mandatario. 

Ayrton y Rainer abrieron la puerta de una patada, una oleada de balas intentó alcanzarlos sin mucho éxito y poco a poco fueron colándose dentro de la estancia encabezados por Kirian, quien había atrapado a Arik para que no escapara mientras los demás terminaban con los guardias. Astrid eliminó al último lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra una de las cristaleras, que cedió ante el golpe de tal forma que el hombre se precipitó en el vacío sin que nadie hiciese nada por ayudarlo. Rolf se adelantó mientras Loki y Gunnar cerraban la puerta del despacho, y miró con odio al hombre que tenía frente a él, a aquel que era el culpable de todo lo que habían pasado desde que nacieron. 

–Me gustaría poder decir que es un placer volver a verte, padre –su voz sonó seria y destilaba veneno por todos lados. 

–No vais a saliros con la vuestra, no podéis vencerme –el hombre se negaba a ver que su fin estaba cerca, lo que provocó en todos una risa que sonó casi maquiavélica. 

–Dice que no podemos, Gun. Yo creo que lo hemos hecho ya –dijo Loki divertido desde la puerta jugando con su espada. El hombre a su lado se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa ladeada. 

–Rolf, los gemelos dicen que las fuerzas de seguridad están entrando en el edificio. Si quieres hacer algo con él es ahora o nunca –las palabras de Valdis hicieron que la seriedad en el rostro de Rolf volviera. 

Se acercó a quien biológicamente era su padre y se agachó para quedar a su altura. 

–Nunca vas a sufrir ni la mitad de lo que todos nosotros hemos sufrido, pero ten por seguro que haré que nos recuerdes todos los días de tu despreciable vida –Cogió un cuchillo de Valdis, rompió de un tirón los botones de la camisa de Arik y con parsimonia comenzó a dibujar en su pecho todos los números con los que ellos mismos habían sido marcados al nacer como identificación. Por mucho que Arik gritó él no aumentó el ritmo, se tomó su tiempo para dejar bien grabado ese recordatorio. 

Segundos después de terminar los golpes en la puerta les indicaron que los policías habían llegado; Kirian salió por la ventana rota soltando a Arik para no ser visto, aunque se quedó volando cerca por lo que pudiera pasar. Loki abrió la puerta y un instante después estaba toda la sala llena de guardias de las fuerzas armadas. Apresaron a Arik, y ni se molestaron en preguntar por las heridas cuando supieron quiénes eran ellos. Les tomaron declaración ahí arriba y cuando bajaron una oleada de flashes y preguntas de los periodistas los abordaron. Todo había salido como lo planearon, eran libres, bueno, habría juicios y todas esas cosas aburridas como había dicho Rainer, pero ya nadie los perseguiría.

***

Había pasado tanto tiempo esperando que casi no pudo creer cuando los vio dejar al fin la comisaría y subirse en los coches para poner rumbo a casa. Cuando dejaron atrás la ciudad, se acercó hasta quedar volando a un par de metros sobre ellos y sonrió al sentir la felicidad en todos ellos, estaban cansados, pero la euforia les impulsaba a reír, hablar a voces e incluso cantar.

Llegaron a la casa y todo fueron abrazos y júbilo. Las curas tuvieron que esperar casi una hora para que se calmaran lo suficiente para que se dejaran atender por Sif.

Las botellas de champán fueron consumidas en sucesivos brindis. En algún momento, Astrid y Rainer comenzaron a bailar con sus risas como única música. Zisel se ocupó de poner música poco después y todos se unieron. Guri parecía estar en su salsa siendo alzada por unos y por otros, bailando con todos, quizás nunca les había visto a todos juntos tan felices.

La niña cayó dormida en un sofá horas después, Kirian la cogió y la llevó a la cama, lejos de la celebración. La arropó, besó su frente y se quedó mirándola un momento, seguramente el último. Tenía la sensación de que aquello verdaderamente era el final y estaba pensando seriamente en marcharse en ese preciso instante por si acaso, no quería que nadie lo viese morir. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, cuando se giró para marcharse sin que nadie lo viera se sobresaltó al encontrar a Zisel a su espalda.

–¿Te asusté? –preguntó inocentemente. No quería ni contemplar la posibilidad que le había pasado por la cabeza al no verlo en el salón, que se hubiese ido sin decir nada. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. 

–No te noté llegar –contestó y no se pudo contener de acariciar su pelo con reverencia. Tragó saliva recomponiéndose y sonrió–. ¿Ya te cansaste de celebrar?

–Sinceramente, empiezo a sentir vergüenza ajena al ver a Rolf intentar imitar a Rainer –bromeó separándose lo justo para poder mirarlo–, tiene que admitir de una vez que bailar no es lo suyo, él tiene que dedicarse a darme sobrinos que para eso está –añadió fingiendo una expresión seria. 

Kirian negó con la cabeza, divertido, oliendo el alcohol en sus palabras.

–Seguro que ahora que vais a poder vivir vuestras vidas tranquilamente, lo considera –le dio la razón con condescendencia.

–Claro... tú dale la razón a la borracha –dijo con sarcasmo y después rió suavemente moviendo las manos en la espalda de Kirian acariciando sobre la camiseta. 

Kirian besó su pelo, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para subir rápidamente las escaleras, impaciente por marcharse. –Anda, ven, será mejor que dejemos a Guri dormir tranquila.

Zisel sonrió dejándose llevar, lo besó despacio cuando llegaron a su habitación recorriendo cada rincón de esa boca, queriendo grabarla más en su mente si eso era posible. Se separó al rato sonriendo cariñosamente, le acarició la mejilla y lo cogió de la mano para conducirlo a la cama, quería asegurarse de que no se iba esa noche. 

Kirian la siguió y se sentó en el borde mientras ella se tumbaba, se inclinó y dejó un beso en sus labios, su corazón dio un extraño salto y se separó cuando pudo recomponer su rostro del dolor, tenía que marcharse ya.

–Buenas noches, Zisel –dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo, deseando que cerrara los ojos y se durmiera pronto.

Ella se sorprendió del cambio y se incorporó. –¿Estás bien? –llevó sus dos manos a su rostro para que la mirara. 

Kirian desvió la mirada, se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta del jardín, no iba a conseguirlo por el modo fácil que había pensado.

–Yo... creo que volaré un rato, han sido muchas emociones y como no las ahogué un poco el alcohol pues... –detuvo sus palabras ante una nueva arritmia– siguen sin calmarse, es un poco abrumador sentir emociones tan intensas de todos. Mejor si salgo a despejarme y eso... 

Esas palabras fueron imposibles de creer por Zisel. Se abrazó a sus piernas y asintió, lo mejor que podía hacer por él era fingir que no pasaba nada. 

–Claro –trató de que su voz sonase clara–. Te quiero –añadió a modo de despedida como siempre que se separaban, al menos esas últimas semanas, y esperó verlo alzar el vuelo en cualquier momento. 

Kirian agitó sus alas sin esperar un segundo más, no dijo una palabra porque no confiaba en que saliesen ni un poco firmes, ya le había costado con las últimas. Apenas se había elevado cuatro metros cuando su corazón se detuvo y después dio un fuerte latido como si tratase de luchar contra el destino. Se dobló de dolor y un gemido escapó de su boca sin lograr contenerlo. El dolor se repitió y olvidó hacer que sus alas siguiesen moviéndose con lo que se precipitó hasta chocar contra el césped junto a la piscina. Se le había hecho demasiado tarde para alejarse.

Zisel bajó las escaleras casi tropezando en el proceso, cuando logró salir al jardín se abalanzó sobre Kirian ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas, lo peor era verlo sufrir. Trató de hacer que la mirara, pero el ángel estaba totalmente encogido, gritó su nombre varias veces llamando la atención de los de dentro que pronto se acercaron al ver la escena. 

–Kirian no, por favor. Mírame, por favor –suplico acariciando su pelo. 

–No... ahg... os lo ru... ruego. No me... veáis así, lo.... siento... no d-debí entreten... –se encogió más temblando cuando el dolor en su corazón pareció extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo, que comenzó a emitir cierta luz negra como la de sus bolas de energía. 

Zisel se deshizo de los brazos de Rolf que intentaba separarla asustado por la luz y abrazó a Kirian casi cubriéndolo por completo, si no fuese por las alas. 

–Te quiero, te quiero... –repitió en susurros sin saber qué más hacer–. No olvides... nunca que te amo... nunca –dijo ya entre sollozos. 

Kirian abrió la boca deseando decirle que ella sí lo hiciese, que por favor le olvidase, que nunca más volviera a llorar, que viviese feliz, pero sólo escapó un grito y volvió a cerrarla, apretando los dientes. Sintió que todo su ser ardía, sin verlo supo que toda esa agonía estaba acabando, que se estaba desvaneciendo como en su pesadilla, cada célula que constituía su cuerpo muriendo en una pequeña bolita de luz, elevándose unos metros y desintegrándose para siempre.

Zisel se quedó mirando entre las lágrimas el lugar donde había estado Kirian segundos antes. Apenas sintió los brazos de alguien envolverla o escuchó las palabras consoladoras de otro, al final lo había perdido, y saberlo desde hacía tiempo no ayudó a que doliese menos.

**FIN**

**En el epílogo más...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¡Murió! No es nada que no supierais desde el principio, ¿qué esperabais? Los bichos ganaron y él completó su misión. La próxima semana el epílogo.  
>  **Little Owl:** Drama, drama y más drama, para no perder la costumbre U.U Nos vemos la siguiente semana con la última parte, el epílogo.


	49. Epílogo

–Has completado tu misión, sorprendentemente –la voz omnipotente de la diosa lo despertó, pero se obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, todo era luz, blanca e hiriente, incluso él, aunque por suerte no brillaba.

–Si, mi ama –contestó, su voz temblorosa tras el dolor sufrido con su muerte. Se preguntaba qué hacía allí, ante su diosa, pensaba que después de la muerte no quedaba nada más. La materia que lo componía era totalmente diseccionada y lo que no estuviese contaminado por su alma era reutilizado para crear nuevos ángeles, aunque visto así no tenía su cuerpo. Se recordó ante quién estaba y el respeto que le debía, dejando de lado los tecnicismo de su no-existencia allí–. Sé que he causado muchos problemas, le pido disculpas aunque sé que no la merezco. 

–Eres mi creación, creo que la más exitosa, no sabía si el experimento acabaría bien, pero los resultados son más que satisfactorios –dijo más para sí misma–, ignorando los problemas que tuviste desde el principio, todo culpa de Lilith, por cierto, por si te interesa saberlo –Segundos después rió–. Al fin he hallado el modo de que Lilith no siga robándome jugadores. 

–Me... me alegro de haber podido serviros, mi ama –dijo Kirian, un poco descolocado por la enajenación en sus palabras.

La diosa pareció recordar que estaba ahí y se calmó de su euforia por la victoria.

–Tengo una misión más pensada para ti –informó la diosa–. Puedes considerarlo un regalo por haber sido de tanta ayuda, a no ser que prefieras morir.

–Aceptaré vuestros deseos mi ama, le agradezco su generosidad y su gracia.

–Lo has hecho bien con el limitado poder hasta ahora, y siguen sin cuadrar en ninguna categoría, pero tú les has servido –meditó en último momento–. Sé su serafín.

Kirian quedó conmocionado por sus palabras, ¿de verdad le estaba ofreciendo volver a cuidar de ellos? ¿Volver a ver a Zisel? Las connotaciones que implicaban ese estatus pasaron desapercibidas para él, si en ese momento hubiese tenido ojos habría llorado.

–Muchas gracias, mi ama. Me siento dichoso de poder continuar sirviéndoos.

–Tu misión consistirá en cuidar como serafín a todos los híbridos que has conocido, te daré todo el poder y perderás los de guerrero. 

–Como vos ordenes, mi ama.

–Cumple con el propósito de tu existencia –lo despidió.

–Sólo existo para serviros, mi ama –contestó ceremonialmente. Con eso fue enviado de vuelta a la tierra.

Esa vez cayó de pie, como debió haber sido la vez anterior. Miró la puerta del muro que daba paso a la casa de sus protegidos. Se llevó las manos a los brazos sintiendo un poco de frío, se sorprendió al ser consciente en ese momento que no tenía su gabardina, se observó sintiendo frío en el resto del cuerpo, su ropa se había ido, en su lugar tenía una fina toga blanca que llegaba hasta medio muslo, atada a su cintura con una cuerda dorada y un broche en uno de sus hombros, dejando el pectoral del otro lado al descubierto... ¡Demonios! Tenía un pendiente en el pezón con forma de lira. Kirian se llevó las manos al rostro, temiendo que con aquello de serafín la diosa lo había dicho en todo el sentido de la palabra. Movió sus pies un poco incómodo con las sandalias, extrañando sus duras botas y en ese preciso instante decidió que ir descalzo no era para nada tan malo, estaba seguro que al menos mucho más cómodo, ¿cómo aguantaban esas finas correas los serafines? 

Se atrevió a apartar las manos de su cara y se quedó parado al ver los mechones de color blanco puro que caían frente a sus ojos. Se cubrió con sus alas buscando un poco de consuelo para tantos cambios, craso error, ahora eran totalmente blancas, sí, absolutamente, después de los dos primeros segundos de conmoción las revisó pluma a pluma, al igual que su pelo... aunque ahora más que pelo parecían ser finas y largas plumas, sólo apreciables de cerca.

Se recostó a un lado de la puerta, mirando sus manos cuyas uñas eran ahora blancas, al igual que las de sus pies. Chasqueó la lengua y le alivió encontrar algo que seguía igual, sus colmillos habían permanecido inalterables. Miró hacia arriba y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, creía que los metros que lo separaban de las cámaras en lo alto del muro eran los mismos, al menos no había encogido.

Dejó de recrearse en su consternación por aquellos cambios, lo importante era que estaba vivo y que podía seguir cuidando de sus amigos, podía volver a besar a Zisel, verla sonreír. El pensamiento fue suficiente para que alzara el vuelo y aterrizara en el jardín frente a la habitación de la chica y se quedó parado allí. Se sintió traicionado en ese momento, hacía unos minutos que se había marchado y ya lo había sustituido. Agitó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír, era lo que había deseado, que le olvidase y rehiciera su vida, ¿con quién mejor que con Loki?

Se quedó observándola unos minutos, bebiendo su imagen y fue cuando reflexionó que ese corte de pelo no podía haberlo hecho en unos minutos, no al menos tan perfecto, acortándose de delante a atrás , seguramente dejando su nuca al descubierto. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj de la mesilla, marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue la fecha: veinticinco de diciembre, habían pasado tres meses exactos desde su muerte.

Retrocedió, sorprendido por la diferencia del paso del tiempo del cielo a allí, juraría que no había sido más de media hora, y se recriminó por haber pensado que Zisel lo habría cambiado en segundos. Sonrió sinceramente, arrinconando en lo más profundo su tristeza por haberla perdido, de verdad que se alegraba de que hubiese rehecho su vida, de que pudiese vivir con alguien como ella, que pudiese envejecer a su lado. 

Ascendió al tejado y se sorprendió de ver que aún estaba la sombrilla allí clavada. Se arrodilló allí y relajándose dejó que su poder se extendiera pudiendo sentir a cada uno de sus protegidos y envió a cada uno de ellos su canto silencioso eliminando eficazmente los rastros de tristeza que encontró en sus almas.

***

Zisel despertó con los primeros rayos de Sol, como hacía todos los días, aunque el día anterior habían tardado más en acostarse debido a la celebración de nochebuena. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se deshizo del abrazo de Loki y salió de la cama. El moreno había estado durmiendo con ella prácticamente esos tres meses, asegurándose de que ella conciliaba el sueño. Sonrió cálidamente, agradecida con todos por las diferentes muestras de apoyo tras la marcha de Kirian. Cogió una de las sudaderas que había conseguido quitarle a Rainer del ángel para cubrirse y poder salir al exterior, respirar el aire frío del invierno y tomar fuerzas para afrontar un nuevo día con optimismo. Como siempre se puso los cascos y con cuidado de no resbalarse por el rocío comenzó a subir al tejado, ese era el lugar donde pasaba casi toda la mañana, hasta que todos estaban despiertos. Sin embargo, esa vez algo era diferente, se sobresaltó al ver a alguien en su lugar.

–¿Quien...? –la pregunta quedó cortada cuando el extraño levantó la vista, y ella pudo reconocerlo–. ¿Kirian? –la pregunta salió en un susurró, no podía ser cierto, debía ser un sueño. 

–Hola, Zisel –saludó sonriendo y poniéndose de pie–. Me dio otra misión, como serafín esta vez, se acabó lo de pelear, supongo –Se removió un poco incómodo ante su silencio y se frotó la nuca–. Ya... ni yo me reconozco.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces sin creerlo todavía, y se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que cayeran. 

–Gracias, dios, gracias –se debatía entre lágrimas de alegría y no parar de reír, finalmente optó por besarlo para comprobar que era cierto. 

Kirian correspondió al beso, incapaz de resistirse aunque sabía que eso estaba mal, ella tenía a Loki ahora, pese a que para él sólo habían pasado unas horas había añorado esos labios.

Se separó para mirarlo riendo asombrada. –Tu pelo y tus alas son... ¿blancas? –preguntó no muy segura, pero no le dejó responder–. No importa, has vuelto. Dios, has vuelto... te he echado demasiado de menos –dijo las últimas palabras más calmada juntando más su rostro al de él hasta que sus narices se rozaron, su frente quedó pegada a la suya y sus labios a escasos centímetros. 

Kirian acarició su rostro. –Lo siento por eso. Para mí no había pasado ni una hora cuando regresé. Me hace muy feliz que hayas podido rehacer tu vida –dijo agregando a sus labios unas sonrisa, movió la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla.

Zisel se alejó con el ceño fruncido sin comprenderlo. –¿Rehacer mi vida? –preguntó, ella había estado superando poco a poco su marcha, pero no había cambiado su vida a parte de eso. 

–Sí, con Loki. Es irónico que al final acertase de alguna forma –contestó, riendo divertido.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, y supuso que Kirian la había visto dormir con Loki. Alargó una mano y le dio un golpe en la frente para que dejase de reír. 

–¿Qué manía tienes con que me enamore de Loki? –lo cuestionó con una ceja alzada–. Creo que has olvidado muy pronto mis palabras, angelito. Dije _siempre_ –lo recriminó, llevando inconscientemente una mano a la nuca y acariciando con cuidado. 

Kirian dejó de reír y detuvo el frote a donde había recibido el golpe, y la miró.

–Pero tú estabas... –bajó la mirada, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas–. Yo esperé que siguieras adelante, encontrases a alguien y fueses feliz. También me prometiste una vez que serías feliz. 

–Loki es mi gato guardián de las noches... se asegura de que duerma, aunque no he dejado de hacerlo –se apresuró a decir–. He seguido adelante, Kir, lo estaba haciendo, estaba cumpliendo mi promesa. Pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a olvidar o a dejar de amarte, mucho menos que vaya a encontrar a alguien en tres meses para “sustituirte” –la última palabra la dijo casi con repugnancia. 

El ángel la observó, sintiendo la calidez de sus palabras, derritiendo el dolor que había tratado de ocultar. La abrazó haciendo que volviera a quedar tumbada sobre él.

–Te quiero. Y no voy a marcharme más, estaré con todos vosotros hasta el último aliento.

–Más te vale, no podría soportar volver a perderte –repitió las palabras que una vez él le había dicho y lo besó largamente–. Por cierto, feliz Navidad, Kirian –añadió riendo sobre sus labios tentándolo. 

Kirian lamió esos labios. –Feliz Navidad, Zisel –contestó y tiró un poco del labio inferior antes de continuar lamiendo sonriendo–. Lo siento, no tengo ningún regalo. ¿Me perdonas?

–Tú eres el regalo, si has venido hasta envuelto –bromeó tirando de la cuerda para soltar la toga–. Yo tampoco tengo nada, lo siento –coló una mano bajo la tela hasta acariciar su pecho, sonriendo de lado al ver que no tenía ropa interior. 

Kirian jadeó al ver cómo se elevaba la tela con el brazo de ella y quedaba rozándole además del toque de sus manos. Después de todo aquella estúpida tela tenía sus ventajas. Enredó una mano en el corto cabello y la atrajo para besarla.

–Me conformo con esto –susurró entre beso y beso. 

La otra mano subió por su espalda, pero cuando rozó la nuca Zisel dio un respingo separándose.

–Lo siento, esto aún escuece un poco –explicó señalando su nuca sonrojada. 

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Con qué te has herido? Pero ya se acabaron las luchas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha ido mal? –preguntó, incorporándose preocupado tratando de ver su espalda, sin éxito.

Zisel lo detuvo con un beso divertida. –No es nada, fue el regalo de Loki por Navidad. Sólo tiene unos días, por eso aún me molesta –dijo dándose finalmente la vuelta para que pudiese ver el tatuaje que adornaba su nuca. Unas pequeñas alas extendidas, con el nombre de Kirian en medio escrito con las mismas runas que él llevaba en su espalda. 

–Oh... vaya... –se quedó mirando el dibujo, sorprendido, y se contuvo de tocarlo. Después volvió a su ser–. ¿Por qué te hiciste daño a propósito? ¿No sabes lo que es una pulsera o un collar o un pendiente o algo que no te duela si tanto querías tener mi nombre en algún sitio?

–Kirian... no todos nacemos con los tatuajes –respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco–. No es para tanto, es más que soportable –giró y se acercó de nuevo para abrazarlo–. Además así no lo voy a perder nunca –añadió antes de besar la punta de su nariz. 

Él bufó, para nada conmovido. –Pues sigo prefiriendo pulseras de repuesto, por ejemplo, eso es todavía más soportable, porque no duele en absoluto –replicó.

–Menos mal que no me hice el grande –murmuró–. Me gusta, me queda bien, no me molestaron lo pinchacitos y si sigues hablando como Rolf te quedas sin regalo –sentenció, acompañando su última palabra de un lametón en toda la extensión de su cuello. 

Kirian aceptó emplear su boca para otro sonido que no fuese seguir regañándola. Fue a llevar una mano a su nuca para que siguiese con eso y no se apartase, pero se acordó a tiempo y la dejó caer a la hierba y bufó contrariado.

–¿Y cuándo... mmm... dejarás de tener que soportar... esa molestia? –dijo con cierto retintín por su modo de llamar a ese dolor.

–Un par de –se detuvo para tirar un poco del lóbulo de su oreja al tiempo que enredaba sus manos en la toga– días más como mucho –contestó acariciando sus costados. 

Kirian refunfuñó un poco por lo bajo a cerca de humanos sobreestimando llevar tatuajes en su piel y pasó sus manos por los muslos de Zisel hasta llegar a su culo, una mano se quedó allí y la otra ascendió por su espalda tanto como le era permitido y volviendo a descender, rodeó su cintura y su mano subió bajo su ropa hasta acunar un pecho. 

Zisel jadeó ante el contacto deseando que el toque continuase. Una de sus manos ascendió y desató el broche de la túnica deshaciéndose de ella de una vez, la otra estimuló un pezón del hombre, pero se separó sorprendida por lo que encontró ahí. 

–¿Y me dices a mi por el tatuaje? –comentó divertida jugando con el piercing que encontró ahí en forma de lira. 

Kirian gimió ante los leves tirones, después de todo eso también iba a tener sus ventajas.

–A mí no me ha... ah... dolido. Mmm... joder –gimió cuando esa tortura continuó.

Zisel ahogó sus risas mordisqueando desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, subió y bajó de nuevo lamiendo y besando conciliadoramente y atrapó esos labios de nuevo con los propios cuando la otra mano se unió al juego de su gemela en el otro pezón aumentando además el contacto. 

Kiriam empujó sus caderas contra ella excitado, el roce de su erección contra el pantalón fue un consuelo, pero anhelaba más. Tiró del pantalón y la ropa interior y casi se corrió cuando ella volvió a sentarse sobre él y su polla quedó entre sus nalgas.

–Zisel... –dijo en tono suplicante.

Ella sonrió deleitándose con ese sonido que tanto había extrañado, lamió sus labios y bajó un poco alcanzando ese nuevo pendiente y atrapándolo entre sus labios. Una mano alcanzó también la erección y la acarició lánguidamente, aunque ella tampoco tenía mucha paciencia esa vez. Elevó las caderas dejando que el glande rozara su húmeda entrada y su clítoris haciéndole gemir. Con un dedo presionó los testículos de Kirian permitiendo que entrara un poco en ella. Él se empujó hacia arriba necesitando entrar mucho más y, ante su reticencia juguetona, acabó sujetando sus caderas para que dejara de moverse y empujando adentrándose un poco más antes de devolver el culo al suelo, quedar en el mismo modo desesperante en que sólo el glande estaba dentro de ella y gimió con una súplica hormigueando en la punta de su lengua. Zisel, instada por la corta penetración, acabó cediendo y se dejó caer casi de golpe haciéndoles gemir a ambos por la rapidez. Comenzó sus movimientos lentos y espaciados en el tiempo, disfrutando cada vez que lo sentía completamente dentro. Se abrazó a sus hombros escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando lo que podía alcanzar, y gimiendo en susurros su nombre cada vez. Kirian la abrazó con un brazo por la cintura pegándola más a él, la otra mano continuó acariciándola suavemente bajo la camiseta. Gimió el nombre de ella sintiendo que estaba cerca y logró que dejara su cuello para poder besarla. Sintió que se contraía en torno a su erección y cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo él la siguió.

Quedaron respirando entrecortadamente, abrazándose y recostándose el uno en el otro.

–Te amo, Zisel. Más que a nada –susurró en su oído y apretando un momento su abrazo.

–Yo también te amo. Eres lo mejor y más importante de mi vida, Kirian –contestó mirándole a los ojos sonriendo. 

Kirian la besó con cariño hasta que un grito desde el piso de abajo les hizo detenerse.

–¡Enana, regalos! ¡Como no bajes Rainer ha prometido que se quedaría con todos! –la llamó Loki desde el jardín antes de que volviese a entrar para cambiarse y esperarla. 

Zisel rió y se separó haciendo que Kirian saliera de su interior para poder subirse los pantalones. 

–Vamos, tengo que darles a todos su regalo –dijo guiñándole un ojo, esperando a que se vistiera. 

Kirian se levantó, cogió la tela del suelo y la estudió sin saber por dónde cogerla. Cogió dos esquinas en su hombro y se miró, pero no quedó como debería. 

–Malditas ropas de serafín... ¿Qué tienen en contra de la ropa de verdad? –refunfuñó probando una nueva conjugación.

–Oh, yo creo que estás muy sexy con esa ropa –dijo Zisel acercándose y le ayudó a colocarla como estaba antes de que ella misma se encargara de quitársela–. De todas formas Rainer sabe dónde está casi toda tu ropa de verdad –lo animó–. Incluso las botas de tacón –bromeó colgándose de su cuello para bajar volando. 

Kirian sonrió mientras descendían, también notó aliviado que al menos la toga se mantenía en su sitio pese al aire en su contra. –Hasta los pantalones de cuero con agujeros suenan mejor que esta... cosa –comentó.

–Tengo que ver esos pantalones –dijo más para sí misma que para el ángel–. Tendrás que hablar con él, no ha querido decirme dónde la guardó, sólo rescaté algunas cosas. 

–¿Se puede saber con quien hablas? Ya te has vuelto loc... –Loki se quedó paralizado en la puerta del baño mirando a Kirian con los ojos como platos, una expresión digna de fotografía. 

–Ya me llegó mi regalo de Navidad –dijo Zisel abrazándose más a Kirian evitando soltar una carcajada. 

Kirian, sin embargo, rió suavemente, dejó un beso en su cabello y se soltó para acercarse al hombre.

–Hola, Loki. El pajarillo regresó –saludó con humor y posó una mano en su hombro haciendo que su cerebro volviese a funcionar.

–La madre que te pa... ¿Cuándo coño has vuelto? ¿Y qué haces todo blanco? ¿Han cambiado la moda en el cielo por la de los griegos? –soltó la retahíla de preguntas abrazando al ángel. 

El ángel sonrió retribuyendo el abrazo. –Sobre las cuatro de la mañana. Y esto son las condiciones del viaje de vuelta, te vas a hartar de oírme cantar –bromeó.

–Genial, no teníamos bastante con una... –bromeó sonriendo a Zisel–. Vamos abajo, no quiero esperar más para ver la cara de Rainer cuando te vea con esa ropa y ese piercing –dijo empujándolos hacia las escaleras. 

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Loki comenzó a llamar a todas las puertas asegurándose de que no quedara nadie, cuando tocó en la de Rainer esté salió aún en calzoncillos con cara de malas pulgas por la resaca del día anterior. 

–¿Se puede saber qué quieres? –la cara de Rainer fue incluso mejor que la de Loki cuando vio al ángel. 

–Hola, Rai. Feliz Navidad –dijo Kirian, tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con estos reencuentros. Se acercó y puso una mano en su rostro junto a la sien, dejó salir su poder brillando suavemente y aliviando el dolor de cabeza que había sentido en él–. ¿Ahora mejor?

El pelirrojo enfocó la vista y sonrió de lado. –¿Has cambiado el negro por un poder analgésico? –lo atrapó entre sus brazos riendo. 

–Algo así. ¿Crees que ha merecido la pena? –preguntó insinuante.

–Sin duda –aseguró revisándolo de arriba abajo–. Se me tenía que haber ocurrido antes lo de toga. ¿Funciona bien, gatita? –pregunto acercando un dedo al pendiente que estaba en el pezón. 

–Yo ya he dicho que es perfecto –afirmó Zisel, mirándolos cálidamente. 

Rainer dio un golpecito haciendo saltar el pendiente y Kirian jadeó. Pero no se apartó, en su lugar se inclinó hasta que sus labios al susurrar acariciasen la oreja del hombre.

–Y sabes... en el cielo no existe ropa interior –con eso dio un corta lamida a su lóbulo y se liberó de sus brazos sonriendo pícaro, volviendo al lado de Zisel.

–Quizá algún día consigas que Gunnar se vista igual –le dijo Zisel burlonamente pasando una mano por la espalda de Kirian y colando la otra dentro de la toga para acariciar su pecho y abdomen, sacándole la lengua al pelirrojo. 

–No vas a conseguir que me disfrace de nada –dijo Gunnar saliendo de la habitación, éste vestido y se quedó mirando a Kirian sorprendido aunque se repuso rápido–. Hola, Kirian. ¿Qué te trae de regreso? –preguntó curioso mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo y luego miraba a Rainer negando con la cabeza.

–Misión de analgésico y quita penas –contestó risueño–. ¿No bajáis a desayunar y a por vuestros regalos de Navidad?

–Ni se te ocurra bajar sin mí –lo advirtió Rainer–. Tengo que ver la cara de Rolf cuando vea que ha vuelto aquel que le quiere quitar a su princesita –entró en la habitación y pocos segundos después salió vestido con lo primero que había pillado, un jersey de renos y unos vaqueros–. Ni una palabra –advirtió a los presentes sin ánimo de entrar a cambiarse de nuevo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con todos riendo detrás. 

–¡Venga, rápido! Hay que abrir regalos –la voz de Guri apremiándolos se fue acercando conforme bajaban. Zisel soltó a Kirian y le hizo un ademán para que bajase delante. Cuando la niña lo vio no tardó ni un segundo en saltar a sus brazos gritando alegre.

–¡Tito Kirian! Has vuelto por Navidad, como el turrón de la tele –lo besó varias veces y lo miró–. Vamos, vamos, también hice un regalo para ti, tito Kirian. 

Kirian se dejó arrastrar por la mano de la pequeña sonriéndole con cariño, por suerte para el decoro no tuvo que inclinarse demasiado.

En el salón la reacción fue la misma que con los anteriores, la sorpresa al ver al ángel fue generalizada, los abrazos tardaron un poco en comenzar, pero una vez que Astrid comenzó a aplaudir emocionada todos volvieron a la realidad y lo saludaron efusivamente, hasta Rolf y los gemelos. 

–Te hemos echado de menos, cariño –Sif lo abrazó maternalmente acariciando su pelo. 

Kirian asintió abrazándola, pero se quedó mirando al serafín que había junto a ella con cierta sorpresa, aunque supuso que ya que ahora era uno de ellos era normal que pudiese verlos.

–¿Cómo es que estás vivo y como uno de los míos? –preguntó el serafín con voz suave en el idioma del cielo–. ¿Vas a cuidarlos? Lo han estado necesitando mucho.

Sif lo soltó y Kirian se giró un poco hacia su semejante asintiendo, observando la toga idéntica a la suya, el piercing y su pelo que en su caso era de un pálido tono dorado y le llegaba hasta los hombros. 

–Ama me mandó de vuelta por eso. ¿Eres Sifel? –preguntó intuyendo el nombre, hablando en el mismo idioma. Sifel asintió y sonrió cálidamente–. Me alegro de conocerte al fin. Siento si... alguna vez te he puesto las cosas difícil –se disculpó avergonzado por las veces que había desdeñado la vida de Sif cuando se había puesto en su camino.

–Cuidabas de tus protegidos, y ahora ella es más feliz gracias a que cumpliste con tu misión, ayudándoles a vivir libres –contestó inclinando la cabeza.

–No eres tan llorica insufrible como pensaba... –dijo sin pensar y se avergonzó en el momento en que lo hizo sonrojándose–. Lo siento... Quiero decir... que me caes bien.

–Kirian... ¿con quién hablas? –preguntó Zisel acercándose a él, preguntando lo que todos querían saber. 

Sifel le sonrió condescendiente e hizo un gesto para que la respondiera.

–Sifel, es el serafín de Sif –contestó–. Se ve que como ahora soy uno de ellos puedo verlos –miró las caras de los presentes y agregó–: No he perdido la cabeza, ni me he dado otro golpe, esta vez caí de pie.

Los presentes rieron por sus palabras y se giraron hacia Guri que saltaba ansiosa por abrir sus regalos, cuando la pequeña sintió que la atención estaba en ella comenzó por el más grande. Zisel se elevó un poco para besar su mejilla sin poder dejar de hacerlo demasiado tiempo y lo cogió de la mano. Guri no tardó demasiado en abrir todos los regalos y cogió un pequeño taco de folios y comenzó a repartirlos. 

–Este es para tita Zisel y este para ti, tito Kirian –dijo tendiéndoles dos dibujos casi iguales, donde aparecían todos los que estaban en la casa. 

–Gracias, Guri –Zisel le dio un beso a la niña. 

–Es precioso, muchas gracias, Guri –agradeció el otro, viéndose también en el dibujo con sus alas negras, o algo así intuía.

La algarabía de risas y gritos emocionados por los regalos continuó. Kirian sonrió observándolos al fin felices y sin preocupaciones como debía ser: Zisel acarició su pecho e inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Mientras se deleitaba con sus labios dio interiormente gracias a Lilith porque sin ella nunca se habría hecho amigo de ellos y nunca habría sabido lo que era el amor.

**FIN (Ahora sí de verdad)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¿Qué? Os la colamos, ¿eh..?   
> **Little Owl:** Creíais que había muerto, pero no.   
> **Mekare:** Bueno, técnicamente murió.   
> **Little Owl:** Tecnicismos… ¿Cómo íbamos a dejarlo así después de todo el drama?   
> **Mekare:** Eso sería cruel, ¿y nosotras os hemos dado alguna razón para pensar que lo somos, a que no? (Little Owl, te dije que esos cortes algún día nos traerían problemas).  
>  **Little Owl:** Pues que sepáis que la culpable del corte entre el final y el epílogo no fui yo, ¡fue ella!   
> **Mekare:** Vaaale, admito las culpas, pero ese final lo merecía, y sólo ha sido uno. ;)  
>  **Little Owl:** Como sea, la cuestión es que después de cinco largos meses esto se ha acabado y esperamos estar pronto de vuelta con más historias.   
> **Mekare:** Nos vamos a tomar un mes para poner a punto varias historias para publicar. Sí, habéis oído bien ¡dos historias a la vez!   
> **Little Owl:** Y haremos un cambio con nuestros días de publicación. Redoble de tambores. Vamos a publicar dos días a la semana. Aún no están determinados pero os mantendremos al corriente. ;)   
> **Mekare:** Pues hasta aquí ha llegado las aventuras y desventuras de Kirian y Zisel, ¡esperamos veros en las próximas! ^^


End file.
